A falakon túl
by enahma
Summary: A Boldog napok a pokolban és a Lehulló kötelek folytatása. Mindenki gyászol: Piton az emlékeit, Sirius a varázserejét, Hermione a szüleit és Quietus... nos, ő az események fókuszában állva próbál ismét újrakezdeni...
1. Chapter 1

**Fordította: Patka  
Átnézte: enahma**

* * *

1. fejezet – Hogyan legyünk muglik?

* * *

– Csak tréfálsz, Quietus! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lehetséges egy _kártyá_val fizetni. Ez inkább varázslatnak tűnik, mintsem mugli találmánynak – suttogta Black kétségbeesetten Harry fülébe. Hermione elnevette magát, amikor meghallotta a megjegyzést. 

Harry tettetett felháborodással tárta szét karját, és a két lányra kacsintott. Anne nem vette, mert teljes figyelmét lekötötte a kezében tartott jégkrém, Hermione azonban visszakacsintott. Harry mosolya erre kiszélesedett: szülei halála óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Hermione arcán azt a fájdalmas, eltűnődő kifejezést valami más váltotta fel.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy még mindig nem érted, Sirius! – vigyorgott Harry. – Már elmondtam, hogy ez a gép telefonkapcsolatban áll…

– Elég – forgatta Black a szemeit. – Nem vagyok kíváncsi több unalmas magyarázatra a mug… khm… izé technikáról – vetett ferde pillantást egy nőre, aki érdeklődve figyelte őket a szomszédos sorból.

– Nem kaphatnék még egy jégkrémet, Sirius? – szólalt meg az eddig néma Anne. Amikor Black ránézett, elszörnyedt. Harry követte a pillantását, és felnevetett. Anne pofiját, sőt, ruháját teljesen elborította a csokikrém.

– Te atyaúristen! – morogta Black, és zsebkendő után kezdett kutatni a táskájában, de Hermione megelőzte. Saját zsepijével törölte le a ragacsos maradványokat Anne arcáról, és rosszallóan rázta meg a fejét Sirius felé, aki egy újabb édességet készült a kislány kezébe adni.

– Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet – mondta, és Black gyorsan egyetértett vele.

– Igen, igen, Hermionénak igaza van, Anne, nem lehet…

– De hát miért? – Anne nagy, barna szemei könyörögve néztek Siriusra. – Én…

– Busszal megyünk haza, Anne. Nem hinném, hogy felengednének egy olvadó és csöpögő jégkrémmel – válaszolt Hermione a kérdésre, és Black egyetértően bólintott. Harry vigyorogva nézte őket. A jelenet ismerős volt: minden vásárlás alkalmával hasonló megismétlődött, amióta Hermione és ő visszatértek a Roxfortból.

Hermione csak „mugli óráknak" hívta őket. Ennek ellenére Harryt leginkább a „Hogyan legyünk jó férjek" vagy „Hogyan kell egy apának viselkednie" tréningekre emlékeztette. Engedékeny viselkedése miatt ugyanis Hermione folyton zsörtölődött keresztapjával, és attól a pillanattól kezdve, ahogy beköltözött, megpróbálta orvosolni a kislány nevelésében elkövetett hibákat.

Látva Black borzasztóan szerencsétlen arckifejezését, a mellettük lévő sorban álló nő együttérzően mosolygott rá.

– Nem könnyű a kölykökkel, nem igaz?

Hermione kihúzta magát, és felháborodott pillantást vetett rá, de Black egyszerűen csak megrémült a szavaktól. Harry éppen ellenkezőleg, szörnyen élvezte a helyzetet.

– Nem vagyok kölyök – válaszolta Hermione sértetten.

– Persze, hogy nem – mondta Black. Harry újfent elvigyorodott. A nő a szemét forgatta.

– Tinik! – mondta a felvillanó megértéssel az arcán – Nekem is van kettő.

Black most már teljesen megrémült.

– Ööö…

Harry fulladozott a visszafojtott nevetéstől. Amikor Hermione ránézett, először összevonta a szemöldökét, majd ő is észrevette a helyzet fonák voltát, és elmosolyodott.

– Nem az enyémek – nyögte Black. A nő szemei kitágultak, de Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy meglepődött, vagy gyanakszik.

– A gyámunk – tette hozzá Harry gyorsan. Black néha olyan bután viselkedett! Miért kellett elmondania az igazságot?

– Igen, árvák – igazolta Sirius gyorsan Harry szavait.

A nő arckifejezése meglágyult, és alaposabban megnézte magának Blacket.

– Nemes feladat – bólogatott ünnepélyesen – Felnevelni ezeket a szegénykéket…

Black csak bizonytalanul bólogatott, Hermione elpirult.

– Menjünk, Sirius. Mi jövünk – suttogta Harry, és a pénztár felé biccentett. – És ne felejtsd el, zöld gomb, PIN kód és megint zöld.

Black borzasztóan elégedett volt magával, amikor elhagyták a készüléket.

– Ez olyan, mintha megint varázsolnék – magyarázta Harrynek, miközben a buszállomás felé igyekeztek.

– Nagyon sok varázslatos dolog van a muglik világában, majd meglátod – mondta Hermione. – Következő héten az áramot és a telefont is bevezetik a házadba…

– …és akkor már az is egy tipikus mugli ház lesz – dörmögte Black szomorúan.

– Nem lesz az olyan szörnyű, Sirius – mondta Anne hirtelen. – Nem lesz szükségünk Quiet, Hermione vagy más segítségére, ha fel akarjuk kapcsolni a villanyt, és ha akarjuk, bármikor felhívhatjuk nagypapát!

Dumbledore ugyanis felfedezte, hogy Anne nagyapja még életben van, bár túl beteg ahhoz, hogy gondját viselje a kislánynak. Anne és Sirius már meglátogatta őt a kórházban, és az öreg megígértette velük, hogy a rendszeres időközönként felhívják és meglátogatják őt. Az öregember teljesen felvillanyozódott, hogy kiderült, a kisunokája életben van: már azt hitte, ő a családja utolsó tagja. Lánya (Anne anyukája) halálának híre megölte feleségét, és komolyan aláásta az ő egészségét is.

Anne kórházban fekvő nagyapjáról Harrynek Perselust juttatta az eszébe. Már „apja" (milyen szörnyen furcsa volt most Perselusra úgy gondolni, mint az apjára) puszta gondolata is elszomorította. A dolgok ugyanis egyáltalán nem mentek jól. Harrynek két hétig még azt sem engedték meg, hogy meglátogassa: valahányszor elment a Szent Mungóba, a gyógyítók elkapták, és visszaküldték a Black Kúriára. Nem engedték Perselus közelébe.

– Mikor láthatom? – kérdezte minden alkalommal.

– Ha eljön az ideje – volt a válasz.

– Miért?

– Időre van szüksége, hogy helyrejöjjön – mondták, és a legközelebbi kandallóhoz kísérték, ahol egy maréknyi hopp-port nyomtak a kezébe.

Valahányszor Harry ezeket a szavakat hallotta, úgy érezte, egy hideg kéz ragadja meg a torkát és…

– Quiet? Jól vagy? – egy meleg érintés a kezén zökkentette ki a kábulatból.

– Igen, nagyszerűen – motyogta.

Már a buszon üldögéltek a Black ház felé tartva. Harry Hermionéra nézett, és látta, hogy a csokibarna szempár aggodalmasan pillant vissza rá.

– Perselus, ugye? – kérdezte hirtelen.

Harry egy pillantást vetett Siriusra és Anne-re. Éppen egy bizonyos Mike-ról tárgyaltak, aki, mint Harry néhány napja megtudta Anne-től, a kislány egyik osztálytársa volt. Harry visszafordult Hermionéhoz.

– Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is visszanyeri az emlékeit – válaszolta éppoly gyorsan.

Hermione bólogatott.

– Igen, ezt már mondtad. Biztos vagy benne?

– Eléggé.

Hermione Harry köré fonta a karját, és megnyugtatóan átölelte.

– Minden rendben lesz, majd meglátod.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudom – mondta, de Hermione aggodalma valahogy könnyített a bánatán.

Amióta megérkeztek a Black Kúriára, barátságuk még mélyebbé vált. Már az első éjszaka kezdődött, amikor egy különösen borzalmas rémálom ébresztette fel Harryt. Meg sem próbált visszaaludni, túl jól ismerte magát ahhoz, hogy megpróbálja. Ehelyett felkelt, és még a rémálom hatása alatt kitámolygott a konyhába, hogy egy bögre forró csokit vagy egy csésze teát igyon olvasás előtt. Az olvasás az utóbbi hónapban vált szokásává, azóta, hogy elhagyta Perselus lakrészét, és egyedül kellett szembenéznie a rémálmok szörnyetegeivel.

A konyha felé tartott, amikor a folyosón tompa hangot hallott a nappaliból. Hermione volt az: a kanapé egyik sarkában kuporgott, és sírt. Sírt, mégpedig könnyek nélkül: és ez Harryt Perselus csöndes szenvedésére emlékeztette. Gondolkodás nélkül ült mellé, de először nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát, nem tudta mit tegyen. Nem akart beszélgetni, vagy legalábbis nem azonnal, és egyetlen lehetőséget látott, hogy megnyugtassa Hermionét: a fizikai kontaktust. Először csak a kezét fektette Hermione vállára. A lány először megriadt, de egy perccel később elfogadta a megnyugtató közelséget, és szorosan hozzábújt. Harryben a túl szoros testi kapcsolat először rosszullétet kavart, de kényszerítette magát, hogy tartsa a lányt, még szorosabban ölelje, és a kényelmetlen érzés elenyészett.

– Nem akarok tovább élni – mondta Hermione remegve, ahogy Harryhez simult. – Az élet szar.

Harry válaszolt valami szamárságot, aztán végre kitört Hermionéból a zokogás, és csak sírt és sírt hosszú percekig, talán órákig, könnyei átáztatták Harry pizsamáját. Addig üldögéltek ott, amíg Hermione a sírástól kimerülten végül elaludt. Másnap bevallotta Harrynek, hogy ez volt az első alkalom, hogy hagyta magát gyászolni.

Ez után az éjszaka után sok hasonlót töltöttek a nappaliban: üldögéltek, beszélgettek, forró csokit iszogattak vagy olvastak – mindegy, csak ne legyenek egyedül hálószobáikban. Hermione az ilyen alkalmakkor rendszerint elaludt a kanapén, ahonnan Harry lebegtette vissza a szobájába, majd ment maga is aludni.

Beszélgetéseik leginkább Hermionéról szóltak, Harry ugyanis még nem érezte magát készen arra, hogy Perselusról beszéljen.

Egészen eddig a percig.

– Hiányzik – suttogta, és Hermione még szorosabban hozzábújt, és megragadta a kezét.

– Visszajön – mondta Hermione, és barna szemei szinte ragyogtak. – És megint megtanul szeretni téged.

– Hazudtam neki. Dumbledore kényszerített rá. Valamikor úgy is rájön az igazságra, és akkor egyszer s mindenkorra megtagad.

– Miért?

– Azt fogja hinni, hogy becsaptam.

– Biztos vagy benne?

– Ismerem – Harry válasza annyira határozott volt, hogy nem hagyott esélyt vitára.

Nem sokkal később, miután visszatértek a kúriába, elfogyasztott egy gyors ebédet a Rend jelenlévő tagjaival, aztán Harry már köszönt is el, és szokásához híven a kórházba ment, mint minden másnap.

Ez alkalommal azonban maga a főgyógyító csípte el, mielőtt még a többi gyógyítóval találkozhatott volna.

– Mr. Piton, egy szóra, kérem – mondta gyorsan és annyira határozottan, hogy Harry nem is próbált tiltakozni. Engedelmesen követte a nőt. – Az irodámba – tessékelte be. – Kérem, üljön le!

Harry leült, de csak akkor tekintett föl, amikor megérezte, hogy nézik. A gyógyító közben leült az asztala mögé.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte magas, ijedt hangon, és azon szurkolt, hogy megnyugtató választ kapjon.

– Ö… nem, nem igazán. Az apja látszólag jól van, de… Nézd, Quietus – a nő hangja hirtelen melegebben csengett, és minden hivatalosság eltűnt a viselkedéséből. – Albus elmondta, hogy augusztus elsejétől vele akarsz lakni…

– Egy pillanat! – szólt közbe Harry. Erről ő még nem is hallott. – Ez lehetséges… Megtörténhet… ő…

A boszorkány elmosolyodott.

– Igen, akkor engedjük ki… – kezdte, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy addigra felépül, és visszanyeri az emlékezetét?

A mosoly eltűnt a kedves arcról, és Harry látta, ahogy a fáradtság és szomorúság vonásai veszik át a helyét.

– Nem, nem hiszem. És… ez az oka, hogy beszélni akartam veled. De – felemelte a kezét, mielőtt Harry félbeszakíthatta volna – kérlek, először hallgass végig, és később, ha még mindig nem értesz valamit, elmagyarázom. Rendben?

Harry csak bólintott, és újra hátradőlt. A gyógyító mélyet sóhajtott, majd elővette pálcáját, és jó pár záró, némító és kihallgatásgátló bűbájt bocsátott a szobára. Amikor végzett, visszatért az asztalhoz, eloltotta a tüzet a kandallóban, majd a párkánynak dőlve Harry felé fordult.

– Annak érdekében, hogy Perselus meggyógyuljon, Albus mindent elmondott, amit tudott, és úgy gondolta, hogy nekem is tudnom kell. Még valódi kilétedet is felfedte nekem, teljes diszkréciót kérve ebben a témában.

– Miért bízik meg magában? – kérdezte Harry, mert nem tudta megállni, hogy megkérdezze. A nő bosszús pillantást vetett rá, de ez hamarosan eltűnt.

– Nos… érthető, hogy majdnem senkiben sem bízol, de nézd, fiatalember, ötven vagy még több éve ismerem Albust, és amióta, majd nyolcvan éve elhagytam a Roxfortot, embereket ápolok…

– De hát nem is néz ki többnek negyvennél! – kiáltott fel Harry meglepetten. A nő megint mosolygott.

– Kilencvenhat éves vagyok, fiatalember, és köszönöm a bókot.

Harry zavartan süllyedt vissza a székbe. – Sajnálom – motyogta.

– Nem szükséges – a mosoly egy pillanatra ismét felragyogott a kedves arcon, majd lassan eltűnt. – Hol is kezdjem? – merengett el egy darabig majd hozzáfogott. – Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy Perselust kezelem. Majd tizenhat évvel ezelőtt is a páciensem volt, miután Albus kihozta az Azkabanból, így sokat tudok róla. Tudok a családjáról, az öccséről, halálfaló múltjáról és hogy később Albusnak kémkedett, de még az iskolatársaival való problémáiról is, mert ezek voltak, és még mindig ezek a legrosszabb emlékei. A börtönben pedig arra kényszerült, hogy újra és újra átélje őket. Albus valójában nem sokat mesélt róla nekem, csak az elmúlt évekről számolt be, amelyről semmit sem tudtam, hiszen azelőtt csendes életet élt a Roxfortban a hivatásának szentelve az életét… de ez nem fontos. – A Harryvel szembeni székhez sétált, és leült – Ahogy már tudod, Perselus egy nagyon bonyolult memóriamódosító bűbájt vetett magára. Alapvetően két dolgot törölt az emlékei közül: az előző évet és – attól tartva, hogy fogva tartói megsejtenek valamit – összes emlékét az öccséről. Az első nem olyan fontos, általában könnyű helyrehozni, de még ha nem is sikerül, nem okoz nagy gondokat. Olyan, mint egy egyszerű amnézia. Tudod mi az? – amikor Harry bólintott, folytatta. – A második, éppen ellenkezőleg, sokkal problémásabb. Nagyon sok dolog van Perselus életében és emlékeiben, amely az öccsével kapcsolatos. Édesapád, Quietus, mindig is hatalmas szerepet játszott az életében. Alig vannak tőle független emlékei. Ami azt jelenti, hogy például szüleivel és gyerekkorával kapcsolatos emlékei sem állnak másból, mint képekből, hiszen Quietus mindig ott volt vele. Most már nem tudja hogyan érzett a szülei iránt – amikor gyerek volt elfogadta őket, később ez gyűlöletté változott, de ez az elfogadás és gyűlölet csak egy része az élete pókhálójának. Ráadásul Quietusnak nagy szerepe volt kialakulásukban, és bár ezek az érzések Perselus saját érzéseivé változtak, most teljesen elvesztette előző életének mozgatórugóit. Alig érti önmagát, nagyon sok dolgot _tud _önmagáról, de nem _érti_,hogyan, miért választotta az egyik utat a másik helyett.

– De… ez nem azt jelenti, hogy meg fog őrülni, ugye? – kérdezte Harry összeszorult torkán át préselve a szavakat, és kezével erősen megragadta széke karfáját.

– Nem, nem hiszem, hogy ez bekövetkezne. Nagyon erős ember, és bár időre volt szüksége, hogy visszanyerje önkontrollját, most már egész jól van.

– Ő… őrült volt? Ez volt az oka, hogy nem látogathattam meg?

– Nem – mondta a nő határozottan – Nem volt őrült a szó szoros értelmében. Nagyon lehangolt volt, és hetekig senkit sem akart látni. Később annyira ingerült volt, hogy én nem engedtem, hogy meglátogasd, mert nem akartam, hogy megsértsen – érzelmileg, természetesen. Jó párszor összeveszett Albusszal is és velem is, és eltartott egy darabig, amíg meggyőztük a jövőbeli kezelés szükségességéről. Végülis beleegyezett, de akkor meg már egyáltalán nem akart látni téged. Végül Albus beszélte rá, hogy belevonjunk az eljárásba, és én jó ötletnek tartottam.

– Nem akart látni… – Harry becsukta a szemét, és könnyei égetni kezdték a szemhéját. Perselus, megint, már megint… az ellensége ahelyett hogy – mi helyett? Az apja lenne? A barátja?

– Nem ismer téged, Quietus, ő…

– De ez nem az én rohadt hibám! – kiáltott fel Harry.

A gyógyító megértően bólintott.

– Tudom. És megértem, hogy úgy érzed, ez igazságtalanság veled szemben, de nem tudtunk mit tenni. Vissza kell szerezned a bizalmát. Nyáron lehetőséged lesz rá: ahogy mondtam, téged is bevonunk a kezelésébe, aztán az egész augusztust vele töltheted.

– Hogyan fogadta azt, hogy engem is bevonnak?

– Meglepődött. Volt egy kis kitörése az idióta tinédzser fiúk ellen, de Albus elmondta, hogy te voltál a legjobb tanuló az évfolyamotokból, és ez elgondolkodtatta. Végülis nem tiltakozott, amikor közöltem, hogy ma meglátogatod – reméltem, hogy ma is megjelensz, mint az elmúlt hetekben mindig.

– Szóval… meglátogathatom – mondta Harry, de ez inkább kérdés volt, mint állítás.

– Igen, megteheted. Még egy dolog, Quietus – mondta a nő, amikor felállt. – Semmit nem mondhatsz neki a múltról.

– Semmit? – kérdezte Harry teljes döbbenettel. – De hát akkor… miért?

– Történeted ellentmondásba keveredhet Perselus lassan visszatérő emlékeivel, és ez a zavaró hatás olyan komoly lehet, hogy visszavetheti a felgyógyulást. Minden egyes emlék csatlakozik egy másikhoz, és ez dominóhatást válthat ki a memóriájában.

– Ennek bekövetkezése szükségszerű vagy lehetséges? – kérdezte Harry gyorsan, élesen.

– Minden lehetséges, fiatalember, de soha nem lehet tudni mi az az ok, amelyik hasonló következményekkel járhat – mondta a nő, és hirtelen meglátszott rajta a kora: Harry látta a szemében, a szeme és a szája körüli apró ráncokon.

– Szóval nem beszélhetek vele – monda Harry ingerülten. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy ott kell ülnöm mellette némán, és a hisztériarohamait hallgatnom?

– Ne kiabáljon, Mr. Piton! – a meleg hang egy kicsit hűvösebbé vált. – Nagyon sok dologról beszélhet vele, amelyek nem kapcsolódnak az emlékeihez. Beszélhet vele például a tényekről, de nem beszélhet az eseményekről.

Harry összezavarodott.

– Nem értem, asszonyom – mondta ez alkalommal udvariasabban.

– Beszélhetsz neki a tényekről, de amennyiben a téma közvetlenül kapcsolódik valamely törölt emlékéhez, csak leírásuk nélkül teheted. De egész történeteket is mesélhetsz neki teljes leírással, ha ő maga nem vett bennük részt.

– Értem. Nem adhatok át neki képeket, így nem teszem tönkre a lassan felbukkanó emlékeit.

– Pontosan. Sőt, ne beszélj arról sem, milyen érzésekkel viszonyult bizonyos múltbeli helyzetekhez. Vagy még jobb, ha egyáltalán nem beszélsz az érzéseiről.

Harry a fejéhez emelte a kezét, és megmasszírozta a halántékát, majd megdörzsölte fájó szemét.

– Ez átkozottul nehéz. Lehetetlen.

– Albus úgy gondolja, elég intelligens vagy ahhoz, hogy megtedd.

– Nos… van valami trükk, ami segíthetne, hogy hogyan tehetném?

– Számolj tízig, mielőtt válaszolnál egy kérdésre.

* * *

– Ó, a tékozló fiúnak végre eszébe jutott az apja! – emelte fel a fejét Piton, és egy gúnyos mosolyt eresztett meg Harry irányába. A _fiú _úgy hangzott a szájából, mintha sértés volna. Harry megállt az ajtóban, és nagyot sóhajtott. 

– Minden nap itt voltam. A gyógyítók nem engedték, hogy meglátogassalak – mondta halkan.

– Szerencsére – Piton gúnyos mosolya kiszélesedett. – Szóval, mit csinálsz itt?

Harry rendkívül hülyén érezte magát. Tényleg, mit csinál itt?

– Csak látni szerettelek volna… – sikerült kipréselnie magából, és súlyát a bal lábáról a jobbra helyezte át.

– Láttál. Mehetsz. – Tiszta, hígítatlan gúny csöpögött a férfi szavaiból.

– Nem. – Harry végül is belépett, és halk kattanással becsukta maga után az ajtót. – Együtt fogunk lakni augusztustól, és azt szeretném, ha addig újra megismerkednénk.

– Miért kéne veled laknom a szabadidőmben? – vont vállat Piton. – Van, ahol lakjál, nemdebár? Augusztustól is lakhatsz ott.

– Igen, de te vagy a hivatalos gyámom, Perselus – mondta Harry, és remélte, hogy semmi olyat nem mondott, ami a gyógyulás folyamatát veszélyeztetné.

– Perselus? Ki engedte meg, hogy a keresztnevemen szólíts? – kérdezte Piton magából kikelve.

Harry nagy levegőt vett.

– Az apám vagy. Hogyan szólíthatnálak? – a válasz megfelelően semlegesnek tűnt.

– Ó, már megint ez az _apa _szamárság. Ki mondta, hogy én vagyok az apád?

Most hogyan válaszoljon? Harry gondolatai vadul száguldottak.

– Nézz rám – mondta végül a Perselustól tanult, tökéletesen begyakorolt fagyossággal.

A férfi feszültsége hirtelen elenyészett. Perselus felvonta szemöldökét, és egy hosszú, vizslató tekintetet vetett felé.

– Valóban, a külső jegyek alapján úgy tűnik, tényleg a fiam vagy. Habár biztos vagyok benne, hogy soha nem nemzettem egyet sem.

– Csakhogy itt vagyok, és kétségtelenül Pitonnak nézek ki – felelte Harry.

– A kinézet könnyen félrevezetheti az embert, kölyök – mondta Piton fakó hangon. Harry megrázkódott, amikor ismét megérezte a hideget az ismerős hangban. Hirtelen halálosan fáradtnak érezte magát.

– Bármikor folyamodhatsz apasági tesztért – tanácsolta végül. – Vagy főzhetsz egy főzetet, ami megmondja, vagy rám vethetsz egy Személyigazoló Bűbájt. – _Legalább megtudod, hogy az öcséd fia vagyok_ – gondolta Harry magában –, _és nem kell tovább hazudoznom_.

– Az igazoló bűbájt csak minisztériumi hivatalnokok használhatják – mondta Piton önelégülten vigyorogva – a vérteszt vagy a főzet csak valószínűvé teszi az apaságot, nem bizonyossá.

Harry vállat vont.

– Nem mondom el nekik, hogy használtad. Egyébként is, ha nem akarsz hinni nekem, megnézheted a dokumentumainkat a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban.

– Nem is vagy olyan okos, ahogy Albus mondta.

– Miért? – kérdezte Harry semleges hangon. – Csak mert azt mondtam, hogy használhatod az azonosító bűbájt? Tudom, hogy tilos a használata és csupán a minisztériumi halottazonosítók használhatják a holttesteken, de…

– Elég! – Piton felemelte a kezét, hogy ezzel is nyomatékot adjon a szavának. Harry befogta a száját és megint vállat vont – Most elvégzünk egy vérvizsgálatot. ÉN hajtom végre. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is belepiszkáljon.

– Csak azt fogja mutatni, hogy a fiad vagyok – sóhajtotta Harry, de nem tiltakozott. _És elhiszed, hogy a hazugág igaz_ – tette hozzá magában szomorúan.

Perselus felállt, és intett Harrynek.

– Menjünk.

Harry közvetlenül Perselus után gyalogolt. Kissé meglepte, mennyire jól ismeri a férfi a kórházat. A tétovázás bármiféle jele nélkül a lépcsőház felé tartott.

– Honnan tudod, hol vannak a laboratóriumok a kórházban? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian, ahogy lefelé tartottak az alagsorba.

– Gondolom, te nem akarsz bájitalmester lenni, ugye? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

– Még nem tudom – válaszolta Harry az igazságnak megfelelően – Miért?

– A laboratóriumok _mindig _az alagsorban vannak – vigyorodott el gúnyosan Perselus.

Harry rosszindulatúan vigyorgott vissza.

– Értem. Ha tehát baleset van a pincében, az azonnal és tökéletesen lerombolja az egész épületet, így nem kell a továbbiakban aggódni a helyreállítás miatt.

– A hivatalos laborokban nem alkalmaznak Longbottomokat – mondta Piton hidegen.

– Most még nincs, de semmit nem tudhatsz a jövőről – Harry alig tudta visszatartani a nevetését. Piton megállt, és felé fordult.

– Mire célzol?

– Ha nem tévedek, Neville Longbottom is a haladó bájital osztályba fog járni szeptembertől – mondta Harry olyan pimaszul, ahogy csak tudta. Folytatták az útjukat a labor felé.

– Lehetetlen – válaszolta határozottan Piton néhány lépés után. – Nem hiszem, hogy akár megszerezte az RBF-et bájitaltanból. De még akkor is, ha véletlenül sikerült volna, csak olyanokat veszek be a haladó bájitaltan csoportba, akik kiválót szereztek az RBF vizsgákon, és tényleg nem akarom lerombolni a Roxfortot….

– Majd meglátod – mosolygott Harry titokzatosan.

– És mi van veled? – váltott Piton hitelen témát, és bekopogott a labor ajtaján.

– Mármint a bájitaltan eredményemmel? – kérdezte Harry. Amikor Piton bólintott, elvigyorodott. – Még nem tudom. Még nem kaptam meg a hivatalos értesítést az RBF eredményeimről.

– De hogy érzed? – a férfi komolynak tűnt.

– Nem szabadulsz meg tőlem olyan könnyen – mondta Harry. Az ajtó hirtelen kinyílt, és egy nagydarab boszorkány torlaszolta el a keretet.

– Mit akarnak? Nem tudnak olvasni? – kérdezte mérgesen, és a mutatóujjával egy darab papírra mutatott, ami az ajtón lógott. KOPOGNI TILOS – állt rajta.

– Álljon félre, Lamarre – csattant fel Piton. – Egy órára szükségem van a laborra.

– Piton professzor – lehelte a tiltakozó alak, és mintha összement volna. – Természetesen, de szólnom kell…

– Akkor menjen és szóljon – lépett be Piton a laborba Harryvel a sarkában.

– De nem engedhetem meg, hogy behozza a…

– Ő a fiam – mondta fanyarul.

– Ó, nem is tudtam…

– Én sem!

Harry kényszert érzett, hogy felvihogjon. Valójában gyűlölte Perselusnak ezt az udvariatlan, nagyképű és beképzelt oldalát, de Mrs. (vagy Miss?) Lamarre viselkedése megérdemelte Perselus megvetését. Amikor a nő eltűnt, Harry Perselushoz fordult.

– Megengedik, hogy bejöjj?

– Mint ennek az intézménynek a bájital mesterét, természetesen beengednek.

– De te… – rázta Harry a fejét. Nyilvánvalóan sok dolog volt Perselusról, amit nem tudott meg az elmúlt együtt töltött év során.

– …nem itt dolgozom – fejezte be a bájitalok mestere a mondatot. – De _nekik is _dolgozom. Sokat használnak az általam kifejlesztett készítményekből – mondta, közben az egyik raktározó szekrényről leemelt egy hivatalosan lepecsételt üveget, amelyben élénk narancsszínű főzet volt, felirata szerint „Derítő Főzet." Kihúzta a dugót, és tartalmát egy apró üstbe öntötte. Meggyújtotta a tüzet, és ráhelyezte az üstöt. – Nem tudtál róla, nem igaz?

Harry csak bámult rá, és megfelelő válasz után kutatott.

– Azt hiszem, sok dolog van, amit nem tudok rólad – mondta végül. – Az az egy év, amit együtt töltöttünk, nyilvánvalóan nem volt elég, hogy mindent megtudjunk egymásról. És egyébként sem vagy az a fecsegő típus.

Piton összeszorította az ajkait.

– Naná, hogy nem – mormogta felháborodottan. – Akkor nézzük. – A gőzölgő edény fölé hajolt. – Na, most már elég forró – mondta, és két apró pohárba osztotta szét a főzetet. – Nyújts ide a mutatóujjadat.

Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, és hagyta, hogy Piton megszúrja egy fertőtlenített tűvel. A szúrás után néhány cseppet beleengedett az egyik pohárba. Aztán magával is ugyanezt tette.

– Mi következik? – kérdezte Harry, és torka enyhén összeszorult az idegességtől. Perselus és ő mindig is elfogadták a tényt, hogy Harry valóban Quietus fia, de most egy kicsit nyugtalan volt. Eleget tanult az elmúlt évben, hogy tudja, az örökbefogadási bűbáj, amit Perselus használt az ő hamisított temetése után, akkor is működött volna, ha nem lett volna az unokaöccse, épp úgy, ahogy James Potter örökbefogadási bűbája is ragyogóan működött tizenöt évig, úgyhogy most kétségek mardosták.

– Várunk néhány percet, azt hiszem, öt elég is lesz – válaszolta Piton, és hallatszott, hogy maga is kíváncsi.

Harry bólintott és megpróbált arra a pálcára gondolni, amit együtt csináltak, és Quietus pálcájára, Dumbledore meséjére, de hirtelen minden kétségesnek és bizonytalannak tűnt. Mi van, ha ő nem Perselus unokaöccse? Az a Perselus, akit a Rémálom Kúriában megismert, a fiának tekintette volna őt akkor is, ha a teszt eredménye nem pozitív, de ez az ember nem az a Perselus volt, ez sokkal inkább az a régi Piton volt, akit negyedik évből a bájitaltanórákról ismert: villogó tekintetű, fenyegető és teljesen… nos, rosszindulatú. A szemétláda. Harry szorosan behunyta a szemét.

– Csak nem vagyunk idegesek? – kérdezte Perselus incselkedve.

A szörnyeteg visszatért, gondolta magában Harry. Már megint újra és újra kell kezdenie mindent. Nyilvánvalóan nem volt semmilyen szilárd hely ebben az életben, ahol megállhatott volna: fel és le, mindig, mint egy hullámvasúton.

– Nem, nem vagyok az – mondta nem sokkal később. – Egyszerűen csak nem tudom, mit kezdjek ezzel az új oldaladdal. – Harry felnézett. Látta, hogy a ronda vigyor eltűnik Perselus arcáról, és egy nyugtalan kifejezés veszi át a helyét. Perselus valószínűleg elgondolkozott most azon, hogy a „fia" valószínűleg tényleg nem látta ezt az oldalát. Végül Perselus volt az, aki elnézett, és dühösen keresni kezdett valamit a szekrényben. Amikor megtalálta, megint elvigyorodott, és az asztalra tette.

Aztán felemelte a két poharat, és meglötyögtette a fény felé tartva őket, hogy színeiket összehasonlíthassa. Harry kezdett megnyugodni. Nem látott semmi különbséget a két főzet világoskék árnyalatában.

– Most belerakod az ellenőrző papírt, nem? – kérdezte. Az előző évben tanultak az ellenőrző papírokról. Gyakran használták a főzeteknél: ha valaki össze akart hasonlítani kettő, látszólag ugyanolyan főzetet, ezeket az apró cetliket használta. Minden alkalommal, amikor Piton használta őket egymás mellé helyezte egy tanulója főzetét a sajátjával, amelyik tökéletesnek látszott. Először a feltételezhetően jó főzetbe tette egy percig – a csík 100-ot mutatott – aztán a másikba. Ha az eredmény 95 vagy több volt a két főzet megegyezőnek tekinthető, 90 felett majdnem megegyező volt (sok esetben még a majdnem megegyező eredményt is elfogadják), 80 felett hasonló, 70 és 80 között rokonságban álló. – 70 felett kell lennie, nem?

Perselus megrázta a fejét.

– 70 csupán vérrokonságot jelent. Ennek 83 felett kell lennie – lógatta a csíkot óvatosan a poharába – hogy az apasághoz hihető legyen. A legjobb eredmény a „majdnem azonos" lenne, mert a vér sűrűsége nem túl nagy a Derítő Főzetben… – Kiemelte és leellenőrizte a nedves papírdarabot. 100-ot mutatott. Bólintott, majd óvatosan áthelyezte Harry poharába. – Így, most meglátjuk, hogy mit is akar Dumbledore elhitetni velem. – Piton arcán megelégedett vigyor uralkodott, ahogy magának motyogta: – Na, milyen mesét főztél ki mára?

Harry legszívesebben belenyomta volna Piton fejét a még mindig gőzölgő üstbe. Másrészről, valahogy megértette a gyanúját is. Ő, Harry vagy Quietus Harold Piton tényleg nem volt a fia. Egy pillanattal később Harry azt szerette volna, ha az ellenőrző papír valami 83 alatti eredményt mutat, és befejezhetnék a hazugságok sorát, de akkor…

– Ó! – hallotta Piton meglepett nyögését. Harry nem nézett a nedves csíkra. Piton megdöbbenése elárulta, hogy az eredménynek 90 felett kell lennie.

– 94! – kiáltott Piton meglepetten – De hát… Albus azt mondta, hogy anyád sár… mugli származású volt!

Harry röviden megborzongott az undortól. Sárvérű! Csodálatos!

– Rosszabb! – mondta gúnyosan. – Még félvér sem volt, _apa_. Csak egy darab sár, egy sima mugli! – Az utolsó szavakat már teljes tüdejéből kiabálta, aztán megfordult, és kiviharzott a laborból az ajtót hangosan bevágva maga mögött.

* * *

Amikor Harry hazaért, azt gondolta, hogy ez a nap már nem lehet rosszabb. Tévedett. 

Fájdalmas és hosszú éjszaka követte víziókkal, a Sötét Nagyúr megelégedett és őrült nevetésével és egy hosszú fizikai kínzással. Harry panasz nélkül viselte a fájdalmat, és erősen küzdött, hogy minél több információt szedjen össze, amikor két elviselhetetlen dolognak lett tanúja. Az egyik Leah első gyilkossága volt, hogy csatlakozhasson, a másik már megint Avery… Harry hiába próbálta elnyomni fájdalmát, a férfi első borotvavágására egész bőre égni kezdett, és mire Sirius és Hermione felrázták, pizsamája és lepedője nedves volt a vértől.

– Harry? – hallotta Harry a két rémült hangot még mindig félig kábulatban, és két kart érzett maga körül, melyek szorosan tartották. – Vérzik, Sirius! – Hermione hangja majdnem hisztérikus volt. – Vérzik!

– Ne kiabálj! – krákogta Harry rekedt hangon. – Nem vagyunk süketek! – De közelebb húzódott hozzá, úgy ahogy Perselushoz szokott a szokásos rémálmok után.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Sirius.

– Avery és a borotvája – mondta Harry, habár gyanította, hogy a többiek nem értik.

Csönd.

– Ez korábban is megtörtént már? – suttogott bizonytalanul Hermione. Amikor Harry kinyögött egy igent, megkérdezte: – Mit csinált Piton professzor ilyenkor?

– Először beveszem a vérzéselállító főzetet, utána meleg bájitalos fürdőt az izmok megnyugtatására és hogy segítsen a sebeimnek gyógyulni, de nincs nálam egy sem azokból. De – nyitotta ki a szemeit – Sirius, ha kinyitod a bőrönd harmadik zárját, találsz ott egy tele üveg vérzéselállító főzetet, az a nagy, bíbor főzet.

Amikor Sirius megtalálta, felült és elvette a kis palackot a kezéből.

– Gyakran használod? – kérdezte Sirius, miközben Harry néhányat kortyolt az üvegből.

– Nem – válaszolta Harry, majd a pizsama ujjával megtörölte a száját. – Csak ha a sebeim kinyílnak. Ez volt a harmadik alkalom.

– Mikor volt az első? – kérdezett újra Sirius, de ez alkalommal Hermione válaszolta meg a kérdést.

– Az első szeptemberben vagy októberben történt, négy héttel az aurorok első vizsgálata előtt. A második Ron támadása volt januárban…

Harry sóhajtott.

– A sebeket a Rémálom Kúriában szereztem. Avery vagdalt össze. Olyan sok vért vesztettem, hogy majdnem meghaltam. – Megint becsukta a szemeit, és szerette volna, ha Perselus itt van vele, itt és most! – Azt hiszem, ez volt az a pont, ami végleg megváltoztatta a helyzetet Perselus és köztem. Megijedt, hogy meghalok. Aztán… – Harry nem tudta folytatni. Mintha kihűlt volna belül, bűntudatosan gondolt arra, hogy előző nap otthagyta Perselust a laborban, csak mert….

Ó. A meleg víz felfrissítette. Perselus… De amikor kinyitotta a szemeit, Siriust látta maga fölé hajolni, és ő vitte vissza az ágyba – a tiszta ágyba, amit biztosan Hermione húzott át, aztán valaki egy csésze forró teát nyomott a kezébe. Hermione melléült, és egy takarót csavart kettejük köré, Sirius pedig leült a székre az ágy mellett, és csak nézett rá, és hirtelen Harry hallotta magát, ahogy csak beszélt beszélni és beszélt mindenről, amit nem tudtak róla, róluk, boldog napjaikról a pokolban: Perselusról, beszélgetéseikről, érzéseikről és végül a rokonságukról: a pálcáról, amit közösen csináltak, a szökésről, Pettigrew-ról. Az éjszakáról, amikor Perselus visszafogadta őt a Piton családba, egy nappal később az új külsejéről, a Weasley és a Noblestone családról, a Véres Báróról, rövid és tragikus végű kapcsolatáról Leah-val, és ahogy beszélt, úgy érezte, képtelen a végére érni. De aztán egyszer elérkezett oda, amikor Perselus felemelte a pálcáját, és törölte az emlékezetét, hallotta Hermione fuldokló zokogását és Sirius dühös sóhaját, és borzalmas, betölthetetlen hiányt érzett legbelül, a szíve fájt és megértette, hogy Perselus soha nem lesz már a régi.

Soha.

Biztos volt benne. Biztos volt, mert miközben az elmúlt hónapok eseményeit mesélte, érezte, hogy az élete teljesen máshogy alakult volna ezek nélkül az események nélkül, és az érzései ezek iránt formálták őt azzá a személlyé, aki volt – és Perselus nem emlékszik és nem is fog ezekre az érzésekre.

Harry hirtelen biztos lett abban, hogy a következő egy nagyon hosszú és fájdalmas év lesz…

És egyáltalán nem várt rá.

* * *

Másnap egy nagy, barna bagoly zörgött Harry ablakán. Nem volt ismerős madár, és először a kézírást sem ismerte fel a borítékon. Kigöngyölítette a pergament és a tetejére vetett egy pillantást. 

Ares.

_Quiet,_

_Nem tudom, mit tegyek. Anyám a nagybátyámhoz küldött, mert a minisztérium figyeli a házunkat, és itt nagyon sok a HF (tudod, mire gondolok). Anyám azt akarja, hogy hagyjam ott az iskolát, mert két hét múlva megkapom az RBF-jeimet, és hogy csatlakozzam „ahhoz a társasághoz, amihez tartozom" (ezek az ő szavai)._

_Félek. Nem akarom. Emlékszem a szavaidra, de nem tudom, hogyan találnék kiutat. Nem hiszem azt sem, hogy sok időm lenne gondolkodni._

_Nem tudom, mit tegyek._

_Írj, ha van valami ötleted._

_De gyorsan._

_Ares_

* * *

És íme, a trilógia harmadik, befejező része. Ne felejtsetek el véleményt hagyni!

Kösz:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fordította: Enelen  
Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

**

2. fejezet – Szópárbajok

* * *

Harry üres tekintettel bámult kifelé az ablakon. A párkányon ücsörgött térdén egy vaskos könyvvel, amit asztalnak használt, ujjai lustán játszadoztak egy tollal. Teljesen tehetetlennek érezte magát. Újra meg újra elolvasta Ares levelét, de fogalma sem volt, milyen tanácsot adjon a barátjának. Néha-néha vetett egy pillantást a könyvön fekvő majdnem üres pergamenre. Csak egy szó állt rajta:

_Ares,_

És egyszerűen képtelen volt folytatni. Túlságosan fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy gondolkodni tudjon. Az előző nap eseményei, Perselus durva megjegyzését és az Averyről szóló vízióját is beleértve kiszívták az erejét, most kimerültnek és üresnek érezte magát. Sirius és Hermione viselkedése az előző éjszakai vallomás után szintén idegesítette. Reggeli közben úgy bántak vele, mint egy gyászolóval vagy egy súlyos beteggel: suttogva beszéltek, és időről időre együttérző pillantásokat vetettek felé. Harrynek végül elege lett, és visszament a szobájába, hogy válaszoljon Ares aggódó levelére.

Egy pillanatra Harry elgondolkodott rajta, hogy talán megpróbálhatna Perselustól tanácsot kérni, de aztán elvetette az ötletet. Már nem olyan a kapcsolatuk, mint régen, és még akkoriban sem bízott meg Perselus a másik fiúban. Biztos csapdának tartaná a levelet, de Harry tudta, hogy ha van is valami csapda a dologban, azt Aresnek állították, nem neki.

Harrynek összeszorult a torka, ahogy megpróbálta magát Ares helyzetébe képzelni. Ahányszor eszébe jutott a fiú, mindig hálát érzett, amiért nem ő van abban a helyzetben: neki soha nem kellett választania aközött, hogy csatlakozzon Voldemorthoz és… És mi? Ares családja biztos nem adná át a fiút Voldemortnak, mint Perselus szülei – az ő nagyszülei! – tették az apjával! Biztos nem!

Harry a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Nem lehetett benne biztos. Egyáltalán nem ismerte Ares családját, és Ares már többször célzott rá, hogy valószínűleg anyja is halálfaló, csakúgy, mint apja volt. Perselus szülei is elég kegyetlenek voltak ahhoz, hogy megkínozzák a fiaikat, és hogy halálos átkot szórjanak a fiatalabbikra. És Ares levele… megijesztette Harryt. Ares halálra volt rémülve: többször is írta, hogy nem tudja, mit tegyen, a betűin látszott, hogy remegett a keze, bevallotta, hogy fél – ez mind azt bizonyította, hogy barátja teljesen kétségbe van esve.

Nem hagyhatja cserben. Ares mellette maradt még az idősebbik Malfoy „uralkodása" idején is, még azután is, hogy a Griffendélbe osztották, Ares mindig mellette állt a maga csendes módján. Harry gyanította, hogy Malfoy és bandája legalább egyszer megverte, de Ares nagyon jól titkolta a dolgot…

Most akkor mit írjon?

Felsóhajtott és megnyálazta a tolla hegyét.

_Ares_ –írta. – _Attól tartok nem tudok jó tanácsot adni. De ha veszélyesre fordulnak a dolgok, azt hiszem nem lesz baj, ha idejössz. Tudod, hogy hol vagyok, és a kandalló majdnem mindig nyitva van. Légy óvatos. Ne kockáztass feleslegesen. Q._

Összetekerte a pergament, és odalépett Ares baglyához. A madár felhuhogott, aztán kirepült a nyitott ablakon, néhány perc elteltével pedig teljesen eltűnt a borongós égen. Éppen időben. Harry összerezzent, mikor valaki halkan megzörgette az ajtót.

– Gyere be! – mondta, és megfordult. Sirius kukucskált be a szobába.

– Zavarlak? – kérdezte. Harry válaszul megrázta a fejét.

– Nem.

Sirius belépett, és becsukta az ajtót maga mögött.

– Én… én beszélni szeretnék veled – mondta óvatosan. Harry egy székre mutatott.

– Ülj le – mondta, és ő is lehuppant a szemben levő székre. – Úgy valahogy kevésbé hivatalos.

Black leült, de Harry látta rajta, hogy kényelmetlenül érzi magát. A férfi fészkelődött, és nem emelte fel a fejét.

– Szóval? – kérdezte Harry türelmetlenül.

– Mennyire komoly Perselus… amnéziája? – nyögte ki Sirius pillantását még mindig a padlón tartva.

– Eléggé – mondta Harry. – Nem emlékszik sem az elmúlt évre, sem a testvérére.

– Tegnap, mikor hazajöttél a kórházból, idegesnek tűntél…

– Hát… – Harry nem akart okot adni Siriusnak, hogy dühös legyen Perselusra. – Hetek óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy találkoztunk, és nem akarta elhinni az igazgató úr meséjét, hogy a fia vagyok.

– De hiszen nem is vagy a fia! – kiáltott fel Black, és most egyenesen Harryre nézett, aki ettől ideges lett.

– Igen, tudom, hogy biológiailag nem vagyok a fia, nem kell, hogy emlékeztess rá! – vágott vissza, de a következő pillanatban sikerült megnyugodnia. – Kértem Dumbledore-t, hogy ne hazudjon Perselusnak, de ő nem egyezett bele. Úgy gondolja, hogy hazudnunk kell, hogy fenn tudjuk tartani az álcámat. Az igazgató úr úgy gondolja, hogy Perselus nem fogadna el, ha tudná az igazságot a valódi származásomról. Nem hiszem, hogy igaza van, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy nem árulhatjuk el Perselusnak a kilétemet.

– Miért? – kérdezte Black Harry őszinte csodálkozására.

– Szentséges ég, Sirius! Perselus Piton gyűlöli Harry Pottert! – kiáltott fel türelmetlenül.

– De abban az átkozott börtönben mégis megpróbált megmenteni! És azt mondtad, hogy elsőben is megmentette az életedet…

– Igen, mert anya kényszerítette rá – mondta Harry ingerülten. – Megeskette a testvére nevére, hogy védelmezni fog. De most úgy tudja, hogy a testvére soha nem létezett. Soha nem szerette Quietust. Csak a kikényszerített eskü maradt, ami, ahogy még a börtönben bevallotta, csak még jobban meggyűlöltetett vele.

– Az az átkozott, zsíroshajú dög…

– Sirius! – csattant fel Harry figyelmeztetően. – Akármi is történt, ő még mindig ugyanaz az ember, akit apámként szeretek!

– De hát hogyan?

– Tegnap éjjel egyáltalán nem figyeltél? Azért, mert akkor ott megismertük, és megtanultuk tisztelni egymást. Két hétig össze voltunk zárva egy cellába. Megkínoztak, majdnem megöltek minket. Mi…

– De most teljesen más a helyzet – mondta hirtelen Black. – És én… Hallgass ide, Harry, nem hiszem, hogy enélkül visszafogadna…

– Igen, tudom – Harry dühe hirtelen elpárolgott, és átadta a helyét a kimerültségnek. – Tudom. És azt is tudom, hogy előbb vagy utóbb rájön, hogy Harry Potter vagyok, mert annyira azért nem hülye. Csak abban reménykedhetek, hogy addigra sikerült közelebb férkőznöm hozzá… valahogy… – elcsuklott a hangja.

– Ha bántani mer téged, én esküszöm… – kezdte Sirius, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Ő varázsló, te meg már csak egy kvibli vagy, Sirius. Nem tehetsz ellene semmit. Másrészt viszont én is elbírok vele. Én ismerem, még akkor is, ha ő nem ismer engem. És… Sirius, én már nem vagyok gyerek. Meg tudom védeni magam.

– Hiszen még tizenhat se vagy! – Black halványan elmosolyodott. – Bár a te korodban én is felnőttnek képzeltem magam, de aztán…

– Sirius, neked az én koromban nem kellett szembenézned Voldemorttal. Nem kellett átélned két hét kínzást, végignézned egy rakás kivégzést, hónapokig szerepet játszani, elhagyni a barátaidat… És Perselus mindig ott volt mellettem…

– Nem az én hibám, hogy én nem lehettem! – csattant fel Sirius.

– Tudom. És nem is az enyém. Egyszerűen csak így történt, és ezen már nem változtathatunk – Harry hangjából lemondás csengett. Csend ereszkedett rájuk.

– Harry? – szólalt meg Sirius néhány perc elteltével.

– Hmmm?

– Sajnálom.

– Én is sajnálom, Sirius.

* * *

Piton az ágyon feküdt és a _Bájitalkészítés Felsőfokon _legújabb számát olvasta. Harry azonnal felismerte a kiadványt, mikor belépett a szobába. Ez volt az a szám, amiben Perselus írása a módosított farkasölőfű-főzetről megjelent – éppen akkor, amikor Perselus még eszméletlenül feküdt a kórházban. Harry viszont már olvasta a nagybátyja újságját, és igazán meglepődött, mikor rájött, hogy majdnem mindent ért belőle. Igaz, hogy néhány dolognak utána kellett néznie a könyvtárban, de egészében véve nem is volt olyan bonyolult az a főzet.

– Látom, hogy te már beleolvastál – mondta hirtelen Piton, és becsukta az újságot.

– Ó – Harry elmosolyodott. – Olvastad a kérdéseimet a margón. – Oda írta fel azokat a dolgokat, amiket meg akart kérdezni Perselustól.

– Tetszik a mód, ahogy kérdezel – intett Harrynek, hogy üljön le, és újra kinyitotta az újságot. – Például ez itt… – és magyarázni kezdte az első kérdést.

Aztán az összes többit is alaposan megbeszélték, így a következő órák olyan gyorsan elteltek, hogy egyikük se vette észre, mennyi az idő, mikor végre befejezték. Mire a nővér jött, hogy a vacsoraidőre figyelmeztesse őket, teljesen körbe voltak véve összefirkált pergamenekkel. Harry egy széken térdelt, és átkönyökölt az asztalon, hogy lássa az ábrákat, amiket Piton magyarázatként rajzolt. Annyira elmerültek a beszélgetésben, hogy észre se vették a nőt, aki végül mosolyogva magukra hagyta őket.

– Hé, Perselus, jó lesz, ha gyorsan meggyógyulsz, mert nem hiszem, hogy Hermione meg én képesek leszünk rendesen megfőzni ezeket Re… hoppá… – Harry nyelt egyet, és gyorsan elhallgatott, mikor észrevette Perselus döbbent arckifejezését. Néhány percre Harry teljesen elfeledkezett Piton helyzetéről, és most sikerült kikotyognia valamit.

A professzor, aki eddig heves gesztikulálással kísérte a magyarázatait, az ölébe ejtette a kezét, és összeszorította a száját. Egy végtelennek tűnő percig halálos csend volt. Még a levegő is megfagyott közöttük.

– Úgy érted, Miss Granger? – kérdezte lassan Piton, és mikor Harry bólintott, folytatta: – Miért vagytok ti együtt nyáron?

– Dumbledore nem mondta el, hogy hol lakom most? – kérdezte Harry reménykedve.

– Nem – a férfi arcán megjelent a jól ismert gúnyos vigyor. – Csak biztosított róla, hogy biztonságban vagy.

– Hát akkor elmondom – Harry felsóhajtott, és felkészült a legrosszabbra. – De nem fogsz örülni neki.

– Nyögd már ki – mordult rá Piton.

– Előtte tudnod kell, mi történt év végén…

– Tudom, hogy néhány hétig Lucius volt az igazgató, és megölte az éppen esedékes sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt – Piton szája ronda vigyorra húzódott. – Ezt a pozíciót tényleg megátkozták… Szóval? Mi történt?

– Néhány mugli családot megtámadtak, olyanokat, amelyeknek varázsló gyermekeik voltak. Hermione – vagy Miss. Granger, ha neked így jobban tetszik – szüleit is megölték, és nem maradt élő rokona. Te eszméletlenül feküdtél, úgyhogy – Harry nyelt egyet a következő, apró hazugság előtt – Dumbledore megengedte, hogy a Rend főhadiszállására költözzünk… izé… Sirius Blackkel és a mostohalányával…

– MICSODA? – Perselus arca eltorzult a méregtől. – És most azzal a… azzal a sorozatgyilkossal élsz? Dumbledore-nak teljesen elment az esze? Én…

– Hallgass! – csattant fel Harry, de ez a válasz csak még jobban feldühítette Pitont.

– Ne merj velem ilyen hangon beszélni, fiú!

– De te.. – kezdte Harry dühösen, de abbahagyta. – Rendben – mondta aztán sokkal nyugodtabb hangon, és összefonta a karjait maga előtt. – Most már folytathatod.

– Nem, fiú – sziszegte Piton. – Vagy megtanulsz viselkedni, vagy elmész, nem érdekel. De nem fogom eltűrni, hogy így beszélj velem!

Harry csak megvonta a vállát, és kényszerítette magát, hogy ne vágjon vissza valami nagyon nagy szemtelenséget. Egy pillanatra majdnem elmosolyodott, ahogy megpróbált elszámolni tízig – a gyógyítónak teljesen más járt a fejében, mikor ezt a tanácsot adta neki.

– Úgy látszik, neked jogodban áll mindenkit csúfnevekkel illetni, Dumbledore-ra azt mondani, hogy elment az esze, Blackre, hogy sorozatgyilkos, az anyámra, hogy egy darab szemét, de nekem vigyáznom kell a számra, ha meg akarom tartani a drágalátos figyelmedet, ugye? – mondta végül Harry, és bár hangja nyugodtan csengett, nagyon jól tudta, hogy a megjegyzés mégis túl élesre sikeredett.

Újabb csend.

– Az a megjegyzés az anyádról… – kezdte Piton, és hirtelen úgy tűnt, kényelmetlenül érzi magát, de Harry nem hagyta, hogy befejezze a mondatot.

– Nem érdekel. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy az igazgató mindig is nagyobb és okosabb lesz nálunk, mindketten tudjuk, hogy Black NEM sorozatgyilkos, bár a Wizengamot elvette tőle a mágiáját, és életfogytiglanira ítélte a Libertyben, és csak azért nem kapta meg a dementorcsókot, mert a dementorok tavaly nyáron csatlakoztak Voldemorthoz, és most alig valamivel több egy kviblinél, anyám pedig…

– Nem volt mugli, ugye? – kérdezte Piton, ügyet se vetve Harry többi megjegyzésére. – Nem lehetett az. A teszt eredménye…

A hangja annyira reménykedőnek tűnt, hogy Harry dühében kis híján megütötte.

– Ide figyelj, engem nem érdekelnek a francos eredményeid, én… – de hirtelen rájött, hogy ez a Perselus, akihez beszél, NEM az a szemét, akit a bájital órákról megismert. Beteg, elvesztette az emlékeit, az érzéseit, és most képtelen elfogadni, kifejezni – és talán még érezni is – bármilyen érzelmet. Ez a gondolat eléggé megnyugtatta ahhoz, hogy csendesebben folytassa. – Nem lenne szabad ezekről a dolgokról beszélnem, Perselus. Ez túl erősen érint téged érzelmileg, és fogalmam sincs, hogy mondjam el neked mindezt anélkül, hogy összezavarnálak vele, ahogy a gyógyító mondta. Jobb lenne, ha az igazgató urat kérdeznéd. Ami pedig Blacket, Hermionét és engem illet: Dumbledore úgy gondolta, biztonságban leszünk a Black kúriában, mert jelenleg ott van a Rend főhadiszállása. Másrészt viszont Hermionét és engem muglik neveltek, és most mi tanítjuk Blacket arra, hogyan tud mugliként élni. Mi is, és az egész rend Fidelius bűbáj alatt van…

– De hiszen nem vagytok veszélyben – legyintett gúnyosan Piton. – Nem kell „biztonságban" lennetek.

– Ha ezzel rám céloztál, akkor nagyon tévedsz. Nem tudom, Dumbledore miért nem mondta el, de Voldemort rájött, kinek az oldalán állsz valójában, és többé már nem vagy kém – és te is nagyon jól tudod, miféle büntetés jár az árulók családjának.

Piton elsápadt, és arcáról eltűnt a gúnyos mosoly.

– Elmondta, de én… – suttogta. – Az a halálfaló dolog, amikor a minisztérium elfogott, volt annak valami köze hozzád?

– Igen. Voldemort elrabolt, és meg akart ölni. Te utánam jöttél. Alig éltük túl azt a találkozást. – Harry remélte, hogy nem beszélt a történésekről, csak a tényekről.

– De hát hogyan tudott elfogni? Hiszen a Roxfortban voltál, nem? – Újabb gyanakvó pillantás.

– Zsupszkulcs – mondta Harry egyszerűen. Perselus még a saját fiáról is képes volt feltételezni, hogy megszegi az iskolai szabályokat!

– Ó, a régi trükk. Mint Potter esetében. – a férfi szemei üresen meredtek a mennyezetre. – És ha már Potterről van szó… mit gondolsz róla? Ugyanabba az évfolyamba jársz, mint az az elkényeztetett idióta.

– Tévedsz – Harry szíve hirtelen hevesebben kezdett verni, és izzadni kezdett a tenyere. Piton lassan ráemelte a szemét.

– Ötödikbe jártál, mint Potter! Ismerned kell!

– Potter meghalt, Perselus – mondta halkan. Ahogy Piton arcán szétáradt az önelégült vigyor, Harry szinte fizikai fájdalmat érzett.

– Úgy látszik, még mindig vannak csodák, és az álmok néha valóra válnak…

Harry megtántorodott, és hányingere lett. Pedig erre számíthatott volna.

„_Valóban utált engem?"_

„_Hát… igen."_

Piton bevallotta, akkor, Voldemort poklában. Harry értette ugyan, de ettől még ugyanúgy fájt. Rettenetesen fájt, jobban, mint életében bármi. Hirtelen egyedül szeretett volna lenni, úgyhogy talpra ugrott, és elindult az ajtó felé.

– Hova mész? – kérdezte Piton.

– El. Mára elegem volt belőled. – Hátra se nézett, kinyitotta az ajtót, és kilépett a folyosóra. De mielőtt becsukta volna, visszafordult, és dühösen odavetette Perselusnak – Voldemort két hétig kínozta a Rémálom Kúriában, és végül Peter Pettigrew – igen, ő, és nem Sirius Black! – mondta ki rá a halálos átkot. – felnézett a férfi meglepett arcába. – Viszlát.

BUMM!

Harrynek még soha nem esett ilyen jól, hogy bevághatta az ajtót maga mögött.

Úgy látszik, mégsem teljesen tökéletes a kapcsolatuk.

* * *

– Quietus, várj! – hallott egy ismerős hangot a háta mögül, ahogy sietve elhagyta a szobát.

– Mi a… Neville! – kiáltott fel meglepetten. – Hogy… Mit keresel itt?

Harry azonnal rájött, hogy a kérdése nem éppen illendő, mert Neville zavarában elvörösödött, és nem nézett a szemébe.

– Gondolom ugyanazt, amit te – motyogta, és Harry is ugyanolyan kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mint a kerek arcú barátja.

Rövid csend ereszkedett rájuk.

– Sajnálom – szólalt meg végül Neville. – Biztos nem tudtad…

– Tudtam – vallotta be Harry. Nem akart több mindent eltitkolni Neville elől, mint amennyit okvetlenül muszáj. – Perselus már régen elmondta, mikor kérdeztem tőle, miért viselkedik olyan gonoszul veled szemben…

Neville felemelte a fejét, és Harry látta, hogy egy pillanatra elmosolyodott. A mosolya tovább szélesedett, mikor észrevett valakit Harry háta mögött.

– Piton professzor! Hát jobban van! – mondta Neville izgatottan.

Harry gyomra összeszorult, látva a barátja örömét a valamikor annyira gyűlölt professzor felépülése láttán. Lassan ő is Perselus felé fordult, de úgy érezte, mintha kővé váltak volna a tagjai. A Perselus arcán megjelenő rémület csak még tovább növelte a saját zavarát.

– Neville, ő… – Harry még ezt a két szót is alig bírta kinyögni.

– Mit keres itt, Mr. Longbottom? – kérdezte Piton, miután összeszedte magát.

Neville arca bizonytalanságot tükrözött.

– Ó, én… – képtelen volt megfogalmazni egy normális választ.

– Látogatóban járt – mondta Harry gyorsan.

Piton egy pillanatra megint megdöbbent, de aztán a döbbenet átadta a helyét az önelégült mosolynak, hasonlónak, mint amivel Harrynek pár perce volt szerencsétlensége találkozni.

– Értem – megrándult a szája széle. Aznap már nem először, Harry erős késztetést érzett, hogy behúzzon neki egyet.

De úgy tűnt, Neville kezdi érteni a helyzetet. Kérdőn Harryre nézett. Harry bólintott.

– Jobb, ha én most megyek – nyújtott kezet Neville Harrynek. – Viszlát.

Kezet ráztak, és Neville gyorsan eltűnt. Piton viszont ott maradt, és elgondolkodva ráncolta a homlokát. Rettenetesen dühösnek látszott. Talán az is volt, gondolta Harry.

Piton elkapta Harry karját, és visszarántotta a szobába. Bevágta az ajtót mögöttük, és megpördítette Harryt, hogy szemtől szemben álljanak egymással.

– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte vicsorogva.

– Neville Longbottom, az egyik diákod, aki V-t kapott a félévi bájital vizsgájára. – Harry tudta, hogy Neville eredményének említésével nem igazán segít a helyzeten, de nem tudta magában tartani. – Ezenkívül az egyik barátom.

– Barátod. – Perselus hangjából hitetlenkedés csendült ki.

– Pontosan. Csakúgy, mint Hermione Granger és Ares Nott. – Harry összefonta a karját maga előtt és büszkén felemelte a fejét.

– De ezek griffendélesek! Hogyan barátkozhatsz az átkozott griffendélesekkel?

– Ares mardekáros. A másik kettőről pedig annyit: Dumbledore és te megegyeztetek, hogy jobb, ha engem nem osztanak be, és McGalagony az ötödikes griffendélesekkel tett egy osztályba. – Harry nyelt egyet. Úgy döntött, jobb, ha most nem említi Perselusnak a beosztását.

Most először Harry elkapott valamit Perselus pillantásában. Valamit, ami leginkább kimerültségnek és zavarodottságnak tűnt – és ez elfújta minden haragját és csalódottságát.

– Hadd mondjam el – mondta halkan, és közelebb lépett a megint szigorú arcú férfihoz. – Hadd segítsek.

Piton arcán megint átfutott a bizonytalanság árnyéka.

– Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne. Legalábbis még nem. Cassia, a főgyógyász úgy gondolja, jobb, ha még várunk. Dumbledore is sok mindent titkol előlem. Megértem, de… – hirtelen rájött, hogy hangosan gondolkodik, és gyorsan becsukta a száját. Harry megint haragot érzett, de ezúttal nem Perselus felé.

– Nem mondták, hogy ne beszéljek veled. Éppen ellenkezőleg. A gyógyító csak arra kért, hogy ne meséljek el eseményeket, csak a tényeket. – Harry szinte tapintani tudta Perselus tétovázását.

– Lehet, hogy ez megint Dumbledore egy fondorlatos terve – motyogta hirtelen. – Azt akarja, hogy beszélgessünk, és ismerjük meg egymást.

Ez a Perselus annyira hasonlított arra a férfira, akit Harry megszeretett, hogy gondolkodás nélkül felkiáltott.

– De hiszen ismerjük egymást! – Abban a pillanatban, ahogy kicsúszott a száján, Harry rájött a saját butaságára. – Sajnálom – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Elfelejtettem számolni.

– Számolni?

– Úgy értem, tízig számolni. Mielőtt megszólalok.

Perselus csak bólintott, és lehuppant az ágyra.

– Jól van. Akkor lássuk azokat a tényeket. Ismertelek a múlt nyár előtt?

Harrynek egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, és gondolatban átkokat kezdett szórni Dumbledore fejére, amiért belekeverte ebbe a kellemetlen helyzetbe.

– Nem – nyögte ki végül. – Az után jöttél értem, hogy elmenekültél Voldemorttól.

– Elmenekültem?

– Fogságban tartott.

– De én… Hogy jött rá, hogy én vagyok a kém?

– Megpróbáltad megmenteni Pottert – jelentette ki Harry olyan semleges hangon, ahogy csak tudta.

– Én. Megmenteni. Pottert. Magasságos ég, ez nem lehet igaz!

Harry nagyon szeretett volna káromkodni egyet.

– Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha te is számolnál. Komolyan gondolod, amit mondtál?

Perselus arca zavarodottan megrándult. Hosszú ideig nem válaszolt.

– Ez is egyike azoknak a zavaró… érzelmi réseknek, ahogy Cassia nevezi őket – mondta elgondolkodva. – Tudom, hogy hasonló helyzetben meg kellene mentenem Pottert, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy most megtenném.

– De hát… miért? – kérdezte Harry. Szinte azonnal megkapta a választ.

– Azért, mert egy hülye, felelőtlen, idegesítő, szemtelen, elkényeztetett, beképzelt kölyök, kiköpött mása az apjának, aki… – itt hirtelen elakadt. Harry felsóhajtott, de csendben maradt. – Itt megint van valami, amire nem emlékszem. James Potter tett valamit, amire nem emlékszem, közösen azzal a gyil… Blackkel. – Harry egy kissé felderült, hogy Perselus visszatartotta magát Sirius sértegetésétől. – Aztán majdnem megöltek.

– Igen, a vérfarkasos baleset – bólintott Harry.

– Vagyis tudsz róla.

– Elmesélted.

– Van valami, amit nem meséltem el?

Harry úgy döntött, jobb, ha leül. Odahúzott magának egy széket, és lerogyott bele, szembe Perselussal.

– Sok mindent elmeséltél, Perselus.

Csend.

– Valójában nem vagy a fiam, ugye? – kérdezte hirtelen a professzor.

– Emlékezz a vérvizsgálatra.

– Emlékszem, de még mindig nem tudom elhinni. Emlékeznem kellene rád! A te emlékeidet nem töröltem! Nekem miért kellett…?

– Hogy megvédj a minisztériumtól – suttogta Harry megtörten.

– De… miért kellene megvédenem téged? Mit tettél?

– Sajnálom, Perselus – Harry suttogását már alig lehetett hallani. – Ez olyasmi, amit nem mondhatok el. Most nem. Még nem.

* * *

A következő napok sokkal csendesebben és nyugodtabban teltek Harry és Perselus számára. Nem kezdtek újra beszélgetni, Piton visszahúzódott mindenfajta beszélgetési kísérlettől, és őt ismerve Harry tudta, hogy zavarban van, talán még szégyenkezik is korábbi nyíltsága miatt. Ez nem volt újdonság: Harry még jól emlékezett előző karácsonyi beszélgetésükre a nevelőapja halálfaló múltjáról, és hogy az után a beszélgetés után is napokig alig szóltak egymáshoz. És bár ez a téma nem volt annyira kényes, maga a tény, hogy Harry többet tudott Pitonról és az elmúlt évek eseményeiről biztos idegesítette a férfit, a memóriájában lévő „lyukakról" már nem is beszélve. Úgyhogy inkább csak sakkoztak vagy a bájitalokról szóló cikkeket vitatták meg. Kapcsolatuk nem fejlődött tovább: Piton még csak nem is használta a Quietus nevet, nem kérdezett semmiről, és mindent egybevetve semmilyen jelét nem mutatta, hogy meg szeretné ismerni.

Harry szinte folyamatosan el volt keseredve, de mindig visszautasította Sirius segítségét, ahányszor a keresztapja vigasztalni megpróbálta. Nem akarta, hogy Sirius dühöngeni kezdjen Perselus miatt, hogy őt okolja, vagy hogy hosszú szónoklatokat tartson ellene – nem. Ez neki fájdalmas volt, és Sirius semmi hajlandóságot nem mutatott rá, hogy megpróbálja megérteni a helyzetet, úgyhogy Harry menekült, ahányszor Sirius a közelébe került. Hermione segítségét viszont elfogadta – a lány, úgy tűnt, megérti, és soha egy szót sem szólt Harry vagy Perselus viselkedése ellen, csak figyelmesen hallgtott.

Néhány nap után Sirius végre úgy döntött, hogy békén hagyja, és csendben félrehúzódott. Megsértődött. Hermione megpróbálta kibékíteni, de Sirius nem volt hajlandó megtenni az első lépést, Harry pedig úgy gondolta, hogy ő semmit nem tett keresztapja ellen, a férfi volt az, aki úgy reagált az egész helyzetre, mint egy kisgyerek.

– Nem viselkedem gyerekesen! – kiáltott fel Sirius. – TE viszont mindig feszült vagy és ideges, ahányszor csak visszajössz a kórházból, TE véded mindig azt a szemetet, aki le se fütyül téged, TE…

– Hallgass! – ugrott talpra Harry. – Nem értesz semmit!

– Mindent nagyon jól értek! – most Sirius is felállt, és csípőre tette a kezeit. – Törölte az emlékeit! Ez azt jelenti, hogy ő már _nem _az az ember, aki volt, Harry! Nem akarja, hogy a közelében legyél! Még csak nem is kedvel téged! És ha nem szerzi vissza az emlékeit, soha nem lesz már olyan, mint volt!

– Nem! Tévedsz! Nem az emlékek teszik az embert!

– De igen!

Mikor Hermione belépett, két dühtől vörös arcú, támadásra kész férfit talált a nappali közepén.

– Quiet! Sirius! Mégis mit képzeltek, mit csináltok? – kérdezte idegesen. – Az egész házban hallani ezt a hülye veszekedést! És Sirius – fordult most a magas férfi felé –, ne nevezd Quietust más néven. Nem vagyunk egyedül a házban, itt van Anne és a Rend több tagja is. Az ő biztonságát veszélyezteted ezzel az óvatlansággal, pedig neked kellene felnőttként viselkedned!

Sirius ökölbe szorította a kezeit, aztán szótlanul kirohant a szobából, és bevágta az ajtót maga mögött. Harry megpördült, és elindult fel a lépcsőn a szobájába, de ekkor Hermione a vállára tette a kezét, és megállította.

– Quietus, várj.

A lába megállt a levegőben, és megroggyantak a vállai.

– Mi van?

Hermione nyelt egyet, és közelebb lépett.

– Tudod, Siriusnak részben igaza van – mondta óvatosan.

– Nincs igaza – rázta meg a fejét Harry. De egy pillanat múlva hozzátette – Vagyis nem egészen. Perselussal kapcsolatban nincs igaza – elakadt. – Tudod, én is sokat gondolkodtam már róla, és én úgy gondolom, hogy a személyisége már kifejlődött, mikor a baleset történt. A szeretet, amit a múltban kapott nyomot hagyott rajta, még ha nem is emlékszik rá. Egyszerűen csak össze van zavarodva, és… Azt hiszem, megalázónak érzi a helyzetét. – Most szembefordult Hermionéval. – Szüksége van valakire. És az igazgató meg a főgyógyító úgy gondolják, hogy ebben a helyzetben jobb, ha én vagyok az. A feltételezett fia, nem pedig valami idegen. Még ha nem is tudja elhinni, hogy a fia vagyok, és ráadásul igaza is van. – Keserű fintor jelent meg a szája sarkában.

– Beszéltél Dumbledore-ral?

– Nem. A gyógyítóval beszéltem. Ő mondta.

Ez után a beszélgetés után Harry még több időt töltött egyedül a szobájában. Hálás volt Hermionénak, amiért félbeszakította azt a veszekedést Siriusszal, mert nem akarta teljesen megutálni a férfit, és azok után, ahogy viselkedett, nagyon közel járt hozzá. Most úgy gondolta, jobb, ha elkerüli, amennyire tudja.

A következő napok jeges légkörben teltek el. Egyikük sem próbált beszélgetést kezdeni, de még csak semleges dolgokról se társalogtak, és Hermionéra hárult a feladat, hogy közvetítsen közöttük, és megpróbáljon veszélytelen témát találni.

Szerencséje volt: két váratlan esemény is a segítségére sietett. A miniszter helyettese új választásokat írt ki, és bejelentette az időpontot is: augusztus 30-át. Ez után a bejelentés után a varázslóvilág teljesen lázba jött, és az izgalom még magasabbra hágott mikor megkezdődött Malfoy pere.

Harry mindkét témában erősen érdekelt volt: az ő és Perselus életét az új miniszter kiléte és a Malfoyra kimondott ítélet is erősen befolyásolja majd – ezenkívül nagy hatással lesz a háború kimenetelére is.

Rengeteg támadás történt a nyáron, és ezek nagy része meglepetésként érte Dumbledore-t és Patilt – úgy tűnt, sem a minisztériumnak, sem a Rendnek nincs több kémje Voldemort belső körében most hogy Perselus lebukott, és Harry, mivel túlságosan lefoglalta a saját fájdalma, csak kevés információt tudott szerezni a vízióin keresztül. A világos oldal óriási veszteségeket szenvedett: az áldozatok száma már kétszázon felül volt a megölt muglikat is beleértve. Voldemort viszont vigyázott, hogy ne ártson egyetlen lehetséges szövetségesének sem, nem támadott rá egyetlen aranyvérű, vagy – mindenki meglepetésére – kevert vérű varázslócsaládra sem. A varázsló gyerekekkel rendelkező mugli családok ellen elkövetett májusi támadás óta a minisztérium segített a túlélők és a lehetséges újabb áldozatok külföldre menekítésében (leginkább Amerikába szöktek át), és megpróbálta megvédeni azokat, akik itt maradtak, úgyhogy az elmúlt két hónapban egy kissé fellélegezhettek, de Patil bejelentése után a támadások újrakezdődtek, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy a helyzetét gyengítsék. Majdnem biztos volt, hogy szeptembertől Patil lesz az új miniszter.

Malfoy pere újabb problémát jelentett. A varázslóvilág többsége (egyéntől függően) túlságosan tisztelte vagy félt tőle ahhoz, hogy ártatlannak tartsa mindazon bűnökben, amivel a minisztérium vádolta. Harry teljesen megdöbbent, mikor először olvasta ezeket a véleményeket a Prófétában. Éppen Perselus szobájában ült a kórházban, és mindjárt meg is mutatta a cikket Pitonnak, de ő csak vállat vont.

– Túl sok pénze van és túl jók a kapcsolatai. Aranyvérű, és rengeteg pénzt költött adományokra, négy hónapig a Roxfort igazgatója volt… Nem csoda, hogy képtelenek ilyen gyorsan elhinni, hogy bűnös – magyarázta unott hangon, de eddigre Harry már elég jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy átlásson a megjátszott unottságán, és lássa, hogy valóban érdekli a téma.

Sirius viszont hülyeségnek tartotta ezeket a félelmeket, és úgy tűnt nem hajlandó többet foglalkozni velük.

Harry egyszer csak észrevette, hogy türelmetlenül várja az augusztust, mikor végre megszabadul Siriustól és idegesítő viselkedésétől. Perselus még legszemétkedőbb időszakaiban is elviselhetőbb volt számára, mint Sirius a legjobb kedvében. Harry elnevette magát, mikor ez a gondolat felötlött benne.

Talán mégiscsak igazi _Piton _ő is.

* * *

Hermione aggódott. Quietus (Harry – de ő egyszerűen képtelen volt Harryként gondolni rá, mert ez a fiú, akivel egy éve megismerkedett annyira más volt, mint az a Harry, akit évekig ismert) az utóbbi hetekben megint fogyni kezdett (a lány úgy számolta, már több, mint öt kilót). Arca már nem egyszerűen sápadt volt, hanem sárgás árnyalata lett, mint Piton professzornak, sötét karikák voltak a szemei alatt, és ritkán mosolygott. Amikor pedig éppen nem a kórházban volt, csak bolyongott elkeseredetten a házban…

Hermione sokáig úgy gondolta, hogy Piton áll a fiú rosszkedve mögött, úgyhogy nem mert szólni a gyanújáról. Nagyon jól tudta, hogyan fogadta Quietus Sirius megjegyzéseit, és hogyan eltávolodtak egymástól, pedig korábban barátok voltak. Hermione félt, hogy Quietus teljesen magára marad ebben a számára oly nehéz időben, úgyhogy inkább nem provokálta, csak csendben hallgatta, ha a fiú hajlandó volt vele megosztani néhány érzését, félelmét, fájdalmát. Nem mintha gyakran tette volna. Általában éppen ellenkezőleg, a fiú nyugtatta meg őt, mikor elragadta a gyász: Quietusnál csendes vigasztalásra és hallgató fülekre talált.

De, ahogy aztán kiderült, tévedett. Vagyis talán csak részben tévedett, mert Piton professzor betegsége igazán nem javított Harry hangulatán, de mégsem ez állt a háttérben, hanem a Voldemort kínzásairól szóló rendszeres, mindennapos víziók. Harry minden éjjel csak néhány órát tudott aludni. Hermione véletlenül jött rá.

Egy éjszaka, mikor Harry elfelejtette (vagy nem akarta) visszalebegtetni a szobájába, hajnali három órakor a kényelmetlen kanapén ébredt. Mikor elindult vissza a szobája felé, látta, hogy fény szűrődik ki Harry ajtaja alatt. Óvatosan belesett, nehogy véletlenül felébressze a barátját, de Harry nem aludt. Olvasott, de annyira fáradt volt, hogy észre se vette a nyitott ajtóban álló Hermionét.

Kíváncsiságtól hajtva Hermione a következő éjjel is odalopózott megnézni.

Aztán az azután következőn.

És az utána következőn.

És Harry mindig olvasott alvás helyett. Úgy tűnt, minden éjjel ezt teszi.

Hermione nem tudta, mit tegyen. Még csak háromszor ellenőrizte Harryt, de annyira fáradt volt az alváshiánytól, hogy alig bírt talpon maradni napközben. Nem tartotta jó ötletnek megosztani a felfedezését Siriusszal – ahogy ezek mostanában viselkednek egymással, ez nem tűnt okos dolognak. Harry dühös lenne rá, Sirius dühös lenne Harryre, amiért ő titkolózott előtte, és barátja végül teljesen magába fordulna. Erős kísértést érzett, hogy elmenjen a kórházba, és segítséget kérjen a professzortól, de a jelenlegi helyzetben egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy a férfi segítene.

Fogalma sem volt, mi tegyen. Barátságuk kedvéért minden éjjel elment Harry ajtajáig, és mindig úgy tervezve, hogy most aztán belép, de túlságosan félt, hogy zavarba hozza, úgyhogy végül csak ücsörgött titokban az ajtó előtt egy-két órát. Ő viszont nem volt annyira erős, mint Harry, úgyhogy a kimerültségtől gyakran elaludt ott helyben, a folyosó padlóján.

A nyolcadik éjszakán elfojtott hang ébresztette fel a kényelmetlen alvásból. Hermione gondolkodás nélkül lépett a félhomályos, éppen csak nem sötét szobába, és azonnal észrevette Harry összegömbölyödött alakját. A fiú arca fájdalmat tükrözött, de egész arckifejezése mutatta, hogy uralkodni próbál magán: kezét olyan erősen ökölbe szorította, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek, kiverte a veríték, és a fogai összecsikordultak, de mozdulatlanul feküdt. Néha-néha apró rándulások futottak végig a testén, és visszafojtott nyögések törtek elő belőle. Viselkedése világosan mutatta, mekkora önuralommal rendelkezik… és Hermionénak nem volt szüksége sok időre, hogy rájöjjön, miért.

Harry önként vállalta a szenvedést, hogy információt gyűjtsön a Rend számára.

Kábultan ült le Harry ágya szélére, és a fiú homlokára tette a kezét. Lassan, nehogy megijessze, kisimította az izzadt hajtincseket a homlokából. Harry teste összerándult, és könnyezni kezdett.

– Perselus… – mondta, és álmában közelebb bújt Hermionéhoz. – Annyira fáj… – addig erőlködött, míg a feje végül Hermione vállán nyugodott.

A lány ügyetlenül ölelte magához. Harry felsóhajtott, úgy tűnt, elmúlt a víziója, de nem ébredt fel. Hermione érezte, hogy a hálóing átnedvesedik a vállán. Harry még mindig sírt. A lány feljebb húzta a takarót, egészen a nyakáig, és maguk köré csavarta. Nem sokkal később ő is elaludt.

* * *

Mikor később Harry felébredt, első gondolata az volt, hogy Perselus mégis visszatért hozzá. De a másik teste valahogy kisebb volt, és olyan… más. Még az illata is teljesen más volt. Nőies.

Felpillantott, és ijedtében kis híján felkiáltott. Hermione volt az, aki a karjaiban tartotta, talán már órák óta.

Harry óvatosan húzódott távolabb, és látta Hermione arcán a megkönnyebbülést, mikor a súly eltűnt a lábáról. A lány felsóhajtott, és az oldalára fordult.

Harry még óvatosabban lejjebb, fekvő helyzetbe húzta, betakarta eddigi közös takarójukkal, aztán az ágy másik felébe húzódva magához hívott egy másikat, és újra elaludt.

Csak mikor órákkal később meghallotta Black ordítását az ajtóból, akkor jött rá, hogy talán nem a legjobb ötlet volt hagyni, hogy Hermione elaludjon mellette.

Még mindig félig aludt, mikor Black kirántotta az ágyból, ki a szobából, át a saját hálószobájába, és a falhoz nyomta.

– Mégis mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz az én házamban?

Harry nagy nehezen nyitotta ki a szemét, és ásított egyet.

– Mi van?

– Te meg Hermione egy ágyban! – Sirius arca majdnem olyan lila volt a dühtől, mint Vernon bácsié szokott lenni.

– Ja, az semmi – motyogta, és újabb ásítással lekuporodott a földre.

– Ne legyél nevetséges! – ordított rá Sirius. – Még tizenhat évesek se vagytok!

– Tudom – Harry leült a földre.

– És?

– És mi? Nézd, Sirius, hagyj aludni. Aludni akarok…

Siriusnak viszont egészen más elképzelései voltak. Felrántotta a fiút, és így egyenesen az arcába ordíthatott.

– Ha még egyszer elkaplak, fiú, kiverem belőled!

Harrynek csak ekkor esett le végre a dolog.

– De hiszen nem is csináltunk semmit! Rémálmom volt, és ő…

– Túlságosan gyakran vannak rémálmaid! – csattant fel Sirius. Harry nyelt egyet.

– Ez így van. – A csendes hang lehűtötte a dühöngő férfit.

– Mit csináltatok? – kérdezte az most már nyugodtabban.

– Aludtunk. _Csak _aludtunk. Még csak nem is járunk együtt, Sirius! Csak barátok vagyunk, Hermione nem a… a… izé, barátnőm! – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Sőt, nem is akarok másik barátnőt magamnak. A legutolsó valahogy túlságosan rosszul sült el. Azt hiszem egy időre elegem lett – mondta, és megint ásított egyet. – Visszamehetek most már aludni?

Sirius vetett még egy utolsó gyanakvó pillantást rá, de aztán a saját ágya felé intett.

– Használd az enyémet. A tiéd foglalt.

– Kösz, Sirius –motyogta Harry, és bemászott a takaró alá.

– Amint Hermione felébred, őt is megkérdezem.

– Tőlem – Harry félálomban megpróbált vállat vonni.

– És megmondom Pitonnak…

Az álom azonnal kiröppent a szeméből.

– NE! Azt nem teheted! – Harry kiugrott az ágyból. – Perselus teljesen kiakadna! Nem lehetsz ilyen szemét! Mondd meg inkább Dumbledore-nak, az nem érdekel, de kérlek, Perselusnak ne, kérlek, Sirius, Perselusnak ne – az utolsó szavakat már halkan motyogta. Sirius nem lehet ennyire gonosz! Rémülettől tágra nyílt szemmel nézett Siriusra.

– Sajnálom, Ha- Quietus – Sirius elvörösödött. – Nem mondom meg neki, ne aggódj.

Harry visszahuppant az ágyra.

– Akkor most aludhatok?

– Igen, aludhatsz – mondta a férfi, és kilépett a szobából, halk kattanással becsukva az ajtót a háta mögött.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fordította: Patka  
Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

3. fejezet – Erica

* * *

**

– Szóval már hallottál a báróról.

Perselus és Harry a kórház laboratóriumában voltak: miután Harry többször is kérte, a bájitalmester elhatározta, megengedi, hogy segítsen Lupin módosított farkasölőfű-főzetének elkészítésében. A laborban való közös munkának nem várt következményei voltak: új témákat nyitott meg kettejük beszélgetésében. Miközben aprították, szeletelték, kavargatták és porították az összevalókat, Perselus elfelejtette azon fogadalmát, miszerint nem beszél a fiúval és észrevételeket tett, egyiket a másik után… Az első közösen eltöltött óra után Perselus meglepve vette észre, hogy immár a sokadik témát tárgyalják át. Éppen a Véres Bárónál tartottak.

– Természetesen ismerem. Amikor tavaly megérkeztünk a Roxfortba, első dolgod volt, hogy bemutass neki. – Harry elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott első találkozása a szellemmel. – Nem igazán kedveltem, és amikor rájöttem, hogy a családomhoz tartozik… Nagy meglepetés volt.

Perselus gyanakodva nézett rá.

– Ismerted már azelőtt is?

Harry abbahagyta a szeletelést.

– Micsoda?

– Azt mondtad nem kedvelted.

Harry vállat vont és mélyet lélegzett.

– Hát, amikor először találkoztunk a sötét előcsarnokban, rád várt, én meg majdnem frászt kaptam. Aztán bemutattad nekem…

– Szóval az első pillantásra eldöntötted, hogy nem kedveled.

Harry kétségbeesetten rázta a fejét. Egy paranoiás ex-kémmel beszélgetni nem igazán volt egyszerű, arról nem is beszélve, hogy hazudnia kellett.

– Igen, így van – vigyorodott el végül. – És azt mondta… Perselus, mire emlékszel most? Volt valami hatása a memóriarögzítő bűbájoknak az emlékezetedre?

Rosszalló arckifejezés futott át a férfi arcán, amelyet egy rövid, keserű nevetés követett.

– Természetesen semmi. Semmivel sem emlékszem többre, mint amikor egy hónapja felébredtem. – A nevetése elhalt. – De legalább a pszichológiai kezelések segítenek, hogy együtt tudjak élni az emlékezetemben lévő résekkel.

– Elmondták az okát…?

Perselus nagy komolyan keverni kezdte a főzetet.

– Sok mindent mondtak. Cassia azt gyanítja, hogy nem jól használtam a bűbájt, így lehetetlen helyrehozni.

Harry megborzongott, és megpróbálta lenyelni a gombócot a torkában.

– Értem. – Ez rossz hír volt. Nagyon, nagyon rossz hír.

Tíz percig csöndben dolgoztak. Aztán Harry, aki ezt kényelmetlennek találta, megpróbálta folytatni az előző témával.

– A báró azt mondta neked – folytatta tökéletesen semleges hangon –, csalódott benned, mert néhány héttel azelőtt rájött, hogy elárultad Voldemortot.

Ahogy meghallotta a Sötét Nagyúr nevét, Perselus éles pillantást vetett Harryre.

– Voldemort? – kérdezte kötekedve. – Mi van Tudodkivel?

– Ugyan, Perselus! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Engem muglik neveltek fel. Tizenhat évesen ismertem meg ezt a nevet, és a muglik nem félnek attól, hogy egy nevet kiejtsenek.

– A muglik hülyék.

– Semmi baj nincs a muglikkal! – vágott vissza Harry, majd gyorsan megkérdezte. – De ha elmesélem ezt a történtet, túl sok dologra jöhetsz rá… a múltadból.

– Ó, micsoda öröm, megismerni a múltamat egy olyan fiútól, aki… – vicsorodott el Piton, és rosszallón Harryre nézett.

– Perselus! Nem a te hibád, hogy nem emlékszel fontos dolgokra. Ez…

– Akkor kinek a hibája lenne?

Harry megint megborzongott.

– Azt hiszem, az enyém.

– A tiéd – a kijelentés kérdésnek hangzott.

– Igen, az enyém – sóhajtott Harry – Azért törölted az emlékeidet, hogy megvédj a minisztériumtól. Azt hiszem… ööö… magyarázattal tartozom neked.

– Tartozol. – Perselus hangja tele volt gúnnyal. Harry bólintott. – Ebben az esetben azonban azt kérem, hogy meséld el az igazságot az anyádról.

Ó, már megint az anya téma. Harry őrülten kereste a kiutat a helyzetből.

– Gyűlölöd a muglikat – próbálta elterelni a szót.

– Témát váltottál.

Nem volt kiút. Harry felemelte a fejét és közvetlenül Perselus szemébe nézett.

– Anya egy mugli születésű boszorkány volt.

Megkönnyebbült sóhaj.

– Merlinnek hála, akkor nem volt mugli – motyogta Perselus a bajsza alatt.

Harry elgondolkodva vonta össze a szemöldökét.

– Szóval csak sejtetted, amikor elmondtad nekem a teszt eredményét.

– Nem – tért vissza Perselus figyelme az üstre, és pár csepp krup vért tett bele. – De ahogy elmondtam neked, a vérteszt csak valószínűsít, nem igazol. De ez egy mágikus teszt. Ha a szülők egyike nem boszorkány, vagy varázsló, az összehasonlítás eredménye általában 90 alatt van. Azt gondoltam, nem akarod felfedni az anyád kilétét, így hát elhatároztad, hogy…

– Dumbledore döntött így, nem én… – motyogta Harry sötéten.

– Gondoltam, hogy köze volt hozzá. Szóval, én…

– Nem hinném, hogy Dumbledore-nak bármi köze lett volna az anyámhoz – szakította félbe Harry idegesen vigyorogva.

– Te! – Perselus felemelte a hangját, de félbeszakította a kiáltást, és visszavigyorgott. – Igazad van. Szóval, hogy is volt az a kis csevely köztem és Saevus között?

Harry mosolygott. Nem tudta, hogy a bájitalfőzés miatt vagy a közösen eltöltött idő miatt, de a férfi kicsit kedvesebb lett felé, és ő boldogan fogadta az apró változást.

– Megdorgált amiatt, hogy átáltál, de amikor megmagyaráztad az indítékaidat, úgy tűnt, hogy elfogadja őket.

Perselus rövid, kérdő pillantást vetett Harryre, de figyelmét még mindig a csillogó üstre fordította.

– A nap csúcspontja – mondta halkan. – Amióta visszanyertem az eszméletem, azóta csodálkozom, hogy miért hagytam ott a Sötét Nagyurat. Figyelembe véve az igazgató meglehetősen… érdekes… – vetett egy lapos pillantást Harryre – viselkedését, nem tudom megérteni – megint kevert egyet –, miért váltottam oldalt.

Harry keze megremegett, és a kés a földre pottyant. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye.

– Régen meg azt mondtad, hogy nem tudod megérteni, miért választottad Voldemortot – mondta, mikor felegyenesedett. Perselus arca mérgesen sötétült el.

– Te…

– Mindent TE mondtál el nekem, amit rólad tudok, Perselus.

Hosszú vizslató pillantás.

– Rendben. Szóval miért váltottam oldalt?

– Mert a halálfaló szüleid azt akarták, hogy az öcséd is Voldemortot szolgálja. Quietus ezt nem akarta. Így hát elkapták és Voldemort elé vitték, aki halálra kínozta. Egy darabig te is részt vettél a kínzásában, de egy idő után nem voltál hajlandó tovább bántani, és akkor téged is megkínoztak. A halála után visszatértél a holttestével a Roxforba, és bevallottad Dumbledore-nak, hogy halálfaló vagy. Megkérted, hogy adjon át a minisztériumnak. Megtagadta, és akkor ajánlottad fel neki, hogy kémkedsz Voldemort ellen.

– Voldemort… megölte az öcsémet. – Perselus szemei elméláztak. – A szüleim és én őt szolgáltuk, és a szolgálatunk ellenére megölte az öcsémet.

– Apád volt az, aki átadta őt, hogy megöljék – suttogta Harry. – És Voldemort mentette meg az életedet, amikor apád téged is meg akart ölni.

Otthagyva az üstöt Perselus egy közeli székhez tántorodott, és rárogyott. Harry átvette a helyét, és folytatta a főzet kavargatását. Hosszú csönd után Perselus megkérdezte.

– Szerettem a szüleimet?

– Ne… – Harry megállt. „Ne beszélj arról, milyen érzésekkel viszonyult bizonyos múltbeli helyzetekhez. Vagy még jobb, ha egyáltalán nem beszélsz az érzéseiről." Visszhangzott az elméjében a főgyógyító hangja. – Nem hiszem, hogy ezt elmondhatom. Nem engedték meg, hogy a múltbéli érzelmeidről beszéljek. Összezavarhat.

– Igen, nekem is elmondták. – Újabb csönd. – Mit tudsz az öcsémről?

Harry aprót rántott a vállán.

– Csak néhány dolgot, amit te és Dumbledore elmondtatok. Ő volt az évszázad legjobb tanulója, a legnagyobb világos varázsló, és az igazgató azt akarta, hogy ő legyen az örököse. Hollóhátas volt, és – vigyorgott Harry – nagyon hasonlított rád és rám: magas volt, sötét hajú és fekete szemei voltak, mint neked. Tiszta Noblestone.

– Mi ez a Noblestone dolog? – kérdezte Perselus kíváncsian. – Honnan tudsz erről?

– Mutattál fotókat a nagyanyámról, az utolsó élő Noblestone-ról. Tudom, hogy rokona vagyok a Malfoy családnak is, mert Draco Malfoy és az én nagyanyám testvérek voltak.

– Mi van Draco és közted? Barátok vagytok? – kérdezte Perselus, és felállt.

Harry hevesen rázta a fejét.

– Ó nem! – Az arca undort tükrözött. – Az első pillanattól kezdve gyűlölt. Tudja, hogy átálltál, és elmondták neki, hogy az anyám mugli volt…

– MICSODA? – Piton olyan erővel ragadta meg Harry vállát, hogy a fiú felszisszent. – Ezek az emberek azt hiszik, hogy én és egy mugli… hogy azt tettem egy muglival? – Elvörösödött, és megremegett a dühtől és undortól.

– Te és Dumbledore főztétek ki ezt a mesét, hogy megvédjetek…

– Téged! – Piton olyan erősen vágott az öklével az asztalra, hogy az üstben lévő főzet majdnem kilöttyent. – Mindig csak te és a te védelmed! Ki vagy te? Mi olyan fontos benned, hogy meg kelljen védeni? Miért keresne a minisztérium? – mérgesen rázta meg Harryt.

Harry megpróbálta lefejteni válláról a férfi ujjait.

– Az apák általában meg szokták védeni a fiaikat, Perselus. És nem csak a minisztériumból érdeklődnek irántam, hanem a régi urad is. Habár Voldemortnak megvannak a saját emberei a minisztériumban is. Lucius Malfoy volt az egyik.

– Várj – mondta Perselus hirtelen meglazult a szorítása – azt hiszem értem. Az árulásom miatt Voldemort le akarta mészárolni a családomat, azaz téged, anyádat és nagyszüleidet – nézett várakozóan Harryre. Másrészről Harry képtelen volt egy szót is kinyögni. Perselus következtetése briliáns volt – de már megint hazugság.

Szóval újabb hazugságok jönnek… Fájdalmas grimasszal masszírozta meg fájó vállait.

Mit tehetne, hogy megakadályozza, hogy a hazugságok új hálót fonjanak köréjük? Semmit. Bólintania kell. Így hát Harry bólintott.

– És ki az anyád? Hol van? – kérdezte Perselus csendesen.

– Nem tudok róla semmit, Perselus. Soha nem ismertem. Meghalt, amikor még csecsemő voltam.

* * *

Amikor a fiú elment, és Perselus egyedül maradt az üres, unalmas szobában, hagyta, hogy lehulljon róla a maszk, és kimerülten vetette le magát az ágyra. A fiú természetesen nem tudta, hogy minden ilyen találkozás kiszívja Perselus energiáit, és kipréseli belőle az életet. Annyira biztosnak tűnt abban, hogy fontos a jelenléte… És Albus, persze a fiúval értett egyet, és megint csak nem vele.

Összefonta ujjait a feje alatt, és elgondolkodva bámulta a plafont. Minden alkalommal ezt tette, amikor az a rohadt kölyök magára hagyta. Ez alkalommal megpróbálta megérteni a saját érzéseit: saját, lassan alakuló törődését, a zűrzavart, amelyet a fiú túl ISMERŐS viselkedése keltett benne.

Mert a fiú viselkedése túl ismerős volt. Valakire emlékeztette Perselust, de nem tudott rájönni, hogy kire…

Rohadt amnézia!

Amikor gondolatait szabadjára engedte, gyakran úgy érezte, hogy a következő pillanatban mindjárt rájön valamire, valami fontosra – aztán mire megragadhatta és elemezhette volna a gondolatot, minden eltűnt. A fiú zárkózottsága is egyike volt ezeknek. Igen, ismerős volt valahonnan, és Perselus teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a válaszok az elméjének egy olyan részében találhatók, amely épen maradt az emlékezetmódosító bűbáj után. _Ismerte _a fiút, de nem tudta, hol és hogyan találkoztak ezelőtt.

És természetesen nem volt az ő fia.

Perselus nem volt hülye. Ahhoz, hogy gyereke legyen, néhány dolog elengedhetetlen volt. Az egyik ilyen a szexuális kapcsolat. Ő nem lehet a fiú nemzője, mert akkoriban nem volt intim kapcsolata. Albus semmit sem tudott róla, és ezzel hatalmas hibát követett el: azután a végzetes és undorító éjszaka után, amikor megkapta a sötét jelet Galvanyék meggyilkolása után, egyszerűen nem tudott nőre nézni többé. Soha nem vágyott arra, hogy megerőszakoljon egy nőt, mint ahogy arra sem, hogy megöljön, és akkor mindkettőre úgy kényszerítették. Ez az emlék undorral töltötte el, és minden szexuális érintkezést lehetetlenné tett. Bűntudata minden alkalommal megfagyasztotta, még akkor is, ha csak az aktusra gondolt. És ez még 1976-ban történt.

Azt mondták, a fiú 1979-ben született.

Így hát nem a fia. Ilyen egyszerű.

De akkor miért állította Albus mindig az ellenkezőjét? Miért akarják őt meggyőzni? Miért kéne bárkit is a világon a fiának hívnia?

Ki ez a fiú?

Mit jelenthet a vérteszt eredménye?

Perselus lassan, nagyon lassan elhitte, hogy valóban volt egy öccse. Minden jel erre utalt. Az emlékezete, érzelmeinek hiánya, Dumbledore és a fiú meséje, és egyszer még Cassia is azt mondta, hogy találkozott Quietus Pitonnal itt, a kórházban.

Perselus valamiért kényelmetlennek érezte kimondani a nevét. Quietus Piton. Minden alkalommal, ahogy a névre gondolt, vagy csak hallotta, váratlan és éles fájdalom lobbant föl a fejében: az emlékezetmódosító bűbáj utóhatása.

„Néhány körülmény ismeretlen előttem, de egy nagyon erős bűbájt bocsátottál magadra, hogy eltöröld Quietus Pitont az emlékezetedből, és ez a bűbáj még mindig működik, ami nagyon természetellenes a hasonló varázslatoknál. Vagy… valami történt miközben a varázslatot végezted…"

Perselus attól tartott, hogy ez utóbbiról lehet szó. A kezeléseknek nem volt eredménye, még egy kis darabját sem tudta visszaszerezni emlékezetének vagy előző érzéseinek, és talán már nem is fogja. Perselus hamarosan rájött, hogy el kell fogadnia ezt a tényt és meg kell tanulnia vele együtt élni. Majd megint kiformálja a saját érzéseit. De Cassia annyira reménnyel teli volt, és ott volt még Albus és a fiú is – Quietus Piton.

A fiúnak az öccse fiának kellett lennie. És szerencse, hogy az öccse nem vett feleségül egy muglit, csak egy mugli születésű… ÁLLJ!

A prófécia. Az a rohadt prófécia egy gyermekről, aki egy világos varázsló és egy mugli születésű boszorkány gyermeke.

Az ő aranyvérű öccse összeházasodott egy mugli születésű boszorkánnyal, így a fiú… Albus legújabb megmentője a Potter poronty halála után.

Kétségtelenül elege volt abból, hogy Albus reménységeit védje, habár ez esetben szerencsésebb, mint ezelőtt. Ez a fiú… nos, tinédzser, és sokszor úgy is viselkedik, de sokkal intelligensebb és érettebb, mint Potter. De akkor sem volt biztos benne, hogy szeretné újra magára vállalni ezt a feladatot. A fiú és Albus hazudtak neki. Perselusnak ördögien rossz előérzete volt a jövőbeni meglepetésekkel kapcsolatban.

És, az igazat megvallva, valahogy mélyen belül csalódott volt. Mi van, ha…? Mi van ha a fiú az ÖVÉ? Nem volt túl valószínű, de… de… lehetséges.

Mert…

Volt egy dolog, amiben kicsit bizonytalan volt. Az emlékeiben számtalan üres lyuk volt az 1980-as év előtt. Rengeteg. Szinte alig voltak emlékei ebből az évből.

És a fiú azzal a rohadt kutyamágussal él.

Black. Sirius Black, Anne ikertestvére.

Anne.

Igen, Perselus nem tudta elképzelni, hogy valakivel intim kapcsolatba került volna, de Anne mindig is… különleges volt a számára. Mi van, ha a fiú tényleg az ő és Anne fia?

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Perselus ilyen irányba engedte a gondolatait. Talán kezdte elfogadni a tényeket. Soha nem vette feleségül Anne-t, ez biztos, az emlékei is erről árulkodtak, de mi van, ha Anne a halála előtt megbocsátott neki, és ő egyszerűen kitörölte az emlékeit annak érdekében, hogy megvédje a fiút – az ő és Anne fiát?

Ez a gondolat hirtelen túl fájdalmas volt. Szíve őrült módon kezdett dobogni a mellkasában és úgy érezte a szoba túl kicsi, túl fojtogató.

Anne tényleg megbocsátott neki?

Tényleg van egy fia?

Ebben az esetben a fiú nem megmentő, csupán egy egyszerű fiú, de…

Még mindig ott vannak azok az átkozott „de"-k.

Rengeteg dolog történt az előző nyáron amiről sem Albus, sem a fiú nem akart beszélni vele. Hogyan tudta meg, hogy van egy fia?

És miért mondta a fiú, hogy az anyja mugli születésű boszorkány?

Perselus úgy érezte, hogy elsüllyed a hazugságok tengerében amelyek körülötte hullámzottak.

Bárki is ez a fiú, nem őszinte. Ő és az igazgató megpróbálják megtéveszteni.

Nem bízhatott senkiben. Egyedül volt.

Megint felsóhajtott. Minden délután, amikor a fiú otthagyta ugyanígy tűnődött. És az eredmény mindig ugyanaz volt.

Nem bízhatott senkiben. Egyedül volt.

– …és nem akarom végignézni, ahogy mindenkit tönkretesz, aki fontos a számomra! – ordította Sirius. Harry ökle szorosan összezárult.

– Nem tesz tönkre engem! – kiáltott vissza.

– Minden alkalommal egyre jobban és jobban ki vagy borulva, amikor hazaérsz! Nem mondd, hogy nem ő zaklat fel!

– Igen, ő volt, de nem… – kezdte Harry, de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Sirius győzedelmesen nézett rá, és félbeszakította.

– Nézd, csak azért szeretett téged, mert a családtagja voltál. Most, mivel nem győződött meg arról, hogy igazat mondasz, úgy viselkedik veled is, mint mindenkivel körülötte: rosszindulattal és elfogultsággal. Ő egy rohadék, Ha… Quietus.

– Szerencsére már csak egy rövid hét, és nem kényszerítenek tovább arra, hogy egy házban lakjam veled, Sirius! – vágott vissza Harry dühösen. – Különben is a te hibád, hogy a dolgok így alakultak! Ha nem határoztad volna el, hogy meglátogasd Dumbledore-t csak azért, mert beszélgetni akartál Quietus Pitonnal kapcsolatos gyanúdról…

– Nem azért mentem Dumbledore-hoz, hogy ilyen butaságokról beszélgessek! Azért mentem, hogy néhány Anne-nel kapcsolatos dolgot meséljek a mugli iskoláról, ahová jár!

– Akkor Remust kellet volna küldened! – kiabálta Harry. – Majdnem meghaltam, mert Malfoy lett az igazgató! Perselusnak ugyanezért nincsenek emlékei! – Harry sarkon fordult, és kiviharzott a szobából.

– Dumbledore este nyolckor érkezik. Beszélni akar veled! – kiabálta utána mérgesen Sirius. Harry még csak vissza se nézett. Ebben a pillanatban még az igazgatóra is rákiabált volna anélkül, hogy a következményekkel törődött volna.

Olyan erősen vágta be az ajtót, hogy a vakolat néhány darabkája a fejére szállingózott.

HÜLYÉK!

A lépcsők nyikorogtak a lába alatt, ahogy felrohant a szobájába magában átkozódva. Már éppen bezárta volna maga mögött az ajtót, amikor Hermione halk hangja megállította.

– Quietus, beszélni szeretnék veled.

Egy pillanatra Harry valami bántó megjegyzést akart odavetni arról, hogy Hermione és ő egy ágyban aludtak, de sikerült időben megállítania magát.

– Igen? – kérdezte fáradtan.

– Ez… fontos – motyogta Hermione bizonytalanul. – Bejöhetnék? – bólintott Harry szobája felé. – Nem akarom itt kint megbeszélni.

– Természetesen. – Csodálatos. Mire az igazgató megérkezik ők újra csak egy szobában lesznek ketten – egyedül. Ez a gondolat arra késztette, hogy alaposan megvizsgálja Hermionét.

Valójában nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Hermione szép-e vagy sem. Egyszerűen, csak… rendben volt. Harry kedvelte, vagy inkább szerette, de ez volt minden. Nem volt szerelmes belé. Vagy mégis? Mi van, ha szerelmes belé? Kényszerítette magát, hogy olyan komoly legyen, amennyire csak tud. Végül, erőteljesen megrázta a fejét.

– Mi az Quietus? Miért rázod a fejed? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Nem vagyok szerelmes beléd – válaszolta Harry elgondolkodva. Nem tudta, hogy a szavak megsértik-e Hermionét, vagy sem. A lány szemei kitágultak a meglepetéstől.

– De hát ez természetes – mondta, és mosolygott. – Barátok vagyunk.

Harry kiengedte a levegőt, amit azóta tartott vissza, amióta az első pillantást vetette Hermionéra. Visszamosolygott.

– Sajnálom, ha megsértettelek.

– Nem, nem bántottál meg – mondta Hermione, és leült Harry ágyára. – Viszont az a dolog, amiről beszélni szerettem volna Anne-nel kapcsolatos.

– Anne-nel? – Harry kíváncsi lett.

– Igen vele. Sakkoztam vele délután, és sok mindenről beszélgettünk. Történeteket mesélt a szüleivel töltött életéről és a szomszéd lányról…

– Ja, Erica, nem így hívják? – Harry eltakarta a száját, mialatt ásított.

– Igen ő. Azt hiszem ő az a lány, akit Tudod… – Harry éles pillantására gyorsan kijavította magát: – Voldemort keres.

Harry fáradsága nagyon hirtelen tűnt el.

– Micsoda? Miből gondolod?

– Nos, nézzük a tényeket. Véleményem szerint Erica is boszorkány. Nagyon sok furcsa dolgot csinált, amikről Anne is beszámolt, és ezeket nem lehet máshogy magyarázni, csak varázslattal. Másrészről ugyanabban az utcában lakott mint Anne: az Oak Crescenten. És van más bizonyítékom is. Ahogy Lupin professzor mesélte, Crack és Monstro rabolta el őt és a családját otthonról. Ha olyanok, mint a fiaik, akkor nem túl okosak. És, nézd, Anne családja az Oak Crescent 6-ban lakott, míg Erica nagyszülei az Oak Crescent 9-ben. De a szám Anne-ék házának a falán sokszor megfordult, mert csak egy szög tartotta…

Harry elsápadt.

– Úgy… úgy gondolod, hogy csak azért irtották ki a családját, mert rosszul állt a házszám? – A kérdést alig sikerült átpréselnie összeszűkült torkán. Hermione bólintott. – Szóval EZ volt az oka, hogy a két férfit Amerikába küldték: hogy megkeressék a lányt, aki visszatért a nyári szünet után.

Ijedten üldögéltek pár percig.

– El kell mondanunk Dumbledore-nak – állt fel Harry hirtelen. – Tíz percen belül itt lesz. Mi… mi csak reménykedhetünk, hogy nem késtünk még el.

Dumbledore késett. Nem érkezett meg nyolcra, és még kilenckor sem volt a Black Kúrián. Néhány rendtag megjelent vacsorára. Végül már tízen voltak. Harry csak Fletchert és Lupint ismerte, de egyszer már találkozott Dawnnal és Andrews-zal is, Dumbledore tavaly mutatta be őket, amikor megpróbálták megmenteni őt és Perselust a Rémálom Kúriából.

Ők is Dumbledore-ra vártak. Hogy elüssék az időt, néhány átváltoztató játékot játszottak, hogy Anne-t megnevettessék: a levesestányért várrá változtattak, az evőeszközöket ólomkatonákká, a tányérokat különböző fegyverekké, aztán nagy háború kezdődött az asztalon. Anne majdnem sikoltozott a nevetéstől, Sirius egy pohár borral a kanapéra ült olvasni, Lupin és Hermione mély beszélgetésbe merültek valami nagyon súlyos dologról (biztosan valami tudományos téma), Harry pedig csatlakozott Fletcherhez a játékban. A férfi fantasztikusan értett az átváltoztatáshoz: szinte bármit képes volt átváltoztatni, mindezt komoly erőfeszítések nélkül, mialatt a többiek csak kisebb és nem olyan fontos változtatásokat csináltak, így egy óra múlva Harry és Fletcher már majdnem megnyerték a háborút.

– Ön nagyszerűen ért az átváltoztatáshoz! – kiáltott fel Harry egy nagyon ügyes mozdulat után, mikor Fletcher az asztalterítő néhány ráncát sáncárokká transzformálta, amelyben az ellenség hadseregének egy része elsüllyedt.

– Az átváltoztatástan mestere vagyok, csakúgy, ahogy apád a bájitaloké – vigyorgott Fletcher büszkén.

– Akkor miért nem tanít? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

– A mesteri diploma nem csak arra jó, hogy taníts. A háború előtt egy olyan cégnél dolgoztam, amelyik hulladék anyagokból bútorokat állított elő. Én voltam a vezető ellenőr: minden darabot leellenőriztem, amit készítettek hogy az átváltoztatás tökéletes és befejezett-e, hogy nem maradt-e az adott tárgynak valami jellemző tulajdonsága még az előző állapotából. Nehéz munka volt, és nem csak nagyszerű átváltoztatási készségeket követelt, de tökéletes fizikai kondíciót is. Szerettem ezt a munkát, és úgy terveztem, hogy a háború után visszatérek. – Egy rövid pillanatig Fletcher arckifejezése elszomorodott. – Arabellával – tette hozzá. Egy pillanatra szomorúság suhant át az arcán, de aztán gyorsan el is tűnt. – Másrészről McGalagony professzor nagyon jó tanár. Nem akarom elvenni a helyét.

Harry bólintott, és a háború folyt tovább. De még mielőtt le tudták volna győzni a támadókat, Dumbledore megérkezése félbeszakította a játékot.

A férfi öregnek és fáradtnak tűnt.

– Albus – kiáltott fel Fletcher. – Mi történt?

Dumbledore szinte úgy rogyott rá székre, és egy rövid pillantást vetett Blackre, aki bólintott, és Anne-nel eltűnt a lépcsőkön.

– Arcusnak volt egy kémje Voldemort csapatában. Ma ölték meg a családjával együtt. Nem volt felesége vagy gyermekei, de a szüleit és a nővérét megölték.

– Ki volt az? – kérdezte Dawn halkan.

– Nemus Flitwick.

Valaki hirtelen zihálni kezdett.

– Flitwick professzor rokona volt? – kérdezte Hermione.

– A bátyja családja. Nemus a bátyja fia volt – bólintott Dumbledore sötéten – Amikor meghallottam a híreket, meglátogattam. Rettenetesen feldúlt volt. Már nincs más családtagja, teljesen egyedül maradt. Eddig nem akart részt venni a háborús eseményekben. Most megkért, hadd csatlakozzon a rendhez. Harcolni akar.

– A bosszú veszélyes dolog, Albus – mondta Fletcher hűvösen.

– Igen, tudom – bólintott az igazgató– De már régóta kérem, hogy csatlakozzon hozzánk.

A férfi bólintott. Harry csaknem szédült.

– Flitwick professzor most veszélyben van? – kérdezte hirtelen. – Hiszen most ő is egy kém rokona…

Hermione együttérző pillantást vetett rá, de Dumbledore csak sóhajtott.

– Felajánlottam, hogy költözzön a Roxforba a nyári szünet idejére is. Eleinte vonakodott, de aztán sikerült meggyőznöm… Nem volt könnyű. – Az élet váratlanul visszaköltözött az öregember szemeibe. – De vannak egyéb rossz híreim is, uraim. Az utolsó dolog, amit a kémtől megtudtunk, hogy Voldemort valamit tervez erre az éjszakára. Egy nagyon fontos támadást egy mugli település ellen, de nem tudtunk meg semmi egyebet.

Rövid kiáltás tört fel Hermionéból. Harry meglepetten nézett rá, de hirtelen mindent megértett.

– Erica! – kiáltottak fel a következő pillanatban, és amikor mindenki várakozóan figyelt a szobában rájuk, elmesélték délutáni beszélgetésüket.

Dumbledore nem szakította félbe a meséjüket, csak a szakállát simogatta az ujjaival, és időnként egyetértően bólogatott.

– Minden egybevág. A harmadik lányt, ahogy említettem, Quietus, amikor a próféciáról beszélgettünk, Erica Knightnak hívták…

– Roger lánya – mondta hirtelen Andrews. Dumbledore bólintott.

– Igen, az övé. Nyilvánvalóan a Fidelius védelme alatt éltek az elmúlt években, így Voldemort nem kaphatta el őket Amerikában; azt hiszem ez még ugyanaz a rejtekhely és bűbáj, amit tizenöt évvel ezelőtt én magam vetettem rájuk… De nem vették figyelembe, hogy Erica nincs biztonságban a nagyszüleinél… – Dumbledore felállt. – Oda kell érnünk perceken belül. Még ha a támadás nem is a lány ellen irányul, olyan gyorsan biztonságos helyre kell vinnünk, ahogy lehet. Mundungus, neked itt kell maradnod…

– Miért? – kérdezte Fletcher.

– Szükségem van egy képzett varázslóra a gyerekekkel és Siriusszal.

Harry bosszúsan felhorkant. Gyerekek?

– Törvényesen is felnőtt vagyok – tiltakozott. A hazugságok szerint már tizenhét éves. És a valóságban is majdnem tizenhét volt! Egy héten belül!

– Törvényesen talán, de valójában nem – mondta Dumbledore, és többen bólintottak. Az igazgató közelebb lépett Harryhez. – Nem hagyhatlak itt hivatásos segítség nélkül. Ha Perselus megtudná, igen gyorsan távoznék az árnyékvilágból.

– Nem kedvel engem annyira, igazgató úr – villant szomorúság Harry szemében – És nem hiszem, hogy valaha is kedvelni fog.

– A remény hal meg utoljára – válaszolta Dumbledore halk hangon. Könnyek tűntek fel Harry szemeiben.

– Apa is ezt írta – mondta könnyeivel harcolva. Ez alkalommal az „apa" szót, biológiai apjára értette. – De a remény _miatt_ halt meg, igazgató úr. – Megfordult és elhagyta a szobát.

Szomorúság. Szomorúság szorongatta a mellkasát.

* * *

Amikor csoport eltűnt, Harry lefeküdt, hogy megpróbáljon egy kicsit aludni a szokásos, éjféli látomások és rémálmok előtt, de nem tudott többet aludni egy óránál, amikor hangos zaj zavarta meg a ház általában nyugodt csendjét. Éjfél körül volt, a csapat tagjai tértek vissza. Először nem tudott felkelni, mert a szíve olyan gyorsan vert, hogy alig tudott levegőt venni. Így csak feküdt és hallgatta a különböző zsivajokat és zűrzavart az első emeletről. Valaki kiabált, egy másik ember fennhangon magyarázott valamit, az ajtókat hangos dörgésekkel csapkodták, később egy palack tört darabjaira, amikor valaki elejtette (vagy inkább eldobta? Harry nem tudta eldönteni).

– Poppy, Poppy, gyorsan!

– Nem tudom, hol lehet Dawn…

– …meg fog halni…

– Mondtam, hogy ne maradjatok a kertben! Nem volt biztonságos!

– … a pálcámat nem lehet megjavítani…

– Az ördögbe, hozzatok egy új lepedőt. Ez már teljesen véres!

– Hol vannak a fájdalomcsillapító főzetek?

–… vigyázz a lányra…

– Albus nem teheted!

– Itt van, idd meg!

–… bármelyik nyugtató főzet…

Aztán egy tipikusan női hang kezdett zokogni, amelyet Harry még sosem hallott azelőtt.

– Nagyapa, nagyapa, ne halj meg…

– MENJ INNEN, te ostoba!

– Meg fog halni!

Megint hangos ajtócsapkodás.

– El kell vinnünk a Szent Mungóba!

– Nem fogja túlélni az szállítást…

És így tovább, vég nélkül. Mire Harry leért a nappaliba, elmondhatta, hogy a káosz sokkal nagyobb volt, mint ahogy a hallásból sejtette. Majdnem minden tiszta vér volt, a díványon pedig egy öreg – és a ruháiból ítélve mugli – férfi feküdt és haldoklott Madame Pomfreyval az oldalán. A másik oldalán egy hordágyon egy rendtag feküdt nyitott szemekkel, pupilláit kitágította a fájdalom, és… volt még valaki, akit egy üres sarokba fektettek, a testét és még a fejét is egy hosszú köpeny fedte… Harry nyelt egyet. Valaki meghalt. Hermione és az ő következtetése tökéletes volt: Voldemort meg akarta támadni Oak Crescentet, és véres harc zajlott le a halálfalók és a rendtagok között.

A rövid észrevételekből és beszélgetésekből el tudta képzelni az éjszaka történéseit: a halálfalók már az Oak Crescenten voltak, amikor Dumbledore és a másik kilenc férfi megérkeztek. Voldemort követői már elkezdték a támadást a ház ellen – ez alkalommal a jó ház ellen (állítólag Crack és Monstro most nem voltak jelen a támadásnál) de a hangos recsegés, ahogy a rendtagok odahoppanáltak eléggé megzavarta őket, így Dawn be tudott törni a házba, és figyelmeztette a lakókat. A lányt és a nagyapját ki is tudta menteni, de a nagymama járásképtelen volt, és őt segítenie kellett. A halálfalók egy csoportja eközben támadta meg, és innentől kezdve senki nem tudott semmit Dawnról és az öreg hölgyről. Erica és a nagyapja is megsérült: de Erica fel tudott idézni egy pajzsot, így az ő sérülése nem volt súlyos. De az öreg haldoklott: az átok, ami a falhoz vágta, súlyos töréseket és zúzódásokat okozott a fején és gerincén. Harry látta a kétségbeesést Madam Pomfrey arcán. Tudta, hogy az öregembert már nem lehet megmenteni.

Végül Hermione volt az, aki a már-már hisztérikus lányt elvitte a haldokló nagyapjától, és az egyik hálószobába kísérte. Nem sokkal a távozása után az öreg légzése leállt. Harry megfogott egy lepedőt a székről, és a nővérnek adta, aki remegő kézzel lefedte vele a holttestet.

– Nem tudom elhinni hogy ma már ez a második – motyogta halkan. Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, és felsegítette. Ekkor a férfi a hordágyon elvesztette az eszméletét.

– Ő is meg fog halni? – kérdezte Harry erőtlenül.

Madam Pomfrey keze megremegett.

– Nem. A sérülései nagyon fájdalmasak, de nincs halálos veszélyben. Tudnál hozni nekem egy csésze teát, fiatalember?

Harry bólintott, és kiment a konyhába. Fletchert, Lupint és Dumbledore-t ott találta. Teát ittak, és mély beszélgetésbe merültek.

–… megint hárman meghaltak a rendtagok közül – suttogta Lupin gyengén, a másik kettő bólintott a szavaira – Etherny, Arabella, McDougall, Dawn, a Grey nővérek, Siriusból egy kvibli lett, Perselus majdnem használhatatlan…

– És a halálfalók száma minden egyes átkozott nappal nő – kiáltotta Fletcher sötét iróniával. – Számos elbocsátott auror közvetlenül Voldemorthoz csatlakozott… kivéve azokat, akik most a Libertyben vannak. Mondtam, hogy nem túl jó ötlet ilyen hirtelen elbocsátani őket.

– Bűnösek voltak számos ember megkínzásában, Mundugus – köhögött Lupin. Letette a bögréjét az asztalra.

– És majd lesznek új tagok. Úgy terveztem, hogy holnap bemutatom őket – mondta Dumbledore és hirtelen az ajtó felé fordult, ahol Harry ácsorgott. – Gyere be, Quietus. Teát?

– Igen, de először Madam Pomfreynek kell vinnem – mondta Harry sietősen, majd kitöltött egy bögre teát, és elhagyta a konyhát.

–… a Weasley ikrek, Charlie visszajön Erdélyből, hogy segítsen, Barney Bones és a felesége, és Cassia megint felajánlotta a segítségét, ha szükségünk van orvosra. Azt is elmondta, hogy Perselus jobban van, és ha az emlékei nem is térnek vissza még egy darabig, augusztus elsejével csatlakozhat hozzánk. Bájitalfőzési készségeit nem érintette a memóriamódosító bűbáj, még mindig olyan szakértő, akire szükségünk van.

– Ez majdnem húsz ember – mondta Fletcher.

– Tizenkilenc – tette hozzá Dumbledore – Plusz Cassia.

– Ki kell nyitnunk a nagy tűzhelyet Poppy munkaszobájában, ha sérült embereket akarunk szállítani a Roxfort a Szent Mungó között. Nem használhatunk hivatalos zsupszkulcsokat: túl sok megvesztegetés volt a múlt évben. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Voldemortnak vannak emberei az osztályon.

– De a hopp-rendszer sem biztonságosabb – vetette ellen Lupin. – Soha nem volt az.

– Azok a tűzhelyek nincsenek bekötve a hopp-rendszerbe, Remus – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Az egy független vonal. Harold ötlete volt, hogy kiépítsük, de Quietus is sokat segített neki.

– Harold? – kérdezett vissza Lupin.

– Harold Potter, James apja, azt hiszem – mondta Fletcher, és nyújtózkodott. – És Quietus, Perselus öccse. Hihetetlen páros voltak.

– Nem is tudtam – mondta Lupin. – Én csak most léptem be a rendbe. James is tag volt?

– Csak a szülei halála után. Lily egy évvel később követte, miután Quietus meghalt decemberben. Nagyon jó barátok voltak. A halála megrázta Lilyt – magyarázta Fletcher, és Lupin komolyan bólintott.

Naná, hogy nagyon jó barátok voltak! „Barátságuk" gyümölcse éppen várakozóan állt a nyitott ajtóban.

– Én is csatlakozhatnék a rendhez? – kérdezte Harry hirtelen.

A három férfi érdeklődően nézett rá.

– Gyere be, drága fiam – mosolygott Dumbledore. – Teát?

– Igen, köszönöm – mondta Harry, de nem hagyta magát megzavarni. – Lehetnék én is a rend tagja?

– Miután végeztél – mondta Fletcher, és összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Miért? Most akarok harcolni – mondta Harry. – Készen állok rá…

– Először be kell fejezned az iskolát, Quietus – mondta Dumbledore nyugodtan. – Nem küldünk gyermekeket a háborúba.

– Nem vagyok gyerek! – Harry most már tényleg dühös volt. Ez volt ezen a napon a második alkalom, hogy Dumbledore gyermeknek hívta. – Miért bánik velem úgy, mint egy gyerekkel?

Fletcher kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon kitörésére, de Dumbledore kis intése megállította.

– Tudjuk, Quietus. De nem akarunk feláldozni téged…

– Fel kell áldozniuk engem – mondta Harry halkan. Fletcher bosszúsan horkant fel, és Lupin felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Quietus, a prófécia magyarázata rossz is lehet. Én REMÉLEM, hogy nem kell feláldoznunk téged, REMÉLEM, hogy van más út is, hogy megint szabadok lehessünk…

– A prófécia magyarázata illett az elmúlt eseményekre. Nem tudom, miért gondolja, hogy a jövőben bekövetkező eseményekre nem illene.

– Mert a jövő nem valami határozott, állandó dolog. Számtalan különböző lehetőség van, rengeteg döntés, és neked még mindig van lehetőséged más döntést hozni, más úton továbbhaladni. Egy prófécia ismerete figyelmeztethet minket, segíthet, de egészen bizonyosan nem dönti el a végzetünket.

– Nem értek egyet – mondta Harry hevesen. – Azt hiszem a prófécia igazat mond, ez egy igazi jóslat, és nincs igazi lehetőségünk, hogy megváltoztassuk a jövőt. Minden próbálkozás a megváltoztatásra csak közelebb visz a beteljesüléshez, mint a görög tragédiákban, amelynek a szereplői éppen azért találkoznak a sorsukkal, mert el akarták kerülni bármely áron.

– Az irodalom, Quietus. Az élet nem irodalom – ingatta Dumbledore a fejét.

– Nem, nem az. Sokkal rosszabb és kegyetlenebb – értett egyet Harry, leült mellé, és kortyolt a bögréjéből.

– Ne higgyél ennyire a sorsban, Quietus. Majd meglátod, hogy az életnek megvannak a saját trükkjei. Nem vonhatsz köré határokat, mert kitör belőlük.

Harry a bögrére irányította a pillantását.

– Hiányzik Perselus – suttogta. Dumbledore Harry karjára tette a kezét, de amikor megrezzent, gyorsan visszavette.

– Nem lehetsz a rend tagja, de biztos vagyok, hogy segíthetsz Perselusnak a bájitalkészítésben – állt fel Lupin, és ismét felköhögött – Megkeresem Poppyt. Azt hiszem szükségem van a Kalapkúra Bájitalra. Megfáztam. – Amikor kiment, Fletcher némán követte.

– Nem akarok tovább hazudni neki, igazgató úr. Egyszer úgyis rájön, és akkor majd sosem nem lesz többé esélyem arra, hogy visszanyerjem a bizalmát. Kérem! – tette hozzá amikor meglátta az eltökéltséget az igazgató arcán.

– Miután elhagyja a kórházat, elmondhatsz neki pár dolgot. De nem fedheted fel valódi kilétedet.

– Tudom – mondta Harry – de úgy is ki fogja találni. Egy héten belül.

– Már egy éve játszod ezt a szerepet.

– De ő kém volt, az egyetlen akit Voldemort nem fedezett fel ezelőtt.

– Tudom.

Csönd borult a konyhára.

– Azt hiszem nem sikerült a bűbájt helyesen kiviteleznie – mondta Harry. – Nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni.

– Cassia ugyanezt gondolja.

– Perselus is.

Sóhajtottak.

– Most mit tehetünk? – kérdezte Harry végül.

Dumbledore szomorúan és őszintén nézett rá.

– Nem tudom, Harry. Nem tudom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fordította: Enelen  
Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

4. fejezet – Váratlan látogató

* * *

**

Másnap reggel Harry hasogató fejfájással ébredt. Alig látott, a szeme majd kiugrott az üregéből, a feje a pulzusával egy ütemben lüktetett. Ugyan vett egy hideg vizes zuhanyt, de ez semmit sem segített a gyilkos fájdalom ellen, és Harry szomorúan állapította meg, hogy a múlt heti rémálmok után semmi fájdalomcsillapító főzete nem maradt. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy nem elég jól képzett ahhoz, hogy egyedül is megfőzze a bájitalt, de ha segítséget kérne Perselustól, a férfi megkérdezné, mire kell neki a főzet, és igazán nem szerette volna megemlíteni éjszakai „szórakozásait" Voldemorttal és bandájával.

Másrészt viszont halálosan fáradt volt. Az éjjel történtek, Erica érkezése, az öregember halála és a Dumbledore-ral való beszélgetés kiszívták az életerejét. Mégsem adhatta fel, nem hagyhatta, hogy csak úgy történjenek körülötte a dolgok. Ma el kell viselnie az új lányt, Siriust (mint mindig) és Perselust (meg a hangulatváltozásait). Egyáltalán nem érezte úgy, hogy felkészült volna a velük való szembenézésre. Különösen nem egy ilyen fejfájással.

Harry visszadőlt az ágyára, hogy még néhány nyugodt percig heverészhessen, mikor meghallotta az ablak irányából jövő kopogást.

Egy barna roxfortos bagoly ült az ablakpárkányon, lábán egy nagy méretű, ismerős kinézetű roxforti levéllel. Harry feltápászkodott, és nyakát dörzsölgetve az ablakhoz tántorgott, de a szemei előtt megint elhomályosodott a világ.

Átkozott fejfájás!

– Na, mutasd, mit hoztál – szólt rá a madárra, mire az kinyújtotta a lábát, és Harrynek nyújtotta a borítékot. Úgy látszik, nem találta szimpatikusnak, mert amint Harry levette a lábáról a levelet, felhuhogott, és kirepült az ablakon.

Harrynek valahogy sikerült visszamennie az ágyhoz, és megint hanyatt vágta magát. A borítékot az éjjeliszekrényre ejtette, és a halántékára szorította a tenyerét. Jelenlegi helyzetében még az RBF sem tűnt fontosnak. Az eredmények várhatnak. Harry felnyögött. Teljesen tehetetlennek érezte magát.

Hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó.

– Quiet, Quiet! 13 RBF-nem van, összesen 93-ot szereztem!

Harry nem válaszolt, csak megragadta a párnát, és a fejére húzta.

– Ne kiabálj, Hermione! Szétrobban a fejem! – panaszkodott, de Hermione nem törődött vele.

– Ugyan már! Nézzük meg a tiédet is!

– Nem érdekel! Hozz inkább valami fájdalomcsillapítót – nyögött fel Harry.

– Quietus, kérlek! – könyörgött Hermione. Harry csak legyintett.

– Jól van, de csak egy feltétellel. Ne kiabálj!

A lány bólintott (amit Harry természetesen nem látott), és kíváncsian kinyitotta a levelet.

– Ó – sikkantott fel. Harry felmordult. – Neked is 13 RBF-ed van, mint nekem, de az átlagod… ez csodálatos!

Harry megrántotta a vállát, bár tudta, hogy ezzel nem akadályozhatja meg, hogy Hermione el ne mondja neki az eredményeket.

– 98,3! – Harry megint megrántotta a vállát, de a tény, hogy ezt elmondhatja Perselusnak, mégis boldoggá tette. A férfi büszke lehet rá.

Hermione viszont végre észrevette, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben Harryvel. Kisietett a szobából, és nemsokára egy apró üvegcsével tért vissza.

– Gondolom, Erica délután kap majd egy másikat Madam Pomfreytől. Idd meg – mondta, és lehúzta a párnát Harry fejéről. Harry engedelmesen lenyelte a főzetet, és néhány perc elteltével még a vizsgaeredményei is kezdtek érdekesebbé válni a számára. Látása megint kitisztult, és már nem lüktetett a feje minden szívdobbanással.

– Kösz – nézett Hermionéra. – Rettenetes volt.

A lány elvigyorodott, és felhúzta az ágyról.

– Gyere, menjünk reggelizni. Ő is ott lesz!

– Ő? – kérdezte Harry zavarodottan.

– Erica, te hülye.

– Aha – motyogta Harry szerencsétlenül, fogalma sem volt, hogy örüljön-e vagy ne a harmadik lány érkezésének. Még jobban elkeseredett, mikor látta, hogy se Sirius, se a többi rendtag nincs a közelben (Sirius autót vezetni tanult), az asztal mellett csak két lány ült nagy beszélgetésbe merülve: az új és Anne. Még a vak is láthatta, hogy barátnők.

– Sziasztok – húzta el a száját Harry.

– Szia, Quiet, képzeld, ez Erica, már meséltem róla, emlékszel? – ugrott Harry nyakába Anne, aztán megpuszilta, és odarángatta a még mindig ülő lányhoz. Harry elvörösödött, Hermione pedig felkuncogott.

– Áruló – motyogta magában Harry, és mosolyra húzta a száját. – Quietus Piton vagyok. Örvendek a találkozásnak – mondta, és kezet nyújtott az új lánynak.

A lány felnézett rá, és Harrynek egy pillanatra déja vu érzése volt: biztos volt benne, hogy már látta ezeket a vonásokat: a sötétbarna, majdnem fekete szemeket, selymes fekete hajat, a világos bőrű, szív alakú arcot. Az idő egy pillanatra megállt, és a lány elfogadta a kezét.

– Erica Knight. Én is örülök – mondta határozott hangon. Harry nem tudta, hogy a képzelete játszott vele, vagy a lány tényleg a kelleténél egy kicsit tovább tartotta fogva a kezét. – Nem vagy véletlenül a rokona Perselus Pitonnak? – kérdezte hirtelen.

– De igen. Miért? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten Harry.

– A bájital tankönyvünket egy bizonyos Perselus Piton írta, és mikor meghallottam a neved, kíváncsi lettem, hogy rokonok vagytok-e.

– Quietus az ő fia – mondta Hermione, mikor Harry csak nem szólalt meg. Erica úgy tűnt, csak ekkor vette észre, hogy ő is a szobában van, de mintha egyáltalán nem örült volna ennek a felfedezésnek. Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, és megpróbált rájönni, mi baja lehet az új lánynak Hermionéval.

– Ó – Erica szélesen Harryre mosolygott, mire a fiú zavarodott pillantást vetett rá. A lány néhány hatalmasat pislogott, ami csak tovább növelte Harry zavarát, aztán elfordult. Harry nyelt egyet, és Hermionéra nézett, aki valamiért magában kuncogott. Harry szemei hirtelen tágra nyíltak. Ez azt jelentené, hogy az új lány _flörtöl_ vele? Már a gondolatára is rosszul lett. Először is jól tudta, hogy nem valami jóképű fiú, éppen ellenkezőleg: vékony szálú, rövid, de zsírosnak tűnő haj, sápadt, majdnem sárgás bőr, hosszúkás, beesett arc, nagy orr (nem olyan görbe, mint Perselusé, de az övét még soha nem törték el, nem úgy, mint a nagybátyjáét). Miközben nagy nehezen megpróbált lenyomni a torkán némi pirítóst, hirtelen eszébe jutott Leah, és ez elvette a maradék étvágyát is.

Leah… Hogy lehetett olyan hülye, hogy azt higgye, tetszhet a lánynak? Vagy még inkább: hogy éppen Ő tetszik neki? Perselus egyáltalán nem volt jóképű, apja sem, ő pedig annyira hasonlított rájuk… Butaság volt azt hinnie, hogy egy olyan gyönyörű lány, mint Leah egyáltalán hajlandó ránézni a magafajtára! Az első pillanattól kezdve nyilvánvaló lehetett volna, hogy legyen!

És most… Ez az új lány (Harry még gondolatban sem volt képes őt Ericának hívni) _flörtöl _vele, vagy mi… Ez csak egyetlen dolgot jelenthet: csapdát. Vagy… egyszerűen imponál neki, hogy a bájital könyv szerzőjének a fiával beszélgethet… De ez az utolsó ötlet hülyeség, jött rá hirtelen Harry, és erre ő is felkuncogott.

Mindkét lány kíváncsi pillantást vetett rá. Harry a szemeit forgatta, aztán talpra kecmergett.

– Azt hiszem, én… – de nem tudta befejezni.

– Ugyan már, Quietus. Semmi szükség rá, hogy így elrohanj! – Harry képtelen volt elhinni, hogy Hermione megpróbálja ott tartani. Azzal az idióta lánnyal, aki…

Aki már megint rámosolygott. Harrynek hirtelen hányingere lett.

– Nem, nem, dolgom van, Hermione. Sajnálom – és ezzel kirohant az ebédlőből.

Az biztos, hogy semmi szüksége újabb barátnőre vagy ilyesmire. Hermione éppen elég neki a lányokból. Hiszen még alhat is vele, ha akar! Erre a gondolatra elmosolyodott. Különösen, mikor eszébe jutott Sirius dühös arckifejezése.

Valójában szerette Siriust, de a viselkedése néha az idegeire ment.

Már alig bírta kivárni, hogy Perselust végre hazaengedjék.

* * *

Perselus kellemesen meglepődött, mikor a fiú a szokásosnál jóval korábban megjelent, de ezt természetesen nem volt hajlandó kimutatni. Ehelyett elhúzta a száját (csak egy kicsit, és nem fenyegetően), és ingerültséget tettetve felsóhajtott.

– Szóval úgy döntöttél, hogy ma még tovább fogsz kínozni a szemtelenségeddel – mordult a fiúra, aki nagy meglepetésére elvigyorodott. Talán valóban ismeri, gondolta a férfi.

– Ma megjöttek az RBF eredményeim – mondta neki Harry, és átnyújtotta a barna roxfortos borítékot. Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, és hosszú, kutató pillantást vetett a fiúra, aki erre kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett, és a borítékra mutatott. – Gondoltam szeretnéd megnézni – motyogta.

– Érdemes? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Perselus. A fiú elvigyorodott.

– Nem kötelező. Csak szerettem volna, ha saját szemeddel látod. Ha jól emlékszem, neked 13 RBF-ed volt és úgy 95 lett az átlagod. Remélem nem nagyon hoztam szégyent a Piton névre…

Valami a fiú mozdulataiban nagyon ismerősnek tűnt… Talán Anne mozdulatai lennének? – gondolkozott el Perselus, és felsóhajtott.

Még mindig nem tudta, mit higgyen.

Szerette volna elhinni, hogy ez a fiú (Quietus – próbálta ezen a néven nevezni, de már a név gondolatára is éles fájdalom hasított a fejébe), tényleg az övé – és Anne-é. Ezek az ismerős mozdulatok úgy tűnt, megerősítik a tényt… De már annyi csalódás érte az életben, hogy nem hagyhatta, hogy ezek az elrejtett érzések eltereljék a gondolatait. Perselus összeszedte magát, elvette a borítékot, és lassan kinyitotta.

– Ó – egy pillanatra csak ennyit tudott mondani. A fiú eredményei tényleg elképesztőek voltak. – Még soha nem láttam ilyen magas átlagot – tette hozzá most halkabban, de a fiú egyszerűen megrántotta a vállát.

– A testvéredé még magasabb volt. Maximum eredményt ért el…

– Lehetetlen – dörrent rá Perselus, de a fiút ez egyáltalán nem zavarta.

– Ugyan, Perselus! Miért mondanám ezt, ha nem igaz?

Valóban, miért? Hiszen a fiú már tegnap is megemlítette, hogy Qui- izé… a feltételezett testvére hollóhátas volt, és Dumbledore az utódjának szánta.

– Utálom, hogy te úgy látszik, többet tudsz az életemről, mint én magam – motyogta sötéten.

– Segíthetek kitölteni azokat a… lyukakat, ha akarod.

Perselus erre felnézett, és ekkor hirtelen észrevette, hogy a fiúnak zöld a szeme.

Zöld szem.

Anne szemei barnák voltak, gyönyörű barnák. A saját szemei feketék. Vagyis a fiú mégsem az övé… Perselus hirtelen alig kapott levegőt. De… Állj! Annak az átkozott Blacknek zöld szemei vannak, ha nem téved. Vagy Anne apjának volt olyan? Talán. Perselus megnyugodva felsóhajtott.

De akkor miért mondta a fiú, hogy az anyja mugli származású?

– Perselus? – a fiú aggódni látszott. – Valami baj van?

– Zöld a szemed – mondta elgondolkodva.

Vajon valóban félelem villant egy pillanatra a fiú szemében?

– Természetesen – mondta. – Anyám családjától örököltem.

Vagyis Anne fia. Valamit enyhült a mellkasán érzett nyomás.

– Egy másik borítékot is kaptam ma reggel – hallotta Perselus. Zavartan a fiú zöld szemébe nézett. – Az iskolából – Perselus átvette a másik borítékot is, és kinyitotta.

Egy darabig mindketten teljes csendben ültek.

– Hát ez váratlanul jött – nyögte ki végül Perselus.

– Igen – mondta a fiú, és kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett.

– Az iskolaelsőket általában a hetedikesek közül választják.

– Tudom. De… holnap tizenhét leszek – mosolygott rá a fiú. – És holnapután végre hazaengednek téged.

– És te is hozzám költözöl – húzta el a száját Perselus, de nagy bosszúságára nem zavarta ez a gondolat.

– Ha hagyod…

Vágyakozást és bizonytalanságot látott a fiú szemében. Nagy meglepetésére Perselus maga is szerette volna, ha a fiú hozzá költözik.

– Én vagyok a kijelölt gyámod. Még emlékszem Dumbledore szavaira. Ez azt jelenti, hogy velem kell laknod. És mivel semmi kedvem Black házába költözni, te leszel kénytelen az én kúriámban lakni. Sajnálom.

– Sajnálod? Mit?

– Black és én nem vagyunk barátok.

A fiú szeme jókedvűen villant meg.

– De még mennyire hogy nem! – De gyorsan lecsillapította magát. – De múlt nyáron kibékültetek, és azóta aránylag békésen megvagytok együtt.

Biztos Anne emléke miatt, gondolta Perselus. A fiú sajnos túlságosan is Noblestone volt ahhoz, hogy látszódjanak rajta Anne vonásai… de legalább annyi biztos, hogy Piton.

Most először azóta, hogy magához tért, Perselus jobban megnézte magának a fiút. Fekete haja rövidre volt vágva, és a homlokába fésülve hordta. Zöld szem, magas arccsontok, nagy orr – de az ajkai nem voltak annyira vékonyak, mint az övé. Az egész arca kerekebbnek tűnt. De kétségkívül Piton.

– Olyan vagy, mint én – Perselus szavai megriasztották a fiút, aki közben észrevett egy cikket a Reggeli Prófétában, és azt olvasta. Felpillantott, aztán elmosolyodott.

– Mikor legutóbb ezt mondtam neked, azt válaszoltad, éppen olyan vagyok, mint a nagyanyám.

Ó! Az anyja. Perselus fel tudta idézni az arcát, de az érzései, amik ehhez a képhez kapcsolódtak bizonytalanok voltak, és valahogy nagyon üresek.

– Mit olvasol? – váltott témát.

– Itt azt írják, hogy Lucius Malfoy pere jövő héten kezdődik. – A fiú aggodalmasan pillantott az újságra. – Valószínűleg kénytelen leszek tanúskodni.

Perselusnak hirtelen rossz kedve lett.

– Nem fogsz – mondta.

– Muszáj. Addigra felnőtt leszek, és ott voltam, mikor megölte Mrs. Figget…

– Megtagadhatod a tanúskodást…

– Nem akarom.

Hirtelen jeges lett a szobában a légkör.

– Nem. Fogsz. Tanúskodni – mondta Perselus lassan és határozottan. A fiú felsóhajtott.

– Tudom, hogy az én tanúskodásom nélkül is életfogytiglant kap, Perselus. És azt is tudom, hogy azt hiszed, kedveled. NE! – emelte fel a kezét, mikor Perselus megpróbálta félbeszakítani. – Azt mondtam „azt hiszed", mert nem emlékszel néhány dologra. – A fiú hangja most alig volt több suttogásnál. – Múlt nyáron ő is egyike volt a kínzóidnak. Ő… ő… – a fiú nyelt egyet – összetörte a kezeidet. Madam Pomfrey órákat töltött vele, hogy helyrehozza.

Perselus a kezeire fordította a szemét. A fiú persze hazudik… Vagy mégsem? Hiszen mindig is ez volt Lucius kedvenc szórakozása az áldozataival… De Perselus biztos nem csak egy egyszerű áldozat volt a számára! Hiszen barátok voltak! Ő Draco keresztapja! Lucius csak nem volt képes ezt tenni vele! De mikor jobban megvizsgálta kezeit, eszébe jutott az a furcsa fájdalom, amit mindig érzett, mikor valami nagyobb precizitást igénylő bájitalt próbált elkészíteni a kórház bájitalfőző termében. Ez azért lenne…? Biztosan azért… A halálfalók által okozott sérülések soha nem gyógyultak be igazán, a sötét szándék, ami őket vezette olyan hatással bírt, mint a főbenjáró átkok: soha nem fakult el teljesen, mert nem csak fizikai szinten léteztek, hanem mélyen belevésődtek az áldozat tudatalattijába.

Perselus keserűen elmosolyodott. Nem emlékezett arra, ami történt, de lelke egy része még mindig viselte azoknak a napoknak az emlékét.

– Legalább nem Avery volt az – morogta magában megjátszott közömbösséggel.

– Avery Ha- Pottert kínozta – szólalt meg a fiú furcsa, vékony hangon.

Perselus megrándult.

– Akkor szerencséje volt, hogy meghalt – húzta el a száját.

A fiú nyelt egyet.

– Miért?

– Sötét mágia – válaszolta Perselus gondolkodás nélkül. – Minden hasonló esemény annyira erősen felidézi a kínzásokat, hogy már attól is újra kinyílnának a sebei, ha csak megvágja az ujját…

– Meddig tart ez? Idővel biztos elhalványul az emléke… – szólt közbe a fiú.

Perselus elhúzta a száját.

– Ó, nem. Ez tartós sötét átok. Nem lehet meggyógyítani vagy semlegesíteni. – De mitől lett hirtelen ilyen sápadt a fiú?

– Malfoy viszont – váltott témát hirtelen a fiú – igazgatóként kulcsszerepet játszott az elrablásomban. Ha nem lettél volna ott te meg a barátaim, az egész halálfaló tábor előtt öltek volna meg, mint elrettentő példát. Lassan és fájdalmasan.

Erre a gondolatra Perselusnak kis híján elállt a szívverése. Nagyon jól tudta, miről beszél a fiú. De már a gondolata is, hogy az ő FIÁT így öljék meg…

– Mit tettem? – suttogta.

– Elkábítottad Malfoyt, és százfűléfőzettel álcáztad magad. Előtte még megpróbáltál kapcsolatba lépni Dumbledore-ral, de a Rend nem tudott segíteni: nem sokkal az elrablásom előtt a halálfalók megtámadtak néhány mugli családot, akiknek varázsló gyerekeik voltak a Roxfortban. Dumbledore, mint volt igazgató, mindet ismerte, úgyhogy a Rend a segítségükre sietett. Figyelmeztetted Lupint, aki utánad is ment néhány griffendélessel, de még így se tehettetek sokkal többet, mint hogy eltereltétek a halálfalók figyelmét. Már kezdett teljesen reménytelenné válni a helyzet, mikor végre megérkeztek a minisztériumi aurorok…

– Honnan tudták, hova kell menniük?

– McGalagony figyelmeztette őket, és megmondta nekik a pontos címet.

– De ő honnan tudta a címet?

– Lupin és Black fedezték fel a kúriát múlt nyáron, mikor minket kerestek. Lupin úgy gondolta, hogy ez Voldemort követőinek legújabb találkahelye. Igaza volt. Mielőtt elindultak utánunk, elküldte Hermionét, hogy mondja meg McGalagonynak a címet…

– Mikor _minket _kerestek? – szakította félbe Perselus.

A fiú egy pillanatra elakadt és összevonta a szemöldökét. Aztán megrántotta a vállát.

– Jaj, nem úgy értettem! Rosszul mondtam. Természetesen _téged _kerestek.

Perselus egy percig figyelmesen nézte a fiút, és egy hirtelen jött gondolatra elakadt a lélegzete.

– Ugye te nem voltál ott? – Remélte, hogy Voldemortnak soha nem volt lehetősége megkínozni a fiát.

– Nem – mondta a fiú határozottan. – Csak rosszul mondtam.

Perselus lassan kiengedte a levegőt, és még a szívverése is kezdett normálissá válni. – Hála istennek – mormogta magában, és hirtelen teljesen új érzések öntötték el: aggódás a fiáért és ebből következően: gyűlölet Voldemort ellen, és most végre tisztán megértette, miért is hagyta ott a sötét oldalt. Ha csak félig ennyire féltette a testvérét, nem csoda, hogy az a gyilkosság örökre megváltoztatta az életét.

* * *

Mikor Harry hazaért, még mindig remegett. Micsoda buta elszólás! Majdnem elárulta magát! De Perselus… furcsán viselkedett. Most nem a kényelmes, megszokott, paranoiás önmaga volt. Úgy viselkedett, mint az _ő_ Perselusa: aggódónak tűnt, és valahogy elszántnak.

Mi okozhatta ezt a változást? Kezdene hozzászokni a gondolathoz, hogy Harry az ő fia? Harry megborzongott. Ez katasztrófához vezetne. Ha egyszer mégis rájönne, kicsoda valójában, miután hónapokig a fiának hitte… Jaj, ne.

El kell mondania Perselusnak az igazságot. Még akkor is, ha Dumbledore nem ért vele egyet. Harry nem kockáztathatja meg, hogy örökre elveszítse.

– Szia Quiet – mosolygott rá Hermione a kanapéról, ahol felhúzott térddel olvasott. – Valami baj van?

– Majdnem elárultam magam – motyogta sötéten Harry, és leült a lány mellé. – Hol az új barátnőd?

– Erica? – Hermione a fejét csóválta. – Nem a barátnőm. A dolgozószobában van Dumbledore-ral és a szüleivel. Piton professzor hogy van?

– Miért? – Harry elengedte a füle mellett Hermione kérdését.

Hermione a szemeit forgatta.

– Gondolkodj. Tegnap elvesztette a nagyszüleit. Megtámadták. Csak természetes, hogy a szülei tudni akarják, mi történt pontosan – és miért.

– Azt hiszem a miértet tudják. Azért hagyták itt Angliát.

– Persze, ez igaz – bólintott Hermione. – És hogy van az apád?

– Nem t'om – motyogta Harry. – Olyan… furcsán viselkedett… – Harry már éppen belefogott volna az aznapi események elmesélésébe, amikor egy kiabálás félbeszakította.

– NEM, ALBUS! TIZENÖT ÉVE ENGEDELMESKEDTEM NEKED, DE MOST HARCOLNI AKAROK! NE KÍVÁND, HOGY HAZAMENJEK, MIUTÁN LEMÉSZOROLTA A SZÜLEIMET!

Hermione és Harry döbbenten összenéztek. Egy kis csend, aztán-

– A ROXFORT MÉG HARRY POTTER SZÁMÁRA IS ELÉG BIZTONSÁGOS VOLT!

Megint csend.

– NEM!

Csend.

– A NYÁRI SZÜNETBEN ÖLTÉK MEG! MI ITT MARADUNK! FELNŐTTEK VAGYUNK! NEM PARANCSOLHATOD MEG, HOGY ODA MENJÜNK, AHOVA TE AKAROD! EBBEN AZ ÜGYBEN ÉN FOGOK DÖNTENI!

Hermione ezen elmosolyodott. Harry maga elé motyogta:

– Igaza van…

Néhány perccel később Erica izgatottan rohant ki a dolgozószobából. Annyira nem bírt magával, hogy meg se próbált flörtölni Harryvel. Drámai sóhajjal lerogyott a székre.

– Angliában maradunk – mondta.

– Aha – bólintott Hermione. – Hallottuk.

– Apa egy kicsit ideges volt – magyarázta gyorsan Erica. Úgy látszott, kezdi összeszedni magát, mert keresztbe tette a lábait, és hátracsapta a fejét, hagyva, hogy a haja az arcába hulljon. Biztos nagyon szépnek képzelte magát, de Harry alig bírta visszafojtani a nevetést.

De most komolyan, miért kellene egy… hát, gyönyörű lánynak egy ilyen undorító alak, mint ő? Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy Erica viselkedése inkább taszította Harryt, mint vonzotta.

Így hát rettenetesen megkönnyebbült, mikor végre Erica szülei is előkerültek, és a lányukkal együtt elhagyták a kúriát. Gyorsan megragadta a kínálkozó alkalmat, és elkapta Dumbledore-t.

– Professzor úr, holnapután Perselust kiengedik. Többé nem fogok hazudni neki. Ma is majdnem elszóltam magam…

– Meg kell tenned, Quietus.

– Nem értem, miért. Még ha nem is szereti Harry Pottert, azt hiszem, elég jó színész ahhoz, hogy megfelelően eljátssza a szerepét. Most már a Roxfortban sem lakok vele: a Griffendél toronyban alszom, és már a bájitaltanból se vagyok teljesen tehetetlen. Azt hiszem önmagamként is sikerülne megnyernem magamnak. És még mindig az unokaöccse vagyok.

– Nem, Quietus. Nem kockáztathatunk…

– EZ NEM KOCKÁZAT! – kiáltotta Harry, de aztán nyugalmat erőltetett magára. – Mindenki tudja, hogy törölte az emlékeit. Ez megmagyarázná, hogy miért változott meg a viselkedése velem szemben…

– Harry, hallgass rám. – Az igazgató arca halálosan komoly lett. – Valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból Perselus rettenetesen gyűlölte Harry Pottert. Valójában nem hiszem, hogy elfogadott volna, ha nem lettetek volna rokonok…

– Jóval azelőtt elfogadott, hogy megtudtuk volna, hogy rokonok vagyunk!

– Igen, de egy teljesen extrém helyzetben, Harry. De most nincs rá esélyünk, hogy hasonló helyzetet teremtsünk.

– Megmagyarázhatnánk neki…

– Túlságosan érzékeny, és túlságosan tele van előítéletekkel ahhoz, hogy elfogadja a magyarázatunkat.

– Nem igaz!

– Harry! – kiáltott rá most már türelmetlenül Dumbledore. – Gondolkodj már egy kicsit! A szüleid miatt gyűlölt téged. Annyira elfogult volt veled szemben, hogy akármit is tettél, képtelen voltál meggyőzni róla, hogy tévedett! Rengetegszer próbáltam vele beszélni. Nem hallgatott rám. Még csak beszélni sem volt hajlandó veled. Már mikor tizenegy éves voltál, kiszúrt magának. És igen, megvédett, de csak mert az anyád elég ügyes volt, hogy megeskesse a testvére nevére…

– Ezzel azt akarja mondani, hogy nem jó ember? – mordult fel Harry.

– Nem. Azt akarom mondani, hogy nem gondolkodik racionálisan. Nem tudsz neki elmagyarázni semmit. Nem világosíthatod fel. Illetve, ha szeret téged, akkor igen, de máskülönben kénytelen vagy érzelmi zsarolással rávenni, hogy megtegye, amit akarsz.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de a Dumbledore szavaiban rejlő igazság elvette a szavát. Hiszen ezt ő is tudta Perselusról! A férfi rettenetesen hasonlított Siriusra – nem csoda, hogy ezek ketten annyira gyűlölték egymást…

De…

Igen, túlságosan is sok volt a „de".

– Rá fog jönni, igazgató úr – mondta végül Harry. – Idővel rá fog jönni, és akkor javíthatatlanul vége a kapcsolatunknak. Lehet, hogy nem tud racionálisan gondolkodni, ha a másokkal való kapcsolatáról van szó, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy hülye. Össze fog állni előtte a kép, és a legrosszabb pillanatban fog rájönni, majd meglátja… – Harrynek elcsuklott a hangja, és egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, Dumbledore egyet fog érteni vele.

– Akkor nagyon óvatosnak kell lenned, Harry – mondta végül az igazgató. – Háború van, és szeretnélek Perselus védelme alatt tudni. Ő erős és jól képzett varázsló, ha ő nem lenne, már régen halott lennél.

– Tudom – bökte ki Harry. – De…

– Nem, Mr. Piton – Dumbledore hangja hirtelen hivatalossá vált, és Harry tudta, hogy most már vége a vitának. – A fiaként fogsz viselkedni. Nem tűrök vitát. Most mennem kell. – Felállt. Harry követte. – Légy óvatos. Minden rendben lesz.

De mikor Dumbledore eltűnt a lángokban, Harry sötéten maga elé morogta: – Ezt nem hiszem.

* * *

Aznap éjjel Harry és Hermione ismét álmatlanul ücsörögtek a nappaliban. Hermione üres tekintettel bámult a lángokba, Harry pedig a „_Huszadik század sötét háborúi_"-t lapozgatta unottan. Időről időre elolvasott egy fejezetet a könyvből, de csak az járt az eszében, hogy nem egészen egy óra múlva tizenhat éves lesz. Nyugodt éjszaka volt, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ez lesz a legjobb születésnapja (leszámítva talán azt az éjszakát, mikor először találkozott Hagriddal Dursleyék kunyhójában). Néha-néha vetett egy pillantást a faliórára, és mikor rájött, hogy Hermione észrevette a türelmetlenségét, bocsánatkérően rámosolygott.

Hermione megvonta a vállát.

A következő pillanatban kis híján felrobbant a tűzhely. Színes szikrák töltötték be a szobát, és hamu szitált az arcukba, aztán valaki kiröpült a lángokból, és a kanapé előtti szőnyegre zuhant. Hermione felsikoltott, Harry talpra ugrott, előrántotta a pálcáját, és a késői látogatóra fogta.

A látogató viszont semmi jelét nem adta, hogy támadni készülne. Meg sem mozdult.

Harry leengedte a pálcáját (eddigre már Hermione is a kezében tartotta a sajátját), és a mozdulatlan test mellé lépett. Mikor közelebb hajolt, kis híján rosszul lett.

– Ares az – hátára fordította a barátját. – Nincs eszméleténél.

– Ez marhára nyilvánvaló – motyogta Hermione. Harry meglepődött. Mióta beszél ilyen csúnyán Hermione? A lány vállat vont, és visszatette a pálcáját a dohányzóasztalra.

– Ki van ma szolgálatban, Hermione? – kérdezte Harry, aki közben az Ares arcán és nyakán levő sebekre fordította a figyelmét.

– Fletcher, mint majdnem mindig – sóhajtotta Hermione, és elindult az ajtó felé. – Idehívom.

Harry bólintott, és újra Ares felé fordult. Úgy tűnt, a fiú nincs valami jól. Harry nem látott rajta túl sok zúzódást, de még mindig körülfonták az átkok utóhatásai, és Harry felismerte őket a különféle izomrángásokból. Leginkább a Tormenta volt az, de szomorúan nyugtázta, hogy nem a tanítási célú verzió.

Az eszméletlen fiú megborzongott, és Harry betakargatta Hermione még mindig meleg takarójával, míg Fletcher érkezésére várt. Nem kellett sokáig várnia.

– Életben van? – ez volt Fletcher első kérdése, mikor belépett a szobába. Gyorsan eloltotta a tüzet a kandallóban.

– Igen. Megátkozták, de holnapra jobban lesz. Nem használtak semmi főbenjáró átkot rajta.

– Meglátjuk – Fletcher letérdelt Ares mellé, és alaposan végigvizsgálta a pálcájával. – Merlinnek hála, semmi főbenjáró, még az Imperius sem.

– Néhányszor a korbácsoló átkot is használták rajta – sóhajtotta Harry, ahogy szeme Fletcher kezét követte.

– Ezt honnan tudod? – kérdezte Fletcher, és lehúzta Ares trikóját.

– A bőr reakciójából. Valójában nem korbácsolták meg, mert a bőrének semmi baja, de ezek a zúzódások – Harry végighúzta az ujját az egyiken – mutatják, hogy megátkozták. Némelyik már több, mint egy hetes – tette hozzá szomorúan.

– Nincs szüksége orvosi ellátásra, de figyelmeztetnem kell az igazgatót. Nem tudom, hogy került ide… – állt fel Fletcher.

– Én mondtam, hogy ha bajba kerül, jöjjön ide – mondta Harry.

Fletcher arca dühösen kifejezést öltött.

– Dumbledore nem fog örülni neki – mondta. – És én se örülök. Felelőtlenség volt tőled.

– Mit kellett volna mondanom neki? – csattant fel Harry. – A szülei halálfalók. Az anyja azt akarta, hogy ő is az legyen. Talán egyet kellett volna értenem vele? Ares még azt is felajánlotta, hogy ha megkapja a sötét jegyet, kémkedni fog a Rend számára, én győztem meg, hogy ne vállalja el. – Komolyan Fletcher szemébe nézett. – Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha a Rend jobban odafigyelne ezekre a mardekáros gyerekekre. Nem készültek fel rá, hogy megbirkózzanak a problémájukkal. Tudom, hogy butaság volt felajánlanom neki, hogy itt biztonságban lehet, de semmi más nem jutott az eszembe. Itt legalább meg tudjuk védeni…

– De az anyja, vagy Tudjukki minisztériumi bábjai könnyedén követhették. A hopp-hálózat nem biztonságos.

– De ide nem lehet hoppanálni. A zsupszkulcsok ritkák, és csak egyszer lehet őket használni, ráadásul a minisztérium engedélyére is szükség van hozzá. És ahogy látom, Ares csak az utolsó pillanatban használta ki a lehetőséget.

Fletcher végül felhagyott a vitatkozással, és elment, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen Dumbledore-ral. Hermionével saját szobájába lebegtette Arest, és lefektette az ágyra.

Dumbledore ott talált rájuk. Nem tűnt boldognak. Az igazgató halálosan fáradt arcán a ráncok még mélyebbre húzódtak az ingerültségtől.

– Ha legközelebb ilyen ajánlatot akarsz tenni, Quietus, kérlek, előbb beszéld meg velünk – mondta, miközben megvizsgálta Arest.

– Csak segíteni akartam rajta.

– Mindannyiunkat veszélybe sodortál ezzel a felelőtlenséggel!

– Fidelius alatt vagyunk. Senki nem találhat ránk, még ha mindjárt a ház tetején táncolnának is! – csattant fel Harry.

– Minket nem találnak meg, de megtalálhatják a főhadi…

– Remélem nem, igazgató úr – szakította félbe egy gyenge hang. – Nem jöttem egyenesen ide. – Ares megpróbált felülni, és Hermione gyorsan segített neki. Mikor végre egyenesen ült, folytatta. – Először a Foltozott Üstbe mentem. Ott vártam húsz percig, aztán átmentem a Szent Mungóba. Ide csak a kórházból jöttem.

– Ki tette ezt veled? – kérdezte Harry, a már halványodó zúzódásokra mutatva. Ares elvörösödött.

– A nagybátyám. Elkábítottam és menekültem – motyogta keserűen. Aztán felemelte a fejét, és az igazgatóra nézett. – Nem akartam csatlakozni Tudjakihez. Anyám azt akarta, hogy hagyjam ott az iskolát, mert elég RBF-em van, hogy helyet kapjak a Sötét Nagyúr csapatában… de ellenálltam. Akkor elhívta az apám testvérét, hogy győzzön meg ő – Ares lesütötte a szemét. – Ő… nagyon durva volt. Minden harmadik nap bejött hozzám, és megátkozott. Ma meg el akart… el akart vinni Tudjakinek. Tudtam, hogy ha ellenállok nekik, megölnek. – Mély lélegzetet vett. – Sajnálom, hogy ilyen problémát okoztam, professzor. Nem tudtam…

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérned – sóhajtotta Dumbledore, és Harryre nézett. – Mr. Piton viszont beszélhetett volna velem, mielőtt ilyen veszélyes döntést hozott, ami ennyi embert érint…

– Akkor mit kellett volna tennem? – csattant fel Harry megint. – Segítségre és védelemre volt szüksége. Csak mert ő nem… – egy pillanatra megakadt – nem Quietus Piton, azért még joga van rá, hogy menedéket adjunk neki…

– Elég! – Dumbledore most már valóban mérges volt. – Nem mondtam, hogy ne segíts a barátaidon. Nekem csak az nem tetszik, hogy egyetlen felnőttet se kérdeztél meg, mielőtt ezt a döntést hoztad…

– Elegem van belőle, hogy rajtam kívül mindenki hozhat döntéseket! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Vagy hogy mindenki helyettem akar döntéseket hozni rólam!

Hermione és Ares döbbenten figyelte a két varázslót. Most szemben álltak egymással, és bár egyikük se vette kézbe a pálcáját, vagy tett bármilyen mozdulatot, érezni lehetett a feszültséget a levegőben. Mindkét férfiből szinte elképzelhetetlen erő sugárzott, ahogy az akaratuk láthatatlanul, de olyan erővel feszült egymásnak, hogy a szoba megremegett bele.

– Viselkedj, fiatalember! – mondta végül Dumbledore nyugodt hangon.

– Én nem az apám vagyok, professzor – sziszegte Harry összeszorított fogakkal. – Megteszem, amit a sors rám mért, de addig is – fenyegetően összehúzta a szemeit, mire az ablaküveg millió szilánkra robbant – szeretném élni a saját életemet. Az ÉN életemet.

– Túl sok élet forog kockán, Quietus. Figyelembe kell venned, mennyi ember életét kockáztatod, mielőtt döntéseket hoznál.

– És ki fogja figyelembe venni az én életemet? Nekem mindig tisztelnem kell másokat, figyelembe kell vennem az ő életüket. De ki törődik VELEM?

– _Én_ törődöm veled, _Perselus_ törődik veled…

– Ez nem igaz! – kiáltott fel megint Harry. – Soha többé nem fog törődni velem, nem fog szeretni, és már alig van időm!

– Az áldozat nem feltétlenül jelenti a halálodat, Quietus.

Hirtelen megtört a feszültség, és Harry vállai megroggyantak.

– Nem kell hazudnia. Nem akarok még eggyel több hazugságot – mondta, aztán megfordult, és kiment. Az ajtót óvatosan csukta be maga mögött.

Sem Hermione, sem Ares nem mert az igazgató szemébe nézni. Az egész helyzet szörnyen kényelmetlen volt. Nem tudták, mit tegyenek, mit mondjanak. Néhány pillanatig egyikük sem mozdult. Végül az igazgató volt az, aki megtörte a mozdulatlanságot. Hermione felsóhajtott. Ares visszafeküdt az ágyra.

De a kényelmetlen helyzetnek csak nem akart vége lenni. A következő pillanatban nagyot dörrenve kivágódott az ajtó, és Sirius lépett be, vállánál fogva tolta maga előtt Harryt.

– Kérj bocsánatot! GYERÜNK! – mordult fel.

Harry dacosan összeszorította a száját, és nem mozdult.

– Sirius! Engedd el – mondta nyugodtan Dumbledore.

– De…

– Engedd el – ismételte meg az igazgató – és hozz Veritaserumot a dolgozószobából.

Black kelletlenül engedelmeskedett, de előtte még egy utolsó helytelenítő pillantást vetett Harryre.

– Én megbízom Aresben – mondta hirtelen Harry, és megdörzsölte a fájós vállát. – Nem szükséges ellenőriznie.

– Leah-ben is megbíztál, Quiet – mondta hirtelen Hermione.

– És én sem bánom – mondta Ares. – Sőt, szeretném, ha leellenőriznének.

Harry végigfuttatta a pillantását a szobában tartózkodókon, és vállat vont.

– Rendben – mondta hidegen, és újra kilépett a szobából.

Egy pillanatnyi habozás után Hermione követte. A konyhában talált rá.

– Mégis mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz, Harry?

– Ne használd ezt a nevet! – sziszegte Harry. – És semmi közöd hozzá!

Hermione zavartan pislogott.

– De… eddig mindig olyan csendes voltál…

Harry keserűen felnevetett.

– Kezd elegem lenni belőle, hogy mindenkinek több beleszólása van az életembe, mint nekem – mondta egyszerűen. – És már nem vagyok gyerek. Szeretném meghozni a saját döntéseimet, még akkor is, ha azok rosszak vagy hülyék.

Hermione mellé lépett, és a karjára tette a kezét.

– Ebben az esetben viszont Dumbledore-nak igaza volt. Szólnod kellett volna valakinek…

– Tudom! – kiáltott fel Harry, és lerázta magáról a lány kezét. – De túl sok minden történt egyszerre, és teljesen elfeledkeztem róla.

Hermione megnyugodva sóhajtott fel.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy most bocsánatot kérsz a professzortól? – kérdezte reménykedve.

– Nem – mordult fel Harry. – Elegem van belőle meg hogy manipu…

– Quietus!

– Hagyj békén! – csapott az asztalra Harry. – Megteszek mindent, amit kíván tőlem, de ne várd el, hogy bocsánatot kérjek! – lehuppant a székre, az asztalra könyökölt és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Elegem van belőle, hogy mindig erősnek kell lennem, hogy mindig figyelembe kell vennem a többieket, hogy soha nincs lehetőségem rá, hogy a saját életemet éljem…

Hermione leült mellé.

– Ne hidd, hogy ezzel egyedül vagy – kezdte. – Mindannyiunknak figyelembe kell venni a többieket, akik körülöttünk élnek. Mindannyiunknak megvannak a magunk problémái, mindannyiunknak el kell viselnünk, amit ránk mér az élet. – A lány hirtelen felállt. – És Dumbledore mint igazgató és mint a Főnix Rendjének vezetője sokkal több mindenért felelős, mint te vagy én. Nem figyelhet mindig csak egy dologra, egyetlen életre. Talán kegyetlennek tűnik a számodra, de ahhoz, hogy megfelelő döntéseket hozhasson, sokkal több dolgot kell egyszerre figyelembe vennie, mint amit mi el tudunk képzelni. Ezelőtt annyira figyelmes voltál. De most olyan vagy, mint egy nyafogó gyerek, aki képtelen túllátni a saját élete határain.

Harry hallotta, ahogy a lány elmegy, és ő magára maradt a konyhában.

– Boldog születésnapot, Harry – motyogta, és lehunyta a szemét.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fordította: Patka  
Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

5. fejezet – Hazugságok új halmaza **

* * *

– Black. 

– Piton.

A két férfi vegyes érzelmekkel bámult egymásra: düh, bosszúság, zavar és csendes tisztelet egyaránt keveredett pillantásukban.

Harry értette Sirius viselkedését, de Perselus rejtély volt a számára. A férfi gyűlölte Siriust, és teljesen kiakadt, amikor megtudta, hogy Harry vele él… Ennek ellenére most nevén szólította, és kelletlenül ugyan, de udvariasan, sőt: előzékenyen kézfogásra nyújtotta a kezét.

Nem Harry volt az egyetlen a szobában, aki meglepődött: Sirius bután tátogott, és olyan zavarban volt, hogy alig bírta megragadni a felajánlott kezet. Piton persze észrevette Sirius szokatlan csöndességét.

– Mi a gond, Bl… Sirius? – kérdezte, és megpróbált mosolyogni, bár valódi mosoly helyett inkább vicsor jelent meg az arcán. Barátságos közeledésre tett kísérlete mindennél jobban megijesztette Blacket. Az animágus rémült pillantást vetett Harryre, aki aprót rántott a vállán, hogy mutassa: ő is ugyanolyan kevéssé érti a helyzetet, mint Sirius.

Perselus követte Black pillantását. Harry rávigyorgott nagybátyjára, aki ettől ugyanúgy zavarba jött, habár Harry biztos volt abban, hogy ezt egyedül ő vette észre a szobában tartózkodók közül. Annak ellenére, hogy Perselus sok mindenről törölte az emlékeit, még mindig ugyanaz az ember volt, mint korábban.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, Black kényelmetlenül hátralépett, Perselus arcáról lehervadt az erőltetett vicsor-vigyor. Black hirtelen rájött, hogy kérdeztek tőle valamit.

– Se… semmi, Pi… Perselus – dadogta. – Csak te… te…

Harry sajnálta keresztapját. Perselus minden bizonnyal sértegetni fogja ékesszólásáért. De még nagyobb meglepetésükre, Perselus udvarias maradt. Nyilvánvalóan kényszeredett udvariasság volt ez, de mégiscsak udvariasság.

– Igen, Black? – A bájitalok mestere úgy erőltette a vonásait, hogy érdeklődést fejezzenek ki.

Most már Harry és Black is megrémült. Harry nem tudta, mit gondol Sirius Perselus viselkedéséről, ő maga biztos volt benne, hogy a gyógyítók teletömték Perselust nyugtató vagy kedélycsillapító főzetekkel, vagy talán a legutolsó kezelés okozott gyenge mentális problémát? Perselus SOHA nem mutatott többet, mint szigorú udvariasságot Black felé, még emlékeinek törlése előtt is.

Perselus észrevette kettejük szemének aggódó összevillanását.

– Mi van? – mormolta zavarodottan Harrynek.

A fiú erőteljesen megrázta a fejét.

– Csak… a viselkedésed. Te és Sirius nem vagytok… baráti viszonyban. Soha nem is voltatok.

Harry otromba kijelentése pár pillanatra elhallgatta Perselust. Sirius egy szót sem tudott kinyögni: nem akarta felbőszíteni a talán szellemileg sérült, ex-sötét varázslót, akinek pálcája ott volt kéznél, az övébe volt szúrva – és a jelenlegi helyzetben maga nem volt több egy kviblinél.

– Valóban – mondta végül Piton, de sem Harry sem Sirius nem értették, miért.

– Ez egy kicsit… megdöbbentő, tudod – suttogta Harry. – Az emlékezeted törlése előtt… már mondtad nekem, hogy nem kedveled őt.

Perselus elvigyorodott

– Még mindig nem kedvelem.

– Ó – Harry most már teljesen hülyének érezte magát. – Akkor miért vagy ilyen… ilyen…

– Megpróbálom tiszteletben tartani a kapcsolatotokat – válaszolta Perselus egyszerűen, mire Harry és Black lélegzete is elakadt. Black erősen elsápadt, és sebezhetőbbnek érezte magát, mint bármikor. Keze hiányzó pálcája után nyúlt. Harry éppen ellenkezőleg, majdnem rosszul lett. Perselus tudja! De hát honnan? Honnan a fenéből?

– Nem kell ilyen rémültnek lenned, Black. Nem foglak megtámadni, ígérem. A fiú – bólintott Harry irányába – elmesélte, hogy a minisztérium elvette a varázserődet. Sajnálom.

Black vállat vont, és megpróbálta valahogy kinyitni a száját.

– Miért nem hívod Quietust a nevén?

A kérdés elővigyázatossá tette Perselust, de megválaszolta.

– Olyan erős memóriatörlő bűbájt vetettem magamra, hogy képtelen vagyok még csak gondolni erre a névre, arról nem beszélve, hogy ki is mondjam. De meg fogom próbálni. Lesz rá egy egész hónapom. Mehetnénk végre? – fordult hirtelen Harryhez. – Nem akarom itt tölteni a drága időmet, és azt hiszem, a te – nézett bizonytalanul Blackre – ö… Bl… Sirius is így érez.

Black bólintott, és aggodalmasan Harryre pillantott.

– Szóval… biztos vagy benne, hogy el akarsz menni… Pi… Perselusszal? – kérdezte, és nagyot nyelt.

Harry tudta, hogy Sirius bizonytalanságát Perselus viselkedése okozza, de Siriusszal ellentétben ő kezdte megérteni Perselus furcsa viselkedését. Minden bizonnyal Anne-ről volt szó, Sirius testvéréről… Valami számára érthetetlen okból Perselus azt gondolta, hogy ő Anne fia – és hogy Black Harry nagybátyja, és így Perselus sógora. Szerencsére Sirius túl lassú volt, hogy rájöjjön, mert… Harry egyszerűen nem tudta elképzelni mi történt volna, ha Sirius fejében is megfordul Perselus furcsa ötlete.

Mindez még jobban megerősítette Harry elhatározását, hogy elmeséli Perselusnak az igazság egy részét. Azt a részét legalábbis, ami a biológiai apjára vonatkozik. Már akkor eldöntötte, amikor Dumbledore-ral vitázott, hogy tudatosan semmibe fogja venni az öregember utasításait. Most pedig, ahogy látta, hogy Perselus küszködik, hogy elfogadjon másokat egy rossz következtetés miatt, mert elhitte, hogy Harry régen meghalt szerelmének a fia, az elhatározás még erősebb lett. Nem hagyhatta Perselust ebben a kínos helyzetben. A fenébe, nagyon jó lenne, ha a nagybátyja és a keresztapja végre el tudnák fogadni egymást, de Harry nem akarta, hogy a kibékülés hazugságokon alapuljon.

Hogyan is hihette Dumbledore, hogy a cél szentesíti az eszközt? A világos oldalon vannak, akkor miért használnak sötét eszközöket céljaik elérése érdekében?

Harry már túl sokszor hazudott az életében. És túl sokáig kell még hazudnia.

Biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus meg fogja érteni, sőt, hálás lesz neki, és képesek lesznek szeptemberre, az iskolaév kezdetére jól működő kapcsolatot kiépíteni.

– Igen – válaszolt Black kérdésére. – Remélem te, Anne, Ares és Hermione nagyon jól fogjátok érezni magatokat nélkülem is – sóhajtotta.

– Mr. Nott-tal majd később foglalkozunk – mondta Perselus határozott hangon. – Már beszéltem róla az igazgatóval. Úgy gondolom, néhány nap múlva hozzánk költözhet.

– Mardekárosok – motyogta Sirius félhangosan.

– Tessék? – kérdezte Piton hidegen.

Black elutasító mozdulatot tett, aztán gyorsan megölelte Harryt, és elhagyta a szobát.

– Mi a baja – sóhajtott Piton.

– Menjünk haza – mutatott Harry a tűzhely felé. – Nem akarok tovább itt maradni.

Perselus kérdően nézett rá.

– Volt egy kis összezörrenésünk– lehelte Harry. – Azt gondolja, hogy viselkedésem nem volt elég megfelelő… Nem voltam elég tisztelettudó az igazgatóval és ő… ó, ez nem fontos. Nem akarom folytatni. Legalábbis nem itt.

Néhány perccel később már Perselus házának nappalijában álltak, és magukat porolgatták.

– Utálok hopp-porral utazni – nyögte Harry, a feje még mindig forgott.

– Nem tudunk hoppanálni. Az igazgató azt mondta, hogy még nem tanultad meg.

– Nem, volt más dolgom is.

Perselus bólintott, és pálcájának pöccintésével a ládákat a lépcsők felé irányította.

– Említetted, hogy múlt nyáron itt laktál. Hol van a szobád?

Hoppá! Váratlan helyzet. Mit kellene válaszolnia? Ha elmondja az igazságot, hogy ugyanabban a szobában laktak, Perselus rákérdez az okára. És nem tud hazudni: minden holmija ott volt, az ágya és a szekrénye is. Mit is válaszolhatna – de egy pillanat múlva támadt egy ötlete.

– Veled egy szobában voltam. A kúria volt a Rend központja, amíg Blacket el nem kapták Dumbledore irodájában és… – nem tudta befejezni. Perselus megpördült, és az arcába nézett, talárja a megszokott módon csattant mögötte.

– Velem laktál? Ugyanabban a szobában?

Harry meglepetésére nem volt rosszindulat Perselus hangjában, csak meglepetés. Amikor visszabólintott, Perselus olyan gyorsan hagyta ott, hogy lába szinte a földbe gyökerezett. Amikor néhány pillanattal később visszatért, a fiú még mindig ugyanott álldogált.

– Most már látom, hogy tényleg a fiam vagy – mondta Piton komolyan, és leült a lépcsőre, szemtől-szembe Harryvel.

– Miért? – motyogta Harry. Hirtelen nem érzett erőt, hogy befejezze a kérdést.

– Amióta kijártam a Roxfortot, senkit nem engedtem, hogy, hogy velem éljen – még inkább aludjon – ugyanabban a szobában. Amióta Voldemortot szolgálom túl paranoiássá váltam, hogy bárkivel is megosszam a szobámat, így, azt hiszem… – de ekkor Harry, összeszedve az összes akaraterejét, félbeszakította.

– Nem, Perselus – mondta fáradtan, és a falnak támaszkodott. – Nem vagy az apám. – Perselus arcából minden szín eltűnt. – Habár múlt évben végig úgy tettél, mintha az lennél.

Lassan ülő helyzetbe süllyedt, szorosan átölelte magát, és felkészült Perselus kitörő haragjára. De az nem jött. Csak egy gyors, zavarodott kérdés.

– Miért? – kérdezte ugyanazt, amit Harry motyogott néhány perccel ezelőtt.

– Az öcséd fia vagyok, Perselus. Quietus fia. Az unokaöcséd. – Felemelte a tekintetét és pislogás nélkül bámult Perselusra, akinek arcáról zavar sugárzott.

– Hazudtál nekem.

– Dumbledore kényszerített rá.

A csönd annyira átható volt, hogy szinte bántotta Harry fülét, és a vér vadul száguldozott az ereiben.

– Értem.

– Annyiszor kértem, hogy hagyjuk abba…

– És?

– Egyenesen megtiltotta, hogy elmondjam neked az igazságot.

Furcsa kép volt: mindketten a majdnem koszos lépcsőkön, félhomályban üldögéltek, és rövid mondatokat váltottak egymással.

– Miért?

– Félt tőle, hogy kitagadsz. Attól, hogy megtagadsz, és segítség nélkül maradok a varázslók világában.

– Miért gondolta, hogy kitagadnálak?

– Mert nem emlékszel Qui… az öcsédre. Nem emlékszel, mennyire szeretted őt. Attól félt, túl paranoiás vagy, hogy közel engedj magadhoz.

– Értem. – Csönd. – Akkor most miért mondtad el nekem? Folytathattad volna a hazudozást. Már elfogadtam, hogy a fiam vagy.

Harry megrázta a fejét, és érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe.

– Nem akartam, hogy egy hazugság miatt szeress. Szerettem volna, ha… úgy viselkedsz, mint azelőtt. Magamért szerettél… – Becsukta a szemeit és hozzátette: – És nem akartam, hogy hazugságban élj. Előbb vagy utóbb úgyis rájöttél volna. És azután soha nem bocsátottál volna meg nekem.

– Csakugyan – mondta Perselus, de a hangszíne nem volt olyan hideg, ahogy Harry számított rá beszélgetésük kezdetén.

– És nem akartam hogy… azt hidd, hogy Anne fia vagyok.

Perselus felemelte a fejét.

– Honnan tudsz róla? – kérdezte barátságtalanul.

– Meséltél róla.

– Én. Beszéltem. Neked. Róla. Ne legyél nevetséges, fiú!

Harry kétségbeesetten rázta a fejét.

– Nem, csak arról beszéltél, hogy szeretted. Hogy ő volt Sirius ikerhúga, és Voldemort Sirius családjával együtt megölte. De még akkor hagyott el téged, amikor rájött, hogy csatlakoztál a halálfalókhoz.

Perselus szemei elméláztak.

– Igen – motyogta figyelmetlenül.

– Az anyám egy mugli születésű boszorkány volt. Soha nem ismertem. Akkor halt meg, amikor még csecsemő voltam. Egy mugli család nevelt fel. Tavaly, miután kiderült, hogy kinek az oldalán állsz, és már nem kémkedhettél többé, Dumbledore mesélt neked rólam, és megkért, hogy vegyél magadhoz, és mutass be a varázsló világnak. Beleegyeztél, hogy úgy teszel, mintha az apám volnál, és elvállaltad, hogy a gyámom leszel. Hivatalosan most a fiad vagyok, amit még a szigorú vérteszt is igazol. Azt hiszem azért, mert ti ketten annyira hasonlítottatok, mintha ikrek lennétek.

Piton hátradőlt egy kicsit, és könyökét a következő lépcsőre tette.

– Így hát rokonok vagyunk.

– Igen – mondta Harry még mindig félelmével kínlódva. A férfi azonban megtalálta a hangját, mert gyorsan mondta:

– Nem kell aggódnod. Csak, mert nem emlékszem a rokonságunk tényeire, nem foglak kidobni.

– Köszönöm – motyogta Harry.

– Legalább tudom, hogy nem vagyok teljesen idióta – próbált mosolyogni Perselus.

– Miért?

– Mindig olyan hülyén éreztem magam, amikor megpróbáltam összerakni a múlt darabjait – és egyszerűen nem találtalak sehol. Semmit. Sehol. Végül elfogadtam, hogy több rés van az emlékezetemben, mint gondoltam.

– Sajnálom, hogy olyan sokáig rászedtelek.

Ez alkalommal, Harry hangja határozott volt, és tisztán hallható. Perselus nyugodtan nézett rá.

– Megbocsátok. Egyébként ki volt az anyád?

Harry szorosan lehunyta a szemeit és olyan határozottan, ahogy csak tudta, megpróbált őszinteséget sűríteni a hangjába.

– Nem ismertem. A rokonaim mindig megtagadták, hogy beszéljenek róla. Ő és az öcséd nem házasodtak össze. Szóval… gyakorlatilag egy fattyú voltam, vagyok. Egy nem várt gyerek. Úgy is viselkedtek velem. Gyűlöltem velük élni. Te voltál az első, aki elfogadott engem úgy, ahogy vagyok, annak, aki vagyok… – a hangja elhalt. Perselus zavartan köszörülte meg a torkát.

– Rendben – állt fel. – Azt hiszem, hozzáfoghatnánk egy könnyű vacsora főzéséhez, ha gondolod.

– Igen, persze! – mondta Harry mohón, és követte. – De először is ki szeretnék pakolni a mi… hoppá. Nem tudom hova pakoljak. Most már csak ketten vagyunk, és bőven van szabad szoba.

Perselus megnyugtatóan bólintott neki és feltessékelte a második emeletre.

– Akkor válassz magadnak egy megfelelő szobát.

– Köszönöm.

* * *

A következő napok kellemes csöndben teltek, miközben újra megtanulták, hogyan éljenek együtt. Harry gyorsan felajánlotta a segítségét a bájital-laboratóriumban és Perselus, aki már ismerte a képességeit, megengedte neki. A délutánt a nappaliban töltötték, ahol olvastak vagy sakkoztak, de éjszakánként külön hálószobákban voltak. Harry erős némító bűbájt vetett a saját szobája köré, nehogy Perselus bármiféle szerencsétlen felfedezést tegyen rémálmairól és látomásairól, miközben erősen fohászkodott, hogy ne legyen víziója Averyről és a borotvájáról. 

Perselus viselkedése meglepően sokkal barátságosabb volt, mint előzőleg gondolta volna, bár még mindig látszott rajta, hogy bántják azok a hazugságok, amikkel Harry és Dumbledore traktálták a kórházban. Harry minden alkalommal szégyenkezett, amikor arra gondolt, még mi mindent rejtegetnek előle.

Harry őszintesége láthatóan megérintette Perselust, de óvatosabbá is tette. Számtalan alkalommal azon kapta rajta a férfit, hogy elgondolkodó arckifejezéssel vizsgálgatja, és úgy érezte, az átható pillantás minden percben követi. Csodálatos. Arra kényszerült, hogy egy kémmel éljen együtt azt tettetve, hogy valaki más. Néha eljátszott az ötlettel, hogy elmondja a teljes igazságot Perselusnak, de a beszélgetéseik alatt elejtett néhány rövid észrevétel Harry Potterről meggyőzte, hogy Perselus még mindig hihetetlen erővel gyűlöli a halottnak hitt fiút. Amikor összes bátorságát összeszedve végül megkérdezte Perselust e gyűlölet okáról, nyílt válasza minden olyan késztetést elűzött, hogy leleplezze magát.

– Nézd fiú, Potter egy hülye, pimasz, visszataszító kölyök. Talán nem kellene ennyire utálnom, hiszem már meghalt, de nem tehetek erről az érzésről… Valahogy köze van hozzá ezeknek az emlékezeti réseknek is, amelyek talán az apjával vannak kapcsolatban. A tökéletes, undorító James Potter és a csapata, meg az a Black kölyök – aki Merlinnek hála nem rokonod… Potter soha nem tett semmit, hogy elfogadjam. Mindig mindent megtehetett, amit akart, még az igazgató is beleegyezett, hogy kisded játékait játssza, és az ő hibája volt az is, hogy kiderült, kém vagyok… Most pedig halott, és az összes ember, aki hitt benne, erőtlen és ijedt. Idióta, mindig is egy idióta volt, egy elkényeztetett idióta, semmi több.

Harrynek volt pár nehéz pillanata, miközben próbálta visszatartani magát attól, hogy megüsse Perselust, vagy rákiabáljon, miközben az ostoba beszédet hallgatta, de végül sikerült fájdalmas gondolatait csöndben magában tartani, miközben hatalmas energiával porította a száraz bumszalagbőrt.

Attól kezdve mindent megtett, hogy elkerülje a gyanakvásra alkalmas helyzeteket: próbált nem sokat beszélni, és minden problémás téma elől kitért. De volt egy dolog, ami ellen nem tudott tenni: a minden éjszaka támadó víziók és az utána következő halálos fáradtság.

Az első néhány napon az Álomtalan Álom Főzetét használta, de abbahagyta, mert nem akarta megmérgezni magát, az élet pedig Perselusszal hamarosan egy csöndes rémálommá változott: alvás nélküli éjszakák váltakoztak a férfi átható pillantásával kísért nappalokkal.

Harry nem tudta mit tegyen. A kimerültség szélén állt. Ki akart szállni, abbahagyni mindent, és aludni, pihenni valahol, ahol senki sem figyeli.

De aztán valami megoldotta a problémát, habár egészen máshogy, mint ahogy valaha is szerette volna.

Csendes péntek délután volt, amikor Dumbledore összeszedte a rendet, és bemutatta az új tagokat. Az igazgató azt szerette volna, ha a bájitalok mestere is közreműködik, és Harry örült, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy Perselus legalább négy óráig nem lesz otthon. Így amint a férfi elment, lefeküdt aludni – csak azért, hogy fel három órával később sikoltozva ébredjen.

Voldemort megtámadta a Black Kúriát.

* * *

Mire Harry leért a nappaliba, Anne, Sirius, Hermione, Ares és Fletcher már megérkeztek. Anne sírt, Ares remegett, Hermione sápadt arccal állt az ablaknál, míg Sirius Fletcherrel vitatkozott csendes hangon. A felnőttek nem vették észre Harryt, de Hermione meglátta az alakját az ablakban, odasietett hozzá, és szorosan átölelte. 

– Tudodki megtámadta a Black Kúriát – suttogta Harry fülébe.

– Tudom. Fred meghalt – mondta Harry üres hangon.

– Vízió? – kérdezte Hermione. Harry csak bólintott. – Siriusnak volt egy zsupszkulcsa veszélyhelyzet esetére. Fletcher és az ő gyorsasága mentett meg minket.

– De hát a Fidelius védett benneteket, kivéve Arest. Biztonságban voltatok ott – Harry hátralépett, hogy egy kicsit kiszabaduljon Hermione szorításából.

– Sajnálom – motyogta a lány, és elengedte. – Annyira rémült voltam…

– Az én hibám – mormolta Harry, és hátratántorodott. – Az én átkozott hibám…

– Nem – rázta Hermione a fejét. – Több, mint egy hetünk volt, hogy elmenjünk onnan. A Rendnek el kellett volna mostanra költöznie.

– Én… – Harry nem tudta befejezni. Sirius, aki eközben befejezte a beszélgetést Fletcherrel, elkapta Harryt, aki az ajtónál álldogált.

– TE! – üvöltötte. Mindenki Harryre nézett, és csönd telepedett a szobára. Öt lépés, és Sirius már Harry mellett állt – TE! – ismételte, és felemelte a kezét.

– NE! – kiáltotta Hermione.

– Állj meg, Sirius! – kiáltott fel Fletcher ugyanabban a pillanatban.

De már késő volt. Két gyors és erős pofon érte Harry arcát: egyet kapott rendesen és egyet visszakézből. A falnak tántorgott az ütéstől. A következő pillanatban azonban már kezében volt a pálcája, és – _Capitulatus! _– kiáltotta egyszerre három pálcát is begyűjtve: Aresét, Hermionéét és Fletcherét. – Siriusnak igaza van. Az én hibám volt. Fred meghalt és…

– DE ARES ÉL, TE IDIÓTA! – kiabálta Hermione türelmetlenül, és Black és Harry közé lépett, undorral nézve a férfira. – Meg ne próbálja még egyszer megérinteni! Nem az ő hibája volt! A rendnek több mint egy hete volt, hogy elköltözzön!

– A hülyesége miatt tudtak rólunk – sziszegte Sirius.

– Talán hibázott, de azért, mert védte a barátját! – Hermione nem mozdult.

Harry, visszanyerve a lélekjelenlétét, gyengéden megérintette Hermione vállát.

– Kérlek, Hermione… – nem tudta folytatni. Kivágódott a bejárat, boszorkányok és varázslók öntötték el a szobát, eszméletlen testeket lebegtetve vagy sérült végtagjaikat szorongatva.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Fletcher, ahogy az első varázsló belépett.

– Dumbledore feloldotta a renden lévő Fideliust, hogy megvédje az új tagokat, akik még nem voltak a bűbáj védelme alatt. Harcoltunk. Végül feladták. Három embert vesztettünk. Dumbledore és Piton ott maradt, hogy megvárja a minisztériumiakat – a férfi fáradtan köhintett. – Piton mondta, hogy vannak gyógyszerei a laborjában. Azt mondta, a fia a rendelkezésünkre áll…

Fletcher bólintott, és megpróbálta megtalálni Harryt a hirtelen tumultusban. Nem látta sehol. Black szintén eltűnt. Fletcher hevesen szitkozódott, miközben megfogadta magában, hogy elkapja az ex-animágust, és megtanítja neki, hogy veszélyes szituációkban hogyan kezelje a személyes konfliktusait… De a fiú érkezése félbeszakította a dühös gondolataokat: különböző palackokat hozott, őt pedig Black követte, kezében üvegekkel, arcán rosszalló tekintettel.

Black az asztalra tette a főzeteket, és elhagyta a szobát, hogy pár lepedőt hozzon. Harry visszaadta Fletchernek a pálcáját, aki néhány fahasábot székekké és ágyakká változtatott. A káosz eltűnni látszott.

Harry rettegett attól a pillanattól, amikor Dumbledore megérkezik. Perselusszal, gyomra is fájdalmasan mozgolódni kezdett. Tudta, hogy az ő hibája volt. Felelőtlenül és gyerekesen viselkedett. Fred az ő butasága miatt halt meg. Fred… a képek, ahogy látta a barátját meghalni a vízióban újra és újra megismétlődtek az agyában. Csendesen könnyezve kuporodott a falhoz.

Egy éles kiáltás rázta fel a gyászból. Sirius, Hermione és… Dumbledore volt. Harryben megállt a levegő. Nem volt immár hely, ahová az igazgató jogos haragja elől bújhatott. Levegőt sem kapott, ahogy arra gondolt, milyen igazságtalanul kiabált és nyavalygott egy hete. Hermionénak igaza volt. Dumbledore-nak igaza volt. Gyakorlatilag megölte Fredet és még két másik embert, ahogy az a varázsló említette…

–… nem hibáztathatjuk, Sirius – hallotta hirtelen az igazgató hangját. – Rögtön el kellett volna költöznünk a kúriáról. De elaltatta a figyelmem az a gondolat, hogy elég erős Fidelius bűbáj védelme alatt állunk. Gondolnom kellett volna az új rendtagokra és Aresre. Magamhoz kellett volna hívnom a titokgazdát és módosítanom a bűbájt. De voltak még más dolgok is, amik miatt aggódtam és mindezt elfelejtettem. Sokkal inkább az én hibám volt, mint Ha… az övé.

Harry tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult az igazgatóra. Dumbledore majdnem lebuktatta! Megkönnyebbülésére a többiek nem vették észre a nyelvbotlást, de Harry szíve őrülten dobogott, és érezte, hogy a testét egy pillanat alatt elborítja az izzadtság.

– Én ugyanezt mondtam Siriusnak – mondta Hermione. – De ő… megütötte Ha… őt.

Ez alkalommal Piton felemelte szemét, amelyet eddig a padlóra függesztett, és kérdően a másik háromra nézett. Sirius elsápadt, de szerencsére a helyzet nekik kedvezett.

– Én… én csak mérges voltam. Azt mondtam neki… – motyogta, és úgy tett, mintha a pofon miatt lenne ijedt.

– Quietus, gyere ide – mondta az igazgató komoly hangon.

Harry kényszerítette magát, hogy felálljon, és a kis csoport felé tántorgott. A pofonok nyoma égett az arcán, és érezte könnyeinek sós ízét a szájában. Az igazgató megérintette a vállát, és betessékelte a kis csoportot a dolgozószobába. Amikor az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, Harry lehajtotta a fejét Dumbledore előtt.

– Az én hibám volt, igazgató úr.

– Nem – hallotta a megszokott, idős hangot. – Nem, Quietus, nem a tiéd.

A ráncos, idős kéz megérintette a vállát, de Harry már nem tudott erős maradni. A testét rázó zokogásán keresztül próbálta motyogni: – Tudnom kellett volna. Maga is mondta. Hermione is. Fred megmentett tavaly. Megöltem őt. Mindenkit megölök magam körül. Nem vagyok erős. Láttam, ahogy parancsol a szolgáinak, és tudnom kellett volna, hogy mit jelent… – sírta Dumbledore talárjába.

– Perselus – nézett az igazgató a bájitalok mesterére. – Kérlek, menj, és hozz egy nyugtató főzetet. Most.

Perselus, aki kényelmetlenül toporgott Hermione mellett, egy utolsó, ellenőrző pillantást vetett síró unokaöccsére, és a labor felé indult.

– Össze kell szedned magad, Quietus – mondta Dumbledore. – Nem vagy felelős a történtekért. Perselus hamarosan visszatér, és nem szabad ilyen felelőtlenül beszélnek, mert meg fogja tudni…

– Igazgató úr, azt hiszem az a baja, hogy nem tud aludni éjszaka. Hetek óta minden éjjel víziók gyötrik – mondta Hermione hirtelen. – Teljesen kifáradt. Piton professzor előbb vagy utóbb úgyis rájön. Quietusnak igaza van. El kell mondanunk neki az igazat.

– Nem – mondta Dumbledore határozottan.

– Már elmondtam neki, hogy az unokaöccse vagyok – suttogta Harry gyengén. – De nem merem elmesélni az igazságot, Hermione. Nem akarom elveszteni.

– Kiről beszéltek? – szakította őket félbe egy gyanakodó hang. Egy percig meredten álltak, majd Dumbledore volt az első, aki visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét.

– Természetesen rólad – mondta tárgyilagosan. – Az _unokaöcséd _– tette a hangsúlyt az utolsó szóra – fél, hogy elveszít téged.

– Mert? – Perselus hangja érzelemmentesen hangzott.

– Saját magát hibáztatja a mai nap történéseiért. Fél attól, hogy meg fogod tagadni.

Dumbledore szavai annyira határozottak voltak, és a magyarázat annyira természetesen hangzott, hogy még Black és Hermione is meggyőzőnek találta.

– Az én unokaöcsém – utánozta Perselus az igazgató hangját –, őszintébb mint te. És még nálad is, Black – fordult régi riválisa felé. – Soha többé ne érj hozzá.

Kezét Harry vállára tette.

– Gyerünk, fiú. Ideje lefeküdni – mondta Harrynek. – Nemsokára visszajövök – nézett hátra az ajtóból –, és mindenkinek találunk helyet.

* * *

Perselus nem volt hülye. Tisztában volt vele, hogy valami folyik körülötte, de még az ő kiélezett érzékei sem árulták el, hogy mi volt az igazából. Valami az unokaöccsével kapcsolatban. Ezzel a… ragyogó, komoly, kedves és titokzatos módon ismerős fiúval kapcsolatban. 

Vajon az előző év homályosan megmaradt emlékei miatt volt ismerős, vagy ez valami olyasmi volt, amit nem tudott törölni még egy Memóriamódosító Bűbájjal sem? Vagy valami más? Az elmúlt héten újra és újra feltette magának ezeket a kérdéseket.

Nagyon jól érezte a fiú állandó feszültségét. A napról napra erősödő fáradságot. Mintha az unokaöccse soha nem aludna. Néha olyan érzése volt, mintha különböző átkok utóhatásait látná a fiú testén: az izomreakciói annyira egyértelműek voltak… Leggyakrabban Cruciatus.

De.

De.

Mindig ez a de. Ki a fene átkozhatta meg őt a Piton Kúrában, az éjszaka közepén anélkül, hogy belépett volna a házba és a szobába? Leellenőrizte a Hopp-hálózatot, a falakat, még Figyelő Bűbájt is vont a fiú szobája köré, amely figyelmeztette volna, ha valaki áttör rajta.

De semmi és senki nem lépett a szobába. Ennek ellenére a fiú egyre kimerültebbnek tűnt. Perselus semmit nem látott az arcán – de a mozdulatai nagyon árulkodóak voltak.

Kendőző Bűbáj. Az átkozott kölyök valami kendőző bűbájt használt, hogy eltitkoljon előle valamit.

Perselus soha nem volt olyan ember, aki bárkiben is megbízott volna. Tudatában volt annak, hogy az elmúlt húsz évben túlzottan is bizalmatlanná vált. De ez a fiú TÉNYLEG rejtegetett előle valamit. Miért? Nem tudott válaszolni.

Időről időre használni akarta a Revelót az ostoba kölykön – de mindig visszafogta magát. Valahogy azt szerette volna, ha a fiú meséli el a történetet. Mint ahogy a rokonságukról már elmondta az igazat Perselusnak. Kényszer, nyomás, kiabálás vagy zsarolás nélkül. És – Dumbledore ellenében. Ez pedig már valami!

A különös kapcsolat a fiú és Dumbledore között kicsit zavarba ejtette. Soha nem látott még senkit – kivéve Voldemortot és követőit – akik nyíltan szembe merészeltek volna szállni az öregemberrel. És ez a kölyök megtette. Többször is. A kórházban egyszer tanúja is volt az egyik vitának. És később is hallott említéseket különböző veszekedéseikről. Még Dumbledore is beismerte, hogy vannak nézeteltéréseik.

Különös. A fiú tizenhét éves volt, nemde? De akkor… Kicsoda ő, hogy szembeszálljon Dumbledore-ral? Ki volt az ő öccse, hogy ilyen csökönyös gyereket nemzett?

Amikor az utóbbi kérdés először merült fel benne, Perselus keresgélni kezdett a családi dokumentumok között a családtagokról, hogy megtudjon valamit a testvéréről, de nem sok mindent talált: csak a születési és halálozási dátumokat (ez utóbbi igazolta a fiú állítását az öccse halálának körülményeiről). Ez azt jelentette, hogy Quietus Pitont különböző átkokkal kínozták, és végül a halálos átokkal gyilkolták meg.

Nem voltak képek, egyéb dokumentumok, egyszerűen semmi. Dumbledore-t kell megkérdeznie, ha többet szeretne megtudni erről a furcsa fiúról.

Viszont talált néhány képet magáról és a kölyökről a kandallópárkányon. A képen egymás mellett ültek a nappaliban egy kanapén. Ő bal kezét a fiú vállán pihentette, ő pedig kényelmesen hozzádőlt… De volt valami furcsa a fotón: a fiú fiatalabb volt, és rendkívül, majdnem betegesen vékony: arccsontjai erősen kiemelkedtek, és sötét árnyékok húzódtak a szemei alatt. Olyan betegesnek tűnt, hogy jelenlegi nyomorúságos állapota csaknem normálisnak hatott.

Valami gyógyíthatatlan betegségtől szenved a fiú? Gyógymódot kellene találnia, ezért határozott úgy Dumbledore, hogy ő legyen a gyámja? De ebben az esetben miért nem beszéltek neki semmit a problémáról?

Ahogy egyik nap telt a másik után, elérkeztek azok a szörnyű események, amelyek végül is Frederic Weasley halálához vezettek, és a Rend Piton óriási utálatára a Kúriába költözött. A fiú a támadás éjjelén összeroppant az ifjú Weasley halála miatt, és Perselus volt az, aki a szobájába kísérte. Amióta a fiú beköltözött, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy belépett a szobájába és számtalan bűbáj nyomára bukkant… Némító bűbájok. Erős késztetést érzett, hogy megragadja a fiút, és rákérdezzen erre, de a furcsa gyerek alig állt a lábán, így hát Perselus hagyta aludni, és helyette az igazgatót támadta meg kérdéseivel.

– Albus, beszélnem kell veled – mondta, ahogy egyedül maradtak. Már mindenki elfoglalta alvóhelyét. – A fiúról van szó.

– Ne most, Perselus – rázta Albus a fejét – Fel kell vennem a kapcsolatot Poppyval és Cassiával, és még Weasleyékkel is beszélnem kell. Holnap találkozom az iskolafenntartókkal, aztán délután és holnapután Lucius Malfoy kihallgatása lesz. Beszélnem kell Arcussal a halálesetekről és az új iskolai szabályzatról – te ugyan nem emlékszel rá, de Lucius, mint igazgató sok fontos ponton megváltoztatta az iskolai rendszabályokat, és vissza kell állítanunk a régieket… Sajnálom, drága fiam, a fiút kell megkérdezned, ha válaszokat szeretnél.

– Nem, Albus. Nem akarok vele vitatkozni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudod a válaszokat a kérdéseimre, és…

– Nem – mondta Dumbledore határozottan. – Higgy nekem, ha nem mondunk el neked valamit, akkor nem is kell róla tudnod.

– Áthárítod a felelősséget a fiúra, Albus. Ez nem tisztességes vele szemben. – Perselus mély lélegzetet vett. – Rendben. Alkut ajánlok. Őszintén válaszolsz egy kérdésre, és akkor nem hagyom el a rendet.

– Perselus, ne zsarolj – mondta Dumbledore fáradtan. – Nincs időm ilyen játékokra.

– Ahogy nekem sem – válaszolta Perselus hidegen.

Csöndesen meredtek egymásra. Végül Dumbledore sóhajtott.

– Egy kérdés, Perselus.

– A fiú beteg, Albus?

Az igazgató Perselus meglepetésére becsukta a szemét, majd kezével a halántékát kezdte fáradtan masszírozni.

– Erre a kérdésre nem könnyű válaszolni, Perselus. Tulajdonképpen nem beteg. Nem áldozata egy betegségnek vagy hasonló kórnak sem.

– De?

– De nagyon mély belső sebei vannak. Gyermekkorában nagyon rosszul bántak vele. És ennek a fizikai állapotára is vannak hatásai.

– Úgy érted, bántották, Albus? – kérdezte Perselus hevesen.

– Ez a második kérdés, Perselus, nem tehetem…

– BÁNTOTTÁK? AZ ISTEN SZERELMÉRE, MONDD EL, ALBUS! – kiabálta Perselus az igazgatónak, és megragadta az öregember kezét. – VÁLASZOLJ, válaszolj nekem, _kérlek_! – Az utolsó szavak már könyörgésnek hangzottak.

– Igen, kínozták, Perselus – suttogta az igazgató legyőzötten – De, kérlek, ne engem kérdezz erről. A megfelelő időben mindent el fog neked mondani, ha úgy érzi, hogy megint megbízhat benned.

Az ördögbe! Az ördögbe! Az ördögbe! Ismételgette Perselus magában még akkor is, amikor az ágyában feküdt. Van egy unokaöccse, aki tele van titkokkal, és megkínozták – és akinek el kell játszania az apját. Tökéletes alap, hogy jó kapcsolatot építsenek ki, gondolta. El kell nyernie egy megkínzott gyermek bizalmát – egy megkínzott, és talán még nála, Perselus Pitonnál is bizalmatlanabb gyermek bizalmát. Fogalma nem volt róla, hogyan kezdjen hozzá.

* * *

Az ajtó halkan megnyikordult, ahogy valaki belépett a laborba. 

– Segíthetek?

Perselus felemelte a tekintetét. A fiú sokkal egészségesebbnek tűnt, mint az előző nap: a végigaludt éjszakának megvoltak a hatásai. Megvizsgálta az ismerős arcvonásokat, amin még mindig tükröződtek a fáradtság és fájdalom nyomai. A rémület éveit nem lehet olyan könnyen, egy nyugalmas éjszakával meggyógyítani. És a szemei sötétek és komorak voltak. Szegény ördög.

– Ha szeretnél… – vont vállat.

A fiú közelebb lépett, és az üstbe pillantott.

– A módosított farkasölőfű-főzet, ugye? – nézett Perselusra az üst fölött.

– Nem tudtam ellenállni a csábításnak, hogy magam is kipróbáljam. – Perselus picit elmosolyodott.

– Te találtad fel – mosolygott vissza a fiú, és az asztal fölé hajolt, hogy ellenőrizze a hozzávalókat.

– A cikkben az állt, hogy sokat segítettél nekem.

A fiú ránézett. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy a fény végigsuhant a keskeny arcon Perselus kékes zúzódást fedezett fel rajta. Majdnem kábultan nyújtotta ki a kezét, és érintette meg a duzzadt bőrt.

– Mi ez?

A fiú az arcához emelte az ujjait.

– Ó! – mondta, és eltűnt a mosolya. – Sirius megütött tegnap. Mert…

– Tudom – mondta Perselus, és hirtelen harag öntötte el. A fiú megrázkódott, amikor meghallotta az éles hangot. Perselus könnyedén megérintette a vállát. – Nem rád vagyok mérges, hanem Blackre. Nem volt joga, hogy megüssön.

– De én…

– Állj! Miss Grangertől és az igazgatótól hallottam az egész történetet. A reggel beszéltem Mr. Nott-tal. Azt tetted, amit a legjobb megoldásnak gondoltál. Butaság volt, de a támadás nem a te hibád volt.

– Fred a barátom volt – mondta a fiú hirtelen. Perselus őszintén megijedt. Nem igazán tudta mit kellene tennie egy gyászoló fiúval, hiszen nem szokott hozzá hasonló szituációkhoz… – Ő és George az első között voltak, akik elfogadtak az iskolában, pedig ők úgy tudták, hogy az apám vagy. És most, halott… És soha nem köszöntem meg neki, hogy megpróbálta megmenteni az életünket – guggolt le a fiú, és a homlokát szorosan az asztal oldalához szorította. Perselus tökéletes idiótának érezte magát.

Mit kellene csinálnia egy _síró _fiúval? Mit csinálnak a szülők hasonló helyzetekben? Ha egy kicsit fiatalabb lenne… de már tizenhét! Nem tudott egy emléket sem felidézni magáról, amikor felnőttként sírt…

De mégis. EGYSZER megtörtént. Amikor megtudta, hogy Anne meghalt. Perselus tisztán emlékezett arra a délutánra. A lakásában volt, Londonban. Néhány perccel az előtt érkezett haza a munkából és felkapta a Reggeli Próféta egyik példányát, hogy átfussa, miközben megiszik egy csésze teát. Amikor először a címlapra nézett, azt gondolta, hogy félreértés.

„A Sötét Jegy a Black Kúria felett" volt az első oldalon szereplő cikk címe, mellette pedig egy kép a mozgó minisztériumi aurorokról, és a mozdulatlan áldozatokról. Anne.

És egy másik emlék: az első gyilkossága. A gyerekek, a felnőttek… Az érzés, hogy valami helyrehozhatatlant tett, valami szörnyűséget, amit soha nem lehet megbocsátani…

Ez a fiú most saját magát hibáztatja a barátja halála miatt.

Lassan, bizonytalanul kerülte meg az asztalt, és olyan óvatosan közelítette meg a fiút, mintha egy vadállat lenne. Melléguggolt.

– Nem a te hibád volt, Quietus – használta direkt a fiú keresztnevét, emlékezete szerint az első alkalommal. – Csak egy szerencsétlen hiba volt. Megpróbáltad megmenteni Mr. Nottot. Semmi rosszat nem tettél.

A fiú már majdnem hangosan sírt. Perselus úgy érezte, a szíve a torkában dobog. Mit csinált rosszul? Látta, hogy körmei az asztal szilárd anyagba marnak, majd olyan erősen szorította ökölbe a kezeit, hogy a bütykei elfehéredtek, és váratlan erővel belevágott a bútorba.

– Sokkal figyelmesebbnek kellett volna lennem. Nem vagyok más, mint egy felelőtlen idióta… – a hangja hirtelen elfulladt.

– Nem – Perselus elveszettnek érezte magát. A vigasztaló szerep nem állt túl jól neki. – Nem vagy felelőtlen. Nem vagy idióta. Nem a te hibád. – Jó Isten, hányszor kell elismételnie ezeket a mondatokat, hogy meggyőzze ezt a bánkódó kölyköt?

– Nem akarok tovább élni – nyögte ki a fiú a zokogáson keresztül.

Perselus szíve kihagyott. Ezek a saját érzési voltak. Hányszor kívánta ugyanezt, amikor visszaemlékezve a saját hibáira, tévedéseire és vétkeire?

De…

De…

Már megint ezek a rohadt de-k. A fiú bizonyára nem követett el hozzá hasonló bűnöket. Akkor miért ilyen kétségbeesett?

Száját összeszorítva Perselus megragadta a fiú két kezét a csukóinál, és szinte letépve az asztalról kényszerítette a kölyköt, hogy ránézzen.

– Nézz rám! – nyögte, és mélyre tolta saját kétségeit. – Nézz a szemembe!

A fiú nagyon lassan fordította felé könnyektől nedves arcát. Hangos, kapkodó légvételei jól hallatszottak a szobában.

– Ez. Nem. A. Te. Hibád – ismételte Perselus, minden egyes szót jól kihangsúlyozva. – Nézd. Háború van. Minden háborúnak megvannak az áldozatai. Nem törhetsz össze minden alkalommal, ha elvesztesz valakit, aki közel állt hozzád.

A gyors pislogás és elárult pillantás ráébresztette Perselust, hogy a fiú most rá is úgy gondol, mint az elveszett emberek egyikére. A kezek elernyedtek a szorításában, a váll megrogyott.

– Tudom – jött a válasz halk, rekedt hangon. – De nem tudok hozzászokni.

– Nem, nem tudsz – értett egyet Perselus.

– Mostantól semmi sem lesz ugyanolyan – suttogta a fiú.

– Az élet már csak ilyen – dörmögte Perselus.

– Tudom – a fiú lehajtotta a fejét, válla újból megremegett, aztán Perselusnak dőlt. A bájitalok mestere megmerevedett meglepetésében, de elfojtotta a késztetést, hogy hátraugorjon. Ez valami soha nem tapasztalt érzés volt. Nem volt az a vigasztaló típus, így eddig még senki sem sóhajtozott a vigasza után. Pedig… nem volt teljesen visszataszító érzés. Épp ellenkezőleg, kellemes volt, ezért egy – véleménye szerint – megnyugtató mozdulattal megsimogatta a fiú hátát, és hagyta sírni. Amikor a fiú megérezte elfogadását, egy rövid pillanatig a férfi köré fonta a kezeit, és átölelte.

– Köszönöm, Perselus – mondta, és az ingujjába törölte a szemeit. – De azt hiszem, meg kellene néznünk a főzetet. Büdös.

Perselus, saját meglepetésére is kelletlenül hagyta ott a fiút, de a főzet tényleg bűzlött. Felállt.

– Mindjárt készen van – nézett a fiúra, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse – De sietnünk kell. Néhány perc, és elkezdhetjük a következő fázist.

– Természetesen.

Gyorsan dolgoztak a nyugodt csendben. Amikor a főzet már békésen bugyborékolt a tűzön, és mindent előkészítettek a harmadik fázishoz, leültek egy kicsit. A fiú arcán lévő zúzdást megpillantva Perselus felállt, a szekrényhez lépett, és egy gyógyító krémet vett elő.

Az ablakhoz lépett.

– Gyere ide – intett felé. Harry engedelmeskedett.

Szemöldökét összehúzva Perselus óvatosan a zúzódásra kente a krémet. A fiú egy kicsit megfeszült, de megnyugodott a gyengéd érintéstől.

– Tök jól esik – mosolygott csukott szemmel. – Köszönöm.

– Szívesen.

* * *

Ha még valaki nem tudná, hadd újságoljam el itt is: **az Animus (a Harry Potter kiadója) úgy döntött, hogy kiadja a (nem fanfiction) regényemet**! Úgy örülök:-D

Hagyjatok már néhány szót, vagy azt hiszem, tök fölösleges ide is töltögetnem a dolgokat...


	6. Chapter 6

**Fordította: Enelen  
****Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

6. fejezet – Vissza a Roxfortba **

* * *

Az Odúban halálos csend fogadta őket, mikor Perselus és Harry a temetés délutánján megérkeztek. Harry szótárában az Odú és a boldogság szinte szinonimának számítottak, ez volt ugyanis az első hely, ahol Harry igazán boldog volt – és most a ház mintha aludt volna, mozdulatlan volt és csendes, mintha annak a boldogságnak az utolsó szikrája is örökre kihalt volna. Az ablaktáblák csukva voltak, mint a sírásba belefásult szemek, és egyetlen törpe sem mozdult a kertben. 

Piton közömbösen viselkedett, de ő korábban nem járt itt, jutott Harry eszébe. Ő viszont ideges volt, és rettegett a Weasley családdal történő találkozástól. Igaz, már sokszor mondták, hogy Fred halála nem az ő hibája, hogy joggal aggódott Aresért, mégsem volt képes megbocsátani magának. Fred elfogadta őt Quietus Pitonként, és soha nem kezelte az utált bájital tanár fiáként, mint annyi más griffendéles, az öccsét is beleértve. Sőt, meg is védte Rontól. Ő és George mindig mellette voltak a roxfortos hétvégéken, és Fred is a tagja volt annak a csapatnak, amely megpróbálta kiszabadítani őt és Perselust Voldemort markából, és most ő halt meg.

Eszébe jutottak más emlékek is – azokból az időkből, mikor még Harry Potter volt, és az ikrek számtalanszor segítettek neki: rengetegszer felvidították egy jó tréfával, amikor sötét gondolatai támadtak – például másodikban, mikor mindenki azt hitte róla, hogy ő Mardekár utódja, és úgy is kezelték. Igaz, most kiderült róla, hogy, még ha nem is Mardekár utódja, de van néhány igen sötét őse, bár apja és anyja nem voltak sötét varázslók.

De most Fred halott, és többé senki nem képes őt visszahozni az életbe. Harry úgy szerette volna, ha lenne most valakije, akire támaszkodhat, de az egyetlen lehetséges jelölttel, Perselusszal, még mindig nem voltak elég jó kapcsolatban ahhoz, hogy megtehesse. Úgyhogy Harry egy sóhajtással összeszedte magát, és felkészült arra, ami odabent vár rájuk. Perselus udvariasan kopogott, nem pedig berontott szokásos módján, és vártak, míg Bill ajtót nyitott előttük. A régi, barna ajtó hangos csikorgással tárult ki.

– Jó napot, Piton professzor, szervusz, Quietus – mosolygott rájuk a vörös hajú fiú erőltetetten, és beinvitálta őket a zsúfolt konyhába. – Attól tartok, jelenleg egy kissé szűken vagyunk… – szabadkozott oda se igen figyelve, majd elvegyült az ácsorgó tömegben.

Nem léptek be a szobába. Piton utálta a zsúfolt helyeket, és most ennek Harry csak örülni tudott. Attól való félelme, hogy megérinthetik, ugyan jelentősen csökkent, ez azonban még nem jelentette azt, hogy szerette volna, ha minden oldalról emberek vennék körül. Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy kibírná, mert még soha nem próbálta.

Piton úgy döntött, hogy egyelőre megállnak a kicsi előszobában, de Harry a konyhaajtóhoz lépett, és benézett. Bár kényelmetlenül érezte magát, kíváncsi volt, kik jöttek el. Jelentős magassága sokat segített. Ha lábujjhegyre állt, ellátott a tömeg feje felett, és a Weasley-ház konyhája sem volt túl nagy. Mindenkit tisztán látott. A Rend minden tagja itt volt, és az egész Weasley család – Percyt leszámítva. Harry egyszerre érzett döbbenetet és dühöt, mikor ezt észrevette. Igaz, hogy Percy és a családja különböző politikai – és talán etikai – nézeteket vallottak, de mégis, a _testvérét _ölték meg! És nem jött el, pedig nem volt börtönben, mint sok auror társa. Harry alig tudott valamit a beképzelt, korlátolt alakról: csak annyit, hogy a minisztériumból kirúgták, nem sokkal azután, hogy Patilt választották miniszterré. Utolsó találkozásuk elvette Harry kedvét a további ismeretségtől, úgyhogy nem igazán érezte magát csalódottnak, csak a család többi tagját sajnálta.

Hermione, aki Ginnyvel beszélgetett, kiszúrta őt az ajtóban. Mosolyogva integetett neki. Ginny követte a pillantását, és ő is halványan rámosolygott. Hermione már három napja Weasleyéknél volt, hogy segítsen Mrs. Weasleynek és a családnak a temetési előkészületekben, és hogy vigasztalja őket. Most otthagyta a másik lányt, és átküzdötte magát az ajtóig.

– Szia, Quiet – mondta, és szorosan megölelte Harryt. – Ne félj, nem téged okolnak, éppen ellenkezőleg – suttogta közben úgy, hogy csak Harry hallja. – Nem a te hibád. Kérlek, ne rontsd tovább a kedvüket azzal, hogy magadat okolod.

Hermione szavai valamit elcsitítottak Harry idegességén, de még mindig nem tudta, hogyan álljon Ron szeme elé, akinek múlt év végén nem fogadta el a bocsánatkérését.

– Amit pedig Ron tett veled, annak semmi köze a jelenlegi helyzethez – folytatta a suttogást Hermione, mintha csak olvasna Harry elméjében. – Semmi rosszat nem tettél.

– Kérem, Miss Granger – szakította félbe a csendes szavakat Piton jeges hangja. – Visszakaphatnám a fiamat, vagy egész délután rajta kíván lógni?

Hermione elengedte Harryt, és mikor a fiú ránézett, látta, hogy halványan elpirul.

– Elnézést, tanár úr – motyogta.

– Nincs miért elnézést kérned – jelentette ki határozottan Harry. – És köszönöm.

Gyorsan egymásra mosolyogtak, aztán Hermione magukra hagyta őket, hogy megpróbálja értesíteni a gyászoló családot, hogy megérkeztek.

– Szóval csak _barátok_ vagytok? – hallotta Harry Perselus csendes hangját, és bár nem nézett rá, szinte hallani vélte a vigyorgást is.

– Igen – felemelte a fejét, és egyenesen Perselus szemébe nézett. – De nem _csak_ barátok. Ő igazi barát. Segítőkész és nagylelkű. – Hirtelen dühös lett. Hermione a barátja volt, vagyis még inkább, a legjobb barátja: az egyetlen, aki majdnem mindent tudott róla. Másrészt nem akart több olyan csalódást, mint a korábbiak. A két lány, akihez eddig vonzódott, elég volt: titokban Harry még mindig magát okolta Cedric haláláért is, és álmában sokszor azzal vádolta magát, hogy azért hagyta Cedricet meghalni, mert meg akarta szerezni a barátnőjét… Leah pedig, Voldemort legújabb követője… Jobb, ha rá nem is gondol. Néha, mikor meglátta egy vízióban, könnyes szemmel, remegve ébredt fel, és kimondhatatlan ürességet érzett. A lány még mindig gyönyörű volt és olyan ártatlannak tűnt… Nem tudta, mit gondoljon róla, úgyhogy inkább nem is gondolt rá.

És mindennek a tetejébe még ott volt Trelawney próféciája is. Harry még mindig ugyanolyan pontosan emlékezett apja megfejtésére, és javaslatára, mint aznap, amikor hónapokkal ezelőtt először olvasta:

_És… van még valami. Lily tegnap mutatott nekem egy próféciákról szóló könyvet. Szeptember óta az én próféciámat tanulmányozza, és most megosztom veled, amit talált._

_Először ide másolom a próféciát:_

„_Halálodból élet támad, szerelmed szeretet által legyőzi ellenségedet. De a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér majd, ha eljön az ideje, és a tőled származottnak szembe kell néznie a halállal, hogy elpusztíthassa, és fennmaradjon."_

_Ezt úgy magyarázta, hogy én meg fogok halni. Hát ettől én is tartottam. Azt mondta, hogy a halálom valószínűleg megmenti valaki életét, bár ez a magyarázat még neki is homályos volt. Lily lesz az, aki legyőzi Voldemortot, de csak időlegesen, ahogy a második rész is mutatja. Gyerekünk születik, te leszel az, de a te sorsod már nem ennyire érthető. Te eldöntheted, hogy le akarod-e győzni, vagy nem. Ha az előbbi mellett döntesz, akkor azért, hogy megmentsd a világot a szörnyetegtől, neked is meg kell halnod. Nem tudom, ismered-e a halálos átok legyőzésének egyetlen módját – az áldozatot. De ez nem csak a halálos átokra vonatkozik, hanem minden gyilkos szándékra. Csak az önkéntes áldozat képes arra, hogy megmentse és megtartsa a világunkat. Úgy látszik, éppen a TE önkéntes áldozatod. _

_A „fennmaradjon" rész megint csak egy érdekes téma._

_Azt hiszem, lassan belekezdhetsz a saját naplódba… ha érted, mire gondolok…_

Már olyan sokszor olvasta azt az oldalt, hogy fejből tudta, mi áll rajta. Az az átkozott prófécia azt sugallta, hogy ő is fiatalon fog meghalni, és Harry nem akart belekezdeni egy új kapcsolatba csak azért, hogy gyászoló feleséget hagyjon maga után, nem is beszélve azokról a gyerekekről, akikre az apja az utolsó mondatában utalt. Bár… kétségbeesetten vágyott a szeretetre és törődésre, és más, fizikaibb dolgokra is, ezeket a gondolatokat mindig figyelmen kívül hagyta, és elfogadta azt a keveset, amit kapott: Hermione baráti figyelmességét, Perselus vonakodó törődését, Sirius bolond szeretetét (mert Sirius szerette, Harry ezt nagyon jól tudta, csakhogy keresztapja a maga furcsa módján szerette, ami még csak meg sem közelítette Harry elképzeléseihez a szeretetről) és a többi barátja, Ares, és Neville ragaszkodását.

És valaha rég még ott volt Fred és George is…

– Perselus, Quietus – szakította félbe Harry töprengését Mrs. Weasley. Valahogy sikerült kijutnia a konyhából, hogy üdvözölje őket. Harry félig-meddig azt várta, hogy nyíltan sírni fog, de teljesen csendes volt, a szemei szárazak voltak, bár vörösek és véreresek, és fekete karikák látszottak alattuk. Mrs. Weasley sokkal soványabbnak tűnt, mint eddig bármikor, de erős volt, rendíthetetlen, mint egy kőszikla, és Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy eddig egyáltalán nem ismerte. A nő nem volt gyenge. Egyáltalán nem. Még mindig itt volt a családja, akikkel törődnie kellett, két kiskorú gyermek, akiket fel kellett nevelnie, és egy férj, akit támogatnia kell, a többi gyermeke háborúba készült, és nem engedhette meg magának, hogy sokáig gyászoljon. Most kezet rázott velük, és betessékelte őket a szobába, hogy üdvözöljék a többi családtagot.

– George – Harry megremegett, mikor a másik fiú szemébe nézett. Ha Mrs. Weasley rossz állapotban volt, akkor George úgy nézett ki, mint aki túl sem éli a testvére halálát. Arca beesett volt, a szeme tompa és érzelemmentes, ajkait összeszorította, ami furcsa fintorba húzta az arcát. Harry üdvözlésére csak bólintott, de mikor meglátta a tanárt, őt már rendesen köszöntötte.

– Örülök a találkozásnak, tanár úr – mormogta. Hangja alig volt több suttogásnál. – És szeretnék köszönetet mondani a segítségéért…

– Nincs mit köszönnie, Mr. Weasley – mondta Perselus elutasító arckifejezéssel, de hangja melegebb volt, mint máskor.

Harry tudta, hogy a csatára utalnak, mert a vízióban látta az egészet. Piton megpróbálta megmenteni Fred életét, de a Fidelius bűbáj túlságosan megnehezítette és lelassította. George életét azonban sikerült megmentenie.

Most, Perselus szavai után George Harryhez fordult, és egy pillanatra szorosan megölelte.

– Hermione mondta, hogy magadat hibáztatod. Ne tedd. Voldemort hibája volt, nem a tiéd.

Ron lépett melléjük.

– George-nak igaza van, Quietus – mondta nyugodtan, és kezet nyújtott. Harry elfogadta, és határozottan megrázta. – Tanár úr – biccentett udvariasan Perselus felé, de a szemén azért lehetett látni az ellenszenvet.

Ha Perselus meg is lepődött rajta, hogy a feltételezett fia ennyire jó kapcsolatban van a griffendélesekkel, nem mutatta. Csak állt ott fenyegetően, karját keresztbe fonta a mellkasa előtt, és az igazgatót nézte, aki most feléjük indult. Az öregember arca beesett volt, és fakó, a ráncok mélyebbnek tűntek, mint eddig bármikor, pillantása fáradt volt, és tompa. Mintha még a mozdulatai is lassúbbak lettek volna, és bizonytalanabbak, hiányzott belőlük a korábbi határozottság és eltökéltség.

– Van még tíz percünk – Dumbledore hangja tisztán hallatszott a beszélgetések zajai között is. – Javaslom, hogy azok, akik nem családtagok, induljanak el a temető felé. Mundungus majd mutatja az utat.

A tömeg lassan, csendesen haladt előre, és néhány lépés után Harry Hermione és Perselus között találta magát, akik közül az utóbbi gyors pillantásokkal méregette a lányt, mintha felmérni próbálná. Harrynek nem tetszett a dolog, de ez nem volt a megfelelő hely és idő arra, hogy megbeszéljék, úgyhogy úgy döntött, nem vesz róla tudomást.

A temetés hosszú volt, és szívszorongató, különösen, mikor – sokak nagy meglepetésére – végül Percy is megérkezett. Családja mellé állt, és nem is távozott mellőlük egészen a szertartás végéig. Mrs. Weasley, aki eddig olyan erősnek és határozottnak tűnt, könnyekre fakadt, és korábban elvesztett, de most megtalált fia vállára borult.

Harry nem tudott sírni. Nem maradtak könnyei. Csak nézte kábultan, ahogy leeresztették a koporsót, aztán hallgatta, ahogy a kemény, száraz rögök kopogni kezdtek a tetején, erősen összeszorította a fogait, és kényszerítette magát, hogy csendben maradjon. Annyira belemerült a saját gondolataiba és érzéseibe, hogy csak Perselus sziszegő hangja riasztotta fel a töprengéséből.

– Vigyázz! – sziszegte a férfi. Harry zavarodottan pislogott rá, és Perselus következő mozdulata szinte követhetetlenül gyors volt. Megkerülte Harryt, Hermione hóna alá nyúlt, és elkapta az összecsukló lányt. Aztán a karjába emelte, és a legközelebbi árnyékos helyre vitte. Harry követte őket.

– Anya, anya – hallotta Hermione halk zokogását.

– Hermione? – mondta bizonytalanul.

Mikor Perselus letette őt a padra, a lány felnézett.

– Szar az élet – mondta remegő hangon. Harry lekuporodott mellé.

– Ezt már korábban is mondtad.

– Tudom. De akkor is szar.

– Igen, én is tudom – suttogta vissza Harry, aztán csak bámultak egymásra, és észre sem vették a vizsgálódó, de megértő pillantást, amivel a magas, fekete ruhás férfi figyelte őket.

* * *

Szerencse, hogy a fiúnak nem kellett részt vennie Malfoy tárgyalásán, gondolta Perselus néhány nappal a temetés után. El sem tudta volna képzelni, milyen hatással lett volna rá ez az újabb megpróbáltatás. A másik dolog, ami Perselust boldoggá tette, az volt, hogy a nyári szünet fennmaradó heteit a Roxfortban töltik. Dumbledore már szólt, hogy a szobájukban lezárta a Hopp-hálózatot, úgyhogy az igazgató irodájában lévő kandallón keresztül kell menniük, de ez nem igazán számított. 

Még néhány perc, és maguk mögött hagyhatják ezt az egész kavarodást, és nem kell többé Blackkel, a mostohalányával, két diákjával és a Renddel foglalkoznia. Végre egyedül lehet, leszámítva persze a fiút, de ez nem is baj. A fiú társasága egészen elviselhető, néha kifejezetten élvezetes.

Fred Weasley temetésén megértett néhány fontos dolgot unokaöccsével kapcsolatban. Először is, a fiú számára nagyon fontosak voltak a barátai. Először arra gyanakodott, sőt még meg is vádolta vele, hogy érez valamit az iránt a Granger lány iránt, ami… kettejük kapcsolata többnek tűnt, mint egyszerű barátság. De mi az a „több"? Perselus úgy érezte, hogy ez nem szerelem. Inkább azzal lehetett kapcsolatban, hogy mindketten egyedül voltak, árvák, egyiküknek sem volt senkijük, akire támaszkodhattak volna, akire számíthattak. Tavasszal mindketten elvesztették a családjukat: Granger szüleit ugyanazon éjjel ölték meg, mikor ő törölte a saját emlékeit, és most, mindennek tetejébe még nyakukon is van a háború, és senki nem tudja, mikor lesz vége.

– Készen vagyok, Perselus – mondta a fiú, mikor belépett a szobába. – Mehetünk.

– Visszajöhetsz, ahányszor csak akarsz – válaszolta kurtán Perselus. Megint alaposan megnézte magának a fiút. Annyi bizonyos, hogy _valóban_ Piton – és erre a gondolatra mindig egy kissé felderült. Őszintén szólva nem csak ez a gondolat keltett furcsa, boldogsághoz hasonló érzést benne, hanem már a fiú puszta jelenléte is erős hatással volt rá. A jelenlegi, emlékektől megfosztott életében először, Perselus úgy érezte, hogy tartozik valahova, és a feladat, hogy vigyáznia kell a fiúra, kellemes érzésekkel töltötte el.

– Perselus, Quietus, jó titeket újra látni – Dumbledore hangja megijesztette, és csaknem meglepve vette észre, hogy már az igazgató irodájában vannak. Az idős férfi hegynyire irathalom mögött ült, szemüvege egészen az orra végére csúszott.

– Látom, elfoglalt, Albus – sóhajtotta Piton, és ahogy eszébe jutott saját munkája, kétségbeesetten megrázta a fejét.

– Hát eléggé – Dumbledore felállt, és kinyújtózott. – De mindenképpen beszélni akarok Quietusszal – fordult a fiúhoz. – Tudom, hogy meglepetésként ért, hogy téged választottalak az idei iskolaelsőnek, pedig még prefektus sem voltál. De beszéltem Minervával, és…

– Várj! – szakította félbe Perselus meglepett hangja. – Mi köze Minervának Quietus prefektusi kinevezéséhez?

Dumbledore ijedt pillantást vetett Quietusra a szemüvege fölül. A fiú megrázta a fejét. Dumbledore felsóhajtott, és újra Perselus felé fordult.

– Ő is griffendéles, Perselus – jelentette ki nyugodtan.

Perselus látta, hogy mindketten visszafojtott lélegzettel várják reakcióját, de nem csattant fel. Végülis ez nem érte teljesen váratlanul. Unokaöccse egyetlen nem griffendéles barátja, Ares Nott egy kitaszított mardekáros, az összes többi barátja pedig griffendéles: a Granger lány, a Weasley ikrek, még Longbottom is a kórházban…

– El tudom képzelni a diákok meglepetését, mikor megtudták, hogy a _fiam_ – az utolsó szót gúnyosan megnyomta – griffendéles. Csak arra lennék kíváncsi, mit szólt erre a Mardekár.

Dumbledore bizonytalanul megvonta a vállát, és a fiú felé intett.

– Erről nem sokat tudok mondani, Perselus. Nem voltam jelen. Lucius ideje alatt történt.

A furcsa kölyök félszegen elmosolyodott.

– Fogalmuk sem volt, mit gondoljanak rólam. Azt hiszem, teljesen megdöbbentek. De a legtöbbjük egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy nem közéjük kerültem – mondta.

– Várj csak – Perselus zavarodottnak tűnt. – Mi ez a dolog Luciusszal és a beosztásoddal?

Rövid csend.

– Quietust év elején nem osztottuk be… – kezdte volna az igazgató.

– De Albus! Ez ellenkezik az iskola szabályaival"

– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől – tette hozzá csendesen a fiú. Mindkét férfi kérdőn pillantott rá. – Az igazgató úr szabálysértő viselkedéséért – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen. – Valamikor griffendéles volt, úgyhogy úgy gondolom, hogy a pontokat a Griffendéltől kell levonni.

Az igazgató sok hét után először elmosolyodott, és szemébe visszatért valami a régi csillogásból. Még Perselus is mosolyogva rázta a fejét.

– Egyetértek a fiatalemberrel – nézett régi barátjára –, de igazán szeretném tudni, miért nem volt beosztva.

Dumbledore-nak eltűnt a mosoly az arcáról.

– Egyikünk sem akarta elszakítani tőled Quietust, Perselus – magyarázta halkan. – Részben, mert annyira féltetted őt a diákok között levő Voldemort-követőktől…

– Értem – Perselus most már tényleg kezdte érteni a korábbi döntései egy részét. De minden, aminek köze volt a fiúhoz, túlságosan is furcsa volt, túlságosan is az érzelmekhez kötődött. Eddig nem hitte volna magáról, hogy képes ennyire az érzelmei alapján dönteni.

Még akkor is érzései és döntései furcsaságain gondolkodott, mikor a pincébe leérve megjelent előttük egy ismerős alak.

– Örülök, hogy újra találkoztunk, Perselus, Quietus.

– Uram! – A fiú tökéletes udvariassággal hajolt meg a szellem előtt.

– Saevus – követte a példáját Perselus is.

– A fiad egyre inkább hasonlít rád és a testvéredre, Perselus. Büszke lehetsz rá. Ugyanolyan udvarias, mint te, és éppolyan okos, mint Quietus volt valamikor.

Perselust megint elöntötte az a furcsa érzés, mint mindig, mikor a régen halott testvérét említették: zavarodottság, üresség, vágyódás és – nagy meglepetésére – fájdalom. Így csak bólintott a Véres Báró felé, és az ajtajához lépett. Csak egy pillanatig tartott, hogy kinyissa.

Egy gyors pálcalendítéssel meggyújtotta a fáklyákat és a tüzet a kandallóban.

Ekkor azonban úgy érezte, mintha mellbe vágták volna. Valami érthetetlen dolog történt vele.

Az óra! Az óra a falon!

A hirtelen jött pániktól összeszorult a torka, de nem értette, miért.

Az óra új tárgy volt a szobájában. Két karja volt, amik most egy irányba mutattak: Otthon.

Quietus. Perselus. Otthon.

De nem ez volt az, ami megdöbbentette.

Egy rövid pillanatra tisztán látott egy másik helyzetet. Perselus – Otthon. Quietus – LR.

Pontosan tudta, mit jelent az az LR.

A Legnagyobb Rohadék. Voldemort.

A fiúra nézett, de az már eltűnt kis konyhájukban, és a halk csörrenésekből ítélve teát készített. Perselus letette a csomagjait, és a kandallóhoz lépett, mert szeme megakadt valamin.

Fényképek. A kandallópárkány tele volt fényképekkel. Nyelt egyet. Sok-sok fénykép, mind a fiúról a konyhában, néhányon pedig mindketten szerepeltek. És ő – ő úgy mosolygott, ahogy soha nem hitte volna, hogy képes mosolyogni: boldogan, csillogó szemmel…

Perselus döbbenten bámult saját képére, amely rákacsintott, és integetett neki, aztán a szintén boldogan vigyorgó fiú válla köré fonta a karját. Hirtelen eszébe jutott első beszélgetésük a kórházban, miután felébredt.

– _Mennyit vesztettem?_

– _Mire gondolsz?_

– _Jó viszonyban vagyunk?_

– _Igen. Nagyon jóban._

Ez nem sokkal azután történt, hogy a testébe visszatért az élet. Valaki megfürdette. A fiú volt az, persze, hogy ő.

Az asztalához lépett. Még egy kép: ő és a fiú sakkoznak. Kellett, hogy jelentsen valamit számára, ha az asztalára tette. Ahogy a fénykép felé nyújtotta a kezét, karja beleütközött egy halom pergamenbe, amik megcsúsztak, és leestek az asztalról, és óriási hópelyhekként beterítették a padlót. Bájital dolgozatok és tesztek. Kijavítva és javítatlanul, most már mind összekeveredett.

A fényképről megfeledkezve hajolt le, hogy összeszedje őket.

Az első, amit felemelt, Neville Longbottomé volt. Egy teszt. Egy maximum pontszámot kapott teszt.

– Perselus?

Felnézett az asztala mögül, aztán felállt.

– Igen? – szólalt meg komoly hangon.

– Itt a teád – mosolygott rá a fiú, és letette a csészét az asztalra. Perselus bólintott, és kihúzta a legfelső fiókot. Ott volt, ahol szokott lenni: a diákokról vezetett naplója. Egy kicsit furcsa volt egy olyan év dátumát olvasni rajta, amiről egyáltalán nem voltak emlékei. Kinyitotta az ötödikes diákoknál. A lista két változástól eltekintve ismerős volt: Potter nem szerepelt rajta, de az utolsó helyett ott volt Quietus neve. K – „Kiváló" állt a név mellett. Ezen igazán nincs miért meglepődni. A kórházban már tapasztalhatta, hogy a fiú különleges tudással rendelkezik ezen a téren. De Longbottom neve mellett… hihetetlen, és mégis ott volt, a saját keze írásával. „Várakozáson felüli". Longbottom. Várakozáson. Felüli. Nevetséges.

Gyorsan végignézte az egész listát, hogy lássa, vannak-e még hasonlóan megdöbbentő változások, de nem volt több. Csak Longbottom.

Talpra ugrott, és a szobából kilépve a bájital laboratórium felé indult. Amikor belépett, minden érintetlennek tűnt, azt leszámítva, hogy a papírmunkát szépen elvégezte valaki. A pergamenek katonás rendben sorakoztak az asztalon: év végi záróvizsgák, RBF-ek, RAVASZ-ok. Enyhén remegő kézzel emelte fel az RBF-eket tartalmazó csomagot, és az „L" betűhöz lapozott.

Longbottom – majdnem azonnal megtalálta. „Várakozáson felüli" már megint. És írásbeli vizsgája: „Kiváló". Kiváló? Ez meg hogy lehet?

A székbe rogyott. Mi történt itt az elmúlt évben? Hol hagyta az eszét? A tutyimutyi Longbottom kölyök, amint várakozáson felüli bájitalt főz?

Összeszedte az összes pergament, és magával vitte a lakosztályba. Mikor visszaért, a fiú bólintott felé.

– Neville-ről van szó, ugye? – kérdezte szélesen mosolyogva. Visszamorgott valamit, és az asztalára ejtette a csomagot, tökéletes káoszt okozva ezáltal az iratok között.

A délután fennmaradó részét kellemes csendben töltötték. Ő a volt elsőévesek neveit tanulta, átnézte a teszt és vizsgaeredményeket, és felállította az újabb RAVASZ-szintű bájitaltan csoportot: ezúttal a kettő helyett csak egyet, mert nem volt elég diák, aki elég jó eredményt ért volna el a bájital vizsgáján ahhoz, hogy a RAVASZ-ra készülhessen. Piton, Longbottom, Granger, Patil, Malfoy, Nott, Bullstrode a Mardekár-Griffendél csoportból, és öt másik: Boot, Brocklehurst, Abbot, Perks és még egy Patil. Érdekes lesz egy újabb ikerpárt tanítani a RAVASZ csoportban, de tudta, hogy a lányok közel nem olyan tehetségesek, mint a Weasley ikrek voltak.

És ha már a Weasleyék… hirtelen eszébe jutott egy nem régi emlék: ő és az a két átkozott kölyök valami gyanús főzetet készítettek az éjszaka közepén, miután elkapta őket. A Fred kölyök, arcán széles vigyorral, mikor végre sikerült befejezniük… Elakadt a lélegzete a hirtelen jött fájdalomtól. Fred Weasley örökre elment.

Minden változott körülötte.

Fáradtan állt fel, és indult, hogy lefeküdjön. Nagy meglepetésére a fiú már elaludt a kanapén, arccal egy könyvön. A lapok halkan zörögtek, ahogy a lélegzete mozgatta őket. Perselus képtelen volt visszatartani egy mosolyt. Óvatosan elhúzta a könyvet, és odabűvölt egy takarót. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hol aludhatott a fiú, mikor még vele lakott. Mikor belépett a hálószobába, már tudta a választ. Felsóhajtott, megfordult, és egy gyors pálcamozdulattal az ágyra lebegtette a fiút.

Mikor visszatért a fürdőszobából, minden fényt eloltott a szobában, de ez valahogy helytelennek tűnt, úgyhogy meggyújtott egy fáklyát a fiú ágya mellett. Aztán meg a másik halk szuszogása nem hagyta aludni. Hirtelen ötlettel némító bűbájt vetett az ágya köré.

Mindjárt jobban érezte magát.

Elaludt.

* * *

– …úgyhogy azt kell, hogy mondjam, Perselus, hogy a fiú sokkal inkább illik a Hollóhátba, mint a Griffendélbe – fejezte be hosszú vitájukat Flitwick. – Ő a legjobb diákunk. 

A tanári szobában ültek, már a reggeli után, és éppen Dumbledore érkezésére vártak, hogy végre bemutassa legújabb áldozatát – az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt.

– Dumbledore soha nem egyezne bele, Filius – ásított Perselus. – És azt gondolom, hogy elégedett a jelenlegi elhelyezésével.

– De a képességei…

– Így is vannak vele órái, Filius. Megtaníthat neki mindent, amit csak akar.

– Nem hiszem, hogy a griffendélesek társasága segít kibontakoztatni a tehetségét, Perselus. Miután oda került, gyengülni kezdett a teljesítménye.

– Valóban? – vonta fel Perselus a szemöldökét. – Az RBF eredményei majdnem tökéletesek voltak, pedig volt minek elvonni a figyelmét. Én a kórházban haldokoltam, a barátai gyászoltak, ő alig élt túl egy találkozást Tudjukkivel… Azt hiszem, ezeket a dolgokat is számításba kell vennünk, Filius.

A apró bűbájtan professzor elmosolyodott.

– Nem tudtam, hogy most a Griffendélt véded, Perselus.

– Dehogy védem! – méltatlankodott Perselus.

– Most, hogy a fiad abban a házban van, biztos idén is segítesz nekik megnyerni a házkupát.

Ó, hát erről már tudott: Minerva nem felejtette el az orra alá dörgölni, hogy tavaly a Griffendél nyerte a házkupát.

– Filius – szerette volna már befejezni a vitájukat. – Nem gondolja, hogy ha lenne rá esély, már megkértem volna Albust, hogy tegye át a fiú az én házamba?

Perselus szavaira a kollégája elvörösödött.

– Azt hiszem, igaza van – motyogta. – Nézze, én csak… – de nem tudta befejezni. Végre megérkezett Dumbledore és a legújabb áldozat. A szoba légköre azonnal megenyhült. Az új tanár egy fiatal nő volt, barna hajjal, meleg barna szemekkel. A harmincas évei közepén járhatott.

Perselus kíváncsian tekintett rá. Az első jó kinézetű tanár, annyi ronda és/vagy tehetségtelen után. Lehet, hogy ez se ért a munkájához, de legalább ránézni kellemes. Egy pillanatra Perselus eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy megosztja ezt a gondolatát az unokaöccsével is, de aztán elvetette az ötletet. Nem lenne valami apai megnyilvánulás. Vagy lehet, hogy az, figyelembe véve a fiú életkorát, de mint tanára is egyszersmind, mégsem mondhat neki ilyeneket.

– Armenia Noir – mutatta be az új tanárnőt Dumbledore. A lány halványan emlékeztette Perselust valakire, de kollégái arcán látta, hogy ők azonnal felismerték. – Első osztályú auror, valamikor a minisztériumnak dolgozott, de miután megkérdőjelezte kollégái vallatási módszereit – _Jaj ne, még egy gáncs nélküli lovag, _gondolta Perselus gúnyosan. _Hol voltak az ilyenek, mikor engem tartott fogva a minisztérium?_ – a miniszter kirúgta. Azóta a franciaországi és németországi Gringottsnak dolgozik mint biztonsági szakértő. Az új miniszterhelyettesünk őt nevezte ki az idei sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárnak, és sok szerencsét kívánt neki – csakúgy, mint mi is, ennyi szerencsétlen baleset után.

Az igazat megvallva kellemes meglepetést okozott, hogy végre valaki olyan fog tanítani, aki ért is hozzá. Bár, ahogy a fiú elmondta, az előző tanáruk, Arabella Figg is jó választásnak bizonyult. Kár, hogy Malfoy végül megölte. Úgy látszik, Harold Potter régi átka még mindig nem kopott meg. Egy pillanatra Perselus elgondolkodott rajta, vajon milyen véget ér új kolléganőjük. Túléli egyáltalán ezt az egy évet?

Míg Perselus gondolkodott, az új tanárnő leült mellé. A férfi zavartan nézett rá. Annyira azért nem tetszett neki a nő, hogy örüljön ennek a közelségnek, a lehetséges beszélgetésről már nem is szólva. Ezért aztán elfordította a fejét, és Minervához fordult, hogy kérdezzen valamit, de az Flitwickkel vitatkozott, valószínűleg éppen unokaöccséről.

A nő ráadásul elszánta magát, hogy bemutatkozik Perselusnak.

– Maga Perselus Piton? – kérdezte. Perselus majdnem felnyögött, és megfordult.

– Igen, én – mondta hidegen. A hangnem visszavett valamit a másik lelkesedéséből. Nem sokat.

– Ismertem a testvérét – csacsogott tovább barátságosan. – Negyedikes volt, mikor engem felvettek ide. Én is hollóhátas voltam, mint ő.

Ettől Perselust is érdekelni kezdte a beszélgetés. Végre megtudhat valamit a fiú apjáról, a saját testvéréről! Gyorsan mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

– Valóban? – kérdezte, és próbált nem hidegnek és elutasítónak látszani.

– Igen. És úgy örülök, hogy Arcus lett az új miniszter! Biztos tud róla, hogy jó barátok voltak – Perselus nem válaszolt, csak bólintott –, bár később, mikor Quietus egyre több időt töltött az öreg Potterrel, már nem volt olyan szoros a barátságuk…

– Micsoda? – kérdezte Perselus zavarodottan. Jól hallotta? Az _ő testvére _és egy _Potter_?

Az új kolléganő felnevetett.

– Ó, azt látom, hogy nem ért egyet a testvére ismerkedési szokásaival. Úgy látszik semmit sem változott.

Perselus gyorsan összeszedte magát. Ideje felhasználni a trükköket, amiket még kémkedése alatt tanult. Közömbös kifejezést erőltetett az arcára.

– Nem. Csak a nyáron volt egy kis balesetem az emlékezettörlő bűbájjal, és még mindig vannak problémáim egyes emberek felidézésével – és csak úgy, mellékesen hozzátette – mint például Potterék.

– Értem – mondta a nő komolyan. – Nem emlékszik testvére és a Potterék kapcsolatára.

– Nem – válaszolta hasonló komolysággal Perselus. Nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon a fiú tudott-e minderről, csak nem akarta elmondani neki, vagy ő is ugyanilyen keveset tud. Közben a nő belekezdett a történetbe.

– A hollóhátas társaságban nem volt titok, hogy a testvére nem szeretett otthon lenni. Úgy hallottam, hogy a nyári szünetet leszámítva soha nem ment haza. Aztán, negyedikes korában Dumbledore professzor javasolta neki, hogy próbáljon meg különórákat venni Harold Pottertől – biztosan tudja, hogy a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári állás már a mi időnkben is meg volt átkozva, úgyhogy minket is egy rakás tehetségtelen hülye tanított, így a testvére különórákra kezdett járni az öreghez… Biztos vagyok egyébként benne, hogy ő volt az, aki megátkozta az állást…

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Ha tudta, hogy az állás meg van átkozva, miért vállalta el a tanítást?

A nő vállat vont.

– Ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy csak egyetlen évre vállalom el – ez a tanárok átlagos ideje, és remélem, hogy ennyit én is túlélek. – Majd csendesebben hozzátette: – És persze reménykedek benne, hogy addig sikerül megtalálnom az ellenátkot is.

Nem tudták folytatni a beszélgetést, mert Dumbledore megnyitotta az év első gyűlését, és három hosszú órán keresztül az órarendre, az órák beosztására, a diákokra és a szükséges könyvek listájára kellett koncentrálniuk. A harmadik óra végére Perselus már képtelen volt bármivel is foglalkozni, csak az járt az eszében, hogyan juthatna minél gyorsabban egy jó meleg zuhanyhoz és egy jó könyvhöz – egyedül. További beszélgetés nélkül hagyta el a tanári szobát, és tért vissza a saját lakosztályába.

* * *

A Wizengamot, Harry nagy megkönnyebbülésére, Lucius Malfoyt a mágiától való megvonásra és életfogytig tartó, a Libertyben letöltendő fegyházbüntetésre ítélte. És még csak részt sem kellett vennie a tárgyaláson, hogy tanúskodjon Arabella Figg megölésének ügyében, bár Mr. Patil mondta, hogy „gyors reakciójáért", és mert megmentette az előző miniszter szánalmas életét, második fokozató Merlin Díjra javasolták. Harry óvatosan mutatta meg Perselusnak a levelet. Nem tudta, hogy mi lesz a reakciója: lekicsinyli az egészet, vagy megdicséri. 

Persze Perselus egyiket sem tette. Teljesen érdektelennek tűnt, elutasítóan legyintett, és azt mondta:

– Ezek a díjak teljesen hülyeségek, nagyon jól megvagy nélkülük… – Erről Harrynek eszébe jutott az az éjszaka, mikor ő és Hermione kiszabadították Siriust, és Perselus kiabálva rohant fel a kórházi szárnyba, mert lemaradt a lehetőségről, hogy megkapja a díjat. Savanyú a szőlő? – Jobban tennéd, ha inkább azzal foglalkoznál, hogy szebben vágd össze azokat a mandragóra leveleket, mint hogy ilyen butaságokkal foglalkozol… – füstölgött, és Harry lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elrejtse a mosolyát.

A kapcsolatuk kezdett rendes, családias kapcsolattá válni, bár az a közelség, amihez Harry szokva volt, nem tért vissza. Sakkoztak, bájitalokat főztek, és eljártak Roxmortsba, de nem volt semmi igazi beszélgetés, és Harry nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Néha rajtakapta Perselust, hogy mély beszélgetéseket folytat a legújabb tanárnővel, de nem értette, miért. Tetszene neki a nő? Nem úgy nézett ki, de Harry még soha nem látta, hogy Perselusnak bárki is tetszett volna, úgyhogy nem lehetett biztos benne. Egyszer mintha hallotta volna a „Potter" nevet említeni, az apja nevével együtt, és összeszorult a gyomra: ha Perselus megtudja, mi történt a múltban, előbb vagy utóbb kideríti az igazságot, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ez inkább előbb, mint utóbb fog bekövetkezni.

Még mindig nem értette, hogy lehet, hogy Perselus nem tud a rendszeres rémálmairól, mert akármennyire is próbálta őket csendben elviselni, tudta, hogy elég zajos lehet éjszakai álma, a férfi mégsem ébredt rá. Pedig Perselus nem aludt túl mélyen. Egyszerűen nem értette a dolgot. Harry rettegve várta azt a pillanatot, mikor Perselus rájön a titkára.

De Perselus nem jött rá.

Egészen az utolsó együtt töltött éjszakájukig.

* * *

Két nappal az utolsó tanári gyűlés után történt, mikor a tanárok a Roxfort Expresszt védő varázslatokat és bűbájokat kidolgozták: Perselus már tavaly elmondta neki, minden évben más és más védővarázslatokat használtak, hogy elkerüljék a lehetséges támadást, nehogy valaki rájöjjön a használt kódra. 

Harry víziójában nem a megszokott elkendőzött arcú alakot látta a körben, úgyhogy először megnyugodott, hogy Voldemort nem fog tudni az iskolában történő dolgokról. De amit ezután látott, már egyáltalán nem volt megnyugtató. Voldemort rettentően dühös lett, amiért nem jutott hozzá ezekhez a fontos információkhoz, úgyhogy két újabb tagot is megbüntetett valamiért, amit nem csináltak meg időben, és bár hangosan kiabálták, hogy megpróbáltak kapcsolatba lépni az iskolai ügynökkel, de nem tudták kideríteni a jelenlegi tartózkodási helyét. Egyikük még azt is felvetette, hogy Dumbledore már biztosan leleplezte ezt a valakit (mindig „iskolai ügynöknek" nevezték az illetőt). Erre a buta magyarázkodásra Voldemort csak még jobban dühbe jött (Harry már akkor tudta, hogy ez lesz, mikor azok ketten megpróbáltak bocsánatot kérni), és a „szórakozás kedvéért" megparancsolta, hogy kínozzák meg őket.

Harry felkészült az első csapásra, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem tud majd sokáig csendben maradni. Forgolódni fog, és valószínűleg fel is sikolt majd, ahogy az átkok egyre erősebbek lesznek, neki pedig egyre fogy majd az ereje, és nem lesz képes uralkodni magán.

Felsikoltott, mikor érezte, ahogy eltörik a karja, és a testét elöntötte a hideg veríték. Tudta, hogy ma éjjel már semmi újat nem tudhat meg, úgyhogy megpróbált kilépni a vízióból, de, mint korábban, most sem sikerült.

Aztán új fájdalom öntötte el: mintha egy óriás ült volna a mellkasára, a bordái úgy törtek össze, mint a sós pálcikák egy kisgyerek kezében.

Sírni kezdett.

És ekkor valaki felrázta a vízióból.

Tudta, hogy ez csak Perselus lehet.

Kinyitotta a szemét, és levegőért kapkodott. Pillantása Perselus aggódó szemébe kapcsolódott.

– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte a férfi halkan, de hosszú percekig Harry képtelen volt válaszolni: egyszerűen nem volt elég levegője.

– Egy rémálom – mondta végül.

– Leizzadtál – érintette meg az arcát Perselus.

– Tudom – válaszolt, aztán felkelt, és elindult a fürdőszoba felé, hogy lezuhanyozzon.

Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét, mikor meglátta, hogy a pizsama teljesen bőrére tapad az izzadságtól.

Mire Harry visszatért a fürdőszobából, Perselus megszárította a lepedőt az ágyán. Harry hálás pillantást vetett rá, aztán becsúszott a meleg takaró alá.

– A kúriában némító bűbájt tettél a szobád köré, hogy ne tudjunk a rémálmaidról?

Harry nem tudta, mit válaszoljon, úgyhogy tétován bólintott.

– Miért?

Harry nem válaszolt, lesütötte a szemét.

– Mindig arról álmodsz, hogy megkínoznak? – mikor Harry nem nyitotta ki a száját, Perselus folytatta. – Mindig ilyen erősek a rémálmaid? – Harry megpróbált mélyebbre süllyedni a párnák közé. – Válaszolj a kérdésre, fiú! – csattant fel hirtelen Perselus, és Harry rémülten ugrott meg.

A férfi felsóhajtott.

– Sajnálom. – Óvatos érintés a vállán. Valamikor Perselusé is ilyen volt. De most ez a Perselus nem az ő régi Perselusa. Harry remegni kezdett. – Kérlek. Áruld el – hallotta Perselus halkabb hangját, de egyszerűen képtelen volt beszélni, úgyhogy összeszorította a száját. – Mit csináltam régebben, mikor felébresztettelek?

– Magadhoz szorítottál – motyogta Harry, és nem törődött azzal, hogy Perselus meghallja-e vagy sem. _Tudta_, hogy ez a Perselus nem veszi a karjaiba. Soha. Soha többé.

De ekkor érezte, hogy átkarolják, és félig felemelik az ágyról, aztán Perselus maga felé fordította, és bizonytalanul magához ölelte, úgy, hogy az arca most vállának nyomódott. Harry lassan megnyugodott, és nem akart a Perselusban bekövetkezett változásokra gondolni többé, se hideggé vált kapcsolatukra, semmi másra, csak erre a kedves ölelésre, ami olyan volt, mint valamikor régen, és Harry hagyta, hogy folyjanak a könnyei.

* * *

Perselus nem mozdult. Nem tudta miért, vagy hogyan, de ez az egész helyzet olyan ismerős volt – és olyan szívettépően kedves. 

Szorosan tartotta a fiút, amíg az sírt, érezte, hogy a kezei az ő hálóingét markolják, érezte, hogy az ing átnedvesedik a vállán, és úgy érezte, otthon van.

Valakinek szüksége van rá. Valaki csak őrá támaszkodhat. Valaki hozzá tartozik.

Otthon volt.

Vagy mégsem?

* * *

Ha tetszett, hagyhatok egy rövid visszajelzést. ;-) 

E.


	7. Chapter 7

Fordította: Patka  
Átnézte: Enahma

* * *

**7. fejezet – Közelebb**

* * *

– IDE! – kiáltotta valaki a sötétben. – Ide! Fussatok! 

Hangos kiáltások, robbanások, összetört ablakok csörrenése, röpködő átkok, nyögések, jajgatások, fájdalomkiáltások és félelem töltötték meg a levegőt.

Harry hirtelen azt sem tudta, hol van. Egy perccel ezelőtt még a Roxfort expressz egyik fülkéjében ücsörgött, és Hermionéval, Aresszel, Neville-lel, Seamusszal, valamint – meglepő módon – Ronnal beszélgetett. Az az Erica nevű lány is ott volt velük. Hermione és Seamus mint prefektusok és Harry mint iskolaelső, otthagyták a prefektusok kocsiját, hogy találkozzanak a barátaikkal, és éppen teljesen elmerültek az édességek elpusztításában, miközben újratárgyalták a nyár eseményeit, amikor a vonat hirtelen döccenéssel megállt. A tompa puffanások és robajok elárulták, hogy a csomagok több helyen is leestek a tartókról. Aztán minden figyelmeztetés nélkül az összes lámpa kialudt, és sötét lett. De csak néhány pillanatig: utána szemük alkalmazkodott a sötéthez, és amikor kinéztek az ablakokon, mindenhol homályos, mozgó figurákat láttak a vonat körül.

Fekete talárt viseltek, fehér maszkjaik csillogtak a néhány Lumos bűbáj fényében. Ez pedig csak egy dolgot jelenthetett: halálfalókat.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy a tanulók felismerték támadóikat, pánik tört ki, és amikor az első átok kirobbantotta az ajtókat, ez elviselhetetlen szintre emelkedett.

Harry első gondolata az volt, hogy csapdába estek. Nem volt hová futniuk, vagy bújniuk, taktikai szempontból a lehető legrosszabb helyzetben voltak.

– Hé, srácok – suttogta halkan, remélve, hogy a társai meghallják a hangját. – Valahogy ki kell jutnunk innen. Itt csapdában vagyunk.

– A vonatot körülvették a halálfalók. Nem tudunk elmenekülni – bizonygatta suttogva Seamus.

– Itt esélyünk sincs az ellenállásra – csattant fel Harry gyorsan. – Azonkívül még itt vannak a védtelen gyerekek…

– Az elsőévesek – kiáltott fel Hermione rémülten. – Ők teljesen…

– Nem tudjuk megvédeni őket – fakadt ki Harry Hermione szavaira. – Olyan helyzetet kell teremtenünk, hogy el tudjanak menekülni.

– Törjük ki az ablakokat! – javasolta Ron.

– NEM! Az ablakok túl magasan vannak a földtől. A kisebb gyerekek nem tudnak elszökni – tördelte Hermione a kezeit. – El kell távolítanunk a vonat falait.

– És aztán erős kábító átkokat kell előre küldenünk – tette hozzá Neville –, hogy abba az irányba a kicsik el tudjanak menekülni.

– Rendben – pattant fel Harry – Akkor menjünk. Nincs időnk.

A beszélgetés egy percig sem tartott, s máris kitódultak a folyosóra, amely tele volt rémült gyerekekkel, és ellenőrizték, hogy a vonatnak azon az oldalán milyen a helyzet. Harry megpróbálta túlkiabálni a zajt.

– Egy perc múlva eltűnnek a vonat falai! Várjatok meg, amíg a felsőbb évesek kábító átkokat küldenek előre, aztán rohanjatok olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudtok! Próbáljatok meg valahogy elbújni!

– NEM, Piton! – Malfoy hangja hangosan, ellenségesen csattant fel. – Ha eltávolítjátok a falakat, védtelenek leszünk!

– Csapdában vagyunk! – kiabált vissza Harry. – Nem maradhatunk itt! Menekülnünk kell!

– Várj! – csatlakozott egy új hang a megbeszéléshez. – Segítünk, de csak hárman vagyunk.

– Janus? – fordult Harry a hang irányába a sötétben. – Te vagy az?

– Igen, meg néhány hetedéves mardekáros.

– Meg néhány hatodikos hollóhátas – hallatszott Terry Boot hangja halkan, de tisztán. – Mi is segíthetünk a kábító átokban…

– MOST! – kiáltott Hermione. – Nincs időnk! Bárki is akar csatlakozni, most tegye! Használjátok a bűbájt! Egy-kettő-három…

– Evapores! – ordította legalább húsz hang ugyanabban az időben és a friss, hideg szeptemberi levegő az arcukba kapott. A folyosó falai eltűntek a ritka levegőben.

– A kábító átok! – suttogta Harry a kocsi hirtelen csendjébe. A többi vagonban ugyanakkor hallhatóan nem volt ilyen némaság. – Egy-kettő-három…

– Stupor! – ez alkalommal legalább harmincan ordították a bűbájt, és az átok fényes vonalai keresztezték egymást az előttük fekvő mezőn. Valaki felnyögött és minden irányból meglepett kiáltásokat hallottak.

– Megint! – kiáltotta Harry.

– Stupor!

Még öt alkalommal ismételték meg, aztán Hermione felkiáltott.

– ROHANJATOK!

Megtartva ellenségeikkel szemben a meglepetés okozta előnyt, a gyerekek olyan gyorsan szétszóródtak a sötét mezőn, ahogy csak tudtak. Harry maradt, és maga mellől Ares lihegését hallotta.

– Harcolni akarok – mondta váratlanul Ares. – A többi vagon még mindig támadás alatt áll…

Harry meglepetésére többi barátja Ares szavait visszhangozta: nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki elhatározta, hogy segít. Noha a sötét káoszban fogalma nem volt, hogy hogyan kellene csinálniuk: jelenleg a hasukon feküdtek az üres kocsi mellett.

– Arra! – hallotta Janus hangját és néhány pillanat múlva a következő vagon fala is követte az övékét.

– ROHANÁS! – sikoltott valaki.

– Mindjárt itt lesznek a minisztériumból – suttogta Hermione. – Ki kell tartanunk addig.

Eközben a zűrzavar egyre hangosabb lett körülöttük.

– Personam revelo! – kiáltott egy felnőtt női hang, és egy lány felkiáltott a félelemtől. – Ez nem az a lány!

– Keresnek valakit – suttogta Ares félelmében. – Az azonosító bűbájt használják…

– Méghozzá egy lányt – tette hozzá Hermione.

– Erica… – mondta Harry gyorsan. – El akarják kapni Eri… – kezdte kiáltani elkeseredésében, de egy női hang váratlanul félbeszakította.

– Itt vagyok. Nem kell aggódnod.

– Ó – sóhajtott fel Harry, habár nem tudta, hogy valóban megkönnyebbült-e.

– Azt hiszem a másik célpontjuk még mindig te vagy – tette hozzá Neville.

– IDE! – ordította egy hang a közelükben. – Itt van egy csoport!

– Stupor!

– Capitulatus!

– Silencio!

Természetesen Hermione volt az, aki a némító bűbájt használta, habár már túl későn.

– Jönnek – suttogta Ron rémülten.

– A vonat alá! – kiáltotta Neville. Megragadta Erica karját, és magával vonszolta. Hermione ellenkezéséből tudta, hogy Ron ugyanazt tette vele. Miközben a lány szabadulni próbált, sikerült Harry pálcáját magával sodornia az egyébként sem túl határozott szorításból. Harry követni akarta őket, de most megállt, és tapogatózni kezdett maga körül elveszett pálcája után. De az nyilvánvalóan nem akarta, hogy megtalálja.

Harry kezdett ideges lenni. Itt áll egy harc kellős közepén, és egy hülyeség miatt egyszerűen csak úgy elveszíti a pálcáját. Egészen csodálatos.

– Mit csinálsz? – hallotta Ares hangját maga mellől.

– A pálcám. Nem találom a pálcám – magyarázta sietősen.

– Micsoda?

Harry kinyitotta a száját, hogy megismételje a mondatot, de nem tudta. Hirtelen erős hideg söpört át rajta. Túl ismerős volt: a hideg mélyebbre hatolt, mint a bőre, egészen mélyre, a mellkasába… A kétségbeesés, magány, fájdalom, félelem és üresség hidegét nem először tapasztalta. Dementorok!

Dementorok – és nem volt nála a pálcája.

Kétségbeesetten kezdte felhajtani a nadrágját, és igazi, elrejtett pálcája felé nyúlt, de már túl késő volt. A dementorok túl közel jöttek és kezdett minden eltűnni egy fájdalmas érzésben, rettentő emlékei örvénylő keverékében.

Valaki sikoltott, sikoltott a fejében… az anyja… a hang, amelyet olyan rég hallott.

– _Harryt ne, Harryt ne, könyörgök, csak őt ne!_

– _Állj félre, te ostoba… Eredj innen…_

– _Ne Harryt, könyörgöm, inkább engem ölj meg helyette…_

Harry teste lüktetett a fájdalomtól, de még eszméleténél volt. A fájdalmas emlékek ennek ellenére nem szűntek meg. Másik kínlódó sikolyt hallott – Harry azonnal felismerte. Perselus volt, miközben kínozták a Rémálom Kúriában, amikor elválasztották őket és Malfoy… Malfoy összezúzta a kezeit.

– _HARRY! NEEEEEEEEEEE! _– Perselus gyötrődő kiáltása, mikor Pettigrew Halálos Átka eltalálta őt.

_Jól van fiú! Ha nem válaszolsz, megátkozlak! – _Az auror hangja, mielőtt előző évben a Tormentát használta.

És végül.

– _Exmemoriam – _a szó, amely apró darabokra zúzta hamisan biztonságos világát.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor végül megragadta a pálcáját és a közeledő arc nélküli alakokra szegezte, az előző este nyugalmára és szeretetére koncentrálva.

– EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Ágas, védelmezőjének és mostohaapjának animágus formája kibukkant pálcája végéből, felugrott, és a következő pillanatban már célja felé szökdelt.

A köd tisztulni kezdett Harry fejében. Az alakok először csak hátráltak, később már egyenesen menekültek. Harry felsóhajtott, és megkönnyebbülten hasalt vissza.

Aztán bizonytalanul, majdnem rémülten a karjához ért egy ujj, és valaki egy nevet suttogott mellette.

– Potter…

Harry megmerevedett és nem mozdult. Másik ujj követte az elsőt, és erős szorítássá vált, a halk hang pedig sziszegéssé alakult át.

– Te vagy Potter – de inkább kérdés volt, mint egy egyszerű észrevétel Arestől.

– Mozognunk kell, Ares – suttogta vissza, és mozdult, hogy kövesse a barátait, de Ares szorosan tartotta a karját.

– Nem.

– Muszáj! – Harry kiabálni szeretett volna.

Szerencsére – vagy szerencsétlenségére – a támadók megint közelebb jöttek. Ez meggyőzte Arest, hogy menniük kell, de mielőtt csatlakozhattak volna a vonat alatt lapuló társaikhoz, hangos csattanások keveredtek a harc zajaihoz. Nem tartott sokáig, mire Harry felismerte a minisztérium jelvényét az újonnan érkezettek egyenruháján.

– Minisztériumi aurorok! – kiáltott fel megkönnyebbülten.

A zűrzavar először megnőtt, de az első meglepetés után a halálfalók dehoppanálni kezdtek, és a zajok a rémültből megkönnyebbültté váltak. Harry a tenyerébe temette az arcát, és mélyet sóhajtott, aztán eszébe jutott elvesztett pálcája, és egy begyűjtő bűbájjal magához hívta. Amikor kezében érezte apja pálcáját, sajátját gyorsan visszatette megszokott helyére, és a várakozva figyelő Aresre nézett.

– Semmit sem mondhatok el – motyogta legyőzötten.

Ares átható pillantással nézett rá.

– Rendben. De tudom ki vagy. Ez a patrónus…

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, de Harry pontosan tudta, mire gondolt.

– Nem mondhatom el neked – suttogta. – Sajnálom.

* * *

Patil szerencsés fickó, gondolta Perselus magában, miközben a nagyteremben reggelizett. Három nappal a hivatalos választások előtt sikerült meggyőznie a varázslótársadalmat arról, hogy veszélyes körülmények között is igen hatásos tud lenni: először Malfoy tárgyalásával, majd később a minisztérium gyors reakciójával a Roxfort expresszt ért támadás ideje alatt. A minisztériumi testületek tíz percen belül megérkeztek helyszínre, elűzték a halálfalókat – és senki sem halt meg. Volt néhány könnyebb sérülés, és sok rémült gyermek, de mindent összevetve, az egész esemény szerencsésen és – Patil számára – jól időzítetten ért véget. Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy a brit varázslók ezek után őt választják meg következő miniszternek, de nem irigykedett. Patil jó miniszter lenne, és az aurorok gyors reakciója kétségtelenül tényleg az ő érdeme és nem az auroroké maguké. A Patil által életbe léptetett új szabályok és utasítások miatt volt olyan gyors és eredményes az akció. 

Előző este persze Perselus gondolatai nem voltak ugyanilyen nyugodtak és megértőek. Amikor az első hírek megérkeztek az iskolába a támadásról, váratlanul valami… szokatlant érzett. Egy nagyon-nagyon kellemetlen, fullasztó, hideg nyomás szorította össze a mellkasát és torkát, ami annyira szokatlan volt, hogy először azt sem tudta, mit jelent. Csak miután megpillantotta a fiú magas alakját a nagyterembe betóduló tanulók között, és a nyomás engedett, akkor merült csak fel benne, hogy _aggódott _unokaöccséért, sőt, a hosszú várakozás alatt végig magát hibáztatta, hogy elengedte a fiút, hogy a hülye barátaival találkozzon Londonban.

Tétovázás nélkül sietett oda hozzá, hogy megkérdezze, hogy van. Ezzel egy hálás mosolyt varázsolt a kölyök arcára, amely valamiért varázslatos hatással volt rá: elűzte a korábbi félelem nyomait, és még Albus szokásos tanévnyitó beszéde is sokkal elviselhetőbbnek tűnt, mint máskor.

Talán azért volt, mert előző este órákig ölelte a nyugtalan fiút? Perselus nem tudta eldönteni. Az az este… Ha fiú kicsit fiatalabb lenne, úgy érezné magát, mint egy szülő, egy igazi szülő: hiszen a szülők feladata az, hogy órákig karjukban tartsák beteg vagy nyugtalan gyermeküket. De az unokaöccse már nem gyermek. Tizenhét éves – majdnem felnőtt, túl idős ahhoz, hogy csak úgy ölelgesse. De mégis… Perselus tisztán érezte, hogy a fiú annyira hálás volt. Hálás.

Az elmúlt két hónapban nem első alkalommal jött rá: a fiú szereti őt. De.

Mindig volt egy „de". A fiú körül valami nagyon zavaró volt: Perselus állandóan azt érezte, hogy a fiú ismerős a számára. A memóriamódosító bűbáj tökéletes volt: nem emlékezett még a saját öccsére sem – és a fiú mégis ismerős volt. Miért?

Valami mélyen Perselusban tudta a választ, és álmaiban legtöbbször, de néha még éber állapotában is elkapta ennek foszlányait, és tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy ez nincs kapcsolatban az öccsével vagy kitörölt emlékeivel. Ez valami más volt – és csak a megfelelő időre várt, hogy előtörjön. A kirakós legutolsó darabja egy nyugalmas és tanuló-mentes estén került a helyére, amikor Perselus a könyvtárba ment, hogy néhány könyvet keressen az emberi vér összetevőiről a fájdalomcsillapító főzetekben, és összefutott Madam Cvikkerrel, aki az arab misztika részleg felé irányította.

– Amit keresek a bájitaltanhoz kell, nem jóslástanhoz – horkantott fel Perselus méltatlankodva.

– Nos, kedvesem, azt hiszem abban a részlegben talál néhány fontos könyvet az emberi vérről, habár igaza van, hogy általában nem a bájitalfőzésről szólnak. De azt hiszem a legnagyobb részükből sokat tudna tanulni. Természetesen nem az arab misztikáról szóló könyvek között vannak, hanem a polc fölső részen. A név csupán azért arab misztika, mert a legtöbb könyv arab nyelvű.

– Csodás – motyogta Perselus, aki nem tudott arabul, és a javasolt részleg felé indult.

– Egyébként ez a fia kedvenc helye – csevegett Madam Cvikker kedélyesen. – Mindig ott tanul a barátaival – Perselust nem igazán érdekelték „fia" tanulási szokásai, de egyszerűen nem tudta leállítani a könyvtárost. – De leginkább a bájos Granger lánnyal. Annyira hasonlítanak az öccséhez és Miss Evanshoz amikor együtt vannak, hogy mindig elbizonytalanodom, őket látom-e vagy sem… – a nő hangja elhalt, ahogy odébb ment, de Perselus ott maradt, földbe gyökerezett lábbal.

Az öccse és Miss Evans? Az a kis mugli születésű lány, aki később James Potter felesége lett?

A főzet teljesen kiment a fejéből. Nekidőlt az egyik polcnak, hogy valami szilárdnak támaszkodjon. Itt volt az ideje, hogy átgondolja unokaöccse állításait a szüleiről.

Először: a fiú Piton volt. Nem egy örökbe fogadott gyermek, hanem egy igazi Piton: a főzet, amit a kórházban kotyvasztottak világosan elárulta. Az öccse fiának kellett lennie, mert a főzet azt mutatta, hogy közeli rokonok.

De, ismerte a fiú származását, és tudta nyilvánvaló volt, hogy öccsének semmi kifogása a mugli származásúak ellen.

_Akkor _történt. Valami a helyére került, de amint Perselus megpróbálta megragadni, eltűnt az elméjéből, bújócskát játszva a meglehetősen ingerült bájitaltan mesterrel. Nem szerette ezt a fajta érzést.

Még mindig nem tudta elkapni.

Nyugtalanító érzései a vacsora során sem hagyták el, és most ráadásul még az aurorokkal is szembe kellett néznie, mert Patil utasította őket, hogy kezdjék meg a szokásos, év eleji ellenőrzést a tanulók között. Perselus nem szerette a procedúrát, de tudta, hogy fontos, és remélte, hogy Patil új aurorjai nem lesznek olyan ellenségesek a házával szemben. Patil ráadásul figyelmeztette őket, hogy a támadás miatt a tanári karra is kiterjesztik az ellenőrzést, és Perselusnak volt némi kellemetlen előérzete a vizsgálattal kapcsolatban, leginkább mivel Voldemort sötét jegyét még mindig ott hordozta a karján. Pontosan tudta, ki lesz az első gyanúsított.

Az aurorok vizsgálata nem volt befolyással az órákra – és, természetesen a nap végére sem találtak semmit. Perselus legnagyobb meglepetésére senki sem gyanúsította vagy tartóztatta le, éppen ellenkezőleg, mindenki udvariasan és tisztelettel bánt vele. Ennek ellenére ebéd után halkan kopogtattak a lakosztálya ajtaján.

– Bejöhetek? – kérdezte egy ismeretlen hang.

Perselus kinyitotta az ajtót. Az aurorok csoportjának vezetője állt a folyosón. Perselus elfintorodott.

– Tudhattam volna – motyogta mérgesen, de beengedte az aurort a lakosztályába. – Szóval? – kérdezte, ahogy mindketten leültek. – További kérdések a jeggyel kapcsolatban? Vagy a megbízhatóságommal?

– Nem – rázta az auror a fejét. – A fiáról van szó, Piton professzor.

– Ó – Perselus nem tudta, mit mondjon. A fia nem volt halálfaló, vagy igen? De mielőtt a rémület teljesen elborította volna, az auror folytatta.

– Nos, nem igazán a vizsgálatról van szó… Úgy jöttem önhöz, mint egyik apa a másikhoz.

Perselus ettől teljesen zavarba jött.

– Ezt… nem igazán értem – motyogta bosszankodva.

Az aruror sóhajtott, és zavartan megvakarta a nyakát.

– Mr. Piton, tudja, hogy a fia kendőző bűbájokat használ magán? – kérdezte végül.

Perselus nyelt egyet, ahogy egy gombóc kezdett formálódni a torkában, és bizonytalanul bólintott.

– Gyanítottam – krákogta. Most végre megtudja, hogy a fiú mit rejteget előle.

Az auror megmozdult a fotelban, és Perselus látta, hogy kényszerítenie kell magát, hogy pillantása találkozzon a bájitalok mesterének sötét, mélyreható tekintetével.

– Hallottam a fia tavalyi problémájáról az aurorokkal…

_Jó neked _– gondolta Perselus magában. _Én semmit sem tudok ezekről a problémákról._

– …így elhatároztam, hogy részt veszek a rövid ellenőrzésben, hogy biztosítsam a vizsgálat korrektségét. – Az auror pillantása felemelkedett a padlóról és Perselus szemébe nézett. – Tudta, hogy a fia öngyilkos hajlamú, és úgy néz ki, hogy rendszeresen felvágja az ereit?

Perselus szája nyitva maradt. Micsoda? Felvágja az ereit? A fiú? Kényszerítette magát, hogy becsukja a száját, és könyökét a térdére támasztva a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Ó, Istenem – nyögte. – Nem tudtam – tette hozzá. – Nem tudtam – motyogta magának.

– Elég sok seb van a kezein, mindkét kezén, és néhány közülük friss – talán ha két vagy három hónapos. – Az auror halkan folytatta. – Nem egy öngyilkossági gondolatokkal küzdő gyermeket láttam már, és nem hiszem, hogy közéjük tartozna, legalábbis nem igazán. Nem akarja megölni magát, csak… vagdossa magát. Büntetésből, megkönnyebbülésből? Nem tudom, de azt hiszem beszélnie kell vele, és talán… tanácsadóhoz kellene vinnie…. Tudja… egy baleset, túl mélyre vág…

Perselus kétségbeesetten rázta a fejét.

– Nem tudtam – ismételte megint. – Biztos benne?

– Teljesen. – Rövid csönd után az auror hozzátette. – Régen problémás gyermekekkel dolgoztam. A szakdolgozatomat pont ennek a jelenségnek a kiváltó okairól írtam. Sok hasonló sebet láttam ezelőtt.

Perselus felállt, a teakonyha felé tántorgott, és kitöltött egy pohár vizet. A torka teljesen kiszáradt a rémülettől. Amikor visszatért a nappaliba, az auror már állva várta.

– Elnézést a… beavatkozásért – mondta a férfi és kezet nyújtott. – De azt hiszem szükséges volt elmondanom. Jó éjt, Piton professzor.

– Jó éjt.

Ahogy az ajtó becsukódott a férfi után, Perselus belerogyott a székébe, és megpróbált egyrészt tisztába jönni saját érzéseivel, másrészt elhelyezni a puzzle eme új elemét a fiú körüli rejtélyek kirakósába. Biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi az igazat mondta. És azt mondta, a fiú sebei két hónaposak. Akkor vagdosta össze magát, amikor Perselus kómában feküdt a Szent Mungóban? Talán valami furcsa formája lenne a gyásznak? Vagy a Weasley fiú halála után vagdosta össze magát valamiféle büntetésként? Perselus tudta, hogy a fiú magát hibáztatta a haláláért. És abban is biztos volt, hogy az auror nem vizsgálta meg túl közelről a sebhelyeket, mert nem akarta molesztálni a fiút, így ezek a sérülések lehetnek sokkal újabb keletűek is…

Perselus elveszettnek érezte magát. Tudott ezekről a… hajlamokról _azelőtt_? Vagy… Vagy a fiúnak még korábbról voltak ilyen késztetései? Vagy mindez valami új volt, és az emlékezettörlése után alakult ki? Nem tudta a válaszokat a kérdésekre, habár mélyen belül megint olyan érzése támadt hogy valamit elmulasztott, minden olyan egyértelmű volt! De nem sikerült megértenie.

Idegessége miatt képtelen volt lehunyni a szemét, így egy felszínes éjszakai alvás és egy szerény reggeli után megállította a fiút a nagyteremben.

– Beszélni akarok veled – mondta. – Gyere az irodámba, miután…

– Miért vagy olyan hivatalos? – villantak meg tréfásan a fiú zöld szemei. – Meglátogathatnálak számmisztika után, és teázhatnánk.

– Rendben. –Perselus vizslató pillantást vetett a fiúra, és észrevette a fáradtság jelét a szemében, habár az arca kipihentnek tűnt. – Megint rémálmod volt?

– Honnan tudod…? – kerekedtek el a fiú szemei csodálkozva.

Perselus nem válaszolt, csak elegánsan felhúzta a szemöldökét, és éppen elmenni készült, amikor a fiú megragadta a ruhaujját, és felkuncogott. – Várj! Ne legyél már ilyen titokzatos. Tudom, hogy titkolsz valamit.

– Azt tenném? – kérdezett Perselus vissza, és nem tehetett róla, de elvigyorodott. – Akkor kettőkor találkozunk. Ne késs el.

* * *

Bár Harrynek rossz előérzetei voltak a délutáni látogatással kapcsolatban, mégis alig várta, hogy a haladó számmisztika befejeződjön, és végre beszélni tudjanak. Nem is beszélve Aresről: a fiú annyira áthatóan bámulta hátulról, hogy Harry majdnem érezte az apró lyukakat, amit a pillantása fúrt a hátába. Ares persze gyanakvó volt, hiszen mindent kitalált: tanultak róla tavaly Bűbájtanon vagy Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése órán (Harry már nem emlékezett pontosan hol: a Patrónus Bűbájt mindkét órán vették), hogy először is: a patrónusok olyanok, mint az ujjlenyomat, mindenkinek saját patrónusa van, amely mindenki másétól különbözik. Másodszor, Harry Potter volt az egyetlen tanuló, aki meg tudott idézni egy testet öltött patrónust. Harmadszor pedig, végig a tavalyi év során eltitkolta azon képességét, hogy meg tud idézni egy patrónust. És Ares minden volt, csak nem hülye, tehát levonta az egyetlen logikus következtetést: a bűbáj megidézője Harry Potter, tehát Quietus Piton nem más, mint Harry Potter. Kitűnő levezetés. 

Harry tudta, hogy előbb vagy utóbb szembe kell néznie Aresszel, és elmagyarázni valahogy, hogy… Mit? Harrynek fogalma nem volt, mit mondjon. Az igazságot? Nem tudta, így felkészült rá, hogy olyan hamar találkozzon az igazgatóval, amilyen hamar csak lehet.

Amikor az óra véget ért, és Harry a könyveit pakolta a táskájába, magában megjegyezte, hogy azok, akik erre az órára járnak, mind rengeteg könyvet hurcolnak magukkal, míg gyógynövénytanos társainál alig volt néhány tankönyv. Azokon az órákon csak a szokásos hugrabugos és griffendéles tanulók vettek részt, nem úgy, mint számmisztikán és bájitaltanon, mert csak néhány ember ért el elég jó jegyeket az RBF-eken, hogy részt vehessen rajtuk. Így ezeken az órákon teljesen keverve voltak: minden háznak voltak résztvevői.

– Quietus, beszélnünk kell – állította meg Ares az ajtóban.

– Ares – nézett Harry indulatosan a barátjára. – Semmi nincs, amit…

– Ne beszélj félre! – sziszegte Ares összehúzva a szemöldökét. – Láttam…

– Hagyj békén legalább ezzel! – szakította Harry félbe. – Elég bajom volt miattad a nyáron! Kérlek, legalább most kímélj meg!

Ares meglepetten nézett rá. Ezelőtt még soha nem látta Harryt _ilyen _mérgesnek. Sőt, mi több: még soha nem látta a barátját dühösnek.

– Én csak…

– Nem – kezdte Harry határozottan. – Ez nem egy olyan dolog, amiről csak úgy el lehet dumálni. Nem akarok, és nem is szabad beszélnem semmiről, ami azzal kapcsolatos, amit láttál. Értetted? – vált az arckifejezése Perseluséhoz hasonlóvá.

Ares arca megfeszült.

– Nem vagy az apám, hogy utasítgass!

– Ó, igen persze. És te sem vagy az apám, hogy ugyanezt tedd.

– Mikor utasítgattalak téged?

– Amikor azt mondtad, hogy beszélnünk kell. Nem _kell_ beszélnem senkinek és semmiről. Ha majd úgy látom helyesnek, akkor _lehet,_ hogy beszélek veled.

Hosszú, feszült pillanatig egymásra bámultak, aztán Ares vállat vont, és elmasírozott.

– Mi volt ez? – lépett Hermione Harryhez.

– Látta a patrónusom – mondta Harry csendesen, úgy, hogy csak Hermione hallhassa. – És rájött.

– Ó – Hermione elgondolkozott. – És mit akarsz most tenni?

Harry vállat vont.

– Most Perselushoz megyek beszélgetni, és aztán… azt hiszem, meglátogatom az igazgatót.

– Ez nagyon jó ötlet.

– Mint mindig – mondta Harry, aztán ő kérdezett: – Mi van most Ronnal?

– Ronnal?

– Nem akarod átgondolni a… tavalyi szakításotokat?

– Ó, az – rázta meg Hermione a fejét. – Dehogy. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is felülbírálnám azt a döntésemet. Nem láttad magad azon az estén. Azt hittem meg fogsz halni, Borzasztóan féltem, és… annak a kegyetlenségének már csupán az emléke is lehetetlenné teszi, hogy akár gondoljak is arra, hogy Ron és én…

– És mi van a barátsággal?

– Nem tudom. Még nem – sóhajtott Hermione. – És te? Mit gondolsz, lehetsz még a barátja?

Harry szintén sóhajtott.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos. Próbáltam, tudod, és sokszor bocsánatot kért. De képtelen voltam, és talán még mindig képtelen vagyok megbocsátani. Tudta, hogy milyen sebeim vannak, Percy elmondta neki, _tudta_, és ezt a tudást a lehető legrosszabb módon használta fel ellenem.

Néhány percig csendben álldogáltak, majd Harry végül elbúcsúzott. Itt volt az ideje, hogy meglátogassa Perselust.

A pince felé vezető út rövid volt, és Harry hamarosan lakosztályuk előtt találta magát, mutatóujját a fehér pontra szorítva. Az ajtó csendesen nyílt ki.

– Szia, Perselus – üdvözölte a férfit, aki kedvenc székében üldögélt, miközben elmélázva bámult az üres kandallóba.

A férfi csak bólintott üdvözlésként, de Harry sejtette ennek az okát: még mindig kellemetlen volt számára, hogy a nevén szólítsa. Harry fesztelenül ledobta a táskáját, és szembeült vele.

– Beszélni akartál velem – nézett várakozóan Perselusra, miközben szeme kiszúrta a fáradság és nyugtalanság ráncait.

– Igen – a férfi mély levegőt vett, és pálcája gyors mozdulatával teát rendelt. Amikor a teáscsészék megjelentek az asztalon, az egyiket a kézbe vette, és két tenyere közé szorította, mintha hideg ujjait akarná megmelegíteni. Harry utánozta a mozdulatait, és néhány hosszú, feszült percig a mély csendben üldögéltek.

– Tegnap látogatóm volt.

Harry nem tudta hogyan reagáljon. Felemelte csészéjét, és egy bólintással bátorította a férfit, hogy folytassa.

– Felhívta a figyelmem egy dologra, amit… tudni szeretnék.

– Ki volt az?

– Az aurorok csoportjának vezetője.

Harry becsukta a szemeit, mert úgy érezte, hogy a világ örvényleni kezd körülötte.

– Jól vagy? – hallotta Perselus némiképp aggódó hangját, és bólintott. Hiszen jól volt, nem?

– Mit szeretnél kérdezni? – kérdezte gyenge hangon.

– Említette, hogy volt némi… problémád az aurorokkal tavaly. Felvilágosítanál engem ezekről a… problémákról?

Harry érezte, hogy elönti a megkönnyebbülés, és kinyitotta a szemét.

– Hát, nem valami nagy dolog – vont vállat. – Csak bizonyítékokat szerettek volna, hogy halálfaló vagyok, és amikor semmit sem találtak, megpróbáltak megitatni a Veritaserummal. Erre nem voltam hajlandó, mire megátkoztak és néhány órát a gyengélkedőn töltöttem. Te és Dumbledore hivatalos jelentést tettetek a visszaélésekről, és azután békén hagytak.

– Melyik átkot használták?

– A Tormentát. Ó, és volt némi fizikai erőszak is, de semmi komoly.

– Fizikai erőszak. – Perselus hangja hideg és éles volt. – És azt mondod, hogy semmi komoly.

– Hát – nyelt Harry. – Az átok sokkal rosszabb volt… – a hangja elcsuklott.

– Miért szerették volna, hogy Veritaserumot igyál?

Harry érezte, ahogy az idegesség összeszorítja a torkát. Ez a kérdés túl… közel volt. Megint hazudnia kell.

– Mert az apámnak hittek és ismerték a múltadat… és úgy gondolták, amilyen az apa, olyan a fia… – Ez legalább féligazság volt.

– A rohadékok – motyogta Perselus, és megfeszült. – Ez annyira rájuk vall: átkok, ütések, igazságszérum…

– Az apám is auror volt – próbálta Harry kevésbé nyugtalanító témákra terelni a beszélgetést. – De az első hónap után kilépett a testületből. Nem bírta tovább elviselni az erőszakosságukat.

– Értem – Perselus nyilvánvalóan meg sem hallotta az utolsó mondatot. Ez nagyon rossz jel volt. – De tegnap más dolgot is hallottam, Quietus.

Ahogy Harry meghallotta a nevét hangosan kimondva, tudta, hogy veszített. Felkészítette magát a legrosszabbra, és egyenes tekintettel Perselusra nézett.

– Igen? – csupán ennyit kérdezett.

– Tudom, hogy kendőző bűbájokat használsz magadon, Quietus. Már régen észrevettem. De tegnap, az aruorok Revelót bocsátottak rád.

– És látták a sebeimet, amit jelentettek neked – fejezte be Harry Perselus mondatát. Amikor a férfi bólintott, Harry sóhajtott. – És most azt szeretnéd, hogy beszéljek róluk.

– Pontosan.

– Volt egy balesetem – kezdte Harry, de Perselus félbeszakította.

– Mikor?

– Tavaly nyáron.

– Látni akarom őket.

– Nem – ijedt meg Harry és felugrott. – Nem!

– Állj – a következő pillanatban Perselus már mellette állt, és erősen megszorította a felsőkarját. – Most nem fogsz elfutni. Látni akarom azokat a sebhelyeket.

– Miért? – kiáltott Harry, és megpróbálta kiszabadítani a karját Perselus szorításából.

– Az auror azt mondta, hogy vagdosod magad.

– Hülyeség! – kiáltott Harry, és ismét megkísérelt kiszabadulni.

– És azt is mondta, hogy a sebhelyeid nem idősebbek két hónaposnál.

– Nem volt igaza – próbált Harry harcolni, de Perselus rászegezte a pálcáját. Harry torka összeszorult, de végül kinyögte. – Ha most bármilyen bűbájt használsz, soha többé nem jövök a közeledbe. Soha!

– Quietus, nézd…

– Nincs jogod hozzá, hogy kényszeríts!

– Én csak segíteni szeretnék!

– Nincs szükségem segítségre! Nem vagdosom magam! Semmi sincs, amit meg kellene mutatnom! – ordította teljes tüdőből. – És engedd el a karom! Engedj elmenni! – Egy nagy rántással kiszabadította a karját, kirúgta maga alól a széket, és az ajtó felé rohant. Perselus utána. Harry feltépte az ajtót, de Perselus megint megragadta a karját.

– Állj!

– Engedj elmennem! Semmi közöd a sebhelyeimhez – kiabálta Harry, és Perselus felé rúgott, de a férfi erősebb volt nála. Harry fölé magasodott, és betuszkolta, az ajtót pedig egy gyors bűbájjal lezárta. Ekkor pánik elöntötte Harryt. Érezte, hogy gyomra fájdalmasan megrándul, és a következő pillanatban már térdelve öklendezett a padlón.

A szorítás engedett, és egy aggódó hang kérdezte:

– Mi történt?

– Hánytam – mondta Harry szárazon. – Azt hittem, ennyi nyilvánvaló.

Perselus nem válaszolt, csak egy pillanatra elhagyta a szobát. Amikor visszatért, eltávolította a koszt a padlóról és letérdelt Harry mellé, majd egy meleg, nedves törülközővel letakarította az arcát.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte megint.

– Azt hiszem pánikrohamom volt. Semmi, ami miatt aggódnod kellene – válaszolta Harry még mindig remegő hangon.

– Sajnálom, hogy úgy rádtámadtam – suttogta Perselus. – Csak segíteni akartam.

Csöndben maradtak, amíg Harry remegése valamelyest enyhült.

– Perselus – nézett fel Harry. – Esküszöm, hogy nem vagdosom magam. Csak… csak… nem beszélhetek róla – rázta meg a fejét. – Dumbledore tud a sebhelyeimről. Menj és kérdezd őt.

Perselus egy új, vizslató pillantást vetett rá.

– Valami folyik itt, érzem. Valamit tervezel, valamit rejtegetsz előlem. Ugye?

Harry nem válaszolt, csak felállt.

– Engedj elmennem.

Harry érezte, hogy Perselus kérdezni akar még valamit, de végül csak bólintott, és eltávolította az ajtózáró bűbájt. Még mindig térdelt, amikor Harry elhagyta a lakosztályt.

Becsukta maga után az ajtót, és egy mély sóhajjal a falnak dőlt.

– Miféle sebhelyekről gügyögtél, Piton? – az idegesítő hang Harry oldala felől jött.

Harry felnézett. Malfoy. A pokolba. Az egyetlen személy, akit egyáltalán nem szeretett volna látni.

– Semmi közöd hozzá, Malfoy. Kopj le!

– Vigyázz a nyelvedre, Quiet! – utánozta Malfoy Perselust. A következő pillanatban Harry pálcája a torkára szegeződött.

– Figyelj, Malfoy. Nem érdekel, hogy rokonok vagyunk-e, vagy sem, ha nem hagyod abba az idióta szaglászást körülöttem, megátkozlak!

– Szavak… – vigyorgott Malfoy.

– Jól szórakozol, Malfoy? – kérdezte Harry és egy ötlet kezdett körvonalazódni benne.

– Így is mondhatjuk – válaszolta a szőke fiú, és vigyora kiszélesedett, ahogy érezte ahogy Harry pálcája a bizonytalanságtól – legalábbis ő így gondolta – megremeg.

– Gelasmus – mormolta Harry, mire Malfoy szemei hirtelen kitágultak a fájdalomtól, ahogy leküzdhetetlenül nevetni kezdett.

Harry néhány hosszú percig hidegen állt fölötte. De aztán visszaemlékezett Perselus szavaira, amikor a bűbáj lehetséges következményeiről beszélt. Így, amikor megfordult, hogy elmenjen, megszabadította a már nyüszítő fiút a Finite Incantatem bűbájjal. Hallotta, ahogy Malfoy kiáltása visszhangzott utána:

– Várj csak, amíg elkaplak, Piton!

Még csak nem is válaszolt.

* * *

Másnap Harry első haladó bájitaltan órája szokásos módon kezdődött: az ajtó kirobbant, Perselus bevonult, talárja lobogott, szavai visszhangoztak. Harry Hermione mellett állt, Neville helyén, aki Parvatival dolgozott. Harry gyanította az okát is: a Patil ikrek a nyár során megváltoztak. Sokkal csinosabbak és felnőttesebbek lettek, és Harry látta a klubhelységben, hogy Parvati Lavender helyett inkább Hermionéval beszélget, bár a múlt évben a két lány még elválaszthatatlannak tűnt. Lavender még mindig egy kis hülye volt, ahogy ebéd után együtt vihogott és csevegett a többi lánnyal. 

Parvati sokkal komolyabb lett, és kevésbé beszédes, és elég kedvesen viselkedett Harryvel – és persze Neville-lel is. Harry Hermionéra nézett, amikor melléült. Hermione rákacsintott, mire mindketten elmosolyodtak. Neville éppen tökéletes volt a magas lányhoz: a nyár során sokat nőtt, arca elvesztette régi kerekdedségét, vonásai élesebbé váltak, arccsontjai és szemöldöke sokkal hangsúlyosabbak voltak, és Harry már két reggel is látta a fürdőben, ahogy borotválkozik. Emiatt irigykedett kicsit: neki még nem volt szüksége arra, hogy borotválkozzon.

– Neville nagyon jóképű fiú – suttogta Hermione, és Harry megint érezte, hogy az irigység megint fájdalmasan belemar. Tökéletesen tudta, hogy Hermionénak igaza van: míg Neville egy jóképű férfivá vált, ő még mindig az a csúnya fiú maradt zsíros hajjal és hosszú orral, amely nem volt kisebb, mint Perselusénál, csak egyenesebb. Az egyetlen, aki jóképűnek tartotta, Leah volt… Vagy nem, az csak játék volt, de még mindig, ha Leah szemeire gondolt, ahogy a lány ránézett biztos volt benne, hogy kedvelte őt. Érezte, ahogy megremeg, és egy pillanatra visszatartotta a lélegzetét.

– Mi a baj? – hallotta Hermione aggódó hangját. Felnézett rá.

– Semmi – motyogta – Csak… Leah…

Megértés sugárzott Hermione arcáról, és bólintott.

– Hiányzik? – kérdezte.

– Én… – Nem tudta folytatni.

– Mr. Piton, Miss Granger, befejeznék a csevegést? Ha nem vennék észre, az óra már elkezdődött.

Mind a ketten elvörösödtek, és a bájitaltan mesterre néztek.

– Ó, és öt pont a Griffendéltől, mert nem figyeltek az órán.

Harry dühös lett, de nem mutatta ki, csak a nagybátyja felé fordult.

– Így már jobb – vigyorgott Perselus. Malfoy felröhögött, és Harry keze megint viszketni kezdett, hogy megint rászórja a Gelasmus bűbájt.

Perselus egy szót sem szólt Malfoyhoz, elkezdte magyarázni a hatodik év haladó bájitaltanának nélkülözhetetlen alapjait, amelyek azokhoz a főzetekhez kellenek, amelyeket készítenek majd. Néhány percen belül mindenki eszeveszetten körmölni kezdett.

Kicsit később néhány tűz-alapú főzetet állítottak össze, miközben Perselus végig magyarázott. A hozzávalók és a főzet nagyon illékony volt, így Perselus figyelmeztette őket, hogy legyenek nagyon óvatosak és Harry látta, hogy Neville-re néz, miközben ezt mondja. Neville nem rázkódott meg, és nem fordította el a pillantását, félelem és szégyenkezés nélkül nézett a professzorra.

Harry látta, hogy Perselus kényelmetlenül érzi magát, miközben néhány sárkányfogat vett a kezébe, és porítani kezdte őket. Hermione meggyújtotta a tüzet az üst alatt.

Már majdnem végeztek a főzet elkészítésével, amikor Malfoy végül elhatározta, hogy elérkezett a bosszú ideje. Amikor Perselus közelebb hajolt Neville és Parvati főzetéhez, Malfoy egy gyors mozdulattal meggyújtott egy Filibuster csillagszórót, ami azonnal nekiállt sisteregni és szikrákat hányni. Tudva, hogy csak másodpercei vannak, Malfoy felegyenesedett, célzott és eldobta. Pontosan Harry és Hermione üstjébe esett, ami így veszélyesen buborékolni kezdett.

Amikor Harry látta, hogy a tűzijáték beleesik az üstbe, felkapta az asztalon heverő pálcáját, és felkiáltott:

– Evapores! – Nagy megkönnyebbülésére az életveszélyes főzet eltűnt.

Perselus feléjük fordult, de akkor Harry már Malfoy előtt állt, pálcáját megint a másik fiú nyakára szegezve.

– Figyelmeztettelek, Malfoy… – nyögte, de ekkor egy halk, ijedt hang egész világát romokba döntötte.

– Potter…

* * *

Perselus nem akarta hangosan kimondani, de már nem tehetett semmit. Amikor látta, hogy a fiú figyelme az üstről Malfoyra fordul, aztán az ismerős arckifejezést és a mozdulatot, hirtelen minden információ, amely valahol mélyen belül már régen megvolt, a helyére került. 

– Potter… – suttogta.

A fiú nagyon lassan engedte le pálcáját, és fordult felé.

Egyikük sem szólt, de amint Perselus az ismerős zöld szemekbe nézett a bizonytalanság utolsó szikrája is eltűnt belőle. A fiú valóban Potter volt.

Nem tudta, mit csináljon.

– Revelo! – hallotta Perselus a bűbájt a fiú mögül, és tudta, hogy Malfoy volt az, de még mindig túl mélyen meg volt döbbenve. _Potter._

Az elmotyogott bűbájt hallva legbelül arra várt, hogy az ismerős Potter-arc tűnjön fel a jól ismert sebhellyel, de csak a sebhely lett látható: a sebhely a félreismerhetetlenül _Piton _arcon. Aztán más, váratlan dolgok is: vörös vonalak a nyakán, amelyek nyilvánvalóan folytatódtak a talár alatt is, de Piton még mindig nem tudott megmozdulni.

– Potter – mondta Malfoy, és Potter felé fordult.

Az osztály csak tátogott. A Granger lány elsápadt. Szóval ő tudta, gondolta Perselus magában.

– Harry? – kérdezte Longbottom.

– Potter? – valahogy Nott sem tűnt túl meglepettnek…

Potter egy szót sem szólt. Lassan, nagyon lassan az ajtó felé fordult, és kisétált. De még mielőtt becsukta volna maga után, megállt, és visszanézett.

– A műsornak vége – mondta, és becsukta az ajtót.

Perselus még mindig képtelen volt megmozdulni.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fordította: Enelen  
Átnézte: Enahma**

* * *

**8. fejezet – Összeomló világ**

* * *

Hosszú percekig tartott, míg Perselusnak némileg sikerült összeszednie magát.

– Az órának vége. Pakoljatok össze, és tűnjetek el – mordult a diákjaira, akik erre kapkodva rendezkedni kezdtek. – És húsz pont a Mardekártól, Mr. Malfoy – tette hozzá hidegen.

Malfoy hangosan felnyögött.

– Húsz? Miért? Nem szórtam rá semmi tiltott bűbájt!

Perselus megpördült, és a hirtelen ijedt képet vágó fiú elé lépett.

– Az iskola szabályai szerint tilos meztelenítő bűbájt szórni egy diáktársadra – sziszegte, és Malfoy egy kicsit összeszedte magát.

– Nem meztelenítő bűbájt szórtam rá, tanár úr – mondta. – Én Reve…

– Elég! Újabb tíz pont a Mardekártól szemtelenségéért, Mr. Malfoy, és ma este jelentkezzen büntetőmunkára Mr. Fricsnél. – A teremben tartózkodók meglepett pillantásokat vetettek feléjük. – És hadd világosítsam fel, Mr. Malfoy, hogy a Meztelenítő bűbáj azért került a tilalmi listára, hogy megvédje az egyéneket mások leskelődésétől, az a bűbáj pedig, amit most használt, szintúgy leskelődésre szolgál. – Perselus hirtelen rájött, hogy mindenki őket bámulja. – Ó igen, és ez mindenkire vonatkozik az iskola területén.

Ennek az utolsó mondatnak végre megvolt a hatása a többiekre: a tanterem egy percen belül kiürült, leszámítva… leszámítva Potter holmijait, amik most elhagyatottan feküdtek a fiú asztalán.

Potter holmijai. Hirtelen megpördült körülötte a világ, és ő az asztalához tántorgott.

Potter.

Gondolatok özönlöttek a fejébe, és zavaró érzések öntötték el: sok, sok ellentétes gondolat és érzés. Az első érzés a döbbenet volt, a második a fájdalom – a fájdalom, amiért elárulták. A fiú elárulta: a bizalmát, azt, hogy elfogadta… És egy kis bűntudat: nem volt joga mindenki előtt felfedni a fiú kilétét – de nem szándékosan tette, egyszerűen csak nem tudta visszatartani magát… Aztán végül undor és harag: hányszor megérintette azt az átkozott Potter kölyköt, hányszor vigasztalta, tartotta a karjában, segített neki… Potter… az ellensége fia, a gyűlölt és tökéletes James Potteré és a kis mugli származású feleségéé – hogy nevetnének rajta!

És Albus! Albus is elárulta, az ő bűne nagyobb, mint Potteré, mert azt a buta kölyköt mindig Albus manipulálta!

Az átkozott! És a fiú is átkozott! Hirtelen dühében Perselus öklével az asztalra vágott, és a szemközti falhoz rúgta a székét, ahol az a polcnak csapódott, törött üvegek záporát zúdítva a teremre, de Perselus nem törődött vele. Dühöngött és csapkodott, és öt perc elmúltával úgy nézett ki a tanterem, mintha egy csapat megvadult hippogriff száguldott volna végig rajta.

Az egyetlen asztal, amit Perselus békén hagyott, Potteré volt. Arra még ránézni sem volt hajlandó. Csak miután lenyugodott egy kissé, akkor hívott egy házimanót, akire ráparancsolt, hogy vigye a kölyök cuccát a szobájába. Mellékesen még hozzátette:

– És tüntesd el a holmijait a szobámból is. – A manó bólintott, és egy pukkanással eltűnt.

Most végre eltűnik innen minden, ami arra az utálatos kis kölyökre emlékeztette. És ez így is marad! Perselust nem érdekelte, kicsoda is az a Potter gyerek, de többé nem lép be ebbe a terembe. Soha többé!

Újabb dühroham öntötte el, és egy percig Perselus még gondolkodni sem tudott.

Az az átkozott, istenverte kölyök! És Albus! Kihasználták, mintha csak egy bábu lenne a sakktáblájukon, egy élettelen játék, valami, és nem valaki, nem ember, akinek érzései, érzelmei vannak!

Éppen egy újabb csúnya átkot akart szórni a bútorokra, mikor kinyílt az ajtó és Albus lépett be rajta.

– HOGY MERTE? – ordította Perselus, anélkül, hogy üdvözölte volna a férfit. – HOGY VOLT KÉPE EZT TENNI?

– Perselus, kérlek – mondta Albus nyugtató hangon, amitől a bájital mester csak még dühösebb lett.

– NEM ÉRDEKEL A BOCSÁNATKÉRÉSE! TŰNJÖN EL! AZONNAL! – kiáltotta, és fenyegetően volt barátja felé lépett.

– Perselus! – az igazgató hangja ezúttal erősebb és határozottabb volt, de Perselus figyelembe sem vette.

– Nem, Albus! Nem akarom a tündérmeséidet hallgatni! – kiáltotta, és egy másik asztalra vágott az öklével. – És nem akarom többé látni azt a kölyköt!

– Perselus, nyugodj meg!

– NEM! – aztán arcára újra a szokott kifejezéstelenséget erőltette. – Nem, Albus. Nem vagyok hajlandó felvenni Mr. Pottert a haladó bájitaltan csoportomba, és többé nem vagyok hajlandó foglalkozni vele. Már megkértem egy házimanót, hogy tüntessen el a szobámból mindent, ami az övé volt. Amint kijutok innét, megváltoztatom a védőbűbájt a szobámon, és az irodámon is.

– Ezt nem teheted, Perselus – sóhajtotta az öreg.

– Már hogyne tehetném, igazgató úr! – Perselus felállt, és a másik szemébe nézett. – És meg is teszem! Most azonnal! – megfordult, és elindult kifelé.

– Perselus, várj! – ez parancs volt, Perselus jól hallotta, de nem szándékozott engedelmeskedni neki. Egy pillanatra megállt az ajtóban, és megjegyezte:

– Ha ki akar rúgni, Albus, csak nyugodtan – az idősebb férfi felé fordult. – És mostantól nem vagyok a Rend tagja sem. Amíg itt vagyok, használhatják a házamat. – De mikor ki akart lépni, rájött, hogy képtelen rá. A lábai a padlóhoz ragadtak, és az igazgató egy második bűbájjal el is hallgattatta.

– Elég, Perselus. Először is, nem zárhatod ki Quietust az óráidról. A jegyei alapján tökéletesen alkalmas rá, hogy látogassa. Másodszor, nem zárhatod őt ki az életedből. Még mindig az unokaöcséd, és szüksége van rád. Harmadszor, nem léphetsz ki a Rendből. Szükségünk van rád, a képességeidre, az eszedre. A segítségedre. – Egy pálcalegyintéssel elengedte Perselust a bűbájok alól. A fiatalabb férfigyűlölködő pillantást vetett rá.

– Tudom, hol a helyem, igazgató úr. Nem vagyok több, mint egy gyilkos, akinek vezeklésül meg kell tennie mindent, amit parancsolnak neki. Erre gondolt?

– Nem, Perselus – Dumbledore arca megrándult a fájdalomtól. – Nem.

– Nem? Jól van, akkor NEM fogadom vissza Pottert. NEM fogok részt venni a Rend munkájában, bár mint ennek az iskolának a bájital tanára, Madam Pomfreynek továbbra is szállítani fogom a szükséges bájitalokat, és megesküszöm, hogy nem árulom el a Rendet. És tudja mit, Albus? Többé már nem bízom magában. Viszont látásra.

Perselus visszament a szobájába, és megállt az ajtó előtt. Egy gyors pálcaintéssel a fehér ponthoz nyomta az ujját, és záró bűbájokat mormolt. Mikor belépett a szobába, körülnézett, vajon a házimanók már elvitték-e Potter cuccait. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére semmit sem látott, ami a kölyökre emlékeztette, még a fényképek is eltűntek, csak a hálószobában álló második ágy utalt rá, hogy élt itt még valaki, de azt Perselus egy határozott _Evapores_sel azt is eltakarította.

Miután otthon végzett, visszatért a szétrombolt tanterembe, és gyors javító bűbájokkal alkalmassá tette a következő órára.

Másodikos Hollóhát-Hugrabug keverék. Úgy tűnt ők még semmit sem hallottak az előző órák eseményeiről, és ezért Perselus igazán hálás volt. Valószínűleg ez lesz az utolsó normális órája a héten.

A hetedikes haladó bájitaltanos csoport már sokkal keményebb dió volt. Perselus látta az arcukon, hogy már hallottak a kora reggeli leleplezésről, de egyikük sem volt elég bátor, hogy kérdezzen. Perselus elvigyorodott, mikor meglátta az egyetlen griffendéles dühös arckifejezését: Miss Bellt szinte feszítette a visszafojtott méreg – ó, és nagy meglepetésére, nem ő volt az egyetlen. Mr. Moon, az egyik mardekáros is nagyon felkavartnak tűnt.

Érdekes volt látni, milyen jól kihasználta az az átkozott Potter kölyök a Perselussal való kapcsolatát. Ez csak tovább növelte a dühét, így az óra végére már megint rettenetesen mérges volt.

A dühe még akkor sem múlt el, mikor már a nagyterem felé tartott, ebédelni, és érezte, hogy az egész iskola őt bámulja. Az asztalhoz sietett, leült, és anélkül, hogy egy pillantást vetett volna a többiekre, enni kezdett.

Senki nem szólt hozzá.

Mikor érezte, hogy csökken a felé irányított figyelem, gyorsan körülpillantott.

A fiú nem volt ott.

A szája csúnya vigyorra húzódott.

* * *

Harryt minden önuralma elhagyta, mikor a bájital tanterem ajtaja becsukódott mögötte. Hányinger kerülgette, pánik szorította össze a torkát, lába megrogyott, ahogy rémülten az igazgató irodája felé tartott. De valahogyan tudta, hogy ezt a problémát még az igazgató sem fogja tudni megoldani.

Perselus el fogja taszítani magától. Ezt kristálytisztán látta. És most már nem lesznek összezárva, hogy valahogyan megbeszéljék az egymás iránti gyűlöletüket és nézeteltérésüket – és persze Harry már rég nem gyűlölte Perselust.

Nem tudta Dumbledore irodájának legújabb jelszavát, úgyhogy megállt a kőszörny előtt, és fáradtan nekidőlt, a reggeli lelepleződés következményein töprengve. De nem volt ideje mélyebben elgondolkodni, mert a szobor hirtelen félreugrott, és Dumbledore lépett ki az ajtón.

– Éreztem a jelenlétedet, Quietus – mosolygott a fiúra, de Harry fájdalmas arckifejezése láttán elkomorodott.

– Nyugodtan hívjon csak Harrynek, igazgató úr – mosolygott vissza keserűen Harry. – Azt hiszem, fél órán belül az egész varázslóvilág tudni fogja, hogy a „kis túlélő" megint megúszta.

– Mi történt?

– Perselus valahogyan kitalálta, és Malfoy Revelót szórt rám… – megérintette a most jól látható híres sebhelyet a homlokán. – Azt hiszem, most nagyon dühös.

– Ne aggódj, megyek, és beszélek vele. Minden rendben lesz – próbálta megnyugtatni az igazgató, de Harry megrázta a fejét.

– El kellett volna mondanunk neki. Most már túlságosan késő.

– Nem hiszem…

– Én ismerem őt, igazgató úr, jobban, mint maga. Túlságosan is érzelemvezérelt, és most elvesztettük a bizalmát. Nem tudom, hogy sikerül-e valaha is visszanyernünk.

Dumbledore bíztatóan rámosolygott.

– Minden rendben lesz – ismételte meg.

– És az álcám? – kérdezte Harry. – Voldemortnak most még több oka lesz rá, hogy megöljön!

– Erről majd később gondoskodunk. Először is beszélni akarok Perselussal. Ebéd után találkozunk.

Harry bólintott, és az igazgató elindult a pince felé.

Harry nem tudta, hogyan került vissza a Griffendél toronyba: egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, ahogy a kőszörnytől az ágyáig ment, és most ott ücsörgött a félrehúzott baldachin alatt. Cipői az ágy mellett hevertek, ahová lerúgta őket, a térdét felhúzta, arcát hozzá nyomta, és belül olyan üresnek érezte magát…

Váratlanul egy házimanó jelent meg Harry ágya mellett, és mosolyogva az ágyára tette a táskáját és a bájitaltan könyvét.

– Piton úr parancsolta, hogy hozzam fel Quietus Piton táskáját a szobájába – sipította boldogan a manó, aztán eltűnt.

Egy pillanatra Harry nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon erről a gesztusról. Annak a jele lenne, hogy Perselus még törődik vele? Vagy éppen az ellenkezője? Nem tudta, de aztán észrevette, hogy különféle bájitalok pettyezik be vadonatúj könyveit. Harry elgondolkodva vonta össze a szemöldökét. Mi történhetett a pincében, miután ő elment? A könyvért nyúlt, de ekkor újabb pukkanásokat hallott, és öt manó jelent meg az ágya mellett, akik a ládájába és a szekrényébe kezdtek pakolni.

– Állj! – kiáltott rájuk Harry. – Mit csináltok?

Egy nőnemű házimanó felé fordult, és Harry hirtelen felismerte. Winky.

– Piton úr parancsolta, hogy vigyünk el a szobájából mindent, ami a magáé, uram – mondta a manó. – Nagyon dühös volt.

Harry arcából kifutott a vér.

– De… várjatok! Ez nem így van! Semmi jogotok, hogy elvigyétek a ruháimat…

– Az a szoba Piton úré és nem Quietus Pitoné – sóhajtotta Winky. – És ő az idősebb varázsló. Engedelmeskednünk kell neki.

– De… – Harrynek hirtelen kiszáradt a szája, és képtelen volt szavakat formálni. „Ez nem helyes!" sikoltotta benne valami, ahogy nézte, hogy a manók kicsomagolják és elrendezik a ruháit, ágyneműjét, egy rakás könyvet és – a fényképeket. Perselus, a _régi_ Perselus képeit róla. Harrynek összeszorult a szíve, és erősen kellett koncentrálnia a légzésére, ha nem akart megfulladni.

Kinyújtotta a lábát, és kiült az ágy szélére. El kell jutnia a vécéig. Nem akart élni. Gondolkodni. Lélegezni. Szeretni. Érezni. Érinteni. Nem akarta az életét, nem, többé már nem.

Mielőtt még egy lépést tehetett volna, már megint térdre esett, és öklendezni kezdett, mint múlt éjjel. De most érezte, hogy forró könnyek csurognak le az arcán, és látta, ahogy az előtte levő hányadékba hullnak, és le kellett tenyerelnie a padlóra, ha nem akart ő is arccal előre belezuhanni.

– Quietus Piton, uram, szüksége van segítségre, uram? – hallotta maga mellől Winky aggódó hangját.

Harry vett néhány mély lélegzetet, és valahogyan sikerült kinyögnie.

– Winky, kérlek, hívd ide Dobbyt. Mondd meg neki, hogy Harry Potternek szüksége van rá.

– Igen, uram. Értettem, uram – mondta a manó, és eltűnt.

Még mindig remegve, Harry megpróbált felállni, de a tagjai valahogy nem akartak engedelmeskedni, és megint összerándult a gyomra. Négykézláb ált a saját hányadéka mellett, és remegett, mint egy őrült. Csodálatos, gondolta magában, és érezte, hogy megint könnyezni kezd.

Levegőért kapkodott, de ezúttal tényleg nem volt képes lélegezni. A zokogás, az öklendezéssel együtt teljesen összeszorította a torkát, és hosszú percekig tartó erőlködés után elsötétült előtte a világ.

* * *

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, a legelső, amit meglátott, két óriási szem volt, amelyek őt figyelték.

– Harry Potter ébren van! – kiáltott fel örvendezve Dobby, és szélesen elmosolyodott. – Harry Potter visszatért a Roxfortba, a barátaihoz, visszatért Dobbyhoz!

Harry újra lehunyta a szemeit, és szomorúan vette észre, hogy szörnyen fáj a feje, és Dobby hangos visongása csak tovább rontja a helyzetet.

– Kérlek, Dobby, ne kiabálj – suttogta, és a manó egy pillanatra elhallgatott.

– Dobby bánja Harry Pottert! – sikította a lény bűntudatosan. – Rossz Dobby! Rossz Dobby!

Harrynek nem volt elég ereje, hogy ráparancsoljon a visítozó manóra, ehelyett a fejére húzta a párnáját, és összekuporodott.

Fájdalmát látva Dobby valahogy elcsendesedett, és Harry hallotta, hogy a manó rendezkedni kezd, később pedig feltakarítja a padlót is.

Aztán a manó leült mellé az ágyra, és halkan megkérdezte:

– Igaz, hogy Piton úr Harry Potter apja?

Harry felsóhajtott, és a feje alá gyűrte a párnát.

– Nem, Dobby. Ő nem az apám. Ő az apám bátyja – magyarázta nyugodtan.

– És hol van Harry Potter apja? Dobby megy, és megkeresi Harry Potter apját Harry Potternek!

Ezúttal sokkal erősebb volt a fájdalom. Megkeresi az apját? Melyik apját? James Pottert vagy Quietus Pitont? Mintha éles tőrt szúrtak volna a mellkasába.

– Nem hozhatod ide, Dobby. Halott. – Harry a párnába temette az arcát, és az anyagon keresztül is hallotta a saját ordítását. – Halott.

Sötét… Teljesen sötét volt, és ő a párnájába temetett arccal könnyezett. Ő, Harry Potter, egy tizenhat éves fiú, a varázslóvilág reménye, az évszázad legerősebb világos varázslójának fia, a Sötét Nagyúr elsőszámú ellensége – csak egy gyenge, semmire se jó kölyök volt, és ez fájt, minden annyira fájt.

Dobby közelebb húzódott hozzá, betakargatta, és melegítő búbájt vetett rá, hogy csökkentse a remegését. Egy pillanat múlva eltűnt, de azonnal visszatért egy csésze forró csokoládéval és néhány süteménnyel. Mikor Harry felemelte a fejét, a manó egy puha ronggyal megtörölgette az arcát, és segített neki felülni. Majdnem elmosolyodott, mikor látta, hogy Harry az éjjeliszekrénye felé nyúl, de a csésze helyett az ott álló egyetlen bekeretezett fényképet emelte fel: amin Harry és Perselus sakkoztak. Érezte, hogy megint bőgni fog.

És ekkor hangos dörrenéssel kivágódott az ajtó, Hermione rohant hozzá, és gondolkodás nélkül megölelte.

– Eltartott egy darabig, amíg átverekedtem magam a szobán lévő lányokat elhárító bűbájon – magyarázta, ahogy szorosan magához ölelte Harryt. – de valahogy azért sikerült.

– Perselus gyűlöl engem. Teljesen eltüntetett az életéből – mondta Harry színtelen hangon, a fényképet még mindig a kezében tartva.

– Majd észhez tér – szorította meg Hermione.

– Nem tudom – suttogta. – Én nem hiszem…

– Csak engedd ki magadból, Harry. Egyedül vagyunk. Nem lát senki… – mormogta a fülébe Hermione, és lassan-lassan ringatni kezdte. Harry érezte, hogy a vállaira nehezedő bánat felenged, és megint a fényképre nézett, és nem tudta visszatartani magát… Undorító, gyáva és undorító dolog, hogy itt bőg, de Harry annyira elveszettnek érezte magát…

– Miért én? – nyögte ki. – Miért mindig velem történik?

– Mert te erősebb vagy nálunk – suttogta vissza Hermione.

– Gyengébb vagyok, mint te – tiltakozott Harry.

– Csak gyászolsz, Quiet, nem vagy gyenge. Engedd ki magadból, és minden könnyebb lesz.

Ezek a gyengéd szavak áttörték Harry páncélját, de már nem maradtak könnyei, amiket elsírhatott volna, úgyhogy hagyta, hogy Hermione ringassa, és várta, hogy elmúljon a torkát szorongató érzés.

Hirtelen újabb gondolat ötlött Harry eszébe.

– Hol vannak a többiek? És mit mondok majd nekik? – kérdezte rémülten.

– Ebédidő van. Lent vannak a nagyteremben, és azt hiszem Dumbledore is éppen egy bejelentésre készül. És végre mindenkinek elmondhatod az igazságot.

– Ami azzal végződik, hogy Perselus kirakott? – válaszolta Harry keserűen.

– Ez még nem a vég, Quiet. Gyerünk, idd meg a csokoládédat. Felmelegítettem.

Harry kiitta a meleg csokoládét, és felállt. Furcsa. Miután megitta a forró italt, még jobban fázott. Valami a mellkasában olyan volt… olyan volt, mintha jéggé vált volna.

– Az igazgatóhoz kell mennem. Elkísérnél…? – kérdezte, de nem tudta befejezni: hirtelen megint fájni kezdett a gyomra, és erőlködnie kellett, hogy ne kezdjen hányni megint. A szájára szorította a tenyerét, és lehajolt.

– Jaj ne – suttogta Hermione, és óvatosan húzni kezdte Harryt a fürdőszoba felé, de nem jutottak el odáig. Alighogy Hermione kinyitotta az ajtót, és berángatta rajta Harryt, a fiú nem tudta tovább visszatartani az öklendezést. Térdre esett, és hányni kezdett. Egyenesen rá Hermionéra.

Nem tartott sokáig: csak a csokoládé volt a gyomrában.

– Sajnálom – motyogta, és Hermionéra nézett.

Nagy meglepetésére a lány csak ült előtte, és a vállait rázta a visszafojtott nevetés. Őt látva Harry rosszkedve is múlni kezdett, és Hermione hirtelen hangosan kacagni kezdett, annyira, hogy könnyes lett tőle a szeme, és néhány perc elteltével Harry is csatlakozott hozzá. Ez nem valami boldog nevetés volt, egyáltalán nem, csak egy másik módja, hogy lerázzák magukról a vállukat nyomó súlyt. Végül Hermione összeszedte magát és felállt.

– Megyek, és átöltözök. Várj meg a klubhelységben. Elmegyek veled az igazgatóhoz.

– Jó – sóhajtotta Harry, és úgy érezte, hogy talán mégis megvan rá az ereje, hogy eljusson a kőszörnyig.

* * *

Perselus ajkáról lefagyott a vigyor, mikor az igazgató felállt. Hirtelen pontosan tudta, mi fog történni, de most már túlságosan veszélyes lenne elmenekülni – gyávának tűnne, ha ezt tenné, úgyhogy a helyén maradt, magasra emelte a fejét, és egyenesen, félelem és megbánás nélkül meredt a diákokra.

– Ahogy már bizonyára hallottátok, ma reggel volt egy kis baleset a hatodéves haladó bájitaltan csoportban, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy azóta sokféle találgatás és pletyka kapott lábra köztetek. Nem az én dolgom, hogy elmondjam az egész történetet, erről társatokat kell majd kérdeznetek, csak a legfontosabbakat szeretném megosztani veletek: igen, igaz, hogy a barátotok, Quietus Piton valójában az a fiú, akit Harry Potterként ismertek. Az viszont, hogy a tanárotok, Perselus Piton az apja, nem igaz. Quietus Piton apja a professzor testvére, aki tizenhat éve, Harry születése előtt meghalt. Később James Potter örökbe fogadta, és a fiaként nevelte. Múlt nyáron, miután megszöktek Voldemort börtönéből, Piton professzor visszafogadta a Piton családba. Ez minden, amit tudnotok kell róla. És még valami: ne zaklassátok kérdésekkel. Az elmúlt hónapokban így is túlságosan sok mindenen kellett keresztülmennie. Köszönöm a figyelmet.

Az igazgató leült. Perselus udvarias kifejezést erőltetett az arcára, aztán felállt, és a diákok meglepett zúgását figyelmen kívül hagyva kisietett a nagyteremből.

Dumbledore rövid magyarázata sok gyanúját megerősítette a Potter kölyökkel kapcsolatban, mégsem oszlatta el az igazgató és a fiú iránti gyanakvását. Mi van, ha két évig átverték? Potter nem lehet a rokona. Egyszerűen nem lehet. Igen, volt az a vérvizsgálat, ami úgy tűnt, megerősítette kettejük meséjét – de mi van, ha valahogyan megváltoztatták a fiú vérét? Vagy a vizsgáló műszereket? Vagy valami mást? Hányszor törölték az ő emlékezetét? Igaz egyáltalán, hogy ő törölte a saját emlékeit, vagy az is hazugság? Dühösen rázta meg a fejét.

Soha többé nem bízik meg Dumbledore-ban. Nem akar bízni benne többé. Elárultnak, érezte magát, úgy érezte nevettek rajta, kihasználták.

A fenébe is! Elege van! Többé nem lesz mások bábja! Úgy látszik, megmentette Pottert Voldemorttól, legyen nekik elég ennyi! Már ha AZ a mese igaz. Ezt csak a Legnagyobb Rohadék erősíthetné meg, de őt mégsem kérdezheti…

Nem, döntött végül Perselus, néhány napig nem fog Albuson és a fiún gondolkodni. Szüksége van egy kis levegőre, szabadságra, hogy gondolkodni tudjon.

És legfőképpen, nem akarja visszafogadni a fiút.

Az az istenverte, nyomorult hülye! Hogy hihette, hogy képes lesz félrevezetni Perselust? Hogy gondolhatta, hogy ezek után a hazugságok után még megbocsát neki? Nem, egyszerűen nem.

Nem bocsát meg.

Mindenki elmehet a pokolba. Saját magát is beleértve.

* * *

– Vagyis nem hajlandó visszavenni a haladó bájitaltan csoportba – összegezte a hallottakat Harry.

– Így van – sóhajtott fel Dumbledore. – Megpróbáltam kényszeríteni…

Harry megrázta a fejét.

Csend ereszkedett a szobára, de Harry érezte, hogy Dumbledore-nak további rossz hírei is vannak. Összeszedte magát, és felemelte a fejét.

– Igen, professzor? – Hermione kíváncsian nézett rá. Ő nem értette Harry kérdését, de Dumbledore tudta, hogy mire gondol.

– Két napja, miután elrendeztem az irataimat, beengedtem a házimanókat, hogy kitakarítsanak. És – a szemei tompává váltak – megtalálták Perselus pálcáját.

– De hiszen megvan a pálcája, igazgató úr! – kiáltott fel hitetlenkedve Harry.

– Igen, mert rendeltem neki egyet, amíg a kórházban volt. Miután elengedték a fogházból, minden, ami akkor nála volt, a minisztériumban maradt, mint Lucius Malfoy elleni bizonyítékok, a pálca is – mert az Malfoyé volt, nem az övé.

Harry felszisszent. A gyomra megint kellemetlenül összerándult.

– Jaj ne, ne, ne, nenene – megint remegni kezdett. Hermione értetlenkedve pislogott rá.

– És…? – kérdezte.

– Azt hiszem, Piton professzor akkor hagyta itt, mikor elindult, hogy megmentse Harryt.

Hermione kivételesen okos, és gyors felfogású volt, de ezúttal egyszerűen nem értette, miről beszél az igazgató.

– Ez azt jelenti, Hermione, hogy azt az emlékezettörlő bűbájt Malfoy pálcájával szórta magára. Egy idegen pálcával – a fiú felkapta a fejét, és megborzongott. – Ez azt jelenti, Hermione, hogy soha többé nem kapja vissza ez emlékeit.

– De biztosan…

– Quie- úgy értem, Harrynek igaza van, Miss Granger. Az emlékezettörlő bűbájt nagyon nehéz visszacsinálni, de hogy egy ilyet…

– Erről írtál tavaly, ugye? – fordult Hermione hirtelen Harry felé. – Az emlékezetről szóló dolgozatodat az emlékezettörlő bűbáj visszafordításáról írtad?

Harry bólintott. – Igen – sóhajtotta. – Hát, úgy látszik, minden helyzetnél van egy még rosszabb is – motyogta. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy most visszakaptam a régi jó bájital tanáromat, aki utál engem, és nem hajlandó bevenni a bájitaltan csoportba.

– Igen – hajtotta le a fejét Dumbledore.

– Jól van – állt fel Harry. – Akkor nem fogok járni az órájára.

– Quiet, azt hiszem, később szükséged lesz arra a tantárgyra. Nagyon tehetséges vagy bájitaltanból, nem hagyhatod ott ilyen egyszerűen!

– Nem fogok harcolni ellene – jelentette ki határozottan Harry. – Ha akarok, a könyvtárban is tanulhatok a bájitalokról. Nem érdekel. Van még hat másik órám, amire járnom kell. Ennyi elég is. Nagyon sok hatodikos csak három-négy órára jár – tette hozzá. Hermione megadóan bólintott.

– Te tudod, Quiet – mondta.

– Harry, holnap be kell mennünk a minisztériumba elintézni a papírokat rólad, a valós szüleidről, arról, hogy valójában hány éves vagy, mi lesz a neved a továbbiakban, és keresnünk kell neked egy gyámot is.

Harry vállai még jobban összeroskadtak.

– Hát igen – fintorodott el. – Nem hiszem, hogy meg tudjuk győzni Perselust, hogy vállalja a gyám szerepét.

– De jelölhetünk ki a számodra egy ideiglenes gyámot is, arra az esetre, ha Perselus…

Harry vállat vont.

– Szerintem felesleges. Nem fogja vállalni. Sirius pedig úgyis boldogan elvállalja. Ez biztos – szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Megvoltak a magunk problémái, de nem hiszem, hogy ezt gond lenne.

– Rendben van, Harry. Azt hiszem, most jobb, ha elmész az ispotályba, és kérsz Madam Pomfreytől egy kis nyugtató bájitalt.

– Igen, professzor – Harry elindult az ajtó felé.

– És Harry… – szólt utána Dumbledore. Harry megfordult, és ránézett. – Az én hibám, hogy így alakult. Igazad volt. Nagyon sajnálom, édes fiam.

Harry egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, de aztán újra kinyitotta.

– Nem érdemes erről beszélni, igazgató úr. Most ez a helyzet, és mindegy, ki okozta. Egyébként se csak a maga hibája: Perselus és én is hibáztunk. Nem hibáztatom magát.

És ez igaz is volt. Harry nem okolta a helyzetért az igazgatót. Bár nem értett egyet vele, később rájött, hogy az öregnek is megvolt a maga baja, és félreismerte a helyzetet.

– Talán ha egy kissé több időnk lett volna, megint megkedvelt volna – tette hozzá elgondolkodva Harry. – De nem volt. Így egyébként sem szeretett. Tegnap még össze is vesztünk, a sebhelyeim miatt. Ha tudtam volna… – legyintett egyet. – Mindegy.

– Adj neki időt, Harry – suttogta elfúló hangon Dumbledore.

– Megpróbálom, igazgató úr.

* * *

A griffendéles klubhelységben olyan tömeg várta, mintha egy győztes kviddicsmeccs után lépett volna közéjük. Minden griffendéles ott volt, amikor ő és Hermione bemásztak a portrélyukon keresztül.

Egy pillanattal később rájött, hogy Ront sehol se látja.

Hosszú csend után Neville szólalt meg.

– Vagyis te vagy Harry – mondta óvatosan.

Harry felemelte a homlokába hajat. A híres sebhely tisztán látszott a sápadt bőrön. A látvány sokkoló hatással volt a társaságra.

– Vagyis igaz…

– Hihetetlen…

– Harry él…

– Megint túlélte Tudodki támadását…

Harry összefűzte a karjait maga előtt, és végignézett a többieken.

– Szóval? – kérdezte.

– És te… te _tényleg _Piton ro… Piton _professzor _rokona vagy? – nyögte ki Dean, de Harry látta, hogy a többiek is ugyanerre kíváncsiak. Pedig Dumbledore-tól tudta, hogy a nagyteremben az ebéd után már bejelentette.

– Igen, az unokaöccse vagyok – válaszolta nyugodtan.

– Vagyis te… te _tényleg_ így nézel ki? – mutatott rá Dean, és Harry elmosolyodott.

– Megengedem, hogy olyan leleplező bűbájt szórjatok rám, amilyet csak akartok, ha bizonyítékot szeretnétek. Ez az igazi kinézetem.

– De hiszen úgy nézel ki, mint _ő_! – kiáltott fel Lavender. Valaki felnevetett, és még Harry mosolya is széles vigyorrá vált.

– Hát persze. Mindketten a nagyanyám arcát örököltük. És a testvére is hasonlított rá.

– Találkoztál egyáltalán az igazi apáddal? – kérdezte Colin, de a társai gyorsan elhallgattatták:

– Dumbledore mondta, hogy az apja még azelőtt meghalt, hogy ő megszületett, te marha!

– Ja – motyogta Colin. – De akkor… tényleg el kellett neki mondani, hogy mi történt az apjával? Úgy értem, már így is volt egy halott apja…

Colin tényleg marha, de ebben igaza van, jött rá Harry, úgyhogy gyorsan válaszolt, mielőtt a többiek leordíthatnák.

– Senki nem beszélt nekem róla. Mikor Voldemort börtönében voltunk Per… Piton professzorral, valahogy rájöttünk.

– Ő se tudta? – Colin szemei akkorára nyíltak, hogy majdnem kigurultak az üregükből.

– Nem, ő se tudta. Anyám titka volt. – „_És Dumbledore-é_" – tette hozzá magában.

– Miért?

Harry kissé elvörösödött.

– Mikor az apámat megölték, ő már terhes volt. Nem akart botrányt. Az egyik barátja, James Potter vállalta, hogy feleségül veszi.

– Az apádat megölték? – kérdezte Seamus szomorú arccal. – Ki ölte meg?

– Voldemort – mondta Harry egyszerűen.

– Istenem – suttogta valaki.

– És miért néztél ki úgy, mint James Potter, ha nem ő volt az igazi apád? – kérdezte Neville, aki valahogy összeszedte magát az előző döbbenet után.

– Az örökbefogadó bűbáj miatt – magyarázta Hermione.

– És most ki vagy? – kérdezte Lavender.

– Elnézést? – nézett rá zavarodottan Harry.

– Mi a neved?

– Ja – mosolyodott el Harry megint. – Harold Quietus Piton. Örvendek a találkozásnak.

Valaki felnevetett.

– De mi hogyan hívjunk? – folytatta Lavender.

Harry vállat vont.

– Quietusnak vagy Harrynek… nem számít. Mindkettőre hallgatok.

A szobában lassan felengedett a feszültség, és a csendet megtörte a beszélgetések szokásos zúgása. Harry válaszolt még néhány kérdésre, aztán kimentette magát, és elindult a hatodikos fiúk hálóterme felé, hogy szembenézzen Ronnal.

Sötét volt a hálóban, és egy pillanatra Harry kételkedni kezdett benne, hogy Ron ott van-e egyáltalán. De aztán Ron ágya halkan megnyikordult, és Harry tudta, hogy Ron ott bújt el.

– Ron? – kérdezte halkan. – Ott vagy?

– Miért mondtad el Hermionénak? És nekem miért nem? – hallotta Ron halk, vádló hangját a függöny mögül. Harry dühös lett.

– Nem mondtam el neki. Magától jött rá.

– Igazán? – Ron hangja most keserű volt és cinikus.

– Igen – válaszolta élesen Harry. – Mindjárt azután, hogy te majdnem megöltél – Harry megpördült, hogy elmenjen, de Ron kérlelő hangja megállította.

– Ööö… Harry, várj! – Ron szétrántotta az ágya függönyeit. – Én… én…

– Még mindig Perselus rokona vagyok, Ron. Ez a tény nem változott, csak mert kiderült a valós kilétem. Még mindig egy sötét család leszármazottja vagyok, még mindig rokonságban állok egy volt halálfalóval, még mindig az a fiú vagyok, akire múlt évből emlékszel – mondta, és komolyan Ron szemébe nézett. – Nem azért jöttem ide, hogy azt mondjam, semmi sem változott. Minden megváltozott, Ron.

– Miért nem mondtad el? Nem bántottalak volna…

– Nem lett volna szabad bántanod, Ron, még ha nem is tudtad, ki vagyok.

– Olyan gyanúsan viselkedtél. Nem tudtam, hogy te vagy az, azt hittem, egy mardekáros fia vagy, de velünk akartál barátkozni…

– De soha nem próbáltalak bántani.

– Ez igaz. – sóhajtott fel Ron. – Egy seggfej voltam.

– Igen, az voltál – bólintott Harry.

– Sajnálom, Harry. – Ron megint eltűnt a függöny mögött.

Harry egy ideig az összehúzott függönyre meredt, aztán sarkon fordult.

Már úgyis közel volt a vacsoraidő.

* * *

A nagyterem, Harry hangulatával ellentétben, zavaróan világos és boldog volt. Lassan megint kezdte elveszteni korábbi önuralmát, de Hermione mellette maradt, és közelsége megnyugtatóan hatott. Harry először úgy gondolta, jobb, ha sietve leül a szokásos helyére, és nem törődik a feléje vetett barátságos és kevésbé barátságos pillantásokkal, de aztán meglátta Arest, és meggondolta magát. A Griffendél asztala helyett inkább felé indult, és megállt a régi helye mögött.

A mardekárosok nagyobb része olyan döbbenten nézett rá, mintha két feje nőtt volna, de Janus és Ares gyorsan cselekedtek, és helyet csináltak neki maguk között.

– Vagyis igazam volt – mondta Ares vigyorogva.

Harry megjátszott ingerültséggel forgatta a szemeit.

– Igen, igazad volt. Most boldog vagy?

– Hát persze – Ares vigyora valódi mosollyá vált. – Ne hidd, hogy megbántam, amiért barátkozni kezdtem veled, csak mert te vagy az átkozott Harry Potter!

– Nem vagyok Harry Potter, Ares. Még mindig Harry vagyok, vagy ha úgy tetszik, Quietus, de Potter biztosan nem.

Ares komolyan végigmérte.

– Ó, ez igaz. Nem vagy az. Biztosan nem – mindketten elnevették magukat.

Malfoy és társasága undorodva fordultak el tőlük, de sok mardekáros megpróbált közelebb nyomakodni hozzájuk: nem akartak lemaradni Harry történetéről.

A mardekárosokkal folytatott beszélgetés teljesen más volt, mint a griffendélesekkel. Inkább a fogságra és Voldemort bánásmódjára voltak inkább kíváncsiak, mint családi kapcsolataira, és Harry úgy érezte, velük könnyebben tud beszélni. Bár ennek a beszélgetésnek is megvoltak a nehezebb részei.

– Igaz, hogy gyógyíthatatlan átokhegek vannak rajtad? – kérdezte egy ötödikes.

– Honnan tudsz róluk? – nézett rá meglepetten Harry.

– Mindenki gyanította – vont vállat a fiú. – Miután Weasley megtámadott – tette hozzá.

– Aha, értem – Harry mély lélegzetet vett. Nem akart a sebhelyeiről beszélni. Utálta őket, és szerette volna, ha eltűnnek.

– Megkínoztak?

– Igen – vallotta be vonakodva Harry.

– És hogyan sikerült megszöknöd? – kérdezte Janus.

– Hát ez jó kérdés – mosolyodott el Harry, és a hangulat felengedett egy kicsit. – Ebben segítségünkre volt, hogy rokonok vagyunk… – Mesélni kezdte a nyáron történteket, és magában beismerte, hogy soha nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer még mesélni fog róla, különösen nem a _mardekárosok_ asztalánál ülve! Látta a többiek kíváncsi arcát, még Malfoy táraságából valókét is, és érezte, hogy a többség vele és Perselussal érzett együtt, sokkal inkább, mint Voldemorttal, és érezte az undorukat és megvetésüket Voldemort és a kínzások iránt.

A történet hosszú volt, és mivel sokszor félbeszakították, tovább tartott, mint a vacsora, és mivel mind több és több diák jött át más asztaloktól is, újra és újra el kellett mesélnie az elejét is, úgyhogy legalább ötször kezdhette elölről.

Valamivel később észrevette, hogy házvezető tanára is ott van, és az igazgató is, sőt, jónéhány másik tanár.

Valahogy még Malfoy is ott maradt.

Az egyetlen, aki még csak meg sem közelítette az asztalt, Perselus volt. Ő elment, amint a vacsora véget ért.

Harry szíve összeszorult egy pillanatra, ahogy távozó alakja után nézett.

* * *

Perselus el nem tudta képzelni, mi lehet olyan érdekes a fiú történetében, hogy az egész mardekáros asztal – az _ő _asztala, Merlin szerelmére! – olyan figyelmesen hallgatja, mint eddig még soha. Volt némi elképzelése a mesével kapcsolatban, de nem akarta hallani. Nem akart újabb kitalált féligazságokat hallani. A fiú mindenkit elbolondíthat, akit akar, de ő nem hajlandó hinni neki. Többé már nem!

Meg sem próbált úgy tenni, mintha figyelne arra, amit az igazgató mond: felállt, és megfordult, hogy elmenjen. Egy pillanatra elkapta a fiú pillantását – hogy mire gondolhatott, Perselus nem tudta –, aztán kisietett.

Később, még aznap este, Minerva meglátogatta.

Perselus be sem akarta engedni.

A nő összefonta a karjait maga előtt, és kijelentette, hogy addig nem megy el, amíg el nem mondta a magáét.

Perselus összeszorította a fogát, és megadta magát.

– Nem teheted ki őt az órádról, Perselus – mondta. – Az egyik legjobb diák, aki ebbe az iskolába járt, jobb, mint te voltál, jobb, mint Albus volt. És nagyon tehetséges a bájitaltanban. Szűklátókörűségeddel a jövőjét teszed tönkre.

– Átvertek, Minerva.

– És? Engem is átvertek, ráadásul hosszabb ideig, mint téged. És te is azok között voltál, akik átvertek – csendült meg egy kis humor McGalagony hangjában, de arca komoly maradt. – Ne viselkedj úgy, mint egy gyerek, Perselus! Albus csak meg akarta védeni Quietust…

– Ne nevezd úgy!

– Ez a neve, Perselus!

– Ez NEM az ő neve! – tiltakozott Perselus, és az arca csúnya vörös lett a méregtől. – Quietus a testvérem neve volt, nem az ÖVÉ!

– A testvéred az apja! Joga van rá, hogy az ő nevét viselje!

– Vagyis még mindig hiszel Albus meséjének! – csattant fel keserűen Perselus. – De én többé már nem hiszek neki! Nem érdekelnek, sem ő, sem a fiú, sem a magyarázataik! Albusnak már megmondtam, otthagyom a Rendet, és ez év után itt hagyom a Roxfortot is!

– Perselus! Próbálj felnőttként viselkedni!

– Felnőttként viselkedek, Minerva! – horkant fel ingerülten Perselus.

– Nem, nem, Perselus. Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy hétéves. A fiú még mindig az unokaöcséd, a te gondjaidra van bízva, nem tehetsz úgy, mintha…

– MICSODA? Te próbálod elmondani, mik a kötelességeim? Nem hiszek a fülemnek! Nézd, Minerva, a fiúnak ott van Black, ha gyámra van szüksége, Albus, ha nagypapát akar, te, mint… mint… valami, nem számít, de én többé nem állok a rendelkezésére!

– Te _megőrültél_, Perselus – mondta McGalagony, és pillantása vágott, mint a borotva. – Talán az az emléktörlő bűbáj nem csak az emlékeidet törölte. Talán emberséged maradékát is sikerült kitörölnöd vele együtt. Jó éjszakát.

Perselus dühösen meredt a csukott ajtóra.

A fenébe Albusszal! A fenébe Minervával! És a fenébe azzal az átkozott kölyökkel, aki megutáltatta vele régi barátait!


	9. Chapter 9

**Fordította: Patka  
Átnézte: Enahma**

**

* * *

9. fejezet – A Minisztérium és a varázslóvilág**

* * *

Amikor Dumbledore és Harry megjelent a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium előtt, legalább egy tucatnyi riporterrel kellet szembenézniük. Közöttük – természetesen – Rita Vitrollal, akinek ez alkalommal is sikerült a kollégáit maga mögé szorítania és megakadályoznia, hogy Harryék elérjék a minisztérium bejáratát, az öreg telefonfülkét.

Harry elsápadt, és bár Dumbledore elmosolyodott, Harry látta rajta, hogy nem volt ez igazi mosoly: ez alkalommal Dumbledore sem volt kevésbé ideges nála. Közelebb húzta magához Harryt és körbepillantott.

– Szóval, Harry Potter, a kis túlélő, aki MEGINT túlélte – lépett hozzájuk az újságíró a maga szokásos, idegesítő módján, és Harrynek el kellett fordítania az arcát, hogy undorát elrejtse.

– Azt hiszem, én nem… – kezdte volna Dumbledore, de rögtön félbeszakították.

– Igaz, hogy Perselus Piton öccse a fiú apja?

– Igen, de… – próbálkozott megint Dumbledore és Harry legszívesebben az igazgató talárjába temette volna az arcát, ahogy a fotósok megtalálták az utat a riportereken keresztül. A következő percben legalább hússzor villant fel a fény. Harry elvörösödött zavarában.

– Mióta tudja, hogy kicsoda valójában a fiú? – jött a következő kérdés.

– Egy éve, de…

– Igaz, hogy Lily Evans az édesanyja?

– Igen, de…

– Ön volt az, aki tavaly egy hamis holttesttel szándékosan félrevezette a minisztériumot?

– A helyzet nem ilyen egyszerű, és…

– Igaz, hogy egy baleset fedte fel Potter igazi kilétét?

– Igen, de…

– Tudott Perselus Piton a fiú kilétéről, amikor visszafogadta a Piton családba?

– Igen, és…

– Igaz, hogy egy rosszul kivitelezett memóriamódosító bűbáj annyira tönkretette Piton emlékeit, hogy a saját unokaöccsére sem emlékszik?

– Igen, mert…

– Piton még mindig a fiú gyámja?

– Nem, ő…

– Miért nem jött önökkel, ha ő a fiú nagybátyja?

– Más feladatokat kell ellátnia. Iskolaidő van és…

– Igaz, hogy megtagadta a fiút, amikor kiderült az igazság?

– Ez túlzás. Ő csak… – próbált Dumbledore megint válaszolni, de ez alkalommal Harry szakította félbe.

– Igazgató úr, nem hiszem, hogy okos dolog válaszolni a kérdésekre. Mindenképpen elferdítik a történetet. Ehelyett próbáljuk meg inkább elérni a bejáratot… – de ekkor egy kéz ragadta meg, és elhúzta Dumbledore-tól. Megint fények villantak fel.

– Engedjenek el! – kiáltott fel Harry mérgesen, és kirántotta karját a férfi szorításából. – Ne érjenek hozzám!

– Igaz, hogy Tudjukki kínzásai után nem bírod elviselni, ha valaki hozzád ér?

– NEM! – kiáltott fel Harry hasztalanul. – Csupán gyűlölöm ha rángatnak és húzgálnak!

– Igaz, hogy maradandó sebhelyek vannak az egész testeden?

Harry elsápadt a méregtől.

– Ehhez semmi közük!

– Most mi a neved? Harry Potter vagy Quietus Piton?

Harry összeszorította a száját, és nem válaszolt.

– Uraim, engedjenek minket – kezdte Dumbledore elveszteni nyugalmát.

– Igaz, hogy az RBF-jei jobbak lettek, mint az önéi, igazgató úr? – kérdezte Rita, és ez alkalommal Dumbledore gondolkodás nélkül válaszolt.

– Nem. De jobbak lettek, mint bárki másnak – mondta, és most ő ragadta meg Harry karját, hogy tovább törjenek a bejárat felé. Sikertelenül.

– Igaz, hogy az utolsó Piton leszármazott nem félmugli?

– Lily Evans boszorkány volt – Dumbledore most már valóban mérges volt, és csak úgy sziszegte a szavakat.

– Mit gondol ez a tény valószínűvé teszi, hogy a fiút befogadják a nemes és aranyvérű családokba?

– Bizonyára – csattant fel Dumbledore gúnyosan.

– Akkor most ő a hivatalos Piton örökös?

– Kérdezzék Piton professzort… – motyogta Harry ingerülten.

Legnagyobb szerencséjükre a minisztérium ajtaja ebben a pillanatban kivágódott, és egy nagyobb csapat auror sereglett ki rajta. Rövid idő alatt megtisztították az utat kettőjük előtt.

– Végre – morogta Dumbledore, és a bejárat felé siettek, miközben villámként cikáztak körülöttük a távoltartó és bénító bűbájok.

– El tudom képzelni, milyen cikkek jelennek meg holnap rólam… – rázta meg a fejét Harry lemondóan. – Ilyen címekkel: Harry Piton – az aranyvérű nemes varázslócsaládok legújabb üdvöskéje! Különösen azoké, ahol házasulandó lányok is vannak.

Dumbledore felhúzta a szemöldökét, és kicsit felkuncogott.

– Látom, hogy nem sikerült tönkretenniük a humorérzékedet, Quie… Harry.

– Hívhat Quietusnak, igazgató úr. Az a nevem.

– Az? – kérdezte Dumbledore kíváncsian, miközben megérkeztek a lifthez. Ott már nem villantak fények, csak a tömeg izgatott zsivaját lehetett hallani az utcáról.

– Igen. Tavaly, amikor Perselus még… még… – nagyot sóhajtott –, szóval amikor még emlékezett rám, megegyeztünk abban, hogy a nagy leleplezés után a nevem Quietus Piton marad, de az első nevem Harry lesz. Hiszen mindkét névre hallgatok.

– Értem.

– Uraim – üdvözölte őket egy ősz férfi, amikor a lift ajtaja kinyílt. – Albus, örülök, hogy látlak. Mr. Potter – fordult Harry felé, és kinyújtott a kezét. – Terry Boot. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. A fiam sokat mesélt önről. Azt hiszem nem túlzás, ha azt mondom, nagyon nagyra tartja önt.

– Terry Boot? – Kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve, ahogy visszaemlékezett arra a délutánra Roxfortban, amikor elkábította Terryt, mert Terry megkínozta Neville-t, akinek az apja megkínozta az övét… – Izé… én… én… – feszengett zavarban.

– Igen, tudom, elmondta nekem. Aznap helyesen cselekedett Mr… hmm, megmondaná, hogyan szólíthatom, drága fiam?

– Quietus Harry Piton, uram. És örülök, hogy megismertem.

– Szóval, Mr. Piton, biztosíthatom, hogy a fiam nem neheztel magára, sőt, tiszteli magát. – Harry csak bólintott: kifogyott a szavakból. – Lépjenek be, előkészítettem a dokumentumokat, amiket kértél tőlem, Albus. A minisztérium hivatalos személyazonosítói is hamarosan megérkeznek. Sajnálom, de ez alkalommal használnunk kell a Személyazonosító Bűbájt, Mr. Piton – fordult Harry felé. – Tudja, általában nem engedélyezett…

– … hogy élő személyen használják, igen, tudom – sóhajtott Harry.

– Nos, látom, hogy hallott róla.

– Túl sokat is – motyogta Harry.

– És minden varázslatot, átkot és bűbájt el kell távolítanunk, ami önön lehet – folytatta Mr. Boot.

– Rendben. Csak kendőző bűbájt használtam, és nem az elmúlt 42 órában nem fogyasztottam semmiféle bájitalt.

– Tökéletes – bólintott a férfi komolyan. – Eltávolíthatom a kendőző bűbájt?

Harry vállat vont.

– Természetesen. Gondolom már úgyis hallott a sebeimről.

– Igen – sóhajtott fel Mr. Boot. – Azt hiszem a minisztériumban már mindenki hallott ezekről a sebhelyekről az aurorokkal történt tavalyi találkozás után.

– Harry, tudod, miért tiltott olyasvalakinek használni a Személyazonosító Bűbájt, aki nem képzett személyazonosító? – kérdezte Dumbledore hirtelen.

– Természetesen, igazgató úr – mondta Harry. – Nagyon fájdalmas. És veszélyes.

– Sajnálom, de meg kell tennünk… a kérdések a kilétével kapcsolatban…

– Tudom – nézett Harry komolyan a hivatalnokra. – És örülök, hogy a játék véget ér.

Csendben üldögéltek, amíg a személyazonosító, egy fiatal nő megérkezett. Rájuk mosolygott.

– Helló, Terry. Ahogy látom, én kaptam a lehetőséget, hogy ezekben a vészterhes időkben visszaadhassam a varázslótársadalomnak a reményt – fordult Harryhez. – Örülök, hogy itt van, Mr. Potter. Mindnyájan úgy érezzük, hogy felbukkanásával visszatér számunkra a lehetőség, hogy megnyerjük a háborút.

Mosolygott, de a szavai halálosan komolyak voltak.

– Szükségem volt a tavalyi viszonylagos nyugalomra, hogy meggyógyuljak – válaszolta Harry halkan.

A szobában mindenki elhallgatott. Végül, a nő felsóhajtott, és szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Sajnálom, hogy újabb fájdalmat kell okoznom. Használ bármilyen bűbájt magán?

– Revelót – motyogta Harry, és magára mutatott a pálcájával. – De már nem – mondta. – Leülhetek?

– Természetesen. És készítse fel magát, elég hosszú és fájdalmas lesz. Nyugodtan kiáltson, ha fáj, a szoba hangszigetelt.

Harry bólintott, és leült a legközelebbi székre, kezeivel erősen megragadva a bútor karjait. – _Justify_!

Harry összeharapta az ajkait, ahogy az első fájdalomhullám elérte. Először úgy érezte, mintha feltépnék a testét, de nemcsak a testét, hanem minden egyes részét, mintha láthatatlan kezek szerették volna apró darabokra szedni, ez fájt, mindenhol fájt, és Harry alig tudta elhinni, hogy nem vérzik. A teste megfeszült a kíntól, és akkor valami felrobbant a fejében, az emlékei között, önképet és önazonosságot keresve, miközben a kínzó fájdalom egy pillanatra sem csökkent. A bűbáj végigkutatta egész valóját, egész lényét, húsát, génjeit, elméjét, lelkét…

Miért nincs már vége a kínzásnak? Nem volt elég? Majdnem elsírta magát, ujjpercei elfehéredtek a szék karjain.

_Legyen már vége_, fohászkodott magában, _legyen vége, legyen vége a fájdalomnak, ez fáj, annyira mint a Tormenta, mint Nott Csonttörő átka, mint a Cruciatus… Legyen már vége_.

A feje nyilallni kezdett, szeme majd kifordult az üregéből.

_Mikor lesz vége? _– sikoltott fel Harry magában.

Mintha forró, folyékony fém lenne, a fájdalom újabb hulláma úgy söpört végig a testén. Még jobban összeszorította a száját, és ismerős, fémes ízt érzett: elharapta a nyelvét.

Aztán hirtelen vége lett.

Harry szinte belerogyott a székbe, szemeit szorosan lehunyta, teste még mindig az előző fájdalom utóhatásaitól remegett. Azután azt érezte, hogy két kar átöleli, és valaki a feje fölött mormolva ringatni kezdi.

– Írhatod, Terry. A biológiai apja Quietus Malazár Piton, Perselus Malazár Piton és Qirqe Athena Noblestone fia, a személyi papírjaik az aktáid között találhatók. Az anyja Lily Evans, Thomas Evans és Iris McAuley lánya, mindketten muglik, de azt hiszem az ő személyi aktáik is valahol a dokumentumok közt vannak. Erős örökbefogadó bűbájt éreztem, amely a fiút a Potter család egyetlen örökösévé teszi. Mostohaapjának neve James Alfred Potter, Harold Winston Potter és Armena Helen Knight fia, a személyi aktáik a már lepecsételt Potter akták között vannak, ezeket a dokumentumokat azt hiszem újra fel kell nyitnunk. 1980. július 31-én született, főbenjáró átkok nyomait is találtam: kétszer támadták meg a halálos átokkal, háromszor Imperiusszal, Cruciatusszal 92 alkalommal, ó Istenem… – hangja egy pillanatra megremegett, ahogy felidézte Harry rövid életének legfontosabb elemeit, és ölelése szorosabbá vált, de ennek ellenére folytatta a diktálást. – Legközelebbi vér szerinti rokonai, akik elvállalhatják a gyámságát, Petunia Evans, Thomas Evans és Iris McAuley lánya, az édesanyja nővére és Perselus Nobilus Piton, Perselus Malazár Piton és Qirqe Athena Noblestone fia. Egyéb családtagjai a keresztapja, Sirius Italicus Black, Sirius Brutus Black és Italia Lilian Nott fia…

– Sirius nem vállalhatja el a gyámságot? – szakította félbe Harry. – Hogyan…?

– Csak abban az esetben, ha a vérrokonai kitagadják – mondta a nő komolyan. – De ez egy hosszú folyamat, Mr. Piton és nem hinném, hogy sor kerül rá.

Harry, elfeledve az előző fájdalmat, keserűen felnevetett.

– Nem?

Dumbledore válaszolt a nő ki nem mondott kérdésére.

– Nagyon valószínű, hogy a vérrokonai megtagadják – mondta szomorúan. – De addig, amíg ez bizonyossá nem válik, kinevezhetjük Mr. Blacket ideiglenes gyámjává. Tegnap már megkérdeztem, és ő szívesen vállalná a feladatot. Hamarosan itt lesz, hogy aláírja a papírokat.

– Szükségem lesz a vérrokonai nyilatkozatára is, igazgató úr – mondta a nő, miközben arcán látszott, mennyire megdöbbent.

– Itt vannak – nyújtott ki Dumbledore kettő – KETTŐ – gyűrött papírt a zsebéből. Harry testéből és lelkéből hirtelen minden erő kiszaladt.

– Ők… ők… – nyelt. – Ők tudták és… a Dursleyk és Perse… Piton professzor? – Mintha megfagyott volna a szíve.

Dumbledore nem nézett rá, csak bólintott.

– Ők… ők megtagadtak? – Harry torka túlságosan összeszorult, hogy normális hangján beszéljen: a hangja vékony volt és remegett. – Perselus… kitagadott?

– Nézd, Quietus, ez csak egy ideiglenes helyzet, adj időt Perselusnak és… – kezdte Dumbledore, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Láthatnám azt a papírt? – A sírás szélén állt, de látni AKARTA Perselus árulásának világos jelét. MUSZÁJ volt látnia.

Dumbledore átadta a gyűrött papírt.

– Itt van.

Harry kezei megremegtek, ahogy kihengerítette a pergament. És ott volt, egyszerűen és tisztán, Perselus jellegzetes írásával:

_Ezáltal én, Perselus Nobilus Piton (ID: 03958912111), kijelentem, hogy feltételezett unokaöcsém, Quietus Piton (azelőtt Harold James Potter) gyámságát nem vállalom el, és beleegyezek, hogy a minisztérium kinevezzen egy megfelelő ideiglenes gyámot a számára, amíg a kitagadási eljárás folyamata véget nem ér. Tudatában vagyok annak, hogy a kitagadás nincs hatással az örökösödésre abban az esetben, ha bebizonyosodik, hogy a fent említett fiú valóban a Piton család tagja._

_Tisztelettel,_

_Perselus Nobilus Piton_

_Bájitaltan mester, Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola _

– Nincs szükségem a pénzére! – csattant fel mérgesen Harry. – Én nem…

– Mr. Piton – állította meg Mr. Boot a szóáradatot. – Az öröksége törvényesen a magáé, nem a nagybátya könyörületességétől függ. Ebben a pillanatban maga az egyetlen utódja a Piton családnak, habár amíg a nagybátyja él, csak az apja része fölött rendelkezhet. Ezen kívül még a teljes Potter is örökség a magáé, beleértve a walesi Potter villát, a Shell Nemzetközi Mágikus Társaság felét, amely egyike a világ legnagyobb mágikus társaságainak, Potterék lezárt széfjét a Gringottsban, Godric's Hollowt és a Potter-Evans széfet is a Gringottsban…

Harry elsápadt.

– De hát ez… ez…

– Ez nagyon sok – fejezte be Mr. Boot Harry eldadogott mondatát. – Ha elég idős leszel, te leszel Nagy Britannia egyik leggazdagabb aranyvérű sarja. Ó, és persze amennyiben Mr. Black nem házasodik meg és nem születik gyermeke, ön és Miss Anne Black az örökösei a Black örökségnek is.

Harrynek be kellett csuknia a szemét, mert a szoba forogni kezdett körülötte. Gazdag, nagyon, nagyon gazdag volt. Több pénze volt, mint a Dursleyknek, sőt, talán még a Malfoyoknál is gazdagabb volt.

Soha nem volt még ilyen sok pénze. És még soha nem érezte ilyen tisztán, hogy vannak dolgok a világon, amelyeket nem lehet pénzzel megvásárolni.

* * *

Perselus gyűlölte azt az állandó nyüzsgést, amit a Potter kölyök körül csaptak. Gyűlölte Dumbledore csalódott pillantását, a tanulók csendes megdöbbenését – de legjobban a dicshimnuszokat gyűlölte, ahogy az egekig magasztalták azt a féleszűt, és a leközölt csöpögős történeteket. Rengeteg cikket írtak Potter „feltámadásáról", ami mellett a választások csaknem teljesen jelentéktelen eseménnyé törpültek, és bár Patil nyert, Perselus egyetlen újságot sem látott, aminek a címlapján az ő képe lett volna, csak Potter és megint Potter.

Csupán egy délelőtt során több mint 17 példányt kobzott el különböző újságokból és magazinokból, és több mint 200 pontot vont le a házaktól, a Mardekárt is beleértve. Csupán egyet olvasott el belőlük, de ez annyira felháborította, hogy majdnem megátkozta Minervát, aki ismét beszélgetni szeretett volna vele. Pedig még csak nem is annak az átkozott Rita Vitrolnak a riportja volt; a lefoglalt lap a _Mérsékelt Varázsló_, az aranyvérű családok legkedveltebb magazinja volt, de még ez a cikk is felforralta a vérét. _Quietus Piton – többé már nem félvér _– volt a címe. Természetesen nem! Hiszen az anyja boszorkány volt, és nem egy közönséges mugli!

A többi cikk hangvétele is hasonló volt. _„Kitagadta a nagybátyja", „A varázsvilág leggazdagabb árvája"_, és hosszú, könnyfacsaró történetek Rémálom Kúriabeli fogságukról, szökésükről, hősiességéről, önzetlenségéről, kiváló RBF-jeiről, a díjról, amit Caramel megmentéséért kapott, és így tovább a végtelenségig. És fotók, fotók és fotók: a kölyök és Albus megjelenik a minisztérium előtt, a fiú szinte Albus talárjába bújik, a kölyök tágra nyílt szemekkel bámul a kamerába, eltűnik a minisztérium épületében, majd ismét megjelenik a bejáratnál, híres sebhelye tisztán látszik a homlokán.

Potter, a nagyképű kölyök, a beképzelt, idióta megmentő, mindig csak ő! Perselus ökölbe szorította a kezét mérgében. Potter visszatért, és a varázslók közössége úgy viselkedik, mintha már meg is nyerték volna a háborút! Ostoba remények! A fiú nem más, mint egy felelőtlen gyerek. Ha benne bíznak, már el is vesztették a háborút!

Amikor Perselus megjelent a nagyteremben olyan mérges volt, hogy negyven pontot vont le a saját házától, csak azért, mert összeütközött két másodévessel a folyosón. Először saját szobájában szeretett volna ebédelni, de később meggondolta magát, mert nem akarta, hogy bárki is gyávának tartsa. Szembe tud ő nézni a fiúval! Nem az ő hibája volt, ami történt! Nem ő volt az, aki félrevezetett másokat. Nem ő volt az, aki visszaélt mások bizalmával! Miért kellene neki szégyenkeznie?

A hőmérséklet a teremben majdnem kézzelfoghatóan lecsökkent, ahogy belépett. Gondolatban vállat vont, semmibe véve a szokásos gyűlölethullámokat, bár kollégái jeges csendje kissé zavaró volt. De hát semmi közük sincs a történtekhez.

Ennek ellenére nehéz volt átvészelnie az ebédet.

Amikor visszavonult az irodájába, a másik griffendéles aranyifjú, a kvibli Black már ott várta, hogy üvöltözzön vele – gondolta, ahogy meglátta az ex-animágust.

– Piton. Beszélnünk kell – mondta a férfi nem is törődve olyan apróságokkal, mint az üdvözlés.

– Nem kell – válaszolta, és megpróbált bejutni az irodájába. De Black kitartó volt.

– Egy évig te voltál a fiú gyámja. Most ez a feladat rám marad. Beszélnünk kell.

Ebben valóban volt valami.

– Mit akarsz? – csattant fel ingerülten.

– Hogy elmondjam a véleményem, feltegyek néhány kérdést, aztán elmegyek.

– Nagyszerű. Tizenöt perced van.

– Elég – bólintott Black. Perselus kinyitotta az ajtót, és beengedte.

Egymással szembe ültek le, és Perselus meglepetésére Black udvarias hangon kezdett bele a mondókájába.

– Megértem, hogy mérges vagy, Piton. Elhiszem, hogy úgy érzed, elárultak. De meg kell értened, hogy nem Quietus volt az, aki elárult téged. Azóta szeretné elmondani neked az igazságot, amióta a kórházban visszanyerted az eszméleted...

– Erre nincs bizonyítékod, Black, de azért csak folytasd – vetette közbe Perselus.

Black elsápadt, és szemmel láthatóan visszatartott magában néhány durva megjegyzést.

– Rendben. Nincs bizonyítékom. És nincs bizonyítékom arról sem, hogy azelőtt milyen volt a kapcsolatotok, csak annyit tudok, amennyit én is tapasztaltam belőle, de azt még te sem tagadhatod, hogy amióta felébredtél a kómából, a fiú mindig melletted volt. Segített neked, törődött veled. Szeret téged, és te megtagadtad, mintha… mintha… – akadt el Black, és Perselus ezt a pillanatot használta ki, hogy közbeszóljon.

– Már megint nincs bizonyítékod, Black. Honnan tudnám, hogy tényleg törődik velem, vagy az egész viselkedése csupán egy szerep, hogy megvédje magát? Nem tudom, hogy ő vagy Albus mit akartak elérni ezzel az egész színjátékkal – honnan tudhatnám? Nem akarok több hazugságot, és nincs szükségem a Potter kölyökre, még akkor sem, ha az öcsém fattya…

– Te… te… – vörösödött el Black, és felpattant. – Fattyúnak hívtad őt…

– Miért? Végül is az, nem? Az öcsém nem vette feleségül az Evans lányt. Szent James Potter volt az, aki megmentette szegény nőt a… – de nem tudta befejezni. A következő pillanatban egy kemény ököl landolt az arcán, és a szék, amelyen ült, eldőlt. Perselus kezébe kapta a pálcáját, de mire felállt, hogy megtámadja az ellenségét, az irodája már üres volt. A kvibli elmenekült.

* * *

– Nem kértem, hogy beszélj vele! – förmedt Harry a keresztapjára. – Miért tetted? Tudtad, hogy csak még komplikáltabbá teszed a helyzetet!

– Qui… Harry, csak segíteni szerettem volna!

– Senkinek a segítségére nincs szükségem. Tökéletesen megvagyok egyedül is! – kiáltott Harry, és kiviharzott az üres osztályteremből, ahol hivatalos gyámjával találkozott.

Soha nem akarta, hogy úgy alakuljon az élete, ahogy most. Ez egyszerűen túl sok volt. Minden túl sok volt.

Rájött, hogy még nem nőtt fel. Vagy még a felnőttek is éreznek fájdalmat? Kétségbeesést? Félelmet? Bánatot? Megrázta a fejét. Még csak tizenhat éves volt! És az utóbbi napok olyan hosszúak voltak. A riporterek, a minisztérium, a fájdalmas bűbáj, és valójában most először hallotta az anyai nagyanyjának a nevét! Eddig még soha nem mondta el neki senki, mi volt a neve! És később a két nyilatkozat, amelyekkel megtagadták… Mintha valami összetört volna benne. Senkinek nem volt rá szüksége, szülei, nagyszülei, mostohaapja és annak a szülei mind halottak voltak, két élő rokona pedig nem kért belőle, de ebből leginkább Perselus visszautasítása fájt… Perselusé, aki három nappal ezelőtt még segített magához térni egy rémálma után, most megtagadta őt, és úgy tesz, mintha nem is létezne, és megírta azt a borzalmas levelet… Miért? Miért? Miért?

Igen, Dumbledore és ő visszaéltek a bizalmával, de a bosszú sokkal kegyetlenebb volt, mint a tett maga, és ennek a súlyát egyedül Harrynek kell elviselnie, Dumbledore sértetlenül megúszta, habár az egész az ő ötlete volt!

Harry komolyan azt hitte, hogy az elmúlt két nap folyamatos bánata után már nem maradtak könnyei, de látása megint elhomályosult térdei megrogytak, és minden erő kiszállt belőle. Mit akar még tőle a világ? Ő csak egy egyszerű fiú, nem egy megmentő, egy hős, és most megint úgy sír, mint egy csecsemő. Gyűlölte magát.

– Mi az, Piton? Apuci a sorsodra hagyott? – mordult fel mögötte egy hideg, gúnyos hang. Harry nem fordult meg. Nem akarta, hogy Malfoy meglássa a könnyeit. Magának is elég volt elviselnie gyengeségét.

– Az apám meghalt, Malfoy, több mint tizenhat éve – mondta nyugodtan, túl fáradtan ahhoz, hogy felvegye a kesztyűt.

– Tudod, kiről beszélek. – Úgy tűnt, Malfoyt nem zavarja Harry nyugalma. – A te bálványozott Perselusodról. Apának hívtad, nem?

– Igen, úgy – válaszolta Harry. – De most ez olyan, mintha évekkel ezelőtt lett volna – tette hozzá. A hangja úgy hangzott, mintha egy mély, sötét veremből jönne.

– Csak nem érzelgősek vagyunk? – folytatódott az ördögi gúnyolódás.

– Nem. Csak szomorúak. Most, ha lennél olyan nagylelkű… Hagyj magamra, Malfoy.

– Nem hinném, hogy a drága Piton professzor valaha is igényt tartana rád. Miért is tenné?

– Miért? – ismételte Harry, de a gondolatai valahol máshol jártak. Röviden, keserűen felnevetett. – Valóban, miért? És miért kellene ennek érdekelnie engem? – hirtelen megfordult, és Malfoy szemébe nézett nem törődve azzal, hogy a szőke fiú meglátja-e vörös szemeit. – Miért kellene bárkivel is törődnöm? Miért kellene feldühödnöm a gúnyolódásodon? – Széttárta a karjait és vállat vont. – Nem tudom, de valahogy itt ragadtam ebben a világban, és törődöm azzal, amit az emberek gondolnak, mondanak rólam. Ez nem könnyű, Malfoy, és utálom is magam érte – mondta, és búcsúzóul még odabiccentett a meglepett mardekárosnak. – Találkozunk holnap számmisztikán – köszönt el végül gúnyos udvariassággal. De nem ért túl messzire, csak néhány sarokkal arrébb, ahol egy halk, női hang szólt utána.

– Mr. Piton, egy szóra.

Harry kelletlenül tekintett házvezető tanárára. Nem volt felkészülve még egy beszélgetésre.

– Igen, professzor?

A tanárnő betessékelte az ajtón, ahol állt, és Harry meglepődve vette észre, hogy a professzor személyes lakosztályában vannak. Szeme elkerekedett döbbenetében, ahogy körbenézett. Mint Perselusé, McGalagony szobái sem házának színeivel voltak díszítve: a két domináns árnyalat a sötétzöld és a kék volt, hozzá némi barnás árnyalatú mélyvörös. McGalagony egy székre mutatott, közel a kandallóhoz. Harry engedelmesen leült. A szigorú arcú nő először nem szólt semmit, de aztán kibökte:

– Harry, én… én… – de nem tudta folytatni.

Harry ezen igazán megdöbbent. Soha nem látta még McGalagonyt annyira felindultnak, hogy ne talált volna szavakat. Arról nem is szólva, hogy még soha nem hívta a keresztnevén.

– Igen? – nyelt egyet.

– Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy sajnálom, hogy a dolgok így alakultak…

– Nem a maga hibája volt, tanárnő – mosolygott Harry szomorúan.

– Nézd, Harry. Beszéltem Perselusszal azon az estén. Nem – emelte fel a hangát, amikor látta, hogy Harry félbe akarja szakítani. – Nem a gyámságról volt szó. Egyszerűen megpróbáltam meggyőzni, hogy vegyen be a haladó bájitaltan osztályba. Megtagadta.

– Igen, tudom.

– Tudom, hogy szereted a bájitalokat – Harry csak vállat vont, ebben a pillanatban az egyetlen, amit érzett a tátogó üresség volt –, és szeretnélek bátorítani, hogy ne add fel a tanulmányaidat a bájitalok körében. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Miss Granger segíteni fog, vagy akár Mr. Longbottom is, ha megkéred őket… és talán később, amikor Perselus észhez tér, vissza fogad a csoportba, és akkor nem leszel lemaradva.

Harry nagy nehezen aprót bólintott.

– Tudnod kell, hogy mi, a tanáraid mindig itt leszünk, ha szükséged lesz ránk. Ne szégyelld, ha segítségre van szükséged. Mindnyájan tudjuk, hogy ezek nagyon nehéz idők a számodra. Nehezebbek, mint valaha, habár néztél már szembe éles helyzetekkel…

Harry bólintott. Erre nem tudott mit mondani. Úgy érezte, mintha valami rémítő ürességben lenne, amellyel képtelen megküzdeni.

Fáradt kábulatban hagyta, hogy McGalagony visszakísérje a saját szobájába, aztán érezte, hogy óvatos kezek hálóruhába öltöztetik és betakarják, ahogy Perselus szokta… Bájitalt érzett az ajkán… fehérüröm… ó, az Álomtalan Álom főzet… függőséget okoz, de már hónapok óta nem használta a főzetet …

– Az élet szar – voltak az utolsó szavai, és meglepetésére könnyektől remegő hang válaszolt neki, amelyet soha nem azonosított volna a szigorú McGalagonyéval.

– Igen, az.

* * *

A következő napok mintha valami álomban teltek volna, és Harry most borzasztóan hálás volt Dumbledore-nak és McGalagonynak, hogy kinevezték iskolaelsőnek, és így saját szobája volt, és nem kellett együtt lennie a többiekkel, ahol ki lett volna téve Ron vizslató pillantásának, Neville sajnálkozó barátságának vagy Dean és Seamus kíváncsi érdeklődésének. A saját szobájában az órák után egyedül lehetett, és nem kellett a könyvtárba sem mennie, ahol bármikor összefuthatott volna Perselusszal.

Nem akart összefutni vele. Nem akart találkozni vele, vagy akárcsak ránézni sem. Nem akarta látni a hidegséget és az elutasítást az ismerős fekete szemekben, nem akart csípős megjegyzéseket és maró gúnyt – ez volt az oka annak is, hogy nem vitatkozott a férfival a haladó bájitaltan órák miatt sem. Ó, nem, így is elég nehéz időket élt állt, nincs szükség olyan alkalmakra, ahol kipécézik és nevetségessé teszik.

Igazából még most sem értette nagybátyja viselkedését. De nem akart kérdéseket feltenni.

Hétvégére meglepetten vette észre, hogy még csak nem is látta a férfit.

A közös étkezéseken volt a legnehezebb elkerülni őt. Általában Hermione segített neki, habár nem szándékosan: együtt léptek be a terembe, és Harry mindig ügyelt arra, hogy a lány a jobb oldalán legyen, közte és a tanári asztal között. Kényszerítette magát, hogy ne nézzen arrafelé. Az sem érdekelte, ha Perselus gyávának tartja.

Szombaton reggel azonban sehol nem látta Hermionét és egyedül kellett végigmennie a nagytermen. Csak pár tanuló reggelizett, és egyikük sem volt Harry barátja vagy osztálytársa, így egyedül ült le szokásos helyére, ahonnan szeme sarkából látta, hogy Perselus is ott van. Ettől elment az étvágya, de kényszerítette magát, hogy legalább egy pohár sütőtöklevet megigyon. Aztán felkelt, hogy kimeneküljön a teremből, de az igazgató hangja megállította.

– Quietus, kérlek.

Megállt, és az összes izma megfeszült. Ahogy az igazgató felé fordult, Perselusszal is szembekerült. A sütőtöklé a gyomrában kellemetlenül mozgolódni kezdett, és Harry nagyot nyelt, hogy megelőzzön bármilyen megalázó helyzetet a terem kellős közepén. Megfegyelmezte az arcvonásait, és lassan megfordult.

– Igen, igazgató úr?

– Kérlek, 10 órakor gyere az irodámba. Fontos.

– Igen, igazgató úr – mondta és a szemei önkéntelenül a Dumbledore melletti fekete, magas férfira tévedtek. A férfi re sem nézett. Harry nagyot sóhajtott, és elindult. A teremből kilépve azonban egy újabb hang állította meg:

– Quietus, várj!

Erica volt, a jó öreg Mardekár ház legújabb tagja. A másik személy akit Voldemort szeretett volna eltenni láb alól – bár most, hogy kiderült, hogy Harry ismét túlélte, sokkal nagyobb biztonságban volt mint bármikor ezelőtt. Egyértelművé vált, hogy ő, Quietus Malazár Piton fia (aki Dumbledore utódja lett volna – mutatott Hermione egy cikket Harrynek, ahol még ERRŐL a különös információról is írtak!) volt a Sötét Nagyúr igazi ellensége, az egyetlen, aki szembeszállhat vele, és legyőzheti. Igen, ez immár egyértelmű volt a Sötét Nagyúrnak is – Harry látta, és érezte a dühét és őrjöngését, amely megtöltötte a kígyószerű testet, látta, ahogy a vörös szemek bosszútól és haragtól örvénylenek, hiszen neki kellett eltűrnie az átkokat, amelyeket a követőire bocsátott.

Harry sóhajtott, és a lányra nézett.

– Igen? – kérdezte fáradtan.

– Én… én csak azt akartam mondani, hogy nem kellene annyira elszigetelned magad, ahogy mostanában teszed. Inkább… inkább meg kellene próbálnod…

Harry bosszankodva rázta a fejét.

– Miért kellene? Csak időre van szükségem, hogy megint megszokjam a jelenlegi helyzetet. Nem vagyok túlzottan barátkozó ember.

– De benne vagy minden újságban – kiáltott fel a lány hitetlenkedve.

– Nem én akartam – csattant fel Harry. – Nem én kértem a nyilvánosságot!

– Ó, értem… – nézett Harryre, és témát váltott. – Hallottam, hogy nem fogsz járni a haladó bájitaltan órákra. Ez igaz? – Harry csak bólintott. Erika nyelt és folytatta. – Ő… megengedte, hogy járjak az órákra, de nem tudom, hogy én… szóval a régi iskolában más tantervet követtünk, és csak azt gondoltam, hogy megkérlek, hogy…

– Hogy…? – kérdezte Harry rövid csönd után.

– Hogy tudnál-e segíteni nekem, és megmutatnád-e, hogy mit tanultatok tavaly…

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Miért én? Ott van Ares vagy Malfoy a házatokból, vagy akár Pansy…

Erica bátortalanul mosolyodott el.

– Őket nem ismerem, de téged igen.

– Valóban? – Harry alig hitt a füleinek. – Ezelőtt csak egyszer találkoztál velem!

– Igen, de… tényleg te vagy a legjobb bájitaltanból. És te… te ismered a haladó tantervet is, hiszen tavaly Piton professzorral dolgoztál…

Harry sötéten bólintott.

– Igen, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy én vagyok a legjobb személy arra, hogy neked segítsek.

– Rendben – adta meg magát a lány. – Habár csak _egy _alkalmat szerettem volna kérni, hogy leellenőrizzem, mit vettetek.

– Egyet? – kérdezte Harry, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy éppen most sétált bele egy csapdába.

– Egyet – bólintott a lány.

– Oké – mondta legyőzötten. – Akkor holnap, ebéd után a könyvtárban az arab miszticizmus részlegben. Hozzad magaddal a bájitaltan könyvedet is.

– Természetesen – ragyogott fel egy újabb mosoly a lány arcán, aztán végre sarkon fordult, és elment. Harry megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel. Ha a lány tudta volna, hogy Harry csak azért egyezett bele a közös tanulásba, mert Knightnak hívják, bizonyára nagyon mérges lett volna. De Harry akkor is tudni akarta, hogy vajon csak véletlen-e, hogy Erica Knightnak ugyanaz a vezetékneve, mint Armena Helen Knightnak, Harold Winston Potter feleségének.

* * *

– Harry? – egy óvatos hang.

– Tényleg te vagy az? – egy másik.

– Drága fiam – egy suttogás.

– Ha tudtuk volna…

Fuldokló zokogások és reménykedő pillantások köszöntötték Harryt az igazgató irodájában.

Már megint a Weasleyk. De ez alkalommal senki sem akarta megérinteni, csak nézték. Mrs. Weasley a sírás határán, Mr. Weasley óvatosan mosolyogva, George arcára erőltetett nyugalommal, Bill remegve, Charlie szemei csillogtak, Percy arca pedig mélyen elpirult. Ginny boldogan és Ron – nos, Ron arca Percyéhez hasonló módon vöröslött.

Csak Fred hiányzott – és immár örökké hiányozni fog, gondolta Harry magában. Fred hiányzik. És ez az ő hibája volt.

– Visszatértél… – suttogta Mrs. Weasley.

– Soha nem is tűnt el, anya – mondta George, és éles pillantást vetett két piruló testvérére. – Mindig itt volt. Hiszen annyira nyilvánvaló volt… – Félbeszakította magát, mintha arra várna, hogy ikertestvére fejezze be a mondatot, de nem volt senki, aki ezt megint megtette volna.

– Ti tudtátok…? – bámult rá Harry bizonytalanul és a fiú bólintott.

– Már akkor kiszúrtuk, amikor a Czikornyai és Patzában találkoztunk.

– Ti… hogyan? – hebegte Harry.

– Egyszerű. Te voltál. Csak a megjelenésed változott, a személy az új arc mögött ugyanaz maradt. Fred el akarta mondani Ronnak is, de először nem voltunk biztosak… Aztán… Ron annyira…

– Szemét volt – motyogta Ron, és George elvigyorodott.

– Ó igen, egy szemét, pontosan. Így hát úgy döntöttünk, hogy inkább nem tesszük. Nem akartunk veszélyeztetni téged vagy Piton professzort. Habár, ahogy hallottam, neki végül sikerült veszélybe sodornia téged…

Harry a padló felé fordította a tekintetét, és vállat vont.

– Örülök, hogy végül kiderült az igazság – nézett fel picit később. – Gyűlöltem azokat a hazugságokat. A féligazságokat, a titkokat, a folytonos magyarázkodást. Most végre önmagam lehetek.

– Mindig önmagad voltál, Quietus – mondta George.

Rövid csönd.

– Mindig örömmel látunk az otthonunkban – tette hozzá Mr. Weasley végül. – Ha bármikor szükséged lenne egy családra…

Harry megrezzent.

– Ott van Sirius – motyogta, és becsukta a szemeit. – De azért köszönöm…

– Nem Harry, nincs szükség rá, hogy bármit is megköszönj. – Mrs. Weasley nem tudott tovább ellenállni: Harryhez lépett, és szorosan megölelte. – Olyan vagy számunkra, mintha a fiunk lennél. Semmi nem változott.

_Minden megváltozott_, gondolta Harry, de ez alkalommal kényszerítette magát, hogy kemény maradjon össze. Soha többé nem akarta kimutatni a gyengeségét.

Percy is közelebb lépett.

– Harry…

Harry akaratlanul is hátrahőkölt. Percytől való idegenkedése kicsit sem csökkent, még mindig nem tudott benne eléggé bízni ahhoz, hogy megbocsássa azokat a dolgokat a sötét osztályteremben. Karba tette a kezét, és hidegen nézett a nála magasabb fiúra.

– Nem akarok bosszút állni, Percy – mondta miérten. – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy elfelejtem a gyűlöleted.

– Csak bocsánatot szerettem volna kérni.

– De én nem állok készen a megbocsátásra.

– De Ron…

– Állj! Ron esete egészen más – mondta, de Ron közbeszólt:

– De az, amit csináltam, semmivel nem volt jobb annál, amit Percy tett.

– Nem – rázta Harry a fejét. – Nem lehet összehasonlítani a kettőt, Ron. Amit te tettél szörnyű volt, ez igaz, de szemtől szemben álltunk egymással, egyik a másik ellen, és nem hivatalos helyzeteddel visszaélve kínoztál meg. Ami köztünk történt, inkább olyan volt, mint egy párbaj, és sokkal óvatosabbnak kellett volna lennem. Percy esete… egészen más ügy. Mint minisztériumi auror és mint felnőtt nagyon kényes helyzetben volt. És én tökéletesen tehetetlen voltam, nem volt nálam a pálcám, és nem volt lehetőségem, hogy elmeneküljek.

Ron bólintott, és Percy még jobban elpirult.

A témák, amelyek később felmerültek, már nem voltak ennyire kényelmetlenek.

* * *

Miután Madam Cvikker végre kibökte, hogy a Potter fiú egész héten nem volt könyvtárban, Perselus elhatározta, hogy végre elmegy azokért a bájitaltan könyvekért az arab miszticizmus részlegbe. Mint iskolaelső, a kölyök valószínűleg a saját szobájában tanul, hacsak nem a csodálóival lóg valahol – bár túl sok köztük a mardekáros –, szóval lehetetlen, hogy találkozzon vele vasárnap este a könyvtárban

Nem, nem attól félt, hogy találkozik a kölyökkel, csak el akarta kerülni a látványt: a Piton-arcú Pottert! Botrány! Habár azért nem tudta teljesen megmagyarázni magának, miért is kezdte el ilyen szenvedélyesen gyűlölni a fiút. Az érzés megmagyarázhatatlan volt, de mély és erős, és az a tudat, hogy elárulták, csak még jobban feltüzelte. Talán Minervának igaza volt, és valami tényleg rosszul sült el azzal a hülye memóramódosító bűbájjal – már ha valóban ő volt az, aki azt az átkozott bűbájt használta, és nem Albus vagy a kölyök…

Szerencsére, az arab miszticizmus részleg üres volt, és szabadon kutathatott a polcok közt. Perselus elmosolyodott, ahogy lekapott egy vastag kötetet a felső polcról, és éppen le akart ülni vele, amikor hangok törték meg a könyvtár csöndjét.

Egy női és egy férfi hang. Perselus elvigyorodott, és gyorsan visszatette a könyvet a helyére. Talán le tud vonni néhány pontot munka előtt, ha kompromittáló helyzetben kapja el a párocskát. Elhagyta az arab miszticizmus részlegét, és megállt a szomszédos polcsor mögött: logikusnak tűnt, hogy ha a párocska meghitt helyet keres, az előbb említett részleget választja.

– Mi van? – kérdezte a női hang. Ismeretlen hang volt, Perselus még soha nem hallotta ezelőtt: biztosan házának legújabb tagja, a Knight lány.

– Elhoztad a bájital könyveidet? – Perselus szíve majdnem megállt. A Potter kölyök!

– Természetesen. Hiszen mondtad, hogy hozzam el őket – válaszolt a lány, és Perselus elvigyorodott. A lány flörtölt az iskola üdvöskéjével!

– Oké. Én is elhoztam az ötödéves bájital könyvemet és a jegyzeteket, amiket órákon készítettem. Nézzük…

Semmi érdekes: papírsuhogás, halk nyikorgás, ahogy valaki megváltoztatja a helyzetét a széken.

– Ares mondta nekem, hogy te vagy a legjobb bájitaltanból – turbékolta a lány. Perselus a szemét forgatta.

– Én _voltam _– válaszolta Potter lassan, és egy másik könyvbe lapozott. – Már nem veszek részt az órákon.

– Miért nem kéred meg a professzort, hogy… – nem tudta befejezni, mert Potter félbeszakította.

– Ez nem a te dolgod. Azért jöttünk, hogy ellenőrizzük, hol tartasz bájitaltaltanból, nem pedig azért, hogy az életemben turkáljunk.

Potter látszólag nem volt tudatában a lány szándékainak.

– Akkor hát igaz?

– Micsoda? – horkant fel Potter. Ó, bosszúsak vagyunk?

– Amit az újságok mondanak.

– Pontosan mire gondolsz? – kérdezte gúnyolódó udvariassággal. – Rengeteg mindent írnak.

Perselus majdnem felnevetett. Potter valahogy nem jött rá, hogy épp most vonták be egy olyan társalgásba, amit bármely áron el akart kerülni.

– Az a dolog rólad és Piton professzorról. – Ó-ó. Potter nem válaszolt, így a lány folytatta. –Hogy kitagadott.

– Micsoda? – kiáltott fel Potter hitetlenkedve. – Hülyeség. Nem tagadott ki, mert nem is voltam az örököse – kezdte Potter magyarázni. Bravó, Miss Knight! Csodálatos csapda! – Csak elutasította a lehetőséget, hogy a gyámom legyen, ez minden. – Néhány hosszú percig csönd volt, azután a kölyök megint az előző év tananyagát kezdte magyarázni a lánynak, habár látszólag csak azokat a részeket, amiket nem tanult az előző iskolában. Perselusnak el kellett ismernie, hogy a fiú tényleg jó volt bájitaltanból. Ami, természetesen, nem jelentette azt, hogy megengedi, hogy csatlakozzon az óráihoz.

Egy idő után Perselus elunta magát, és elhatározta, hogy odébbáll, amikor a lány újabb fojtott hangú kérdést tett fel.

– És… igaz, hogy Piton…

– Neked csak Piton professzor – vetette közbe Potter hangosan. Ő kétségtelenül _nem _szándékozott suttogni.

–… akkor Piton professzor – folytatta a lány halkan – halálfaló?

Egy percig csönd volt, és Perselus azt gondolta, a lányból tökéletes riporter lenne, még annál az átkozott Rita Vitrolnál is jobb.

– Hogy merészeled… – suttogta hirtelen Potter. – Hogy merészeled…?

– Mi…mit? – hebegte a lány.

– Hogy merészeled ilyen bűnnel megvádolni? – Potter hangját hatalmas indulat hevítette. – Hogy merészeled az újságok hazugságait még jobban elferdíteni? Tudod a válaszokat. Mindenhol elolvashatod!

– De egy évig vele éltél. Jobban ismered őt…

– Tűnj a szemem elől – mondta Potter hirtelen nyugodt hangon.

– De…

– Azt mondtam, menj! A tanításnak vége. Keress más fiút, akivel flörtölhetsz. Engem nem érdekelsz.

Már megint ó-ó. Potter mégsem volt annyira féleszű, amilyennek látszott.

– Ezt még megbánod, Harry – mondta sértődötten a lány.

– Nem hiszem, hogy megbánom, ha most elmész. De biztosan teszek valamit, amit megbánok, ha nem tűnsz el azonnal!

Miután a lány elment, Potter még sokáig nem mozdult.

Amikor Perselus kikukucskált rejtekhelyéről, látta, hogy a vékony alak arcát a kezébe temetve az asztal fölé hajol. Perselus csöndben nézte, és napok óta először apró zavarodottság tompította az erős gyűlöletet, amit a fiú iránt érzett.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fordította: Enelen  
****Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

10. fejezet – Emlékek**

* * *

Harry a szokásos módon érkezett meg: arccal előre kizuhant a kandallóból. Érezte, hogy valaki megragadja a karját, és talpra segíti.

– Albus szólt, hogy jössz – a nyugodt, mély hang nyugtató hatással volt Harry túlfeszített idegeire. Mikor felemelte a fejét, egyenesen a gyógyító aggódó arcába nézett.

– Beszélnem szerettem volna magával – bökte ki nagy nehezen Harry. – Tudnom kell… nekem… hogy…

– Tudom, fiatalember – a nő egy karosszék felé terelte, míg ő maga a szokásos módon a kandalló szélének dőlt. – Albus beszélt az idegen pálcáról. És ha jól emlékszem, magad is elég sokat tudsz az emlékezetmódosító bűbájokról és a használatukkal járó veszélyekről.

– Igen – motyogta Harry, és a szíve még hevesebben kezdett verni. – De… Biztos akarok lenni benne. Én… – nem tudta folytatni. Elakadt a szava, aztán végül kibuggyant belőle, ami a leginkább foglalkoztatta. – Most már örökre gyűlölni fog? – kiáltott fel hirtelen.

A nő felsóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemét.

– Emlékszel még, mit mondtunk Perselus állapotáról, mielőtt először meglátogattad? – kérdezte csendesen.

– Igen – mondta megint Harry.

– Elmondanád nekem, mire emlékszel abból a beszélgetésből?

Harry erőlködve próbált visszaemlékezni a két hónappal ezelőtti szavakra.

– Azt mondta, hogy az érzelmei is súlyos károsodást szenvedtek, mert a testvére emlékét is kitörölte az elméjéből, és hogy számára szinte egyáltalán nincs értelme a korábbi tetteinek. És most össze van zavarodva – tette hozzá végül. – De ez hónapokkal ezelőtt volt!

– Fiatalember, a helyzet nem olyan egyszerű, ahogy gondolod. Két hónap nem elég arra, hogy ilyen sebeket begyógyítson – különösen érzelmi sebeket nem.

Harry elhallgatott. Ha valaki, hát ő tudta, milyen nehéz legyőzni az érzelmi megrázkódtatásokat. Számára több, mint egy évig tartott leküzdeni fogsága következményeit, és még mindig nem gyógyult meg teljesen: még mindig voltak problémái az evéssel, és érzelmileg is teljesen labilis volt: az elmúlt napokban ijesztően sokat bőgött.

Úgyhogy bólintott.

– Másrészt viszont Perselus számára a te negyedik éved csak két és fél hónapja történt. Most is éppúgy utálja Harry Pottert, mint akkor. A titkolózásotok csak tovább rontott a helyzeten. Azért gyűlöl, mert Harry Potter vagy, és….

– De én nem az a Harry Potter vagyok, akire negyedikből emlékszik! – szakította félbe Harry. – Az unokaöccse vagyok, és mindent elmondtam neki, amit tudtam, néha még az igazgató parancsa ellenére is.

– Igen, de a legfontosabb dolgot mégsem mondtad el neki…

– MERT DUMBLEDORE MEGTILTOTTA! – Harry szemét elöntötték a könnyek, de ezúttal a düh, és nem a bánat és kétségbeesés könnyei. – Miért nem képes megérteni?

– Nem hiszem, hogy Perselus valaha is megpróbálta volna megérteni Harry Pottert, és te Harry Potter vagy a számára, nem pedig az unokaöccse. De ami még rosszabb: úgy érzi – és igaza is van – hogy teljesen kiszolgáltatott. A legtöbb emlékezetét vesztett emberrel nem ez a helyzet. Az emlékezettörlő bűbájok általában az emberi elme csak egy kis részét módosítják, néhány kisebb emléket, apróságokat, és így ezek az emlékezetüket vesztettek sokszor rá sem jönnek, hogy manipulálták őket. De ezúttal az emlékezettörlő bűbáj olyan széles körű és alapos volt, hogy akkor is észrevette volna, ha nem mondjuk el neki. Úgyhogy nagyon jól tudja, mi a helyzet: hogy az emlékei tele vannak óriási lyukakkal, és egymaga képtelen kitölteni ezeket. Másokra van szüksége, hogy elmondják neki, mi történt, olyanokra, akikben megbízhat, olyanokra, akik nem fogják kihasználni a helyzetet. És azt hiszem, Albusnak már régen el kellett volna mondania neki az igazságot, de nem akarta kockára tenni Perselus hűségét.

– Hogy érti azt, hogy a hűségét?

– Azt hiszem, ez volt a fő oka Albus titkolózásának. Nem volt biztos Perselus hűségében, hiszen az testvére halálán nyugodott. Úgyhogy szüksége volt valami másra, amivel a Rendhez kötheti, és távol tarthatja Tudodkitől, és ez te voltál, a feltételezett fia.

Harry dühösen lehajtotta a fejét.

– Értem. Nekem azt mondta, hogy az én védelmem érdekében teszi.

– Valószínűleg az is közre játszott – bólintott a gyógyító gyorsan. Harry megint felnézett.

– Értem. És van valami esély rá, hogy Perselus visszakapja az emlékeit, vagy legalább egy részüket? Azt olvastam, hogy nincs, de szeretném valaki olyantól hallani, akinek van gyakorlata ezen a téren.

A nő szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Lehet, hogy én vagyok az egyik legtapasztaltabb gyógyító, fiatalember, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy teljes bizonyossággal meg tudom mondani, mi lesz a későbbiekben Perselus emlékeinek sorsa.

– Csak kerülgeti a témát – mondta Harry sötéten. – Kérem, mondja el az igazságot. Tudni akarom… Tudnom kell!

Hosszú ideig csak bámultak egymásra. Végül a gyógyító volt az, aki megadta magát.

– Rendben van – jelentette ki sóhajtva. – A válaszom: nem. Nem sok esély van arra, hogy helyrejön.

– Miért?

A nő úgy látszott, hosszabb magyarázatra készül.

– Egy helyesen elvégzett emlékezettörlő bűbáj nem változtatja meg az elme részeit, csak falakat és gátakat emel néhány terület, emlék, kép köré. A mi munkánk, hogy eltüntessük ezeket a falakat, és visszaadjuk a páciens elvesztett emlékeit. Ez hosszú folyamat, és Perselussal is eszerint jártunk el, mert azt hittük, hogy helyesen végezte el a bűbájt. Ahogy láthattad: teljesen eredménytelenek voltunk. Perselus helyzetén egy kicsit sem tudtunk változtatni, mert az emlékmódosító bűbájt az idegen pálca miatt nem tudta megfelelően alkalmazni. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a varázslat, ahelyett, hogy falakat és gátakat emelt volna, valószínűleg kitörölte azokat az emlékeket, vagy legalábbis súlyosan károsította őket. – A gyógyító a székéhez lépett, és leült. – A praxisomban csak öt ilyen esettel találkoztam, mint Perselus. És egyikük sem jött rendbe. – Elakadt. – Albus elmondta, hogyan viselkedik veled. Ez is jórészt a helytelenül elvégzett bűbáj hatása. Nem csak a korábbi ellenszenve az oka.

– És ez mit jelent?

– Nem tudom, fiam – suttogta a nő tehetetlenül.

* * *

Miután visszatért a kórházból, Harry szinte teljesen visszahúzódott. A következő napok nagy részét a szobájában töltötte, csak akkor mozdult ki, ha muszáj volt. Csak töprengett, tanulni sem nagyon próbált: a tantárgyak többé nem voltak képesek lekötni a figyelmét. Nem tanárai hibája volt, ők igazán megtettek mindent, amit csak tudtak.

Az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárnő, Noir tanárnő nagyon kedves és segítőkész volt, és még azt is felajánlotta, hogy különórákat tart neki párbajozásból, de ezt Harry azonnal visszautasította, bár tudta, hogy szüksége lenne rájuk. De nem érdekelte.

McGalagony, Harry nagy megkönnyebbülésére, nem változtatott a Harryvel szembeni viselkedésén, ugyanaz a szigorú, komoly tanár maradt, amilyennek korábban is ismerte, és ez elviselhetőbbé tette a helyzetét, de… Harry érezte, hogy sajnálja, és néha elkapott egy-egy aggódó pillantást, és ezt utálta. Nem volt szüksége senki aggódására és sajnálatára.

Az aritmetika tanár gyakorlatokkal és házi feladatokkal árasztotta el, csakúgy, mint Flitwick professzor, és úgy tűnt, még Binns is rájött, hogy történt valami kedvenc diákjával, mert meghívta Harryt a lakosztályába (bár Harry nem értette, mi szüksége lehet egy szellemnek saját lakosztályra), és kölcsönzött neki néhány könyvet, amelyek meglepően érdekesnek bizonyultak.

Harry hatodik RAVASZ szintű tantárgya a gyógynövénytan volt. Ezek az órák semmiben sem különböztek az előző éviektől: még csoporttársai is ugyanazok voltak. Úgy tűnt a gyógynövénytan az a tantárgy, amiből mindenkinek elég jó jegye lett ahhoz, hogy folytathassa.

Harry kábultan ment egyik óráról a másikra, és kényszerítette magát, hogy tanuljon, egyen, aludjon, hogy képes legyen folytatni, és tovább élni, de igazából semmi nem érdekelte többé. Megoldást keresve újra és újra végiggondolta az öreg gyógyítóval folytatott beszélgetést, de ahogy múlt az idő, néhány hét elteltével kénytelen volt elfogadni a tényt, hogy Perselus soha többé nem lesz már olyan, mint régen. És ő kénytelen lesz túltenni magát rajta. De az, hogy „túlteszi magát" a dolgon, nem jelenti azt, hogy feladja Perselust. Egyáltalán nem. Támadt egy újabb ötlete.

Egy sötét varázslatok kivédése órán jutott az eszébe, szeptember végén, mikor végre befejezték az RBF tananyagának átnézését, és a tanárnő azt taglalta, mire számíthatnak a következő évi RAVASZ vizsgán. Harry halálosan unta magát. Már az összes erre az évre javaslott könyvet végigolvasta, úgyhogy nem hitte, hogy valami fontosat hallhatna. Hagyta, hogy elkalandozzanak a gondolatai, úgyhogy teljesen megdöbbent, mikor mégis elkapott néhány szót a tanárnő hosszú beszédéből.

– …és meg kell értenetek, hogy nem létezik olyan, hogy tökéletes pajzs vagy védőbűbáj. Minden pajzsot át lehet törni, minden védőbűbájon lehet rést találni. Az a dolgotok, hogy rájöjjetek, hogyan. Ha az első próbálkozás nem sikerült, más módot kell találnotok. Idén arról fogunk tanulni, milyen módon lehet megkerülni a védőbűbájokat, pajzsokat, és személyes védelmi rendszereket… – a tanárnő tovább folytatta, de Harry gondolatai eddigre megint máshol jártak.

„ … _nem létezik olyan, hogy tökéletes pajzs vagy védőbűbáj…_"

„_Minden pajzsot át lehet törni, minden védőbűbájon lehet rést találni_."

Harry érezte, hogy a szíve egyre hevesebben ver.

„_Minden pajzsot át lehet törni, minden védőbűbájon lehet rést találni_." Visszhangzott a mondat újra és újra.

Mi van, ha az öreg gyógyító tévedett? Mi van, ha Perselus korábbi emlékeinek néhány része még mindig megvan, csak meg kell találnia? Mi van, ha az emlékei nem mentek teljesen tönkre, ha a gyógyító csak találgatott? Mi van, ha csak falak és gátak vannak az emlékei körül, éppen csak a szokásosnál erősebbek, szabálytalanabbak?

Harry olyan izgatott lett, hogy alig bírta kivárni az óra végét. Aznap már nem volt több órája, csak ebédelnie kellett volna, de Harry most nem törődött olyan apróságokkal, mint az ebéd. Mikor meghallotta, hogy a tanárnő befejezi az órát, a táskájába dobálta a könyveit, és futva indult a könyvtár felé.

„_Minden pajzsot át lehet törni, minden védőbűbájon lehet rést találni_. _Az a dolgotok, hogy rájöjjetek, hogyan._"

És ő rá fog jönni, hogyan törheti át Perselus falait. Ez az ő feladata, és nem fogja elhibázni.

* * *

Perselus még mindig vöröset látott a méregtől, mikor belépett a hatodéves haladó bájitaltan csoport órájára. Ma reggel megkapta a _Bájitalkészítés Felsőfokon_ legújabb számát, és kis híján rosszul lett, mikor a címlapon meglátta az átkozott kölyök fényképét.

Hogy lehet ez?

Hogy képes Potter mindenhol ott lenni? Ez nem a _Szombati Boszorkány _vagy a _Reggeli Próféta_, egészen eddig egy komoly, tudományos magazinnak hitte, amiben semmi keresnivalójuk az olyan beképzelt alakoknak, mint Potter, nem hogy mindjárt a címlapra kerüljenek!

– Mit képzelnek… – motyogta, és úgy ugrott fel, hogy a szék felborult mögötte. Dumbledore kíváncsi pillantást vetett rá, de Perselus csak megrántotta a vállát, és sietve kiviharzott a nagyteremből. Az étvágya már úgyis elment.

Szeretett volna egy tiltakozó levelet írni a szerkesztőnek, amiért Potter hírnevének hatására hagyta rontani az újság színvonalát egy ilyen szeméttel, de tudta, hogy először végig kell olvasnia a cikket, ha helyesen akar cselekedni. Úgyhogy leült a kedvenc székébe és kinyitotta az újságot.

Kis híján rohamot kapott, mikor elolvasta a címet: „_Quietus Harold Piton – egy elpazarolt tálentum?_" A döbbenettől prüszkölve köpte ki a teáját.

Amióta az igazság kiderült, ez volt az első olyan cikk, amely _nyíltan _őt vádolta azért, amit tett. A többi cikk inkább csak szívtelen rohadékként kezelte, de ez egyáltalán nem volt meglepő, és bizonyos szempontból a varázsvilág meg is nyugodott, hogy a volt halálfalónak nincs többé befolyása a drágalátos kis túlélőjükre.

De ez a cikk teljesen különbözött azoktól. Írója – méghozzá McRee! – komolyan megvádolta azért, hogy eltaszította magától a fiút. „_Részem volt abban a megtiszteltetésben, hogy néhány hétig taníthattam a fiút, és meg kell mondjam, hogy soha nem volt még ilyen gondos, intelligens és találékony segédem, mint az ifjú Piton, akit a nagybátyja döntése most megfosztott a lehetőségtől, hogy elsajátíthassa a bájitalkészítés nemes művészetét, úgyhogy semmi lehetősége nem maradt rá, hogy megszerezze a szükséges képesítést arra, hogy elfoglalhassa a Bájital Mesterek között őt megillető helyet._" Perselus majdnem felkiáltott, de a cikk tovább folytatódott: „_Mindannyian olvastuk a két Piton kísérleti naplóját a Farkasölőfű főzetről, és mindannyian tudjuk, mekkora szerepe volt a fiatal Pitonnak az új főzet elkészítésében. Egyszerűen elfogadhatatlan, hogy Piton professzor megtagadja a fiú tanítását, csak azért, mert megtudta, hogy unokaöccse nem más, mint Harry Potter…_" és így tovább, vég nélkül. A legjobban az idegesítette a cikkben, hogy a fiú valóban tehetséges, ezt neki is el kellett ismernie. Nagyon jól emlékezett arra, amikor együtt dolgoztak, a precíz mozdulatokra, érdeklődésére, figyelmére, és végül, de nem utolsósorban eltökéltségére, hogy mindent megtanuljon, mindent megértsen.

Tulajdonképpen… jó volt vele dolgozni. Kiváló asszisztens volt.

De mégiscsak _Potter_, és Perselus gyűlölte.

Úgyhogy felettébb dühös volt, amikor belépett a tanterembe. Miss Granger és Longbottom látványa csak tovább rontotta hangulatát, csakúgy, mint az osztály tehetetlen kínlódása a bájitallal. Ez utóbbi főleg azért, mert Perselus tudta, hogy a kölyök könnyedén és tökéletesen megfőzné ezt a bájitalt – hiszen már látta, hogy megtette.

Úgyhogy óra végére Perselus szinte robbant a méregtől.

– Miss Granger. Várjon – dörrent rá a lányra. Az ijedtnek tűnt, de türelmesen várt, míg a többiek kisorjáztak a tanteremből.

– Igen, tanár úr? – ment közelebb a tanári asztalhoz.

– Beszélni akarok Potterrel, az irodámban, ma este nyolc órakor.

A lány általában nyílt arckifejezése hirtelen zárkózottá vált.

– Miről, tanár úr? – kérdezte nyugodtan.

– Nem tartozik rád – jelentette ki hidegen Perselus, és felállt. – És most menj.

– Nem.

Perselus megmerevedett. Eddig még soha, SOHA nem hallott róla, hogy a Granger lány tiszteletlenül beszélt volna egy tanárával. Most lassan újra felé fordult.

– Nem? – kérdezte fenyegető hangon.

– Nem – suttogta a lány, de Perselus látta, hogy erőnek erejével próbálja fenntartani a bátorság látszatát. De újra megismételte – Nem.

– Nem micsoda? – lépett most az ijedt lány elé.

– Nem mondom meg neki, tanár úr – a lány nyelt egyet. – Nem akarom, hogy megint megbántsa. Csak mert olvasta azt a cikket…

– Honnan tudsz róla? – mordult rá Perselus, most már szemtől szemben állva a remegő diákjával.

– Quiet is megkapta a saját példányát, és láttam… láttam őt a címlapon. – Nagyot nyelt. – A cikket is olvastam… – Elfordította a fejét.

– Nem érdekel, mit gondol, Miss Granger, mindenképpen beszélni akarok Potterrel ma este.

– Nem ismerek semmiféle Pottert, tanár úr – mondta a lány, és hátralépett. – Nem adhatom át az üzenetét.

– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, amiért szemtelen volt, Miss Granger.

A lány megint ránézett, és nagy meglepetésére csak szomorúságot látott a szemében.

– Igen, tanár úr – mondta, és elment.

Csak miután az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, jött rá Perselus, hogy keresnie kell valaki mást, aki átadja az üzenetet.

* * *

– Ares mondta, hogy beszélni akart velem, tanár úr.

Perselus felnézett az előtte heverő dolgozatokból, és egy pillantást vetett az órájára. Pontosan nyolcat mutatott.

– Csukd be az ajtót – mondta, és letette a tollat. Figyelte, ahogy a fiú gyorsan becsukja a barna faajtót, majd megfordul, és várakozva pillant rá.

Perselus kimerülten dörzsölte meg a halántékát, és meglepve vette észre, hogy a fiú halványan elmosolyodik. Ez feldühítette, aznap már nem először.

– Potter!

A mosoly eltűnt.

– A nevem Piton, tanár úr – jelentette ki szemtelenül a fiú. Perselus dühében ökölbe szorította a kezét.

– Olvastad azt a cikket? – folytatta Perselus, szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva a fiú megjegyzését.

– Melyik cikket? – pislogott zavarodottan a kölyök.

– A _Bájitalkészítés Felsőfokon_ magazinban – sziszegte Perselus.

– Nem, tanár úr – rázta meg a fejét Potter. – Hermionénak adtam az újságot.

– Miért?

Vállrándítás.

– Észrevett benne valamit, és el akarta olvasni. Azt mondta, holnap visszaadja.

A fiú nyugalma valahogy csak még jobban idegesítette Perselust. Már megint tervez valamit?

– Ne hidd, hogy csak mert ilyet írnak, visszaengedlek az órára.

– Micsoda? – Potter meglepettnek tűnt. – Soha nem kértem, hogy engedjen vissza az órára.

Ez igaz volt, de még jobban feldühítette Perselust.

– De szeretnél visszajönni – sziszegte.

Potter megint vállat vont.

– Nem. Nem igazán.

– Nem? – kérdezte kíváncsiságot színlelve. – Nem vagyok elég jó a helyi hírességnek, Potter?

A fiú nyelt egyet, és a szemébe nézett.

– A nevem Piton, tanár úr – mondta megint.

– Válaszolj a kérdésemre! – kiáltott rá a fiúra Perselus.

– Minek? – válaszolta az. – Úgysem enged vissza. Nem is kértem. Nem hiszem, hogy ilyen körülmények között lenne valami jelentősége a válaszomnak.

És már megint igaza van. Perselus gyűlölte érte.

– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Potter.

A fiú megborzongott, és lassan megismételte:

– Nem. Vagyok. Potter. És nem vonhat le pontokat, csak mert nem kedvel engem. Nem tettem semmit, ami indokolná a büntetést.

– Semmit? – csattant fel hirtelen Perselus. – És a hazugságok? A féligazságok? A tény, hogy kihasználtál?

A fiú váratlanul lehajtotta a fejét.

– El akartam mondani, már az első nap – suttogta. – De az igazgató félt, hogy nem fogadná jól a hírt.

– El akartad mondani? – a bájital professzor hangjából szinte csöpögött a gúny. – Újabb hazugság.

– Nem az – rázta meg hevesen a fejét a fiú. – Tényleg el akartam mondani. Amint alkalmam nyílt rá, elmondtam, hogy nem vagyok a fia. Meg akartam mondani, ki vagyok valójában, csak… én csak… attól tartottam, hogy meg fog utálni érte…

– Sikerült – válaszolta Perselus hidegen. A fiú felkapta a fejét, és Perselus látta a fáradság vonásait a fiatal arcon. De nem csak a fáradtságét: hirtelen meglátta önmagát, a tizenhat éves önmagát abban az arcban, és valami mást is, amit nem tudott hova tenni, valami keserű kifejezést, ami mélyen megérintette, olyan mélyen, hogy egy pillanatra alig kapott levegőt.

Most már egymással szemben álltak.

A fiú nem Potter. Tényleg Piton. Vagy végleg elment az esze.

– És most tűnj el – motyogta, mielőtt még a zavarodottsága kiülhetett volna az arcára. – És ne hidd, hogy bármi esélyed van.

Már megint, _az_ az arckifejezés.

– Igen, tanár úr – bólintott a fiú, és elment.

De a zavarodottság ott maradt.

* * *

– Mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte meglepetten Ron, mikor Harry előjött két könyvespolc közül.

– Olvasok – válaszolta gúnyosan, és letette egy asztalra a kezében tartott könyveket. – Ez egy könyvtár, Ron.

Ron meglepetten nézett végig a könyveken.

– Minek olvasol ilyesmit? – felemelt egy könyvet, ami a rakás tetején hevert. – _Útmutató az emlékezet megosztásához_ – olvasta fel hangosan a címet. – _Emlékek_ – volt egy másik könyv címe.

– Ron, kérlek – mondta halkan Harry. – Ez nem tartozik rád.

Ron leült, és komolyan a szemébe nézett.

– Pitonért csinálod, ugye?

– Gratulálok – válaszolta gúnyosan Harry. – Egy pont a Griffendélnek az intelligens válaszért.

– De… miért? – kérdezte a volt barátja.

Harry felsóhajtott, de nem válaszolt mindjárt. Ő és Ron még mindig nem voltak baráti viszonyban, éppen csak udvariasabban beszéltek egymással. Eddig nem nagyon jutottak túl a kölcsönös köszönéseken, és Harry tudta, hogy ennek leginkább Ron bűntudata az oka. Ron teljesen összeomlott, mikor fél éve majdnem megölte azzal az átokkal. Bűntudata csak tovább nőtt, mikor rájött, hogy ez a valaki nem más, mint Harry.

– Találd ki – vágta rá keserűen.

– Ó… – nyögte Ron. – De… eltaszított magától…

Persze az ügy részleteit nem hozták nyilvánosságra. Harry csak Hermionénak mondta el, mi történt, a többiek nehezen tudták követni az elmúlt hónap eseményeit. Negyedik év vége – Piton – a fia – jobb hangulat – könnyebb bájitaltan órák – Malfoy – Quietus eltűnése – Voldemort (alias Tudjukki) – Exmemoriam (erről a részletről sokan nem tudtak) – hosszú kórházi tartózkodás – feszültség Piton és a fia között – aztán megint jobb kapcsolat – hirtelen döbbenet a bájitaltan órán – teljes visszakozás – elviselhetetlen bájitaltan órák. Már megint.

Harry felsóhajtott, és úgy döntött, hogy nem mond semmit. Túl hosszú lenne. De Ron folytatta.

– Nézd, Harry, azért jöttem, hogy beszéljek veled.

– Tényleg? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry, de nem nézett fel a könyvből, amit az előbb kinyitott.

– Múlt év végén beszélgettünk, és te… te azt mondtad, hogy a barátom akartál lenni. És azóta… azóta rólad gondolkodtam, és hirtelen kiderült, hogy te te vagy, és én… – elakadt, aztán felkiáltott. – Harry, én olyan szörnyen éreztem magam! Azután, hogy megtámadtalak Roxmortsban, szerettem volna eltűnni a föld színéről. Szégyelltem magam. Én… te… – Ron megint lehalkította a hangját. – És mikor megtudtam az igazságot… Harry, tudom, hogy szörnyű, amit tettem, de… ez azt jelenti, hogy… nem lehetnénk megint barátok?

Harry ezúttal valódi megbánást és őszinteséget érzett volt barátja hangjából, úgyhogy letette a könyvét az asztalra, és lassan, elgondolkodva megdörzsölte a halántékát. Hirtelen rájött, hogy ezt Perselustól tanulta el, és elnyomott egy félmosolyt.

– Nem tudom, Ron – válaszolta őszintén. – Ez nem olyan egyszerű, mint gondolod…

– Miért nem? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Ron. – Amit tettem, érted tettem!

– És velem is tetted, Ron! – suttogta vissza Harry.

– El kellett volna mondanod! – Ron az asztalra csapott az öklével. – A legjobb barátod voltam. Azt hittem, meghaltál. Szörnyű volt. Szörnyű – Ron megrázta a fejét. – El sem tudod képzelni. És aztán…

Harry hirtelen nem volt képes tovább hallgatni Ront. Talpra ugrott, felkapott néhány könyvet az előtte heverő kupacból, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, kiviharzott a könyvtárból. Az ajtóban azért visszafordult.

– Én is tudok néhány dolgot a szörnyűségekről, Ron – mondta, és eltűnt.

Később, a szobájában folytatta az olvasást a merengőkről. Ez volt az az ötlet, ami eszébe jutott, mikor Dumbledore elmondta neki, mit tudott meg a pálcákról.

Ha nincs rá lehetőség, hogy Perselus visszaszerezze az emlékeit, akkor ő ad neki a sajátjából, amennyit csak tud. De volt néhány problémája. Először is, nem volt merengője, másodszor pedig nem tudta, hogyan működnek. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy nem átadni szerette volna az emlékeit. Meg akarta osztani őket, ami azt jelentette, hogy rá kell jönnie, hogyan teheti úgy a merengőbe az emlékeket, hogy közben a fejében is megmaradjanak.

A merengő megvásárlása nem volt nehéz. Jelenlegi anyagi helyzete lehetővé tette, hogy akár több száz merengőt is vásároljon, bár felettébb drágák voltak. Mégis alaposan megdöbbent, mikor végül rendelt egyet: a cég ingyen adta a merengőt, és mikor Harry rákérdezett, hogy miért, rámutattak, hogy egyike a vállalat tulajdonosainak – ami a Shell Nemzetközi Mágikus Társaság leányvállalata.

Harry végigsimított a kicsiny, egyszerű tál szélén, és elmosolyodott. Ezzel valami olyasmit adhat Perselusnak, ami fontosabb minden gazdagságnál, pénznél. Ezzel visszaadhat neki valamit, valamit, ami egykor az övé volt, de ami később a semmibe veszett.

De még nem volt készen. Valahogyan ki kellett próbálnia a dolgokat, amikről olvasott. És a Ronnal való rövid vitája után támadt egy ötlete.

Először Ronon fogja kipróbálni a merengőt.

* * *

Harry olyan ideges volt, hogy kis híján felrobbant. Erica már megint megkörnyékezte, és egyszerűen képtelen volt megszabadulni tőle. Tudta, hogy még mindig ronda, és felettébb rossz modorú, a lány mégsem volt hajlandó leszállni róla. Harry megint nyomorultul érezte magát. Szerette volna visszaforgatni az időt, megint Perselus fiának lenni – nem csak a férfi miatt, hanem mert amíg Perselus fia volt, a félig mugli származású, ronda kölyök, senki nem akart vele a híre, a vagyona vagy a magas származása miatt barátkozni. Még Harry Potternek lenni is elviselhetőbb volt, mint ez. Potterként jóképű fiú volt, de most… És nem volt vak. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy Ericának nem tetszik. Neki azok a dolgok tetszettek, amiket Harry gyűlölt: a hírneve, a gazdagsága és a származása.

És most itt beszélget vele, mosolyog és flörtöl, játszadozik a hajával, az ajkába harapdál, mert azt hiszi, ez szexi, de csak még jobban taszította Harryt, és erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy ne küldje el a fenébe.

– …úgyhogy Piton professzor ezt a feladatot adta, és mindjárt arra gondoltam, hogy segítséget kérek tőled, Harry, mert te olyan… – csacsogott boldogan, de Harry szerencséjére ekkor Seamus lépett oda hozzájuk, és Harry kimentette magát.

Mikor távolabb mentek, és Erica hallótávolságon kívül került, Harry mélyet sóhajtott.

– Kösz, haver.

– Szörnyű az a lány – rázta meg a fejét Seamus. – Össze kellene szedned magad, és rá kellene szólnod, hogy hagyjon békén. A bizonytalanságod az oka, amiért azt hiszi, hogy hajlandó leszel járni vele, vagy valami…

– Igen, tudom – forgatta a szemeit Harry. – De legtöbbször egyszerűen arra sincs időm, hogy kinyissam a szám.

Seamus rákacsintott.

– Megpróbálkozhatnál az ap- úgy értem, Piton professzor módszerével. Meg tudod csinálni, láttam tavaly. Lehet, hogy nem _ugyanolyan_ jó a gúnymosolyod, de arra elég lesz, hogy elijeszd a környékről.

Harry röviden felnevetett.

– Elárulok neked egy titkot – suttogta, és közelebb hajolt Seamushoz. – Egy időben a tükör előtt gyakoroltam azt a vigyort.

Seamus elnevette magát, és mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

– Ez komoly? Nem tudlak elképzelni, ahogy a tükör előtt állsz, és a „gyilkos pillantást" gyakorolod!

– Pedig nemegyszer megtettem.

Seamus megint megrázta a fejét.

– Jól van. De nem csak azért mentettelek meg attól a csajtól, hogy a Piton-gúnyvigyorról beszélgessünk, Qui-Harry. Én csak… hát… tudod, ebben az évben én lettem a kviddicscsapat kapitánya, és te… te vagy a legjobb fogó, aki valaha létezett, és, nézd, haver, úgy gondoltuk, hogy jó lenne, ha megint repülnél.

Harry megpördült, és a szemébe nézett.

– Seamus! – mondta komolyan, és megragadta a barátja vállát. – Nem.

Semaus meglepetten és zavarodottan pislogott.

– Mi nem?

– Nem veszem el a helyedet. Te vagy a csapat fogója, és…

– Nézd, Harry. George, Fred, Angelina és Katie nélkül csak én és Ron maradtunk a csapatban, és nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy szeretnék fogó maradni. Azt hiszem, jobb lennék hajtónak, és még úgy is marad hely két terelőnek és két másik hajtónak is – mondta Seamus. – Szükségünk van rád.

– Nézd, Seamus, nem tudom – Harry megvakarta a nyakát. – Rengeteg RAVASZ szintű órám van, és jobban szeretnék a tanulmányaimra összpontosítani, mint hogy minden nap edzésekre járjak…

Seamus arcáról leolvadt a mosoly.

– Igen, tudom, hogy ez nem könnyű, de szükségünk van rád, és te fantasztikus vagy. Azt hiszem, el lehetne intézni, hogy ne kelljen részt venned minden edzésen. Kérlek, Harry!

Harry ingerülten felnyögött.

– Nem hiszem, hogy szeretném, Seamus.

– De hiszen szeretsz repülni, Harry. És most megint lehetőséged lenne! – játszotta ki Seamus az adut, azt az egyetlen okot említve, amit Harry nem tudott figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Arca egy pillanatra megrándult, és lassan, idegesen bólintott.

– Jól van, megpróbálom – adta meg magát.

_Nagyon_ szeretett repülni.

* * *

Kevesebb mint egy hétbe tartott elkészíteni a „próbamerengőt" Ron számára, de Harry egyszerűen képtelen volt megkérni volt barátját, hogy nézzen bele a tálba. Ahányszor Ron közelébe került, mindig elvesztette a bátorságát, és egyszerűen nem értette, miért. Hát nem akarta, hogy Ron lássa, hogy _megértse_, mit tett?

De igen, válaszolt magának. Más gondja volt. Ha megmutatja Ronnak ezeket az emlékeket, azzal kimutatja, hogy megbízik benne, elfogadja a veszélyt, amit a kitárulkozás jelent valaki olyan előtt, aki korábban megkínozta és megszégyenítette, még akkor is, ha akkor nem tudta, hogy ő volt az. Harry bizonytalanul felsóhajtott.

Talán még nincs itt az ideje, hogy megmutassa Ronnak azokat az emlékeket. Talán jobb, ha vár még egy kicsit. Talán jobb, ha soha nem mutatja meg neki. A merengő teljesen készen volt, és jól működött, Harry tudta, már jó néhányszor leellenőrizte. Sikerült kettéosztania azokat az emlékeket, és kiszűrnie azokat a részeket, amiket titokban akart tartani Ron előtt. Nem volt egyszerű: sokszor észrevette, hogy egy bizonyos emlék több másikat is magával vont a tálba, és Harry kénytelen volt őket újra meg újra kitörölni, míg végül csak az maradt benne, amire szüksége volt.

Hát jó. Nem mutatja meg Ronnak, döntötte el végül, aztán majdnem minden fáklyát eloltott a szobában, és belebújt az ágyba.

Munkája mégsem volt teljesen felesleges: most már sokkal jobban megértette az emberi elme működését – és végre érteni kezdte, miről beszélt a gyógyító, mikor Perselus emlékeinek elvesztését magyarázta. Az ember fejében nem egyedülálló emlékek vannak, hanem hálót alkotnak, és minden emlék szorosan kötődik ehhez a hálóhoz. És most nem először, Harry elcsodálkozott, hogy Perselus nem őrült meg ekkora emlékveszteség után.

Harry lehunyta a szemét, és tervezni kezdte az emlékek azon hálóját, amit majd elhelyez a merengőben Perselus számára.

Lesznek ott emlékek a múlt évről, ez biztos. Emlékek a közös kalandokról és tapasztalatokról, emlékek a sakkpartikról és a hosszú beszélgetésekről, emlékek a fájdalomról és a vigasztalásról, és végül a Rémálom kúria emléke: Voldemort, halálfalók, verések, megaláztatás, éhezés, az első bizonytalan fegyverszünet, később béke, még később barátság, és a fordulópontok, a közös fájdalom, a kínzások…

A borotva vágásai, Tormenta, Cruciatus, rúgások, ütések …

Mire észrevette volna, Harry hirtelen újra ebben az emlékben találta magát: halálfalók, fekete talárok mozognak a gyenge fáklyafényben; őrült, hangos kiabálás, Voldemorté. A Legnagyobb Rohadék csalódott volt.

– _Crucio!_ – az átok telibe találta Harryt, aki ijedtében felkiáltott. – Nem tűrök több hibát, Féregfark. Tudod, nagyon, nagyon türelmes voltam veled – meglendítette a pálcáját, és a Cruciatus fájdalma újra erősödni kezdett Harry mellkasában. – Elnéztem neked Piton menekülését – újabb suhintás. – Elnéztem neked, hogy másodszor is megmenekültek. – Pettigrew most már tele torokból üvöltött az elviselhetetlen fájdalomtól. – Elnéztem neked a hibákat, amit a Black házban, és később a Roxfort Expressznél elkövettél. – Újabb legyintés, újabb sikoly. – De ez a hír, hogy Potter életben van – ez egyedül a te hibád, senki másé! Te küldted a halálos átkot arra a fiúra! El kellett volna mondanod, hogy az életeddel tartoztál neki! – Leeresztette a pálcáját, és Harry ijedtében összerezzent. Valahogy tudta, hogy mi fog következni, de nem akarta látni, nem, nem, nem!

– Mikor meghallottad a hírt, ijedtedben elmenekültél, Féregfark – sziszegte dühösen a kígyószerű szörnyeteg. – Tényleg azt hitted, hogy nem találok rád? – az apró emberke arcába hajolt. – Tényleg azt hitted, hogy túlélheted?

– NE! – sikoltott fel Harry. – Ne! Ne tedd…! – de senki nem hallotta.

– _Adava Kedavra._

Voldemort szavai halkak voltak, mégis mindennél erősebben csapódtak Harrybe, és úgy érezte, mintha valami felrobbant volna a mellkasában, fájdalmasabban, mint amire a Cruciatus képes, és ő csak sikoltott és sikoltott, míg végre rászakadt a sötétség, és beburkolta a puha, selymes eszméletlenség.

* * *

– Parvati, szaladj el McGalagonyért – mondta Hermione remegő hangon. – Ron, Seamus, Colin, Dean, Neville, segítsetek betörni ezt az ajtót.

Újabb fájdalmas sikoly visszhangzott végig a lassan megtelő klubhelységen. Ahogy az első rémült kiáltások felhangzottak az egyébként békés estében, Hermione azonnal tudta, hogy valami szörnyűség folyik. A klubhelységben ücsörgött, egyedül, és tanulni próbált, mikor meghallotta a kiáltást, és azonnal Harry ajtajánál termett, hogy betörje, de nem sikerült neki. A Harry szobájába vezető ajtó erősen zárva volt, és a záró varázslatok elég erősek volt ahhoz, hogy segítség nélkül ne tudjon áttörni rajtuk. Betört a hatodéves fiú hálóterembe, és Neville karját megragadva felverte az egész dühös társaságot.

– Harryvel… Harryvel valami baj van. Kérlek, segítsetek! – kiabálta, és Neville hagyta magát lerángatni a klubhelységbe. A többiek a hátuk mögött tántorogtak.

De eddigre már majdnem mindenki ébren volt.

– Hogy akarod betörni? Meg kell várnunk a tanárnőt! – tiltakozott Seamus.

– Próbáljuk meg egyszerre kimondani a varázsigét – szólalt meg hirtelen Neville, de a szobából érkező hangos NEM! kiáltás megdermesztette őket. A döbbenetük jó pár másodpercig tartott.

– Istenem – suttogta Dean, és Ron elsápadt.

– Quiet! – sikoltotta Hermione, és verni kezdte az ajtót az öklével. – Quiet, ébredj fel! Kérlek, ébredj fel! Ez csak egy álom, Quiet, Quiet… – zokogni kezdett, és lassan térdre esett. – Quiet – most már nyíltan sírt a bezárt ajtó előtt.

Ron letérdelt mellé, és átölelte a vállát.

– Gyere, Hermione, hadd nyissák ki a többiek az ajtót. Útban vagy. – Hermione bólintott, de nem tudott mozdulni. Ron óvatosan félrehúzta.

A sikoly hirtelen elhallgatott a bezárt szobában, és ijesztő csend hullott a klubhelységre, amit csak Hermione halk zokogása zavart meg.

Egy hangos dörrenés vágta ketté a néma csendet.

– Álljatok félre! – hangzott fel McGalagony hangja a Kövér Dáma portréja felől. A tanárnő Harry ajtajához sietett, és ráfogta a pálcáját. – Minerva McGalagony professzor, ennek az iskolának a tanára, parancsolja, hogy nyílj ki, _azonnal_! – kiáltott fel, és a pálcájával az ajtó felé vágott.

A következő pillanatban már bent is voltak, Hermione a tanárnő nyomában.

– Quiet! – kiáltott fel, mikor meglátta a vékony, összegömbölyödött testet az ágy mellett. – Quiet, jól vagy? – suttogta, és letérdelt Harry mellé.

– Óvatosan, Miss Granger – McGalagony hangja ijedtnek tűnt. – Nem tudhatjuk, mi történt vele.

Hermione bólintott. – El kell vinnünk a gyengélkedőbe.

Pálcája egy apró intésével McGalagony elővarázsolt egy hordágyat, és rálebegtette Harryt.

– Miss Granger, maga velem jön. Ti meg, fiúk, menjetek vissza a hálótermetekbe. Mr. Piton holnapra jobban lesz – hessegette el a tömeget Harry ajtaja elől. A diákok halkan suttogva elindultak a lépcsők felé, és lassan mindenki eltűnt Ron mellől.

Ő nem ment velük.

Mikor a szemei megakadtak Harry merengőjén, már akkor tudta, hogy nem megy velük. Bele kell néznie abba a merengőbe. Igen, tudta, hogy nem szép dolog, de meg akarta érteni, újra részt akart venni a barátja életében, kerüljön bármibe is. Miután mindenki elment, gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, és közelebb lépett a tálhoz.

Még soha ezelőtt nem látott merengőt. Harry volt az első, akitől hallott róla, mikor negyedikben belenézett Dumbledore merengőjébe.

Semmi mást nem kell tennie, csak belenézni a tálban kavargó ezüstös ködbe.

Mély lélegzetet vett, és a tál fölé hajolt.

Az ezüstös folyadékféleség először nem mutatott semmilyen életjelet, és Ron közelebb hajolt. Minden kavarogni kezdett körülötte, erős rántást érzett, és a következő pillanatban eltávolodott a biztonságot jelentő Roxforttól – időben, térben, testben és lélekben is.

* * *

Ron egy sötét szobában volt, amit alig néhány fáklya fénye világított meg, és három embert vett észre, akik a kandalló előtt ültek. Mikor közelebb lépett, a látványtól kis híján elájult.

Harry Potter, Perselus Piton és Dumbledore volt ez a három ember, de Harry… Harry még mindig úgy nézett ki, mint Harry, nem pedig mint az a Quietus, akit a múlt évben látott először, és Piton is olyan furcsa volt: sápadt arcán nyomát sem látta a szokásos hidegségnek, szemei vörösek voltak, és az arcán tisztán látszottak a könnyek nyomai.

Ron hallotta, hogy Dumbledore megszólal.

– _Pontosan. Caramel Lucius Malfoy hatása alatt áll, és ő akar a Roxfort igazgatójává válni._

– _De hát… az katasztrófa lenne! – _kiáltott fel az emlék-Harry rémülten.

Dumbledore hirtelen Ron felé nézett, aki ijedtében ugrott egyet.

– _Igen, az lenne – _bólintott az emlék-Dumbledore. – _Másrészt viszont, ha elárultam volna nekik, hogy te élsz, kivallattak volna a minisztériumban, és miután Perselus…_

– _Már beszéltem neki a minisztérium vallatási szokásairól, és a magának tett vallomásomról is. Úgyhogy nyugodtan folytathatja. – _Piton olyan furcsa volt. Olyan emberi…

– _Hát akkor… hadd fejezzem így ki magam: nem akartalak átadni nekik, hogy kivizsgálják az ügyedet. És ha egyszer rájönnek, hogy életben vagy… _– Ron nagyon jól tudta, hogyan folynak a minisztérium kivizsgálásai. Mostanra már azt is tudta, hogy ez, amit most néz, valamikor még az ötödik év kezdete előtt történt, mert Harry még mindig Harry volt, de a fogsága után, mert ő és Piton… olyan barátilag ültek egymás mellett, egy takaró alatt. És mindkettőjüket zúzódások borították, az arcukon, a nyakukon, a kezeiken. Harry nyakán a kígyószerű sebhelyek még vörösek voltak. Ron megborzongott.

– _Ez azt jelenti… azt jelenti, hogy soha többé nem lehetek önmagam… _– motyogta hirtelen Harry. – _Voldemort meg akar ölni, a minisztérium meg akar kínozni… – _Ron megint megborzongott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy ő TUDJA, mi történik majd néhány hónap múlva. – _El kell rejtőznöm vagy el kell változtatnom magam… Miért kellett egyáltalán túlélnem? Csak normális életet szeretnék, félelem és fenyegetés nélkül, nem akarok rejtőzködni, vagy valami ilyesmi…_

Ron közelebb lépett, hogy megvigasztalja, vagy hogy mondjon valami megnyugtatót, de akkor az emlék-Piton Harry vállára tette a kezét.

– _Harry, Harry, nyugodj meg. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az igazgató úr már kitalált valamit. Hallgassuk meg az ő ötletét, és azután majd közösen eldöntjük, hogy mit tegyünk, jó? Albus?_

Ron az igazgató felé fordult, de mostanra már pontosan tudta, mi lesz a válasz.

– _Már meg is tettem néhány előkészületet, Perselus. Ha visszafogadod Harryt a családodba, James varázslata megtörik, és ő úgy fog kinézni, mint ahogy az örökbefogadás nélkül kinézne._

– _Úgy érti, úgy fogok kinézni, mint az apám?_ – az emlék-Harry erre teljesen megrémült. Ron hirtelen elszégyellte magát. Az egész jelenet olyan… furcsa volt. Korábban, ha eszébe jutott Harry döntése, soha nem gondolta át Harry akkori helyzetét. Soha nem gondolta, hogy ezek a változások így megrázhatták a barátját. Közben Dumbledore folytatta.

– …_Csak mi tudjuk az igazságot. Mi hárman. Senki más. És nem akarom, hogy bárki más megtudja._

– _De… de… mi lesz Ronnal és Hermionéval? _– Harry nagyon idegesnek tűnt. – _Ők a barátaim. Tudniuk kell!_

Ronnak leesett az álla. Harry azt _akarta_, hogy tudják! Hirtelen nagyon hülyének érezte magát. Olyan önző volt! Harryt megkínozták, kis híján megölték, és ő, Ron, úgy viselkedett, mint egy ötéves gyerek! És most minden annyira nyilvánvalónak tűnt. Az egészet titokban tartották, és ez veszélyes titok volt – ő pedig igazán nem bizonyult méltónak arra, hogy tudjon egy ilyen titkot.

– _Harry, tudom, hogy kegyetlenségnek tűnik, amit mondok, de nem árulhatod el nekik. Mindenki számára veszélyes lenne. – _És igen, most már Ron is egyetértett az igazgatóval. És minden további szavával.

– …_Egy ilyen tudás komoly veszélybe sodorhatná őket… Már maga a tény, hogy veled barátkoznak, gyanús lenne. Tudod, Harry, még az is előfordulhat, hogy a minisztérium vagy Voldemort kivallatja őket a haláloddal kapcsolatban, csak mert a barátaid…_

– _Ó, Istenem… Erre soha nem gondoltam… – _suttogta Harry. – _De ez azt jelenti, hogy kénytelen leszek mindent elölről kezdeni._

– _De újra összebarátkozhatsz velük – _mondta Piton.

– _Igen, mint a TE fiaddal, Ron biztosan rohanni fog velem barátkozni… – _csattant fel Harry. – _Túlságosan sok benne ehhez az előítélet. Elfogom veszíteni…_

Harry tudta… Ronnak rosszul volt magától saját hülyesége miatt. Ráadásul Harry erősen alábecsülte a helyzetet. Nem csak elveszítette Ront, hanem ami még rosszabb, Ron az ellensége lett.

A következő képeket nézve ez egyre világosabbá vált előtte. Az első találkozásuk a Czikornyai és Patzában… Az első átváltoztatástan óra, mikor Harry megpróbált barátságosan viselkedni… aztán Ron beszólásai (és sok volt belőlük), Ron zuhanása a seprűről – Harry seprűjéről! Aztán később az egész roxmortsi eset, kegyetlensége és Harry kiszolgáltatottsága… Most végignézhette, ahogy Harryt lassan elönti a pánik, láthatta a kétségbeesést a szemében, a félelem és a megalázottság könnyeit, és szeretett volna ráordítani az emlékbeli önmagára, megállítani, tenni valamit, de persze nem tudott, képtelen volt bármit is tenni, és hirtelen egy kicsiny kínzókamrában találta magát, szemtől szembe Voldemorttal.

Egy pillanatra Ronnak elállt a szívverése. Ki akart lépni, el akart menekülni, de nem tudott. Beleragadt az emlékbe. Kétségbeesetten próbált kiszabadulni, egy ajtót keresett, vagy egy ablakot, hogy megszabaduljon, de nem látott egyet sem. Harry halk nyögései és a Sötét Nagyúr kegyetlen megjegyzései visszhangzottak a fülében. Ron remegni kezdett, és a földre zuhant.

Valaki mellé lépett, és megint meghallotta Voldemort hangját.

– _Örülök, hogy végre élvezi. _– Piton állt mellette, de nem az a Piton, akit a bájital órákról ismert. Most egy összevert, véres, piszkos, megkínzott embert látott, aki zokogva nézett valamit – és mikor Ron követte a pillantását, és megpillantotta Harry testét, többé már nem volt képes visszatartani magát.

– Harry, Harry – sírta, és a barátjához lépett, mintha ezzel segíthetne rajta, de tehetetlen volt, és a kínzás egyre csak folytatódott, és egy bizonyos idő után, ami Ron számára napoknak tűnt, a földre zuhant, és a következő pillanatban Piton is mellé térdelt, óvatosan a karjaiba emelte az összetört testet, a vállára támasztotta Harry fejét, belecsavarta a saját ruháiba, és levitte a cellába. Ron követte őket. A professzor leült egy sarokba, Harryt a karjában tartva, és most már nyíltan sírt. Ron nézte, ahogy a férfi betakarja magukat egy nagyon piszkos köpennyel, szórakozottan simogatni kezdi a fiú haját, és vég nélkül ismételgeti:

– _Minden rendben lesz, Harry, minden rendben lesz…_ – és a hangjából Ron megértette, hogy Piton nem reménykedett semmiben, hogy rettegett Harryért, de hogy lehetett ő, Ron olyan kegyetlen? Olyan gyerekes?

– _Harry?_ – hallotta most Piton halk hangját.

– _Fáj – _Harry remegett, és még Ron is összerezzent. – _Mindenhol éget.. az egész testem.. bőröm…_

És ekkor Piton valami meglepőt tett: ringatni kezdte Harryt, ahogy egy anya ringatná a gyermekét.

– _Csitt. Próbálj aludni._

– _Tanár úr, azt hiszem, meg fogok halni… sajnálom…_

– _Minden rendben lesz, Harry. Csak pihenj egy kicsit. Nem, Harry. Minden rendben lesz. Hidd el nekem._

– _Sajnálom… Egyedül kell hagynom, és úgy sajnálom…_

– _Nem, Harry…_ – és Piton most már tényleg sírt, és ettől Ron szíve fájdalmasan összeszorult, és ő is leült melléjük, és sírt, csakúgy, mint Piton, hangtalanul, mélyen, gyászolva a múltat, a hibáit, a bűneit, amelyek most már teljesen elválasztották Harrytől, talán örökre.

És ekkor egy újabb érzés kerítette hatalmába: a remény egy szikrája. A reményé, hogy Piton meglátja ezeket az emlékeket, és újra megérti és elfogadja majd Harryt, mert az a férfi, aki mellett most ült, méltó volt rá, hogy szeressék, hogy Harry szeresse, és Harrynek szüksége van a vigaszra, amit csak tőle kaphatott meg, mert azok a Voldemort poklában töltött napok összekovácsolták őket…


	11. Chapter 11

**Fordította: Patka  
****Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

11. fejezet – Soha többé**

* * *

Harry szerencsétlen rémálma után McGalagony első dolga az volt, hogy megváltoztatta a szobája körüli védőbűbájokat úgy, hogy Hermionénak bármikor szabad bejárást biztosítson.

Miután Harryt kiengedték a gyengélkedőről, az első dolga az volt, hogy néhány új védőbűbájt vont szobája köré, erős némító bűbájokat, hogy megvédje, ami magánéletéből megmaradt. Bölcsen cselekedett: a rémálmok és víziók tovább folytatódtak, és nem akarta, hogy háztársai tudjanak róluk. Semmit nem tudott tenni, hogy megállítsa őket, Madame Pomfrey sem tudott semmit adni a megelőzésükre, Perselust nem törődött vele, Harrynek pedig semmi szüksége nem volt arra, hogy hűhót csapjanak körülötte. Ennek ellenére majdnem minden reggel az első útja az igazgató irodájába vezetett, ahol mindent elmondott neki, amit a víziókból Voldemort terveiről megtudott. A rémálmok azonban a saját problémái voltak, soha nem beszélt róluk senkinek, csupán Hermione tudott a létezésükről.

Ó, és Perselus, de őt tényleg nem érdekelte. Már nem.

Ahogy az idő telt, a szeptember októberbe fordul, és Harry egyre fáradtabbnak érezte magát. Alig volt egy nyugodt éjszakája, túlterhelték házi feladatokkal, és mindennek tetejébe még ott voltak a kviddics edzések is, amelyeken Seamus korábbi ígérete ellenére részt kényszerült venni. És úgy tűnt Hermione kivételével senki nem veszi észre, milyen állapotban van, de… Ezzel is volt némi probléma. Miután Harry visszatért a gyengélkedőről, akadt néhány kemény összeszólalkozásuk.

– Nem kellett volna hagynod, hogy mindenki megtudja milyen rossz állapotban vagyok! – kiabálta barátjának. – Gyűlölöm, hogy mindig a figyelem közepében vagyok, most pedig még sajnálnak is… Gyűlölöm ezt! Miért tetted? Miért nem hagytál egyszerűen magamra?

– De Quiet… sikoltoztál, és szenvedtél… Annyira féltem… – hebegte Hermione.

– Nem érdekel! – kiabálta Harry vissza. – Gyűlölöm, hogy mindnyájan beavatkoztok az életembe! NEM! Az én életem, az én dolgom, maradjatok ki belőle!

– De…

– Nincs de! Hagyjál békén! – mondta Harry és otthagyta Hermionét az átváltoztatástan-terem melletti szobában a földbe gyökerezve.

Ez volt az első összetűzés, amelyet hamarosan hasonlóak követtek, míg végül sikerült komolyan megsértenie Hermionét. Attól kezdve végre békén hagyták.

Igen, Harry pontosan tudta, hogy Hermione csak segíteni akart. De végtelenül zavarta a tény, hogy a majdnem mindenki szánakozó pillantásokkal méregette. Nem volt olyan nyápic! Senkinek a szánalmára nem volt szüksége!

De a fáradtság nem szűnt, és Harry hamarosan észrevette, hogy az órákon többé nem tud lépést tartani a többiekkel. Az első figyelmeztető jel az volt, amikor mágiatörténet órán elaludt. És amióta a haladó történelem olyan kis létszámú volt, hogy csak öt hatodéves vett rajta részt, még Binns sem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy az asztalon alszik.

– Miss Garnier, kérem, ébressze fel Mr. Pitont – mondta Hermionénak, és közelebb lebegett Harryhez. – És kísérje le a gyengélkedőre.

Binns professzor számára az, hogy Harry elaludt az óráján, egyértelmű jele volt annak, hogy beteg. Harry összerezzent, amikor Hermione gyengéden megszorította a vállát, de annyira fáradt volt, hogy gondolkozás nélkül követte a lányt. Csupán akkor kezdett tiltakozni, amikor már a gyengélkedőn voltak, és végül együtt tértek vissza a történelem órára. A helyzet elég kellemetlen volt ahhoz, hogy legközelebb ne aludjon el, de a következő bűbájtan óra végére már tudta, hogy gyorsan megoldást kell találnia a problémára, mert semmire sem emlékezett abból, amit az órán tanultak.

Ebédnél Harry Ares mellé ült.

– Szörnyen nézel ki – jegyezte meg a barátja. – Mi történt? Újabb rémálom?

– Nem – hazudta Harry, és a levese fölé hajolt. – A tanulás.

– Á! – bólintott Ares. – Értem. Talán le kellene adnod pár órát. A történelmet vagy a gyógynövénytant…

– Ezek okozzák a legkisebb gondot – motyogott vissza Harry. – A többi meg túl fontos ahhoz, hogy leadjam.

Ares leeresztette a villáját.

– És mi történt közted és Hermione között? Úgy tűnik, kerül téged.

– Semmi közöd hozzá! –csattant fel. – Kérdezd őt, ha annyira kíváncsi vagy – tette hozzá, aztán felpattant, és ebédjét félbeszakítva kiment a teremből.

Pár perccel később már lehiggadt annyira, hogy rájöjjön, milyen hülyén viselkedett, de nem érezte magát elég erősnek, hogy visszatérjen a nagyterembe, az étvágya pedig már amúgy is elment. Mérgében beleütött a falba az öklével.

– Francba – mondta, ahogy a szilárd kő találkozott az ujjaival. – Francba! – ismételte, ahogy a váratlan fájdalomtól és a ingerültségtől kicsordult a könnye.

– Harry? – kérdezte mögüle egy óvatos hang. Felsóhajtott.

– Igen, Ron?

Ex-barátja kényelmetlenül toporgott.

– Láttam, hogy sietősen hagytad el a nagytermet. Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy segíthetek-e.

– Nem, nem tudsz. – válaszolta Harry hidegen, anélkül, hogy megfordult volna.

– Rendben – mondta Ron, és lépteiből Harry hallotta, hogy elment. Egy rövid pillanatig azt gondolta, hogy Ron megsértődött, de hangjának tónusában semmi nem utalt erre. Nyugodt volt, és megértő, valami teljesen Ron-szerűtlen és Harry tényleg elképedt.

Talán Ron kezd felnőni? Merengett el magában. Tényleg, Ron viselkedése az elmúlt napokban sokkal érettebbnek tűnt, mint bármikor ezelőtt. Osztálytársaival ellentétben békén hagyta Harryt, nem tett fel hülye kérdéseket, nem bámult rá aggodalmasan, és most első alkalommal a segítségét is felajánlotta, majd amikor érezte Harry vonakodását, nem erőltette. Hónapok óta először Harry úgy gondolta, talán elfogadja a bocsánatkérését. Tartozott Frednek is, és talán ha elfogadja Ron óvatos segítő kezét, valamit talán visszafizethet neki.

Mi okozhatta Ron váratlan pálfordulását? Talán az az átkozott vízió-baleset? Vagy Fred halála? Nem, hiszen a temetés után beszéltek, és akkor nem úgy tűnt, hogy Ron bármit is megértett volna. Harry végül feladta. Ron megváltozott. És ez volt a fontos.

Szerette volna leellenőrizni Ron újonnan felfedezett megértő magatartását, így elhatározta, hogy haladó átváltoztatástanon melléül, mivel Hermione – érthető módon – mérges volt rá, Neville pedig inkább Parvati társaságát választotta az övé helyett. Ron felhúzta a szemöldökét, amikor Harry lehuppant mellé, de nem tiltakozott.

– Szia, Ron – köszönt halkan. – Nem zavar, ha ideülök?

– Persze, hogy nem – válaszolta Ron csendesen. – Megtiszteltetés.

– Gúnyolódsz? – préselt ki magából Harry egy félmosolyt.

– Nem – válaszolt Ron komolyan. – Csak örülök, Quietus – helyezte a hangsúlyt az utolsó szóra.

– _Quietus_? – nézett rá Harry kérdően.

– Quietus – bólintott Ron határozottan.

Hosszú percekig szó nélkül bámulták egymást. McGalagony megérkezése zökkentette ki őket ebből a furcsa kábulatból.

– Most, hogy végre befejeztük és átnéztük a normál szintű átváltoztatás bűbájait és elméletét, szeretnék néhány komoly előkészületet tenni az elkövetkező hónapokra. A bűbájok, amiket tanulni és használni fogunk, mind fizikálisan, mind mentálisan nagyon kimerítőek. Azok, akik a teremben ülnek – nézett körül komolyan –, bizonyára emlékeznek az előző év tananyagára, amely magában foglalt nem egy elméleti munkát a mágikus és nem mágikus átváltoztatásokról valamint ezek átmeneteiről. Ebben az évben azt tanuljuk meg, hogyan alkalmazhatjuk ezeket a bűbájokat. De újra mondom – állt meg, és arca még komolyabbá vált –: ez a munka jó fizikai és szellemi állapotot követel meg. _Jót_ – ismételte meg, és egyenesen Harryre nézett. – Azt javaslom, így készüljenek november első hetére, amikor az aktuális átváltoztatások oktatása elkezdődik.

Harry felsóhajtott. Tökéletesen megértette a tanárnő burkolt célzását. De volt néhány gond. Nem tudott aludni, és nem volt étvágya. Fizikai állapota minden volt, csak nem jó.

Még mindig erre gondolt, amikor óra után a professzor mellélépett.

– Mr. Piton, egy pillanatra.

Harry lehajtott fejjel maradt hátra. Tudhatta volna…

– Igen, tanárnő?

– Tényleg sajnálom, Mr. Piton, de nem hinném, hogy megfelelő fizikai állapotban lenne, hogy…

– Nem! – rántotta fel Harry a fejét. – Novemberre jól leszek, ígérem! De nem akarok leadni még egy haladó órát, kérem…

McGalagony sóhajtott, és megbillentette a fejét.

– Nem az órákra gondoltam.

Harry kíváncsisága végül győzedelmeskedett a szégyen felett és a szemeibe nézett.

– Akkor mire?

– Nem hiszem, hogy a kviddicsezés olyan jó ötlet lenne.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Ez nem egészen az én döntésem volt, tanárnő – mondta boldogtalanul. – De azt hiszem, a csapatnak szüksége van rám. Nem akarom magukra hagyni őket. Majdnem mindenki új, Ron az egyetlen, aki ugyanazon a poszton maradt, Seamus most hajtót játszik, és nagyon kényelmetlenül érzi magát az új szerepben, a terelők, habár nagyon jók, sokkal jobban érzik magukat a földön mint a seprűn, a három hajtó teljesen képtelen összehangoltan mozogni, a kapitány pedig még csak egy éve kviddicsezik, csakúgy mint Ron… És az első meccsünk a Hollóháttal tíz nap múlva lesz. – Harry mélyet lélegzett és összeráncolta a homlokát. – Nem léphetek ki. Most nem, és talán ebben az évben sem. Tartozom nekik. Beleegyeztem, hogy játszom, tanárnő.

McGalagony arca váratlanul szomorú és fáradt kifejezést öltött.

– Ez nem úgy hangzott, mintha játszani szeretne, Mr. Piton – mondta nem sokkal később.

– Mert nem is akarok – válaszolta Harry egyszerűen. – Nem tudom, miért egyeztem bele, hogy megint játsszak…

– És mi van a seprűjével? Ha jól tudom, Mr. Weasley használja az önét. Úgy tervezi, hogy visszakéri?

– Viccel, tanárnő? – kérdezte Harry elképedten. – A Shell Mágikus Nemzetközi társaság egyik átkozott tulajdonosa vagyok, a Potter család örököse és így tovább! – csattant fel. Gyűlölt gazdagnak lenni. Gyűlölte, mert volt egy dolog, amit nem tudott pénzzel megvenni: szeretetet. Még pontosabban: Perselus szeretetét.

– Vigyázzon a nyelvére, Mr. Piton – emelte fel McGalagony a mutatóujját, de a szemei mosolyogtak. – Szóval, mi van a seprűjével?

Harry vállat vont.

– Holnap kapom meg. Nimbusz 2100-as.

– Nimbusz? Miért nem választott egy másik Tűzvillámot?

– Ez igazságtalan lenne a többi játékossal szemben – válaszolta Harry halkan.

– De Mr. Weasley…

– Ő nem tudja a seprű előnyét kihasználni. Így hát ez nem igazságtalanság.

– Értem – McGalagony végre igazából is elmosolyodott, aztán arckifejezése megint elsötétült. – Mr. Piton, ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem kell jobban felkészülnie a következő átváltoztatástan órákra. Többet kell ennie és aludnia.

– Tudom! – kiáltott fel Harry. – De hogyan? – tette hozzá mérgesen.

– Bizonyára az Álomtalan Álom…

– Régen nem használom – szakította félbe Harry. – Majdnem függő is lettem tőle.

– Akkor hogyan boldogult az előző évben?

Harry majdnem kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de a szavak megrekedtek a torkában. Válaszolhatná, hogy „_Perselusszal aludtam_"? A puszta gondolattól, hogy kimondja ezeket a szavakat, elvörösödött. Zavarában azt sem tudta, hogy nevessen-e, vagy sírjon.

– Perselus segített – nyögte ki nagy nehezen.

Szerencséjére a professzor félreértelmezte pirulását, azt gondolta, hogy a szomorúság jele, és Harry vállára tette a kezét.

– Tudom, hogy most ráadásul még nehezebb, de megtalálja a saját útját, hogy egyedül is boldoguljon…

– Próbálom – suttogta Harry. – De olyan nehéz…

Csöndesen sétáltak együtt a nagyterembe.

Ezen az éjszakán Harrynek megint víziója volt.

A szokásos kínzásokkal és fájdalommal kezdődött: Voldemort tudatában volt annak, hogy valaki kiszolgáltatja a titkait, és úgy gyanította, hogy a kém követői között van. Perselusnak valóban igaza volt: az vén, paranoiás dög nem bízott a Veritaserumban, csak a fájdalomban. Harry elborzadt, amikor rájött, hogy Voldemort beteges félelme az igazságszérumtól még több fájdalmat okoz neki, mint ahogy valaha is gondolta volna.

Több mint két óra fizikai kínzás és egy gyilkos átok után Voldemort végre abbahagyta a kihallgatást, és elengedte követői többségét, csak a belső kört, legtöbbre tartott talpnyalóit tartotta vissza.

– És most, hogy megszabadultunk a kémektől és ellenségektől, senkinek nincs lehetősége, hogy figyelmeztesse a minisztériumi hivatalnokokat arra, hogy kiszabadítjuk legravaszabb szolgámat a Libertyből – Voldemort majdnem köpte az utolsó szót, és első alkalommal az életében, Harry egyetértett vele. Micsoda fonák ötlet, hogy egy börtönt szabadságnak hívnak? De nem volt ideje, hogy fonák szavakról és szándékokról gondolkodjon: ahogy a Sötét Lord bosszúsága eltűnt, kapcsolata Harryvel is ugyanolyan gyorsan meggyengült, és ott találta magát az ágya mellett, a földön. Pizsamája nedves volt a hideg izzadtságtól, izmai fájtak, és egész teste remegett a megrázkódtatás utóhatásától.

De nem volt ideje tétovázni vagy várni, amíg a fájdalom csökken. Talpra küzdötte magát, minden akaraterejét összegyűjtve felvett egy pulóvert, majd az igazgató irodája felé indult.

A klubhelyiség üres volt, és homályos, csak a kandalló mérges-vörös parazsa sugárzott némi fényt. Harry megborzongott, ahogy a nagy helyiség hideg levegője beszivárgott nedves ruhái alá. Átmászott a Rózsaszín Hölgy portréján, és megállt, hogy némi levegőhöz jusson. Mindene fájt. Mély sóhajjal indult előre; tántorogva hagyta maga mögött a Griffendél tornyot és az átváltoztatástan-termet, amikor megint meg kellett állnia. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy még képes megtenni még egy lépést remegő lábain. A falnak dőlt csöndesen átkozva gyengeségét, remegve a kimerültségtől, fájdalomtól és hidegtől, amikor egy még hidegebb hang hallatszott mögüle.

– Egy kis séta takarodó után, Mr. Potter?

A francba, gondolta Harry. Az újra visszatért szemét elkapta.

– Az igazgatóhoz kell mennem – mondta összeszorított foggal.

– Vissza kell térnie a hálóterembe, Po…

– Nem vagyok Potter, és meg kell találnom az igazgatót, most! – mondta Harry egy kicsit határozottabban, és megpróbálta ellökni magát a faltól.

– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől és… – de Perselus nem tudta befejezni. Harry lábai feladták, és a földre rogyott. Felnyögött a fájdalomtól. – Állj fel, fiú!

– Felállnék, ha tudnék… – csattant fel Harry.

– Potter! – kiáltotta Perselus mérgesen.

– Még mindig _Piton_!

– Mi folyik itt? – egy női hang. Harry felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében. McGalagony lakrésze előtt voltak.

– Potter… – kezdte Perselus, de Harry egyszerűen és kihasználta a stratégiai előnyt, hogy ahogy a házvezető tanára meglátta az alakját a padlón remegve, mellésietett és leguggolt, és rögtön mondani kezdte:

– Voldemort ki akarja szabadítani Malfoyt a Libertyből ma éjszaka – mondta, és felköhögött. – Nem tudom, hogy ő ott lesz-e vagy nem, de ha nem, akkor csak a belső kör megy, úgy húsz ember. Figyelmeztetnünk kell a minisztériumot.

McGalagony bólintott, és felállt.

– Perselus, kísérje Mr… – McGalagony rájuk nézett – az unokaöccsét a gyengélkedőre, és mondja meg Poppynak, hogy álljon készen. Én megkeresem az igazgatót.

– De hát… – akart Perselus tiltakozni, de McGalagony gyorsabb volt, és már el is tűnt a legközelebbi sarkon. A bájitalok mestere felsóhajtott. – Állj fel, fiú.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak röviden, gúnyosan felnevetett. Percek óta küzdött, hogy felálljon, és Perselus még csak észre sem vette!

– Azt mondtam, állj fel! – kiáltotta a férfi mérgesen, és megragadta Harry karját. Harry felkiáltott, ahogy a kemény szorítás összezáródott megkínzott izmai körül.

– Engedje el a karomat! – próbált kiszabadulni az erős kézből. – Fáj!

– Akkor állj fel!

– Nem tudok, nem látja? – De a vasmarok lábra rántotta. Harry sírni szeretett volna. – Engedjen el!

Perselus nem válaszolt, hanem a gyengélkedő felé kezdte vonszolni.

– ENGEDJE EL A KAROMAT! – kiabálta végül teljes tüdejéből.

– NEM! – ordította vissza Perselus.

– Miért? – kérdezte Harry hangja halkan. – Fájdalmat okoz.

– Ne legyél ilyen bőgőmasina, fiú – mondta Perselus gúnyolódva.

– Rohadék – sziszegte Harry. A következő pillanatban Piton a fal felé fordította, és az arcába hajolt.

– Ez harminc pont a Griffendéltől, Potter. És…

– Meg akar ütni? Akkor tegye! – mondta Harry nyugodtan. – Nem érdekel. Csak engedje el a karomat, maga szadista rohadék.

Harry tudta, hogy a szavai megengedhetetlenül gorombák. De vörös karikák ugráltak a szeme előtt, és hideg tűz égett a karjában, ahol Perselus szorította. Tehetetlen volt. Fájdalom égette, és kétségbeesett.

A markolás a karján nem lazult. Az egyetlen reakció Piton még erősebb szorítása volt. Harry alig tudta visszatartani a könnyeit.

– Rohadék, rohadék, rohadék – mondta, mintha révületben lenne, miközben a férfi tovább vonszolta a gyengélkedő felé. A hidegben úgy érezte, hogy a könnyei az arcán hihetetlenül forrók, és égetik felhevült bőrét. Az út végtelennek tetszett, a világ elhomályosult körülötte. Nem volt már teljesen tudatánál, amikor végül ágyba dugták, aztán valaki felkiáltott „Poppy, jöjjön!", és a megnyugtató sötétség elborította.

* * *

– Harry, jól vagy?

Harry először azt gondolta, Hermione hangját hallja, de aztán a titokzatos valaki megismételte a kérdést, és felismerte, hogy a Ericáé. Csalódottan nyögött fel.

– Mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte csukott szemmel.

– Látni szerettem volna, hogy jól vagy-e.

– Jól vagyok. Láttál. Most már mehetsz.

– Ne legyél ilyen goromba, Harry!

– Miért ne? – nyitotta ki a szemeit és Ericára nézett, aki odahajolt hozzá. – Borzalmasan érzem magam. És az engedélyem nélkül vagy itt…

– Aggódtam érted – mondta a lány.

– Aggódtál? – húzta fel mérgesen Harry a szemöldökét. – Nincs szükségem rá, hogy aggódj értem. Nem vagyunk még barátok sem.

– Ó, Harry – mosolygott Erica. – Hát nem látod, hogy fontos vagy a számomra?

Harry váratlanul felült.

– Nem, nem látom – kiáltotta. – Azt látom, hogy a nyomomban vagy, és szórakozni akarsz velem, de idefigyelj: nem érdekelsz.

– De… – tűnt el Erica mosolya.

– Nincs semmilyen de. Nem érdekelsz.

– Akkor rendben – ugrott talpra Erica. – De félreérted, ha azt hiszed, hogy az a sárvérű lány a barátnőd lesz. Ő csak…

– Fogd be! – kiáltott rá Harry. – És soha, SOHA ne merészeld még egyszer a jelenlétemben sárvérűnek hívni!

Erica arca kipirult.

– Aranyvérű vagy!

– Csak mint te, kis hülye! – Harry váratlan késztetést érzett, hogy megüsse. – Az anyám mugli születésű volt, csakúgy mint a tiéd!

– Mi-micsoda? – hebegte a lány. – Hogyan…?

– Hülye vagy – dőlt vissza Harry az ágyára. – Voldemort azért keresett téged, mert egy prófécia egy mugli születésű és egy aranyvérű leszármazottjáról beszél, vagy valami hasonló badarságról. Ez azt jelenti, hogy az anyád ugyanúgy mugli születésű, mint az enyém. Igazam van?

Erica nem válaszolt, csak elfordította a tekintetét.

– Szóval te is tudsz róla. Akkor még ostobább vagy, mint gondoltam. Ezzel az aranyvérű baromsággal akartál tetszeni nekem?

Vállvonás.

– Szóval nem érdekellek – mondta a lány hidegen. – Akkor el is megyek.

– Menj, ki tart vissza – vigyorodott el Harry és látta, hogy a lány elhagyja a kórházi szárnyat. Megrázta a fejét. Micsoda merő ostobaság!

Madam Pomfrey megérkezése szakította félbe a merengését. A javasasszony megállt az ágya mellett, és fölé hajolt.

– Jobban érzi magát, Mr. Piton?

– Igen, köszönöm – válaszolt Harry. – Jól vagyok…

– Szeretném látni a sebhelyeit – mondta a nő. – Le kell ellenőriznem…

– Nem hiszem, hogy szükséges lenne – szakította félbe Harry gyorsan. – Rendben vannak.

A javasasszony csípőre tette a kezét.

– Az én feladatom, hogy eldöntsem, hogy rendben vannak-e, vagy sem, fiatalember. Egy-kettő, vegye le a pizsama felsőjét! Közelebbről is meg akarom vizsgálni.

Harry sóhajtott, de engedelmeskedett. Nem volt oka ellenállni: a nő már amúgy is tudott a sebeiről.

– Már megint kendőző bűbáj, drágám? – rázta meg a fejét, ahogy Harry hibátlan bőrére nézett.

– Gyűlölöm, ha láthatóak – motyogta Harry bosszankodva.

A javasasszony bólintott és Leleplező Bűbájt küldött rá.

– Ó – mondta. – A sebhelyei tényleg rendben vannak – utánozta Harry előző motyogását – de van egy csúnya zúzódás a karján. Hadd nézzem csak… – óvatosan megérintette a megkínzott húst. Harry felszisszent. – Fáj?

Bólintott.

Madam Pomfrey elgondolkodva nézett Harryre.

– Ki volt az? – kérdezte halkan.

– Nem érdekes – nyelt Harry. – Ez semmi.

– Az izmai komolyan megsérültek.

– Hát, volt egy kis küzdelem, de nem…

– Mikor? – szakította félbe a nő.

– Tegnap este.

– A vízió előtt? – Harry megint bólintott a kérdésre. – Kivel találkozott a vízió után?

– Piton professzorral és McGalagony tanárnővel. Miért?

– Ki hozta ide? Perselus, ugye? – Madam Pomfrey lassan kezdett mérges lenni, Harry tisztán látta ennek nyomait arcán és összeszűkült szemein.

– Igen – motyogta.

– Ő volt az, nem?

– Ki? – próbálta elütni a kérdést egy másikkal, habár pontosan tudta, mire gondolt a nő.

– Perselus tette – mutatott Harry karjára. – Ugye?

Harry egy szót sem szólt, csupán ölében nyugtatott kezét nézte. Hallotta, hogy a nő elhagyja a termet, és később visszatér egy gyógyírral. Óvatosan a sérülésre kente.

– Pár napig fájni fog. Az erős szorítás kárt tett a különösen feszült izmokban, szóval próbáld meg egy darabig nem használni, rendben?

Harry idegesen bólintott és felhúzta a pizsama felsőjét.

– Most már elmehetek?

A javasasszony a szemét forgatta, de kezének rövid intésével az ajtó felé tessékelte Harryt.

– Elmehetsz.

* * *

Az igazgató irodája üres volt, amikor Perselus megérkezett. A bájitalok mestere dühösen horkant fel, és ült le az egyik karosszékre, amelyik a tömör íróasztal előtt állt. Az íróasztalon dokumentumok, akták, különböző színű tintákkal töltött kalamárisok, pennák és néhány apró ezüstös dolog tornyosult kusza összevisszaságban, tárgyak, amelyeket az öregember olyannyira szeretett. A karosszékben üldögélve Perselus ráébredt, hogy szinte soha nem volt egyedül ebben az irodában, vagy jobban mondva nincs emléke arról, hogy egyedül lett volna… Ami vitathatatlanul furcsa, tekintve, hogy majdnem húsz éve tanít az iskolában. Ez megerősítette a gyanúját, hogy soha nem volt Dumbledore bizalmas embere, nem is szólva arról, hogy a barátja lett volna… És most, ez az érzés feldühítette, habár a múltban amikor csak rádöbbent erre, minden alkalommal szomorúságot érzett.

Soha nem volt elég megbízható ahhoz, hogy megtudja Potter titkát, mindig úgy utasítgatták, mint egy nyavalygó gyereket: tedd ezt, tedd azt, védd meg, és menj, ha készen állsz, ha felkészültél… Felkészült! Valóságos csoda volt, hogy Voldemort nem ölte meg őt azon nyomban, miután megérkezett azon a sorsdöntő éjszakán… és később, amikor megint felszólították, hogy öljön, hogy megmutassa, kihez is hűséges valójában…

Talán inkább hálásnak kellene lennie Potternek, hogy a kölyök megkíméli őt a további kémkedéstől… De persze azt soha nem fogja megtudni, hogy a fogságukról és megmenekülésükről szóló kis mese igaz volt-e. Nagyon jól tudta, az emlékei örökre eltűntek. Ezt már Cassia hosszú és sikertelen próbálkozásai után is gyanította, amikor arra törekedtek, hogy felidézzen néhányat emlékei törölt részeiből.

A kandalló váratlanul felzúgott, és szikrák szálltak szerteszét a szobában. Perselus úgy érezte, megvakul a váratlan fényességtől. A következő pillanatban szemtől-szembe találta magát egy nagyon mérges Dumbledore-ral.

Az öregember arckifejezése még akkor is megijesztette Perselust, ha ezt soha nem ismerte volna be.

– Perselus – az igazgató hangja meglepően hideg és mély volt. – Mit tettél Harryvel múlt éjjel?

– Elvittem a kölyköt a gyengélkedőre, ahogy Minerva utasított – válaszolta, az igazgatóéhoz hasonló hideg hangon.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy Minerva utasítást adott arra, hogy bántalmazz egy olyan gyereket, akinek fájdalmai voltak. – Perselus az idős ember szemébe nézett. A mélykék szemek most olyan hidegek voltak, mint az Északi-sark.

– A te kis aranytojást tojó tyúkod panaszkodott a bánásmódom miatt, Albus?

– Perselus! – Dumbledore dühe hirtelen betöltötte a szobát, és a bájitaltanmester ereiben megfagyott a vér. Most már tisztán megértette, a Sötét Nagyúr miért félt annyira az igazgatótól. – Nem, Harry nem panaszkodott. De te – lépett Dumbledore közelebb, és Perselus ebben a pillanatban jobban félt tőle, mint Voldemorttól valaha is – te megsebesítetted.

– Ostobaság, Albus – csikorogta a szokásos határozottság nélkül.

– Ostobaság? – villámlottak a férfi szemei. – A fiú a Cruciatus utóhatásaitól szenvedett, izomrendszere sokkos volt, és feszült, a te gyengéd bánásmódod pedig olyan komoly károsodást okozott jobb karjának izmaiban, hogy Poppynak kellett kezelnie, és Harrynek még napokig fájdalmai lesznek! Mit gondoltál, mit csinálsz?

A kérdés ott lógott a levegőben, és teljes csönd telepedett az irodára. Végül az idős ember volt az, aki megtörte.

– Bármit is gondoltál, fegyelmi eljárást indítok ellened.

Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Ki akar rúgni, igazgató? – kérdezte jegesen.

Az öregember hangja hozzá hasonlóan jeges volt.

– Valóban kísértésbe jöttem, hogy ezt tegyem, professzor. De attól félek, hogy ezek között a körülmények között gyilkosság lenne. Ehelyett felállítok néhány szabályt, és ha valaha is meghallom, hogy nem tartod be, kirúglak, akár gyilkosság, akár nem.

– Hallgatom – A bájitalok mesterének hangja száraz és érzelmek nélküli volt.

– Először: soha ne közelíts megint Harryhez. Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzáérsz… – nem folytatta, de Perselus megrettent. Soha nem hallotta, hogy Dumbledore valakivel így bánt volna. – Másodszor: normálisabb leszel a tanulókkal. Leginkább az ifjú Longbottomra gondolok. Ő nem felelős azért, amit az apja tett ellened. Harmadszor: nem lehetsz többé a Mardekár házvezető tanára.

– De, Albus… – Perselust az utolsó szankció teljesen váratlanul érte.

– Nem. Nyilvánvalóan nem vagy eléggé felelősségteljes ahhoz, hogy gyerekekre felügyelj. Elfogult és felelőtlen viselkedésed egy tanulónak komoly fizikai sérülést okozott. Ezt nem engedhetem meg ebben az iskolában. Ó, és a fizetésed lecsökkentem 30-kal. A végső döntést természetesen a felügyelő bizottság hozza majd meg.

– Albus, én… – próbált Perselus kipréselni magából némi bocsánatkérést vagy magyarázatot, de az igazgató megint felemelte a kezét, hogy megállítsa.

– Most pedig elmehet, professzor.

Perselus úgy érezte, hogy a világ örvénylik körülötte. Elmehet? Felfüggesztik? De… miért?

Igen, egy kicsit nyers volt tegnap a Potter kölyökkel, de… hát persze. Az igazgató jobban kedveli a kölyköt nála. Nincs ebben semmi váratlan. Albus üdvöskéje, a legdrágalátosabb griffendéles!

Ahogy elhagyta az irodát, a kezdeti rémület egyre mélyebb és mélyebb dühvé változott. Mire elérte a lakosztályát, már majdnem felrobbant.

Megint!

Szóval ahhoz elég jó volt, hogy felügyeljen a kölyökre, amíg félrevezették, elég jó volt ahhoz, hogy kémkedjen, hogy a rendnek dolgozzon, hogy kockáztassa az életét, hogy tanítson, hogy főzeteket főzzön… kavarogtak a gondolatok a fejében

Menjen mindenki az ördögbe ebben az iskolában! Az ördögbe Voldemorttal, hogy nem tudta egyszerűen csak úgy otthagyni! Az ördögbe a fiatalkori elhatározásával, hogy csatlakozik ahhoz a szörnyeteghez! Az ördögbe az egész élettel, amit élnie kell!

A teakonyhába lépett, és egy egész üveg lángnyelv whiskyt vett elő a szekrényből. A konyhaszekrényre tette az üveget, kitöltött magának egy pohárral, majd egy nagy korttyal az egészet lenyelte. Az alkohol majdnem azonnal szétáradt a szervezetében, még inkább fellobbantva mérgét.

Már megint a kölyök! Tönkretette Perselus egész életét és hírét! Mit fognak mondani a kollégái, ha hallanak a fegyelmi intézkedésekről? Mit fognak a tanulók mondani, ha meghallják a felfüggesztését? Mit gondol majd a minisztérium, ha hallanak az „agresszív viselkedéséről"? Alig tudott megúszni egy életfogytiglant az Azkabanban! Megint börtönbe fogják csukni?

Kétségbeesés és düh keveredett benne.

És minden az ő titokzatos öccsének az átkozott fattya miatt!

Az ördögbe!

A második poharat is kiürítette, aztán egy határozott lendülettel a falhoz vágta, ahol millió apró darabra tört. Megragadta az üveget, és a nappaliba vonult. Érezte, ahogy az alkohol dühöngeni kezd a testében, és megint nagyot kortyolt.

Aztán valaki kopogott.

* * *

Harry ideges volt. A merengő végre elkészült. Nem igazán tudta, mit várjon attól, hogy megmutatja Perselusnak, de reménykedett, hogy Perselus bele fog nézni, és végre megért mindent, és hinni fog az őszinteségében, a szeretetében.

Talán ha a kapcsolatuk soha nem is lesz ugyanolyan, a férfi újra elfogadja majd, és megint a nevén fogja szólítani.

És talán, de ez egy nagyon, nagyon kicsi remény volt, talán minden ugyanolyan lesz, mint azelőtt.

A merengőt egy dobozba tette, és óvatosan leragasztotta, mielőtt elindult volna az ismerős pincék felé. Perselus nagyon goromba volt tegnap. Most, Harry remélte, a férfi bűntudata segíteni fog neki, hogy elfogadja a merengőt, hogy belenézzen…

Így hát csak ment tovább.

Bal kezével szorosan a mellkasához szorította a dobozt. Jobb keze még mindig lüktetett a tompa fájdalomtól. Perselus minden bizonnyal nem tudta, mit csinált tegnap éjszaka. Nem tudta, nem tudhatta, hogy Harry nem sokkal ezelőtt még kínzó átkoktól szenvedett. És hát maga alatt volt. Harry tudta, Perselus még mindig őt és Dumbledore-t hibáztatja, és becsapottnak érzi magát.

De talán most…

Megállt az ajtó előtt – még csak meg sem próbálta a mutatóujját a fehér pöttyre nyomni, tudta, hogy nem képes kinyitni –, és udvariasan bekopogott.

* * *

Elfojtva az erős késztetést, hogy fennhangon átkozódni kezdjen, Perselus letette az üveget a dohányzóasztalra. Az ajtóhoz viharzott, és egy gyors, erőszakos mozdulattal kinyitotta.

A kölyök.

* * *

Amikor Harry később megpróbált visszaemlékezni arra, ami történt, miután Piton kinyitotta a ajtót, rájött, hogy nem tudja tökéletesen felidézni a történteket. Az első dolog világos volt: a férfi megragadta talárjának elejét, berántotta magával, becsukta az ajtót és némító bűbájt használt – mindez egy pillanat alatt történt. Aztán Harrynek még a száját sem sikerült kinyitnia, mert Perselus közel hajolva valami felfüggesztésről és fegyelmi intézkedésekről ordított, valamint felelőtlen viselkedésről és szemtelen, hülye tinédzserekről, amiből Harry egy kukkot sem értett.

De megérezte a whisky szagát Perselus lehelletén, és ez megrémítette.

Perselus nem volt _az_ a fajta.

Vagy talán az volt…

De legalább nem ért hozzá.

Tíz perc üvöltözés után végül megkérdezte:

– És, ha kérdezhetnem, mit gondolsz, mi dolgod van itt?

Harry egy szó nélkül nyújtotta át a dobozt. Ez egy pillanatra elhallgattatta Perselust, aztán felnyitotta, és belenézett, majd kivette a merengőt. A következő pillanatban a olyan erővel vágta a falhoz a nehéz kőtálat, amelyet Harry ezelőtt még soha nem látott tőle.

– Mit gondolsz, kivel játszadozol, fiú? Miért hiszed, hogy hinni fogok a legújabb ötletednek, hogy manipulálj engem? Tartsd meg magadnak a hazugságaidat! – ordította, de Harry már nem hallotta: mintha lassított filmet látott volna, látta, ahogy a tál hozzácsapódik a falhoz, és darabokra törik, miközben tartalma, mint valami nyúlós folyadék, lassan lefolyik a falról. Ahogy csordogált, lassan elszivárgott, míg semmi nem marad belőle, semmi, abszolút semmi, csakúgy, mint az ő egyszer-volt kapcsolatukból, amely, úgy tűnt, nem más, mint egy távoli álom. Harry úgy érezte, hogy valami összetört és porrá zúzódott volna benne, aztán hirtelen semmi, abszolút semmi nem maradt a szívében Perselus felé, semmi, csak a helyzet igazságtalansága, csak a régi sebek és fájdalmak tértek vissza, a múlt olyan erővel tört ki, hogy Harryt majdnem megfojtotta.

Felemelte a szemét a kődarabkákról, és az előtte álló férfira nézett.

– Gyűlöllek – mondta egyszerűen.

És otthagyta.

Valami furcsa módon, ez után a közjáték után gyengesége ugyanúgy elpárolgott, mint az összetört kőtálból kifolyó emlékek, és még arra sem érzett késztetést, hogy sírjon. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint az elmúlt hetekben bármikor: mintha életének egy része egyszer és mindenkorra lezárult volna, mintha végre meghozott volna egy régen halasztgatott döntést.

A kapcsolatuknak vége.

Vacsora előtt Dumbledore megállította.

– Harry, kérlek, egy szóra.

– Mi történt? A támadás eredményes volt?

– Nem – mosolygott Dumbledore gyengén. – Sikerült megállítanunk őket. Eközben Lucius Malfoy megfosztották a varázserejétől is, így nem hiszem hogy valaha is hasznos lehet még Voldemort számára.

– Ó – vigyorgott Harry megkönnyebbülten. – Örülök, hogy ezt hallom – tette hozzá.

– De nem róla akartam beszélni.

Harry megállt, és az öregember felé fordult.

– Akkor miről?

– Perselusról…

– Nem – szakította Harry félbe határozottan. – Nem érdekel.

– Először neked akartam elmondani.

– Nincs rá szükség, igazgató úr. Ő… - Harry megállt egy pillanatra gondolkozni. – ő már semmit nem jelent számomra. Soha többé.

Harry csak képzelte, vagy Dumbledore arckifejezése tényleg zárkózottá vált? Nem tudta pontosan, de az előző elégedettség minden jele eltűnt az idős arcról, csak szomorúság és némi leírhatatlan komolyság maradt utána.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte halkan.

– Semmi – rázta Harry a fejét. – Csak… azt hiszem elég volt. Abszolút, teljesen elég. Madam Cassia elmondta, hogy nem lát reményt Per… az ő számára, hogy felépüljön. És ő… megváltozott. Gyűlöl. És ezt nem tudom visszaváltoztatni. Így hát elhatároztam, hogy nem érdekel többé. Nem akarok további megalázást, kigúnyolást… Elég volt.

– Perselus durvasága volt, ami…? – intett Dumbledore Harry jobb karja felé.

– Igen – bólintott Harry.

Hiszen tényleg ez volt az oka. Vagy legalábbis az _egyik _oka.

– Harry, tudod, hogy ez nem egészen az ő hibája…

Harry vállat vont.

– Ez már mindegy. Ő már egy másik személy, és az is marad. Nem akarom ráerőltetni a társaságomat, és főleg nem akarom, hogy bármikor is közel legyen hozzám, még ha mindez nem is az ő hibája. Sőt, nem is értek ezzel egyet. Ő a felnőtt. Úgy is kellene viselkednie.

Dumbledore sóhajtott.

– Tudod, hogy az emlékezetmódosító bűbáj összezavarta az ér…

– …az érzelmeit, persze, hogy tudom! – csattant fel Harry mérgesen. – De egy felnőttnek tudnia kell használni a józan eszét még az olyan esetekben is, amelyekben érzelmileg érintett! Több mint egy hónapja volt, hogy megszokja a gondolatot, hogy én, Harry Potter vagy ki, rokonságban vagyok vele! De soha nem próbálta végiggondolni, soha nem próbálta elfogadni, és az egész viselkedése arra bizonyíték, hogy igaza volt az igazgató úrnak, amikor azt mondta, hogy nem szabad elmondanunk neki az igazat. Megpróbáltam elmagyarázni. Bocsánatot kértem. De nem teszek több lépést felé. Ennyi volt.

Korábbi nyugodtsága eltűnt, és megint dühöt érzett.

– Most, bocsásson meg igazgató úr. – Képtelen lett volna tovább beszélni Perselusról. Dumbledore bólintott, és szétváltak.

De nem sokkal később, hogy elköszönt az idős férfitól, erős szorítást érzett még mindig fájó karján, és valaki olyan erővel húzta be egy sötét folyosóra, hogy térdre esett. A fájdalom erős volt, és harcolnia kellett, hogy ne kiáltson fel.

Malfoy állt fölötte, kezében egy pálcával, amelyet Harryre szegezett.

– Akármit is mond a drágalátos nagybátyád, Piton, még mindig az unokatestvérem vagy. Nem ölhetlek meg. Még csak akkora kárt sem okozhatok benned, amekkorát szeretnék – mondta, és olyan közel hajolt, hogy Harry érezte a lélegzetét az arcán. – De megtalálom a módját, hogy bosszút álljak az apámért. Én is tudom, és a Sötét Nagyúr is tudja már, hogy te vagy a kém, és higgy nekem, a mi kis felfedezésünk nem marad sokáig titokban számodra.

– Miről fecsegsz? – csattant fel Harry mérgesen, de az erős szorítás meggátolta abban, hogy támadjon.

– Higgy nekem, meg foglak ölni, megtalálom a módját. De addig, amíg ezt megtehetem… Megtanulod mit jelent a fájdalom, az igazi fájdalom!

– Te állat! – szabadította ki Harry a karját, és mélyet lélegzett. – Én tudom, mi a fájdalom. Nem hidd, hogy megijesztettél! Semmit nem tehetsz ellenem!

Malfoy, ez alkalommal nemcsak vigyorgott, de hangosan fel is nevetett.

– Nem? És mi van a kis álmaiddal?

És mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna, meglökte, és kisétált a sötét teremből. Harry bal kezével lüktető karját simogatva, hosszú, hosszú percekig nem volt képes felállni. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy akar-e tovább élni.

Másnap reggelinél Dumbledore bejelentette, hogy Draco Malfoy többé már nem a Roxfort tanulója. Elment.

Néhány nappal később Harry látni kényszerült, amint egy nagyon elszánt fiatalember megöli első áldozatát, aztán kinyújtja a karját, hogy megkapja a Jegyet, amelyet soha többé nem tud majd lemosni.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fordította: Enelen  
Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

12. fejezet – Szivárgó információ**

* * *

Harry még mindig az igazgató szavai okozta sokk hatása alatt állt. Malfoy elment. Örökre. Soha többé nem jön vissza ide, hogy tanuljon.

Igaz, hogy Harry nem kedvelte Malfoyt, egyáltalán nem, egyetlen pillanatra sem, mégis tisztában volt a döntés súlyával és következményeivel. Malfoy azért ment el, hogy kiképezzék, és átvegye apja helyét Voldemort körében. Harryt nem tévesztette meg a fedőtörténet, amely szerint a szőke fiú csak iskolát váltott, és most egy nem túl ismert írországi varázslóiskolában fejezi majd be a tanulmányait.

Malfoy fenyegetése nem volt hazugság, jutott Harry eszébe, és közben alig értette az igazgató rövid beszédének második részét.

– …és be kell jelentenem, hogy Piton professzor nem a Mardekár házvezető tanára többé, így megkérlek titeket, mardekárosok, hogy ha problémáitok adódnak, Vector professzort keressétek fel velük – ezzel Dumbledore a McGalagony mellett ülő szigorú arcú boszorkány felé intett.

Harrynek leesett az álla. Dumbledore nem mondott semmi részletet, de biztos volt benne, hogy ez a… változtatás valamilyen kapcsolatban áll vele, hogy ez volt az a dolog, amiről az igazgató beszélni akart neki előző nap. És ő nem hallgatta végig… Harry a tanári asztal másik vége felé pillantott, Perselusra. A férfi arca vörös volt a szégyentől, és Harry pillantását olyan intenzív gyűlölettel viszonozta, hogy a szemei kis híján lyukat fúrtak a fejébe, miközben a szája csúnya vicsorra húzódott.

Perselus őt okolta.

Harry bal kezével önkéntelenül is megmasszírozta még mindig fájó jobb karját, és elfordította a pillantását. A következő pillanatban egy hangos csattanás hallatszott, ahogy egy szék hátrarepült, majd a terem hátuljában levő ajtó nyílása és csukódása. Nem kellett felnéznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, mi történt. Perselus kirohant a teremből.

A hírek mindenkit megdöbbentettek. Perselus rövid jelenete után nem sokkal megtört a csend, és a diákok közelebb hajoltak egymáshoz.

– Ez lehetséges…?

– Hallottál már róla, mi történt Malfoy apjával…?

– Barátok voltak…

– Dumbledore ki akarja rúgni Pitont…

– Szerinted mi történhetett?

– Azt mondják, ki van rúgva, mivel a barátja, Malfoy már nem tagja a felügyelő bizottságnak…

– …tavaly olyan rendes volt, és most…

– …lehet, hogy ennek Potterhez is köze van?

És így tovább. Harry az idegességtől ismét nem tudott enni. A hírek teljesen elvették az étvágyát, úgyhogy eltolta magától a tányérját, és felállt.

– Harry? – Hermione megérintette a karját. – Mi történt?

– Semmi – suttogta, és megrázta a fejét. – Nem tudom…

– Biztos van valami oka…

– Nem tudom – szakította félbe Harry. – Dumbledore-t kérdezd. – Nem tudta, miért ilyen hideg a lánnyal szemben. Hiszen csak segíteni akart. De neki nincs szüksége segítségre, senki segítségére… Felszisszent a tompa fájdalomtól, miközben felkapta és a hátára dobta a táskáját. – És most mentem.

– Várj. – állt fel Hermione. – Veled megyek.

– Nem kell, hogy… – kezdte Harry, de a lány nem törődött a tiltakozásával.

– Mindkettőnknek aritmetika órája lesz, nem emlékszel?

Harry idegesen mordult fel, de azért megvárta a lányt. Megpróbált felkészülni az elkerülhetetlen kérdésekre is, de nem jöttek, legalábbis nem _olyanok_.

– Mit gondolsz azokról a duplán kódolt mágikus iratokról, amiket a professzor a múlt héten mutatott? – Harry meglepett pillantást vetett rá, aztán megvonta a vállát.

– Nem volt időm gondolkodni rajtuk – válaszolta az igazságnak megfelelően.

– Egyre rosszabbak a jegyeid – mondta Hermione. – Több időt kellene töltened a tanulással.

A lány szavaira Harryt elöntötte a méreg.

– Ne prédikálj nekem – sziszegte.

– Nem prédikálok – sóhajtotta Hermione. – Ez csak… ijesztő látni, ahogy…

– Hagyj békén! – csattant fel Harry. – A jegyeim csak rám tartoznak, nem rád!

– Tudom, de…

– NEM! – Harry megállt, és szembefordult Hermionéval. – Nem akarom, hogy körülöttem sertepertélj! Nem veszed észre, hogy idegesít? Tudom, mit csinálok, és semmi szükségem a tanácsaidra!

Hermione elvörösödött, és összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Csak segíteni akartam! – kiáltott fel türelmetlenül. – Miért nem vagy képes végighallgatni?

– Micsodát? – modult fel sötéten Harry. – Nincs szükségem a segítségedre. És már nem vagyok kisgyerek, akit utasítgathatnak!

– Nem is így gondoltam! – lassan Hermione is kezdte elveszíteni türelme maradékát. – Csökönyös szamár!

– Hülye szuka! – vágott vissza Harry. Hermione elsápadt.

– Vondd vissza – sziszegte, és közelebb lépett Harryhez. – Vondd vissza, vagy…

– Vagy mi lesz? – Harry gúnyosan elvigyorodott. – Mit tehet egy ilyen butácska kislány, hogy…

CSATT! A pofon teljesen váratlanul érte. Harry kábultan emelte fel a kezét, és érintette meg az arcát ott, ahol Hermione megütötte.

– Te… – kezdte, de a lány már néhány lépéssel távolabb állt tőle.

– Ne merészelj még egyszer így beszélni velem! – mondta anélkül, hogy hátranézett volna. – És ne gyere a közelembe, amíg végre fel nem fogod azzal a kemény fejeddel, ki a barátod és ki az ellenséged!

Harry megrázta a fejét, és követte a lányt a tanterembe. Szeretett volna leülni a szokásos helyére, Ares mellé, de nagy meglepetésére, Hermione már ott ült, ráadásul egyik barátja sem volt hajlandó ránézni. Megállt az ajtóban, és körülnézett. Csak két üres helyet látott: Hermione régi helyét Padma Patil mellett, és Malfoyét, de Harrynek valahogy semmi kedve nem volt az ellensége helyére ülni. Mélyet lélegzett, aztán Padmához lépve megeresztett egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt.

– Öhm… izé… leülhetek melléd?

– Természetesen – válaszolta a lány, és visszamosolygott, aminek láttán Harryt kirázta a hideg. Nem tetszett neki ez a mosoly, túlságosan is hasonlított Ericáéra, valami furcsa, ragadozó éle volt, amitől kis híján hátrahőkölt. Erica emléke újabb gondolatmenetet indított el benne: aznap reggel Harry látta, hogy az általa leginkább gyűlölt mardekáros csapattal érkezett a nagyterembe: Pansyvel, Crackkel, Monstróval és Zabinivel, ráadásul kéz a kézben azzal a patkányszerű mardekáros fiúval, Malfoy volt rabszolgájával. Mikor Harry rájuk pillantott, a lány csak elvigyorodott, és közelebb hajolva a fiúhoz, a fülébe súgott valamit. A mardekáros vigyorogva vonta fel a szemöldökét. Az emlék még most is feldühítette, úgyhogy kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy leüljön, és elővegye a könyveit.

– Mit csinált Piton, hogy Dumbledore elvette tőle a házvezetőséget? – hajolt hozzá közelebb Padma. – Igaz, hogy bántalmazott egy diákot?

Harrynek elsötétült az arca, de erővel lenyugtatta magát.

– Nem tudom – mondta a legjobb semleges hangján. – Egyébként meg szerintem nem tartozik rád.

– Ah – a lány zavartan elmosolyodott. – Igaz… biztos igazad van – ezzel lapozgatni kezdett az aritmetika könyvében.

Harry megnyugodva felsóhajtott, és halkan odasúgta:

– Nézd, nem akartam durva lenni…

Padma becsukta a könyvét, és bólintott. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de ebben a pillanatban belépett Vector professzor, és elkezdődött az óra. Harry egész idő alatt rettegett: ma kapták meg a legutóbbi tesztjük eredményeit.

E. E-t kapott aritmetikából. Elfogadhatót. Ráadásul Harry pontosan tudta, hogy az egyetlen ok, amiért nem kapott rosszabb jegyet, az volt, hogy jól tudta a tavalyi anyagot, de most még azzal a résszel kapcsolatban is problémái voltak.

Óra után a tanárnő ráparancsolt, hogy maradjon hátra. A beszélgetés rövid volt és kellemetlen: Harrynek semmi kedve nem volt végighallgatni még egy leckéztetést a romló jegyeivel kapcsolatban, és a tanárnőnek mintha lelkiismeret furdalása lett volna, amiért ő kapta a Mardekár házvezetői posztját.

És Harry ekkor még nem sejtette, hogy ez csak az első volt a jövőbeli kis beszélgetések sorában.

* * *

Harry megrándult, mikor megpróbált bevenni egy éles kanyart a söprűjén. Hogy a leesést elkerülje, erősen meg kellett markolnia a seprűnyelet, de ettől az egész sebesült keze égni kezdett. Ez halálra idegesítette. Már tíz nap telt el az óta az éjszaka óta, és a keze még mindig használhatatlan volt. A fájdalom elterelte a figyelmét a játékról, és észre sem vette, hogy elkezdődött a mérkőzés, csak mikor egy gurkó rátámadt.

Tett két gyors kört a pálya körül, de semerre sem látta a cikeszt, és a pillantása most a szurkolókra terelődött. A griffendélesek mind állva figyelték a játékot az arany-vörös állványokról, az első és másodévesek ugráltak, sokan saját készítésű zászlókat lengettek, és mindenki a ház színeit viselte. A Hugrabug nagy része úgy tűnt, a Hollóhátnak szurkol, és Harry nagy meglepetésére elég sok mardekáros – mardekáros! – állt egy nagy zászló alatt, amin a „GYERÜNK, PITON!" állt, nagy vörös és zöld betűkkel. Harry elvigyorodott, bár tudta, hogy az üzenet csak részben szól neki, részben tiltakozás volt a bájitaltan professzor felfüggesztése ellen. Janus, az osztálytársai és néhány fiatalabb mardekáros odaintett neki a lepedő alól. Harry visszaintett, de érezte, hogy a szíve összeszorul a mellkasában.

Nem látta Arest. Pedig Ares imádta a kviddicset, és biztosan nem az ellenséges csapatot támogatta… vagy igen?

A cikeszről teljesen megfeledkezve, Harry szemei újra a nézőket kezdték kutatni. Mardekár ház: Janus, mosolygó arcok, mellettük a fiatal halálfalók társasága, ahogy Harry magában nevezte őket, bár a vezetőjük nélkül mintha egy kicsit elveszettnek tűntek volna, és Millicent látványosan távol tartotta magát tőlük… érdekes. Erica önelégült képet vágott, ahogy Zabini a dereka köré fonta a karját, úgy látszott, még a mugli származású mardekáros is jobban érzi magát, mióta Malfoy elment… Perselus természetesen nem volt ott, és a tanári lelátón sem találta. Nem mintha ezen Harry meglepődött volna – mi mást várhatna mindazok után, ami köztük történt? És, emlékeztette magát Harry, már ő sem érez iránta semmit. Vagy igen? Valahogy keserű lett a szájíze…

És aztán a Hollóhát: látta Padmát, ahogy a lány minden mozdulatát szemmel követte, nem sokkal távolabb Terry a hüvelykujját felemelve üdvözölte. A hugrabugosok kissé visszafogottabbak voltak vele szemben, mióta kiderült a valódi kiléte, de köztük is volt egy kis csapat, akik a Griffendélnek szurkolt.

És újra a griffendélesek. Ó, Neville és Parvati kéz a kézben állnak, Lavender valami negyedikes lányokkal vihorászik, semmi meglepő, de Arest itt sem látta – és Hermione… ő sem volt sehol.

Harry hirtelen szörnyen elszégyellte magát. Az ő hibája, ha a barátai – vajon még mindig gondolhat rájuk úgy, mint barátaira, mindazok után, amiket mondott nekik? – úgy döntöttek, hogy nem jönnek el a mérkőzésre!

Harry megborzongott, és kényszerítette magát, hogy inkább a játékra figyeljen. Semmit nem ér el vele, ha még ráadásul el is veszítik a mérkőzést – és nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy ez fog történni.

Az új bemondójuk, egy negyedikes hugrabugos, Steven, ebben a pillanatban jelentette be, hogy a Hollóhát gólt szerzett ellenük.

Ez nem lesz jó így.

Harry gyanította, hogy ez fog történni: túl sok új tagja volt a csapatnak. A fiatalabb Creevey testvér, Dennis kitűnő hajtó volt, és a társai, Seamus és egy ötödikes fiú, Andrew Kirke is tehetségesek voltak – de szinte teljesen képtelenek az együttműködésre, ezért aztán sokszor elvesztették a kvaffot. A két terelő, Ginny és Natalie, Dennis osztálytársnője jók voltak, de messze nem annyira, mint a Weasley ikrek.

De ekkor, a szeme sarkából Harry meglátott valami aranyos villanást a pálya bejáratának irányában. Egy hirtelen bedőléssel, amitől úgy beleállt a fájdalom a karjába, hogy kis híján lefordult a seprűről, Harry a cikesz után vetette magát. Gyorsan haladt, de nem elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy elhomályosítsa a látását, és amit látott, az teljesen elfeledtette vele a cikeszt. Két alak közeledett a kviddicspálya felé, kéz a kézben, mint Neville és Parvati: Ares és Hermione.

Harry szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. A cikesz eltűnt valahol, amíg ő hitetlenkedve bámult a földre, és mikor megpróbálta felrázni magát a döbbenetből, az első, akit meglátott, Cho volt, aki aggódva figyelte.

Ez már túlságosan sok volt neki. Harry lelassult, és ereszkedni kezdett a föld felé.

Mikor a lába szilárd talajt ért, a térdei összecsuklottak alatta. A következő pillanatban már Ron is mellette térdelt.

– Jól vagy, Quietus? – kérdezte óvatosan, míg a bemondó bejelentette a szünetet. Harry csak bólintott, de nem érezte jól magát. Nem tudta, miért, de Ares és Hermione kapcsolata valahogy övön aluli ütésként érte – és az elmúlt hetek idegeskedése és álmatlan éjszakái se sokat javítottak az állapotán.

– Nem tudom folytatni, Ron – lehelte.

– Muszáj folytatnod! – jött oda sietve Seamus. – Rettenetesen meg fognak verni minket. Az egyetlen esélyünk, ha elkapod a cikeszt, mielőtt a Hollóhát túlságosan nagy előnyt szerezne. Harry, fel!

– Hagyd békén! – sziszegte a társára Ron. – Nem látod, hogy túlságosan kimerült ahhoz, hogy folytassa…

– Nem adhatja föl, most nem! – kiáltott fel türelmetlenül Seamus.

A két fiú most már szemtől szemben áll egymással, a kezüket ökölbe szorították.

– Minden rendben van, Ron. Már jobban vagyok – nyögte ki Harry, aki nem akarta, hogy a barátai összeverekedjenek miatta. – Csak egy kicsit… elbambultam. Már jól vagyok, Seamus. Gyerünk vissza.

– Biztos vagy benne? – nézett rá komolyan Ron. Ő egyszerűen vállat vont.

– Gyerünk.

A játék további részében Harry próbált csak a cikeszre koncentrálni. Amikor újra meglátta, az állás 100-20 volt a Hollóhát javára. Cho közvetlenül mellette repült, és Harry egy pillanatra megbánta, hogy a Tűzvillám Ronnál van, mert Nimbusza valószínűleg képtelen lenne túlszárnyalni a lány láthatóan új seprűjét. Harry előrehajolt, és az arany labdácska felé nyújtotta a jobb kezét.

Nem látta a gurkót, de érezni kitűnően érezte. A jobb keze.

A hirtelen fájdalom kis híján elviselhetetlen volt, és hangosan felkiáltott. Az egész karja égett, és képtelen volt mozdítani az ujjait.

Elhibázta a cikeszt.

Megint hányingere lett. A fájdalom és a hányinger mindig kéz a kézben jártak egymással. Mint Ares és Hermione…

Mostanra Cho már biztosan elkapta a cikeszt…

De mégsem. A lány aggódva bámult rá.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte vékony, remegő hangon.

Harry nem tudott válaszolni. Nem volt jól, és a lány miatta szalasztotta el a labdát. Nem nézett rá, csak bólintott, és odébbrepült.

A mérkőzés vége már egészen unalmas volt. Az állás 170-20 volt, mikor Harry végre elkapta a cikeszt, és így megmentette a házát a teljes veszteségtől. Egy döntetlen még mindig jobb, mint elveszteni a mérkőzést.

* * *

A következő napokban Harry elszigeteltebbnek és magányosabbnak érezte magát, mint eddig bármikor. Rosszabb volt, mint gyerekkorában, mert akkor nem tudta, miről marad le, most viszont nagyon is tisztában volt vele. Ares és Hermione teljesen elmerültek egymásban, csakúgy, mint Neville és Parvati, és még Ron is járni kezdett Hannah Abbottal, bár ő ennek ellenére igyekezett minél több időt tölteni Harryvel. Mégis, ez már nem volt ugyanolyan. Harry feleslegesnek és kiközösítettnek érezte magát.

Egyre rosszabb jegyeket kapott az órákon, de ez már nem érdekelte.

És ekkor Cho úgy döntött, hogy beszél vele. Harry már korábban is látta rajta, hogy készül valamire, de igyekezett elkerülni. Cedric halála még mindig nyomta a lelkét, és még mindig magát okolta érte, még ha tudta is, hogy igazából nem az ő hibája, hanem Voldemorté.

– Tudod, nem kellene ennyire kerülnöd engem – volt Cho első, kissé félszeg mondata, de mindketten felettébb kényelmetlenül érezték magukat.

– Én nem is… – próbált védekezni Harry, de félúton elakadt.

– De igen – sóhajtotta Cho. – Miért csinálod?

Harry körül hirtelen mintha elszívták volna a levegőt.

– Cedric – suttogta, de nem merte felemelni a fejét.

– Cedric? – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Cho. – De hiszen az már másfél éve történt, és nem is a te hibád volt!

– Igen is meg nem is – Harry egyik lábáról a másikra állt, és a földet bámulta kitartóan. – Talán nem az én hibám volt, de végig kellett néznem.

Cho nem válaszolt, de gyorsuló légzése elárulta Harrynek, hogy hallotta.

– Sétáljunk egyet – mondta végül, és Harry bólintott.

Hideg volt, és az északi szél élesen, fagyosan vágott az arcukba, de nem törődtek vele. Lassan sétáltak egymás mellett.

– Én nem okollak téged – a lány Harry karjára tette a kezét. – Soha nem is okoltalak. Teljesen elkeseredtem, mikor hallottam, hogy meghaltál. Egyszerűen… túl sok volt nekem.

– Miért? – nézett fel Harry.

– Mert azt hittem, hogy bosszút akartál állni a haláláért… vagy hogy a bűntudatod miatt nem tudtál ellenállni Tudodkinek…

– Soha nem akartam bosszút állni – borzongott meg Harry. – Mikor szembe kellett néznem vele, nem akartam semmi mást, csak túlélni. Vagy meghalni.

– Megbocsátottad neki Cedric halálát? – kérdezte Cho hangjában némi éllel.

– A férfi, aki megölte Cedricet, halott. Három hete halt meg – mondta Harry komolyan. – És nem bocsátottam meg Voldemortnak Cedric halálát. De… nem akarok érte bosszút állni.

– A helyedben én akarnék! – jelentette ki Cho hevesen. – Erősebbnek kellene lenned!

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Én – én vagyok, Cho. És nem akarok bosszút. Csak azt szeretném, ha végre vége lenne ennek az egésznek.

– De Cedric…

– Voldemort megölte az apámat, az anyámat, a mostohaapámat, az egész Potter és Black családot, tönkretette a keresztapám és a nagybátyám életét… Ha egyszer úgy döntök, hogy bosszút állok, rengeteg okom lesz rá – Harry megrázta a fejét. – De nem akarok bosszút. Nem akarok ölni, még őt sem, és legfőképpen, nem akarok gyűlöletből és bosszúból ölni.

– De hát meg _kell _ölnöd! – kiáltott fel Cho.

– Nem tudom, mit _kell_ tennem, és fogalmam sincs, hogyan fogom megtenni, Cho – Harry valahogy legyőzöttnek érezte magát. – Csak egy tizenhat éves fiú vagyok, semmi különleges.

Hosszú csend ereszkedett rájuk.

– Te igenis különleges vagy, Harry – mondta Cho végül. – Jobb vagy nálunk.

Harry szomorúan és fáradtan elmosolyodott.

– Egyszerűen csak túl sok mindenen keresztülmentem már, és láthattam, mire vezet a gyűlölet és bosszúszomj. Sőt, a mai napig érzem ezek „gyümölcseit" is – összevonta a szemöldökét. – És már túl sokszor voltam közel a halálhoz. Túl sokszor kellett feladnom a reményt. Inkább csak megtört vagyok, nem jó.

Cho megállt, és kérdő pillantást vetett a fiúra.

– Nem gondolod, hogy ezek a… tapasztalatok valahogy megerősítettek? Hogy tisztábbá, jobbá tettek?

Harry keserűen felnevetett.

– Tisztábbá? Jobbá? – erőlködnie kellett, hogy ne sírja el magát. – Azt hiszem, én inkább piszkosnak és gyengének érzem magam. Kihasználtnak és félredobottnak. Haszontalannak. De nem tisztának. És biztosan nem jónak. Keserű vagyok, gúnyos, és majdnem állandóan dühös.

Cho hirtelen felnevetett.

– Most Piton professzorról beszélsz, vagy magadról?

Erre Harry is felkuncogott.

– A fenébe is, nem tudom! – de egy pillanat múlva már megint elkomolyodott. – Nem akarok róla beszélni.

És ez igaz is volt.

Megint érezte, hogy elönti a gyűlölet.

Gyűlölte Perselust.

* * *

Nem sokkal azután, hogy Malfoy elment, Harry álmai változni kezdtek. Míg a múltban a víziók hetente két-három alkalommal jelentkeztek, most minden éjszaka látta őket, és lassan, de biztosan elkezdték megtörni Harry egészségét és képességeit.

Képtelen volt végigaludni az éjszakákat. Folyamatosan fáradt volt. Ez teljesen elvette az étvágyát, és újra ugyanúgy lefogyott, mint a fogsága alatt. Az _ő_ fogsága alatt, gondolta magában Harry, mert _ez _a Perselus nem volt ott vele, és azzal, hogy most úgy döntött, eltaszítja magától, kimutatta, hogy nem is akar a része lenni.

Perselus árulása savként marta a belsőjét, és ahányszor meglátta a férfit, ez az érzés újra meg újra összeszorította a szívét, de teljesen tehetetlen volt ellene. Próbálta nem gyűlölni a férfit. Próbált racionálisan tekinteni a viselkedésére, mentségeket keresni a számára.

De olyan fáradt volt. És Perselust ez nem érdekelte.

Dumbledore-t viszont talán túlságosan is.

– Harry, attól tartok, hogy az általad szerzett információk már nem hasznosak a számunkra – mondta egyszer az igazgató, miután felhívta Harryt egy kis beszélgetésre.

– Hogy érti ezt, professzor? – Harry nyelt egyet.

– A vízióid, és az abból szerzett információk, úgy tűnik… hamisak.

Csend.

– Hamisak?

Csend.

– Hamisak.

Akadozó lélegzet.

– Jaj ne – nyögött fel Harry. – Jaj ne – ismételte meg, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Biztos benne? – motyogta az ujjain keresztül.

– Nem, de… vannak jelek, amelyek azt sugallják nekem, hogy a vízióid… irányítottak.

– Vagyis, miután a testemet már megkínozta, most az elmémmel játszik – jelentette ki Harry, és még ő is megrándult a hangjából érződő ürességen.

Dumbledore nem válaszolt, de figyelmesen nézett rá.

– Malfoy – bökte ki végül Harry.

– Hogy érted ezt?

– Malfoy tudta, hogy vízióim vannak. Valószínűleg ő mondta el Voldemortnak.

– Honnan tudhatott erről Mr. Malfoy? – kérdezett vissza Dumbledore.

– Azok után, amit Hermione és McGalagony csináltak…

– McGalagony professzor…

– Aha. Mindenki tudomást szerzett a furcsa rohamaimról.

– Ez csak egyetlen alkalom volt. Ez nem bizonyíték.

– Hát akkor ki volt? – nézett rá zavarodottan Harry.

– Valaki a tanárok közül.

Harry a fejét rázta.

– Múlt évben is ugyanígy rájuk gyanakodtunk. De végül kiderült, hogy csak az idősebbik Malfoy volt az. Azt hiszem, hogy a tanárok tiszták.

– Ne felejtsd el a Roxfort expressz elleni támadást.

Harry feladta.

– Kell, hogy legyen rá más magyarázat, igazgató úr. A tanárokról már sokszor kiderült, hogy ártatlanok. Ne gyanúsítsa őket, nem érdemlik meg. Sokan közülük már több, mint húsz éve dolgoznak itt!

– Ne felejtsd el a múlt évi víziódat.

– Csak Malfoyról és Leah-ről volt szó – csattant fel Harry.

– Mikor az első víziót láttad, Lucius Malfoy még nem volt az iskolában.

Még egy jó óra hosszat vitatkoztak, de végül Harrynek nem sikerült meggyőznie az idősebb férfit.

És nem akarta elhinni, hogy a tanárai közül valaki áruló lehet – és ha Perselusnak igaza volt, mikor Voldemort börtönében beszélgettek, már több mint tizenhat éve áruló volt közöttük.

* * *

– Mr. Piton, várjon, kérem – hallotta a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárnő határozott hangját. Harry felsóhajtott, és nem követte a teremből kisiető társait.

A nő közelebb lépett. Harry akaratlanul is elhúzódott tőle. Nem akarta, hogy kérdéseket tegyenek fel, hogy sajnálják, vagy hogy parancsolgassanak neki. Az elmúlt hetekben már majdnem minden tanár aggódva kérdezgette a problémáiról, és felajánlották a segítségüket, és egyszerűen elege lett belőlük.

– Nem azért kértem, hogy hátramaradjon, mert beszélni akarok önnel, Mr. Piton – mondta komolyan a tanárnő. Harry felnézett, és bizonytalanul bólintott, kérve, hogy folytassa. – Az igazgató tájékoztatta a tanári kart az alvási problémáiról, és én szeretném felhívni a figyelmét a témára, amiről még szeptemberben beszéltünk, ha emlékszik rá…

Harry megnyugodott, és újra bólintott.

– Igen, ha a tökéletlen védőfalakra és pajzsokra gondol… – elhallgatott, mikor eszébe jutott valami. – De mi köze ennek hozzám? – egy kissé ingerült lett. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy Voldemort megtalálta a réseket az engem védő falon…

– Nem, Mr. Piton – emelte fel a nő a hangját. – Egy párbaj nem ér véget azzal, hogy az egyik félnek sikerül megsebeznie a másikat. Csak akkor lesz vége, ha az egyikük győz. Úgyhogy most ideje újra lépni.

– Újra lépni? – Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, és lassan leült a mögötte álló padra. – Úgy érti, hogy most én következem?

– Pontosan – válaszolta a boszorkány magától értetődően.

Egy pillanatra Harry érezte, hogy elönti a fáradtság, de ez nem tartott soká, és gyorsan összeszedte magát. Vagyis a professzor azt javasolja, hogy álljon ellen. Vagy még többet: hogy kezdjen ellentámadásba. De hogyan? Nem tudott semmi módot arra, hogy visszatartsa a vízióit, kivéve az Álomtalan álom italt, de még jól emlékezett Perselus – az _ő_ Perselusa, nem a _mostani_ – figyelmeztetésére az ezzel járó veszélyekről, arra, hogy a főzet függősséget okoz, és ez a lehetőség visszatartotta attól, hogy használja. De akkor mégis mit tegyen?

– Nem látok lehetőséget az ellenállásra, tanárnő. – mondta végül.

A nő elvigyorodott.

– Lám-lám. A híres-nevezetes Harry Potter úgy dönt, hogy mindjárt az elején feladja? – kérdezte tréfásan, és Harry képtelen volt magát visszatartani, dühösen felcsattant.

– Én nem vagyok Potter, és ez nem a _kezdet_ – ugrott talpra, és szeme vadul villogott. – És higgye el nekem, ha tudnék tenni bármit is, megtenném!

– Tényleg? – a mosoly eltűnt, és Harry újra egy halálosan komoly szempár pillantásában találta magát.

– Tényleg.

– Akkor mondd meg nekem, mikor jönnek ezek a víziók? Bármikor napközben?

– Nem – mondta Harry ingerülten. Hova akar ezzel kilyukadni? – Akkor látom őket, mikor alszom.

– És mikor alszol?

– Mikor mindenki más is – Harry ideges lett, és képtelen volt megérteni, mit akar tőle a tanárnő.

Noir professzor felsóhajtott, és ő is leült a szemközti padra.

– Mr. _Piton_ – kezdte, külön hangsúlyt fektetve a névre. – Azért kérdeztem mindezt, mert az a gyanúm, hogy Voldemort – a név hallatán Harry felkapta a fejét – éjszaka mindig ugyanabban az időpontban támad. Igazam van?

Harry lassan kezdte megérteni, miről van szó.

– Ó – mondta, és pislogott egyet. – Olyan hülye vagyok…

– Szóval? Igazam volt? – sürgette őt a boszorkány.

– Hogyne, igen – nézett rá vissza Harry.

– Látom, kezdesz rájönni a megoldásra – mosolygott a nő, és Harry viszonozta a mosolyát.

– Kénytelen leszek máskorra áttenni az alvásidőmet.

A tanárnő megveregette a vállát, és intett.

– Akkor most elmehet.

Harry elkapta a kezét, és hálásan megrázta.

– Köszönöm, tanárnő.

– Menj, ne maradj le az ebédről – volt a nő egyetlen válasza, és Harry az ajtóban megállva kíváncsian szemügyre vette.

Fiatalabb volt, mint Perselus, talán a harmincas évei közepén járhatott, vagy még ott sem. Rövid, barna haja volt és csokoládészín szemei, mindent összevetve semmi különleges, de volt benne valami… és hirtelen Harry érezte, hogy összerándul a gyomra, és elvörösödik.

Tetszett neki a nő.

Harry annyira megdöbbent, hogy egy pillanatra mozdulni se tudott, csak bámulta. Olyan szép volt, ahogy kecses mozdulatokkal elrendezgette az asztalán szanaszét heverő pergameneket… aztán a szekrényhez lépett, elővette kinti köpenyét, és a vállára terítette.

– Még mindig itt van, Mr. Piton? – kérdezte, mikor megfordult, hogy kövesse diákjait a nagyterembe.

– Öhm, én… én csak… – motyogta zavarodottan Harry, és gyorsan sarkon fordult.

– Akkor várjon – kiáltott utána a tanárnő. – Menjünk együtt.

– Izé… igen… – nyögte ki Harry, és megvárta, míg a professzor mellé ér.

Annyira kábult volt, hogy később egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, miről beszélgettek, amíg leértek a nagyterembe. Sorban válaszolgatott a kérdésekre, de valójában nem is tudta, miről van szó: lopva igyekezett minél több pillantást vetni a nőre a szeme sarkából, a kezére (kecses, tiszta kezei voltak, hosszú ujjakkal, sima bőrrel), az arcára (az orra az átlagosnál egy kicsit hosszabb, de egyenes, nem úgy, mint az övé, telt ajkai, kerek arca és álla), a ruhájára (amelyek úgy lobogott körülötte, mint egy narancsszínű felhő). Kellemes alt hangja volt. Mire leértek a nagyterembe, Harry tudta, hogy elveszett.

* * *

Perselus már megint össze volt zavarodva. És utálta, ha zavarban van. Úgy látszik, emlékei elvesztése érzelmileg teljesen instabillá tette. Az óta a végzetes este óta – vagy már éjszaka volt? Már nem emlékezett pontosan, hála a rengeteg alkoholnak, amit akkor elfogyasztott – sok-sok különböző érzelem és érzés kavargott benne, és próbálta millió apró darabra szakítani. Érdekes módon egyik sem állt összefüggésben azzal, hogy elvesztette a házvezetői posztját, és csökkentették a fizetését. Miután túltette magát a büntetés keltette első döbbeneten, megértette az igazgató haragját, és miután látta Pot- a fiút bal kézzel enni a nagyteremben, elszégyellte magát.

Arról már nem is beszélve, milyen idióta módra viselkedett, mikor a fiú felajánlotta neki a merengőt, és ő összetörte.

És amit a fiú utána mondott… Azok a szavak azóta is fájtak neki, bár nem tudta, miért. Nem akarta, hogy a fiú gyűlölje. És többé már ő sem akarta gyűlölni a fiút.

De túlságosan is erős volt benne a büszkeség. A régi gyűlölet mindig megállította, mikor úgy döntött, hogy beszél a fiúval és bocsánatot kér tőle.

És összetörte azt az átkozott merengőt… az egyetlen módját annak, hogy visszakapjon valamit az elvesztett emlékeiből. Hülyeség volt a fiút hazugsággal vádolni. A merengővel nem lehet hazudni! Nem lehet belé álmokat, álmodozásokat, vágyakat vagy kitalált történéseket tenni anélkül, hogy ne látszódna rajtuk a család: ezek a képek soha nem olyan élesek és kidolgozottak, mint egy _igazi _emlék, éppen ellenkezőleg: darabosak és elnagyoltak, bárki hülye képes őket megkülönböztetni az igazi emlékektől.

Átkozott egy barom volt.

És még ennél is rosszabb volt látni, ahogy a fiú egyre kimerültebb és tehetetlenebb. Lelkiismerete sürgette, hogy ő tegye meg az első lépést, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Bután nézte, ahogy az esélye, hogy kibéküljön a fiúval, kicsúszik a kezéből, csakúgy, mint a fiú élete.

Tehetetlennek érezte magát, hosszú hetekig csak vergődött. De akkor történt valami: ahogy később megtudta, a legújabb sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárnőjük adott a fiúnak néhány jó tanácsot a víziókkal kapcsolatban – és működött. Bár még mindig nem tűnt teljesen egészségesnek és erősnek, de a fiú arca már valamivel kevésbé volt sápadt, és képes volt enni is egy keveset. Perselus nem tudta, mi lehetett az a tanács, de minden bizonnyal okos ötlet volt. És úgy szerette volna megmondani a fiúnak, hogy örül, amiért jobban van… de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá.

Gyáva!

Perselus becsukta maga mögött szobája ajtaját, és kényszerítette magát, hogy valami másra gondoljon, például a dolgozatokra, amelyeket ki kell javítania, és a tesztekre, amelyeket le kell osztályoznia.

A hatodéves haladó bájitaltan csoport dolgozatai a zsibbasztó szérumok égetett sebekre tett hatásáról… Granger, már megint túl hosszú… néhány nagyon jó megjegyzés a különféle alkotóelemekről, és javaslat a hidegen készített szérumokra… egy V, majdnem K, de csak majdnem… Nott, V… Ez a Nott kölyök most éppen ezzel a vörös hajú lánnyal jár. És egyikük sem beszél többé a fiúval, legalábbis úgy néz ki… De nem, nem fog megint rá gondolni. Folytassuk. Patil – E, Boot – V, Longbottom – V… Ez még mindig megdöbbentette. Longbottom – az ő haladó csoportjában! Bullstrode – H, igen, mióta összejött azzal a hollóhátas fiúval, képtelen koncentrálni – és most már nem is segíthet neki… talán szólhatna Vectornak, hogy próbáljon meg segíteni az egyre inkább nővé váló diáklánynak. Egy ilyen kapcsolat megmenthetné őt Voldemorttól… És Vector sokszor egyszerűen képtelen észrevenni ilyen nyilvánvaló dolgokat!

Fenébe Albusszal, amiért elmozdította a helyéről, mikor pedig akkora szükség lenne rá!

Knight – E. Ez nyilvánvalóan a hatodikos reménybeli halálfaló klubbal való kapcsolatának következménye. Képes volt összejönni azzal a bolond Zabinivel… csak hogy bosszút álljon a fiún! Nagyon jól tette, hogy kirúgta! – gondolta magában Piton, és elmosolyodott. Már nyúlt, hogy egy újabb adag dolgozatot húzzon maga elé, mikor egy furcsa, fémes hang zavarta meg.

A következő pillanatban már hason feküdt az asztala mögött, kezében a pálcájával, és élesen figyelt. Nem tudta hova tenni azt a hangot. Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy eddig még soha nem hallotta, és valahonnan a nappalijából jött. Ahogy teltek a percek, és semmi nem mozdult, Piton óvatosan körülnézett. Csend. Lassan felállt, és kibújt az asztal mögül. Az ajtó – csukva. Könyvespolcok – semmi különös. A kanapé, a fotelok – üresek. A kandalló – sötét vörös parázs, nem elég, hogy működésbe hozza a hopp-hálózatot. A kandallópárkány – üres.

És ekkor _meglátta._

Olyan hirtelen öntötte el a pánik, hogy egy pillanatra megszédült. Az óra a falon. Az egyetlen dolog, ami itt maradt, mikor a fiút elüldözte.

Quietus – állt most rajta – Halálos veszély. Perselus mozdulni akart, de nem tudta, mit tehetne.

Az ajtóhoz rohant, és feltépte.

– Saevus! – kiáltotta, de a hang, ami az ajkát elhagyta, sokkal inkább sikolynak tűnt, mint kiáltásnak. Mégsem kellett sokáig várnia. Mint késői leszármazottja, különleges kapcsolatban állt a kísértettel, ami lehetővé tette, hogy magához hívja a Véres Bárót, amikor szüksége volt rá. És most éppen ilyen helyzetben voltak. És a Báró másik leszármazottjáról volt szó.

– Igen, Perselus? – a szellem nem tűnt különösebben boldognak, hogy láthatja, de az igazat megvallva, már azóta haragudott Perselusra, mióta az nem volt hajlandó beszélni a fiúval. Perselus tudta, hogy Saevus kedveli a fiút, úgyhogy most tapintatosnak kell lennie.

– Quietus bajban van. Segítenél megtalálni? – kérdezte, szándékosan a fiú nevét használva.

– Miért kellene hinnem neked? – kérdezte gyanakodva a szellem. – Nem akarom, hogy még több fájdalmat okozz neki.

Perselus nem válaszolt, ehelyett beintette a gyanakvó Bárót a szobába, és megmutatta neki az órát. A szellem bólintott, aztán minden további nélkül eltűnt, és Perselus megint tehetetlennek érezte magát. Ha nem akarja elkerülni, meg kell várnia, amíg visszatér, de ez a várakozás csak tovább növelte az idegességét. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a bájitalokat tartalmazó szekrényéhez lépett, hogy magához vegyen néhány hasznos főzetet.

De ahogy megállt a kis szekrényke előtt, eszébe jutott, hogy milyen régen nem nyitotta már ki… nagyon régen. Évek óta. Talán nincs is már benne semmi hasznos bájital. Magában átkozódva, felrántotta az ajtaját – és csak pislogni tudott.

A szekrény tele volt főzetekkel: különféle gyógyító, vérzéscsillapító (ebből volt a legtöbb), fájdalomcsillapító és zsibbasztó szérumokkal, és a kínzások különféle utóhatásait kezelő bájitalokkal. Azelőtt… még mielőtt _az _történt volna, Perselus nem használt túl sok bájitalt, csak némi Kalapkúra, fájdalomcsillapító és a Cruciatus utóhatását elmulasztó főzete volt. Most a főzetek mennyisége megdöbbentette.

Perselus nagyot nyelt, ahogy rájött, hogy nem csak az óra maradt itt a fiú távozása után. Aztán megérzéseire hallgatva felkapott egy vérzéscsillapítót, két erős fájdalomcsillapítót és egy Cruciatus utóhatását csillapító főzetet, de ahogy a kezébe vette az apró üvegcsét, megborzongott szégyenében.

Tudta, hogy a fiú a Cruciatustól szenvedett, már azon a végzetes éjszakán is tudta, mikor felrángatta a kórterembe, mert éppen ő volt az, aki rájött a titkára, már itt, a Roxfortban, az iskola kezdete előtti éjszakán…

– Perselus, megtaláltam – szakította félbe a gondolatait a kísértet hangja. – A könyvtárban van, az arab részlegben.

Nem meglepő, gondolta magában, miközben végigrohant a könyvtárba vezető folyosókon és rejtett lépcsőkön.

– Nagyon rossz állapotban van – folytatta a szellem, aki végig mellette lebegett. – A ruhái véresek, és mikor otthagytam, nem volt eszméleténél.

– Mit csinált ott?

– Úgy tűnik, tanult. Most a könyvei fele a földön hever, és minden véres körülötte, a szőnyeg, a könyvek…

– Annyira erősen vérzik? – kérdezte meglepetten Perselus. – Miért?

– Nem tudom – jött a válasz. – Nem látok át a ruháján. És minden túlságosan sötét és véres…

Perselusnak úgy tűnt, mintha az útnak sose akarna célba érni. Siettében majdnem rálépett az egyik eltűnő lépcsőfokra, de Saevus gyorsan legyintett a kezével, és a lépcsőfok ugyanolyan szilárd lett, mint a többi. Ezen meglepődött, de most nem volt idejük megbeszélni, hogyan lehet a szellemnek ilyen hatása az iskolára – éppen megérkeztek.

A könyvtárban sötét volt, de Perselus gyorsan meggyújtotta a fáklyákat. Szüksége volt a fényre, hogy lássa, milyen állapotban van a fiú. Egy pillanattal később azt kívánta, bárcsak ne látná. A fiú úgy nézett ki, mint egy közlekedési baleset áldozata: ruhái véresek voltak, a haja nyirkos volt az izzadtságtól és a vértől, és nyakán, amit jól látott, egy friss, vörös vérpatak csurgott.

Perselus egy pillanatot sem késlekedhetett. Egy rövid pillantás után, egyetlen pálcaintéssel eltüntette a fiú ruháit.

Magasságos egek. Sápadt bőr, kiálló bordák, vágások, sebhelyek, még több vágás és még több sebhely, végig, az egész testén, az arcát leszámítva, egy nagyon-nagyon ismerős mintában. Avery. Ez Avery műve. _De hogy juthatott be az a rohadék az iskolába?_ gondolta, miközben óvatosan lefektette a testet a padlóra. Már ahogy a zsebe felé nyúlt a vérzéscsillapító bájitalért, tudta. Avery nem volt itt. Harry teljesen fel volt öltözve. És azok a főzetek a szekrényében… És az idős auror, aki a fiú öngyilkossági hajlamáról beszélt neki… Hirtelen összeállt a kép.

Ahogy felemelte a Quietus fejét, hogy leöntse a torkán a főzetet (túlságosan veszélyes, amíg öntudatlan), hirtelen heves vágyat érzett, hogy megvédje a fiút valahogy…

– _Stimula_ – suttogta, és várt, amíg kinyitotta a száját.

– Fáj – mormogta, és Perselusnak olyan érzése támadt, mintha mindez már korábban is megtörtént volna.

– Tudom – mondta halkan. – Idd meg ezt – a fiú ajkához érintette az üvegcsét. Az ellenkezés nélkül megitta.

– Fázom.

Perselus betakargatta a palástjával.

– Felviszlek a kórterembe – suttogta, de nem kapott választ: a fiú megint elvesztette az eszméletét. Felsóhajtott, és felemelte.

– Saevus, kérlek, tájékoztasd az igazgatót és Madam Pomfreyt.

A szellem megint eltűnt, és Perselus felállt, hogy a gyengélkedőbe induljon. Szinte nem is érezte a fiú súlyát. Éppen ellenkezőleg. Minden nehézség nélkül képes volt felemelni.

A kórházba vezető út rövid volt és gyors, és a nővér már várt rájuk. Amikor Perselus letette a fiút az ágyra, nekifogott, hogy átvizsgálja.

– Adtál neki valamit?

– Vérzéscsillapítót – sóhajtott fel Perselus. – Semmi mást.

A nővér helyeslően morrantott.

– Poppy – határozta el végül magát a férfi. – Hányszor történt ez már meg…?

A nővér fel sem nézett, miközben válaszolt.

– Én három esetre emlékszem. De ti ketten mindig nagyon titokban tartottátok, mi van vele, úgyhogy jóval többször is előfordulhatott.

– Értem – Perselus valahogy furcsán érezte magát.

Nem tudta, mit kellene éreznie. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ismeri ezt a fiút, aki most előtte fekszik. És mégis… Talán a rokoni kapcsolat okozza?

Perselus fáradtan megmasszírozta a lüktető halántékát. Olyan komplikált ez a helyzet.

Potter mégsem Potter.

És Perselus mindig gyűlölte a Pottereket.

De ezt a fiút nem gyűlölheti, hiszen nem Potter.

És ami még több, ő egy Piton. Méghozzá az utolsó Piton.

És persze Noblestone is.

Túlságosan sokáig viselkedett felelőtlenül. Perselus kényszerítette magát, hogy a fiúra nézzen, nem a homlokán levő sebhelyre, hanem a fiúra, az arcára, a kinézetére, minden, minden az ő butaságát mutatja! Ez a fiú nem Harry Potter, és legfőképpen: az a Harry Potter, akit ő magának elképzelt, soha nem is létezett.

Ami pedig a hazugságokat illeti… Mindig is tudta, hogy az sokkal inkább Albus ötlete volt, mint a fiúé…

ÁLJ! A fiúnak van neve.

Quietus. Ezt kell használnia, még ha ez egy nagyon valóságos fájdalmat is okoz az elméjében.

És Quietus beszélt neki a származásáról, Albus parancsa ellenére. Megpróbált őszinte lenni vele.

Tartozik a fiúnak. Talán nem szeretheti, de tartozik neki.

És bocsánatot FOG kérni, amint a fi… Quietus visszanyeri az eszméletét.

Talán még nem túl késő.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fordította: Patka  
Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

13. fejezet – Megbűvölve**

* * *

A sötétség lassan oszlani kezdett körülötte. Valamiképpen a fájdalom is enyhült, majd eltűnt, valami lágy és selymes burkolta be, simogatva érzékeny bőrét. Nem nyitotta ki a szemeit, nem akarta hogy szobában lévő világosság elvakítsa…

De hát hol volt?

Az utolsó emlékez az volt, hogy…

Mi volt az utolsó emléke?

Erőlködni kezdett. Előző délután Noir tanárnővel – magában csak Armeniának hívta – a párbajozást gyakorolták, aztán szundított egyet, majd egy késői vacsora következett éjfélkor és… igen. Ezután a könyvtárba ment, hogy az esszéhez kutasson amit McGalagony kért tőle, majd néhány unalmas zöldségről olvasott valamit. Ez volt a probléma. A téma annyira borzalmasan unalmas volt, hogy elaludt, pontosan egy rémálomszerű vízióba csöppent Averyvel – pontosan tudta, hogy ez volt Voldemort terve: a víziókon keresztül akarja megölni őt. A rohadék! Miközben elvesztette az eszméletét, teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy meg fog halni. De nem, még mindig itt volt, bár sérülten, de kétségkívül élve. Valaki megtalálta.

Ó, valaki… Azt álmodta, hogy Perselus bájitalokat adott neki… de nem. Ez lehetetlen. Perselus, az a Perselus, aki bájitalokat adott neki, meghalt. Ez a másik Perselus nem törődött vele annyira, hogy megmentse. Igen, biztos csak álmodta.

Aztán az ágy jobb oldala felől ruhasuhogás hangját hallotta, és egy halk, női hang szólította meg: – Mr. Piton? Ébren van?

Madam Pomfrey.

– Jaaaaaaajj – nyögött, és megpróbálta kinyitni a szemeit. Az eredmény megfelelt várakozásainak: a fény majdnem megvakította. Gyorsan megint becsukta őket.

A javasasszony motyogott valamit, és Harry óvatos érintést érzett a szemhéjain.

– Most már kinyithatod a szemed – mondta Madam Pomfrey. Harry engedelmeskedett és gyorsan körülnézett. Már megint a gyengélkedő. Felsóhajtott. – Javasolnám, hogy költözz ide – hallotta a javasasszony mosolygó hangját. – Egyébként is majdnem minden időd itt töltöd.

Harry haragosan nyögött fel.

– Inkább nem – adott hangot érzéseinek.

A javasasszony bólintott és egy gyors mozdulattal levette a takarót Harryről. – Vedd le a pizsamád. Szeretném megnézni a sebeidet.

Harry nem tiltakozott. Olyan sokszor volt már ebben a helyzetben! Mély levegőt vett és levette a pizsamafelsőjét. A javasasszony tekintetét követve maga is megvizsgálta a mellkasát és karját. A sebek mentén a bőr duzzadt volt, és pirosas, a sebek vonala mérges, friss vörössel volt kirajzolna, de tetejük már hegedni kezdett. Nem volt sehol egy tenyérnyi sima rész, és a lábai sem néztek ki jobban. Visszataszító volt, nem volt rá jobb szó. Az arca ronda, de a teste egyenesen visszataszító. Egy torzszülött. Egy korcs.

Arca elpirult a megaláztatástól, és hálás volt a javasasszonynak, hogy nem kérte, hogy vegye le a pizsamaalsóját is. Hálája aztán jelentősen csökkent, amikor az asszony megkérte, hogy ne használjon többé kendőző bűbájt a testén.

– Ezek mágikus sérülések, Mr. Piton – magyarázta. – Bármely kendőző bűbáj csak visszaveti a gyógyulási folyamatot.

– De nem akarom, hogy láthatóak legyenek – kezdett Harry akaratlanul is siránkozni. – Nem akarom, hogy a többiek lássák…

– Akkor hordjon magas nyakú felsőket – válaszolta a javasasszony egyszerűen. – Mindig hosszú ujjú felsőt hord. Ha a nyaka is hosszú lesz, senki sem fogja látni a sérüléseit.

„_Az arcomat akkor is látni fogják"_ – tette hozzá magában Harry gúnyosan, de nem volt lehetőség, hogy a kendőző bűbájt csak az arcán használja. Mindenki tudta hogy néz ki. „A legrondább fiú a Roxfortban." Egyszer, néhány héttel ezelőtt Hermione ugyan elmagyarázta, hogy sokat fog változni az elkövetkező években és nem marad az a hosszú kezű, hosszú lábú ügyetlen tinédzser, aki volt, de Harry, amikor reggelenként meglátta magát a tükörben, nem tudott hinni neki. És az sem segített, ha Perselusra nézett. Habár… Hermione egyszer, még tavaly azt mondta neki, hogy Perselus jóképű. És volt pár fotója az apjáról és hát… nem volt jóképű, az igaz, de csúnya sem.

– Ma még itt kell maradnia és holnap is. Próbáljon meg aludni egy kicsit, Mr. Piton – mondta a javasasszony, és magára hagyta Harryt, de nem tudta sokáig élvezni a csöndet.

– Harry, hogy vagy? – Dumbledore hangja aggódó volt, tele melegséggel.

Harry csak vállat vont. – Jobban, azt hiszem. Ki hozott ide? – kérdezte.

– Perselus.

– Ó. – Szóval mégis igaz volt az álom?

– Nagyon zaklatottnak tűnt.

Harry gúnyosan elvigyorodott. – Zaklatottnak? Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy a Noblestone Bűbáj olyan érzelmeket is ki tud váltani, mint az zaklatottság.

– Noblestone Bűbáj? – Dumbledore elképedt.

Harry a szemét forgatta.

– Azt gondolja, hogy csupa szívjóságból hozott ide? – Nem tehetett róla, de szavai élesek és keserűek voltak. – Akkor sajnálattal kell felvilágosítanom, hogy az ön bájital tanára, Perselus Piton csak egy bűbáj miatt cselekedett így, amelyik arra kényszerítette, hogy megmentse az életem. Még akkor is, ha ennek nem volt tudatában.

– Harry, nem értem, mit mondasz.

Harry letörölte az arcáról a vigyort.

– Az apám naplójában olvastam róla. Azt írta, hogy a Noblestone család tagjain bűbáj van, azok, akik vér szerint rokonok, képtelenek bántani egymást.

– Az, hogy nem bántjuk a másikat, nem jelenti azt, hogy meg is mentjük, Harry.

– Ismerve Saevust, teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy a bűbáj inkább arról szól, hogy megmentsük a családunk, mint csupán arról, hogy megakadályozzuk azt, hogy bármelyikünknek baja essék.

Dumbledore-nak megcsillant a szeme.

– Szóval azt hiszed, a bűbájt Saevus találta ki?

– Nem tudom – rázta Harry a fejét. – Talán nem ő volt, aki létrehozta, de a családját védve halt meg. De a „védelem" sokkal több annál, hogy „ne bántjuk egymást", igazgató úr.

– Értem, amire célzol Harry. De mi van, ha Saevus csak azért védte meg a családját, mert szerette őket?

Egy rövid pillanatra Harry teljesen elképedt.

– Arra gondol, hogy kedvel engem?

– Téged? – vonta fel Dumbledore a szemöldökét. – Harry, néha olyan érzésem van, hogy különböző nyelven beszélünk.

Harry halkan felkuncogott.

– Saevus sokaknak segített tavaly, hogy megmentsenek. Még Remusnak és egy csomó griffendélesnek is. Gondolja, hogy a Véres Báró kedvel engem annyira, hogy megmentse a bőröm, ha nem lenne ez a Noblestone Bűbáj?

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

– Kérdezd meg őt. De azt hiszem kedvel téged annyira, mint ahogy az apádat és Perselust…

– De Perselus nem kedvel engem – tiltakozott Harry. – Szóval csak a bűbáj kényszeríthette, hogy megmentsen.

– Talán, nem tudom. Őt is meg kell kérdezned. Úgy tervezi, hogy még ma beugrik hozzád.

Harry megrémült.

– Nem. Látni sem akarom!

– Meg kell tenned Harry – az öregember együttérzően nézett rá. – Még akkor is, ha nehéz…

– Nem gondolom, hogy meg kellene tennem, igazgató úr – mondta Harry színtelen hangon. – Nem én voltam az, aki minden kapcsolatot megszakított köztünk…

– És most pedig nem te vagy az, aki megpróbálja helyrehozni a hibáit.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak elfordította a fejét, jelezve, hogy nem akar többet beszélgetni. Az igazgató megértette a néma üzenetet, és elejtette a témát.

* * *

– Harry? – a gyengélkedő ajtajánál Padma állt. – Bejöhetek?

Harry bizonytalanul bólintott, bár nyaka és karjai kilátszottak a takaró alól, és a pizsamája nem volt sem hosszú ujjú, sem magas nyakú. A lány óvatosan lépett mellé.

– Elhoztam a leckéd és a jegyzeteimet – mondta.

– Köszönöm – krákogott szégyenlősen, és nem tudta, mit mondjon. – És… milyenek voltak ma az órák?

– Nem túl rosszak – válaszolta Padma. – Olyanok, mint máskor.

Egy darabig csendben üldögéltek.

– McGalagony új esszétémát adott fel – bökte ki hirtelen és elővett a táskájából egy pergament. – Itt van, nézd.

A pergamen fölé hajoltak.

– És megismételte, hogy senki, aki nincs megfelelő fizikai állapotban, nem folytathatja a tanulmányait – nézett szomorúan Harryre. – Attól tartok, rád gondolt.

Harry becsukta a szemét, és bólintott.

– Igen, már ezelőtt is figyelmeztetett… De ennek ellenére részt veszek az óráin – mondta határozottan.

– Ha hagynak – javította ki Padma, de Harry felcsattant:

– Nem fogom megkérdezni őket. Beszélek az igazgatóval, és ő majd segít.

Feszülten néztek egymásra, Harry kissé mérgesen, Padma pedig komolyan bosszankodva, de aztán az ajtó megnyikordult és a bejárat felé fordították a fejüket.

– Harry! – rohant Hermione az ágyhoz, és átölelte, mielőtt még mozdulni tudott volna. – Ó, Harry, annyira sajnálom – suttogta a hajába.

Harry elpirult, és közben ráadásul elkapta Padma értetlen arckifejezését, ahogy a bensőséges mozdulatot nézte.

– Minden rendben – próbálta kiszabadítani magát az ölelésből, de nem sikerült. – Engedj el, Hermione. Nem esik jól…

– Ó, sajnálom – nyikkantotta Hermione ijedten, és gyorsan elengedte. – Annyira féltem, amikor meghallottam mi történt…

– Ki mondta el? – kérdezte Harry sötéten.

– Félig Fejnélküli Nick. Azt mondta, hogy a Véres Báró talált meg a könyvtárban, és…

– Elég – tette Harry a kezét Hermione karjára. – Nem akarok erről beszélni.

Hermione ekkor vette észre Harry társaságát. A két lány enyhén szólva kényelmetlenül bámult egymásra.

– Ó, szia Padma – üdvözölte Hermione halkan.

– Helló – ismételte a hollóhátas hidegen. Harry nem tudta elképzelni, mi történt volna kettejük közt a következő pillanatban, de a többiek érkezése szerencsésen megoldotta a problémát. Ares, Neville és Ron lépett be a kórterembe.

Egy pillanat alatt a kórházi szárny mintha átalakult volna a King's Cross zsúfolt vasútállomásává, és egyre kevésbé hasonlított egy olyan helyre, ahol gyógyító tevékenység folyik. Ráadásul ahogy telt az idő, a fájdalomcsillapítók hatása is múlni kezdett.

Harry nem emlékezett, hogy valaha is ilyen boldog lett volna a javasasszony látványától, mint most. A szigorú asszony egy pillanat alatt kiürítette a kórtermet, de később, miután eltűnt az irodájában, Harry már nem akart fájdalomcsillapítóért kiáltani. Egyébként is el tudja viselni a fájdalmat. Lassan lélegzett, mélyeket sóhajtott, és lassan engedte ki a levegőt, miközben szigorúan a légzésére koncentrált. De a fájdalom nem akart enyhülni. Éppen ellenkezőleg, egy idő után az egész teste a szívverésével egy időben kínzó lüktetésbe merült. Egy idő után már nem tudott figyelni a környezetére, annyira elmerült a fájdalomban.

Aztán egy kéz érintette meg a homlokát, és enyhe, hideg nyomást érzett az ajkain: egy üvegcse. Engedelmesen nyitotta ki a száját, és nyelte le a folyadékot. A fájdalom köde majdnem azonnal eltűnt az elméjéből, és a szeme kitisztult.

Perselus volt, aki még mindig tartotta a fejét. Csak miután látta, hogy Harry kinyitja a szemét, akkor engedte vissza a fejét a párnára.

– Köszönöm – motyogta Harry. A férfi nem válaszolt rögtön, szeme a padlót kezdte fürkészni.

– Azért jöttem, hogy bocsánatot kérjek – mondta hirtelen. Szavai annyira megdöbbentették Harryt, hogy gondolkodás nélkül kérdezett vissza:

– Miért?

Rövid csönd.

– Fájdalmat okoztam. A karod…

– Köszönöm, most már rendben van – mondta gyorsan.

– Sokkal megfontoltabbnak kellett volna lennem.

– De nem volt az – Harry válasza gyors volt és hideg.

– Nem voltam – felelte a férfi kényelmetlenül, de Harry nem sietett a segítségére.

– És most miért akar bocsánatot kérni? – kérdezte ehelyett.

– Én… – kezdte Perselus egy mély lélegzettel, mintha egy hosszú beszédre készülne, de nem folytatta. – Én nem tudom – motyogta végül

– Miért mentett meg tegnap? – kérdezte Harry azonnal.

Ez a kérdés szemmel láthatóan még váratlanabbul érte Perselust, mint az előző.

– Az óra a falon azt mutatta, hogy halálos veszélyben vagy…

– És? – Harry hidegen és igyekezett, hogy a hangja érzelemmentes maradjon. Itt volt a bizonyíték, hogy miért viselkedett így Perselus. Az átkozott bűbáj, semmi más.

– Megkérdeztem Saevust, mert tudom, hogy kedvel – _legalább ebben az egy dologban igaza volt Dumbledore-nak_, gondolta Harry – és láttam, hogy haldoklasz…

– Nem haldokoltam – a hangja alig volt több egy suttogásnál. – Nem először élem túl ezt a kínzást.

– Igen, Poppy mondta – bólintott Perselus, és becsukta a szemeit.

– Értem – Harry nem tudta mit gondoljon, így úgy határozott, hogy csöndben marad. Ha Perselus akar valamit, ki tudja nyitni a száját és kérdezhet.

Végül a férfi volt az, aki felemelte a pillantását.

– A merengő miatt is bocsánatot szerettem volna kérni.

Harry megrándult a kőedény említésére. Aztán vállat vont.

– Nincs rá szükség. Egyébként is a vállalatom ajándéka volt. – Nem törődött vele, hogy ez úgy hangzott, mint egy elkényeztetett híresség lenne. Annak az estének az említése még mindig eléggé forralta a vérét, hogy gyűlöletet érezzen a férfi iránt.

– És meg akartalak kérni, hogy… – Megállt.

– Hogy…? – kérdezte Harry harapósan.

– Hogy megkaphatom-e még egyszer azt a lehetőséget, hogy belenézzek az emlékeidbe.

Harry elsápadt a dühtől.

– Szóval EZ az oka, hogy itt van. EZ az oka, hogy úgy érezte, bocsánatot kell kérnie! – kiabálta felbőszülten.

– Nem, én…

– ELÉG! – Harry hangja egyre erősebb lett, de hirtelen lenyugtatta magát. – Nem, professzor – rázta a fejét eltökélten. – Soha nem lesz lehetősége, hogy belenézzen az emlékeimbe – felemelte a kezét, hogy elhallgattassa az idősebb férfit. – De elmondok valamit, mert nem akarom, hogy egy fontos dologban félreértésben maradjon. Tudja, hogy miért mentett meg engem? Csak egy hülye bűbáj miatt, amit valaki a Noblestone családból a rokonaira vetett, hogy megvédjék egymást! Nem maga volt, aki megvédett tegnap, hanem egy bűbáj! Szóval semmi nincs, amit meg kellene köszönnöm, és soha többé semmit nem akarok öntől. Kijátszotta az összes kártyáját, már hetekkel ezelőtt, és én nem vagyok az a mindig mindent megbocsátó fajta. NEM!

A bizonytalanság apró nyoma futott át a bájitaltanár arcán, de hamarosan átvette a helyét a Harryéhez hasonló düh.

– Mit gondolsz, ki vagy? – csattant fel. – Nincs jogod, hogy ilyen hangon beszélj velem, és semmit nem tudsz az okaimról!

– És semmit sem akarok tudni róluk – kiabált vissza Harry – Hagyjon békén!

– Ahogy kívánod – sziszegte Perselus, és nagy léptekkel kivonult a szobából, a talárja örvénylett mögötte.

Harry tiszta gyűlölettel nézett utána.

– A szemét… – suttogta és visszahanyatlott a párnájára.

* * *

Miután három napot töltött a kórházi szárnyban, Harry teljesen felépült, és kipihente magát, hála az Álomtalan Álom Italának, amit a javasasszony gondos felügyelet mellett adott neki. Egy gondolat kezdett megfogalmazódni benne, így azután, hogy a gyengélkedő ajtaja becsukódott mögötte, Harry első útja a könyvtárba vezetett. Orvosi bájitalok. Egy nagyon vastag, nehéz könyv volt, de mindent megtalált benne, amit tudnia kellet. Nem kellett sokáig keresnie.

Az _Álomtalan Álom Főzete_, olvasta a szöveget.

_Hozzávalók: fehér üröm, piócabőr, _bla-bla…

_Elkészítési útmutató_, gyerünk már, gondolta Harry.

_Használata és figyelmeztetések._

Ez az!

„…_és nagyon fontos megjegyzés, hogy a főzet használata csak szakavatott gyógyító vagy orvos felügyelete mellett fogyasztható, hogy elkerüljük a függőséget..._ – Aztán ismét egy csomó ostobaság _„…a függőség az első stádiumban nem tűnik veszélyesnek. Az egyetlen negatív hatása, hogy használója többé nem tud aludni a használata nélkül. Ez stádium általában három-négy hónapig tart. Az elkövetkezendő hónapokban a függőség sokkal nyilvánvalóbbá és erősebbé válik: a kezdetben szélsőséges hangulatváltozásokat, később fegyelmezhetetlen érzelmi kitörések, majd a logikus gondolkodás lassú megszűnése követi. Az utolsó stádiumban a beteg gyógyíthatatlan, míg az első és a második fázis elméletileg gyógyítható, habár a teljesen felépült páciensek aránya 5 alatt van."_

Harry megborzongott. Öt százalék alatt. Kockázatos, nagyon kockázatos. De szüksége volt valami megoldásra, és egyébként sem fogja megérni a 18. születésnapját, így azt a stádiumot, hogy már nem fog élni, hogy nem tudjon logikusan gondolkodni.

Harry megint megborzongott. A halál vonzóbb alternatíva volt az elbutulásnál, de mi mást tehetne? Szüksége volt alvásra, ha a jövőben részt akart venni az átváltoztatástan órákon, ha a kviddics csapat tagja akar maradni, ha élni akar, addig, amíg lehet – és nemcsak túlélni. Beleremegett a gondolatba, de közelebb húzta a könyvet, és a receptet kimásolta egy pergamenre.

Ez az. És tényleg nem fogja a főzetet minden nap használni. Semmi esetre sem. Csak néha, ha az álmatlanság már elviselhetetlenné vált.

* * *

– Örülök, hogy a jegyeid megint jobbak – mosolygott Hermione Harryre néhány héttel később, számmisztika óra után. Boldogan nézte barátja legújabb dolgozatát: kiváló, mint a régi szép időkben. – Hogyan csináltad? Úgy értem, ez olyan, mintha… feltámadtál volna.

Harry vállat vont, és megpróbált nem túl bűntudatos képet vágni.

– Noir tanárnő adott néhány jó tanácsot – válaszolta és gyorsan témát váltott. – Láthatnám a te dolgozatod?

– Természetesen – vette elő a lány a pergament a számmisztika könyvéből. – Itt van.

Harry majdnem megfulladt a meglepetéstől, amikor a tetején meglátta a jegyet: V.

– Csak egy V? – rázta a fejét és Hermionéra nézett. – Romlanak a jegyeid, drágám.

– Ugyan már, Harry – mosolygott Hermione, de Harry látta, hogy a mosoly kényszeredett. Ő sem volt vidám. De mivel Harry még jól emlékezett azokra az időkre, amikor mindenki a jegyei miatt zaklatta, visszanyelte a viccelődést. Hiszen ő is csal, immár két hete, az Álomtalan Álom italával.

– Ha akarsz, megint tanulhatunk a könyvtárban.

Hermione zavarba jött. – Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet, Quiet.

– Miért? – Harry tényleg tanácstalan volt.

– Nem akarom megbántani Arest – mondta halkan. – Mikor látta, hogy átölellek, tudod, a kórházi szárnyban, nagyon letört. Egy szót sem szólt, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy azt hiszi, azért járok vele, mert te nem akarsz járni velem…

– Micsoda? – Harry most nem tudta visszatartani a nevetést. – De, Hermione, én nem vagyok szerelmes beléd! Elmondhatod neki és…

– Hát nem érted, Quiet? – kérdezte Hermione csaknem kétségbeesetten. – Nem azt hiszi, hogy szerelmes vagy belém! Azt hiszi, hogy én szeretlek téged!

– De hát ez nem igaz! – rázta meg Harry a fejét, és hihetetlenül hülyén érezte magát.

– Gyerünk, Quiet – kényszerített ki Hermione egy újabb mosolyt. – Hányszor jelentetted ki, hogy még akkor sem járnál velem, ha én lennék a földön az egyetlen lány?

– Nézzük csak – mosolygott Harry, de még mindig kissé zavarban. – Legalább tízszer.

– Valóban. És nem vagyok olyan sötét, hogy tíz visszautasítás után azon legyek, hogy veled szórakozzak!

Harry mosolya kiszélesedett.

– Szóval, ez azt jelenti, hogy szeretnél velem járni! – mondta győzedelmesen.

– Hülye szemét – forgatta Hermione a szemeit.

– Buta kislány – nézett rá Harry szeretettel. – Szóval? Közös tanulás?

– Nem.

– Beszélni fogok Aresszel.

– Megöllek, ha megteszed.

Harry feladta.

– Rendben – vonult vissza, de rossz szájízzel. Egyedül érezte magát. Már napok óta tervezte, hogy megkéri Hermionét, hogy tanuljanak együtt, az új dolgozat csak kifogás volt, és megtagadta, hogy… hogy vele töltse az időt. Csak két ember maradt, aki úgy tűnt, hogy vele szeretne lenni. Ron volt az egyik, akinek mindig volt ideje rá, még akár úgy is, hogy a barátnője helyett legyen Harryvel, máskor pedig együtt jelentek meg Harry asztalánál a könyvtárban. Hannah-n látszott, hogy mennyire feszélyezi a helyzet, és Harry tudta, hogy kényelmetlensége és ellenérzése Leah árulásának és Cedric halálának egyenes következménye. Két szörnyű dolog is történt mostanában a Hugrabug házban, és voltak, akik őt hibáztatták. Ráadásul Hannah régebben Leah barátja volt, és ez csak tovább nehezítette a dolgokat. Harry néha megpróbált vitatkozni Ronnal, és meggyőzni őt, hogy ne vonja be őt harmadiknak, ő megvan egyedül is, de Ron nem hallgatott rá. Harry nem tudta, hogy örüljön vagy bosszankodjon, és érzései is zavarosak voltak, ha Ronra gondolt.

A másik társasága Padma volt, aki szinte mindenben különbözött Ericától, és nagyszerű tanulópartner volt, nyilvánvaló szándéka azonban megijesztette és távol tartotta tőle. De az ő esetében legalább nem látta azokat az önző indokokat a viselkedése mögött, amelyek Ericát vezérelték. Az apja volt a miniszter, nem? Nem volt szüksége több ismertségre vagy pénzre.

Harry gyűlölt tinédzsernek lenni, és sokszor vágyakozott arra, hogy felnőtt legyen, megállapodott, nős, gyerekekkel, és akkor senki nem kényszerítené rá, hogy mit válasszon, hogyan döntsön… De aztán megint, biztos volt benne, hogy soha nem lesz felnőtt.

És ott volt Noir tanárnő is… Neki támadt az az új ötlete, hogy segítsen Harrynek felkészülni arra, ami rá várhat. Ajánlatát McGalagony és Dumbledore meglepetésére és megkönnyebbülésére Harry el is fogadta, és most kétszer egy héten párbajtechnikákat tanult tőle. Ezek alatt a különórák alatt Harry megtanulta, hogyan juthat át a különböző védőpajzsokon, és hogyan reagáljon, ha valaki áttör a személyes védelmén.

Harry persze gyanította, hogy e technikák alkalmazására soha nem fog sor kerülni. Ha nem akar valami olyan sötétté válni, mint maga Tom Denem volt, nem semmisítheti meg Voldemortot egy párbajban a halálos átkot használva. Másrészt viszont nem tudhatta, mikor lesz szüksége ezekre a technikákra, hogy egyáltalán megközelítse ellenfelét. Legfőbb indoka persze az volt, hogy szeretett együtt dolgozni a nővel. Mindent kedvelt benne: oktatási módszerét, kecsességét, technikáit, gyors reakcióit és éles megjegyzéseit, és szerette az utólagos megbeszélgetéseket, amikor teát ittak, és kielemezték az aznapi alkalmat. Beszélgetéseik semmilyen szinten nem voltak személyesek, és Harry nagyon hálás volt ezért. Már így is túl sokan akarták megoldani élete problémáit.

– Tanárnő, egy szívességet szeretnék kérni – mondta egy közös edzés után, mikor a szokásos teát iszogatva üldögéltek.

– Igen, Mr. Piton? Ha arra gondol, hogy főbenjáró átkot használjunk…

– Nem – szakította félbe Harry gyorsan. – Másról van szó. Én… – állt meg. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a professzor hozzájárulását adja. – Szükségem lenne egy engedélyre, hogy kutatásokat végezzek a zárolt részlegben.

A nő arckifejezése egy pillanat alatt megváltozott. A nyugalom helyét zaklatottság – vagy talán rémület? – vette át.

– Miért van szüksége arra az engedélyre, Mr. Piton? Nem hinném, hogy még több tudásra lenne szüksége a sötét művészetekről, mint amennyivel már rendelkezik.

– Ez nem a sötét művészetekről szól, tanárnő – rázta Harry a fejét. – Abban a részlegben nem minden a sötét művészetekről szól, és ígérem, egy könyvet sem érintek meg, amelyik ezzel a témával foglalkozik.

– Akkor miről akar kutatásokat folytatni?

Harry nyelt egyet.

– Ö… az emberi lélekkel kapcsolatban szeretnék kutatni, madam – mondta és felkészítette magát a következő „miért"-re, bár nem tudta hogyan válaszoljon rá. De az a kérdés sosem jött.

– Még mindig Perse- úgy értem Piton professzorról van szó, nem? – kérdezte Noir halkan és olyan melegséggel, hogy Harry szíve összeszorult a fájdalomtól. A tanárnő törődött vele és most hazudnia kell neki, mert _nem_ Perselus miatt akar kutatni.

– Igen – bólintott, és gyűlölte magát.

Meg akart szabadulni Voldemorttól, mielőtt a függőség első jelei láthatóvá válnának. Igen, a függőség, mert ekkorra Harry már teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy a függősége az első fázisba lépett: ugyan még mindig nem használta a főzetet minden nap, csak kétszer-háromszor (négyszer) egy héten, de már most, három hét után is úgy érezte, nagyon nehéz a bájital nélkül aludni. Arról nem is szólva, hogy sosem volt oda a délutáni szunyókálásokért, márpedig amikor nem ivott a főzetből, és el kellett kerülnie az éjszaka legveszélyesebb óráit, muszáj volt akkor pihennie. És csak idő kérdése volt, hogy Voldemort mikor jön rá megváltozott alvásrendjére, és akkor a nap másik részében támadja meg őt.

Na de miért kutatna éppen az emberi lélek után?

Mert Voldemort _majdnem _halhatatlan volt. És Harry nem akarta, hogy örökké éljen, még ha valamilyen áldozattal el is érhetné, hogy megvédje tőle a varázsvilágot. Az örökkévalóság hosszú idő, még egy tehetetlen Voldemort számára is. És Harry magában elhatározta: nem fog egyedül meghalni. Magával fogja vinni a Legnagyobb Rohadékot.

* * *

Perselus nem tudta mi van vele, és nem tehetett róla, de olyan érzése volt, mintha valamit elfelejtett volna, valami… fontosat. Vagy éppen most marad le valamiről? December második napja volt, épp most végzett a tanítással, és bőven volt szabadideje arra, hogy… de mire is?

Gyűlölte ezt az érzést. Már megint valami, aminek köze van az emlékezettörléséhez. Felsóhajtott, és elővette a kabátját a szekrényből. Elmegy sétálni. Az idő, habár hideg volt, de fényes és napos, tökéletes alkalom, hogy sétáljon egyet a kastély körül.

Sok tanuló is hasonlóan okoskodott, mert a park tele voltak játszó, nevető és kiabáló gyerekkel.

Ez olyan… illetlennek tűnt. Nevetni – ezen a napon? Mérgesen elvicsorodott, és egy gyors elhatározással Roxmorts felé vette útját. Még akkor is, ha nem volt túl biztonságos arrafelé menni. Szeretett volna… de nem tudta, mit szeretett volna. Lába furcsa kábulatban vezette, de hagyta, mert így közben volt ideje a fiúról, Quietusról gondolkodni, hidegségéről és visszautasításáról. Igaz, hogy Perselus nem kedvelte, de elutasítása ennek ellenére fájdalmas volt, a feltételezés pedig, hogy Perselus csak egy hülye családi bűbáj miatt mentette meg, teljesen nevetséges. Vagy tényleg az lett volna? Ez a kérdés hetekig nem hagyta békén. Talán furcsa gondolat egy olyan szeméttől, amilyen ő volt ebben a helyzetben, de mégsem akarta elhinni azt, hogy csak azért mentette meg a fiút, mert egy bűbáj kényszerítette rá.

És Avery kézimunkája mindenütt a vékony testen… és az az ismerős érzés, ahogy a karjai közé emelte a fiú testét… a szavai olyan ismerősnek tűntek… Ezek után nem tudott igazán mérges lenni rá. Igen, volt az az összeszólalkozás a következő nap a kórházi szárnyban, de valahol mélyen belül tudta, hogy a fiúnak igaza volt.

Lépései lelassultak, ahogy elmerengett. Először akkor pillantotta meg a fiút, amikor a Szent Mungóban megfürdette. Aztán rögtön, ahogy a gyógyítók engedték, meglátogatta, és soha nem tiltakozott a szavai, viselkedése ellen, sőt, még azt is felajánlotta, hogy személyazonosító bűbájt vessen rá. Csak most értette meg, hogy a fiú végig, mindig azt akarta, hogy tudja… és mindig megbízott benne, bár tudta, hogy halálfaló volt…

És azóta a hírhedt bájitaltan óra óta… a férfi úgy érezte, hogy a vér is megfagy az ereiben. Miért nem gondolt akkor az előző hetekre, amikor együtt dolgoztak és éltek? Miért volt a gyűlölet az első érzés? Csak mert ő volt Potter? De nem is az első érzés! Jó, akkor és ott rettentően megdöbbent, de később hetek álltak volna a rendelkezésére! Hetek arra, hogy átgondolja, hogy megeméssze – és emlékezzen arra a fiúra, a kórházból, a laborból, az otthonából…

Majdnem észre sem vette, amikor a lábai megálltak.

Felemelte a tekintetét, és annyira összeszorult a szíve, hogy egy pillanatra komolyan azt hitte, meghal.

Egy öreg, kopott sírkő előtt állt.

Quietus Piton.

Térdre esett, ahogy a pánik át- meg áthullámzott rajta.

A fiú?

Nem tudott levegőt venni. Nem tudott gondolkodni.

Több mint tíz percre volt szüksége, hogy visszanyerje a józan eszét és elolvassa a következő sort.

_1960-1979_

Az öccse sírja előtt térdelt.

* * *

A következő napon még mindig a sokk hatása alatt volt. Egyszerűen nem emlékezett még az órákra sem, és annyira kábult volt, hogy Minervának úgy kellett emlékeztetnie a délutáni tanári értekezletre. Még mindig érezte azt a furcsa, teljesen szokatlan érzést: mintha valaki vezetné, aztán az a meleg, távoli és fullasztó és fájdalmas: igen, fájdalmas érzést, mert tudatában volt annak, hogy ez olyan valakivel köti össze, aki már régen meghalt.

Magához térése óta senki sem mesélt neki az öccséről és a kapcsolatukról, habár Dumbledore célzott rá, hogy nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz. Tegnap délutánig azonban ez egy kissé együgyű családi történetnek tűnt: ő, közel valakihez? De nem sokkal azután, amikor visszatért a temetőből, megkereste az öreg fényképes dobozt, és összekuszált életében első alkalommal kinyitotta.

És ott volt mindenki, akire nem igazán emlékezett: az anyja, az apja és _ő_. Bár nem _emlékezett _rá, de azonnal _felismerte_. Remegő kézzel vette a fotókat, egyiket a másik után… fotók, amikre nem emlékezett: Quietus és James Potter, Quietus és a Potter család, Quietus és Lily Evans, végül Quietus és ő, ahogy nevetve ültek egymás mellett a tónál.

És a szülei kiszolgáltatták az öccsét Voldemortnak, és mindaz a remény, boldogság, törődés és nevetés eltűnt a semmiben, és nem maradt más hátra, csak egy öreg, repedezett sírkő, egy elmosódott felirattal és két számmal.

Fájdalom és keserűség keveredett gondolatai közé, és bár még mindig nem emlékezett az öccsére, tudta, hogy bujkál valahol az emlékei hátsó részében, ismerős volt, rémisztően és mégis teljesen az.

Quietus Piton. Most már csak néhány csont a hideg földben. És már soha többé nem találkozhat vele megint.

– … és nem érthetek együtt fiatal kollégánkkal. A könyvtár azon része jó okkal zárolt. Nem látok rá okot, hogy miért engedjünk egy tanulónak szabad bejárást abba a részlegbe. Ez nagyon, nagyon veszélyes – fújtatott madame Cvikker hangosan.

– Mondtam már, hogy Harry nem a sötét művészetekről akar tanulni – magyarázta Armenia enyhe bosszankodással. – Ha akarja, megbűvölhetjük a sötét művészetekkel foglalkozó könyveket úgy, hogy ne tudja használni őket.

– Nem minden veszélyes dolog kapcsolatos a sötétséggel, professzor – Bimba professzor szavai majdnem mindenkit megleptek a szobában. Perselus nem emlékezett, mikor volt utoljára, hogy kifejtette a véleményét a tanári kar előtt, de évekkel ezelőtt lehetett. – És minden könyv esetében jó oka van annak, hogy a zárolt részlegbe került.

– Majd szemmel tartom.

– A szabad hozzáférés nagyon problémássá teszi a felügyeletet, drágám – csattant fel mérgesen madam Cvikker.

– Azt hiszem megbízhatunk Mr. Pitonban. – Újabb meglepetés: Binns professzor csatlakozott a megbeszéléshez. – Nagyon becsületes tanuló, okos és szorgalmas.

Rövid csönd. Mindenkinek időre volt szüksége, hogy felocsúdjon a döbbenetből, amit a szellem két dologgal szerzett nekik: először, hogy kinyitotta a száját, másodszor, hogy ismerte a személyt, akiről beszéltek. Dumbledore mosolygott, McGalagony pedig kezével takarta el a száját, ahogy halkan felkuncogott.

– Ez nem bizalom kérdése – mondta váratlanul Sinistra professzor. – Nem adhatunk neki szabad hozzáférést. Nem lenne tisztességes a többi tanulóval szemben…

– Ő a legjobb tanulónk, Silvia – mondta végül McGalagony, aki csak annyi időre hagyta abba a kuncogást, hogy ellentmondjon kollégájának. – Ő az iskolaelső, és azt hiszem, minden segítségre szüksége lesz a jövőben, amit megadhatunk neki.

Hagrid és Vector bólintottak a szavaira, de Flitwick felpattant karosszékében.

– Igen sajnálom, hogy ellent kell mondanom neked, Minerva, de nem értek egyet. Nem azért, mintha Mr. Piton megbízhatatlan lenne, vagy hogy az engedély sértené a többi tanulót, de úgy látom, hogy a haladó óráival már így is túl van terhelve, és a jegyei…

– A jegyei javultak az utóbbi hónapban, Filius – szakította félbe McGalagony, és Noir professzor határozottan bólintott.

– Nos, ez a váratlan javulás aggaszt engem – fonta össze Flitwick a karjait a mellkasa előtt.

– Mire gondol? – kérdezte a fiatal nő.

– Ez nem természetes. Valamit csinált, mert meg akar felelni a várakozásainknak. Ő…

– Nevetséges! – Az SVK tanár lábra ugrott és előrehajolt. – Adtam neki egy tanácsot, hogy változtassa meg az alvási szokásait, ez minden!

Dumbledore arca elsötétült, és még McGalagony is kissé megrezzent. Perselus is végül megszólalt. – Egyetértek Filussal, Silviával és a többiekkel. Nem engedhetjük be szabadon a zárolt részlegbe. Ismerve a történetét…

– A történetét, Perselus? – mordult fel McGalagony. – Miféle történetét?

– Tudod, miről beszélek, Minerva. A fiú egy bajkeverő. Mindig gyanús helyzetekbe keveredik gyanús személyekkel… – megállt. A hirtelen csönd a tanári szobában őt is elcsendesítette. – Mi az…? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

– Az a fiú többé nem létezik, Perselus – nézett kollégájára –, és a kérdést szavazásra bocsátom. Adhatunk Quietus Pitonnak szabad hozzáférést a zárolt részleghez, vagy nem? Ki egyezik bele?

Dumbledore, Noir, Vector, Hagrid, McGalagony és Binns felemelték a kezüket.

– Hat szavazat. Ellenkezik?

Perselus, Sinistra, Flitwick, Bimba, Cvikker.

– Öt szavazat. Ki tartózkodik?

Trelawney és a mugliismeret tanár.

– A kérdés ezennel megoldva – állapította meg Dumbledore és visszaült. – Quietus Piton használhatja a zárolt részleget, és…

– Mint a fiú legközelebbi rokona, megtámadom a határozatot – állt fel Perselus.

– Nincsenek jogai a fiú felett – állt fel Noir is. A hangja olyan éles volt, hogy szinte vágott. – Azután, ahogy bánt vele… hogy kitagadta! A törvény szerint többé már nem rokonok.

– Armeniának igaza van, Perselus. Ülj le. – Az igazgató szavai kemények és határozottak voltak.

– De…

– Hivatalosan kitagadtad. Nincs jogod, hogy megvétózd a határozatunkat.

– Akkor figyelmeztetem Blacket – vigyorgott gúnyosan Perselus.

– Megteheted. De most ülj le, hadd menjünk tovább. – A parancsoló hangszín félreérthetetlen volt. Perselus visszaült a székbe, és a kezébe temette az arcát. Csak miután kollégái kezdtek kiszállingózni a szobából, akkor engedte le őket.

Nem tudta, mióta üldögélt ott. Végül egy gőzölgő teáscsésze szakította ki gondolataiból.

– Perselus – szólította meg Dumbledore halkan.

Felemelte a fejét.

– Miért akarják mindnyájan, hogy meghaljon? – kérdezte hirtelen.

– Mire gondolsz, Perselus?

– Ezzel az engedéllyel csak a hitet erősítik benne, hogy neki kell megmentenie a varázslóvilágot, hogy ő felelős azért, hogy Voldemort eltűnjön a föld színéről.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez a határozat ebbe az irányba taszítaná.

– Nem? Mire gondol, mihez kell a hozzáférés? Pontosan nem tudom, hogy mit akar tenni, de biztos vagyok abban, hogy tervez valamit.

– De ez miért aggaszt téged, Perselus?

– Nem tudom. De nem akarom, hogy meghaljon. Családi bűbáj vagy sem, nem tudom, de nem akarom, hogy meghaljon.

Hosszú, megértő csend nehezedett a szobára. Időről időre belekortyoltak a teáscsészékbe, de egyikük sem akarta megtörni a csendet. Csak amikor egy házimanó jött, és süteményt ajánlott, akkor folytatódott a beszélgetés.

– Hol voltál tegnap, Perselus?

Gyenge mosoly jelent meg a fiatalabb férfi arcán.

– A roxmortsi temetőben. Nem akartam odamenni, csak sétálgattam, és végül az öcsém sírja mellett találtam magam. Olyan furcsa volt… Mintha a testem tudta volna, hogyan jut oda, és aztán csak álltam ott és úgy éreztem, mintha velem lenne…

– Tegnap volt az öcséd halálának évfordulója, Perselus. Minden évben ezen a napon szoktad meglátogatni a sírját.

– Nyilvánvalóan az emlékeim egy része nem lett tökéletesen törölve… – motyogta keserűen a bájitaltan tanár. – Azt mondta nagyon közel álltunk egymáshoz. Mennyire?

– Jobban szeretted, mint bárki mást az életedből. Kivéve később Harryt.

Perselus kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett.

– Harry… – mondta halkan. – Nem tudom, miért éreztem olyan erős gyűlöletet iránta…

– Éreztél? – az öregember kíváncsian hajolt közelebb. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy már nem gyűlölöd?

– Nem, már nem tudom gyűlölni őt, Albus. Bár nem tudom az okát, miért.

A teáscsésze halkan megcsördült, ahogy Dumbledore visszatette a tányérra.

– Azt hiszem válaszolhatok a kérdésedre.

– Melyik kérdésemre?

– Hogy miért éreztél gyűlöletet Harry iránt – nézett a fiatalabb férfira, aki gyenge érdeklődéssel bólintott. – Arra biztos emlékszel, mennyire utáltátok egymást James Potterrel és Sirius Blackkel. Aztán Quietus is megérkezett, amikor harmadévesek lettetek, és ők úgy gondolták helyetted rajta állnak bosszút, mert fiatalabb volt és mindenkiben megbízott. Megtréfálták egy mandragórával, amely majdnem megölte. Azután gyűlölted meg igazán őket és gondolom az, hogy James Potter később megmentett, nem segített a helyzeten…

– Csak a barátja bőrét mentette! – csattant fel Perselus mérgesen. – Fütyült az életemre, Albus!

– Tudom, Perselus. És amikor Harry megérkezett ide, annyira hasonlított Jamesre… – Dumbledore nem folytatta. Hagyta, hogy Perselus végiggondolja a következményeket.

– Gyűlöltem a fiút James Potter miatt. Gyűlöltem James Pottert, meg megtréfálta az öcsémet, akit szerettem. És aztán, amikor kiderült, hogy a fiú az unokaöcsém, annak a fia, akivel a leginkább törődtem… – a szeme hirtelen kitisztult. – Olyan hülye voltam, hogy az apja miatt gyűlöltem a fiút! És olyan hülye voltam, hogy már megint az apja miatt szerettem őt! – kiáltott fel, és öklével a térdére csapott.

– Perselus, te nem az apja miatt szeretted meg a fiút. Harry Potterként kedvelted meg. És csak ezek után derült ki, hogy az unokaöcséd. Visszafogadtad a családodba…

– De már nem szeretem őt! Igen, nem gyűlölöm, de nem tudom szeretni! Még csak nem is ismerem, és sikerült magamtól olyan messzire űznöm, ahogy csak tudtam. Már nincs visszaút, Albus!

– Biztos vagy benne?

Perselus meglepetésére Dumbledore szemei nem csillogtak úgy, mint máskor, régen. Fáradtnak és öregnek tűnt.

– Beszéltem vele. Összevitatkoztunk és megértettem egy dolgot. Az egyetlen lehetőség arra, hogy visszakapjam, az lenne… ha megszeretném. De az egyetlen érzés bennem a bűnbánat, ami nem túl jó alap egy kapcsolat kiépítésére!

– Próbáld újra megismerni, Perselus.

A bájitalok mestere keserűen felnevetett.

– Hogyan?

– Vedd vissza őt az óráidra és ajánljad fel, hogy segítesz behozni neki a három hónapnyi lemaradást.

Dumbledore terve érdekesnek hangzott. Perselus felállt, és nyújtózott. Majd az igazgatóra nézett.

– Megpróbálom, Albus – mondta, majd az ajtóhoz lépett. – Jó éjt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

14. fejezet – A szakadék széle**

* * *

– Próbálja újra, Mr. Weasley.

– _Tempify Momentum!_ – kiáltotta Ron, és idegesen meglengette a pálcáját a könyv felett. Az továbbra sem akart eltűnni, pedig, amennyiben a bűbáj megfelelően lett volna végrehajtva, azt kellett volna tennie. Ingerülten rázta meg a fejét, mikor látta, hogy Hermione milyen könnyedén és kecses mozdulattal végzi el a varázslatot.

Flitwick professzor elégedetlenül mordult fel.

– Még egyszer, Mr. Weasley. Arra koncentráljon, amit el szeretne érni, és próbálja meg helyesen kiejteni a varázsszót.

– Próbálom – szűrte a fogai között Ron. – De nem tudom megcsinálni.

Harry együttérzően figyelte Ron kínlódását. Már második hete gyakorolták az időzítő bűbájt, és még neki is problémái voltak a helyes elvégzésével. Bár ezúttal sikerült, nagyon jól tudta, hogy egyszerűen csak szerencséje volt. És Ronnak ma nincs szerencséje.

Az időzítő bűbáj a legkülönösebb varázslatok közé tartozott: ezzel el lehetett érni, hogy egy bizonyos dolog eltűnjön, majd egy kis idő múltán megjelenjen ugyanazon a helyen. Egyike volt azoknak a bűbájoknak, amelyek sokszor nem csak a muglikat, de a varázslókat is megtréfálták. Magukat viccesnek tartó varázslók gyakran használták ezt a mit sem sejtő muglikon: elvarázsoltak egy tárgyat, amely egy váratlan pillanatban, mikor senki nem figyelt rá, eltűnt a tulajdonosa orra elől, csak hogy egy kis idő múlva újra megjelenjen, őrületbe kergetve ezzel a muglit, mert az magát okolta a figyelmetlenségéért: hiszen amit keresett, végig ott volt előtte…

Most azt gyakorolták, hogyan bűvöljék meg a könyvüket egy rövid időzítő bűbájjal, ami csak egyetlen pillanatig működött.

– _Tempify Momentum!_ – kiáltott fel dühösen Ron, és a könyvre vágott a pálcájával. A tankönyv egy hangos durranással eltűnt – de ezúttal teljesen. Az egész osztály várakozva bámulta Ron asztalát, de a könyv nem jelent meg újra. Végül Justinból kitört a nevetés.

– Hol a pokolban van a könyved, haver? – nyögte ki két nevetési roham között.

Ron idegesen megrántotta a vállát, és bizonytalan pillantást vetett a professzorra.

– Valószínűleg ott, Mr. Finch-Fletchley – mondta végül az aprócska professzor, aztán Ron felé fordult. – Gondolt esetleg egy bizonyos meghatározott helyre, mikor a bűbájt elvégezte?

Ron újra megvonta a vállát, és idegesen elvigyorodott.

– Nem igazán… – motyogta, és elvörösödött.

– Biztos ebben, Mr. Weasley? Lehet, hogy az osztálytársának igaza van, és valóban a pokolba kívánta a könyvet… – kacsintott rá Flitwick. Ron arca még vörösebbre váltott.

– Hát… talán… Nem tudom.

Harrynek csak nagy nehézségek árán sikerült visszafojtania a nevetését.

– Akkor… most a pokolban van a könyv? – kérdezte végül Justin szélesen vigyorogva, mire a lányok felvihogtak.

A professzor elgondolkodva megvakargatta az állát.

– Mivel személy szerint én nem hiszek a pokolban, vagy legalábbis nem hiszem, hogy az egy „hely" lenne… Úgyhogy szerintem Mr. Weasley könyvének tartózkodási helye meghatározhatatlan… de…

– De? – dőlt közelebb érdeklődve Neville. – Itt nincs, úgyhogy valahol csak kell lennie!

Többen helyeslően bólogattak, mire a varázsló felsóhajtott.

– Igaza van, Mr. Longbottom, de ez nem egy egyszerű kérdés. Én úgy hiszem, hogy a könyv egy olyan helyen van, ami Mr. Weasley számára a „poklot" jelenti. De az is lehet, hogy sikerült a könyvet egy nagyon távoli jövőbe küldenie, ami számára szintén felér a pokollal, vagyis a pontos időzítés nem „egy pillanat" volt.

– Értem – kuncogott Neville.

– Akárhogy is, arra kell kérnem, Mr. Weasley, hogy szerezzen egy új bűbájtan könyvet – mondta Flitwick. – Nem hiszem, hogy még a következő óra előtt megtalálnánk. Ó, és szeretném, ha készítenének egy kéttekercses házi dolgozatot arról, hogyan lehet megváltoztatni az időzített tárgy megjelenési helyét… hm… nem egészen úgy, ahogy Mr. Weasley bemutatta…

Harry még akkor is mosolygott, mikor a tanteremből kilépve elindult a nagyterembe vacsorázni. Az egyetlen, ami csökkentette egy kicsit a jókedvét, a kéttekercses házi dolgozat volt… de végül is az egész szünet előttük állt, hogy megfelelően elkészítsék, úgyhogy nem hagyta, hogy ez elrontsa jókedvét. Jól fog sikerülni, elég ideje van rá.

Ron a terem ajtajánál érte be, aztán együtt ültek le a griffendélesek asztalához.

– El sem hiszem, hogy a pokolba küldtem a bűbájtan könyvemet – motyogta, de a hangjából vidámság csendült, nyoma sem volt benne dühnek.

– Képzelem, hogy meglepődnek az ördögök, mikor egyszer csak megjelenik előttük egy tankönyv – kuncogott Harry. – Lehet, hogy újabb ötleteket szerezhetnek belőle, mivel kínozzák a bűnösök lelkeit.

– Aha, tényleg – Ron hirtelen felnevetett. – Harry, szerinted mit mondanak az ördögök annak, akire megharagszanak?

Harry meglepetten felkapta a fejét. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Ron a _korábbi _nevén szólította – és az első eset, hogy Ron ilyen felszabadultan viselkedett a társaságában. Megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudom – nézett mosolyogva a barátjára.

– Menj a mennybe. Vagy csak annyit: menny!

– Micsoda?

– Menny! Nem érted? – nevetett Ron. – És képzelem, egy ördög az én mágikus képességeimmel… ahogy véletlenül, csak mert felingerelték, a mennyországba küld egy bűnöst…

– A félresikerült bűbáj – vigyorgott Harry. – Lehet, hogy te leszel az alvilág megmentője…

Már félúton jártak az ebédben, mikor Harry észrevette, hogy Hermione nincs sehol. Egy gyors pillantást vetett a mardekáros asztalra, de ott sem látta, sőt, Ares sem volt ott. Egy pillanatra Harry úgy gondolta, hogy elmegy megkeresni őket, de gyorsan meggondolta magát, és a helyén maradt. Biztos csak rájuk tartozik a dolog, és nem akart belekeveredni. Ehelyett a hollóhátas asztalnál ülő Padmára nézett, és felsóhajtott. Megvolt a saját problémája, és nem egészen tudta, hogy pontosan milyen kapcsolat is van közte és a hollóhátas lány között. Csak annyit tudott, hogy nem szerelmes belé, bár kedveli: a lány szép volt és intelligens, de a tanuláson kívül semmi mást nem csináltak együtt (néha Ron és kelletlen barátnője társaságában). Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy ezzel a viselkedéssel nem sérti meg a lányt, de nem tudott másképp tenni. Az egyetlen női lény az iskola területén belül, aki tetszett neki, Noir professzor volt. De ez a rajongás tökéletesen biztonságos volt: a nő soha nem fog tudni róla, és közben legalább mással sem jár majd, így halála esetén senkinek sem kell gyászolnia. Mert most már egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy nemsokára történik valami rettenetes szörnyűség.

Voldemort támadásai egyre hevesebbé váltak, és egyre gyakrabban voltak víziói a délutáni szunyókálás közben is, úgyhogy a módosított alvásidő nem segített többé. Valahogy sikerült elkerülnie Averyt (a férfinek valószínűleg még mindig megvolt a rendes munkája és a családja, úgyhogy nem tölthette minden délutánját ura társaságában), de miután állandósultak a délután jövő víziók, Harry feladta a hiábavaló küzdelmet: visszatért a korábbi időbeosztásához, és az álomital segítségével végigaludta az éjszakát. Dumbledore-nak nem beszélt a legújabb szerencsétlen fejleményekről – nem látta értelmét. Az igazgató úgysem tehet semmit. Az egyetlen „jó dolog", ami mindebből következett, az, hogy bebizonyosodott: valóban van egy kém a tanárok között, aki valahogy tudomást szerzett Harry próbálkozásáról, hogy elkerülje a látomásokat. Tanárnak kell lennie, mert Noir professzor elmondta, hogy az egyik tanári megbeszélésen akaratán kívül elárulta, milyen tanácsot adott Harrynek.

– Hogyhogy? – kérdezte rémülten Harry.

– Arról beszéltünk, megadhatom-e neked az engedélyt a könyvtár zárolt részlegéhez – válaszolta a nő zavartan.

– Nem elég, ha maga engedélyt ad rá? – Harry meglepődött. – Azt hittem, hogy a tanárok maguk döntik el, kit engednek be oda.

– Igen – a nő kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett. – De nem adhatnak ki korlátlan engedélyt, mint amit te kértél.

– Értem – bólintott Harry. – Gondolom Piton professzor ellenezte?

Ezúttal tisztán láthatta a zavart a nő szigorú arcán.

– Hát… – és Harrynek nem volt szüksége ennél több bizonyítékra: hiszen már előtte is biztos volt benne.

A szemét!

Az emlék annyira felingerelte, hogy nem tudta befejezni az ebédjét sem. Hirtelen elhatározással felugrott a helyéről, és kiviharzott a nagyteremből. Ron zavarodottan bámult utána. Ron el sem tudta képzelni, milyen hülyeséget mondhatott már megint Harrynek. Kétségbeesetten rázta meg a fejét, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Mikor egy kéz súlyát érezte a vállán, felpillantott.

– Nem hiszem, hogy te vagy az oka – mondta mellette Neville. – Valószínűleg hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, és szeretne egyedül lenni.

Ron egy kissé megnyugodott.

– Nem tudom – suttogta. – Attól tartok, többé már képtelen vagyok eligazodni rajta. Már nem ugyanaz az ember, aki korábban volt…

– Túl sok mindenen ment keresztül, Ron.

A vörös hajú fiú keserűen mosolyodott el.

– Tudom – mondta gúnyosan. – Például, mikor én megkínoztam.

Neville erősen megragadta Ron karját.

– Ron, nincs közöd mindenhez, ami vele történt. A fogsága, a sebei, a kapcsolata Piton professzorral, és a veszteségek: Fred halála, és Piton… Tudod, ő és Piton professzor nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz – Ron bólintott. Tudta, hát hogyne tudta volna! Még mindig emlékezett a professzor könnyáztatta arcára, ahogy magához ölelte az ájult fiút azon a szörnyű helyen. – Mint apa és fia. Rengetegszer láttam őket együtt. És, tudod, mindig irigyeltem őket ezért. És most… – legyintett egyet. – Láthatod.

Ron újra a tenyerébe hajtotta a fejét.

– Megint magára maradt.

Neville szorítása nem gyengült.

– Megpróbál minket távol tartani magától.

– Valahogy segítenünk kell neki – nyögte Ron alig hallhatóan. – Nem akarom, hogy baja essen.

* * *

Mikor Perselus észrevette, hogy a fiú – nem, nem a fiú, hanem Quietus, javította ki magát – sietve elhagyja a termet, hirtelen ő is elhatározta magát. Most vagy soha! Gyorsan elnézést kért, aztán felpattant az asztaltól, és a… Quietus után sietett.

Mikor a fiú kiért a teremből, futni kezdett, de Perselus hangja megállította.

– ÁLLJ! – kiáltott utána a tanár. A fiú kelletlenül lassított, aztán megfordult.

– Igen, uram? – húzta el gúnyosan a száját. – Szeretne pontokat levonni, amiért futottam a folyosón? Tíz pont elég lesz?

A hangnemre Perselus érezte, hogy forrni kezd benne a düh, de erőszakkal visszanyelte.

– Nem – válaszolta röviden, aztán hozzátette: – És ne beszélj velem ilyen hangon.

Harry pimaszul végigmérte, aztán megrántotta a vállát

– Igenis, tanár úr – mondta megjátszott engedelmességgel. – Ahogy óhajtja…

Perselus dühösen ökölbe szorította a kezét, de nem válaszolt azonnal. Ehelyett mélyet lélegzett, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét.

– Beszélni akartam veled – bökte ki végül.

– Nincs miről beszélnünk – mondta a fiú, és megfordult.

– Nem mondtam, hogy elmehetsz – csattant fel hirtelen Perselus. – Még nem – tette hozzá valamivel nyugodtabban.

A fiú nem fordult meg, de megállt.

– Én csak – nyelt egyet – azt akartam mondani, hogy ha van kedved, járhatsz a haladó bájitaltanra….

A fiú olyan meglepően gyorsan reagált, hogy Perselus ijedtében hátralépett.

– Micsoda! – a fiú megpördült, és közelebb lépett hozzá. Az arca eltorzult a dühtől. – Hagyjon békén, tanár úr. Ha szüksége van valakire, akiből hülyét csinálhat bájitaltanon, hát ott van Neville vagy Hermione vagy akár Parvati. Úgyis mindig őket piszkálja. Ez nem elég magának? Még engem is nevetségessé akar tenni, megint meg akar alázni, mint az elmúlt években? „_Potter, te tehetségtelen idióta! Beképzelt híresség!_" – utánozta gúnyosan Perselus hangját. – És megmondta, hogy nincs esélyem. Hát nem is kell, magával nem! – az utolsó mondatokat már kiabálta.

Mikor Perselus úgy döntött, hogy beszél a fiúval, tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolga. De korábban olyan nyugodtnak és kedvesnek tűnt… Akaratlanul is hátrébb lépett, amíg a falnak nem ütközött.

– Nem – ez volt az egyetlen szó, amit ki bírt nyögni. De a fiú legalább elhallgatott. – Nem – folytatta valamivel magabiztosabban. – Komolyan beszéltem. És ha akarod, a szünetben is segíthetek…

A tiráda ugyanolyan erővel folytatódott, mint korábban.

– Nincs. Szükségem. Magára! – kiáltotta a fiú ingerülten. – Semmi szükségem a hülye segítségére, se a hülye bájital órákra, és végül, semmi szükségem magára! Megértette? Nincs szükségem magára, nem jelent számomra semmit!

– Csak segíteni akarok!

A fiú dühösen a combjára csapott.

– Segíteni? – a szemei szinte villámokat szórtak. – Ó, hallottam ám, milyen segítőkész volt a gyűlésen!

– Csak nem akartam, hogy megint belekeveredj valami bolond, hősies dologba! – válaszolta mérgesen Perselus.

– Tudom! Ez megint a „_nem vagy olyan fontos ember, mint hiszed, Potter_" dolog, ugye?

– Nem! – Most már Perselus is kezdte elveszteni a türelmét. – Ez a „_nem akarom, hogy valami bajod essék_" dolog!

Perselus igazán nem értette, mivel dühítette fel ennyire a fiút, de mostanra a valaha olyan nyugodt és kedves arc teljesen elsápadt a méregtől.

– Kitagadtál, te szemét! Láttam, olvastam a levelet, amiben hivatalosan kijelentetted, hogy kitagadsz, nem vagyok a rokonod nem vagyok az unokaöcséd, semmi közöd hozzám, úgyhogy ha mindenáron az átkozott családi bűbáj kedvére akarsz tenni, akkor menj, és pátyolgasd a piszkos kis halálfaló keresztfiadat, engem pedig hagyj békén! – Ezzel a fiú megfordult, hogy elmenjen, de aztán egy pillanatra megtorpant, és a válla felett hátrasziszegte. – És nem maradok itt a szünetre. Hazamegyek a _családomhoz_ – mondta az utolsó szót alaposan megnyomva, azzal elment.

Perselus magára maradt a sötét, hideg folyosón. Valami rettenetesen félresikerült. És fogalma sem volt róla, mit rontott el. Sikerült nyugodtnak maradnia, nem kiabált rá a fiúra, sőt, mi több: nem is gúnyolta ki. Egyszerűen megpróbált őszinte lenni, és Quietus, aki korábban nyugodt, kiegyensúlyozott és kedves fiú volt, olyan dühvel ugrott neki, ami felvette a versenyt Perselus szokásos hisztériás kitöréseivel.

Nem tudta, miért, de valami fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában. A szíve lenne?

A fiú nem akar haladó bájitaltanra járni. Nem akar különórákat venni. A szünetet Blacknél tölti (Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy a „család" a kviblit jelenti), és nem lesz már ideje rá, hogy megismerje a fiút, hogy újra megtanulja szeretni, elfogadni, és most, hogy ilyen véglegesnek tűnt a dolog, hirtelen rájött, hogy nem akarja elveszíteni, nem akar kimaradni az életéből.

Perselus többé nem tudta biztosan megmondani, mit is érez. Minden olyan zavaros volt… Ahányszor a testvérére gondolt, tiszta, félreérthetetlen melegséget érzett, és valami mást is, mintha tönkretett emlékei ki akarnának szabadulni börtönükből: semmi tiszta, megfogható emlék, inkább csak érzések, érzelmek, különösen éjszaka, álmában… Az elmúlt hetekben sokszor álmodta, hogy egy nyirkos, hideg helyen ül, mindene fáj, aztán hirtelen valaki mellé mászik, ráhúz egy meleg pulóvert, aztán körülöleli valami takaró, és a titokzatos valaki leül mellé, és szorosan átöleli. Aztán halk sírást hall, és valaki motyog valamit – de itt mindig felébred. Vagy volt egy másik álma is, ez tisztább: egy sírgödör mellett áll, és figyeli, ahogy lassan leeresztik a koporsót, és Black is ott van a gödör másik oldalán, az arca eltorzul a fájdalomtól, és nyirkos a könnyektől, és a mellkasában tűzforró fájdalom… És még sok mást is álmodott, érzéseket, futó képeket, de az első, a meleg ruhával és az öleléssel volt az, ami a legnagyobb hatással volt rá: Perselus sokszor még ébredés után is érezte a karokat maga körül…

És sokszor, mikor összeakadt a pillantása a fiúéval, olyan furcsa, meleg érzés öntötte el, ami azelőtt soha, máskor pedig a nagyteremben szeretett volna odamenni hozzá, és ráparancsolni, hogy egyen többet, mert a fiú megint csak turkálta az ételt. És milyen büszkeséget érzett, mikor egy kollégája említette, hogy Quietus Piton már megint kiválót kapott aritmetikából, átváltoztatástanból vagy bűbájtanból! Ezek az érzések olyan ijesztőek voltak… Mintha a saját érzései lennének, de mégsem, ismerősek voltak, mégis idegenek, és néha szinte az őrületbe kergették.

De most, ahogy ott állt az üres folyosón, tudta, hogy csak egyetlen dolgot tehet, hogy megmutassa a fiúnak, mennyire… mennyire mi? Megbecsüli? Elfogadja? Megbánta amit tett? Nem tudta biztosan, de szerette volna megmutatni Quietusnak, hogy törődik vele.

Vissza fogja vonni a kitagadó nyilatkozatot – de megkéri a hivatalt, hogy engedjék Quietust dönteni, kivel akar maradni. Nem fogja magának követelni a fiú felügyeletét – hanem felajánlja neki. És még ha úgy is dönt a fiú, hogy visszautasítja, legalább tudni fogja, hogy Perselus őszintén beszélt.

* * *

Ha Perselus tudta volna, hogy Harry mindössze két saroknyira tőle ücsörög a földön, hátát a hideg kőfalnak vetve, biztosan követte volna, hogy néhány vigasztaló szót szóljon hozzá – de nem tudta. És Harry egyedül érezte magát, olyan egyedül, mint valamikor gyerekkorában, amikor bezárták a gardróbba, és nem voltak barátai, nem volt senki, akivel beszélhetett volna, mindenki magára hagyta, és gyűlölte. Magához ölelte a térdeit, és könnytelen szemekkel bámulta magával szemben a falat.

„_Az a szemét, szemét, szemét,_" ismételgette magában. Ki nem állhatta Piton legújabb trükkjét. Nem tudta eldönteni, mi lehet a férfi indoka: az, hogy megnyugtassa lelkiismeretét, vagy hogy tovább kínozza őt? Talán mind a kettő.

Szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy összeszedje magát, de végül sikerült talpra kecmeregnie, és felemelnie a táskáját. Elindult a könyvtárba: tudta magáról, hogy ha elkezd olvasni és jegyzetelni, azzal elterelheti a figyelmét a korábbi beszélgetésről. A kedvenc asztala felé mentében leemelt a polcról néhány bűbájokról szóló könyvet, azt remélve, hogy talál bennük valamit a dolgozat témájával kapcsolatban, udvariasan köszönt Madam Cvikkernek, és az utolsó sor polchoz sétált.

De az asztal nem volt üres. Nagy meglepetésére Hermionét találta ott, mélyen a tanulmányaiba temetkezve, maga körül legalább tíz bűbáj könyvvel.

– És még csodálkoztam, hova tűntek a legjobb könyvek – mondta Harry, miközben letette a könyveit az asztalra. – Már látom, hogy te vitted el őket.

Hermione felnézett, és elmosolyodott.

– Hát persze. Nem akarok a szünetben is ezzel foglalkozni. Úgy döntöttem, hogy megírom a dolgozatot, amíg itt vagyok – hirtelen észrevette Harry kivörösödött szemeit. – Mi történt? – kérdezte aggódva.

– Ne is kérdezd – válaszolta kedvetlenül Harry. – Perselus elkapott a folyosón, és összevesztünk…

– Mit akart?

– Vissza akart venni a haladó bájitaltan csoportba…

– De Quiet! Ez csodálatos! – kiáltott fel Hermione, de Harry arckifejezése ugyanolyan keserű maradt.

– Nemet mondtam.

Csend.

– De… miért?

És hirtelen, mintha korábban semmi nem történt volna közöttük, Harry leült a lány mellé, és mesélni kezdett neki mindarról, amit az elmúlt hónapok során magába temetett: a veszekedésekről, a gyógyítónál tett látogatásáról, Perselus erőszakosságáról, a merengőről, Averyről, a kórházról… Hermione köré fonta a karját, és Harry úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen lehullott volna a válláról a teher, még a levegőt is könnyebb volt beszívni, és a jövő fényesebbnek tűnt, mint korábban.

– …és azt hiszem, Ronnak is megbocsátottam – volt az utolsó mondata. Hermione bólintott.

Rövid csend után Harry hozzátette – És most látom, hogy a te szemeid is vörösek.

A lány megmerevedett, és elengedte Harryt.

– Ares és én úgy döntöttünk, hogy barátok maradunk. Csak barátok.

Harry kérdő pillantást vetett rá.

– Szakítottatok?

Hermione bólintott.

– Miattam? – kockáztatott meg egy újabb kérdést Harry.

– Nem. Egyszerűen csak rájöttünk, hogy… nem illünk egymáshoz – jelentette ki Hermione. – És azt hiszem, Ares vissza akart térni Lisához, tudod, ahhoz a hollóhátas lányhoz, akivel tavaly együtt tanult…

– Megcsalt téged? – ugrott talpra Harry. – A szemét…

– Állj, Quiet! – Hermione elkapta a karját, és lerántotta a székbe. – Közösen döntöttünk így. Megpróbáltuk. Nem működött, és úgy döntöttünk, hogy elválunk, csendesen, minden jelenet és vita nélkül. Nem akarom, hogy megharagudj Aresre, nagyon kedves fiú, bár bántja a lelkiismerete…

– Miért?

– Azért, ami a nyáron történt. Látta, hogy Sirius és Piton professzor téged okoltak Fred halála miatt…

– Perselus nem okolt engem – mondta Harry az igazságnak megfelelően. Hermione vállat vont.

– Ares azt hitte, hogy igen, ő pedig magát okolta, és többször monda is, hogy minden az ő hibájából történt, nem a tiédből.

Harry lehunyta a szemét.

– Akkor ezért nem akart beszélni velem. Az elmúlt félévben olyan zárkózottan viselkedett, és én nem jöttem rá…

– Mindkettőtöknek megvolt a maga baja. Azt hiszem beszélned kellene vele – nem rólam és a kapcsolatunkról, ez nem tartozik rád, hanem kettőtökről, arról, ami a nyáron történt.

– Aha – motyogta Harry mardekáros barátjára gondolva. – Azt hiszem, mindenkit leráztam magamról, nem csak Arest.

– Még nincs késő, Quiet. Tudom, hogy Neville is beszélni szeretne veled, és talán Ron is boldogabb lenne, ha elmondanád neki, hogy megbocsátottál…

Halk torokköszörülés szakította félbe a beszélgetésüket. Mikor felnéztek, szemtől szembe találták magukat Ronnal és Neville-lel.

– Ne fesd az ördögöt a falra – motyogta Harry, de elmosolyodott. Neville visszamosolygott rá, de Ron idegesen harapdálta az ajkát. – Gyertek, üljetek le. Hermione összegyűjtött minden könyvet, amire szükségünk lesz a leckéhez.

– Öhm… – Ron elvigyorodott. – Hermione, odaadnád a jegyzeteidet?

– Micsoda? – a lány ingerülten megrázta a fejét. – Ron Weasley, ha meg akarod írni a házi feladatodat, kénytelen leszel a saját jegyzeteidet használni!

– Hermione, kérlek – csatlakozott Harry Ron könyörgéséhez.

– Mint a régi szép időkben – mondta Neville, de szavai szíven ütötték Harryt.

– Semmi sem lesz már olyan, mint akkor volt, Neville – mondta, és Ron felé fordult, aki hirtelen elsápadt. – De ez nem jelenti az, hogy nem bocsátottam meg, Ron.

– Úgy érted… megint barátok lehetünk? – kérdezte óvatosan Ron. Harry bólintott.

– Azt hiszem, már úgyis barátok vagyunk, Ron. De… ez már nem _az_ a barátság. Mindketten sokat változtunk, szeretném azt hinni, hogy fel is nőttünk valamennyire.

Neville megpróbálta feloldani a hirtelen megnövekedett feszültséget. – Harry, láttam, hogy Piton professzor utánad ment, mikor elmentél a nagyteremből. Ez azt jelenti, hogy… hogy most már jóban vagytok megint?

Neville ártatlan kérdése megint csak olyan erős érzelmeket indított el Harryben, hogy nem volt képes válaszolni, csak megrázta a fejét.

– Ó – mondta Neville ideges mosollyal. – Úgy látszik, ma még nagyobb hülyeségeket tudok mondani, mint eddig bármikor.

– Ugyan, Neville. Quiet egy kissé érzékeny ma, de semmi okod rá, hogy magadat hibáztasd – Hermione oldalba bökte Harryt a könyökével. – Igazam van?

Harry megjátszott ingerültséggel forgatta a szemeit.

– Mint mindig, Hermione.

– Miért nevezed Quietnek? – kérdezte hirtelen Ron. Harry sóhajtott.

– Neville, nem vagy egyedül a hülyeségeddel.

– Quiet! – kiáltott rá felháborodva Hermione. – Legyél egy kicsit türelmesebb! Nem tudják, honnan is tudhatnák! – Neville-ékhez fordult. – Azért nevezem Quietnek, mert illik hozzá. Talán még emlékeztek, milyen volt…

– Igen – motyogta Ron bűntudatosan, és lehajtotta a fejét.

– És mikor megtudtam, kicsoda valójában – Harry nagy megkönnyebbülésére Hermione nem tette hozzá, mikor, kellemetlen lett volna emlékeztetni Ront a roxmortsi támadásra – úgy kellett tennem, mintha nem tudnám. És így megszoktam.

– Számomra Quietus és Harry olyan, mintha két különböző ember lenne – mondta hirtelen Neville. – Te _tényleg_ megváltoztál Qui… Harry. És sokan nem tudjuk, hogyan is viselkedjünk veled, minek nevezzünk. Amíg Harry voltál, minden olyan egyszerű volt. Aztán amikor Quietus voltál, akkor is. De ezek az új fejlemények… Azt hiszem, sokszor nem is tudjuk, mit mondhatnánk neked, és miután a nagyteremben elmondtad, mi történt, megijedtünk… – Neville elgondolkodó pillantást vetett rá – Azt hiszem, sokan csak akkor jöttünk rá, hogy te felnőttél, mi azonban még mindig gyerekek vagyunk.

Vacsora után Harry elkapta Arest, és bocsánatot kért, amiért ilyen sokáig nem szólt hozzá.

– Sajnálom, Ares. Piszok voltam veled.

– Te megőrültél. Én is éppolyan hibás vagyok benne – Ares szomorkásan rámosolygott. – Hermionéról akarsz beszélni, ugye?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét határozottan Harry. – Ez csak kettőtökre tartozik. De Hermione elmondta, hogy magadat okolod azért, ami a nyáron történt. Nem kéne. Én ugyanannyira hibás vagyok, mint te.

Ezután még hosszasan beszélgettek, néha elég indulatosan. De éjjel, mikor Harry végre ágyba került, úgy érezte, végre kibékült magával és a világgal – leszámítva persze Perselust.

* * *

A karácsonyi szünet meglepően boldogan telt – és meglepő helyen: a Black ház elleni támadás után Dumbledore úgy döntött, hogy Blacket és Anne-t Mrs. Figg régi házába költözteti Surreybe, nem messze a Privet Drive 4-től, és Harry nem tudta, miért, de ez a tény feldobta. Szórakozató volt az ismerős utcákon, tereken, utakon sétálni, kissé olyan, mintha hazatért volna: minden egyszerre volt ismerős és új. A legnagyobb különbség abban állt, hogy a Privet Drive lakói már nem azzal a furcsa kifejezéssel figyelték, mint korábban: a félelem és a jól leplezett kíváncsiság keverékével, ahogy az ember egy vadállatot néz az állatkertben, hanem úgy kezelték, mint a legújabb szomszédjuk, Mr. Black keresztfiát. Siriust pedig egy tökéletes, bár kissé furcsa úriembernek tartották, akinek kislánya, ahogy Mrs. Dursley megállapította, ugyanabba az iskolába jár, amit korábban az ő fia is látogatott.

Sirius elmondta Harrynek, hogy mikor először meglátta, hogy Anne Mrs. Dursleyvel beszélget (aki természetesen szeretett volna minél több részletet megtudni az új szomszédról) csak nehezen tudta megállni, hogy ne tegyen valami úriemberhez nagyon nem méltó dolgot.

– Ha lett volna pálcám, és mágiám, agyonátkoztam volna – mondta hevesen. – Eszembe jutott, hogyan viselkedtek veled, és emlékszem, amikor a sírodnál álltak a temetőben – egyetlen könny nélkül, mintha nem is éreznének semmit… És később ki is tagadtak…

– Ne vedd úgy a szívedre, Sirius – vont vállat Harry. – Örülök, hogy nem kellek nekik, és most még csak fel sem ismernek, ez nagyon szórakoztató tud lenni.

Harry egészen meglepődött, mikor először meglátta Dudleyt és a bandáját: az unokatestvére már nem volt olyan kövér, mint ahogy emlékezett rá, bár még mindig nem volt nyaka és óriási méretei voltak, de úgy tűnt, ő is kezd felnőni.

Csak egyetlen dolog volt furcsa Harry számára: hogy megint mugli házban kellett laknia. Amikor belépett a hálószobájába (megint a legkisebb lett az övé, a legnagyobb a két lányé volt – Hermione megint velük lakott – a másik pedig Siriusé), ki kellett nyitnia az ablakot, mert úgy érezte, megfullad. Ez meglepte: azok után, hogy tíz évig egy gardróbban lakott, sokkal könnyebben kellett volna fogadnia a dolgot, de úgy tűnt, a Voldemort börtönében töltött időt még mindig nem volt képes teljesen elfelejteni: ugyanaz az undorító, fojtogató érzés öntötte el, amit azóta már többször is érzett. Talán soha többé nem szabadul meg tőle. Éppúgy, ahogy soha nem sikerül már áttörnie Perselus falain – főleg, mivel most már nem is igazán akarta. Élete során már rengeteg fájdalmat változást el kellett viselnie… Perselus elvesztése csak egy volt a sok közül, fájdalmas, de csak egyetlen apróság.

Mindent egybevetve viszont ez egy jó karácsony volt, rengeteg ajándékkal, pukkantókkal és naranccsal, persze ez egy tipikus mugli karácsony volt mugli pukkantókkal, de Sirius sokkal boldogabbnak tűnt, mint tavaly, különösen, mikor Lupin is megjött egy nagy rakás csomaggal. Harry hamar megállapította róla, hogy nem igazán fűlik a foga a mugli karácsonyhoz, néhány napig mégis velük maradt. Mikor azonban Sirius kérte, hogy a szilvesztert is töltse velük, udvariasan bár, de visszautasította a meghívást.

– Lesz egy kisebb gyűlés a Főhadiszálláson, és az egész Rendnek készenlétben kell állnia – tudod, hogyan szokták a halálfalók ünnepelni az újévet.

– Aha – motyogta Sirius. – Kínzásokkal és gyilkosságokkal.

– Óvatosnak kell lennetek. Ne hagyjátok el Surreyt. Itt biztonságban vagytok a Fidelius alatt…

– Remus, legyél nagyon óvatos. Mint titokgazdánknak…

– Éppen ezért maradok a Piton kúriában Dumbledore-ral. Mi nem megyünk sehova. Onnan fogjuk irányítani a többieket…

– Ki a ti titokgazdátok?

– Nem tudom. Dumbledore tudja – meg hát persze a titokgazda. És talán Minerva…

Sirius megrázta a fejét.

– Utálom ezt a titokzatoskodást. Nem lesz belőle semmi jó.

– Paranoiás vagy.

* * *

A tévé rettenetesen unalmas volt. Harry félálomban ücsörgött a kanapén, szeme nem látón meredt a képernyőre, míg Sirius és Hermione vitatkoztak valamin – biztos megint Anne-en. Harry elmosolyodott. Ahányszor Anne-re terelődött a szó, Sirius és Hermione azonnal egymásnak ugrottak – és bár Harry soha nem szállt be a vitájukba, Hermionéval értett egyet: Sirius túlságosan elkényeztette a kislányt. A férfi és Anne teljesen el voltak telve egymással, ami még nem lett volna baj, de Sirius képtelen volt nemet mondani Anne-nek. Szerencsére közben kimentek a nappaliból, úgyhogy a veszekedésük nem volt túl hangos, és Harry nyugodtan szundikálhatott.

Nem aludt el teljesen, valahol az álom és az ébrenlét határán lehetett, de mikor hirtelen belevágott a sebhelyébe a fájdalom, és azonnal tudta, hogy a szundikálás nem volt jó ötlet.

Érezte, hogy homlokára szorított kézzel lassan lecsúszik a kanapéról, de aztán nem volt képes tovább érzékelni környezetét: a nappali, a kanapé és a tévé teljesen eltűnt körülötte, és nem hallotta többé a beszélgetés hangjait a konyhából. ahogy körülnézett, a Piton kúria nappalijában találta magát, és első gondolata az volt, hogy Siriusnak igaza volt. Megint csak baj volt a titokgazdával.

Voldemort és legjobb halálfalói közül legalább húszan a kúria nappalijában álltak három sápadt alak körül: Dumbledore-t hosszú fehér hajáról és szakálláról rögtön felismerte, a homokszín hajú, mogyoróbarna szemű Lupint, és a hosszú barna hajú és barna szemű Noir professzort egy pillanattal később. Az a három ember volt ott, akikért Harry a leginkább aggódott, akiket a legjobban szeretett… És bár tudta, hogy Dumbledore nagyon erős varázsló, azt is tudta, hogy semmi esélyük, sem az ellenállásra, sem a túlélésre.

– Ne! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. – Ne! Remus! Igazgató úr! Professzor! Ne!

A következő pillanatban a szoba szinte zsúfolásig telt átkokkal és rontásokkal, amelyek mind a középen álló három alak felé irányultak. Voldemortnak volt annyi esze, hogy ne kezdjen beszélgetni a legveszélyesebb ellenségével. Szó nélkül támadtak, ő és a csatlósai, a belső kör volt vele, Harry már jól ismerte őket a korábbi látomásaiból. Remus volt az első, akit eltaláltak. Térdre esett, de nem engedte le a pálcáját.

– Remus, menj! – kiáltott rá Dumbledore. – Menj! Nem maradhatsz itt! – Ennél többet nem tudott mondani, csak arra volt ideje, hogy gyorsan pajzsot vonjon az öklendező férfi köré. – Használd a zsupszkulcsot!

– _Crucio! –_ kiáltotta valaki, és Noir professzor, akinek a figyelmét egy pillanatra elvonta Remus állapota, sikoltozva rogyott le.

– _Finite Incantatem!_ – lendítette meg a pálcáját feltápászkodva Lupin. Arca zöldes színben tündöklött. A rontás gyomron találta. – Armena!

A nő még éppen idejében kapta oda a fejét, hogy meglássa a felé dobott apró tárgyat.

– Mondd meg nekik, hogy sajnálom – mondta Lupin, ahogy a nő elkapta a zsupszkulcsot. A következő pillanatban már el is tűnt.

– Lupin, vigyázz! – kiáltott fel újra Dumbledore. – _Thorax!_

De nem sikerült megvédenie Lupint: a főbenjáró átok egyenesen a mellkasába csapódott. Sikoltás.

– _Crucio!_

– _Crucio!_

– _Crucio!_

– _Crucio! _– a rengeteg egyforma kiáltás olyan volt, mint valami őrült ritmustalan gajdolása. Lupin már nem bírt többé megállni a lábán. Hangosan sikoltozva fetrengett a földön.

– _Crucio! –_ kiáltotta Avery.

– _Crucio! _– kiáltotta Draco Malfoy.

– _Crucio!_ – kiáltotta Macnair.

Harry együtt sikoltott Lupinnal.

– Remus, Remus, gyere haza – ennél többet nem tudott mondani, de ebben a pillanatban Dumbledore is összecsuklott a támadás ereje alatt.

– NEEEEEEEEEE! – Harry képtelen volt elhinni. Dumbledore nem halhat meg. Ő az évszázad legnagyobb mágusa. A mentora, az egyetlen biztos pont a háborúban, mindannyiukat ő irányítja…

– _Crucio! – _kiáltotta Voldemort, és az idős férfi kétrét görnyedt a fájdalomtól.

– _Crucio! – _kiáltotta Malfoy, és Lupin többé már sikoltozni sem bírt a szörnyű kíntól.

– _Crucio!_

– _Crucio!_

– _Crucio!_

– _Crucio! – _semmi más nem hallatszott, csak ez az egy szó, tízszer, százszor, ezerszer – és először a sikoltozás, aztán nyöszörgés és rángatózás. Végül csend.

– És most, öreg, végignézheted, ahogy a társad meghal – mondta Voldemort Lupin felé lépve. – _Stimula._

Lupin kinyitotta a szemét, de képtelen volt mozdulni.

– Nézd, mi lesz a vége a szánalmas szervezetednek. – megragadta Lupin haját, és felrántotta a földről, hogy Dumbledore láthassa barátját.

– Semmi baj, Albus. Jó kis küzdelem volt – mondta Lupin, és Harry látta az öreg, megkínzott arcon végigfutó könnyeket. Voldemort hirtelen megemelte Lupin arcát, és a férfi állához nyomta a pálcáját.

– Pá-pá, vérfarkas. _Avada Kedavra._

– REMUS! – sikoltott fel Harry a kibírhatatlan fizikai és lelki fájdalomtól, figyelve, ahogy a férfi holtteste a földre zuhan. – Remus, Remus…

– Ez itt a vég, vénember.

– Nem győzhetsz, Tom – mondta Dumbledore reszelős hangon, és meg sem rezzent, mikor az ellensége a homlokához nyomta a pálcáját.

– _Avada Kedavra._

Harry úgy érezte, mintha a csillagvizsgáló toronyból kiugorva hirtelen a földnek ütközött volna. A feje és a mellkasa szinte felrobbant az elviselhetetlen fájdalomtól, és ő belezuhant a sötétségbe…

* * *

– Harry?

– Sirius? – Harry ködös elméje valahogy felismerte a keresztapja hangját. – Vizet…

Hideg pohár érintette meg az ajkát, és ő kinyitotta a száját. Egy korty, még egy… elég.

– Kösz.

– Szívesen.

Egyszerű szavak.

– Remus halott – mondta Harry.

– Tudom.

– Az igazgató is – tette hozzá halkan.

– Nem sokkal a támadás után megtaláltuk őket.

– Túlerőben voltak.

– Armena elmondta.

– Lupin azt mondta az igazgatónak, hogy jó küzdelem volt.

Csend.

– És az igazgató azt mondta Voldemortnak, hogy nem győzhet.

Érezte, hogy remegni kezd alatta az ágy.

– Nem hiszek neki, Sirius.

Visszatért a köd.

Ajtónyikorgás. Sietős léptek.

– Jobban van, Black?

– Nem.

– Mi történt?

– Mindent látott. Látomása volt.

Valaki az ágyhoz támolygott. Megereszkedett a matrac, ahogy valaki ráült.

Zokogás. A mindent ellepő ködön keresztül Harry két ember halk sírását hallotta. Aztán valaki szorosan magához ölelte, és érezte a hajába hulló forró könnyeket, az ismeretlen vállának remegését.

Később, órák, vagy talán napok múlva lassan feloszlott a ködösség. Meleg testet érzett maga mellet.

– Perselus? – kérdezte.

– Anne vagyok – válaszolt egy halk hangocska, és két apró kar ölelte át. – Mind itt vagyunk veled.

Legközelebb Hermione volt az, aztán újra Sirius.

Amikor a nappali túlságosan zajossá vált, átvitték valahova máshová, de még mindig hallotta a távoli hangokat: sok-sok ember jövés-menését.

– Nagyon-nagyon erős fizikai és érzelmi sokk – hallotta egyszer a fő gyógyító fáradt hangját. – Nem tudom, felépül-e majd teljesen. Az után a nyár után, és ami később történt vele… Most meg ez…

Újabb ölelés, és Hermione halk, kérlelő hangja – Quiet, Quiet, kérlek, ébredj fel… – de nem tudott, egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Tudta, hogy időről időre álomitalt adnak neki: megismerte az ízéről.

– Megmérgezi! – vitatkozott Perselus Madam Pomfreyjel, de a nővér lehiggasztotta a dühös professzort.

– Kénytelen vagyok neki adni belőle, Perselus. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy újabb látomása legyen. Az végzetes lenne.

– A főzet is meg fogja ölni. Ne adjon neki többet.

– Időt kell nyernünk, Perselus. Értse meg, kérem.

Később megint átvitték valahová. Aznap végre úgy érezte, hogy ki bírja nyitni a szemeit.

A gyengélkedőn találta magát. Talán tényleg ide kellene költöznie, ahogy Madam Pomfrey javasolta néhány hete.

– Harry?

Hermione ült az ágya mellett.

– Adnál egy kis vizet?

Ivott. A tiszta víz jobban ízlett neki, mint bármi, amit valaha ivott életében.

– Mióta? – kérdezte. Ennél többet nem kellett mondania, Hermione így is megértette.

– Nyolc napja.

Harry bólintott.

– Az áruló a Főnix Rendjének tagja – mondta hirtelen. – Az áruló ölte meg az igazgatót és Remust. Nem Voldemort. Tudod, hogy ki volt az?

– Nem – válaszolta Hermione. – Senki nem tudja.

Csend.

– Hol van Sirius?

– Noir professzor szobájában, Anne-nel együtt.

– Ki hozott ide?

– Fletcher – de Hermione végre úgy döntött, hogy részletesebben válaszol. – Az a zsupszkulcs, ami Lupiné volt, egyenesen hozzánk küldte Noir professzort. Vele egy időben értünk a nappaliba. Te a földön fetrengtél, és sikoltoztál, mint aki megőrült. Megpróbáltunk felrázni a látomásból, de nem sikerült. A gyógyító azt mondta, azért nem, mert nem akartad őket magukra hagyni.

Harry bólintott.

– Segíteni akartam – mondta rekedten.

– Fletcher néhány perccel később érkezett. Megpróbált kapcsolatba lépni az igazgatóval a hopp-hálózaton keresztül, de le volt zárva a kandalló. Aztán úgy döntött, hogy megnézi, mi van velünk. Minden a feje tetején állt. Te sikoltoztál, és ahogy verted magad, egy csomó helyen véreztél. Sirius megpróbált lefogni, hogy ne okozz magadban még több kárt, én pedig Anne-t tartottam, aki teljesen megdöbbent, Noir professzor csak remegett, és képtelen volt megszólalni… a halálfalók legalább negyven percig kínozták őket – vagyis körülbelül negyven percig tartott, míg végül elájultál. Örülök, hogy újra visszanyerted az eszméletedet. Olyan sokáig voltál a Cruciatus hatása alatt, hogy féltünk, hogy megőrültél.

– Mi volt az a nagy futkosás néhány napja?

– Az igazgató és Remus temetése.

Harry lehunyta a szemét a mindent eltompító ködért könyörögve.

De az nem tért vissza. Az élet ment tovább.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fordította: Patka  
Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

15. fejezet – Sötét folyosó**

* * *

Harry úgy érezte, mintha minden erő elszállt volna belőle: gyenge volt, beteg és… üres. Az egész élet annyira valószínűtlennek tűnt, annyira idegennek… Megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne vele, de persze senki sem hitt neki, és bárhová ment, aggódó pillantások kísérték minden lépését. Ez borzasztóan idegesítette…

Néhány nappal a többiek után az ő iskolai élete is visszatért a rendes kerékvágásba, de igazából nem találta a helyét. Nem tudott odafigyelni. Dumbledore meghalt, és hiánya elviselhetetlen űrt hagyott maga után. Mintha hirtelen minden értelmetlenné vált volna – és talán valóban értelmetlen is volt. Hiszen milyen reményük maradt? Kihez fordulhatnának segítségért?

Hogyan halhatott meg az öregember csak _úgy_? Hiszen ő volt kora legnagyobb varázslója! Képesnek kellett volna lennie arra, hogy megvédje magát akár egy egész sereg halálfalóval szemben is! Sőt, le is kellett volna győznie őket!

De ő… egyszerűen csak meghalt. Fájdalmak között. Igazi harc, valódi ellenállás nélkül. És még Remust is hagyta vele együtt elbukni. Hogyan tehette…?

Még az után a rengeteg haláleset sem, amelyeket Voldemorttal való kapcsolata miatt átélni kényszerült, Harry nem tudott hozzászokni ahhoz, hogy emberek halnak meg a szeme láttára. Remus Lupin és Albus Dumbledore halála pedig nem csupán a vállára: a _lelkére _nehezedett.

Ők nem halhattak meg! Élniük kellene azok miatt az emberek miatt, akik szerették őket, akiknek szükségük volt rájuk!

Harry nem volt többé képes a tanári asztalfőre nézni a nagyteremben, habár Dumbledore széke nem maradt üresen. McGalagony professzor, mint igazgatóhelyettes hamarosan elfoglalta a helyet, Harry szerint talán túl hamar is, de Hermione egyetértett vele: az életnek mennie kell tovább.

– Már több mint két hete, hogy eltemettük Dumbledore professzort – magyarázta Harrynek halkan, amikor együtt üldögéltek a könyvtárban. – A tanulóknak és az iskolának szüksége van egy vezetőre!

Harry tudta, hogy igaza is volt, ez mégsem csökkentette kellemetlen érzéseit átváltoztatástan tanárával szemben. Az is valószínű volt, hogy McGalagony nem sokáig marad már átváltoztatástan tanár: az iskolaszék őt akarta kijelölni a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola következő igazgatójának.

Harry teljesen gondolataiba merült. Ha a bizottság McGalagonyt nevezi ki, másik átváltoztatástan tanárra lesz szükségük, és az a gondolat, hogy ismét valaki _újjal _kell találkoznia, aki nem ismeri, és előítéletei vagy elvárásai szerint közelít majd hozzá… Gyűlölte a változásokat. Azt szerette volna, ha minden úgy marad, mint korábban volt, de mélyen belül tudta, hogy már soha, semmi sem lesz a régi…

Osztálytársai izgatott kérdései ragadták ki gondolatai közül.

– Mi történhetett? – kérdezte Parvati Neville-t. Még csak meg sem próbált suttogni. – Az órának több mint tíz perce meg kellett volna kezdődnie, és Noir tanárnő még mindig nincs itt!

Ez valóban furcsa volt. Legfiatalabb tanáruk általában ugyanolyan pontos volt, mint McGalagony vagy éppen Piton. Még egy percet sem késett soha, nemhogy tízet!

Rossz előérzet szorította össze Harry torkát. Ennek biztosan köze van Dumbledore halálához.

Aztán az ajtó hangos csattanással kivágódott, és Perselus masírozott be az osztályterembe. Láthatóan gyilkos kedvében volt.

– Nyissák ki a könyveiket a 122. oldalon. Elő a jegyzeteket! – kiáltotta ingerülten, amikor az osztály nem mozgott elég gyorsan.

Az első perc döbbenetének elmúltával mindenki sietett engedelmeskedni legkevésbé kedvelt tanárának, mert nem akarták még jobban feldühíteni. Csak Harry nem mozdult.

– Mi történt Noir tanárnővel? – kérdezte halk, de érthető hangon.

Ahogy a kérdés elhagyta a száját, rájött milyen furcsa is ez a helyzet. Egy másik sötét varázslatok kivédése óra jutott eszébe, amikor Lupin hiányzott és ő szembeszállt Pitonnal – _Perselus_ Pitonnal, javította ki magát – a kedvenc tanára holléte miatt. Akkor ezzel a kérdéssel jó pár pontot vesztett, és gazdagabb lett néhány durva beszólással is. A helyzet most kicsit különbözött az akkoritól, főleg mivel ahogy Remus Lupin az eszébe jutott, még jobban összeszorult a szíve, és szeme égni kezdett.

A bájitaltanár látható meglepetéssel fordult felé.

– Hát itt vagy? – egyszerre kérdezte és állította, de a következő percben látszott, hogy leesett neki a helyzet. – Persze, te részt veszel a haladó SVK órákon…

Az osztály elcsendesedett és mindenki kíváncsian bámult rájuk. Vajon mi lesz most?

Piton azonban a várakozásokkal ellentétben semmi látványosat nem tett, csak felsóhajtott.

– Nem tudott jönni – mondta, és nem vont le pontokat.

– Miért? – kérdezte Harry szárazon. Nem hatotta meg túlságosan Piton csendes viselkedése.

– Hivatalos ügyek – válaszolta Perselus, még mindig nyugodtan. – De most már vegyék elő a könyvet, és…

– A minisztérium volt az? – erősködött Harry.

– Mr. Piton – Piton szájából ez a név meglehetőst furcsának hangzott –, ez egy tanóra. Nyissa ki a könyvét és vegye elő a jegyzeteit.

Egy darabig csendben, kihívóan meredtek egymásra. Aztán Perselus elfordította a tekintetét és nagyon-nagyon csendesen tette hozzá: – Kérlek.

A kérést hallva Harry nem tiltakozott többé. Kinyitotta a könyvét, és hagyta, hogy szeme fusson a szavakon, bár nem látta őket: a gondolatai egészen máshol kalandoztak.

Valami történt. Érezte a csontjaiban, hogy valami szörnyűséges és visszafordíthatatlan történt. És Perselus is olyan furcsa volt… olyan csöndes és óvatos, és a düh, amivel a terembe lépett, eltűnt, amint észrevette, hogy ő is ott van. Harry nem tudta, mire vélje a dolgot. Lopva rá-rápillantott nagybátyjára, remélve, hogy valami jelet talál, amiből rájön, mi is történt, de a férfi leült a tanári asztalhoz, és teljes csöndben futotta át kollégája jegyzeteit. Ettől Harry még idegesebb lett. Perselus viselkedése egy dolgot azonnal nyilvánvalóvá tett: azért vizsgálja kollégája jegyzeteit, mert Noir professzor nem fog visszatérni. Harry érezte, hogy a keze ökölbe szorul.

Az óra után hátramaradt. Megvárta, amíg mindenki otthagyja a termet, akkor óvatosan megközelítette a tanári asztalt.

– Uram? – kérdezte udvariasan.

Perselust meglepte a formális megszólítás.

– Igen? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

– Mi történt Noir professzorral?

– A minisztérium letartóztatta. Az a vád ellene, hogy ő árulta el Lupint és az igazgatót.

Harrynek megrogyott a lába.

– De… nem ő volt az! Ha Remus nem adja oda a zsupszkulcsot, ő is ott halt volna meg az igazgató mellett!

Bár most az asztal két oldalán álltak egymással szemben, de a kettejük között feszülő ellenségeskedésnek hónapok óta először nyoma sem volt. Most egyikükben sem dolgozott harag vagy gyűlölet, s egy darabig csak barátságos csendben álltak. Végül Perselus szólalt meg. – Tudom. De nincs rá bizonyíték. És a politikai nyomás túl nagy. Patilnak tennie kellett valamit.

– Értem… – felelte halkan Harry.

Perselus megkerülte, az asztalt és Harryhez lépett.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte, hangjában aggodalom csendült.

Harry hátralépett.

– Naná – tért vissza a gúny a hangjába. – Soha jobban – tette hozzá, és néhány gyors lépéssel elhagyta a termet.

* * *

Annyira tehetetlennek érezte magát… A minisztérium, érthető okok miatt, de ártatlanul letartóztatta Noir tanárnőt. Érthető okokból: mert hatalmas volt rajtuk a varázslótársadalom nyomása. Dumbledore halála hihetetlenül hatalmas sokk volt: nem aranyvérű családok tucatjai határozták el, hogy elhagyják az országot, és a káosz egyre nőtt. Patil természetesen nem akarta, hogy a minisztérium tehetetlennek látsszon. Hiszen végül is Noir professzor volt a leggyanúsabb személy!

De Harry tudta, hogy ő nem lehetett az áruló, hiszen tavaly még nem dolgozott sem az iskolában, sem a Rendben, és már akkor is volt egy kém közöttük. Azt pedig, hogy Noir egy újabb áruló lett volna, Harry ezt egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni. Még csak néhány hónapja volt a rend tagja, lehetetlen volt, hogy Dumbledore éppen őt nevezte volna ki titokgazdának.

Apropó, a titokgazda. Bár Harry nem szerette ezt a fene nagy titokzatosságot, értette az okát. Valaki a másik oldalnak dolgozott közülük, és Dumbledore többé nem tudta, hogy kiben bízhat meg. Ez volt a fő oka, hogy nem mondta el senkinek, kit is választott. Olyan személynek kellett lennie, akiben az igazgató gondolkodás nélkül megbízott, de Harry egyébként is sok gyanús alakot ismert a rendből. Egyszerűen már nem tudta eldönteni, kit gyanúsítson. McGalagony professzort? Túl régóta volt Dumbledore barátja – és ugyanez vonatkozott Flitwick és Bimba professzorokra is. Trelawney túl ostoba volt erre a szerepre – és hát, az igazat megvallva, Harry nem tudta pontosan, a Roxfort tanári karából kik tagjai a Rendnek is. Ráadásul az sem szükségszerű, hogy a titokgazda egyben rendtag is legyen.

Harryt annyira lefoglalták a gondolatai, hogy majdnem kihagyott egy étkezést. Ron volt az, aki emlékeztette, utána pedig Hermione segített neki megtalálni a termet, ahol a következő órát tartották. De a nap végére készen állt a terve: megpróbál beszélni a nyomozókkal, és felajánlja, hogy vallomást tesz veritaserum hatása alatt – így kénytelenek lesznek Noirt békén hagyni, de legalábbis nem lesz többé elég bizonyítékuk ahhoz, hogy őrizetben tartsák. Miután végre döntésre jutott, nem is várt tovább, még lefekvés előtt leült, és írt egy levelet a miniszternek, amelyben felajánlotta segítségét, hogy tisztázza Noir professzort az ellene emelt vádak alól. Amikor készen lett, rövid sétát tett a bagolyházig, és odaadta a levelet Arthurnak (Hedviget nem kérte vissza Hermionétól, mert a hóbagoly megszerette a lányt, és Harry ezek után úgy gondolta, jobb, ha a dolgok maradnak, ahogy vannak). A nagy, barna madár felhuhogott, ahogy észrevette, és üdvözlésként széttárta a szárnyát.

– Arthur, ezt a levelet vidd el személyesen a miniszternek. Nem kell megvárnod a választ.

A bagoly megint felhuhogott, aztán megvárta, hogy Harry a lábára kösse a levelet, majd kirepült az ablakon. Ahogy utánanézett, eszébe jutott a tavalyi karácsony a Piton Kúriában: élete eddigi legjobb karácsonya Siriusszal, Remusszal és Perselusszal. Eszébe jutott Perselus engedélye is, hogy hívhatja _apának…_ De mennyi minden megváltozott azóta…! Hermione elvesztette a szüleit, a Weasleyék Fredet, Sirius már nem volt többé varázsló, Remus meghalt, és Perselus elvesztette az emlékeit… A háború mindenki számára borzalmas volt, de Harry gyakran úgy érezte, hogy számára mindig is szörnyűbb volt, és most, hogy a nő, akit annyira megkedvelt, szintén az események áldozata lett, csak remélni tudta, hogy levele eléri a kívánt hatást.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Harry elhatározta, hogy amilyen hamar csak tudja, befejezi a háborút. Igaz, nem akart meghalni, de ez a buta halogatás minden nap új áldozatokat követelt, és ha úgyis meg kell meghalnia, minek várjon többet? Noir engedélye, amit a zárolt részleghez adott ki, még mindig megvolt, de sietnie kellett. Az idő ellene dolgozott. De azt is elhatározta, hogy nem ma, nem ezen az estén. Túl fáradt volt a tanuláshoz, a kutatáshoz. Lassan sétált vissza a szobájába. Amikor később lefekvéshez készülődve leült az ágyra, az éjjeliszekrényen álló álomitalra meredt, amely mintha csak rá várt volna.

Ez volt az a harc, amelyet minden este megvívott.

És ez volt az a harc, amit minden este elvesztett, amióta kilábalt abból a kómás állapotból, amibe az igazgató és Lupin halála után került. Január második fele volt: már több mint egy hónapja szedi rendszeresen a főzetet, hogy aludni tudjon. Már abban sem volt biztos, hogy a függőség első szakaszában van. Ujjai sietség nélkül simogatták a fiolát.

Tudta, hogy nem szabad.

De azt is tudta, hogy nem áll készen egy újabb menetre Voldemorttal az álmaiban.

* * *

– Quiet, Quiet! Olvastad? – Hermione hangja olyan hangos és váratlan volt, hogy Harry felugrott a meglepetéstől.

Hermione nem volt az a kiabálós típus, ráadásul a könyvtárban voltak. Valami nagyon fontos dolognak kellett történnie, ha itt kiabálni mer. Felemelte a tekintetét az esszéről, amit McGalagonynak írt – jobban mondva McGalagony utódjának, mert ő, mint igazgatónő már nem fog tanítani – és Hermionéra nézett.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte. Hermione nem válaszolt, ehelyett átnyújtotta Harrynek a Reggeli Próféta különkiadását. – Ó, nem – nyögte Harry, mielőtt kinyitotta volna. – Mondd, hogy nem Rita Vitrol, kérlek.

– De, ő – mondta Hermione röviden.

Harry becsukta a könyvét, és közelebbi pillantást vetett a címlapra. _KI A FELELŐS?_ – olvasta a vezércikk címét. Közvetlenül alatta egy fotó volt a temetésről.

– Voldemort – sziszegte Harry mérgesen a fogai közül.

– Tessék?

Harry felé fordult.

– Azt mondtam: Voldemort. Mert ő a felelős. Bármit is ír ez a hülye liba.

– Nos, neki más feltételezései vannak – mondta halkan Hermione, és helyet foglalt a Harry mellett lévő székben. – Csak olvasd el, és meglátod.

Harry visszakényszerítette pillantását az újságra. Nem kellett sok idő ahhoz, hogy megértse Hermione dühét. Üres vádaskodások, eltúlzott kijelentések, egyoldalú vélemények, mint mindig. Az író szándéka egyértelmű volt: a köz érdekében megszabadulni a mágiaügyi minisztertől. A cikk végére már ő is vöröset látott a dühtől.

– Nem tudom, mit gondoljak – mondta, miután befejezte –, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem _magától _írta ezt a cikket. Valaki kényszerítette rá, vagy megzsarolta, nem tudom, de… ez több mint szokatlan tőle. Megtámadni a mágiaügyi minisztert…

– Én is ugyanezt gondoltam – bólintott Hermione sötéten. –Ráadásul nagyon szokatlan a _Prófétától_, hogy különkiadást adjon ki, _és_ megtámadja benne a mágiaügyi minisztert…

Mindketten csöndben ültek egy darabig.

– Rossz előérzetem van – bökte ki Hermione. – Nem tudom mi lesz Patil reakciója a vádjaikra, de attól tartok, le fog mondani…

– Ó, ugyan már, Hermione, ez csak egy cikk – próbálta Harry felderíteni a hangulatát. Eredmény nélkül.

– A legvalószínűbb utód Amos Diggory – mondta Hermione nyugodtan. Túl nyugodtan.

A név említésére Harry megborzongott.

– Cedric apja… – motyogta.

– És nagyon sokan állnak mögötte: olyanok, akik erőteljesebb fellépést akarnak Voldemort és követői ellen. Azzal vádolják Patilt, hogy túl gyenge, túl sokat tétovázik, és védekező taktikát folytat, pedig a minisztériumnak kellene az energikusabbnak, a kezdeményezőnek lennie. Valaki _erősebbet _akarnak, aki tétovázás nélkül cselekedne…

– Szóval diktátort szeretnének… – motyogta Harry.

– … és azt akarják, hogy Amos Diggory legyen az – fejezte be Hermione a mondatot.

– Csodálatos. Diktatúra, pont, mint az előző háborúban.

– Pontosan. Azt mondják, hogy ezekben a napokban a varázslóvilágnak egy erős, elszánt vezetőre van szüksége.

Harry felsóhajtott.

– Ki is volt akkoriban a miniszter?

– Mercury McGalagony – mondta Hermione azonnal.

Harry szemei elkerekedtek – McGalagony apja? – kérdezte meglepetten.

– Ó, nem – kényszerített ki Hermione egy félmosolyt. – A férje.

– Ó, istenem – Harry még nyelni sem tudott, annyira megdöbbent. – És… mi történt vele?

– Visszavonult, nem sokkal azután, hogy legyőzted Voldemortot. Azt mondta, hogy a háborúnak vége, és már nincs szükség rá. Ráadásul akkoriban már nem is volt túl népszerű politikus. Ő létesítette azt a rögtönítélő bíróságot is, amelyik több száz varázslót és boszorkányt küldött börtönbe igazi tárgyalás nélkül, és később sokukról bebizonyosodott, hogy ártatlan, mint Sirius vagy Terry Boot apja… Később megpróbált bocsánatot kérni a tetteiért, azt mondta, hogy háború volt, és csak az volt a szándéka, hogy megvédje a varázslóvilágot.

Harry bólintott. Pár perccel később másik gondolat merült fel benne.

– Még életben van?

Hermione vállat vont.

– Nem olvastam a haláláról, szóval…

– Ő is Diggory Akció Pártjának támogatói között van. – Ron megjelenése olyan hirtelen volt. hogy Harry és Hermione felkiáltottak meglepetésükben. – Apa azt gondolja, hogy a társaságnak ő a tényleges vezetője, és Amos Diggory csak egy báb a kezében. De a hírneve miatt nem akarja a nyilvánosság előtt is vállalni a pártvezetést.

– És mi van McGalagony professzorral? – kérdezte Hermione hirtelen. – Ő nem tűnik annak az… agresszív fajtának.

Ron szélesen vigyorgott.

– Ugyanezt kérdeztem apától. Azt mondta, akkor váltak el, amikor a tanárnő a Roxfortba jött tanítani. Akkoriban Dumbledore volt a legnagyobb politikai ellenfele…

Harry gondolatai csak úgy pörögtek a fejében. A tanárnő akkor lett roxforti tanár, amikor a férje mágiaügyi miniszter volt. Most ugyanőt választják az iskola igazgatójának, ami azt jelenti, hogy övé a miniszter után a második legfontosabb pozíció, ráadásul a férje, vagyis ex-férje megint visszatér a minisztériumba… Ez vajon véletlen egybeesés, vagy több is van a háttérben?

Ez a kérdés nem hagyta nyugodni a hét további részében sem, és még más, nem kevésbé fontos események sem tudták ettől eltéríteni a gondolatait. Ezek közül az egyik az új átváltoztatástan tanár feltűnése volt – Harry majdnem felugrott örömében, amikor meglátta Fletchert Flitwick professzor régi helyén. Az apró bűbájtan tanár, mint igazgatóhelyettes az igazgatónő mellé költözött. A másik új tanár személye – nem tanár, csak előadó, javította Hermione gyorsan – még váratlanabb volt.

– És szeretném üdvözölni George Weasleyt, aki Piton professzornak fog segíteni a jövőben, amíg ő Noir tanárnő óráit helyettesíti a visszatéréséig… – A taps, amely ebben a pillanatban kitört, elnémította az új igazgatónőt. Később, még ezen a napon Harry megtudta, hogy Sirius és Anne új titokgazdája George lett.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte a megkomolyodott arcú fiút – vagy inkább férfit. – De miért? Úgy értem miért te?

George vállat vont.

– Mert én itt, a Roxfortban viszonylag biztonságban vagyok. Ezenkívül Fred és én mindig nagyon jók voltunk bájitaltanból, és amikor Perselus beajánlott az iskolaszéknél, majd felfogadtak, mint asszisztenst, az igazgatónő azt gondolta, hogy az lenne a legjobb, ha én lennék az új titokgazda. Emiatt egyeztem bele.

Hirtelen két különböző érzés támadt Harryre. Az első az ijedtség volt: McGalagony tud arról, hogy George a titokgazda, sőt, ő volt az, aki ajánlotta. A második nem volt ilyen önzetlen: a féltékenység. Harry féltékeny volt George-ra, mert Perselus őt ajánlotta: elfogadta a társaságát a nyilvánosság előtt is, míg őt, Harryt megtagadta, és nyilatkozatát azóta sem vonta vissza…

Csalódottsága szinte fojtogatta. Olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak udvariasan lehetett, kimentette magát. Egyedül akart lenni.

* * *

Perselus nem tudta, mikor érezte magát ilyen rettenetes pánikban.

– De Minerva! Tennünk kell valamit! Azonnal!

– Perselus, próbáljon meg megnyugodni, kérem! Szerintem még ma, de legkésőbb holnap elengedik Harryt, de most semmit sem tehetünk…

– Minerva, ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan! Ismeri Amost és Mercuryt! Amos Harryt hibáztatja a fia haláláért, és Mercury mindent gyűlöl, ami velem vagy magával kapcsolatos! – kiabált Perselus, és karjaival szélesen gesztikulált, ahogy a kandalló előtt járkált. – Látta, mi történt az elmúlt két hétben, amióta átvették a hatalmat a minisztérium felett! Armeniát bűnösnek találták, belőle is kviblit csináltak, mint Blackből, majd bezárták a Libertybe! A tárgyalás kész nevetség volt! És amikor Harry meg akarta védeni, kinevezték tettestársnak, és azonnal letartóztatták!

McGalagony szomorúan ingatta a fejét.

– Nem lett volna szabad a véleményét az újságokban is hangoztatnia…

– Patil azt mondta, hogy a fiú először neki küldte el a levelet. Csak miután lemondott, akkor küldte azt az átkozott irományt a _Reggeli Prófétának_!

– Nem tudom, mit tehetnénk, Perselus. Nem tudom, hogy lesz-e tárgyalás, és ha a válasz igen, mikor…

– És visszafogadtak egy csomó aurort! Azokat az aurorokat, akiket kirúgtak, amikor Arcus lett a miniszter. Azokat a SZÖRNYETEGEKET, Minerva!

– Perselus! Nyugodjon meg, kérem. Nem hiszem, hogy bántanák Harryt. És az, hogy kiabál velem, nem segít. Most nem tehetünk semmit. Maga is tudja.

Perselus a kanapéra roskadt.

– Nem akarom tudomásul venni, Minerva!

Nem akart itt ülni és várni. Tenni akart valamit, menni, kiabálni, ütni, ha szükség van rá, bármit, csak kihozza a fiút arról a helyről, ahol maga több mint négy hónapot töltött. Négy hónapot fizikai és lelki kínok közt, félelemben, fájdalomban… És most, ugyanúgy, ahogy valaha ő volt, a fiú van ott, kiszolgáltatva azoknak a rohadékoknak – és az ő esetében még igazi ok sincs rá! Ő, Perselus tagadhatatlanul bűnös volt azokban a szörnyű dolgokban, amikkel vádolták, de Harry ártatlan!

A kezébe temette az arcát.

– Tudom, hogy ki szeretné szabadítani – mondta a nő gyengéden, és melléült.

– Tudja, Minerva, igaza volt – motyogta a tenyerébe. – Igaza volt, amikor bolondnak hívott. Bolond voltam, amikor kitagadtam az életemből. Hiába bántam meg később, most már ő nem akar megbocsátani nekem, és meg is értem. És még most sem tudok neki segíteni!

Finom érintést érzett a vállán.

– Szereti őt, Perselus?

A bájitalmester nagyot nyelt.

– Nem tudom, Minerva. Aggódom érte. Rémült vagyok. Azt akarom, hogy itt legyen, szemtelenül és nagyképűen, de itt, ahol láthatom őt, ahol tudom, hogy biztonságban van…

Csönd.

– Sirius elmesélte, hogy meglátogatta Harryt a kórházi szárnyban. Hogy fölajánlotta, hogy vigyáz rá a temetési előkészületek alatt.

Perselus felemelte a fejét.

– Nem maradhatott a kórházi szárnyban, Minerva. A ravatalozó…

– Tudom – bólintott az igazgatónő. – De Harry nagyszerűen ellett volna Siriusszal is.

– Igen… – ismét elborította az arcát. Nem akarta, hogy a nő lássa a gyengeségét. – Attól féltem, hogy soha nem fog felépülni… Az a rengeteg Cruciatus…

– Mert szereti a fiút, Perselus.

De Perselusnak már nem volt szüksége az igazgatónő szavaira. Ahogy felidézte magában az eszméletlen Harryt először a gyengélkedőben, aztán lent nála, a pincében, a szíve összeszorult a félelemtől és az aggodalomtól, és tudta. Igen, szerette a fiút. Nagyon szerette.

Az érzés teljesen újnak, ugyanakkor rendkívül megszokottnak is tűnt.

Vissza akarta kapni Harryt. Vissza, a szó minden értelmében: vissza az iskolába, vissza az életébe, a lakásába, a családjába… Vissza. Hogy gondját viselje, hogy segítsen. Látni akarta, ahogy felnő és megállapodik, és ott akart lenni mellette, ha szüksége lenne egy segítő kézre…

Gondolataiba merülve lépett be az irodájába. Olyan kábult volt, hogy észre se vette, hogy George is ott van, csak akkor, amikor majdnem elesett a fiatal férfi kinyújtott lábában.

– Sajnálom, uram – mosolygott a vörös hajú fiú bocsánatkérően, és maga alá húzta a lábát.

– Perselus, nem uram – javította ki Perselus. – És az én hibám volt. Nem vettem észre, hogy itt vagy.

– Az elsősök esszéit javítom – mutatott George egy halom pergamenre, amelyek a mellette lévő pamlagon tornyosodtak.

– Nem kell igazolnod, miért vagy itt. Ez a te irodád is.

Perselus leült a székére, és egy George-éhoz hasonló halmot húzott maga elé. A munka mindig megnyugtató hatással volt rá.

– Most mi lesz Harryvel? – kérdezte George.

– Minervának nincs ötlete. Nekem sincs. Nem tudom, mit tehetnénk.

George hátradőlt a pamlagon és a kollégájára nézett.

– Talán egy jó ügyvéd…?

– Nem rossz ötlet – csillant fel Perselus szeme. – Azt hiszem, kapcsolatba kell lépnem Andrusszal.

George kérdően felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

– A másod-unokatestvérem – magyarázta Perselus. – Ausztráliában ügyvéd. De azt hiszem, ha megkérem rá, jönni fog.

* * *

Az első nap és éjszaka a börtönben nagyon unalmas volt. Nem foglalkoztak vele, csak belökték a cellába, és magára hagyták. A helyiség kicsi volt, hideg és nedves, de legalább volt egy ágyszerű dolog a sarokban. Gyorsan rá kellett jönnie azonban, hogy engedély nélkül nem ülhet le rá: tilos volt napközben az ágyon üldögélni, és a börtönőr hamarosan felvilágosította, hogy ennek fájdalmas következményei lehetnek, így Harry egész nap a falat támasztotta.

Kilenc órakor végül megengedték, hogy lefeküdjön, de nem jött álom a szemére. _„…a függőség az első stádiumban nem tűnik veszélyesnek. Az egyetlen negatív hatása, hogy használója többé nem tud aludni a használata nélkül" – _emlékezett vissza a bájitalkönyv megjegyzésére az Álomtalan Álom Főzetével kapcsolatban, de éppen ezért nem is aggódott. Amíg nem alszik, nem is álmodik, és amíg nem álmodik, nem lát víziókat sem. Egész éjszaka a mennyezetet bámulta, és megpróbálta kitalálni, mi fog történni vele.

A második nap még unalmasabb volt: az álldogálás kimerítőbb volt, mint egy kviddicsedzés. Az alvás nélküli éjszaka is valószínűleg besegített az állóképesség hiányába, de a legnagyobb baj mégis az unalom volt, nem a fáradtság.

De mire a második éjszaka is beköszöntött, komolyan kimerült. Ennek ellenére még rövid időszakokra sem tudott elaludni: kábultan feküdt a priccsen, és átkozta magát, amiért olyan sokáig szedte az álomfőzetet. Reggelre olyan kimerült volt, hogy alig tudott felkelni, és belül valami ismeretlen düh is égette.

Héttől tízig nagy nehezen sikerült állva maradnia, de ahogy teltek-múltak az órák, kénytelen volt leülni – nem az ágyra, azt megtiltották, hanem a földre, a falnak dőlve. Izmai sajogtak, szédült, és az az ostoba düh csak egyre fortyogott benne.

Nem kapott reggelit, mert engedély nélkül ült le, de nem érdekelte. Üldögélni sokkal jobb volt, mint enni.

Este hétkor végre érte jöttek, és elkezdődhetett a kihallgatás.

Nem bántották sem mágikusan, sem fizikai eszközökkel. Odakötötték egy székhez, és pár csepp veritaserumot cseppentettek a nyelvére.

– Mi a neved? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang. Harry megborzongott. Az öreg auror hangjára még jól emlékezett az előző évből. Bamberg, igen Bamberg a neve – jutott hirtelen eszébe.

– Nem… mondom meg… – mondta és a háta megfeszült a fájdalomtól. – Semmit… sem mondok… – ismételte és fogaival összeharapta az ajkait. Eddigi céltalan dühe végre abban talált magának tárgyat, hogy ellenállt a férfinak, akit gyűlölt.

Valaki megragadta a fejét, és szétfeszítette a száját. Újabb adag veritaserum.

– Mi a neved? – kérdezte Bamberg megint.

Harry nem válaszolt. A veritaserum ellen harcolni olyan volt, mintha az Imperiust akarná legyőzni. Csakhogy amíg az Imperiusszal némi eufória is együtt járt, addig a Veritaserum kényelmesen üressé tette elméjét, és tudatos lénye szeretett volna elmerülni ebben az ürességben és érzéketlenségben, nem törődve többé szavakkal és igazságokkal… És persze sokkal fájdalmasabb volt ellenállni a szérumnak, mint az átoknak…

– NEM! – nyögte ki valahogy, aztán az elviselhetetlen fájdalom egyszerűen kiütötte.

Amikor később visszanyerte az eszméletét, érezte, hogy ellenállása még eszméletlensége ellenére is kitart. Az aurorok gyilkos pillantásokat vetettek rá, aztán újabb adag igazságszérum csúszott le a torkán.

Újabb fél óra folyamatos küzdelem után ismét elsötétedett minden. Aztán újra és újra.

Amikor visszalökték a cellájába, félig öntudatlanul rogyott a padlóra, de homályos elméjében ott motoszkált valami olyasmi, hogy hasonló dologról még soha nem hallott. Példa nélküli volt, hogy valaki ellenálljon a veritaserumnak. És ő megtette, hogy ezáltal ismét valami új adalékot adjon a másságához.

A szérumnak azonban volt egy olyan mellékhatása, ami ellen még ez a másság is tehetetlen volt: olyan hányingere kerekedett, hogy másnap nem tudta abbahagyni az öklendezést.

A következő délután hasonló volt, habár sokkal rövidebb. Az aurorok nyilván úgy gondolták, hogy az előző napi szérum rossz volt, és újabb főzetet szereztek. Amikor látták, hogy ez sem működik, egyszerűen csak visszavitték a cellájába.

Újabb nap élelem, víz (semmi nem maradt a gyomrában) és alvás nélkül.

A következő napon azonban egy ismerős kinézetű férfi jelent meg a cellája ajtajában.

– Perselus? – kérdezte kábultan.

– Nem – válaszolt a férfi. – A nevem Andrus. Perselus másod-unokatestvére vagyok.

* * *

– Sem fizikai, sem mágikus erőszaknak nem láttam nyomát, Perselus. Igaz, Harry azt mondta, hogy veritaserumot adtak neki, és az, hogy ellenálljon neki, komoly fájdalmat okozott… – A barna hajú és szemű, magas férfi karba tette a kezét, hogy ezzel is jelezze: mondanivalója végére ért. – De ez nem tekinthető bántalmazásnak.

Perselus öklével az asztalba vágott.

– Bármibe is kerül, ki kell hoznunk onnan! Nem maradhat ott, meg fogják ölni!

Az ügyvéd előredőlt, közel az unokatestvéréhez, és halkan megkérdezte: – Mióta szedi Harry az Álomtalan Álom Főzetet?

Perselus összeszorított ökle hirtelen engedett, és hirtelen ólmos fáradtsággal dőlt előre.

– Micsoda? – nyögte ki.

– Elvonási tüneteket láttam rajta, Perselus. Öt napja van a börtönben, de minden tünetét mutatja annak a rohadt… – nem folytatta.

Egy darabig csendben ültek.

– Tünetek? – kérdezte Perselus szokatlanul vékony hangon. Amikor unokatestvére bólintott, felsóhajtott. – Akkor már legalább két hónapja.

– Nem alszik. Erős hangulatingadozásai vannak. Semmi nem marad benne, amit megevett vagy megivott. És tudod jól, hogy a legmeghatározóbb tünet az, hogy képes ellenállni a veritaserumnak.

– De ez azt mutatja, hogy Harry már a harmadik szakaszában van annak az átkozott függőségnek! – kiáltott fel Perselus ingerülten.

– Ez nem biztos, Perselus. Harry elmondta nekem, hogy ellen tud állni az Imperiusnak…

– Igen – motyogta, és az arca egy kicsit felderült. – Akkor ez azt jelenti…?

– Talán – vakarta meg Andrus a nyakát. – Véleményem szerint a második fázis elején lehet. De először is ki kell szednünk onnan. Utána majd gondolkozhatunk azon, mit kezdjünk a függőségével. A baj csak az, a dolgok jelenlegi állása alapján nem látok esélyt arra, hogy törvényesen kihozzuk onnan.

– Mit tehetünk akkor?

– Játsszuk azt a játékot, amit ők. Kapcsolatba lépünk az újságokkal és a varázsló rádióállomásokkal. És mesélünk nekik a közös fogságotokról Tudodki börtönében. Megmozgatjuk, és megérintjük az embereket. Semmi ésszerűség. Az embereknek nem értelmes szavakra van szükségük. Érzelmes sztorikat akarnak. Add hát meg nekik.

– Nem vagyok az a fajta, Andrus. És nem emlékszem a fogságunkra. Semmire. Még egy kis részére sem.

– Szereted őt, Perselus? – Andrus felállt, és az unokatestvérére nézett. Amikor az gyengén bólintott, hogy „igen", folytatta. – Akkor tedd meg érte.

* * *

A cellában ücsörgésnek volt egy nagy előnye: végre elég ideje volt, hogy gondolkozzon. Andrustól megtudta, hogy elsősorban Cedric megölésével vádolják, ezenkívül bűnrészességgel Fred, Remus és Dumbledore meggyilkolásában. És bárhogy is próbálta győzködni Andrus, lelke mélyén maga is bűnösnek tartotta magát ezekben a dolgokban.

Az ő gondatlansága volt az, ami meggyilkolta Cedricet, bár most, majdnem két évvel a hugrabugos fiú halála után az már nem bántotta annyira, mint Fred esete.

Persze voltak mentő körülmények. Még Dumbledore is azt mondta neki, hogy ne hibáztassa magát, hiszen csak Arest akarta megvédeni. Mégis, hibázott: nem gondolt Ares érkezésének lehetséges következményeivel. Buta volt és gondatlan. Két dolog, amit Perselus a „Potter-beszédekben" mindig a szemére hányt.

Nem, ő nem volt olyan, mint az apja. Nem volt olyan tiszta és kiváló, mint Quietus. Sokkal több volt benne a harag és a gyűlölet, ráadásul még arra az átkozott főzetre is rákapott… Andrus elmagyarázta neki, hogy függősége miatt nem működött a veritaserum. Ez ugyan nem volt rossz, de az ár, amit fizetnie kellett érte, túl magas volt. Hangulata egyre vadabb lett, ami miatt az egyik kihallgatáson olyan durván beszólt Bambergnek, hogy bosszúból több mint húsz percig hagyták a Tormenta hatása alatt.

Az ereje is kezdte elhagyni. Bár végre sikerült ennie és innia egy kicsit, anélkül, hogy kihányta volna, de ez nem volt elég. Pedig nem halhatott meg itt. Az élete sokkal fontosabb volt annál, hogy itt vesztegesse el. Szembe kell néznie a sorsával, és meg kell állítania a gyilkosságokat, meg kell mentenie a barátait és azokat az embereket, akiket az életében soha nem látott, de akik Voldemort célpontjai voltak.

Nem halhatott meg itt.

Noir professzor sorsa (amiről Andrustól kapott hírt) megrázta, és egy kicsit még az ő esetében is bűnösnek érezte magát. Sokkal gyorsabbnak kellett volna lennie. Már rég szembe kellett volna szállnia a Legnagyobb Rohadékkal. Hiszen az ő feladata, hogy megölje, a hülye prófécia őt nevezte meg, hát miért habozott ilyen sokáig? Élete egyébként is értelmetlen: Perselus, az ő régi jó Perselusa eltűnt a semmiben, ez a régi-új meg csak azért védi, mert egy hülye, régi családi bűbáj kötelezi arra, hogy megvédje őt és a család nevét. Ez utóbbit Harry sem bánta igazán: a Piton nevet az apja is viselte, és ő igazán megérdemelte, hogy egy feddhetetlen név birtokosa legyen. Igaz, Andrus sokszor említette, hogy Perselus szereti, de Harry többé már nem tudott hinni ebben. Sem a durvaságára, sem a szánalmára nincs szüksége.

Ahogy a napok teltek, néha még egy kicsit aludnia is sikerült. Nem sokat: leginkább csak itt-ott elcsípett perceket, de legalább aludt, és ilyenkor sokszor álmodott Perselusról és az ő boldog napjaikról a pokolban. Vajon a cella légköre miatt? A kínzás miatt? A sötét miatt? Andrus egyre megszokottabb jelenléte miatt? Nem tudott rá válaszolni, de örült ezeknek az álmoknak, a szeretet és elfogadás apró nyomainak rövid és sötét életében. Élt át csodálatos időket is. Megismerte a szeretetet és tiszteletet, és annyi ember volt a világon, aki egyikkel sem találkozott soha! Igazán szerencsésnek nevezhette magát.

– Mr. Piton! – zökkentette ki gondolataiból a börtönőr hangja. – Álljon fel, és lépjen a cella közepére!

Ismét kikérdezik az éjszaka közepén? Meglepődött ugyan, de engedelmeskedett. Az ellenállás ilyen körülmények között teljesen felesleges lett volna. A két szokásos auror lépett be a cellába, és két oldalról megragadták, mint amikor kihallgatni vitték. Szörnyen dühösnek tűntek, jobban, mint általában, így Harry felkészítette magát egy újabb hosszú és fájdalmas alkalomra, de őrei nem a megszokott folyosókon kísérték őt: a kijárat felé vezették. Annyira gyorsan történt minden.

– Elengednek? – kérdezte az egyik aurortól.

Az gorombán megtaszította.

– Ne kérdezzen! – kiáltott rá, és belökte egy szobába, amelyik néhány nappal korábbról ismerős volt. Ez volt az a szoba, ahol elvették a személyes dolgait: a pénzét (úgy tervezte, hogy másnap Hermionéval Roxmortsba megy) és az apja pálcáját (a sajátja a módosított időzítő bűbáj alatt volt, amikor letartóztatták, s így valószínűleg most is ott feküdt a szobájában az éjjeliszekrényen).

– Itt írja alá! – valaki elé csúsztatott egy pergament, és Harry engedelmesen odafirkantotta a nevét. Bármit megtett volna, csak engedjék megint szabadon. A hivatalnok az asztalra tette a cókmókját, és Harry gyorsan magára kapta a ruháit. Tiszták voltak, ő viszont bűzlött a több mint tíz napos raboskodástól, de nem törődött vele. Néhány kendőző bűbájt vetett az arcára és a nyakára, így mind a hírhedt sebhely, mind Avery keze nyoma eltűnt, aztán anélkül, hogy visszanézett volna, a kijárat felé indult. Itt egy újabb auror csatlakozott hozzá, és kitessékelte az épületből. Egy egész emberöltőnek tűnt, amíg elérte a külső kaput.

A következő pillanatban Harry egy teljesen ismeretlen londoni utcán állt a sötétben. Talárja túl vékony volt, ezért fázott, és senki nem várt rá, ez mégsem tudta lehangolni: megint szabad volt! Egy pillanattal később már meg is lendítette pálcáját, és majd szétvetette az izgalom. Nemsokára Roxmortsban lesz, és aztán… hát igen, Harry nem szándékozott éppen visszasietni a Roxfortba. Nem volt kíváncsi barátai kérdéseire, sem Perselus szánalmára vagy tanárai aggodalmára. Egy olyan helyet akart, ahol gondolkodhatott, nem egy elhagyatott zugot, hanem valami sokkal zsúfoltabbat, emberekkel és meleggel… de nem a Három Seprűt. Az a hely még mindig túlzottan emlékeztette Ron árulására.

Nem kellett sokáig várnia a buszra, és szerencsés módon Stan Shunpike nem ismerte fel Harry Pitont vagy Pottert az enyhén bűzlő, zsíros hajú idegenben, aki Roxmortsig fizetett, és gyorsan elfoglalta az egyik ágyat.

Éjjel kettő körül járt az idő, amikor megérkeztek. Harry csaknem elveszettnek érezte magát a falu mély csöndjében. De nem habozott sokáig: elszántan a Szárnyas Vadkan felé vette az irányt.

A kicsi, koszos kocsma még nyitva volt, és tele emberekkel, így senki nem szúrta ki, amikor Harry belépett, igaz, csuklyáját gondosan az arcába húzta. Először egy vajsört akart kérni, de amikor látta, hogy senki nem iszik ilyesmit, nem akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet, így hát a lángnyelv whisky mellett döntött.

Az ital erős volt, és az első kortytól majdnem megfulladt, de azután érezte, ahogy az erő visszatér megkínzott testébe, és a bűntudat és bánat terhének egy részét is mintha leemelték volna a válláról, ezért néhány perc múlva már egy újabbat rendelt.

Nem tudta, pontosan hol is volt az a határ, amikor nem volt többé józan, de egyszer csak kristálytisztán tudta, hogy soha életében még nem volt ilyen részeg.

De a whisky annyira jól esett, és valamennyit segített enyhülni annak a télnek, ami benne dühöngött…

Olyan részeg volt, hogy még azon sem lepődött meg, amikor Hermione előtűnt a semmiből, és magával rángatta. Az utca friss levegője kicsit felébresztette, de nem tudott annyira egyenesen járni, hogy virradat előtt elérjen a kastélyig, és egy idő után rájött, hogy hordágy van alatta, és Hermione lebegteti őt a csendes, hideg februári éjszakában.

Harry nem emlékezett, hogyan érték el a kastélyt, és hogyan fektette Hermione az ágyba, minden olyan álomszerű volt, olyan könnyű és homályos… Amikor lefektette, megfogta Hermione karját, és könyörgött neki, hogy ne hagyja magára, hogy maradjon vele, aztán lehúzta az ágyra, és hozzábújt – valami meleg, valami _élő_… És nem törődött a remegő hangú ellenkezéssel, ahogy kérte, hogy engedje elmenni, még a jóval későbbi gyenge zokogást sem vette észre, amely a lány testét rázta, a csukott szemeket, az összeszorított ajkat, az elárult kifejezést az ismerős arcon, semmit, semmit… A kábulat olyan erős volt, olyan meleg és puha, hogy Harry soha többé nem akart felébredni…

…

…

Másnap Harry első gondolata az volt, hogy még soha életében nem volt ilyen komisz reggele. A feje fájt, a gyomra úgy háborgott, mint egy viharos tenger, az izmai sajogtak. Még soha nem volt másnapos, de azonnal felismerte a jeleit.

Olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott, kiment a fürdőbe, és a zuhany alá állt. A forró víz megtisztította és felmelegítette, az utána következő hideg pedig felébresztette, és eltüntette a fájdalmat és az elméje előtt lebegő köd maradékát. Fél órával később újra normálisan érezte magát – olyan normálisan, ahogy csak tíz ilyen nap után lehetséges volt.

Amikor azonban visszatért a szobába, és szeme az ágyra tévedt, az előző éjszaka képei olyan erővel támadtak rá, hogy nekitántorodott a falnak.

Hermione…

Hermione és ő…

Hermione könyörgése…

Hermione könnyei…

Hermione összezárt szemei…

Az árulása…

Mit tett?

Megdermedt a vére. Mit tett? És miért? A whisky miatt? Miért ment egyáltalán a kocsmába? Miért nem tért vissza a Roxfortba olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott? Mi történt a határozott döntéssel, hogy nem vesztegeti tovább az életét? Egy újabb felelőtlen, buta tett. És utána Hermione… Ez megbocsáthatatlan.

Még mindig remegve a sokktól, kilépett a szobájából. A klubhelyiség majdnem tele volt: már mindenki visszatért a szombat reggeli étkezésről.

– Harry! – kiáltotta Ron, ahogy észrevette. – Hát itt vagy!

Mindenki talpra ugrott, és egy pillanat alatt körülvették az örömteli és megkönnyebbült arcok.

De Hermionét sehol sem látta.

– Hol van Hermione? – kérdezte Ront, nem törődve a többiekkel. – Itt van?

– Nem – kiáltotta Ron megpróbálva túlordítani a tömeget. – Az igazgatónőhöz ment, hogy jelentsen rólad…

– Mennem kell! – kiáltotta Harry hirtelen türelmetlenül, és a portrélyuk felé verekedte magát. – Meg kell találnom! – ezzel kiugrott a szobából.

De nem kellett messzire mennie. Ahogy a sarokhoz ért, rögtön belefutott.

Borzalmasan nézett ki.

– Hermione… – kezdte, de a lány pillantása és az undor az arcán elnémította.

– Semmit nem mondtam az igazgatónőnek – mondta hideg és elutasító hangon. – Elmondtam neki, hogy Roxmortsban találtam rád. Száz pontot vont le miattad a Griffendéltől. Ennyi legyen is elég.

– Nézd, Hermione, amit tettem… – próbálta kezdeni, de saját könnyei is fojtogatták, és Hermione sem hallgatta végig. Egy erős mozdulattal a falnak lökte, és a füleibe sziszegett úgy, hogy csak ő hallhatta. – Nem érdekel. Nem érdekelnek a szánalmas kifogásaid, hogy részeg voltál, hogy elvonási tüneteid voltak az Álomtalan Álom Főzet miatt. Bármi is volt az oka annak, amit tettél, annyira undorítasz, hogy soha többé nem akarok a társaságodban lenni. Hagyj békén. Ha még egyszer említeni merészeled, ami történt, esküszöm, megátkozlak. Te szemét. Gyűlöllek – mondta, aztán sarkon fordult, és magára hagyta.

Harry nem tudta, milyen sokáig állt a semmibe bámulva. Hermionénak igaza volt. Az ő hibája volt, az ő ostobaságával kezdődött, hogy engedett a főzetnek, ez tett tönkre mindent. Perselus sokszor figyelmeztette. Ha hallgatott volna rá… de ennek a gondolatnak nem volt értelme többé. A kár már megtörtént. Jóvátehetetlenül. Soha nem kap rá bocsánatot.

– Harry? - szólította meg váratlanul egy ismerős hang: Perselusé.

– Igaza volt – tört ki Harryből a fájdalom olyan erővel, hogy csak suttogni tudott. – Igaza volt. Nem vagyok más, mint egy hülye, felelőtlen idióta…

– Ha a bájitaltól való függőségre gondolsz, még nincs túl késő.

Harry felemelte a tekintetét, és a férfi szemébe nézett.

– De igen. Mindent tönkretettem. Mindent.

– Segíteni akarok neked, ha te is beleegyezel… – kezdte Perselus óvatosan.

Harry szégyenkezve hajtotta le a fejét. Perselus szemében, arcán nem látott szánalmat. Egészen más csillogott abban a fekete szempárban: egy olyan érzelem, amelyik Harryt az _ő_ Perselusára emlékeztette, és ebben a pillanatban érezte, ahogy a szíve megsajdul és összeszorul a fájdalomtól. Nem érdemli meg senki szeretetét. Soha többé.

– Rajtam nem lehet segíteni – mondta, és ismét felemelte a fejét. – Sajnálom.

Szomorúság futott át a férfi arcán, de bólintott.

– Akkor találkozunk a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése órán – mondta Perselus rekedten, és a következő pillanatban már nem volt sehol.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fordította: Enelen  
****Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

16. fejezet – A harc folytatódik **

* * *

Harry szeretett volna meghalni, ezúttal sokkal inkább, mint eddig bármikor. Egyetértett Hermionéval: undorodott magától. Nincs mentsége arra, amit tett. Nem érdemli meg, hogy éljen. 

Ezek a szavak visszahangzottak benne szüntelenül, bárhová ment, bármit is csinált. Nincs mentsége. Számára nincs bocsánat.

A két beszélgetés után nagyon sokáig képtelen volt elmozdulni a pontról, ahol végül Perselus hagyta: csak állt az üres folyosón, hátát a falnak vetve, és üres szemmel bámult a semmibe.

Soha semmi nem lehet többé olyan, mint régen. Dumbledore elment. Remus szintúgy. Ami pedig őt illeti… mintha valami jeges súlyt helyeztek volna a mellkasára. Kezdte megérteni, mi is az igazi felelősség, az igazi bűn: nem Cedric és Fred halála, hiszen egyik alkalommal sem a rosszindulat vagy a felelőtlenség vezette. A múlt éjszakai eseményeknél azonban más a helyzet. Ez az utóbbi mindenestül, csak és kizárólag az ő bűne. Nem volt képes uralkodni magán: hagyta, hogy a kimerültség és a hamis biztonságtudat, amelyet az alkohol adott, magával sodorják. Nem volt szándékában semmi gonoszság, és mégis odavezetett, ahová sosem akart eljutni. És nincs mentsége. Most nincs. És semmi sem lesz többé olyan, mint régen. Nincs több biztos pont, több támasz, több otthon. Életében először _tökéletesen _elveszettnek érezte magát. És ez rosszabb érzés volt, mint a dementorcsók. Elárult valakit, aki megbízott benne, aki szerette, aki mindig mellette állt, mikor szüksége volt rá, valakit, akire számíthatott.

De hát miért? Miért támadta meg Hermionét? És egyáltalán mi történt?

Aznap már nem először megpróbálta valahogyan összerakni azoknak az óráknak az eseményeit, hogy megértse, hogy rájöjjön… De nehéz volt: minden annyira homályosnak tűnt, annyira gyorsan történt, és nem voltak teljes emlékei, csak villanásszerű képek.

Egyetlen dologra emlékezett biztosan: szerette volna, ha valaki mellette van, magához szorítja, és jelenlétével segít megküzdeni a rémálmok rá váró szörnyeivel. Félt, rettegett a rá váró éjszakától, de nem, nem akart erre kényszeríteni senkit – sem erre, sem semmi többre!

És Hermione most nem hajlandó szóba állni vele, és tökéletesen meg tudta érteni, miért. Sőt, mi több, most végre Perselust is meg tudta érteni, a tavaly karácsonyi történetet, Perselus fájdalmas meséjét arról, hogyan vált halálfalóvá, és nyers szavaira, mikor Harry megkérte, hogy apának szólíthassa. „_Nem érdemlem meg!_" Ó, hányszor elismételte! „_Nem érdemlem meg, hogy éljek…""Nem érdemlem meg, hogy az apád lehessek…" „Nem érdemlem meg azt, hogy szeress…" –_ és így tovább, vég nélkül. Harry mindig azt képzelte, hogy megérti Perselust. De csak most jött rá, hogy a megértésnek sok szintje van.

Ő sem érdemli meg, hogy éljen. Semmivel sem jobb, mint azok, akiket gyűlöl: Malfoy és halálfaló bandája, vagy azok a férfiak, akik múlt nyáron megkínozták.

Mindennek tetejébe ott volt még az az érzés, hogy nem tudja meg nem történtté tenni…

De hát mi történt pontosan?

Mindjárt sokkal egyszerűbb lenne, ha legalább arra emlékezne, mi is történt tegnap éjjel. Hermione viselkedése azt sugallta, hogy a lehető legrosszabb, és emlékei is csak szörnyű gyanúját erősítették. Mit… hogyan tehette? Miért? Miért? Hátát továbbra is a falnak vetve lecsúszott a földre.

Így talált rá Ares: a fal aljában kuporogva, sírástól rázkódó vállal.

– Quietus? – lépett közelebb, aztán leguggolt mellé. Harry egy gyengéd, de határozott kezet érzett a karján, és valaki óvatosan felsegítette. – Gyere, visszaviszlek a szobádba.

Harry olyan gyengének érezte magát, hogy képtelen volt ellenkezni, de a könnyektől elfúlt a hangja, és csak rövid szavak jöttek ki a száján.

– Hagyj… egyedül… érdemlem…

De Ares erősen tartotta, és mivel úgy ítélte meg, hogy Harry szobája jelen állapotában túl messze van, inkább betámogatta egy üres tanterembe.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte, és elengedte.

Harry azonnal lekuporodott a földre, és felhúzta a térdét.

– Kérlek, hagyj magamra – motyogta elszoruló torokkal. – Nem érdemlem meg, hogy velem foglalkozz.

– Ugyan már – mormogta Ares, és leült Harry mellé. – Tudod, hogy halálra izgultuk magunkat miattad?

Miután Harry rájött, hogy Ares nem fogja ott hagyni, úgy döntött, témát vált.

– Nem tudod, mi történt, hogy olyan gyorsan elengedtek?

– Sok minden – mosolyodott el Ares. – Először minden újság azt írta, hogy összeesküdtetek Noir professzorral. A következő nap aztán kipattant a hír, hogy Piton professzor ismét kérte, hogy a hivatalos gondviselőd lehessen, és ettől még többen ellened fordultak. Az ő múltjával ez nem volt valami jó ötlet. A minisztérium őt is le akarta tartóztatni, de George bement a minisztériumba, és vallomást tett arról, hogy Piton professzor hogyan próbálta megmenteni őt és Fredet, és a volt miniszter, Patil is nyilvánosságra hozta még egy régi vallomását, amit tavaly nyáron tett, azután, hogy kiszabadultatok Tudodki fogságából. De persze mindez csak két-három nappal később jelent meg az újságban… Aztán megjött az unokatestvére, és ő is megpróbált téged kiszabadítani – mellesleg ez az Andrus sokkal barátságosabb, mint a nagybátyád –, és ő meg George azt gondolták ki, hogy az újságokat használják fel Diggory bandája ellen. Aztán, három nappal később a Hírverőben megjelent egy interjú, amiben Piton professzor hosszas beszámolót adott nemcsak a Rémálom Kúriabeli fogságotokról, hanem még az ő régi minisztériumi fogságáról, az aurorok viselkedéséről, és ekkor kitört a botrány… – Ares elmosolyodott, és Harry nem tudta visszafojtani a kíváncsiságát.

– Mi történt?

Ares elnevette magát.

– Hirtelen rengetegen álltak elő Piton professzoréhoz hasonló történetekkel, már ami a minisztériumi bánásmódot illeti, és három napon belül a minisztérium szinte ostromzár alá került. Még a Próféta is elkezdte megkérdőjelezni a módszereiket és mindenki érted aggódott. Aztán valaki felvetette, hogy a bebörtönzésed a miniszter személyes bosszúja a fia halála miatt, és – ez a legjobb rész – követelni kezdték, hogy kérdezzék ki Malfoyt az ügyben. Malfoy meg, biztos, mert dühös volt a halálfaló haverjaira, akik hagyták, hogy kviblit csináljanak belőle a Libertyben, ellenük vallott. A bíróság előtt kijelentette, hogy Cedricet Peter Pettigrew ölte meg, és hogy te mindig is Tudodki legnagyobb ellensége voltál, nem a barátja, meg ilyesmiket. Mikor megtudta, hogy a barátja vallott, ööö… az apám is hajlandó volt tanúskodni. – Ares lehajtotta a fejét. Harry felsóhajtott, és a karjára tette a kezét.

– Még mindig fáj?

Ares bólintott. – Ez a háború sokunkat megfosztott az otthonától.

Ares szavaira Harrynek megint eszébe jutott Hermione, és a megkönnyebbülés, amit a történet keltett benne, eltűnt. Megint rosszullét kerülgette. És fájdalom. Elviselhetetlenül fájdalom.

Végül még ez a kis történet is csak rontott a helyzeten. Tudni, hogy milyen sok ember próbálta kiszabadítani, milyen sokan gondolták, hogy szabadságot érdemel, aggódtak érte… És Perselus is visszafogadta, elmesélte a lapoknak, mi történt velük a fogságban… De hiszen Perselus nem emlékezhetett a fogságukra! Hogyan beszélhetett akkor róla? Harry hirtelen dühös lett, de aztán elfojtotta a haragját. Nincs joga rá, hogy nagybátyja tettein felháborodjon. Senki másra nincs joga haragudni, csak magára.

– Szeretném, ha végre vége lenne ennek az egésznek – motyogta hirtelen.

Később Ares visszakísérte a klubhelységbe. Amikor elváltak, Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy még mindig nem tudja, hogyan talált rá Hermione Roxmortsban előző éjszaka. De nem merte megkérdezni tőle. Félt, hogy Hermione azt hiszi, csak a felelősséget próbálja elhárítani azért, amit tett, ezért úgy döntött, nem kérdezi meg. Kibékülni úgysem tud vele, de annyit igazán megtehet, hogy időt ad neki – aztán úgyis beszélni fog vele. Nem akart úgy meghalni, hogy nem kért bocsánatot. Nem akart azzal a tudattal meghalni, hogy Hermione gyűlöli. Hermione… Ahányszor csak a lányra gondolt, furcsa nyilallást érzett a mellkasában, és fájdalmat, fizikai fájdalmat a szívében.

Egészen eddig úgy hitte, hogy a „fájó szív" csak egy szófordulat. Most már jobban tudta.

Aznap, kicsit később McGalagony magához kérette.

– Mr. Piton, csalódtam magában. Múlt éjjel, mikor elengedték a minisztériumból, értesítenie kellett volna minket, ahelyett, hogy szó nélkül eltűnt. A minisztérium csupán két órával később szólt, valószínűleg, mivel nem akarták felhívni magukra a figyelmet. Órákig magát kereste mindenki! Perselus elment az Abszol Útra, Arthur Weasley végigkutatta maga után a minisztérium épületét, még a Kóbor Grimbuszt is ellenőrizte, de maga egész egyszerűen eltűnt! Mégis mit képzelt, mit művel, hogy egyedül futkos, amikor Voldemort csak magára vadászik? Ha elfogta volna, most halott lenne!

„_Jobb is lenne_" – tette hozzá magában Harry. De hangosan egy szót sem szólt.

– Miss Granger mondta, hogy Roxmortsban talált magára, onnan együtt jöttek vissza. De az hajnali négy óra körül történt! Mit csinált a közben eltelt időben?

Harry felsóhajtott. Szeretett volna mindent elmondani, de nem tehette. Hermione miatt nem.

– Hermione a _Szárnyas Vadkan_ban talált meg. De nem voltam józan, így nem tudom, mikor, csak arra emlékszem, hogy sokáig tartott, mire sikerült visszahoznia az iskolába – mondta végül, és ez legalább igaz is volt.

– Micsoda? – kapta fel a fejét az igazgatónő.

– Nem az ő hibája, igazgatónő. Ő csak segíteni akart…

– Nem volt józan? – szakította félbe a professzor.

– Igen – hajtotta le a fejét szégyenkezve Harry.

A professzor szótlanul bámulta. Harry moccanni sem mert.

– Mit tettek magával? – kérdezte a nő végül.

– Semmit… csak kivallattak – vont vállat Harry.

– Veritaserum? – jött a következő kérdés. Harry bólintott. – Tormenta? – Rövid gondolkodás után Harry megint bólintott, de gyorsan hozzátette:

– De csak egyszer, és részben az én hibám volt, mert feleseltem.

– Azonnal látogasson el Madam Pomfreyhez.

– Igen, professzor – válaszolta Harry engedelmesen, de igazából nem tetszett neki a beszélgetés ilyetén alakulása. Zavartan fészkelődni kezdett. De ekkor hirtelen Flitwick professzor feje jelent meg a kandallóban.

– Minerva, kérem, át tudna jönni egy pillanatra? Sürgős – mondta, azzal el is tűnt.

McGalagony sóhajtott, és Harryre nézett.

– Mr. Piton, azonnal visszajövök. Kérem, várjon meg itt.

– Igen, professzor – mondta Harry újra, és hátradőlt a széken. Így legalább lesz egy kis ideje kitalálni, mivel rázza le magáról az igazgatónőt és a javasasszonyt. Nem akarta, hogy tudomást szerezzenek a függőségről. Harry gyanította, hogy Andrus már így is tud róla, és talán az unokatestvérével is megosztotta ezt az információt, de Perselus nem fogja ezzel zaklatni, az biztos. Neki magának kell megoldania ezt a problémát. Az ő hibája, neki kell helyrehoznia – már amennyire ez lehetséges.

De semmi ötlete sem volt arra, hogyan is kéne nekifognia, úgyhogy Harry pillantása lassan végigfutott az ismerős irodán.

Minden ugyanúgy nézett ki, bár Fawkest sehol sem látta. A kicsiny ezüst tárgyak azonban mind ott voltak, és szokásos, halk csengő hangjuk betöltötte az irodát. Az asztal most sokkal rendezettebb volt, mint Dumbledore idejében, és Harry vágyakozva, szomorúan mosolyodott el. Ha Dumbledore nem hal meg, minden másként történik. Nem került volna teljesen az altató hatása alá, hiszen a végső lökést azok az álomtalan kómában töltött napok adták, amikor az igazgató halála miatt Madam Pomfrey így próbálta gyógyítani. Patil is miniszter maradhatott volna, és ő nem emelt volna vádat sem ellene sem Noir professzor ellen, így nem kellett volna tizenegy napot a minisztérium börtönében töltenie, és a múlt éjszaka egyáltalán meg sem történt volna.

Harry megborzongott, mikor éles tőrként szúrt szívébe a fájdalom. Háború folyt odakint, nagyon is igazi háború, igazi áldozatokkal, de már nem tudta többé az áldozatok közé számítani magát. Ő nem áldozat. Egy gyenge ember, aki hagyta, hogy a gyengesége irányítsa az életét, nem harcolt ellene. Minden az ő hibája. Keze remegni kezdett, és keserű nyál töltötte meg a száját, mintha sav lett volna.

– Harry? – szólította meg egy ismerős hang. Harry megmerevedett. Ez lehetetlen. Ő… ő halott, nem? Hogyan szólhat akkor hozzá? De ekkor újra meghallotta. – Harry?

Lassan, mint aki nem mer hinni a fülének, megfordult.

Az asztallal szemben egy új kép lógott a falon.

Dumbledore.

Harry felállt, de elbotlott a kisasztalban, és térdre esett.

– Igazgató úr? – kérdezte, és érezte, hogy könnyekkel telik meg a szeme. – Igazgató úr… – ismételte, és a kisasztal hűvös lapjára hajtotta égő homlokát.

– Gyere közelebb, Harry – hívta újra a halk, távoli hang, és Harry engedelmeskedett, bár tántorgott, és szédüléssel küszködött.

Harry kimondhatatlanul kellemetlenül érezte magát. Szeretett volna odamenni az öreghez és szorosan megölelni, de hát hogyan ölelhetne meg egy festményt? Úgyhogy összefonta a karját, mintha magát ölelné, és felnézett a képre. Érezte, ahogy a könnyek szabadon végigfutnak az arcán, és a földre hullnak.

Dumbledore is sírt.

Harry még soha életében nem érezte ennyire méltatlannak magát: méltatlannak a sajnálatra, a gyászra, az együttérzésre. De a kérdés, ami végül elhagyta a száját, teljesen másról szólt.

– Miért hagyta, hogy megölje magát? Miért? – Nem folytatta, túlságosan önzőnek hangzott volna, ha megkérdezi: „Miért hagyott magamra?"

– Mindennek megvan a maga oka, Harry, és néha egyszerűen nem rajtunk múlnak dolgok. Azért haltam meg, mert eljött az én időm. Abban a pillanatban döntenem kellett, és én úgy döntöttem, elmegyek. Később majd megérted.

Harry kétségbeesetten megrázta a fejét.

– Nem – nyögte ki. – A halála mindent tönkretett… – le kellett kuporodnia a földre, mert nem bírta elviselni a mellkasában lüktető fájdalmat. – Mindent tönkretettem…

– Mindannyian követünk el hibákat, Harry – mondta Dumbledore halk, megnyugtató hangon. – Senki sem tökéletes. Mind emberek vagyunk…

– ÉN NEM VAGYOK EMBER! – kiáltott fel Harry, és újra rázni kezdte a sírás. – Én csak egy undorító szemét vagyok, aki… aki kényszerítette egy barátját, hogy… hogy… – nem tudta folytatni. Nem tudta bevallani Dumbledore-nak, mit is tett. És egyébként is, mit vallott volna be? Nem emlékezett az éjszakai eseményekre, csak néhány képre.

– Adj neki időt – mondta hirtelen az öreg, de Harry csak megrázta a fejét.

– Most nem az időről van szó, igazgató úr! – kétségbeesetten a combjára csapott.

– Miért, mit tettél, Harry? – a kérdés furcsán hangzott. Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy az igazgató tudja a választ, mégis megkérdezte.

– Berúgtam. Hermione hozott vissza, bár nem értem, honnan tudta, hogy hol talál meg… – a gondolatai elkalandoztak.

– Én mondtam meg neki – mondta Dumbledore egyszerűen.

Harry hitetlenkedve felkapta a fejét.

– Maga?

– Amikor letartóztattak, hozzám jött tanácsért.

– Magához?

– Miután meghaltam, mindenfelé kitették a képemet. Sok mindenről tudok, ami mostanában történik – és nem csak a Roxfortban. A képek elég beszédesek, ha hajlandó vagy egy kis időt szakítani rájuk.

– Maga! – ismételte meg Harry, de ezúttal nem kérdésként. – Azok… úgy értem a festmények voltak az okai, hogy mindenről tudott, ami az iskolában történt…

– Nem csak az iskolában – kuncogott Dumbledore. – Ez az oka annak, hogy a legtöbb varázsló nem akaszt festményt a szobájába. Vagy legalábbis nem megbűvölt képeket.

De eddigre Harry gondolatai visszatértek Hermionéra.

– De honnan tudott erről Hermione?

– Ó, ő nagyon okos lány. Nagyon gyorsan rájött, hogy kell lennie egy képemnek a mágiaügyi minisztériumban is. És persze igaza is volt. Van egy kép rólam a minisztérium nagytermében. Úgyhogy láttalak tegnap, mikor elmentél. És mivel Miss Granger annyira aggódott érted, nem tudott aludni, és a klubhelységben töltötte az éjszakáit.

Harry lehorgasztotta a fejét. Hermione aggódott érte, ő pedig…

– Ezért voltam képes elérni, mikor láttalak elmenni. Margareten keresztül.

– Margaret? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry.

Dumbledore megint felkuncogott.

– Ti „Kövér Dámának" hívjátok, de remélem, nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy ez az igazi neve…

– Persze – bólintott Harry elgondolkozva. – Perselus nem tart festményeket a szobájában. És az ajtaján sincs kép…

– És ugyanez a helyzet a többi tanárral is. Nem szeretnék, ha kémkednének utánuk…

Harry elmosolyodott.

– Perselus soha nem mondta…

– Nekünk, tanároknak és a szülőknek időről időre szükségünk van a festmények információira…

Harry megint kényszerítette magát, hogy visszatérjen Hermione ügyére.

– Tehát maga mondta el Hermionénak, hogy elhagytam a minisztériumot.

– Igen. Ő értesítette McGalagonyt… és várt. De egy idő után úgy döntött, érted megy. Nem tudtam visszatartani, s közben a kollégáimat sem értem el. Mind odakint voltak, és téged kerestek, vagy pedig Minerva festménymentes szobájában tanácskoztak. Így csak Miss Grangernek tudtam elmondani, hogy a Szárnyas Vadkanban vagy. De ő nem ment Minervához…

Harry elsápadt.

– Tudta, hogy részeg vagyok. És úgy döntött, hogy jobb, ha a tanárok erről nems zereznek tudomást… Meg akart védeni… – Ez a beszélgetés egyre fájdalmasabbá vált. Minél többet tudott meg arról, mennyire aggódott érte Hermione, annál mélyebbre süllyedt a kétségbeesésben. – Kényszerítettem, hogy lefeküdjön velem, igazgató úr – suttogta megtörten.

– Adj neki időt, hogy elmondja neked, mi történt, Harry.

– Most nem az időről van szó – tiltakozott Harry. – Hanem az erőszakról.

– Rá akartad kényszeríteni az akaratodat?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Soha – felelte határozottan, de amikor rájött, mit mondott, gyorsan kijavította magát. – Legalábbis azt hittem, hogy soha…

– Akkor mit akartál tenni? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és Harry megint úgy érezte, hogy az öreg tudja a választ. Furcsa érzés volt, mivel ő, Harry, nem tudta.

– Nem tudom… – motyogta. – Azt akartam, hogy valaki átöleljen, valami… kedvességre vágytam… melegségre… valamire, ami bizonyíthatja, hogy még élek…

Nem folytathatta. Hirtelen felcsapott a tűz a kandallóban, és McGalagony visszatért az irodába. Harry zavartan fordult meg, és megpróbált ismét arra a beszélgetésre figyelni, ami még előtte állt, de halk suttogásként újra meghallotta Dumbledore hangját. „_Adj neki időt, Harry…_"

* * *

A következő néhány nap rémálomszerűen telt. Mindenki olyan óvatosan járt-kelt körülötte, mintha tojáshéjon lépkednének, kivéve Hermionét, aki egyszerűen átnézett rajta, és minden beszélgetési próbálkozást visszautasított. Ennek eredményeként Harry gyomra szinte állandóan fájt, és fizikai erőnléte megint veszélyesen romlani kezdett, úgyhogy Fletcher, az új átváltoztatástan professzor, a Griffendél új házvezető tanára eltiltotta őt az átváltoztató varázslatoktól. Ehelyett könyvtári kutatásokat kellett végeznie, mint az előző év SVK óráin. Harry először tiltakozott, de miután Fletcher parancsára megpróbálkozott néhány első éves átváltoztatással, és kis híján összecsuklott az osztály szeme láttára (mindenki aggódva figyelte, kivéve Hermionét), végül is kénytelen volt engedni. 

A bűbájtan sokkal kifinomultabb mágia volt. Jóval kevesebb fizikai, viszont annál több mentális „erőnlétet" igényelt, és a különféle időzítő bűbájokkal való játszadozás szinte pihentetőnek tűnt. Voldemorttal kapcsolatos tervei is leginkább az időzítő bűbájon alapultak, igaz, nem az órán tanított bűbájon, hanem a bűbáj egy ügyesen megváltoztatott verzióján: hosszas eredménytelen próbálkozás után Harrynek végre sikerült összekombinálnia az időzítő bűbájt az áthelyező bűbájjal, ami azt jelentette, hogy bármilyen tárgyat el tudott küldeni a jövőben egy meghatározott időre és helyre. De még ez sem volt elég: jelen pillanatban azzal próbálkozott, hogy pálcája akkor jelenjen meg a jobb kezében, ha kimond egy jelszót. E kombinált bűbáj áthelyezéses része volt az egyszerűbb: a keze, bárhol legyen is a jövőben, egy konkrét helyet jelentett, de a jelszavas rész nem akart működni. Már tizenhárom tollat nyomtalanul eltüntetett ilyen módon (azokkal gyakorolt, mivel a pálcáját nem merte kockáztatni). Ezek most bizonyára Ron bűbájtan könyve mellé kerültek, valahová a semmibe.

A gyógynövénytan órákat is kénytelen volt otthagyni. Nem volt elég ereje, és ahogy kitavaszodott, a kerti munka egyre megerőltetőbb lett.

A másik nehéz tantárgy a sötét varázslatok kivédése lett volna, de Perselus legtöbbször békén hagyta, és időről-időre külön feladatokat adott, amelyeket kidolgozhatott. Kapcsolatuk óvatos volt, és nem nagyon álltak szóba egymással, bár Harry nem tudta nem észrevenni nagybátyja felé küldött aggódó pillantásait. Ez összezavarta. Vajon fontos-e ő, Harry Perselusnak, vagy az egész visszafogadási hajcihő nem volt más, mint az átkozott családi védővarázslat egy újabb megnyilvánulása? Mennyi volt a valós aggodalom abban a gesztusban, amikor az elengedése utáni reggel megkereste? Olyan jó lett volna tisztázni, de Harry Hermione miatt érzett öngyűlölete megakadályozta abban, hogy beszéljen Perselusszal. Mert mi van, ha nagybátyja hajlandó őt visszafogadni? Nem érdemli meg, hogy visszafogadják. Nem érdemli meg a törődést azok után, amit tett, és a gondolat, hogy Hermionénak egyáltalán nem maradt senkije, még inkább visszafogta. Ez önmaga büntetésének egy felettébb nyakatekert módja volt, de nem, nem érdemli meg az aggódást, a törődést, a szeretetet. Amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, be kell teljesítenie azt az átkozott próféciát, és meg kell halnia azzal a kígyófajzat Voldemorttal együtt, aki végső soron minden szenvedésének okozója volt.

Az aritmetika és a mágiatörténet nem lett volna olyan nehéz, de mivel mindkettő alacsony létszámú csoport volt, és Hermione is jelen volt rajtuk, pokollá tette az ott töltött időt.

Ron teljesen elképedt, mikor észrevette a Harry és Hermione közötti nyílt ellenségeskedést. Tett néhány óvatos kísérletet a viszály elsimítására, de tavalyi vitájuk óta Hermione nem nagyon állt vele szóba.

– Lányok – mondta az egyik félresikerült kísérlete után a szemeit forgatva. – Nem tudják, mit akarnak. Egyik pillanatban még szeretnek, és sehova se mehetsz nélkülük, a következőben meg már utálnak valami kis semmiség miatt, és a végtelenségig udvarolhatsz nekik, hogy megint elnyerd a kegyeiket…

Harry képtelen volt válaszolni, csak nyelt egyet, és érezte, hogy az öngyűlölet összeszorítja a szívét.

Sokszor azon kapta magát, hogy szinte kémkedik Hermione után, a szeme sarkából figyeli minden mozdulatát, csodálva a nyugodtságát, fegyelmezett arckifejezését, kecses mozdulatait. Ez a lány, ez az okos, kedves és gyengéd lány, aki olyan sokszor magához ölelte, aki teljesen megbízott benne, aki mindig aggódott érte, valamikor a legjobb barátja volt, és nem lehet többé az…

Hermione…

Padma szinte sugárzott az örömtől, mikor észrevette, hogy kerülik egymást. De Harry jeges viselkedése gyorsan elüldözte őt is, és furcsa kapcsolatuknak vége is szakad, mikor egy hetedikes hugrabugos randira hívta.

Hermione változásának volt egy másik következménye is. Mágiatörténet órára csak hatan jártak, úgyhogy mikor Hermione elült mellőle, Harry rémülten vette észre, hogy Erica veszi át a lány helyét. Meglepetésére azonban meg sem próbált flörtölni, és kétértelmű pillantásokat sem vetett többé: udvarias volt, és normális. Sőt, egyik óra után, mikor Harrynek nem sikerült elég gyorsan összepakolnia a könyveit, és elmenekülni, még bocsánatot is kért:

– Szeretnék tőled bocsánatot kérni, Harry – mondta. – Hülyén viselkedtem. Szeretném, ha kibékülnénk.

Harry gyanakodva nézett rá.

– Ezúttal mire játszol?

Erica lehajtotta a fejét.

– Semmire. Tényleg. Én csak…

– Vagyis Zabininek végre sikerült megszabadulnia tőled?

Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, hogy Erica is elveszti a nyugalmát, de végül összeszedte magát annyira, hogy nyugodtan válaszoljon.

– Nem – mondta. – Én szabadultam meg tőle. Nem akarok halálfaló lenni. Tudodki majdnem azóta üldözi a családomat, amióta megszülettem. Megölte a nagyszüleimet. Téged is olyan sokszor megpróbált megölni…

– És mi ez a hirtelen változás? – mordult rá gúnyosan Harry. – Olvastad az újságokat? Talán összetörte a kicsiny szívedet, amikor megtudtad, mit tettek velem a csúnya bácsik?

A lány lassan megrázta a fejét, és mikor Harry szemébe nézett, szégyenkezést láthatott benne.

– Nem… – suttogta rekedten. – Ők… Zabini meg Crack meg Monstro felolvasták az egészet a mardekáros klubhelységben, és mind kiröhögtek, és ócsároltak téged meg Piton professzort, és örvendeztek, hogy Tudodki győzni fog, és ti mind meghaltok… És akkor végre megértettem, miért próbál Millicent már hónapok óta kilépni.

– Értem – suttogta Harry, aztán óvatosan elmosolyodott. – Tudtad, hogy rokonok vagyunk?

Erica arca felderült.

– Igazán?

– Nem _igazán _– mondta Harry titokzatos arccal. – Csak _törvényesen_.

– Ezt hogy érted?

– Én James Potter fogadott fia vagyok. A szülei Harold Winston Potter és Armena Helen Knight voltak.

– És azt hiszed…?

– Igen, azt hiszem. A varázslóvilágban mindenki rokona mindenkinek. Csak kérdezd meg az apádat.

– Nem valami szoros rokonság – mosolyodott el a lányt, aztán rákacsintott. – A nagyapám a nagybátyja volt annak a férfinak, aki téged örökbe fogadott…

– Hát, valóban nem…

Erre mindketten elmosolyodtak.

– Majd megkérdezem apát – mondta a lány végül, és a vállára lendítette a táskáját. – De most ősi rúnákra kell mennem. Viszlát később, Harry.

– Viszlát, Erica.

* * *

Harry gyűlölte a hosszú, álmatlan éjszakákat, de elhatározása megmásíthatatlan volt: soha többé nem iszik abból a szörnyű bájitalból. Éppen elég baja volt már miatta így is. Így hát egész éjjel olvasott, néha szundikált, mint a börtönben. Ahogy telt az idő, egyre könnyebb lett elviselni a másodlagos elvonási tüneteket: a hangulatváltásokat és a depressziót. Az álmatlanság és az alváshiány okozta általános gyengeség már nagyobb problémát jelentettek. Utoljára akkor aludt rendesen, mikor Hermione magához ölelte akkor éjjel… De nem, erre nem szabad emlékeznie, ez a gondolat szinte fojtogatta, és csak még vadabb rémálmokat idézett elő, amikor megpróbált néha aludni. 

December óta egyetlen látomása sem volt: sem az álomital, se a rövid szundikálások nem adtak időt Voldemortnak, hogy megtámadhassa. Harry különösen hálás volt ezért a kis előnyért: ha még azzal a dühös, gonosz szörnyeteggel is szembe kellett volna néznie, az biztosan megölte volna.

Harry közelebb húzta magához a könyvet, és megdörzsölte égő szemét. Olyan fáradt volt… Mindenét odaadta volna egyetlen nyugodt, átaludt éjszakáért. A könyv lassan kifordult a kezéből, és elgyengült. A kimerültség, úgy tűnt, végre legyőzte az elvonási tüneteket. Harry magzati pózba gömbölyödött, magához ölelte a párnáját, aztán a szoba lassan elhomályosodott körülötte.

Nem tudta, hány órát sikerült aludnia, de amikor végül újra öntudatánál volt, fáradtabbnak érezte magát, mint előtte. És többé már nem a saját szobájában volt: hideg, kőfalú helyiség, lobogó fekete talárok és hullafehér maszkok… Egy pillatatra megrémült. Elkapták! De gyorsan rájött, hogy csak látomása van. Már megint. Fáradtan, elkeseredetten nyögött fel.

– …szolgám a Roxfortban majd elhozza nekem a fiút, a minisztérium és az aurorok azt fogják majd tenni, amit én akarok, és végre vége lesz a háborúnak! Én leszek a varázslóvilág uralkodója! – A gonosz szörnyeteg beszédét hangos kiáltások követték, olyan hangosak, hogy Harry összerezzent.

Amikor felemelte a fejét, benne szorult a lélegzet. Emlékezett még az utolsó alkalomra, mikor így együtt látta az összes halálfalót. Voldemort követőinek százai töltötték meg most is a termet. Ezúttal azonban a tömeg túl nagy volt ahhoz, hogy összeszámolja őket: úgy másfél ezren lehettek, vagy még többen. És a Rend most mennyi – tíz, tizenegy emberből áll? A minisztériumi aurorok száma pedig kevesebb, mint kétszáz, és ha Voldemort igazat mondott néhány perce, akkor nem is fognak harcolni ellene… De Diggory… Voldemort megölte a fiát! És a jobbkeze, Mercury McGalagony – és a felesége… „_A szolgám a Roxfortban…_" és Perselus régi gyanúja…

„_Nem_" suttogta magában Harry. Ez nem lehet igaz, nem akarja, hogy igaz legyen!

Voldemort a végső támadásra készült.

És ha ő nem tesz valamit nagyon gyorsan, akkor semmi sem marad abból a világból, amit ismert, amit szeretett…

– Nem! – kiáltott fel elkeseredetten.

Ám az őrült ünnepély még csak most kezdődött. Az összegyűltek a tömeg előtt álló foglyokra vetették magukat, Voldemort pedig követői magatartásán vigyorogva a jobbján álló férfihoz fordult.

– A fiú még egy utolsó alkalommal a tiéd lesz, Ceres.

A férfi bólintott. Harry döbbenten ismerte fel: Avery volt az. De nem volt egyedül: egy nő állt mellette. Avery karja lazán a vállára hullott, míg a nő a helyzethez egyáltalán nem illő anyai mozdulattal saját, gömbölyödő pocakját simogatta. Terhes volt.

– Nem okozok neked csalódást, kegyelmes uram – felelte Avery.

Egy pillanatra Harry elgondolkodott rajta, vajon Avery e miatt a nő miatt hiányzott-e a november végi látomásaiból, de aztán túl sok lett a fájdalmas átkokból, és elvesztette az eszméletét.

A gyengeségnek is megvoltak a maga előnyei.

* * *

Mikor reggel felébredt, első érzése a kétségbeesés volt. Teljes, tehetetlen kétségbeesés. Többé már nem tudta, kiben bízhatna. Tudta, hogy valakinek beszélnie kell a látomásáról, de teljesen tanácstalan volt. 

A leggyanúsabb ember volt házvezető tanára volt, az egyetlen pedig, akiről biztosan tudta, hogy nem áruló, Perselus.

Immár többről volt szó, mint pusztán arról, megérdemli-e nagybátyja törődését. Most a háború elvesztéséről vagy megnyeréséről volt a tét, úgyhogy Harry félresöpört mindent, ami visszatarthatta volna, és úgy döntött, beszél a nagybátyjával.

Dönteni persze egyszerűbb volt, mint cselekedni. Mégis megtette: felkapta talárját, és a pince felé vette az útját.

Mikor megállt a jól ismert ajtó előtt, egy pillanatra teljesen megrémült. Az utolsó alkalom, mikor a pincében járt, akkor volt, mikor Perselus összetörte a merengőjét, és elkergette. A fájdalmas emlékek hatására megborzongott. Aztán felemelte a kezét, és kopogott.

Egy perc sem telt el, és kinyílt az ajtó.

Perselus annyira megdöbbent, hogy egy pillanatra úgy tűnt: sóbálvánnyá vált. Arca elsápadt, és Harry látta, hogy megremeg a keze.

– Quietus? – kérdezte ijedten. – Valami baj van?

Harry nyelt egyet. – Beszélnünk kell – mondta, és gyorsan körbepillantott a folyosón. Perselus azonnal ellépett az ajtóból és beengedte.

Mikor becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Harryt kis híján elfogta a pánik. Csapdában érezte magát itt, a helyen, ami valaha az otthona volt… De most nem volt ideje ilyen butaságokra. Karba tette a kezét, és kibökte – Megint látomásom volt.

Perselus bólintott, aztán sarkon fordult, és kisietett a szobából. Harry úgy meglepődött, hogy meg sem tudott moccanni. De mielőtt megfejthette volna Perselus furcsa viselkedését, a férfi már vissza is tért kezében kicsiny üvegcsét szorongatva.

– Gyere, ülj le – terelte Harryt a kanapéhoz, az üvegcsét pedig az asztalra tette. – Az utóhatásokra – mutatott rá.

Harry bólintott, de nem nyúlt érte. Nem érdemelte meg, hogy könnyítsenek a fájdalmán. Perselus szomorúan nézett rá.

– Nem mérgeztem meg – mondta.

– Tudom – felelte halkan Harry. – De nem bájitalért jöttem. Megint Voldemortot láttam a látomásban.

– A bájitalt akkor is megihatod – erősködött Perselus, mintha nem hallotta volna meg Harry megjegyzését.

– Csak el akarom mondani ezt az átkozott látomást, aztán már megyek is. – Harry nyers szavaira Perselus összerezzent. Harry elszégyellte magát. A férfi csak segíteni akart. És nincs rá joga, hogy ilyen szemtelenül beszéljen vele. Többé már nincs joga bárkivel is szemtelenül beszélni. – Bocsánat – suttogta. – Nem akartam durva lenni…

Perselus megrázta a fejét.

– Nem… Minden jogod megvan, hogy így beszélj.

Patthelyzet. Hosszú csend. Végül Perselus törte meg: egy pálcaintéssel reggelit rendelt maguknak.

– Mi történt a látomásban? – kérdezte, miközben lekvárt kent a pirítósára. Harry meg sem mozdult. – Szóval? – nézett rá egy idő után Perselus.

– Voldemort a végső összecsapásra készül. Több mint ezer követőt gyűjtött össze. Azt tervezi, hogy megint elrabol engem, és azt mondta, hogy a minisztérium is mellette áll majd…

Perselus elsápadt, majdnem kiesett a kezéből a pirítós.

– Elrabol téged?

Harry megrántotta a vállát.

– Gondolom úgy, mint tavaly. Nem tudom. Van egy szolgája az iskolában, ahogy már évek óta sejtetted is, és azt akarja, hogy ez az illető vigyen engem hozzá.

Perselus talpra ugrott.

– Ezt nem hagyom!

A hirtelen érzelmi kitörés teljesen meglepte Harryt.

– De én is így akarom. Azt akarom, hogy végre vége legyen. Így amikor eltűnök, tudhatod, hogy nemsokára vége – mondta szinte könyörögve.

– De hiszen meg akar ölni!

Harry keserűen nevetett fel. – Ó, hát ezt tudom. Meg is fog ölni, de nem éli túl.

– Butaság! – csattant fel a férfi.

– Én hiszek a próféciában, amit még az apámnak mondtak. Egész mostanáig minden pontosan aszerint történt. Nekem kell legyőznöm Voldemortot, de nincs rá remény, hogy túléljem. És nem is akarom túlélni.

Perselus arca eltorzult mérgében.

– Hülyeség! – kiáltott fel dühösen. – Ne légy bolond! És mi van a minisztériummal? Mit mondott Voldemort? Mikor támadnak?

– Sajnálom, nem tudom. Mire rájöttem, hogy látomásom van, Voldemort már majdnem befejezte a beszédet. Csak az utolsó szavakat kaptam el, ezért nem tudom, mi van a minisztériummal. Ami azonban Voldemortot illeti: ha nem állítom meg, ő fog győzni. Meg kell állítanom. És meg fogok halni.

Perselus közelebb lépett, és Harry rémülten látta, hogy rettentően dühös.

– Most, Quietus, először is megiszod ezt a főzetet. GYERÜNK! – Harry kezébe nyomta az üvegcsét. – Vagy erőszakhoz folyamodok – sziszegte fenyegető hangon.

Perselus furcsa hangulatváltása úgy megdöbbentette Harryt, hogy tiltakozás nélkül lehajtotta a bájitalt. A férfi bólintott.

– Így. És ma este légy itt. Néhány dolgot meg kell beszélnünk.

– Nem parancsolgathatsz nekem! – csattant fel Harry.

– Teljesen annak az átkozott főzetnek a hatása alá kerültél! – kiáltott fel a férfi hevesen. – Látom, hogy már alig tartod magadat. Ha nem találunk ki valamit, nem éred meg még azt a napot sem, hogy Voldemort elraboljon, és szembenézhess vele!

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de aztán be is csukta. Felesleges lenne tiltakoznia. Perselusnak igaza van. Minden erejére szüksége lesz ahhoz, hogy véghezvigye a tervét. Eszméletén kell lennie, sőt, tisztán kell tudnia gondolkodni. Perselus fekete szemébe nézett, amelyek most megint aggodalmat sugároztak.

– Itt leszek – bólintott.

* * *

A végső összecsapás rémisztő közelsége arra ösztönözte Harryt, hogy még többet dolgozzon a módosított időzítő bűbájon. De ahogy óráról órára tántorgott, és közben próbált a fojtogató bűntudat ellen küzdeni, ami mindig elővette, ahányszor Hermionéra nézett, egyre inkább félni kezdett az estétől. 

Mit tesz majd vele Perselus? Mit tervez?

Rémülete minden órával tovább nőtt.

A nap végére már enni sem tudott az idegességtől. Le sem ment a nagyterembe. A széke úgyis túlságosan közel volt Hermionééhoz. Inkább lefeküdt az ágyára, és megpróbált megnyugodni. Perselus nem akarja bántani. Perselus segíteni akar.

De nem érdemli meg a segítséget.

Gyűlölte magát. Gyűlölte azt az utálatos fiút, akivé vált. Talán már azt sem érdemli meg, hogy meghalhasson a varázslóvilágért. Mert semmivel sem jobb, mint Voldemort.

Mikor később Perselus beengedte az ajtón, az arca olyan volt, mint egy kőszobor. De mikor Perselus becsukta az ajtót, megint elfogta a pánik.

– Ma éjszaka itt alszol – mondta a férfi eltökélt hangon.

– Nem – felelte elsápadva.

– És vacsorázni is fogsz. Velem. – Lenyomta Harryt a kanapéra, és az ölébe tette a tányért. – Qui… Harry, muszáj enned. És azért akarom, hogy itt töltsd az éjszakát, mert szükséged van az alvásra. Már alig állsz a lábadon. A végső csata egyre közeledik. És bárhol is leszel, amikor elér, szükséged lesz az erődre.

Perselus érvelése tökéletes volt, Harry semmit sem tudott felhozni ellene. Mégis helytelennek tűnt: mintha Perselus törődne vele, és ő ezt nem érdemli meg.

Úgyhogy megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudom megtenni – suttogta.

– Harry, kérlek…

– Mitől lettem Harry most hirtelen? – csattant fel.

– Bocsánatot akarok kérni. Mindazért, amit nyár óta tettem. Kegyetlen voltam…

– Miért – szakította félbe Harry suttogása. – Miért? – kiáltott fel másodszor.

– Nem tudom. – Perselus értette Harry ki nem mondott kérdését, mert azonnal folytatta: – Sokszor furcsa érzésem támad. Magamról álmodok, de nem vagyok egyedül. Egy sötét, hideg helyen vagyok, ahol csak fájdalom van, és félelem, és ezek után a furcsa képek után mindig ott vagy te… – Elcsuklott a hangja. – Nem tudom, miért, de féltelek. És nézni, ahogy kínlódsz, de kitartasz… és a jegyeid is mindig büszkévé tesznek, és… és…

Harry lehajtotta a fejét.

– Nincs miért büszkének lennie rám. Nem vagyok az, akinek hisz.

– Nem, Harry – Perselus arcán szomorúság látszott. – Még mindig ugyanaz a fiú vagy, akit nyáron megismertem. Bátor, kedves, önzetlen…

– Nem! – rándult össze Harry. – Nem vagyok. Nem vagyok – ismételte. A fájdalom szinte elviselhetetlen volt. – Nem vagyok az! – A kezébe temette arcát, és úgy mondta, nagyon halkan: – Azt akarom, hogy vége legyen, haza akarok menni… meg akarok halni…

Egy erős kar fonódott a válla köré, és a férfi magához ölelte.

– Itt van a haza, Harry. Nem kell meghalnod érte…

– Anya… – mormogta Harry az idegenül hangzó szót. – Anya, vétkeztem… Nem érdemlem meg, hogy a fiad legyek…

Perselus még szorosabban átfogta, és keze simogatni kezdte a hátát.

– Csitt, Harry…

– Kérlek, engedj el… – sírta bele Harry Perselus talárjának ráncaiba. – Nem érdemlem meg a kedvességet…

– De hát miért nem? – kérdezte Perselus, de nem lazított az ölelésen.

– Áruló vagyok… Egy undorító szemét… Nem érdemlem meg, hogy éljek… – hirtelen Perselus köré fonta a karját, és felkiáltott. – Miért nem tudom visszaforgatni az időt?

Nem jött válasz, csak a férfi ölelése vált még szorosabbá.

Sírni kezdett.

Egy idő múlva – nem tudta még megbecsülni sem, mennyi telhetett el – érezte, hogy felemelik.

– Túl sovány vagy – mormogta egy hang.

Harry kezei Perselus ruhájára kulcsolódtak, és úgy panaszkodott az ismerős sötétségbe:

– Miért nem tudok egyszerűen meghalni? Nem akarom folytatni, félek, nem akarom, hogy fájjon, de megérdemlem, mert áruló vagyok, egy utálatos áruló, de úgy félek… Megint meg fog kínozni, beletép a testembe, megint rám engedi Averyt, és úgy félek… Nem vagyok bátor, nem vagyok kedves, nem törődök másokkal, elárultam a barátomat, egy utálatos drogos lettem, elcsesztem az életemet, és nem szabad meghalnom. Szenvednem kell, de félek, nem akarom, de megérdemlem, és Avery megint fel fogja vágni a sebeimet, és kinyitja őket, és játszani fog velem, és megint csak egy utálatos féreg leszek… – Harry szavainak nem akart vége szakadni, ahogy a könnyeinek sem.

Rettenetesen félt. De tudta, hogy szembe kell néznie a végzetével, a büntetéssel, amit megérdemelt.

És olyan jó volt ezt elmondani Perselusnak, még ha a férfi nem is egészen érthette, miről is van szó. Nem is ez volt a lényeg. Valaki végre magához ölelte, ott volt mellette, míg végül lassan elcsitult a zokogása, és a légzése egyenletessé vált.

* * *

Perselus közelebb húzta magához az alvó fiút. Miközben zavartan próbált rendet tenni az érzéseiben. Rettenetesen féltette. 

S ahogy a karjában tartotta, és érezte, hogy megnyugszik, és egyre mélyebben veszi a levegőt, rossz előérzet fogta el: el fogja veszíteni.

Harry meg akart halni, és Harry meg is fog halni.

Úgy érezte, mintha az egész világ súlya a vállára szakadt volna.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fordította: Patka  
****Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

17. fejezet – Hol vagy?**

* * *

Valahogy olyan szokatlan volt most az ébredés...

Először is: teljesen egészségesnek érezte magát. Nem fájt semmije, a feje teljesen tiszta volt, könnyen és fájdalommentesen tudott lélegezni, a takarót melegnek érezte, és puhának.

Nem akarta kinyitni a szemét. A mennyekben volt, legalábbis az lehetett csak ilyen érzés, és először alaposat nyújtózkodott. Csak aztán nézett körül. Nem a saját ágyában volt, hanem Perselus lakosztályában, az ő hálószobájában, az ő ágyában – sőt, az ő hálóruhájában: egyikében azoknak a ronda, hosszú, szürke hálóingeknek, amelyek közül az egyikkel még negyedévesen találkozott a prefektusok fürdőjéből hazafelé menet. Tettetett bosszankodással nyögött fel, bár Perselus nem volt hallótávolságon belül.

Hónapok óta először jól érezte magát. Otthon volt.

Otthon… Szinte azonnal érezte, hogy az előző napok emlékei be akarnak törni gondolatai közé, hogy szétrobbantsák ezt a békét, de nem engedte őket. Reggeli teendőire koncentrálva inkább vett egy hosszú, frissítő zuhanyt a fürdőszobában. Egy puha törölközővel, amely gondosan összehajtogatott, tiszta ruháira készítve várta, megszárítkozott, aztán egy gyors bűbájjal, amelyet Perselus tanított neki, rövidre vágta a haját, és azt is megszárította. Amikor végül kilépett a fürdőből, más embernek érezte magát. Arca sima volt, és kipihent, haja rövid, és immár nem zsíros, mozdulatai pedig könnyedek. Perseluson is le tudta mérni a változás mértékét: egy pillanatra elkerekedtek a szemei, aztán elmosolyodott.

– Úgy nézel ki, mint az… apád. Úgy értem Quietus – mondta halkan.

Harry felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.

– Honnan tudod…?

– A fényképekről – válaszolta Perselus, és a kanapé felé intett. – Igyál egy kis teát és egyél néhány pirítóst. Túl sovány vagy.

Harry nyelt egyet.

– Tegnap ugyanezt mondtad – suttogta.

Zavarukban igyekeztek elkerülni egymás pillantását, s Harry végül vett magának egy szelet pirítóst. Nagy meglepődésére gyomra hatalmasat kordult. Perselus is jól láthatóan elmosolyodott.

Harry továbbra sem hagyta, hogy keserű gondolatai az elméjébe férkőzzenek: szerette volna egy kicsit élvezni a reggelt. Egy ideig csendben ettek, aztán Perselus szólalt meg:

– Minerva beleegyezett, hogy hozzám költözzél.

A pirítós kis híján kiesett Harry kezéből.

– Tessék? – nézett fel.

– Tegnap délután beszéltem vele. A tanárok mind aggódnak miattad, Madam Pomfrey pedig egyenesen a gyengélkedőn akart tartani néhány hétig, amíg jobb állapotba nem kerülsz, mégpedig sürgősen. Azt mondta, hogy három hete, amikor visszatértél a minisztériumból, és visszautasítottad a segítségét, ugyan beleegyezett, mert remélte, hogy egyedül is képes vagy megbirkózni a problémáiddal, de nem voltál képes, és figyelmeztetett minket, hogy könnyen a Szent Mungóban végezheted, ha nem lépünk közbe. Felajánlottam, hogy segítek neked, amíg jobban nem leszel.

– Én nem… – kezdett volna bele Harry, de Perselus nem hagyta, hogy befejezze a mondatot.

– Két választásod van. Vagy ideköltözöl néhány hétre, és engeded, hogy segítsek, vagy mész a gyengélkedőre, és ott Poppy nem fog könyörülni rajtad. – A mondat utolsó része játékos hangsúllyal hangzott el, de ez nem vezette félre Harryt. Perselus halálosan komolyan gondolta.

Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, aztán hagyta, hogy az előző napok fájdalmas gondolatai újra előjöjjenek. Nem tudta mit tegyen. Nem akarta elfogadni Perselus segítségén, de a gyengélkedő még annál is rosszabb választás. A legfőbb problémája az alvással volt, és félt, hogy Madam Pomfrey újra csak az Álomtalan Álom főzetet használná, és az egyenesen katasztrófa lenne. Soha többé nem kér abból a hülye kotyvalékból. Tudta, hogy hamarosan meg fog halni, Voldemort már készül a végső felvonásra, de úgy akart meghalni, mint egy _igazi _férfi – de legalábbis _épeszű_. Nem valami drogfüggő puhány. Még akkor sem, ha valóban az.

Másrészt azonban Perselus nyilvánvalóan kedvesen fog bánni vele. Ő pedig nem érdemel kedvességet. De hogyan kérhetné meg Perselust, hogy gyűlölje? Nevetséges ötlet. El sem tudná magyarázni, miért akarja, hogy magára hagyják. Hermione megtiltotta, hogy beszéljen róla. Ha pedig minden magyarázat nélkül bánna hidegen Perselusszal, azzal csak megbántaná.

Felsóhajtott. Úgy tűnt, erre a problémára nincs jó megoldás.

– Rendben – mondta végül. – De nem vagyok kisfiú, hogy kényeztess és babusgass.

Perselus elmosolyodott. Most annyira hasonlított az ő Perselusához a régi szép időkből, hogy Harry szíve erősebben kezdett verni.

– Szóval már felnőttek vagyunk? – kérdezte Perselus játékosan.

Harry a szemét forgatta.

– Ezen a nyáron már tizenhét leszek. – _„Elvileg"_ – tette hozzá magában.

– Valóban – mondta Perselus, majd felállt. – Itt az ideje, hogy órára menjünk. És miután az első órád ma sötét varázslatok kivédése lesz, mehetünk együtt is.

– A könyveim a szobámban maradtak – mondta Harry, és letette a teáscsészét az asztalra. – Megyek, felkapom őket...

– Nincs rá szükség – mutatott Perselus a saját példányára az asztalon. – Használhatod az enyémet. Azt hiszem, tudom annyira az anyagot, hogy ne legyen szükségem rá. Óra után pedig elmehetsz, és összepakolhatod a dolgaidat. Mundungus úgyis azt mondta, hogy nem enged az átváltoztatástan órákra járni, amíg kicsit jobban nem leszel. Na, menjünk – állt fel. Harryt maga előtt engedte ki az ajtón, de kívül megállította. – Tedd a mutatóujjadat a pöttyre – utasította. Amikor Harry engedelmeskedett, valami ráolvasást motyogott, mint régen, több mint egy éve.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Ismét bebocsátást nyert Perselus lakosztályába. A férfi meglátta a kifejezést, ami átsuhant az arcán.

– Isten hozott, Harry – mondta bátorítóan, bár kis bűntudattal a hangjában. – És sajnálom.

Egymásra néztek. Harry meglepetésére már nem kellett felnéznie, ha Perselus szemébe akart nézni: alig öt centivel lehetett alacsonyabb a nagybátyjánál.

Szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Rendben van.

Ahogy az SVK terem felé sétáltak, Perselus rövid beszélgetést kezdeményezett.

– Éjszaka két víziód volt – vagy talán rémálmod? Nem tudtam eldönteni.

Harry kissé meglepetten nézett rá.

– Nem emlékszem rájuk.

– Felébresztettelek. De mindkét alkalommal rögtön visszaaludtál.

Harry megállt.

– Szóval egész éjszaka ébren volt.

Perselus azonban sürgetően intett. – Ne állj meg, nem akarok elkésni. És nem, nem maradtam ébren, éppen eleget aludtam.

Harry csak nem válaszolt, mert fölösleges lett volna. Inkább témát váltott.

– Miért éppen George?

– Tessék? – nézett rá Perselus tanácstalanul.

– Miért George-ot választottad ööö… bájitaltan oktatónak?

Perselus vállat vont.

– Nem teljesen az én ötletem volt. Armenia letartóztatása után Minerva azt akarta, hogy egy megbízható személyre bízzuk az SVK oktatást, amíg ő a börtönben van. De senki ilyet nem találtunk, így megkért, hogy vállaljam el a sötét varázslatok kivédését. Viszont erre egyszerűen nem volt időm: a bájitaltanítás kitöltötte az órarendemet. Aztán Albus javasolta, hogy kérjük meg George-ot. – Felsóhajtott, amikor az igazgató nevét kimondta. – Ő és a testvére kiemelkedően jók voltak bájitaltanból, és George egyébként sem találta a helyét a testvére halála óta. Őt mindenki elég megbízhatónak találta. Arthur is nagyon boldog volt, amikor felvettem velük a kapcsolatot.

Hirtelen Harrynek eszébe jutott egy ötlet.

– És a titokgazda? Megkérdezted Dumbledore-t, hogy ki volt a titokgazda? – kérdezte izgatottan.

Már az osztályterem ajtaja előtt álltak, de Perselus nem nyitotta ki. Ehelyett most teljes testével Harry felé fordult, és szomorúan rázta meg a fejét.

– Egy mágikus portré magában hordozza annak a személynek a lényegét, akiről készítették, de csak egy bizonyos mértékig, és ez az emlékekre is igaz. Másrészt pedig csak azok az emlékek vannak a képmás birtokában, amelyeket tulajdonosuk a megfestéskor bírt.

– De… – hebegte Harry. – Azt gondoltam, hogy… hiszen megismert! És...

Perselus felsóhajtott.

– Dumbledore nagyon szeretett téged, Harry. Olyan voltál a számára, mintha a fia vagy az unokája lennél. Így, amikor tavaly elkészült a portré, és mágikus azonosítója is rákerült, rólad is sok-sok gondolat, érzés és emlék a festmény-alak birtokába került… De nem úgy emlékszik rád, mintha az az ember, aki meghalni láttál.

– Akkor olyan, mint te – suttogta Harry, és a reggeli gondtalan hangulat utolsó maradéka is eltűnt.

– Mint én – értett egyet Perselus, majd kinyitotta a terem ajtaját.

* * *

Mivel Perselus határozottan ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy minden étkezésen részt vegyen, Harry elhatározta, hogy a Mardekár asztalához ül, a régi helyére, mert griffendéles helyén pont szembe került volna Hermionéval. Így is túl sokszor pillantotta meg, és minden egyes ilyen alkalommal olyan erősen támadta meg a bűntudat, hogy csaknem megfojtotta. Így hát megpróbált minden ilyen helyzetet elkerülni. Végleg abbahagyta a könyvtári tanulást. Csak annyi időre szaladt be, hogy kivegye azokat a könyveket, amikre szüksége volt majd a lakosztályuk felé vette az irányt, amely egészen késő estig úgyis nyugalmas volt, mivel Perselus órát tartott, vagy büntetőmunkát felügyelt.

Kettejük kapcsolata Perselusszal nem volt ugyanolyan, mint az emlékezettörlés előtt: nem voltak olyan nyitottak és közvetlenek sem egymással, de sokkal jobb volt, mint augusztusban, és emiatt Harry sokszor lelkiismeret-furdalást érzett. Hermionénak senkije sincs, akire támaszkodhatna… Ez hatalmas súllyal nehezedett a lelkére.

Ráadásul ott voltak még a főzetfüggés visszataszító utóhatásai is. Még mindig problémái voltak az evéssel, gyakran émelygett, és volt hányingere. Gyanította, hogy ennek a bűntudathoz is lehet némi köze, de megpróbálta ezeket az apró gyengélkedéseket elrejteni Perselus elől.

Hangulatingadozásai még mindig szélsőségesek voltak, de igyekezett kordában tartani őket, jóllehet Perselus pillantásaiból nyilvánvaló volt, hogy tudta, mi megy végbe Harryben. És végül, de nem utolsósorban ott voltak az éjszakai gondok: Perselus elől nem tudta elrejteni sem a kialvatlanságot, sem a rémálmokat.

Perselus, meglepetésére semmilyen bájitalt nem ajánlott föl, hogy enyhítsen az állapotán. Ehelyett visszaküldte kviddicsezni, amelyet még a karácsonyi szünet előtt hagyott abba. Harry eleinte kelletlen volt, de Perselus elszántnak mutatkozott, és a rendszeres sport már néhány alkalom után visszahozta az étvágyát, és azzal, hogy kellemesen elfáradt, segített neki az alvási problémák kezelésében is.

– Örülök, hogy Piton professzor segít neked – mondta egyszer Ron a kviddicsedzés után, amikor az öltözőt elhagyva fáradtan baktattak a kastély felé. Harry kicsit elmosolyodott azon az udvarias módon, ahogy Ron Perselust szóba hozta. Egy évvel ezelőtt még a „zsíros hajú rohadék" vagy egyszerűen „Piton" lett volna. Nem tudta megállni, hogy vidáman ki ne bökje:

– Piton _professzor_?

Ron elpirult, de felemelte a fejét.

– Figyelj, én… el akartam neked mondani valamit. Én… azt hiszem, nem voltam teljesen őszinte veled.

Mindketten megálltak, és Ron Harry szemébe nézett.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Harry kissé idegesen. Nem akart újra összeveszni Ronnal.

– Van valami, amit még nem mondtam el neked, Ha... Quietus.

– Szólíthatsz Harrynek. Végül is ez a nevem. És ezelőtt is mindig Harrynek szólítottál.

– Csak meg akartam mutatni, hogy… hogy nem csak azért akarok veled barátkozni, mert Harry vagy…

– Tudom – bólintott Harry. – Annyira azért nem vagyok hülye.

Ron elpirult.

– Természetesen nem – motyogta, majd egy mély lélegzetet vett. – Harry, amikor volt az a borzalmas víziód és a sebeid… Úgy értem… amikor betörtünk a szobádba, én… én belenéztem a merengődbe. – Becsukta a szemét, úgy folytatta. – Már hamarabb is el akartam mondani, de nem akartam elveszíteni a barátságodat…

Harry nagyot nézett.

– Te – micsoda?

Ron nyelt egyet.

– Belenéztem a merengődbe. És láttam mi történt veled és Piton professzorral… és velem. – Az utolsó szót olyan halkan tette hozzá, hogy a hangja alig volt több egy suttogásnál. – Nem leskelődni akartam, csak… csak meg akartalak érteni… Amikor McGalagony és Hermione elvittek, minden véres volt, eszembe jutott, amikor én… megátkoztalak Roxmortsban, és akkor megláttam a merengődet – Ron ekkor már remegett. – Úgy éreztem, muszáj belenéznem, hogy hátha... megértelek. Kérlek, bocsáss meg, én… én… – nem tudta folytatni.

Harryt barátja kínlódása olyan mélyen megérintette, hogy egy szót sem tudott kinyögni. De nem akarta, hogy szótlansága még jobban megijessze, ezért közelebb lépett hozzá, és szorosan átölelte. Ron torkából valami furcsa hang tört elő, és kellett néhány pillanat, hogy Harry rájöjjön: sír.

– Nem vagyok rád mérges, Ron – mondta aztán. – Azt a merengőt neked csináltam. Szerettem volna, ha látod, ha megérted…

Ron most már teljes testében rázkódott.

– Harry, amit tettem, megbocsáthatatlan. Meg is halhattál volna. És olyan sokáig nem értettem meg… Olyan hülye voltam, olyan állat, egy kegyetlen dög, rosszabb, mint Tudodki.

– Most már minden rendben van, Ron – suttogta Harry. – Vége van, mindennek vége van. Már nem vagyok Voldemort börtönében, túléltem a hülyeségedet, és megint barátok vagyunk, ugye?

– Azok vagyunk? – motyogta bizonytalanul Ron.

– Persze, te marha. Barátok vagyunk – engedte el Ront, és rámosolygott. – És örülök, hogy belenéztél azokba az emlékekbe.

– Miután láttam őket, nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy miért is, hogyan is tudnál megbocsátani. Sokkal jobb ember vagy, mint én valaha is leszek…

Harry elszomorodott.

– Nehogy azt hidd. Nem vagyok az a fénylő páncélú lovag, akinek gondolsz. Én is követtem el megbocsáthatatlan dolgokat.

Ron megrázta a fejét.

– Nem hiszem. Mindig magadat hibáztatod olyan dolgokért, amiket soha nem tettél...

– Nem egészen – vágott közbe Harry picit ingerülten. – Csak mert te nem tudsz ezekről a dolgokról, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is léteznek!

Ron elképedt Harry kitörésétől, de bólintott.

– Rendben. Te tudod… – de hangján érződött, hogy nem hisz neki. Harry végül ejtette a témát, és újra a kastély felé indult. Ron követte.

– Borzalmasan néztél ki, amikor elengedtek a minisztériumból. És azok után a hetek után… Ennyire megviselt, hogy szakítottatok Hermionéval?

– Mi-micsoda? – esett le Harry álla. – Soha nem jártam Hermionéval!

Ron úgy állt meg, mint aki kőfalba ütközött.

– Ti... ti nem jártatok egymással? De hát mindenki azt gondolta! És az egész Griffendél a mai napig mérges Hermionéra, mert azt hitték, hogy épp akkor szakított veled, mikor visszatértél a minisztériumból!

Harry elsápadt.

– Nem… volt némi… vitánk, és én… én nagyon szemét voltam vele, és azt mondta, hogy soha többé ne közelítsek hozzá. – Nagyot nyelt. – És igaza van, Ron. Amit én… amit mondtam neki, az megbocsáthatatlan, de… nem jártunk. De hát miből gondoltátok?

Ron vállat vont.

– Állandóan együtt voltatok, és teljesen odavoltatok egymásért… Azt hittem, hogy szerelmes vagy belé.

– Én… – nyitotta ki Harry a száját, de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Egyszerűen nem tudta mit mondjon.

* * *

Március végére Harry tökéletesítette a bűbájt, amit a pálcáján akart használni. Miután egymás után tíz sikeres próbát tett, elővette régi pálcáját, és az apjáéra szegezte, amit általában használni szokott:

– _Locodefy _„apa"! – érezte, ahogy a torka elszorul a rémülettől, ahogy a pálca eltűnt. Erősen remélte, hogy nem küldte a pálcát Ron könyve és a többi próbatoll után a pokolba. Kinyújtotta jobb kezét, elmotyogta a jelszót: „apa", és – a pálca a szorításában termett!

Hatalmas megkönnyebbülés öntötte el. Megcsinálta. MEGCSINÁLTA!

A következő gondolat azonban már a hideg, fájdalmas számításé volt: immár készen áll arra, hogy szembeszálljon Voldemorttal, és megszabadítsa tőle a varázsvilágot.

Készen áll a halálra.

És, talán ezzel az utolsó tettével, hogy megöli a szörnyeteget, megbocsátást nyerhet azért, amit Hermionéval tett.

Hermione… Harry szorosan lehunyta a szemét, hogy nehogy kibuggyanjanak a könnyei. Hermione…

Hirtelen megint megragadta apja pálcáját, és a másikra szegezte.

– _Locodefy Granger_ – suttogta. A pálca eltűnt, de ez alkalommal Harry nem varázsolta vissza. Csak egyszer lesz rá szüksége, addig pedig maradjon így, ahol van.

Felsóhajtott, és összeszedelőzködött, hogy edzésre menjen. Múlt héten – hála gyors reflexeinek – megint legyőzték a Mardekár csapatát, de Seamus nem enyhített a tempón, és Harry fáradtan állapította meg, hogy egyre inkább hasonlít Oliverre.

A kviddicsedzés után Fletcherrel volt találkozója, aki nemrég beleegyezett, hogy visszavegye az osztályba Harryt, de előtte ellenőrizni akarta fizikai erőnlétét.

Másnap Flitwick professzorral lesz találkozója. Harry elmosolyodott. A professzor meglehetősen titokzatoskodva kérte segítségét egy előre meg nem nevezett ügyben, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a találkozónak köze lesz az általános április elsejei készülődésekhez, és nem volt ellenére semmilyen tréfa mielőtt… _AZ_ előtt. Harry megrázta magát, és inkább megpróbált az edzésre koncentrálni.

– Még mindig nem tudom, ki lehet az áruló – mondta Perselus késő este, amikor már mindketten lefeküdtek. – Beszéltem Minervával, és újra átfutottunk a tanárokat, de teljesen tanácstalanok vagyunk. Minerva figyelmeztette minisztériumi barátait is, bár nem hiszi, hogy ott bárki is Voldemort oldalán állna. Még Merc… ööö... Mr. McGalagony is a mi oldalunkon van.

Harry hálás volt a szobában uralkodó félhomálynak. Az igazgatónő nevének említésére csaknem kiverte a víz, és elfintorodott. Szép. Perselus első számú szövetségese ebben a helyzetben éppen a leggyanúsabb személy. De nem akart újabb vitát kezdeményezni. Perselus meggyőzhetetlen volt, ha McGalagonyra terelődött a szó.

– Ne ítélj meg senkit a körülményei alapján. Csak mert az ex-férje a felelős azért, hogy letartóztattak és kikérdeztek, ez még nem jelenti egyszersmind azt is, hogy Minerva egyetért vele, vagy ami még rosszabb, a szövetségese. Majdnem huszonöt éve ismerjük egymást. Mindig ellene volt az agressziónak, és mindig is a griffendéles bátorság és hűség mintaképe volt, és Albus legjobb barátja. Sokkal hamarabb is elárulhatta volna Albust, ha akarta volna.

Harrynek nem volt érve ezekkel a tényekkel szemben, de gyanakvását nem enyhítették. Így hát megpróbálta olyan távol tartani magát a tanárnőtől, ahogy csak tudta anélkül, hogy az Perselus figyelmét túlzottan felkeltette volna.

– Ma beszéltem Mundungusszal is – folytatta Perselus. – Azt mondta, hogy sokkal jobb fizikai állapotban vagy, mint voltál, de még mindig nem eléggé ahhoz, hogy visszatérj az órákra.

Harry felnyögött.

– Szóval a válasza: „nem".

– Igen. És én is egyetértek vele. Visszaszedtél némi súlyt, de távolról sem elegendőt, és a kviddicsedzések fizikálisan éppen eléggé megerőltetőek.

Harry nem tiltakozott. Tényleg értelmetlen lett volna: sokkal fontosabb dolgok is voltak, ami miatt aggódhatott, mint például Voldemort, vagy a saját halála. Miért vesződne az átváltoztatástannal?

Ha Perselust meg is lepte Harry nyugalma, nem mutatta ki.

* * *

A következő reggel mindketten fáradtan keltek. Harry víziója a szokásosnál is zavarosabb volt: mintha mindenhol vér vette volna körül, és egy őrült hang nevetett és nevetett… Perselus sokáig nem is tudta felébreszteni.

– Azt akarom, hogy vége legyen – mondta Harry reggeli közben. Perselus aggódó pillantást vetett rá, de nem válaszolt.

Az iskolában az övével ellenkező hangulat uralkodott: viccek, csínytevések és ugratások, de ez mégsem volt képes megszüntetni azt a szörnyű előérzetet, amely Harry gondolatai közé férkőzött. Valami készülődött.

Egy dolgot azonban még el akart intézni előtte… még _AZ_ előtt: beszélnie kell Hermionéval. Valószínűleg ez lesz az utolsó alkalom az életében, és bocsánatot akart kérni, bármennyire is megpróbálja a lány elhajtani. Nem azért, mert valóban bocsánatot vagy együttérzést akart volna. Egyiket sem érdemelte meg. De nem akart úgy meghalni, hogy elmondta volna, mennyire bánja. És hogy mennyire fontos neki.

De Hermione minden alkalommal kicselezte, és mire észbe kapott, már vacsoraidő volt, és lassan indulnia kellett Flitwick professzorhoz.

Talán majd később.

Flitwick irodájának ajtaja félig nyitva volt, de amikor belépett, a helyiségben nem volt senki. Harry, nem tudva mit tegyen, közelebb lépett a kandallóhoz, amelyben vidáman lobogott a tűz, és elnézte, ahogy a lángok a kémény felé ugrálnak, mintha csak menekülni akarnának...

Aztán a szoba túlsó felében kinyílt egy ajtó, és végre megjelent a professzor.

– Á, Mr. Piton – mosolygott szívélyesen. – Szóval itt van!

Harry udvariasan bólintott.

Kis kattanás hallatszott, ahogy a professzor egy gyors bűbájjal becsukta a még mindig nyitott ajtót.

– Szóval azért szerettem volna, ha idejön, mert van egy kis meglepetésem a tanári kar számára. És szerettem volna, ha maga, mint az iskola legtehetségesebb diákja segít nekem ebben – mosolygott szélesen. Harry visszamosolygott.

– Miben segíthetek, uram?

Flitwick professzor az egyik fotelre mutatott.

– Foglaljon csak helyet. Teát? Kávét?

Harry gyorsan döntött.

– Teát kérnék.

Amikor a teáskészlet megjelent a kis asztalon a kandallóval szemben, mindketten a hozzájuk közelebb levő csésze felé nyúltak.

Amikor keze megérintette a kis, szépen kidolgozott fület, és nagyot kortyolt a teából, a világ elködösült körülötte. Azonnal tudta, hogy Perselusnak igaza volt.

Az áruló nem McGalagony volt, hanem Flitwick professzor.

* * *

A mi volt, ugyanaz, a mi ez után is lesz,  
És a mi történt, ugyanaz, a mi ezután is történik;  
És semmi nincs új a nap alatt.  
_Prédikátor könyve 1, 9_

Hát megint itt volt. Nem kellett túlzottan körbevizsgálódjon: rögtön felismerte AZT a cellát.

Természetesen jobb állapotban volt, mint amikor utoljára látta: a barna tölgyfaajtó most szilárdan kapaszkodott az erős kőfalakba, romoknak semmi nyoma. A fáklyák fáradtan pislogtak, képtelenül arra, hogy elűzzék a sötétséget, és a nagy korsó víz unottan álldogált az ajtó mellett.

Voldemort mindent megtett, hogy felújítsa az épületet és végre megtegye, amit már régóta tervezett: hogy Harryt kedvenc helyén ölje meg: a Rémálom Kúriában.

Mintha egy évszázad is eltelt volna azóta, hogy utoljára itt raboskodott: akkor csak egy rémült gyerek volt, kiéhezve az emberi érzelmekre – most egy halálra szánt fiatal férfi. De mielőtt meghalna, még van egy fontos dolga: legyőzi azt az embert, aki élete minden fájdalmáért felelős volt – pedig olyan hasonlóan kezdte az életét, mint ő maga…

Felült, mert a jéghideg kő szinte égette. Semmi mást nem viselt, csak egy boxeralsót, és ahogy végignézett magán, látta, hogy levették róla leplező bűbájt: régi sebhelyeit nem takarta semmi: ott kígyóztak a bőrén. Valószínűleg gondosan át is kutatták.

Felsóhajtott. Nem találták meg a pálcáját – nem találhatták meg. Nem tudják, hogy nem jött felkészületlenül. Készen állt.

A sarokhoz mászott – a sarkukhoz –, felhúzta a térdét, és átkarolta. Rettenetesen fázott.

Becsukta a szemét, és megpróbált megnyugodni. Most már soha nem lesz képes elmondani Hermionénak, hogy… Hogy mit? Itt, a halál kapujában szabadjára engedte gondolatait. Mit mondana a lánynak, ha most itt lenne?

Először is azt mondaná el, hogy soha nem akarta bántani, sem érzelmileg, sem fizikailag. És mégis, mindkét módon fájdalmat okozott neki. Megborzongott a szégyentől. Csak azt szerette volna, ha mellette van valaki, ahogy nyáron a Black Kúriában Hermione mindig hozzábújt a víziók és a rémálmok után. Csak hozzá szeretett volna bújni, az arcát a ruhájába temetni, érezni, hogy ott van: a testmelegét, a szívdobbanását, nyugodt légzését, ahogy levegővétele a haját csiklandozza… Csak meg szerette volna érinteni, magához szorítani, érezni, ahogy a karjában tartja, ahogy butaságokat motyog a fülébe, ahogy megnyugtatja, hogy minden rendben lesz, hogy minden rémálom véget ér egyszer, hogy egy háború sem tart örökké, hogy nincs egyedül ezen a világon… És mindezt Hermionétól akarta. Nem Rontól, Arestől vagy Neville-től, a legjobb barátaitól, nem Perselustól, a férfitől, akit jobban szeretett, mint bárki mást – ezt Hermionétól akarta, mert… A válasz most annyira nyilvánvaló volt. Miért nem jött rá sokkal hamarabb?

Keserűség fojtogatta a torkát.

Ron azt hitte, hogy szerelmes Hermionéba. Mindenki azt hitte, hogy együtt járnak.

És Hermione… Hermione egész nyáron segítette, több éjszakát is ébren töltött vele, néha annyira aggódott érte, hogy ott aludt el az ajtajában. És nemcsak nyáron: már azelőtt is. Miatta szakított Ronnal. És Harry, ha őszinte akart lenni önmagához, rá kellett, hogy jöjjön: Hermione miatta hagyta ott Arest is.

És mi volt saját reakciója, amikor rájött, hogy Hermione és Ares együtt járnak? Mi volt az a hideg, távoli, vágyakozó érzés a mellkasában, a szívében? És a megkönnyebbülés, amikor Hermionét a könyvtárban, az arab szekcióban ülve találta... Szinte látta a lányt, a mosolyát, ahogy ránézett, ahogy hívta őt, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá, saját vágyakozását, hogy odaüljön mellé, és a szíve fájni kezdett – de ez alkalommal nem a bűntudattól, hanem a vágyakozástól, ami égette, hogy megint lássa, hogy elmondja, bevallja neki ez után a rengeteg butaság után, hogy nem csupán sajnálja, de szereti is – már jó ideje, talán hónapok óta.

Megremegett, de most nem a hideg miatt. Olyan buta volt, olyan hatalmas hülye és még csak nem is tudta, miért volt olyan vak! Ha elmondhatná, hogy hogyan érez! Vagy ha tudna valahogy üzenetet küldeni, hogy szerette. Bár valószínűleg csak még jobban megundorodna tőle – hűtötte le magát.

Ezt a titkot magával fogja vinni a sírba. Talán mindenki számára ez a legjobb megoldás.

Becsukta a szemét, és megint rá gondolt. A mosolyára, a szeretetére, ahogy felderült az arca, amikor meglátta…

Nem, Harry most nem akart arra gondolni, hogyan árulta el. Úgy akart meghalni, hogy a mosolyára emlékszik, a hangjára, ahogy Quietnek szólítja, és mosolyog, mosolyog…

Soha többé nem fogja látni.

A folyosó felől egyre közeledő hangok ütötték a fejét, és Harry felemelte a fejét. Szóval máris jönnek érte.

Felállt.

Nem fog ellenállni. Méltósággal fog meghalni, még ha nem is tudott azzal élni.

De ahogy az ajtó kinyílt, és ő előrébb lépett, váratlanul egy magas alakot löktek be.

Perselus.

Az ajtó hangos dörrenéssel csukódott be utána.

Már megint együtt voltak a pokolban.

Harry a földre rogyott, és hisztérikusan nevetni kezdett.

* * *

Perselus gyűlölte április első napját, és teljesen elege volt az idióta tréfákból, amit a tanulók zöme olyan viccesnek talált.

Örült, amikor végre magára csukhatta az irodaajtót, és még segédjét sem látta sehol. Egy kicsit egyedül szeretett volna lenni, aztán majd úgyis átmegy a lakosztályába, hogy Harryvel csináljanak valamit. Elmosolyodott magában. _„Megváltoztál Perselus" _– gondolta. Igen, megváltozott, vagy legalábbis az érzései megváltoztak. Ki tudja, nem ugyanaz-e a kettő.

Harry Potter. Harold Quietus Piton. Még mindig bután hangzott.

Egy mozdulattal vette le talárját, és a fogasra akasztotta: az irodája nem volt olyan hideg, mint a folyosók. Ahogy megfordult, a szeme megakadt valami… szokatlanon. Újabban nagyon furcsa dolgokat talált az irodájában. George mindig otthagyott valamit: hol egy kabátot, hol egy könyvet, hol egy halom bájital dolgozatot, de soha nem az ő, Perselus asztalán. Ebben még az elején megegyeztek, és George tartotta magát hozzá. Eddig.

De most nyilvánvaló lett, hogy ő sem különb azoknál az idiótáknál, akiket tanított. Hogy merte otthagyni a _Reggeli Prófétát_ az asztalán? Perselus utálta ezt a szennylapot, és csak akkor olvasta el, ha nagyon muszáj volt.

Bizonyára megint történt valami, gondolta, bár erre a gondolatra kiverte az izzadtság. Azok a mondatok, amelyek úgy kezdődtek „valami történt" általában úgy fejeződtek be: „Harryvel".

Megkerülte az asztalt, hogy elolvassa a szalagcímeket, de még mindig nem érintette meg az újságot. Túl sokáig volt kém. De aztán kiszúrta a képet a sarokban: egy barna hajú, nyilvánvalóan halott varázslóról készült._ „Nemus Flitwicket és családját tegnap holtan találták az otthonukban…" – _olvasta. Összevonta a szemöldökét.

Nemus Flitwick? De hát ez hónapokkal ezelőtt történt! Egy pillantást vetett a dátumra. 1996. július 22. Múlt nyár.

A nyár, amikor minden a feje tetejére állt. A nyár, ami egy csomó fájdalmas dolog kezdete volt… Harry lassú közeledése, aztán a támadás a rend főhadiszállása ellen és Fred Weasley halála, mert Harry engedélyt adott Mr. Nottnak, hogy…

Hirtelen egy eddig fel sem merült szempont ötlött az eszébe: Nott nem közvetlenül ment otthonról a Black Kúriába. Kétszer is irányt váltott: először a Foltozott Üstben, majd a Szent Mungóban. És mind a két hely eléggé zsúfolt volt aznap, ráadásul a kórházi kandalló nagyon jól védett. Emlékezett, hogy mennyire meglepődött Voldemort hülye szolgáin, hogy képesek voltak követni a fiút. De később… a támadás a Roxfort Expressz ellen… megint a kém a tanári karban. És Dumbledore halála.

Ó.

Hogyan lehetett ilyen bolond? Régóta tudták Dumbledore-ral, hogy a tanári karba egy kém férkőzött. Ez a személy viszont nem lehetett rendtag: onnan nem szivárgott ki információ. Tavaly nyáron azonban kiderült, hogy már a rendbe is beférkőzött egy áruló, aki nem lehetett más, mint a későbbi titokgazda, akit Albus már minden bizonnyal régóta ismert. Dumbledore ugyanis talán nem volt annyira paranoiás mint ő maga, de nem választotta volna titokgazdának a rend új tagját, hacsak nem ismeri már egy ideje.

Csak egy ember volt, akire illett a leírás. Filius Flitwick, aki akkor csatlakozott a rendhez, amikor az unokaöccse meghalt azon a nyáron.

Lehetséges lenne...?

Perselus megrázta a fejét, és felindultan ragadta meg az újságot, hogy megmutassa Minervának is. De ugyanebben a pillanatban megérezte az ismerős rántást a köldökénél, és tudta: ez volt élete legnagyobb meggondolatlansága. Hiszen csak _egy _ember hagyhatta ezt a különleges példányt az asztalán. Az áruló.

* * *

– Harry, Harry, nyugodj meg...

Perselus megérkezése után azonnal Harry mellé térdelt, és erősen megrázta a vállát. A következő pillanatban Harry szinte rávetette magát. Egész testében remegett.

– Mit csinálsz itt? – suttogta Perselus fülébe reszkető hangon.

– Zsupszkulcs – suttogta vissza Perselus, és Harry megint felnevetett. – És te?

– Valami kábító főzet. De nem magamtól ittam meg – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Flitwick adott egy csésze teát. Megittam, és elvesztettem az eszméletem.

– Jaj, Harry – motyogta Perselus. A hangja ugyanúgy remegett, mint Harryé. – Hát itt vagy… itt vagy… – elfulladt a hangja. Félig elengedte Harryt, és végignézett rajta. – Hol a ruhád?

– Levetkőztettek. Nem akartak újabb meglepetést.

– Mi van a másik pálcáddal? – kérdezte a férfi, de nem volt remény a hangjában. Tudta a választ, vagy legalábbis azt hitte.

Harry megrázta a fejét. Nem akarta elmondani az igazságot: Perselus erősködne, hogy törjenek ki, de ő nem akarta. Teljesítenie kell a feladatát. Véget akart vetni ennek a háborúnak. Nem akart megmenekülni. Többé már nem.

– Levetkőztettek, és elvettek tőlem mindent – mondta hát.

Perselus eleresztette Harryt, és néhány gyors mozdulattal levette a pulóverét.

– Vedd fel. Nem akarom, hogy megfázz.

Egy pillanatig Harry hitetlenkedve nézett rá, aztán újabb hisztérikus nevetésben tört ki.

– Perselus, nincs időm rá, hogy megfázzak. Ma este meg fognak ölni, még mielőtt náthás lehetnék, vagy összeszedhetnék egy influenzát.

Perselus nagyot nyelt.

– Akkor is. Szeretném az utolsó óráidat vagy perceidet olyan kellemessé tenni, ahogy csak a körülmények engedik – mondta, és a pulóvert Harry kezébe nyomta. – Vedd fel. Kérlek.

Harry sóhajtott, de engedelmeskedett. A keze annyira remegett, hogy ha Perselus nem segít neki, képtelen lett volna felhúzni.

– Köszönöm.

Ez alkalommal már illett rá Perselus pulóvere. Amikor első alkalommal húzta magára Perselus fölsőjét, olyan nagy volt rá, mintha talárt öltött volna.

– Ez volt az a cella, ahol két hetet töltöttünk – mondta hirtelen.

Perselus arca megrándult.

– Nem emlékszem – mondta rekedten. – Szeretnék emlékezni, de nem emlékszem. – Az ő keze is megremegett, ahogy Harry keze után nyúlt. – Anélkül fogok meghalni, hogy emlékeznék arra, hogy valójában mit is jelentesz nekem. Soha nem fogok emlékezni rád…

Harry megszorította Perselus kezét.

– Ez nem fontos többé, Perselus.

– De az. Nekem az.

Harry hosszan ránézett, majd bólintott.

– Azt akarom, hogy vége legyen – mondta aztán, és a hirtelen támadó félelem elől Perselus vállába temette az arcát. – Félek, Perselus – tette hozzá. – Félek a kínzástól. Voldemort megígérte Averynek, hogy... megint játszhat velem.

Perselus karjai még szorosabban ölelték.

– Nem akarlak elveszteni, Harry.

– Tudod, hogy végig kell nézned az egészet. A kémek családját…

– Harry, kérlek…

– Erősnek kell lenned, Perselus. Ne könyörögj nekik, hogy hagyjanak meghalni, hogy ne kínozzanak. Nem fognak…

– Harry, _kérlek_…

– Ígérd meg, hogy segítesz… Hogy nem hagysz magamra…

– Harry…

– Ígérd meg, Perselus.

Olyan szorosan ölelték egymást, hogy ujjperceik is belefehéredtek.

– Perselus, el kell mondanom valamit – mondta hirtelen Harry. – Én... valami szörnyű dolgot csináltam.

– Ne, Harry. Ez nem alkalmas időpont…

– De az, Perselus, kérlek… El kell mondanom valakinek, mielőtt meghalok.

Perselus Harry hajához szorította az arcát.

– Értem – mondta halkan. – Értem.

– Megerőszakoltam Hermionét – suttogta Harry, és várta, hogy Perselus ellökje magától. De a férfi szorítása csak tovább erősödött. Ebből erőt merítve folytatta: – Én… én nem akartam ezt tenni vele. Csak arra vágytam, hogy közel legyek valakihez, hogy valaki szeressen. Nem tudom mit tettem, miért tettem, de kérlek, Perselus… – elcsuklott a hangja, úgy kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy folytassa. – Ha túléled, kérlek, mondd el Hermionénak… mondd el neki, hogy szerettem. Hogy mindig szeretni fogom. Mond el, hogy… hogy soha nem tudtam megbocsátani magamnak, amit vele tettem vele, de nem akartam. Soha nem akartam bántani. Én csak… csak…

– Csitt… – mondta Perselus, és lassan-lassan ringatni kezdte. – Itt vagyok, hallgatlak, és ígérem, elmondom neki…

– Köszönöm… – Harry felemelte a fejét, és Perselus szemébe nézett. – Mindent meg fogok tenni, amit csak tudok, hogy megmentselek. Csak ne hagyj magamra…

Perselus arca most annak a férfinak a kedves arca volt, akit Harry apjaként szeretett.

– Itt leszek, Harry.

– Tudom, hogy fájni fog, de kérlek, ne csukd be a szemed… – a hangja annyira rekedt volt, hogy alig volt érthető.

– Nem fogom – nézett vissza szilárdan Perselus. – Végig melletted leszek.

A feszültség hirtelen hagyta el Harry testét. Úgy dőlt Perselusra, mint egy rongybaba.

– Köszönöm, apa.

Valami sós hullott Harry arcára, szemére, sós és forró, szinte égetett.

Egy pillanatig azt hitte, izzadság.

De aztán Perselus testén csöndes remegés futott végig. A forrót cseppet újabbak követték, és akkor tudta, hogy Perselus könnyei azok: forró, sós könnyek, mint a főnixé, de ezek nem a testét gyógyították meg: a lelke újult meg tőlük.

Készen állt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fordította: Yatze  
****Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

18. fejezet – Az utak találkozása**

* * *

Harry némán feküdt az ölében. Perselus csak halk lélegzését hallotta, de tudta, hogy ez az utolsó békés álma. Magához szorította a fiút, és lehunyta a szemét.

Félt. Annyira meg volt rémülve, hogy alig tudott összefüggően gondolkodni. Ez most a vég. Meg fognak halni. Valószínűleg még azelőtt, hogy kollégáinak feltűnne a hiányzásuk. Ezúttal nem látott kiutat. De nem érezte magát késznek a halálra, sőt, ahogy az idő közeledett, egyre elkeseredettebben élni akart. Élni, mégpedig Harryvel, és segíteni neki abban, hogy kibéküljön Hermionéval, és segíteni a lánynak is, hogy túltegye magát azon a sokkon, amit Harry okozott neki – segíteni, hogy törékeny, fiatal életükben kiutat találjanak ebből a helyzetből… De túl késő. Nem tudta megfékezni a remegését, és gyomra émelygett.

Miért pusztul el minden az életében? Miért kell elveszítenie mindenkit, akit szeret? Ő volt, aki megbocsáthatatlan dolgokat követett el, ő érdemelt volna halált, nem pedig a fivére, sem pedig Albus vagy Remus Lupin. És legfőképpen nem Harry. Nem Harry.

– Nem tudom, miért szeretlek, mégis így van – motyogta a rátörő rosszullét szüneteiben. – Nem emlékszem, kik vagyunk, de szeretnék egy másik esélyt…

Újra és újra megpróbált visszaemlékezni: annyira vissza akarta kapni azokat az elveszett emlékeket, mint még soha. Szerette volna megérteni és viszonozni Harry érzéseit, azt akarta, hogy újra egy család legyenek, Voldemort állandó fenyegetése nélkül, fájdalom és félelem nélkül, emléktörlés nélkül, harc, düh és gyűlölet nélkül. Családot akart. Gyerekeket.

Ahogy egyszer régen Quietus kívánta neki.

Quietus?

Elakadt a lélegzete.

Honnan jött ez a gondolat? De hiába próbált emlékezni, nem jött több emlék, nem jött több meglepő gondolat. Úgy fog meghalni, hogy idegen marad Harry és saját maga számára is. De nem, mégsem marad idegen. Harry apának szólította. Senki nem nevez egy idegent apának. Vagy igen?

– Szeretlek, fiam – próbálgatta az idegen mondatot. Jól hangzott, így megismételte: – Szeretlek, fiam.

Harry ölelése szorosabbá vált körülötte, de nem bánta, ha meg is hallotta a mondatot. Ez most nem a zavart titkolózás ideje volt. Éppen ellenkezőleg.

– Ébren vagy? – kérdezte halkan.

– Igen – mondta rekedten Harry. – Jönnek.

Igen, most már Perselus is hallotta a közeledő lépteket. Elengedte Harryt, és felállt.

– Mutassuk meg nekik, hogy kell méltósággal meghalni!

– Méltósággal, mindvégig – ismételte Harry, és ő is felállt. – Ugyanezt mondtad legutóbb, amikor ugyanitt a halálra készültünk – nézett Perselusra, aztán hozzátette: – Azt hiszem, inkább köszönettel tartozom ezért a majdnem két plusz évért, még ha most vége is lesz.

Egymás mellett álltak, mikor az ajtó feltárult.

Perselus nem ismerte fel a halálfalókat: arcukat álarc takarta, és a cella nem volt elég világos. De nem is volt fontos. A sorsukon semmit nem változtat.

A folyosó üres volt, és csendes. Az út rövid: egy lépcső, újabb folyosó, majd a Nagyterem. A majdnem üres Nagyterem. Csak huszon-egynéhány halálfaló volt ott, a Belső Kör, senki más.

Perselus érezte, hogy megrogyik a térde. Valaki megragadta a karját, és segített neki.

– Nem lelkesedünk túlzottan a halálért, ugye, Perselus? – kérdezte Voldemort fagyos gúnnyal.

Nyelt egyet, és Harryre pillantott. A fiatal-öreg arcról eltökéltség sugárzott. A két halálfaló, akik Perselust kísérték, a falhoz vezették, és néhány szakszerű bűbájjal odakötötték. Karjait annyira széttárták, mintha éppen ölelésre készülne. Mikor ismét felnézett, Harry már a fenyegető alakok körének közepén állt.

– Most meg fogsz halni, ifjú Piton. Úgy, mint az apád. – Voldemort szája csúf vigyorra görbült. – S mint annyian előtted.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak állt eltökélten. Arca komoly volt, de a félelem legapróbb jele nélküli. Perselusnak hirtelen bevillant egy kép. Egy kép egy másik fiatalemberről, sötétkék talárban… A szíve nagyot dobbant.

– Most csak egy menet – mondta a szörnyeteg, és leült a trónjára.

Az első halálfaló meglendítette a pálcáját.

Avery volt.

– Crucio – sziszegte gyűlölettel, és Perselus nem tudta megérteni, miért, hogyan képes gyűlölni valakit, akit még csak nem is ismer?

Harry a földre rogyott, és összeszorította fogait. A fájdalom majd széttépte, de csendben maradt. Perselus úgy érezte, mintha őt sújtották volna az átokkal, de nem merte levenni a szemét a fiúról. Megígérte. Megígérte.

A következő halálfaló kicsit előbbre lépett. Újabb kép villant be Perselus agyába, ahogy Harry felemelte a fejét. _Fekete szemek és zöld szemek._ És Perselus hirtelen úgy látta, fekete szemek merednek rá, készen a halálra.

– Quietus? – krákogta rekedten.

Újabb átok, újabb kép.

Már úgy remegett, mint a falevél a szélben, és szinte érezte a Harryt sújtó átkokat. Az erős megrázkódtatás hatására elveszett emlékei körül omladozni kezdtek a falak.

– Quietus? – nyögte újra.

Átok, Harry vonaglik, újabb kép. Quietus és ő otthon. Quietus és ő az iskolában. Quietus fájdalmasan összegörnyedve az átkok alatt, ahogy könyörög: _– Átkozz meg, MOST!_

Úgy rándult össze, mintha valaki gyomron vágta volna. – Ne! – akarta kiáltani, de nem jött ki hang a száján, csak tátogott, mint partra vetett hal.

Ne! Ne Quietust, ne Harryt, ne, ne!

Újabb kép: testvére élettelen teste a kínzás után. Olyan volt, mint a fiú, mint a fia, mint Harry… Vagy épp ellenkezőleg: Harry volt olyan, mint az apja, Quietus…

– Nem tudtam segíteni – sóhajtotta, és megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát. Hiábavaló próbálkozás volt: a mágikus kötelek szilárdan tartották.

A Csonttörő Átok. Ezúttal Harry nem tudta visszafojtani sikolyát. Hangja úgy hangzott Perselus fülében, mint egy könyörgés: „Hagyj meghalni!"

Ne halj meg! – akarta válaszolni, de még mindig nem volt képes beszélni.

Aztán Harry, ahogy élettelenül fekszik a padlón. Tudta. Harry túl gyenge a kínzáshoz. Hiszen túl gyenge volt ahhoz is, hogy részt vegyen az átváltoztatástan órákon. Hogyan is bírná a kínzásokat? De egy bájital és egy elsuttogott _Ennervate!_ után ismét eszméletre tért.

Perselusnak kihagyott a szíve. Ismerte azt a bájitalt. Ő találta fel. Nem lehetetlen, hogy valaha ő főzte. A _Vigilae_. Szégyenében legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna.

_Vigilae_… Újabb emlék – ez alkalommal magáról, és Malfoyról, amint összezúzza a kezeit. Aztán Poppyról, ahogy fejét csóválva vizsgálja megkínzott végtagjait.

És ekkor véget ért a kör.

Harryt talpra állították, és két halálfaló markolta meg a karjait.

Avery lassan, kényelmesen bújt ki talárjából, végül az álarcát is levette.

Harry megdermedt.

Perselus szintén.

És akkor, mintha egy hatalmas hullám sodorta volna el őket, ledőltek a falak. Az emlékei visszatértek.

* * *

Hermione nem bírta tovább. Tudta, hogy beszélnie kell Harryvel. Nem halogathatja tovább. Dühe és szégyene már elenyészett, és készen állt a beszélgetésre. Észrevette azt is, hogy Harry egész nap kereste az alkalmat, hogy megszólíthassa.

De csak mostanra lett annyira ura az érzelmeinek, hogy megtegye. Igaz, sokáig tartott, majdnem egy hónapig, amikorra végre sikerült legyőznie a büszkeségét, de akkorra már Harry visszaköltözött Piton professzorhoz, és egyáltalán nem akart szóba állni vele. Olyannyira kitért az útjából, hogy még a könyvtárban sem tudta elcsípni. Étkezésekkor a Mardekár asztalához ült, a közös óráikon azzal a Knight lánnyal, Padmával vagy néha Ronnal dolgozott, ha pedig véletlenül egyedül maradtak valahol, Harry mindig elsietett.

Ez teljesen megzavarta Hermionét, bár kétségtelenül az ő hibája volt. Ő volt az, aki rátámadt az után az éjszaka után, és megfenyegette Harryt. Mit gondolhat róla Harry ezek után? Valószínűleg megveti. Először azok az átlátszó vonakodások, amikor Harry hozzáért, aztán szinte letámadta a fiút, és végül az a hisztéria, amikor utána meglátta Harry arcán az alkohol és a fáradtság nyomait…

Harry soha nem feküdt volna le vele, ha magánál van. Igen, ez okozta a hisztériát, az akkor feltámadó hirtelen gyűlölet. És gyűlölte Harryt, mert ugyanúgy kihasználta a helyzetüket, mint bármilyen más szexéhes fiú tette volna. Semmivel sem jobb náluk! És később azok a hebegő kifogások! Felháborította, és undorította.

Csak jóval később kezdte gyanítani, hogy tévedett, miután Piton professzor visszaköltöztette Harryt a saját lakrészébe. Harry hónapokon keresztül állt óriási nyomás alatt, s mindehhez még bájital-elvonási tünetei voltak – hogy várhatta volna el tőle, hogy elutasítson valamit, amit ő oly buzgón felkínált neki? Egyébként is olyan gyöngéd volt, mintha tényleg szeretné, olyan lelkesen ölelte, simogatta, becézte…

Elpirult az emléktől. Ki gondolta volna, hogy Harry ilyen gyengéd szerető? Megcsóválta a fejét. Pár perc múlva Harry szemébe kell néznie. Nem szabad, hogy meglássa az ő vonzalmát, nem szabad, hogy valami ilyesmivel zsarolja: ez nem könnyítené meg egyébként is bonyolult helyzetüket. Harry valószínűleg azért akar beszélni vele, mert kitalált valamit Voldemorttal kapcsolatban, és szeretné, ha segítene neki. És ő kész volt erre. Bármit megtenne, hogy közelebb kerüljön hozzá. A barátjának lenni még mindig jobb a semminél.

Barátok… Hermione szíve vadabbul vert. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy Harry valaha is barátkozni akarna még vele. S ha még azt is tudná, hogy ő többre vágyik, sokkal többre… De nem, soha nem tudhatja meg. Harry rengetegszer megmondta, nem? Soha nem randizna vele.

Megborzongott a szomorúságtól, és bekopogott Piton professzor ajtaján.

Semmi.

Fura. Ilyenkor már otthon szoktak lenni. Újra kopogott.

Ismét semmi válasz nem érkezett.

Sóhajtott, és a bájitaltan terem felé indult, de az ajtó alól nem szűrődött ki világosság. Összes elhatározását összeszedve végül bekopogott Piton professzor irodájának ajtaján. George nyitott ajtót.

– Ó, szia, Hermione – vigyorgott rá. – Miben segíthetek?

– Izé – állt egyik lábáról a másikra. – Harryt keresem.

George kérdőn nézett rá.

– Nincs itt. Próbáld a lakrészüknél.

– Már próbáltam – mondta. – Sehol senki.

– Furcsa – rázta George a fejét. – Harrynek már otthon kéne lennie. Perselus megtiltotta neki, hogy kilenc után elhagyja a lakásukat. Volt is néhány vitájuk emiatt – kacsintott a lányra, aki elsápadt.

– George, mi van, ha Harry ott van, de valami történt vele, és képtelen ajtót nyitni?

A fiú egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

– Kérdezzük meg az igazgatónőt – intette beljebb Hermionét, és a kandallóhoz lépett, és beleszórt egy csipet hopp-port a lángokba.

– McGalagony igazgatónő – szólt bele.

Kis idő múlva egy szigorú női arc tűnt fel a lángokban.

– Mi történt, Mr. Weasley? De kérem, siessen, rengeteg a dolgom!

– Miss Granger nem találja Harryt.

A következő pillanatban csaknem hanyatt vágódott, ahogy az igazgatónő átjött a tűzön, és kilépett a kandallóból. Mindig komoly arca falfehér volt.

– Gyerünk – mondta, és George-ot megkerülve kimasírozott az irodából. A két fiatal döbbenten követte. Pitonék lakásához mentek.

– Nyílj ki – parancsolta szigorúan, és az ajtó feltárult. Odabent sötétség volt.

– Incendio – hangzott a következő utasítás, miközben beléptek. A fáklyák fellobbantak, és sárgás fénnyel töltötték el a nappalit. A következő pillanatban az igazgatónő elszürkült arccal hőkölt vissza.

– Édes Istenem…

Hermionéban meghűlt a vér, ahogy átpillantott a válla fölött. Éppen a kandallóval szemben álltak. A kandallóval, amelyen a megbűvölt óra állt.

Harry, Perselus – LR – közölték a mutatók.

LR, mint a Legnagyobb Rohadék.

– Nem – suttogta. Elkésett. Annyira, mint még soha életében. Harry egész nap beszélni akart vele. Egész nap halogatta a találkozást, és most már valószínűleg soha többé nem beszélhet vele.

– Tudhattam volna – nyerte vissza az igazgatónő lélekjelenlétét. George-ra nézett. – Hívja Mundungust. Szóljon neki, hogy jöjjön azonnal az irodámba. Én hívom Filiust.

– Nem szükséges. Itt vagyok – hallatszott az apró professzor hangja a hátuk mögül. George biccentett neki, majd távozott.

– Miss Granger, hívja Madam Pomfreyt. Kérem, siessen – fordult hozzá az igazgatónő. Hermione bólintott.

– Filius, Mercury hívott pár perce. Számos halálfaló-támadás történt az ország különböző pontjain. A Rend segítségét kéri…

– Menjünk valamelyikünk szobájába, ha a Rend ügyeiről akarunk beszélni – felelte Flitwick. – Nem bízom azokban a portrékban.

McGalagony vetett rá egy vizsgálódó pillantást.

– Valószínűleg igazad van, Filius. Akkor menjünk az én szobámba – mondta egy rövid pöccintés kíséretében, mellyel egy házimanót szólított. – Dobby, menj az irodámba, és szólj Fletcher professzornak és Madam Pomfreynek, hogy a szobámba jöjjenek.

– Értettem, asszonyom – válaszolt gyorsan Dobby, és egy halk pukkanással eltűnt.

– Remélem, még nem késtünk el – sóhajtotta Flitwick. McGalagony csak bólintott.

* * *

A pillanat hosszabbnak tűnt egy évszázadnál, ahogy az emlékek elárasztották Perselus elméjét.

– Ó, ne, ne, ne – nyögte. – Ó, ne, Harry, ne már megint…

Avery elvigyorodott, és előhúzta a borotváját. Perselus még ebből a távolságból is meglátta Harry arcán a rettegést. A fiú, aki egész eddig olyan erős volt, mint egy felnőtt, most először úgy tűnt, elveszti a küzdelmet a félelmeivel szemben. A térde megbicsaklott, és ha a két halálfaló nem fogja, összeesett volna a földön.

– Quiet – szólította meg hangosan Perselus. – Quiet, nézz rám!

Harry döbbenten fordította felé a fejét.

– Perselus? – kérdezte próbaképp, és a férfi pontosan tudta, mire gondol. Hermionén és rajta kívül senki nem hívta őt Quietnek, de ő is csak a memóriatörlés előtt szólította így.

– Igen, Quiet – próbált megnyugtató arcot vágni. – Túl vagyunk a falakon.

Harry szemei elkerekedtek, de ezúttal nem a félelemtől, hanem a meglepetéstől.

– Te… emlékszel?

Bólintott.

– Melletted vagyok, ne feledd – tette még hozzá.

Avery közelebb lépett, és két gyors mozdulattal levágta Harryről Perselus pulóverét. De a fiú nem fordította el a fejét Perselustól. Izzadni kezdett, arca fehérre sápadt.

– Apa…

– Itt vagyok, fiam! – felelte Perselus, és ő sem nézett Averyre. Helyette Harry szemébe fúrta pillantását. – Itt vagyok!

A halálfalók, akik eddig Harryt tartották, elléptek tőle úgy, hogy most kettejük között kifeszítve tartották, mintha keresztre feszítették volna. De Harry nem nézett kínzóira. A pillantása Perselusra tapadt.

A borotva váratlanul futott végig egy régi seben. Harry megremegett, és tekintete elhomályosult a kíntól.

– Fáj…

Valaki felnevetett, és az egyik halálfaló a körben olyan szorosan megmarkolta a pálcáját, hogy beleremegett a keze. Perselus pillantása egy pillanatra rátévedt.

Draco volt az.

A felfedezést fájdalom követte. Harrynek igaza volt. Draco, az unokaöccse, a keresztfia egyike lesz a gyilkosaiknak. A fiú, akit felnőni látott, végül ezt az utat választotta.

Nem kellene fájnia, gondolta Perselus, de fájt. Mindenki, aki valaha kedves volt neki, a pusztulás felé tartott.

De nem, az ilyen szentimentális gondolatoknak most nincs helyük! Harrynek szüksége van rá! Határozottan fordította vissza rá a pillantását.

Amikor tekintetük újra találkozott, Harry feszültsége megenyhült, és szemében új kifejezés tűnt fel: az elfogadásé. Elfogadás Perselus felé, és elfogadás afelé, ami történni fog vele. A kínzás, a halál. Szemei békét tükröztek.

– Szeretlek, apa – mondta. Egy erős ütés csattant az arcán, de nem fordult el Perselustól.

– Én is szeretlek, fiam – válaszolta.

Mindketten elmosolyodtak. De aztán újabb ütés követte az előzőt, és Harry lehunyta a szemét.

Perselus küzdött a rátörő sírás ellen. Erősnek kell maradnia! Harryért! Mindent Harryért!

– Tarts ki, fiam – suttogta. – Itt vagyok veled, mindvégig!

Harry felsikoltott, mikor a borotva újra a bőréhez ért.

* * *

Hermione nem tudta, mit tegyen. McGalagony azt mondta, hogy távozzon, de képtelen volt rá. Harry élete egy hajszálon függött, nem tudott úgy tenni, mintha semmi nem történt volna.

Szerencsére miután az igazgatónő elküldte, senki sem ellenőrizte, hogy valóban távozott-e. Egy kiábrándító bűbájt vetett magára, besurrant az igazgatónő mögött a lakásba, és McGalagony egyik talárja mögé bújt, ami az ajtó mellett lógott.

– Harry és Perselus eltűnt – nyitotta meg az összejövetelt McGalagony. – Mercury pedig a Rend segítségét kéri.

Hermione óvatosan kilesett, és meglepődött. Azt hitte, a tanári karból mindenki tagja a Rendnek, de csak öt ember volt jelen: George, az igazgatónő, Madam Pomfrey, valamint Flitwick és Fletcher. Rossz előérzet kerítette hatalmába. Harryt és Piton professzort elrabolták. Ez világos volt. S az a személy, aki elrabolta őket, a szobában kell, hogy legyen. McGalagony nyilvánvalóan nem gondolt erre, túl ideges volt hozzá. Hermione előhúzta a pálcáját, és varázslásra készen megmarkolta.

– Még nem értesítettem a többieket – folytatta McGalagony. – Ki akartam kérni a véleményeteket.

– Küldjük ki őket – mondta Flitwick.

Fletcher vele egyidejűleg szólalt meg:

– Hívjuk őket ide!

Az igazgatónő idegesen elmosolyodott.

– Ez volt az én dilemmám is!

Flitwick felugrott.

– Az auroroknak segítségre van szükségük! Még mindig van majdnem húsz emberünk!

Fletcher azonban nemet intett a fejével.

– Húsz ember nem elég, hogy egy olyan nagy rajtaütés során segítsen nekik, mint ez, nekünk azonban minden elérhető segítségre szükségünk van, hogy megvédjük a ránk bízott gyerekeket!

– Voldemort nem tudja áttörni az iskola védelmét – vágott vissza Flitwick. – Itt biztonságban vagyunk.

McGalagony fáradtan csóválta a fejét.

– Csak addig, amíg Harry és én életben vagyunk.

Hermione dühösen nézett az igazgatónőre. Hát nem veszi észre, hogy éppen most fecsegte ki a legfontosabb információt a feltételezett kémnek? De ki lehet az? Nem ő, és nem George, ez biztos. De akkor ki? Agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok.

Harry egyszer említette neki, még előző évben, hogy Perselusszal gyanítják, hogy a kém az egyik tanár. De ez tavaly volt, és Fletcher akkor még nem volt itt, tehát ő is kizárható. Ha valamiben, akkor abban biztos volt, hogy az igazgatónő megbízható. Dumbledore egyszerűen nem követhetett el ekkora hibát. Legalábbis remélte, hogy nem. Tehát csak két ember maradt: az ápolónő, és a bűbájtan professzor. Madam Pomfreynek azonban bőven lett volna alkalma rá eddig, hogy megölje Harryt. Flitwick professzor pedig túlságosan kedvelte őt ahhoz, hogy elárulja. Emlékezett rá, hogy az apró professzor mindig is azt akarta, hogy Quietust a Hollóhátba osszák be. Szinte harcolt érte.

Hermione árgus szemmel figyelte, ahogy a bűbájtan tanár pálcája egy gyors mozdulatával teát rendel. Flitwick professzor lendítése azonban más volt, mint az, amivel a tanárok ételt-italt rendelnek a konyhából. Leginkább az Időzítő bűbáj mozdulatára emlékeztetett.

Az igazgatónő szórakozottan nyújtotta kezét a teáért.

– Ne! – ugrott elő Hermione. – Expelliarmus!

A csésze majdnem kiesett McGalagony kezéből, ahogy Flitwick pálcája átrepült a feje fölött.

– Miss Granger, mit keres maga itt! – kiáltott fel dühösen, és egy ellenátkot mormolt, amitől Hermione újra láthatóvá vált.

– Ne igya meg a teát! – mondta, és közelebb lépett, de ekkorra már mind Fletcher, mind Madam Pomfrey pálcája rászegeződött. – Nem a konyháról van – tette hozzá, egy kicsit elbizonytalanodva.

Fletcher azonnal reagált.

– _Lego _– célzott Flitwickre.

– Mundungus! – kiáltott felháborodva McGalagony.

– A lánynak igaza van, Minerva. Istenverte idióták voltunk eddig! – ugrott talpra, és Flitwick fölé hajolt. – Mióta dolgozol Voldemortnak, áruló?

– Nem vagyok áruló, Mundungus – válaszolt Flitwick nyugodtan.

– Várjon egy percet – szólt közbe George és az igazgatónőhöz fordult. – Rendelne egy csésze teát a konyháról, asszonyom?

Miközben a szigorú asszony bólintott, és kért egy újabb csésze gőzölgő italt, George a zsebeiben turkált, végül előhúzott egy keskeny szalagot.

– Tesztcsík? – kérdezte Hermione kíváncsian. George bólintott.

– Perselus utasított, hogy mindig legyen nálam – közölte és biccentett. – Ha a két csésze tea egyforma vagy majdnem egyforma, akkor elnézést kérünk – mondta, és belemártotta a papírt a második csészébe. Pár pillanattal később kihúzta, és az elsőbe mártotta, ami még mindig McGalagony kezében volt. – De ha nem azonosak, akkor… – húzta ki a papírt, és emelte a szeme elé – akkor Flitwick professzornak válaszolnia kell néhány nagyon, nagyon nehéz kérdésre, melyet néhány nagyon… – leeresztette a csíkot, és halálosan nyugalommal folytatta –, _nagyon _dühös kollégája fog feltenni.

Letette a cetlit az asztalra, és előhúzott pálcáját a bűbájtan professzorra szegezte.

– Mit tett velük?

Flitwick elsápadt.

McGalagony remegő kézzel tette vissza az eddig a kezében tartott csészét az asztalra.

– Filius – suttogta síri hangon – Filius, te voltál az… annyi éven keresztül…! – kezdte, majd két kollégája példáját követve előhúzta pálcáját. – Megölted Remust – állt fel, majdnem sikoltva a szavakat –, megölted Albust!

Csend ereszkedett a szobára.

– Bíztunk benned – mondta szomorúan McGalagony, és megemelte a pálcáját.

De Fletcher keze megállította.

– Várj, Minerva! Ez nem a leszámolás ideje! – majd az apró termetű férfi felé fordult. – Mi volt a tervetek? Beszélj!

Flitwick csak mosolygott, és vállat vont.

– Hát, könnyebb lett volna, ha Minerva is meghal, de – hajolt hátra – a mesterem úgy véli, a fiú halála is elég lesz.

– Mire lesz elég? – nyomta Fletcher Flitwick torkához a pálcáját.

– Roxfort elfoglalásához, természetesen.

– Miért Harry? – vágott közbe Hermione. Flitwick mosolya szélesebbé vált.

– Hogy miért, Miss Granger? Néhány órája még nem érdekelte ennyire a sorsa!

– Miért Harry? – ismételte meg a kérdést George, és Fletcher pálcája mélyebbre nyomódott Flitwick bőrébe.

– Ő Dumbledore utódja, nem? Vagy tényleg úgy gondoltátok, hogy Albus a semmiért halt meg?

– NE merészeld őt így hívni! – kiáltotta McGalagony.

George a fejét csóválta.

– Próbáljuk meg másképp, igazgatónő – lépett közelebb az árulóhoz. – Professzor, tudja, a maga árulása miatt halt meg a testvérem. Ez azt jelenti, hogy minden jogom megvan rá, hogy minden törvényi vagy mágikus következmény nélkül bosszút álljak, mivel ikrek voltunk. Bármit megtehetek. Bármit – húzott elő egy apró fiolát.

– Mr. Weasley, ne! – mondta szigorúan McGalagony.

– Jogomban áll, professzor – válaszolta George.

Csend, ismét. Aztán Flitwick vállat vont.

– Rendben. Nem szükséges a bájitaloddal fenyegetned. Elmondom – mosolyodott el újra. – A kastélyt körülvették. A többi támadás csak elterelés. Védtelenek vaqgytok. Amint az a Potter-Piton kölyök meghal, megkezdődik a támadás.

– De én életben vagyok! – szólt McGalagony.

– Önök ketten a védelem sarokkövei. Ha valamelyikük meghal… – vonta össze szemöldökét – habár az eredeti terv mindkettejük halálát kívánta…

– Honnan fogja tudni, mikor hal meg Harry? – kérdezte Hermione tétova hangon.

– A mesterem zsupszkulccsal idejön. Ő adja meg a jelet a támadásra.

– És mi lesz a jel?

– A Sötét Jegy Roxfort fölött.

* * *

A Vigilae főzet ellenére Harry csaknem eszméletlen volt. Fátyol lebegett a szeme előtt, köd felhőzte az elméjét. De tudta, hogy ki kell tartania. Már olyan közel volt!

Kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy Perselus még mindig egyenesen ránéz, és megadja neki azt a csendes támogatást, amire szüksége van.

Megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt. Még ha meg is kell halnia, nem szegheti meg az ígéretét. Ledöntötte, ledöntötték Perselus falait. Újra egy család voltak. Igazi család. Apa és fia.

Perselus tekintete időről időre az egyik halálfalóra villant. Malfoy volt az, Harry abban a pillanatban felismerte, ahogy belépett. Az a majdnem fehér haj bárki mással összetéveszthetetlen volt. Értette és sajnálta Perselust. A férfi most nem csak őt veszíti el, hanem a keresztfiát is. Igen, még akkor is elveszíti Draco Malfoyt, ha a fiú nem fog meghalni ma éjjel. Afelől sem volt sok kétsége, ki kapja a kitüntetést, hogy végül végezzen az árulóval – még ha Malfoynak a családi bűbáj ellen kell is küzdenie. Amelyik nem volt túl erős.

A családi bűbáj ugyanis nem volt más, mint egy illúzió.

Ez a kínzás első körében jutott eszébe, mikor Perselus kiejtette az apja, Quietus nevét.

Quietusét, akit a saját családja árult el. Akit saját Noblestone anyja olyan készségesen küldött a halálba.

Így valószínűleg Draco Malfoynak is lesz elég ereje, hogy túltegye magát rajta.

Sóhajtott egyet, és Malfoy felé fordította a fejét. A szőke fiú feszültnek tűnt. Ökle olyan erősen szorult a pálcájára, hogy az ujjpercei elfehéredtek. Miért gyűlöli őt Malfoy ennyire?

Harry elfordult tőle. Most tényleg nincs szüksége arra, hogy halála előtt az ő gyűlöletét érezze. Tekintete ismét Perselusét kereste.

Ebben a pillanatban Avery befejezte a munkáját.

Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Már nem maradt túl sok ideje. A halálfalók elengedték. Összecsuklott, de Perselus pulóverére esett, amit még Avery vágott le róla. A jobb kezét a ruha alá csúsztatta. A dolgok jobban alakultak, mint remélte.

– Ez itt már tényleg a vég. Perselus, figyelsz? Nem találod túl ismerősnek ezt a helyzetet?

_Rohadék_, gondolta Harry. _Hagyd őt békén! Ölj meg engem, és legyen vége!_

Perselus arca fájdalmas kifejezést öltött.

– Granger – suttogta Harry olyan halkan, hogy senki se hallja. Légzése egyenletessé vált, ahogy megérezte markában a pálca sima felületét. Ezúttal tudta, hogy nem kell attól tartania, hogy Priori Incantatemet, azaz varázs-visszajátszást okoz. A bűbáj, amit Voldemortra tervezett szórni, nem védekező bűbáj vagy ellen-átok volt. Valami teljesen más.

– Most meg foglak ölni – emelte Voldemort a pálcáját.

– Tudom – felelte Harry, és erősen összpontosított. Nem sietheti el, mivel ha túl korán mondja ki a bűbáját, a két pálca megint összekapcsolódik.

– Avada Ke…

Harry kinyitotta a száját, hogy kimondja a saját varázsigéjét, de ekkor valaki eléugrott. Voldemort már nem tudta félbeszakítani magát.

– …davra – mondta, és a következő pillanatban egy nehéz test zuhant Harryre. Valaki azonnal megragadta, és dühösen félrelökte. Felemelte a fejét, kezével még mindig pálcáját markolta, amit szerencsére senki nem vett észre.

– Draco – hallotta Perselus nyögését.

Avery letépte a maszkot a halott halálfalóról.

Harry rámeredt az ismerős, félelemmel átitatott, fiatal arcra.

Draco Malfoy volt.

* * *

– Voldemort idejön? – sápadt el George.

McGalagony a fejét rázta.

– Gyorsabbnak kell lennünk náluk. Ki kell provokálnunk a halálfalók támadását, mielőtt Harry vagy én meghalunk. Akkor az ellenállás összezavarja őket – a kandallóhoz lépett, és belemarkolt a hopp-porba –, és a minisztériumi auroroknak is könnyebb dolguk lesz.

Belevágta a csillogó port a tűzbe.

– Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, Mercury McGalagony!

Egy testetlen fej tűnt fel a lángokban.

– Ó, hello, Minerva. Már vártam a hívásod!

– Mercury. Roxfortot körülvették. Mi vagyunk ma az elsődleges célpont. A támadásokat félrevezetésnek szánták. Szükségünk van a csapataitokra, hogy megtámadjuk azokat, akik bekerítettek minket, még mielőtt a Sötét Jegy megjelenik a kastély fölött.

– Hogyan? Megőrültél, Minerva?

– Voldemort egy zsupszkulcs segítségével ide készül. Szükségünk van a segítségedre. MOST!

– Nézd, Minerva…

– Mercury, hazudtam neked valaha? Szükségünk van a segítségedre. Kérlek. Most a jövőnk a tét.

Hermione még soha nem hallotta ilyen komolynak McGalagony hangját. Kétségkívül nem ő volt az egyetlen, mivel a fej a tűzben lassan bólintott.

– De ha ez csak tévedés…

– Akkor lemondok, és vállalom a következményeket.

– Akkor rendben. Én…

– Várjon! – kiáltott Fletcher, és ismét Flitwickhez fordult. – Hol van Harry és Perselus?

– Csak nem gondolod, hogy mindent elmondok! – válaszolt hidegen.

A kandallóból felhangzó moraj hátrálásra késztette Hermionét. A következő pillanatban Mercury McGalagony ott állt mellettük.

– Neem? – kérdezte kegyetlen vigyorral az arcán. – Biztos vagy benne?

Mindenki hátrébb lépett, és Flitwick megremegett.

– Mercury! – kiáltott az igazgatónő.

– Ő csak egy halálfaló, Minerva! _Tormento_!

– Elmondom! – sipította Flitwick. – A Rémálom Kúriában vannak!

Mercury McGalagony leeresztette a pálcáját.

– Sokkal jobb. – Az igazgatónő felé biccentett. – Majd később találkozunk, Minerva!

Amint eltűnt a lángokban, Hermione McGalagonyra nézett.

– Mercury, hogy te mekkora rohadék vagy – motyogta a fejét csóválva az igazgatónő, de hamar visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét. – Úgy vélem, a minisztériumi aurorok húsz percen belül itt lesznek. Olyan gyorsan kell cselekednünk, ahogy tudunk. Evakuálnunk kell mindenkit a pincékbe. Szeretném, ha a hatod- és hetedévesek a bejárati csarnok lépcsőjén sorakoznának, a többi tanuló azonban a pincékben várna. Miss Granger, maga menjen a Griffendélbe, George, maga hozza a hollóhátasokat, Poppy a Hugrabugot és te, Mundungus a mardekárosokat. A vésznyílások öt percen belül feltűnnek a klubhelyiségekben. Ezek a pincékbe vezetnek. Indulás! Én riasztom a kollégákat. Találkozó a bejárati csarnokban. Én a csillagvizsgáló toronyban leszek.

Hermione rohant, bár belül hatalmas fájdalmat érzett. Nem tudja megmenteni Harryt, de megmentheti a többieket.

Nem vette észre, hogy a könnyek csorognak az arcán.

* * *

– Újabb mártír, hogy szánalmas életedet megmentse, Mr. Piton. Vagy hívjalak inkább Mr. Potternek? – Voldemort nem várt válaszra. – Monstro, hozz egy dementort. Ezúttal nem óhajtom valami újabb mártír miatt elveszíteni az erőmet.

Harry Perselusra nézett. A férfi döbbent pillantása még mindig Draco Malfoyra szegeződött.

Harry sóhajtott. Az események újabb váratlan fordulatot vettek. Kár, hogy ezúttal nem tudja kihasználni őket. Muszáj ennek véget vetnie egyszer s mindenkorra. Újra bujdosó lelket csinálni Voldemortból nem volt valódi megoldás.

Megmarkolta pálcáját és próbált nem gondolni a halálra. Nem lehet túl rossz. Csak néhány perc, és véget ér. Véget ér, és végre megpihenhet.

De ahogy a dementor belépett a nagyterembe, azonnal érezte, hogy ez sokkal rosszabb, mint a gyilkos átok. A rátörő szörnyű emlékek nem könnyítették meg számára, hogy eszméletén maradjon.

Látta, hogy a kör kinyílik körülötte, és mindenki olyan messzire hátrál a dementortól, amennyire csak tud.

Perselus arcszíne halványzöldre váltott. Harry nem tudta, mit érezhet, saját fájdalmas emlékei is elegendőek voltak számára.

Az anyja sikolya…

Perselus, amint törli az emlékeit…

Ron gúnyos hangja…

Avery kegyetlen nevetése…

Voldemort szavai…

Hermione undortól eltorzult arca…

Nem, koncentrálnia kell!

Kinyitotta szemét, és egyből elkapta Perselus pillantását.

– Itt vagyok, fiam – hallotta a rátörő rettegésen keresztül. – Nem vagy egyedül!

* * *

– Voldemort elkapta Harryt – súgta oda Hermione Ronnak.

– Ó, ne, ne már megint – nézett rá rémülten Ron, miközben kivont pálcával álltak egymás mellett. – Hol van Piton professzor?

Hermione lehunyta szemét.

– Vele.

Ron egy pillanatra megfogta Hermione kezét, és megszorította.

– Ki fogja szabadítani, meglátod!

Hermione a fejét rázta.

– Őt is elrabolták. Nem Harryt kiszabadítani ment oda.

– De… de Flitwick professzor…

Hermione bólintott.

– Akkor… ez azt jelenti, hogy Harry meg fog halni? – kérdezte Ron egy hosszú szünet után.

– Nem tudom. Eddig mindig túlélte. Túl fogja élni. – Nagyot nyelt. – Remélem.

Váratlanul erőteljes rengés rázkódtatta meg a kastélyt.

– Nézzétek! – kiáltotta valaki az elvarázsolt mennyezetre mutatva.

A Sötét Jegy volt, ott függött fölöttük, mint a fenyegető végzet.

– Jönnek, Ron – Hermione hangja megremegett, s Ron újból bátorítóan megszorította a kezét.

– Akkor megküzdünk velük. És győzni fogunk.

De senki nem jött. Öt perc múlva a Sötét Jegy szertefoszlott a semmibe.

A csillagok fényesen ragyogtak fölöttük.

* * *

Harry elszakította a tekintetét Perselusról, és lehunyt szemmel koncentrált.

A levegő körülötte hideg volt, olyan hideg… de nem maradt benne többé semmi, csak a feladat. A végső feladat. Nem szabad hibáznia. Érezte, hogy az arctalan félelem eluralkodik rajta. Közel volt, olyan közel.

Most a hátán feküdt, a keze a pálcával a feje fölött, a pulóver alatt. Úgy fordította a pálcát, hogy Voldemortra szegeződjön, és mielőtt azok a hideg ajkak megérintették volna, így motyogott:

– Animam Ligo – majd elernyedt a teste.

Megcsinálta. Voldemort lelkét hozzákötötte a sajátjához, így abban a pillanatban, mikor a dementor megcsókolja, nem csak az ő lelke fogja elhagyni ezt a világot.

* * *

Perselust elöntötte a félelem, amikor a dementor Harry fölé hajolt.

A fiú a feje fölé emelte a kezét, de nem tett semmi mást.

Aztán egy vékony, kék sugár tört ki a feje alatti rongydarab alól, és mellkason találta Voldemortot.

– Harry, Harry! – kiáltott fel rémülten.

Aztán abban a pillanatban, amikor a dementor felegyenesedett, Voldemort a földre rogyott.

Perselus körül összeomlott a világ.

Aztán minden olyan gyorsan történt… Aurorok érkeztek mindenhonnan, és a halálfalók elkábultak a levegőben röpködő átkoktól, még mielőtt felfoghatták volna, mi folyik körülöttük.

Valaki kiszabadította Perselust. A következő pillanatban már Harry mellett térdelt. Látta, hogy lélegzik.

– Harry? – kérdezte bujkáló reménnyel a hangjában.

De Harry nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Mikor Perselus felhúzta az egyik szemhéját, az okát is látta. Hideg fájdalom cikázott keresztül a testén, és egy állati üvöltés tört ki belőle. Kikapta a pálcát Harry erőtlen markából, és felállt. Négy lépéssel Voldemort még szintén lélegző testéhez ért.

– Avada Kedavra – ejtette ki a szavakat, beléjük sűrítve mindazt a gyűlöletet, amit ez ellen a szánalmas kreatúra ellen érzett. Az ellen az ember ellen, ami egész életét romba döntötte, és megölt mindenkit, akit valaha szeretett. Belerúgott a hullába és elfordult.

– Mi történt? – lépett mellé egy auror.

Perselus csak a fejét rázta, és visszaült Harry mellé. Arcát annak nyirkos hajába temette, és szégyenkezés nélkül sírva fakadt. Sírt a fiúért, az elveszett jövőjükért, a saját jövőjéért ismét egyedül a sötétben.

És most nincs Dumbledore, hogy átkarolja, hogy vigasztalja.

Ezúttal jobban egyedül van, mint korábban valaha.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fordította: Yatze  
****Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

19. fejezet – Élet a fényben**

* * *

– Perselus, ahogy már mondtam, nem érdemes meggyógyítani a testét – Madam Pomfrey hangja halk volt, és megnyugtató. – Ő már nem él. Engedd el!

Nem tudott válaszolni, csak a fejével intett nemet. A nővér közelebb lépett hozzá, és leguggolt mellé, kezét a hátára tette.

– Perselus, csak kínzod magadat.

– Nem érdekel – érkezett a tompa válasz. – Nem vagyok képes újra elveszíteni. Újra eltemetni. Egyszer elég volt. Amíg lélegzik, addig legalább tehetek úgy, mintha élne.

Poppy sóhajtott, de bólintott.

– Akkor legalább zuhanyozz le, és vegyél fel valami rendes ruhát. Megígérem, nem csinálok addig semmit Harryvel. – Felsegítette Perselust. – Egyébként Minerva is szeretne veled pár szót váltani.

– Adj neki egy kis gyógyító főzetet, Poppy – mondta halkan Perselus. – Még ha nem is él, mindvégig megőrizte a méltóságát. Ne vegyük most el tőle. Épp olyan jól tudod, mint én, hogy utálná, ha bárki ilyen állapotban látná.

Harryre pillantott, és mindketten nagyot nyeltek. A valószerűtlenül vékony test olyan brutálisan össze volt vagdalva, hogy nem lehetett felfedezni rajta egy ép porcikát sem. A bordák kimeredtek a vérrel és kosszal borított bőr alól, az arcon még látszottak a könnyek és az izzadtság nyomai, fekete haja kuszán lógott.

– Gyógyítsd meg, amennyire tudod. Ha visszajöttem, megfürdetem, és felöltöztetem. Senki ne lássa ilyen állapotban.

– Itt vannak a barátai – motyogta a nővér bizonytalanul.

– Még ők se – Perselus hangja elutasítón csengett. – Adjuk meg neki a méltóságot, amit megérdemel.

Épp csak becsukódott mögötte a gyengélkedő ajtaja, máris aggódó fiatalok támadták le.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte valaki. Perselus a hang irányába fordult. Neville Longbottom.

Csend szállt a folyosóra, ahogy a gyerekek – nem, nem gyerekek, többé már nem, javította ki önmagát – félve várták a választ.

– A háborúnak vége – mondta halkan. – Harry elpusztította Voldemortot.

Nem hallatszott sem éljenzés, sem jókedvű kiáltás, csak nyugtalan csönd.

– És ő… ő jól van? – kérdezte Ron Weasley.

Perselus megremegett, de nem tudta, hogy a fáradtsága, vagy a folyosó hűvöse miatt. Csupán egy véres, koszos fehér póló és egy fekete nadrág volt rajta.

– Professzor, vegye fel ezt – borult egy meleg talár a vállára. Ares Nott állt mellette.

Lehunyta a szemét, majd újra felnézett. Hiába, a helyzet nem akart megváltozni: az aggódó arcok még mindig a válaszára vártak.

– Nem – sóhajtotta. – Nincs jól.

Megfordult, hogy távozzon, de túl gyenge volt. A térde megrogyott, és a falnak tántorodott.

– Perselus, téged kereslek – hangzott fel egy új hang, Mundungus Fletcheré. A következő pillanatban a férfi már mellette állt, a karját támogatóan az övé alá fonta. Az átváltoztatástan-professzor a gyerekekre nézett. – Mindenki menjen vissza a háza klubhelyiségébe. Ma este senki sem látogathatja meg Harryt. – Perselusra pillantott. – Cassia itt lesz, amint tud. Van néhány nagyon sürgős betege a mai kínzások után. A kórház tele van muglikkal.

Perselus bólintott, a torka összeszűkült. Harry nem volt sürgős eset. Miért lenne az?

– Kísérj a szobámba, Mundungus – nyögte. – Lezuhanyoznék.

– Minerva húsz perc múlva vár az irodájában. De segítek. – Végigbicegtek a gyengélkedő folyosóján. – Nem nézel ki túl jól. Téged is megkínoztak?

Perselus mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Nem. Hozzám sem nyúltak. Csak Harryt bántották. Igaz, előttem, mivel én vagyok az áruló, és tudod, mi az áruló sorsa…

– Sssh, Perselus…

– Harry megkapta a dementorcsókot – tört ki belőle váratlanul. – Elpusztította Voldemortot – már nem tudta, hogy ezt hangosan is kimondta-e. Az elmúlt órák szörnyű emlékei még mindig vég nélkül peregtek előtte. – Rosszabb volt, mint legutóbb. Sokkal rosszabb.

Fletcher meglepődve nézett rá.

– Hát emlékszel?

Perselus megeresztett egy rövid, keserű kacajt.

– Ó, hát persze. Túlságosan is.

– Hogyhogy? – kérdezte a férfi, és felnyögött, mivel minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy kollégája egyre erőtlenebb testét megtartsa, ahogy Perselus időnként megrogyott.

– Az erős érzelmi sokk válthatta ki. Ó, végre itt vagyunk.

A fehér pötty rövid megnyomása után már odabent voltak. Fletcher a fürdőszoba ajtajához kísérte, ott végigmérte.

– Tudsz egyedül fürödni?

– Természetesen – válaszolta, egy rántással kiszabadítva magát, de ettől nekitántorodott az ajtónak, ami kinyílt, és Perselus fenékre essen a fürdőszobában.

Egyikük sem tudott visszafojtani egy rövid nevetést.

– Ez nem volt túl meggyőző – motyogta viccelődve Fletcher.

– Pont ez volt a célom – vigyorgott Piton, és felállt. – Most menj. Ha nem jövök ki tíz perc múlva, akkor bejöhetsz. Természetesen csak miután kopogtál.

Fletcher a szemét forgatta, de nem tiltakozott.

Mikor Perselus tíz perc múlva visszatért, bájitalos fiolák rövid sora várta az asztalon. Nyugtató, frissítő és néhány más főzet az utóhatásokra.

– Miért nyaggatsz bájitalokkal? Dobj meg egy Stimulával, és azzal ott – fintorgott kezét a frissítő főzetért nyújtva. A többire nem volt szüksége: egyetlen átokkal sem sújtották, és érkezésük után Poppynak egyébként is az volt az első dolga, hogy teletömje nyugtató főzettel. Gyanította, hogy járásának bizonytalansága is ennek köszönhető.

– Induljunk – szólt, majd segítség nélkül az ajtóhoz sétált. – Úgy tűnik, egyedül is boldogulok – sóhajtotta elégedetten.

Szó nélkül mentek az igazgatónő irodájához. De nem csak Minerva várta őket: az egész Rend, Weasleyék, Knighték, a Bones-család, Cassia, a gyógyító, Patil, az ex-miniszter, Diggory, a jelenlegi miniszter, sőt, még Mercury is ott volt. De annak ellenére, hogy több, mint húsz ember tartózkodott odabent, a szobában teljes volt a csend.

Valaki egy széket tolt alá, és egy pillanattal később egy csésze forró tea gőzölgött a kezében.

Körülnézett. Győztek, a háborúnak vége, és mégis… úgy néznek ki, mint akik vereséget szenvedtek.

– Perselus visszanyerte az emlékeit – szólalt meg Fletcher. Halk suttogás követte a bejelentést.

– A sokk – mondta óvatosan Cassia.

Újra csend. Ezúttal még mélyebb. Cassia Perselus székéhez sétált, letérdelt elé, és kezét az övébe vonta.

– El tudod mondani nekünk, mi történt? Az aurorok már beszámoltak róla, hogy a kúriában megtaláltak titeket. Harry eszméletlen volt, és te megölted Voldemortot.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Nem, nem én voltam. Harry… ő végzett vele. Elpusztította Voldemort lelkét. Én csak… én csak megöltem a testét.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte újra a gyógyító.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét.

– Előző este, mikor visszamentem az irodámba, egy újság volt az asztalomon – hirtelen felkapta a fejét. – Hol van Flitwick? – kérdezte hirtelen haraggal.

– Börtönben, Piton – érkezett Mercury McGalagony válasza. – Folytatná?

Perselus kifújta a levegőt.

– Zsupszkulcs volt. A Rémálom Kúriában találtam magam, és mielőtt bármit tehettem volna, lefegyvereztek, és belöktek egy cellába. Harry már ott volt. Körülbelül két óránk volt, hogy felkészüljünk a ránk váró megpróbáltatásokra. – Újra lehunyta a szemét. Vajon mikor nyitotta ki? – A nagyterembe vittek. Engem a falhoz kötöztek, aztán Harryt megkínozták. Voldemort kimondta Harryre a halálos átkot, de Draco a saját testével védte őt meg, és ő is meghalt.

Meglepett kiáltások, majd suttogás hallatszottak.

– Draco Malfoy? – kérdezte George.

– Igen, ő – suttogta Perselus. – Az ostoba kölyök… nem maradt több Noblestone… – néhány pillanatra elmerült a gondolataiban.

– És mi történt Harryvel? – George hangja éles volt a félelemtől.

Az ijedt kérdés felrázta rövid szórakozottságából.

– Voldemort nem akart újabb kockázatot vállalni a gyilkos átokkal, így hivatott egy dementort, és az megcsókolta Harryt. – A levegő megfagyott a helyiségben. – Harry azonban a halála előtt Harry kimondta Voldemortra a lélekkötő bűbájt, így abban a pillanatban, mikor a lelkét kitépték a testéből, ugyanaz történt azzal a rohadékkal is – nyelt egyet, és felemelte fejét. Szemei összeszűkültek. – Megérdemelte.

– De… – nyögött fel Mrs. Weasley – nekünk azt mondták, életben van!

– Láttam, hogy lélegzik, mikor ide hoppanáltatok, Perselus – magyarázta gyorsan az igazgatónő – azt hittem… nem gondoltam…

Perselus felállt.

– Visszamegyek hozzá – mondta fáradtan – a további információkért kérdezzétek Poppyt. Vagy a halálfalókat, akiket ott találtatok.

A gyengélkedő folyosója üres volt és sötét, ahogy a kórházi szárny is. Madam Pomfreyt sehol sem lehetett látni, csak Harry feküdt ott. Egyenletesen lélegzett, bár időről időre rövid köhögés rázta meg a testét. Már nem volt annyira közszemlére téve, mint mikor egy órája otthagyta: egy könnyű takaró volt ráterítve. Perselus levette róla, és bevitte a fiút a fürdőszobába. A kád mellett tiszta pizsamát és egy nagy fürdőlepedőt talált egy széken. A kád tele volt melegvízzel. Lehúzta Harryről a koszos alsót, és lassan, óvatosan beleengedte a kádba. Egyik karjával átfogta a vállát, hogy megtartsa a fél-ölelésben, és a fejét az álla alá hajtotta, ahogy letérdelt a kád mellé.

– Vigyázni fogok rád, Harry – suttogta. – Megígértem, hogy melletted maradok. Itt vagyok, fiam… – mozdulatlanul térdelt, míg a lábai teljesen el nem zsibbadtak. Aztán lemosta, és visszavitte az ágyába.

Ott melléfeküdt, szorosan átölelte, és lehunyta a szemét.

– Minden rendben van – hazudta magának, és egy gyengéd csókot nyomott Harry feje búbjára. A mellette fekvő, élő test melege, a szabályos légzés, és a halk szívdobbanások mély álomba ringatták.

* * *

A következő nap végére Perselus mindenről tudott, ami a varázsvilágban történt, mialatt ők a Rémálom Kúriában voltak.

Lassan értelmet nyert Harry utolsó víziója.

A minisztérium nem állt Voldemort oldalán, csak félrevezették őket, mert Roxfort volt az, amit Voldemort akart. Roxfort, a Brit Szigetek legjobban megerősített helye. Roxfort, a világos oldal utolsó mentsvára. Roxfort, amelyet nem tudtak elfoglalni, mivel védelme erősebb volt, mint valaha.

Roxfort, melyet az évszázad legnagyobb világos varázslójának, Albus Dumbledore-nak áldozata védelmezett. Igen, Dumbledore nem Harryért áldozta fel az életét, ahogy Voldemort (és nem csak ő) sejtette. Az iskoláért halt meg, amelyet szeretett, és a gyerekekért, akikkel mindennél jobban törődött.

Perselus megtudta, hogy a védelem az iskola körül olyan erős volt, hogy több, mint ötszáz sötét varázsló egyesült támadása sem okozta benne a legkisebb zavart sem. Ellenkezőleg, a varázstalanító bűbájok visszapattantak róla, és sok halálfaló, aki nem volt elég gyors, hogy félreugorjon, örökre mágiamentessé vált, kevesebb mint két perccel az első támadás után. Ez igen kellemes meglepetés volt a minisztériumi aurorok számára, akiknek létszáma így már elegendők bizonyult, hogy sikerrel vegyék fel a harcot az ellenséges erőkkel.

A halálfalók meg sem tudták közelíteni Roxfort területét.

De Perselus nem tudott örülni. Nem érzett hálát Dumbledore iránt. Albusnak Harryért kellett volna adni az életét, az iskoláért – gondolta sötéten. Akkor Harry túlélhette volna.

Tudta, hogy gondolatai gyerekesek és önzőek.

De a következő reggelen, mikor felébredt az élőnek látszó Harry mellett, és rájött, hogy ez most TÉNYLEG a vég, és nincs itt Albus a maga trükkjeivel és cinkos kacsintásaival, meg akart halni. Egyszer épp elég volt. Ezen egyszer már keresztülment, és nem állt szándékában újra átélni. Temetés és gyász – de ez alkalommal a gyász még hosszabb, mivel nem lesz Harry, hogy kopogtasson az ajtaján. Ellenkezőleg, a jövőben nem lesz többé, hogy kopogjon nála…

Olyan sokat veszített ebben a háborúban. Elveszítette az ártatlanságát, a testvérét, később a szüleit, elveszített tizenöt évet anélkül, hogy ismerte volna Harryt, aztán elveszítette Harryt – majd újra megtalálta, elveszítette az emlékeit, és velük együtt Harryt, elveszítette a legjobb barátját, és most ismét Harryt, egyszer s mindörökre.

Sírt, mikor az ex-animágus rátalált. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Black egy szót sem szólt, csak átkarolta, és ő is elsírta magát. Micsoda szép pár idióta, gondolta, ahogy a kórházi ágy mellett egymás vállán zokogtak.

Perselus elfogadta Black vigasztalását, bár ebben az állapotban valószínűleg bárki vigasztalását elfogadta volna. Később Poppy bevonszolta kettejüket az irodájába, hogy Harry legközelebbi barátai is meglátogathassák. Később Perselus megtudta, hogy Nott, Weasley és Longbottom voltak ott. Meglepődött Miss Granger távolmaradása miatt.

– A Minisztériumi Azonosító hétre lesz itt – közölte vele később az igazgatónő.

Ez már valóban a vég lesz. Az „irgalmas halál", ahogy a varázsvilág nevezte a bűbájt, ami azokat az embereket küldte át végleg a másvilágra, akik megkapták a dementorcsókot. Egy rövid, halk bűbáj, semmi rendkívüli, és teljesen ártalmatlan azokra, akiknek van lelkük: csak a lélekteleneket segít megölni. Mint Kupor, három éve. Vagy Harry most.

Perselus keserűen elmosolyodott. Talán kipróbálhatná magán is a bűbájt. Talán véget vetne az ő életének is, az ő jelentéktelen és üres életének, amelyik egyáltalán nem jobb, mint Harryé: csak látszat.

Már semmi nem vár rá az életben.

– Ott voltam ma, mikor Minerva találkozott Flitwickkel a minisztériumban – mondta váratlanul Black.

– Miért voltál ott? – vetett rá egy fáradt pillantást. Black elvörösödött.

– Armenáért – motyogta. – Minerva szólt, hogy Armenát ma reggel engedik el. Elmentem érte. – Felemelte a fejét, és Piton szemébe nézett. – Egyébként most már ő is olyan, mint én. Egy kvibli. Egy teljesen hasznavehetetlen, ostoba kvibli…

Perselus sóhajtott.

– Ugyan már, Sirius, le légy idióta – mondta olyan halkan, hogy csak Black halotta szavait. – Nem vagy hasznavehetetlen. Segíthetsz Armenának, és Harry elmesélte nekem, milyen csodálatos apja vagy annak az Anne-lánynak.

– Harry? – nézett újra Pitonra Sirius.

– Az utolsó hetekben együtt laktunk. Megpróbáltam segíteni neki… – egyszerűen nem tudta folytatni. A könnyek visszatértek, nem csak a szemébe, de a torkába is.

Sirius folytatta a történetét:

– Tehát ma a minisztériumban voltam. Flitwick mindent bevallott. Voldemort győzelmük esetére a Roxfort igazgatói székét ígérte neki – vicsorogta. – Egyszerűen irigyelte Albust. Mikor 1972-ben nem ő lett az igazgató, egyenesen Voldemorthoz ment. Azóta kémkedett neki Dumbledore után. Miután te, mint kém, lebuktál, az unokaöccse felvételét ajánlotta a halálfalók közé. – Sirius elfehéredett dühében. – Mindketten tudták, hogy a minisztérium vagy Dumbledore meg fog próbálni egy új kémet küldeni Voldemort körébe, ezért elhatározták, hogy ők lépnek először, így engedték, hogy Nemus csatlakozzon hozzájuk. A kezdetektől tudták, hogy Nemus a minisztérium kéme. Nemus bízott a bácsikájában, és mivel nem tudta, hogy Voldemort szövetségese, a fiú közvetítette Flitwick üzeneteit az iskoláról Voldemortnak. Flitwick számára ez egy nagyon veszélyes játék volt, de meggyőzte az unokaöccsét, hogy adja át az üzeneteit Voldemortnak, és úgy tett, mintha azokat Dumbledore-ral együtt gyártották volna, Voldemortot félrevezetésére. Nemusnak megtiltották, hogy családi ügyeiről bármit is említsen a minisztériumban, mivel Dumbledore gyanította, hogy az tele van Voldemort kémeivel. De Harry elrablása után a szegény kölyök gyanút fogott…

Perselus lehunyta a szemét.

– Nemus… egy magas, barna hajú fiú, nem?

– De igen.

Perselus megborzongott.

– Tudod, ha aznap nem törlöm az emlékeimet, sokkal hamarabb gyanakodtam volna Flitwickre.

– Miért?

– Harry mesélt nekem egy magas, barna hajú emberről, akit a víziókban látott. Az arcát is látta. Talán… De nem fontos. Töröltem az emlékeimet, és megnyertük ezt az átkozott háborút, mert Harry és Albus feláldozták magukat…

Sirius hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

– Perselus?

– Hm?

– Tudod, hogy a házunk mindig nyitva áll előtted.

– Tessék?

A két férfi egymásra meredt.

– Mindenkit elveszítettél ebben a háborúban, Perselus – suttogta Sirius –, de azt akarom, hogy tudd, hogy nem csak veszteségeid vannak. Nyertél másokat… és élhetsz velünk, ha van kedved…

De Perselus csak a fejét rázta.

– Neked ott van Armena és Anne, akikre vigyáznod kell, Sirius. És nekem is megvan a saját életem. – Felállt, és Blackhez lépett. – Mindazonáltal köszönöm. Tudod – újból küzdenie kellett, hogy képes legyen kimondani a mondat második felét –, ha Harry túlélte volna, boldogan elfogadnám az ajánlatodat.

– Boldogan, Perselus? – vonta fel Black a szemöldökét.

– Jól van, tényleg nem túl lelkesen, de elfogadnám.

A mosoly, amit váltottak, bár halvány volt, mégis az igazi béke jele.

– Felnőttél, ostoba kutya – mondta Perselus.

– Emberré váltál, ó hatalmas feje a Mardekárnak – vágott vissza Sirius.

– Nem vagyok a Mardekár feje, Black. Vector az.

Sirius álla leesett.

– Azt hittem, Minerva…

– Szerette volna, ha újra átveszem a házat, de elhatároztam, hogy nem teszem. Épp elég gondom volt a bájital- és SVK-órákkal, meg Harryvel. Másrészt Vector nagyon jó munkát végez azokkal a gyerekekkel. Jobbat, mint én.

Sirius sokáig nem felelt, csak bámult Pitonra.

– Megváltoztál – mondta végül. – Biztos Harry hatása.

– Az – bólintott Perselus, majd hozzátette: – Az övé.

* * *

Valamivel később Black eltűnt: utána kellett néznie, mi van Anne-nel és Armenával, de megígérte, hogy hatra visszaér.

Perselus nem törődött vele. Boldog volt, hogy egyedül hagyták Harryvel.

Nem csinált semmit, csak ült, Harry kezét a kezében tartva, és kifejezéstelenül bámult a semmibe. Harry teste szépen gyógyult, és az arca az ismerős sebhellyel olyan nyugodtan feküdt a párnán… és a sebhely egyre halványult. Harry olyan boldog lenne, ha látná eltűnni!

Mint az ő karja – gondolta. Előző este vette észre, mikor zuhanyozott.

A Sötét Jegy eltűnt. Teljesen. A minisztérium legnagyobb csalódására: nekik most más módot kell találniuk, hogy Voldemort követőit azonosíthassák. De neki legalább nem kell fiatalkori ostobasága visszataszító emlékével tovább élnie.

Nem mintha tovább akarna élni. Nem volt terve, nem maradt semmi reménye, amiért élhetne.

Így csak ült ott, a tehetetlen kezet simogatva. Harry nem lesz jobban halott az Azonosító bűbája után, mint most.

Megborzongott, ahogy Harry lelkére gondolt. Most már örökké Voldemortéhoz van kötve? Arra kényszerül, hogy halála után is annak a szörnyetegnek a társaságában legyen?

Ismét könnyek folytak végig az arcán. Harry, hogy őket megmentse, Voldemorthoz kötötte magát. Csak remélhette, hogy ennek a bűbájnak a halál után megszűnik a hatása.

A gyengélkedő ajtaja váratlanul nyikorogva kinyílt. Perselus az ajtó felé fordult.

– Miss Granger, mit keres itt? – kérdezte, de hangja nem volt olyan éles, mint szerette volna.

– Én csak… csak jöttem elköszönni Harrytől, uram – suttogta. – És szerettem volna beszélni magával. Négyszemközt.

Perselus biccentett.

– Rendben. Nekem is van mondanivalóm.

A lány közelebb lépett, és megmarkolta Harry ágya végét.

– Sokat szenvedett, mielőtt…?

Perselus eleresztette Harry kezét, és óvatosan visszafektette a takaróra. A helyiség másik végébe ment, és hozott egy széket.

– Üljön le, Miss Granger. – Hermione engedelmeskedett, és várakozóan tekintett rá. – Volt egy kis időnk beszélgetni a kivégzés előtt – kezdte, és megpróbált küzdeni az érzései ellen. Most más dolga volt: át kell adnia Harry bocsánatkérését a vallomásával együtt. – Elmondta nekem, mit tett magával.

– Velem? – Hermione szemei a meglepetéstől elkerekedtek.

– Bevallotta nekem, hogy… kényszerítette magát, hogy vele aludjon.

– De – ugrott talpra Hermione –, de hát ő nem kényszerített engem!

Csendben néztek egymásra. Perselus volt az első, aki visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét.

– Nem tudom, Miss Granger. Nekem azt mondta, hogy megerőszakolta önt, miután kiengedték a minisztérium börtönéből.

– Ó, ne – motyogta a lány, és visszaroskadt a székére. – Ó, ne, jaj, ne…

– Miss Granger…? – lépett hozzá, és kezét a vállára tette. – Miss Granger?

De a lány képtelen volt beszélni: a zokogás teljesen elnémította. Lassan lecsúszott a székről a földre, mire Perselus megragadta, és lekuporodott előtte.

– Shh – nyugtatta, és visszasegítette a székre. De a lány nem nyugodott meg. Ha lehetséges, a zokogása egyre hevesebbé vált. Perselus elveszettnek érezte magát. Mit kellene tennie? Hívja a nővért, és kérjen tőle egy kis nyugtató főzetet? Nem, a könnyekre szükség van, ha meg akar szabadulni a bánattól. És bár nem ő volt a legmegfelelőbb személy, akivel megoszthatná, Harry szerette ezt a lányt. És Miss Grangernek nem volt kire támaszkodnia, mivel a szülei tavaly meghaltak.

Kinyújtotta hát a kezét, lassan, óvatosan, és átölelte a vállát. Amikor a lány nem zárkózott el a vigasztaló érintés elől, átkarolta. Miss Granger a férfi mellkasának dőlt, arcát talárja redőibe temette. Perselus simogatni kezdte a hátát.

– Azt mondta, szerette magát, és soha nem akart magának fájdalmat okozni. Azt mondta, mindig is szerette…

– Neeee – hangosodott a jajgatás. Perselus elhallgatott. Nem akart gondatlanul megválasztott szavaival tovább rontani a helyzeten.

Később a lány zokogása elhalkult, de arcát nem emelte fel a férfi mellkasáról. Reszketett.

– Azt hittem, gyűlöl.

– Miért gyűlölte volna? – Perselus erőlködött, hogy hangja halk, nyugodt maradjon.

– Miután lefeküdtem vele, kegyetlen dolgokat mondtam neki, mert azt hittem, csak az alkohol miatt tette. Olyan megalázónak éreztem. Olyan mocskosnak. Teljesen részeg volt. Láttam a meglepetést az arcán, miután… azután. Én…én sírtam. Nem akartam, hogy csak azért feküdjön le velem, mert részeg. Azt akartam, hogy szeressen, de azt hittem, nem szeret, de most azt mondja, szeretett, és én úgy viselkedtem vele, mint egy idióta, és ő úgy halt meg, hogy azt hitte, megerőszakolt engem, csak mert sírni látott, és a szavak miatt, amiket később a fejéhez vágtam…

Perselus ismét tétován megsimogatta a hátát. Tinédzserek a maguk tipikus problémáival, de mégis, olyan sebezhetőek… A helyzet, amelyben voltak, kezdett valódi tragédiává válni.

– Soha nem bocsátok meg magamnak – motyogta, és Perselus sóhajtott.

– Ő is ugyanezt mondta, Miss Granger. De, tudja, meg kell tanulnunk megbocsátani – még magunknak is. Harry szerette magát. A legjobbat kívánta magának. És nem hiszem, hogy boldog lenne, ha tudná, mivel vádolja magát. Harry halála nem az maga hibája, így a tény, hogy ezt nem tudták tisztázni, sem az ön hibája.

– Tegnap, mikor láttam, hogy beszélni akar velem, elutasítottam. Csak később indultam a keresésére. Ha gyorsabb lettem volna…

– Ne vádolja önmagát. Nem az maga hibája.

– Nem tudom. Olyan rémült vagyok – egyre erősebben remegett.

– Jöjjön, álljon fel. Leülhetünk az ágyra, és foghatja a kezét – állt fel. – Tudom, örülne neki.

– Nem tudom, mihez kezdjek – a lány olyan erősen remegett, hogy Perselus nem volt képes felemelni őt az ágyra.

– Gyerünk – suttogta bátorítólag.

Belekerült némi időbe, mire Harry ágyára ültek. A lány még mindig reszketett, de már nem zokogott.

– Ő volt a legkedvesebb ember, akit valaha láttam – suttogta, miközben Harryt figyelte. Majd kinyújtotta a kezét, és megsimogatta az arcát. – A legbátrabb, a legnagyobb…

– Igen, az volt – motyogta Perselus, csak hogy megmutassa a lánynak, hogy nincs egyedül.

– Több mint egy éve szerelmes voltam belé – szólalt meg hirtelen, és halványan elmosolyodott. – De folyton azt mondta, hogy sose randizna velem.

– Még a legjobb embereknek is vannak ostoba pillanatai.

Egymásra mosolyogtak. De aztán a lány arca újra aggódóvá vált.

– Uram, azt mondtam, beszélni akartam önnel négyszemközt – Perselus biccentése után folytatta –, mert van valami, ami önt is érinti, és nincs senki más, akihez fordulhatnék.

Hatalmas kő kezdett formálódni Perselus gyomrában.

– Igen?

– Mikor mi… mikor lefeküdtem Harryvel, nem használtunk semmiféle fogamzásgátlót…

Perselusszal forogni kezdett a világ.

– Úgy érti… – nem volt képes befejezni.

– Terhes vagyok.

Perselus úgy vélte, ha a gyengélkedő mennyezete szakadna rá, azt is könnyebben tudná kezelni. Egy gyors örvényléssel minden a helyére került, és a kirakó darabkái egy ábrát formáztak – egy ábrát, amelyet Quietus és Lily a zavaró tényeken keresztül _mégis _láttak… hogy Harry szembe fog nézni a gonosszal, hogy túlélje – és ahogy Harry gyanította, hogy az apjának, Quietusnak igaza volt, mikor egy utódról beszélt.

Kezei ökölbe szorultak. Az az átkozott prófécia! Üvölteni akart, hangosan átkozódni, de nem akarta megriasztani a lányt – a lányt, aki Harry gyerekével várandós. Aztán egy gondolat bukott felszínre.

– Meg akarja tartani? – kérdezte halkan.

– Szeretném – suttogta pirulva. – De nincs családom, akikre támaszkodhatnék, és félek…

Perselus a karjába vonta.

– Nézze, akárhogy is dönt, segíteni fogok. Ha úgy dönt, hogy megtartja a gyereket, számíthat a segítségemre, nemcsak a terhesség és a szülés során, hanem egészen addig, amíg szükségét érzi. Amíg fel nem nő. De megértem azt is, ha nem akar egyedül gyereket vállalni – mikor a lány levegőt vett, hogy válaszoljon, hozzátette: – Nem kell most azonnal döntenie. De azt akarom, hogy tudja, itt leszek, ha segítségre van szüksége. Nem kell félnie. Emiatt nem.

Közben a lány újra sírni kezdett.

Perselus felállt.

– A szobámban leszek. Ha szüksége van rám, csak hívjon, rendben?

A lány megkönnyebbültnek látszott, hogy magára hagyja. Hogy életében utoljára egyedül maradhat a gyereke apjával.

Perselus megremegett. Ennyit az öngyilkosságról. Még ha Harry meg is halt, valakinek szüksége van rá, a segítségére, a támogatására.

Mikor később visszatért a kórházi szárnyba, a lányt ott találta Harry mellett fekve, az arcát a fiú vállába temette. Aludt. Majdnem hat óra volt, ezért, bármennyire is bánta, fel kellett ébresztenie. Miután némi ételt és két csésze erős teát rendelt a konyháról, óvatosan felrázta.

– Miss Granger – szólította.

A lány tiltakozás nélkül ült fel, és elfogadta Perselus segítségét, hogy visszaüljön a székre. Barátságos csendben itták a teájukat.

– Akarom ezt a gyereket, uram – mondta, mikor visszatette a csészéjét az asztalra. – De nem akarom magát kényszeríteni, hogy…

– Ez nem kényszer – sóhajtott Perselus, és újra kortyolt egyet. – Segítek, ha szükséges. De továbbra sem szeretném, ha elsietné ezt a döntést.

– Akkor is megtartanám ezt a gyereket, ha Harry élne – válaszolta halkan. – Persze, csak ha ő is akarná.

Pár perccel később megérkezett Sirius Armenával és a kislánnyal, akit az események olyan mélyen sokkoltak, hogy erőtlenül lógott mostohaapja nyakában. Egyik felnőtt sem szólalt meg, csak a kislány hisztérikus zokogása törte meg a csendet időről időre.

A következő Ronald Weasley volt, akit egyik bátyja támogatott. Aztán Ares Nott, könnyáztatott arccal. Longbottom és Parvati Patil valamivel később érkezett. Aztán az összes Weasley. Fletcher. Vector. Majd Janus Moon, mindenki másnál sápadtabban. Perselus tudta az okát: a testvére egy nappal a halálfalók támadása előtt meghalt. Őt és két társát küldte ki Voldemort, hogy megöljenek egy mugli családot három gyerekükkel együtt. Leah Moon nem tétovázott sokáig. Megölte cimboráit, végül öngyilkos lett. A talárjában az aurorok találtak egy levelet a családjának címezve, amelyben bocsánatot kért.

„_Már nem állhatok át"_ – olvasta a levélben. – _„Túl sok bűnt követtem el, hogy megbocsássatok ebben az évszázadban. Most el szeretném mondani, hogy szeretlek titeket, és kérlek, ne gondoljatok rám túl sok gyűlölettel."_

Perselus nem tudta, mit mondjon. Ismerte ezt az érzést: hosszú évekig volt ő is halálfaló.

Olyan sok gyerek meghalt ebben a háborúban: Harry, Fred, Draco, Miss Moon… és Miss Granger is, aki pedig él, számtalan súlyos sebet hordoz.

Ez volt tehát a vég.

Fletcher súgva mesélte el, hogy az egész országban úgy ünnepelnek, mint tizenöt évvel ezelőtt, mikor először szabadultak meg Voldemorttól – s most is, csak úgy, mint akkor, figyelmen kívül hagyják azt, hogy mi volt az ára a szabadságuknak. Ünnepelnek, s nem fordítottak figyelmet a gyászolókra.

Perselus néha úgy érezte, hogy a varázsvilág – de az egész emberi világ is – nem érdemli meg a megmenekülését.

Terry Boot, egy hatodéves hollóhátas lépett be a terembe az apjával a nyomában, aki a Minisztérium Nyilvántartó Hivatalának volt munkatársa. Perselus megdermedt.

Nem. Ez még túl korai.

Letette a csészéjét, és az ágyra ült, Harry mellé. De az idősebb Boot nem jött közelebb.

Aztán az igazgatónő érkezett Arcus Patillal. Majd – Perselus meglepetésére, Andrus. Eljött Ausztráliából, hogy búcsút vegyen az unokaöccsétől, akit csak néhány hónapja ismert. Aztán Hagrid érkezett a kutyájával, Agyarral. Néhány perc múlva megérkeztek a griffendéles osztálytársak, a másik Patil-lány, Padma, és Erica Knight a mardekárból. A helyiség kezdett túlzsúfolttá válni.

Perselus nem látott hamis bánatot és álarcokat. Ezek az emberek mind szerették Harryt.

Mert Harry volt a legjobb, a legkedvesebb, a legszeretetreméltóbb. Lehetetlen volt nem szeretni. Mégis, ő, Perselus Piton kétszer is ebbe a hibába esett. S a fiú mindkétszer ledöntötte a falakat.

Az ajtó nyikorogva újra kitárult. Perselus elkomorodott.

Ezúttal már valóban az Azonosító állt az ajtóban: egy fiatal, rémült arcú nő. Ahogy megérkezett, Mr. Boot mellélépett. Tökéletes csendben jöttek közelebb.

Perselus nyelt egyet, megfordult, és Harryt az ölébe emelte. Hermione közelebb csúszott, és Perselus helyet szorított neki maga mellett. Félelemmel tekintettek a minisztériumi hivatalnokokra, akik mondtak valamit. Perselus nem értette, de nem volt fontos. Ha az volt, Minerva majd úgyis emlékezteti rá.

Az Azonosító, majdnem mentegetőzve, előhúzta a pálcáját.

Perselus erősen szorította Harryt, és imádkozott, hogy legyen már vége.

Mikor a nő megemelte a pálcáját, behunyta a szemét.

Nem tudta, hogy a könnyei lefolynak az arcán, és átitatták a talárját, Harryt, a takarót. Nem tudta, hogy azt nyüszíti:

– Harry…


	20. Chapter 20

**Fordította: Yatze  
Átnézte: enahma****

* * *

20. fejezet – A kör vége(?) **

* * *

– Pers! Kéééérlek! – A kislány idegesen toppantott a lábával, és könyörgő pillantást vetett a mögötte álló két személyre: egy fiúra és férfira. – Nagypapaaa, le fogjuk késni a vonatot! – Lökött egyet a kofferkulin, majd karba tett kézzel, türelmetlenül toporogni kezdett. 

A fiú csak a szemeit forgatta, és nem válaszolt, de a magas férfi egy helytelenítő pillantást vetett rá.

– Qui, viselkedj!

A lány még szorosabban karolta át magát, és ajkait vékony vonallá préselte. Smaragdzöld szemei szinte szikráztak. Két társa egy nyitott doboz fölé hajolt, ahol egy kis rágcsáló nyüszített fájdalmasan.

– Megsérült itt a lába, nézd – mondta aggódva a fiú, mikor a férfi kivette a kis oposszumot az utazóládájából. Az állat bal mellső lába furcsán lógott. A fekete hajú férfi gyorsan körülnézett, és mikor senki sem figyelte őket, elővette a pálcáját a zsebéből.

– Ferula – mondta, és mikor a rágcsáló lábára került a kötés, visszahelyezte a dobozába.

– Magammal viszem. Mire a vonat megérkezik, a lába is rendbe jön.

– Ha nem késsük le azt a vonatot! – szólt közbe csípősen a kislány egy fintor kíséretében.

– Több, mint húsz percünk van, és itt vagyunk az állomáson. Nem fogjuk lekésni – förmedt rá a fiú a testvérére. – Ne szemétkedj! Ha Hopperrel történne valami, te is ugyanezt tennéd.

A lány elfordította a fejét és nem válaszolt. A férfi mögé lépett, és megragadta a vállát.

– Persnek igaza van, te is tudod, Qui.

– Te mindig neki adsz igazat – fakadt ki sértetten.

– Nem mindig, csak ha igaza van – a férfi hangja komoly volt, és a lányka nem felelt. – Na, menjünk, mielőtt tényleg lekéssük azt a vonatot.

A kislány rosszkedve majdnem azonnal eltűnt. Az előző izgatottság visszatért, és újra előretolta a kocsiját. A férfi elismerően mosolygott utána, a pólóján lévő kengurut nézve. _Ausztráliából jöttem_ – mondta a kenguru. – _És te?_ Másik unokájának a pólója egyszínű kék volt, amely jól illett a farmerja színéhez. Mindkét gyerek haja rövid volt, és fekete, de a fiú szeme csokoládébarna, mint az anyjáé.

A kilencedik és tizedik vágány közti korláton azonban nem tudtak átkelni: egy sovány, alacsony kisfiú éppen a korlát előtt állította meg kofferkuliját, és a ládáján ülve keservesen sírt.

Qui megállította a kocsiját, és tétovázás nélkül az idegen fiúhoz lépett.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte, és lekuporodott mellé.

A kisfiú felemelte a fejét, bizonytalanság sütött a szemeiből.

– Azt hiszem, eltévedtem – suttogta, és elsápadt, mikor észrevette, hogy a magas férfi feléjük közeledik.

– Hol vannak a szüleid? – kérdezte a férfi előrehajolva. A fiú nagyot nyelt.

– Nincsenek szüleim – mondta, és megpróbálta olyan kicsire összehúzni magát, amekkorára csak tudta.

A következő pillanatban Pers is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

– Te is Roxfortba mész? – kérdezte, nem hallva az előző szavakat.

Hirtelen megnyugvás mosta el a kisfiú félelmét.

– Ti is varázslók vagytok?

A másik három mosolyogva pillantott egymásra.

– Miért? Nem úgy nézünk ki? – kérdezte viccelődve a lány.

– Öhm – a fiú pillantása egyikükről a másikra siklott. Úgy néztek ki, mint a muglik a farmerben és a pólóban, csak utazóládáik nem illettek a képbe…

– Nem t'om – motyogta.

– Azok vagyunk, valóban – mondta a férfi, és egy rántással talpra állította a fiút. – De most már menjünk, vagy le fogjuk késni a vonatot, és az igazgatónő megöl. Átmegyünk a korláton, és ott is vagyunk.

Egy perccel később már a 9¾. peronon álltak, amely tömve volt emberekkel, csomagokkal, kocsikkal, és különböző állatokkal. A Roxfort Expressz hatalmas, vörös gőzmozdonya már gőzölgött, ahogy a víz hőmérséklete lassan üzemi hőfokra emelkedett. A férfi tovább vezette a gyerekeket a vonat vége felé. Nyilvánvalóan el akarta kerülni a figyelmet.

Nem volt szerencséje. Mikor megálltak, és a férfi elkezdte felpakolni a vonatra a csomagokat, egy hang szólította meg.

– Piton? Maga az?

A férfi nem reagált azonnal, csak miután az idegen kisfiú ládáját is feltette. Megfordult.

– Mr. Diggory – mondta udvariasan, és kezet nyújtott. A két férfi kezet rázott.

– Az unokái, feltételezem. – A Diggorynak nevezett ember a gyerekekre nézett.

Perselus mosolygott.

– Nem egészen, csak a két fekete hajú. Perselus, Quirke, gyertek ide – intette közelebb a kettőt. – Ez az bácsi itt Amos Diggory.

A lány félénken mosolygott, míg a fiú kezet rázott az idősebb férfival.

– Ön volt a Mágiaügyi Miniszter, ugye? – kérdezte Pers komolyan.

– Az már több, mint nyolc éve volt, fiatalember – mosolygott joviálisan. – Perselus, hadd mutassam be a lányomat, Juditot.

– Örvendek.

– Ez az ember lesz a bájitaltan tanárotok, ha nem tévedek…

Perselus mosolyogva rázta a fejét.

– Minerva az évnyitó ünnepségig titokban akarta tartani. Azt hiszem, nem akarta elrémíteni a szülőket.

– Ugyan már, Perselus, egy ilyen információ miért rémítene meg bárkit is?

Perselus mosolya szélesedett.

– Ne feledje, egyike voltam azoknak, akik ennek a generációnak a szüleit tanította.

Diggory elutasítóan legyintett, és a lánya ládáját feltette a vonatra.

– Na, induljatok.

Perselus csókot nyomott Quirke homlokára, de a fiatal Perselus túl komoly és szégyellős volt az ilyen gyengédségekhez, ezért helyette a kezét nyújtotta.

– Akkor később találkozunk – mondta, és fellépett a vonatra.

– Később találkozunk.

* * *

A fiúk segítettek bevonszolni a lányok ládáit egy üres fülkébe, és mire a vonat elindult az állomásról, már el is helyezkedtek. 

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy a ti apukátok… – kezdte Judit, de Perselus ráförmedt.

– Ó, fogd már be. És a kérdésedre a válasz: igen.

A lány elpirult, de nem folytatta a kérdezősködést.

– Hogy hívnak? – fordult Qui a kisfiúhoz a sarokban.

– Én…a nevem Thomas Warren, de szólíts Tomnak – felelte félénken. – És a tiétek?

– Quirke Piton. És ez itt a testvérem, Perselus Piton.

– Én is be tudok mutatkozni – motyogta a fiú sötéten. – De kösz.

Tomhoz fordult.

– Nem varázslócsaládból jössz, ugye?

– Hát… – Idegesen harapta össze az ajkait. – Nekem azt mondták, hogy a szüleim varázslók voltak, de nem ismertem őket. Meghaltak, mikor még kisbaba voltam, és egy árvaházba kerültem.

A három gyerek szánakozva nézett rá.

– Egy árvaházban éltél? – kérdezte Judit. – De hát az szörnyű!

– Nem maradt élő családtagom. Az ember, aki elhozott, egy magas, barna férfi, Fletchernek hívták, ő mondta, hogy a családom valamennyi tagja meghalt ugyanabban a háborúban, mint a szüleim…

Perselus mindentudóan bólintott.

– Sok ember halt meg abban a háborúban.

Tom rámeredt.

– Tudsz valamit róla?

Quirke kacagott, mire a testvére vetett rá egy fagyos pillantást.

– Nem, csak elolvasta az összes könyvet, amit a házban talált… – mondta a kislány csípősen.

– Fogd be, Qui!

– Miért? Nem te voltál az, aki ellopta anya történelemkönyveit, és állandóan arról nyaggattad, hogy meséljen ezekről a dolgokról?

– Igaz, hogy a mamátok lesz a mágiatörténet-tanár? – szólt közbe Judit a testvéri vitába.

Qui a szemeit forgatta.

– Ó, igen… és nagypapa lesz a bájitaltan-tanár, és halálra leszünk ítélve…

– Qui! – kiáltott fel Perselus mérgesen.

– Miért? – fordult a bátyjához. – Te biztos a Hollóhátba kerülsz, de remélem, hogy engem a Süveg a Griffendélbe tesz, és nem leszek olyan stréberek között, mint te!

Aztán Tomra nézett, aki meglepetten bámult vissza rá.

– A Süveg?

Perselus sértődött arccal előhúzott egy könyvet a ládájából, és nem szentelt több figyelmet a körülötte zajló beszélgetésre. Mire a büfés boszorkány megérkezett, mindkét lány mélyen elmerült a Roxfortról szóló történetek mesélésébe, Tom pedig alig mert levegőt venni az áhítattól, ahogy őket hallgatta. Perselus otthagyta a könyvét némi édességért, és előrelátóan három személyre vett nyalánkságokat. A harmadik kupacot Tom ölébe tette.

– Nem fogadhatom el – nyelt nagyot a fiú. Perselus vállat vont.

– Nem az én pénzem, hanem a szüleimé. És egyébként sem nagy kiadás – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, majd újra beletemetkezett a könyvébe.

– Mindig ezt csinálja? – kérdezte suttogva Judit.

– Igen – válaszolt Qui. – Állandóan úgy viselkedik, mintha ő lenne az idősebb, pedig ikrek vagyunk, és én születtem előbb.

– És miért viseltek mugli ruhákat?

Qui vállat vont.

– Mindig mugli ruhákat hordunk. Eddig mugli iskolába jártunk. Egy kicsit furcsa lett volna, ha talárban és süvegben megyünk suliba…

– Mugli iskolába? – Judit szemei elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől. – De hát ti Pitonok vagytok, és az aranyvérűek…

– Ne kezd ezt a badarságot – ráncolta össze a homlokát Qui. – Egy: anya mugli születésű, és kettő: nem akarta, hogy magántanulók legyünk. Azt mondta, jót tesz nekünk, ha már korán megszokjuk, hogy más gyerekek között vagyunk. Azt hiszem, igaza volt, de nagyapával volt néhány veszekedésük emiatt.

Tom hangja félbeszakította a két lányt.

– Judit, te ezelőtt nem jártál iskolába?

– Nem – rázta a fejét. – Volt néhány magántanárom, és ők tanítottak…

A fülke ajtaja félrecsúszott. Két fiú állt az ajtóban, mindketten idősebbek, mint a négy elsőéves. Egyikük, egy magas, bamba fiú tüskés hajjal, lassan rágott valamit. Nem tűnt túl okosnak. A másik fiú alacsony volt, arcán nagyképű kifejezés. Mindketten a Mardekár címerét viselték. Végigpillantottak a bent ülőkön.

– Úgy, tehát itt vannak azok a Pitonok, akikről mindenki beszél! – Majd egy rövid pillantást vetett Juditra. – És az ex-miniszter lánya. De te ki vagy?

Tom megrémült, ahogy a nagyobb fiú fölé tornyosult.

– Én… én Tom Warren vagyok.

A megdöbbenés tisztán látszott a beképzelt fiú arcán.

– Tom Warren-Avery, azt akartad mondani, nem? – lépett még közelebb, és egyik ujjával Tom álla alá nyúlva felemelte a fejét, és a szemébe nézett.

Perselus letette a könyvét, de a nővére már talpon volt.

– Hagyd békén! – kiáltotta Qui harciasan.

A magas fiú belépett a fülkébe, elzárva Qui útját a sarokban ülő fiúhoz.

– Ne üsd bele az orrod! – morogta, miközben a rágást egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba.

– Én Rabastan Macnair vagyok, Tom, ő pedig a barátom, Fidelus Monstro – mondta az alacsony srác bamba cimborájára mutatva, majd kinyújtotta a kezét. Tom kiszabadította a fejét, és összeszorította a fogait.

– Hagyj békén – motyogta félénken.

– A mi házunk tagja leszel, kölyök. Ne légy olyan szégyenlős. Ugyanazon az oldalon állunk…

Tom remegett, és megpróbált elmozdulni a közeléből.

– Én nem…

– Ó, akkor elmesélem neked. Az apád…

– _Silencio_!

A bűbáj elnémította a mardekárost, aki dühösen fordult hátra. Perselus állt ott kivont pálcával.

– Nem mondasz el neki semmit. Sem most, sem máskor, hacsak nem akarsz párbajozni velem. És figyelmeztetlek: nagyapám, aki párbajozni tanított, mindig jobb volt, mint az apáitok együtt. Most pedig húzzatok el innen, és hagyjátok békén Tomot.

A következő pillanatban a két mardekáros a fülkén kívül fetrengett. Qui ijedten nézett a bátyjára.

– Nagyapa meg fog ölni!

Perselus eltette a pálcáját, és visszaült.

– Nem, csak ha nem bírod befogni azt a nagy pofádat.

Qui csípőre tett kézzel lépett előrébb.

– Én… – kezdte, de hirtelen elhallgatott. – Mi volt ez az előbbi szöveg az ő apáikról és nagyapáról?

– Semmi – válaszolta Perselus hidegen, és újra elővette a könyvét.

– NEM! – Qui megragadta a könyvet és kényszerítette a testvérét, hogy ránézzen. – Ez nem igazság, hogy te tudod, és mi nem!

– Többet kellett volna olvasnod – emelte fel újra a könyvet, de ezúttal Tom könyörgő hangja állította meg.

– Semmit sem tudok a szüleimről, Perselus!

Megsemmisülten sóhajtott, és becsukta a könyvet.

– Nézd, ez nem túl vidám történet. A háborúról szól, amiben a családod elhunyt.

Qui, meghallva az „elhunyt" szót, a szemeit forgatta. Tomot viszont nem zavarta a felnőttes szóhasználat és viselkedés.

– Nem érdekel. Előbb vagy utóbb úgyis megtudom, és szeretném, ha te mesélnéd el.

– Kérlek, Pers! – csatlakozott Qui Tomhoz, és még Judit is várakozóan tekintett rá. Perselus megadta magát.

– Rendben, de csak pár szóban, mivel utána át kell öltöznünk az iskolai talárba. – Megvárta a biccentéseket, csak utána folytatta. – Abban a háborúban, mikor a szüleid meghaltak, Tom, az apád, az anyád, és más családtagjaid ugyanazon az oldalon álltak, mint Macnairé vagy Monstróé, azé a két fiúé – biccentett a folyosó felé. – A mi családunk és Judit családja az ellenkező oldalon állt. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy te is ezek közé a hencegők közé tartozol. Nagyapa szülei is azon a sötét oldalon álltak, ő mégis ellenük harcolt. A háború mindig ilyen. Meg kell hoznod a saját döntésedet – nézett kitartóan Tomra, aki nyelt egy nagyot, és a padlóra bámult.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy gonoszak voltak?

Perselus elfintorodott.

– Nem tudom, Tom – mondta végül. – Egy gonosz embert követtek, és ez valószínűleg befolyásolta őket, de én soha nem ismertem őket személyesen.

Tom bólintott.

– Mi történt itt? – egy magas, görbe orrú fiú állt meg a fülke előtt. Kék szeme és gesztenyebarna haja volt. – Valaki azt mondta, hogy párbajoztatok. Igaz ez?

Perselus felállt.

– Csak én voltam. És nem volt párbaj, csak kitessékeltem őket. Zaklatták az egyik társamat. – Előrelépett, és kinyújtotta a kezét. – Perselus Piton.

A magas fiú elmosolyodott.

– Ó, szóval _Piton_, mi? – Felemelte a fejét, és felnevetett. – Végre nem én leszek az egyetlen, akinek ennyire közismert a neve. – Megragadta Perselus kezét. – Ares… Ares Hurricus Dumbledore.

– Hú! – kiáltott fel Qui. – Te Albus Dumbledore unokája vagy?

A barna fiú a fejét rázta.

– Nem, nincs olyan szerencsém. Az én őrült üknagyapám Abeforth. Albus Dumbledore-nak öt lánya volt, nem voltfia, aki továbbvinné a nevét. És ti? – nézett a többiekre.

– A testvérem, Quirke, ő Judit Diggory, és Tom Warren.

– Mind elsőévesek vagytok?

Bólintottak.

– Akkor Isten hozott titeket. És próbáljatok meg a Griffendélbe kerülni, az az én házam is. Ötödéves vagyok, és prefektus. Na, öltözzetek át talárba! Mindjárt ott leszünk!

* * *

Perselus megkönnyebbült, amikor a tanári értekezlet véget ért. Soha nem szerette ezeket az összejöveteleket, habár be kellett ismernie, hogy Hermione fülébe suttogott halk, szellemes megjegyzéseivel sokkal elviselhetőbb volt, mint amire emlékezett. 

A csapat nem igazán változott. Az igazgató még mindig Minerva volt, a Griffendél feje Fletcher, a Hugrabugé Bimba, a Mardekáré pedig Vector.

Sinistra, Trelawney és Hagrid még mindig itt tanítottak, csakúgy, mint Frics, Poppy, Madam Cvikker és Madam Hooch. Igaz, itt volt ő is, mint régi arc, de ez nem számított: kihagyott tizenegy évet, így most olyan volt, mintha új lenne.

Az újak Hermione, a mágiatörténet-tanár, Erica Knight, a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár valamint McDougal, a bűbájtan-tanár voltak. Utóbbi volt a Hollóhát házvezetője is, és nem is volt igazán új: már tíz éve az iskolában tanított.

– Nem féltél ettől az állástól? – hallotta Hermionét a megbeszélés után.

– Miért kellett volna? – kérdezett vissza Miss Knight kacagva. – Már négy éve tanítok. Az, hogy Harold Winston Potter rokona vagyok, sokat segített az ellen az ostoba átok ellen. –Perselushoz fordult. – Nem tudod, George miért döntött úgy, hogy itt hagyja Roxfortot? Olyan gyorsan történt…

Perselus mosolygott.

– Megnősült a nyáron, és a felesége terhes. A családjával akar lenni.

Erica bólintott.

– És maga miért jött vissza?

– Én is a családommal akartam lenni – felelte Perselus.

Erica nevetett.

– Akkor hát igaz, hogy idén négy Pitonnal kell megbirkóznunk?

– Így van. De azt hiszem, ideje lemennünk a Nagyterembe. A kis szörnyetegek hamarosan megérkeznek.

Perselus, miközben felvette palack-zöld talárját, hagyta elkalandozni gondolatait. Az utóbbi években alig hordott talárt. Mugli környezetben éltek, és Hermione szigorú volt. Hamar rászokott a mugli ruhák viselésére, legtöbbször farmert viselt, hozzá pólót vagy pulóvert. Szinte soha nem volt szüksége kabátra, Ausztráliának azon a részén, ahol éltek, a tél is elég meleg volt.

Az első hónapokban gyűlölte a mugli ruhákat, de (főleg magában) egyetértett Hermionéval, hogy a gyerekeknek jobb, ha normális környezetben nőnek fel. A varázsvilágban az apjuk hírneve miatti kivételezés elkényeztetné őket.

Így most a talárban eléggé kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

Mikor belépett a Nagyterembe, hirtelen teljes erővel beléhasított, mennyire hiányzott neki a Roxfort. A békebeli Roxfort. A gyönyörűen megvilágított Nagyterem, a pislákoló gyertyák százai, az elvarázsolt mennyezet, az állandó gyerekzsivaj. És most újra itt van, és ezúttal az unokáira vár, hogy idelépjenek, a tanári asztal elé, és beosszák őket. Bár nem volt kétsége az eredmény felől: Perselus a Hollóhátba, Quirke a Griffendélbe kerül majd, noha Perselus is elég bátor ahhoz, hogy a Griffendélbe kerüljön. Talán furcsa, de úgy érezte, mintha végre hazaért volna.

Leült Minerva és Hermione közé: mint az új igazgatóhelyettesnek, ez volt az új helye, és nem tudott elnyomni egy mosolyt, mikor Minerva közelebb hajolt hozzá.

– Úristen, Perselus, ezzel a rövid hajjal és zöld talárral össze fogod törni a nőnemű diákjaid szívét. Sőt, valószínűleg nem csak a diákokét.

– Hermione ötlete volt, őt okold érte – súgta vissza.

– Eszemben sincs! Olyan boldog vagyok, hogy itt vagy, Perselus, hogy végre elhatároztad, hogy visszatértek Angliába…

– És nem is tervezzük, hogy visszamenjünk. A munkánk ideköt minket.

Egy halk csengetés figyelmeztette az igazgatónőt, aki Perselusra nézett.

– Menj, üdvözöld az elsőéveseket. Megérkeztek.

Valóban megérkeztek, nézett rajtuk végig Perselus. Tízen közülük teljesen átáztak, ami azt jelentette, hogy legkevesebb két csónak is beborult a vízbe, és a fiatal Perselus kivételével mindegyikük ijedtnek tűnt. Ifjabb Perselus olyan nyugodt és fegyelmezett volt, mint mindig, mindenhol.

– Az elsőévesek, Piton professzor – állt meg Hagrid az ijedt csoport mellett, keze Quirke vállán.

– Köszönöm, Hagrid – mondta komolyan, de mikor észrevette, hogy Quirke izgatottan figyeli, nem tudott elnyomni egy kis mosolyt. – Kövessenek – fordult sarkon a kis kamra felé, ahol az elsőévesek a beosztásig várnak.

A feszültség nőttön-nőtt, és mindenki várakozón pillantott rá.

– Üdvözlöm magukat Roxfortban – kezdte, mikor már mindannyian bent voltak. Aztán szólt néhány szót a házakról és a beosztásról, de a végén hozzátette: – Minden háznak megvannak a maga érdemei és gyöngéi, és minden házból kerültek ki sötét és világos varázslók. Nem a ház fontos, hanem a maguk döntése, hogyan élik az életüket.

Észrevette, hogy az alacsony kisfiú, akit az állomáson ismertek meg, pislogás nélkül mered rá.

– Ne hagyják, hogy ostoba szavak és előítéletek tévútra vezessék magukat. Bármelyik házba kerülnek, az nem garancia semmire. A beosztás csak abban segít, hogy megtalálják magukat.

A hangok százainak zúgása, amely a jobboldali ajtó mögül hallatszott, lassan elhalkult. Itt volt az idő.

A beosztás idén nagyon hosszúra nyúlt: nagyon sok elsőéves volt. A magyarázat egyszerű: ez volt a tizenegyedik év azóta, hogy Voldemort elbukott. Vajon ezek közül a gyerekek közül hány fogant azon a végzetes áprilisi napon, tizenegy évvel ezelőtt?

A következő években még számosabban lesznek. Remus és Armena Black, Sirius és Armena Black gyerekei; Natalia, Alfred és Alex Weasley, Bill Weasley gyerekei; Archibald Weasley, Percy Weasley fia; Christian Diggory, Diggory fiatalabb fia; és a még fiatalabb generáció: Helen Moon, Janus lánya; Violet és Andrew Kirkpatrick, Pansy Parkinson és Andrew Kirkpatrick gyerekei; Bill, Steven és Lilian Weasley, Ron és Padma Weasley gyerekei; Clara Longbottom, Neville és Parvati Longbottom lánya; Terry Boot, a következő a sorban, és annyian még…

Már a beosztás alatt megpróbált annyi nevet megjegyezni, amennyit csak tudott. Egy napon belül egy egész iskolányi gyerek: nevek és arcok szakadnak a nyakába. Nem lesz könnyű.

Judit Diggory a Hugrabugba került.

Perselus szeme végigfutott a Mardekár asztalán. Olyan furcsa… nem is ismeri őket, pedig egykor ő volt a házvezetője annak a háznak… És most, hogy két unokája beosztására vár, biztos benne, hogy egyikük sem fog abba a házba kerülni.

– Piton, Quirke, Meredith! – olvasta a következő nevet és rámosolygott az ideges lányra. Az olyan türelmetlen volt, hogy elfelejtett fintorogni a második nevére. Nem szerette a Meredith nevet, de Hermione az anyja után akarta elnevezni, és Perselus jó ötletnek tartotta, hogy mindkét gyereknek mugli neve is van.

Suttogás tört ki a teremben.

– Piton? Pitont mondott?

– Ez az a Piton család? A híres?

– Hülye, NINCS másik Piton család!

– Ó, Istenem – mondta valaki. – Mintha nem olvashattál volna el róluk mindent az újságokban! Mindent!

Ezért költöztek Ausztráliába, gondolta Perselus elégedetten.

– Griffendél! – kiáltott végül a Süveg, és a ház asztalánál hatalmas zsivaj tört ki. Egy pillanatra nem tudott nem gondolni a szüleire. Ha tudnák! Elvigyorodott. A testvére, Quietus mindig azt mondta, hogy Griffendéles akar lenni, ha fel akarta idegesíteni a szüleiket.

Qui felugrott a székről, és Perselus kezébe nyomta a süveget.

– Kösz, papa – mondta, és elviharzott, mint egy hurrikán. Perselus csak a fejét csóválta. Hányszor elmondta a lánynak, hogy az iskolában a neve Piton professzor, vagy uram, de semmi esetre sem papa. Mélyet sóhajtott, és továbbment a listán.

– Piton, Perselus, Winston!

Az öreg Potter neve.

A suttogás és mormolás újra. Az ifjú Perselus az egész ceremónia alatt nyugodt maradt.

– Hollóhát! – kiáltott fel a süveg, és ezúttal az örömkiáltások még hangosabbak voltak, mint a Griffendélnél.

– IGEN! – üvöltötte egy kövérkés fiú a Hollóhát asztalánál.

A Mardekár asztalánál jeges csönd honolt.

A beosztás folytatódott. Aztán Perselus az utolsó névhez ért.

– Warren-Avery, Thomas!

Perselus hangja majdnem elcsuklott, ahogy a nevet olvasta. Lehetetlen. Averynek, a szörnyetegnek a fia él, és ugyanakkor jár a Roxfortba, mint az unokái! Az arca elsötétült.

Az alacsony fiúcska előtte állt. Avery fia.

De ez csak egy fiú. És nem követheti el kétszer ugyanazt a hibát. Egyszer, régen, az apja alapján ítélt meg egy fiút, és ez volt élete legnagyobb hibája.

Tom. A fiú neve Tom, valószínűleg a hüllőszerű szörny után.

De ez itt egy árva kisfiú. Nem az az arrogáns, neveletlen arisztokrataszármazék, akivé akkor vált volna, ha a szülei életben maradnak. Csak egy rémült gyerek, aki rá vár, arra vár, hogy a süveg beossza.

Végül sóhajtott, és átnyújtotta a süveget.

A fiú leült a székre. A szeme sarkából elcsípte Hermione sápadt arcát.

– Griffendél! – kiáltotta a süveg, és Perselus meghallotta Qui kiabálását:

– Ide, Tom!

Ezzel a beosztás véget ért.

Mikor visszatért a kamrából, ahova a süveget és a széket helyezte, és elfoglalta a helyét Minerva mellett, az igazgatónő felállt.

– Csak néhány szót. Az iskolai birtokon lévő erdő minden tanuló számára tiltott – nézett nyomatékosan a Griffendél asztalához, ahol egy gesztenyebarna hajú, magas fiú szélesen elvigyorodott, és bólintott. – Nincs kivétel. Az órák között tilos a folyosókon varázsolni, beleértve a mágikus édességeket és játékokat is. És végül, szeretném bemutatni két új tanárotokat: Hermione Piton professzort, aki Binns professzor leköszönése miatt a mágiatörténetet fogja tanítani…

Hermione biccentett a fejével, ahogy az örömteli kiáltások felhangzottak a teremben. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az öreg kísértet ugyanolyan népszerűtlen volt, mint Perselus idejében.

– Piton professzorasszony eddig az ausztráliai Hopsands Varázslóakadémián volt a mágiatörténet professzora. És amint látják, Weasley professzor nincs itt. A nyáron megnősült, és munkahelyet váltott. A mi régi-új tanárunk helyette Piton professzor, aki korábban tizenhét évig oktatta a bájitaltant a Roxfortban. Az igazgatótanács őt választotta az iskola új igazgatóhelyettesének is, miután Vector professzor lemondott erről a pozícióról.

Udvarias taps hallatszott, nem olyan örömteli, mint Hermione esetében, de ez érthető: George nagyon népszerű volt. Perselus biccentett, és összevonta a szemöldökét.

Hermionéval mindketten alaposan szemügyre vették az előttük álló négy asztalt, mialatt a gyerekek az éppen feltűnő vacsorával voltak elfoglalva.

– Olyan boldog vagyok, Perselus – suttogta Hermione a fülébe. – De, tudod, akkor sem lennék kevésbé boldog, ha valamelyikük a Mardekárba került volna.

– Tudom – felelte. – És egész megkönnyebbültem, hogy ez az … Avery gyerek nem az én régi házamban végezte. Jobb helye lesz a Griffendélben.

Hermione arca elsötétült. Az Avery név tabu volt náluk. De végül vállat vont.

– Quirke nyilvánvalóan kedveli – néztek a két elsőévesre. Hirtelen észrevette a magas fiút a közelükben. – Nézz oda, Perselus! Nem gondolod, hogy az a fiú, az a magas,… Quirkétől jobbra kettővel… nem ismerős?

Perselus szíve majdnem megállt, amikor meglátta a fiút. Egy könnyű érintés a kezén jelezte, hogy Minerva akar neki valamit mondani.

– Igen, Minerva? – kérdezte, de nem tudta levenni a szemét a magas fiúról.

– Ő Abeforth unokája, Perselus.

– Úgy néz ki, mint Albus – motyogta.

– Tudom. De nem olyan, mint ő. Talán később olyan lesz, de egyelőre sokkal inkább a Weasley ikrekre hasonlít. Egyébként ő volt George kedvence.

– Igen, ez inkább Abeforthra jellemző – húzta el a száját, ahogy a bolondos öregemberre gondolt.

– Ne hidd – felelte Minerva. – Azért sokkal komolyabb annál. Ő a legjobb diákunk…

– Nyugodtan használj múlt időt, Minerva – szakította félbe Perselus. – Ne feledd, az ifjú Perselus megérkezett, és én mondom, ugyanolyan tehetséges, mint Quietus volt.

– …és az övé Fawkes – fejezte be a mondatát zavartalanul az igazgatónő. – Albus ráhagyta, így…

– Így százharminc év múlva lesz egy új Albusunk… – bólintott Perselus. – Hogy hívják?

– Ares.

– Szóval nem Albus. – Perselus hangja lemondóan csengett.

– Még mindig hiányzik neked? – nézett rá szomorúan McGalagony.

Perselus vállat vont.

– Nem tudom. Sokszor egyszerűen nincs időm, hogy bárkit is hiányoljak. Az élet sokkal többször hozott meglepő helyzeteket, mint amennyire számítottam.

– Hallottam a legújabb főzetedről.

– Nem olyan új, és nem egyedül készítettem, ahogy, biztos vagyok benne, te is tudod.

– Az ország vérfarkasai rendkívül hálásak neked.

– Sokkal büszkébb vagyok a továbbfejlesztett Álomtalan Álom főzetemre.

– Hallottam róla. Poppy nem győz érte hálálkodni. És ha jól hallottam, a legújabb találmányoddal egészen meggazdagodtatok.

– Ugyan már, Minerva! Mióta Potterék ráhagyták a birtokaikat Harryre, elég gazdagok vagyunk ahhoz, hogy akár Roxfortot is megvegyük, ha akarjuk.

– Akkor miért jöttél vissza, Perselus? – kérdezte az igazgatónő, ezúttal komolyan.

– Mert hiányzott a tanítás. És most már nem lenne segítségem a kísérleteimnél sem, így értelmetlennek tartottam, hogy egyedül Ausztráliában maradjak.

– Tényleg örülök, hogy itt vagy. Hiányoztál, Perselus. És a házad is hiányolt…

– Nem én vagyok a Mardekár házvezetője.

– Vector örülne, ha rád hagyhatná ezt a felelősséget is.

– Gondolkodom rajta, Minerva.

– Köszönöm. És kérlek, ha van időd, gyere el hozzám egy teára. Örülnék, ha egy régi baráttal beszélgethetnék.

– Örömmel.

* * *

A számukra kijelölt lakrész a második emeleten volt. Nagy volt, két hálószobával, két fürdővel, egy nappalival és egy főzőfülkével. Hermione, aki már két hete az iskolában tartózkodott, szépen berendezte, mialatt Perselus ausztráliai házukban maradt a gyerekekkel. 

– A bájital-hozzávalóid és az egyéb holmijaid az irodádban vannak, még dobozban. Nem akartam nélküled kipakolni őket.

– Rendben. Majd én megcsinálom.

– Főzök egy teát – mondta Hermione. – Ha nem tévedek, tíz percen belül látogatóink lesznek.

Az ajtó döngve kitárult.

– Tévedtél. Nem tíz, csak egy perc volt – mosolygott Hermionéra, és szigorú arccal az ikrek felé fordult. – Mit kerestek itt?

– Pommyért jöttem, és Qui elhatározta, hogy csatlakozik hozzám.

Qui bólintott, de egyikük sem ment a kis oposszumért. A kanapéra ültek, és kezükbe vettek egy-egy csésze teát. Hermione mosolyogva egy fotelba telepedett, velük szembe, míg Perselus leült az ikrek mellé

Türelmetlenül bámultak a falon függő órára: a családi órára, amelyen több tréfás kinézetű mutató kergetőzött.

Egész pontosan öt.

Közülük négy az _Otthon _feliratra mutatott. Az ötödik a _Munkában _irányban állt, de nem sokáig. Hamarosan átugrott az _Úton_ra, majd a kandalló hangosan felmorajlott, és egy magas alak botladozott ki belőle.

– APA! – kiáltotta Quirke, és az alak nyakába ugrott. – A Teszlek Süveg a Griffendélbe tett, mint anyát és téged!

Harry felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Hát ti mit kerestek itt? A hálókörletetekben kéne lennetek!

– Apaaaa – hagyta figyelmen kívül Qui Harry bosszúságát. – És Pers Hollóhátas lett!

– Engedd el a nyakamat, Qui. Ha jól emlékszem, megegyeztünk, hogy a hétvégén találkozunk.

– Minden rendben, Harry. Csak el akarták újságolni a jó híreket – mondta békítően Hermione.

– És Pommy lába eltörött, és nagypapa meggyógyította, és eljöttünk érte – hadarta a kislány.

– Én pedig vissza fogom kísérni őket a hálókörletükbe – tette hozzá Hermione.

Harry végül egy csókot nyomott a lánya homlokára, majd letette.

– Gratulálok – mondta végül. Aztán a fiához fordult és röviden megölelte.

– Büszke vagyok rád, fiam.

– Kösz, apa.

Perselus ránézett az unokájára, és látta rajta a szeretetet és csodálatot, amit az apja iránt érzett. Ők ketten, apa és fia nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz, míg Qui általában hozzá fordult azokkal a problémákkal, amiket nem tudott az anyjával megbeszélni.

– Most pedig menjetek vissza a klubhelyiségeitekbe. Ez az első napotok, és meg kell ismerkednetek az osztálytársaitokkal. Szombaton találkozunk. Ares és Ron itt lesznek, hogy üdvözöljenek Angliában. – Harry megborzongott, ahogy Ron három gyerekére gondolt, de legalább Aresnak nincs egy sem. Mardekáros barátja még mindig nem akart megállapodni. Ron azonban, mindenki meglepetésére elvette Padma Patilt, nem sokkal az után, hogy a Roxfortban végzett. Vörös hajú barátja hamarosan Neville sógora lett.

Már mindegyik Weasley megházasodott, és gyerekeik is vannak. Nincs messze az idő, mikor a Roxfortot elárasztja a Weasleyk legújabb generációja. Az első jövőre érkezik: Bill elsőszülött lánya személyében.

Harry Hermionéhoz lépett, és röviden megcsókolta.

– Perselus irodájában leszek, drága. Segítek neki kicsomagolni.

– Nem hiszem, hogy megvárlak, Harry. Tudod, holnap óráim lesznek.

– Semmi gond.

Mikor Hermione végre eltűnt a gyerekekkel és az oposszummal, Perselus mellé rogyott a kanapéra.

–Szia, apa – sóhajtotta.

– Kemény munka…?

– Nem – ásította. – Csak sok új arc. Az egyetlen, akit ismerek, az Cassia. Ja, és képzeld, Neville a kórház üvegházában és bájital-laborjában dolgozik. – Mindketten mosolyogva emlékeztek vissza egy régi beszélgetésre a laborokról és a Longbottomokról. – A többi gyógyító és ápoló teljesen ismeretlen. A legtöbbjük úgy bámul rám, mintha kiállítási tárgy lennék. Azt hiszem, el lettem kapatva otthon… azaz Ausztráliában. Túlzottan hozzászoktam, hogy normális embernek kezeljenek. Ez az állandó figyelem… az ember, aki megölte Tudodkit… évek óta nem hallottam ezt a badarságot – masszírozta meg fáradtan a nyakát.

Perselus tekintete követte a kezét, és meglepve vette észre a sebhelyek tisztán látszó fehér vonalait.

– Elfelejtetted a leplező bűbájt – mondta halkan.

– Nem felejtettem el – vont vállat Harry. – Előbb-utóbb úgyis megtudják. És nincs semmi rejtegetnivalóm.

A sebhelyekről Perselusnak eszébe jutott egy másik dolog, amit el akart mondani neki.

– Avery fia itt van a Roxfortban.

Harry arcán egy fintor tűnt fel, de gyorsan elenyészett.

– Szegény pára. Egy árvaházban nőtt fel, gondolom.

Perselus bólintott.

– A süveg a Griffendélbe tette.

Harry szemei távolivá váltak, ahogy elgondolkodott. Eltartott egy ideig, mire megszólalt.

– Örülök, hogy hallom. Nem lenne jó, ha a történelem megismételné önmagát.

Perselus felállt, és kinyújtózott.

– Na, menjünk pakolni.

– Apropó – kapta fel a fejét Harry. – Van nálad a memóriafőzetből?

– Csak a hozzávalók. Miért?

– Jó lenne kipróbálni azt a módosított ellenszert, hogy segít-e bizonyos amnéziás esetekben. Ha adnánk hozzá némi morzsolt denevérszárnyat és tarajos sül tüskét…

Harry lelkesedése Perselusra is átragadt, és izgatottan bólintott.

– Nem rossz ötlet!

Később, miután már az ellenszer a tűzön rotyogott, ismét a nap eseményeiről kezdtek beszélgetni.

– Örülök, hogy elfogadtam ezt a gyógyítói állást – mondta Harry, és kétszer megkeverte a főzetet az óra járásával ellenkező irányba.

– Azt hiszem, az eredményeid az emlékezet- és lélekgyógyászat terén rendkívüliek – mondta Perselus némi szárított aszfodélosz porítása közben.

– Cassia is ezt mondja – vetett Harry egy melegítő bűbájt a következő hozzávalóra, mielőtt belekeverte volna. – Bár még mindig csodálom, hogy visszanyerted az emlékezetedet. Úgy tudom, te vagy az egyetlen. Az én eredményeim és a szakértők együttes állítása szerint is lehetetlen.

– Ne légy nevetséges. Nem lehet lehetetlen, hiszen visszaszereztem őket. – Mindketten felnevettek. – És ha tudni akarod, számomra is csodának tűnik, hogy túlélted a dementorcsókot. Úgy tudom, te vagy az egyetlen.

Harry elvette tőle a porított aszfodéloszt, és lassan belekeverte a főzetbe.

– Még mindig azt hiszed, hogy Malfoy esküje miatt volt?

– Mi másra gondolhatnék?

– Hermione és a te szeretetedre például – felelte halkan Harry. – Emlékszem, hogy a semmiben voltam, és éreztem, hogy hívtok…

Perselus nem tudott felelni. Leült, és arcát a kezébe temette; emlékezett.

* * *

A csendes teremben nagyon hangosnak tűnt az Azonosító bűbája, és Harry teste elerőtlenedett a karjában. Megtagadta, hogy felnézzen, lehajtotta a fejét, és arcát Harry vállába temette. 

Halk léptek és beszélgetés zaja kezdte megtölteni a kórházi szobát. Balján a súly szinte elviselhetetlen volt, ahol Hermione ráborult.

– Harry… – suttogta Hermione a könnyein keresztül. – Ne menj el, kérlek…

Perselus felemelte Harry testét, hogy visszategye az ágyra. Hermionénak most nagyobb szüksége volt arra, hogy átölelje, mint Harrynek. De ahogy megfordult terhével, egy rövid köhögés és egy fájdalmas nyögés megállította.

– Ne mozgass, kérlek – a hang száraz és rekedt volt. – Fáj.

Perselus úgy megrémült, hogy hirtelen elgyöngülő karjai egyszerűen elengedték Harryt, aki a földre pottyant.

A teremben mindenki döbbenten torpant meg és fordult feléjük.

Harry újra felsóhajtott.

– Harry! – sikította Hermione, és a következő pillanatban térdei mellette koppantak. De Perselus sem maradt le. Karjába vette az öntudatán lévő fiút, és az ágyra emelte.

– Harry? – kérdezte gyenge hangon.

– Vége – suttogta ő.

– Mi? Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte félve.

– A hideg. A semmi. Meghaltam?

– Nem – érkezett Sirius hangja az ágy végéből. Ahogy Perselus az ő irányába nézett, látta, hogy mindenki ott áll körülöttük.

– A Roxforban vagy, a gyengélkedőn.

– Sirius? – nyitotta ki Harry a szemeit, majd rögtön le is csukta. – Túl sok a fény!

– Hogy érzed magad? – Madam Pomfrey hangjából hiányzott a szokásos kötelességtudó él.

– A sebeim... égnek – motyogta Harry és újra kinyitotta a szemét, de ezúttal sokkal óvatosabb volt, és csak résnyire. – És szomjas vagyok.

– Természetesen – Madam Pomfrey azonnal megtalálta a szokásos magatartását, ahogy pillantása körbesöpört. – Minthogy életben van, később bármikor meglátogathatják. Most azonban kifelé!

Perselus soha nem értette, hogyan lehet a nővér ilyen hatékony, de öt perc múlva már csak hatan volt a szobában: ő, Hermione, Sirius, Armena és Anne. Poppy már azon volt, hogy ez ellen is tiltakozzon, de Perselus fagyos pillantása hallgatásra kényszerítette.

Harry megpróbált felülni. Perselus segített neki. Az első pillanatok szívszorítóak voltak.

Harry némi zavarodottsággal a szemében nézett rájuk.

– Már azt hittem, soha nem látlak titeket újra. Halottnak kéne lennem – hirtelen megakadt, és Perselushoz fordult. – Ő…ő halott? – kérdezte félelemmel.

– Igen, az. Teljes mértékben. Soha nem tér vissza – válaszolta határozottan, és átölelte. Harry megnyugodott.

– Ó.. – de ebben a pillanatban észrevette Hermionét Perselus válla fölött. A változás váratlan volt: a vér kifutott az arcából és pupillái kitágultak.

– Hermione?

Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor Perselus úgy döntött, hogy ideje egyedül hagyni őket. A többieket kihívta a folyosóra, majd becsukta a gyengélkedő ajtaját. Mikor kint voltak, Siriushoz fordult, hogy megmagyarázza a döntését, de mikor szemei találkoztak Blackéval, tudta, hogy Black tudja. Andrus lépett hozzájuk.

– Mi történt? Miért jöttetek ki?

_Családi okok_, gondolta magában, de hangosan csak ennyit mondott: – Menjünk az irodámba. Valamit el kell mondanom.

– Nekem is lenne némi közlendőm – felelt Andrus, és egy borítékot húzott elő a zsebéből.

– Ez egy hivatalos levél a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból, a Mágikus Ígéretek és Eskük Főosztályáról. Mr. Boot adta oda nekem, mint Harry hivatalos ügyvédjének.

Sirius körülnézett, a folyosó még mindig túl zsúfolt volt.

– Menjünk. Nem hiszem, hogy publikus lenne a tartalma…

– Azt hiszem, kezdhetjük Andrus levelével – mondta Perselus, mikor már az irodájában ültek a kis asztal mellett. Csak hárman voltak: Armena úgy döntött, hogy nem csatlakozik hozzájuk, és Anne-nel sétára indultak a tó körül.

– Én már olvastam – kezdte Andrus. – Ez itt Draco Malfoy levele Harryhez…

– Micsoda? – ugrott talpra Perselus.

– Ülj le. Nem kell ugrálnod. Tudom, hogy rokonok vagytok, de…

– Draco meg akarta menteni Harryt – mondta elfúló hangon, de Sirius kétkedő horkantása és Andrus fintora más történetet sejtettek.

– Nem egészen ez történt, Perselus, de úgy vélem, jobb, ha magad olvasod el – nyújtotta át a levelet.

Sirius felállt, és mögé lépett, hogy a válla fölött ő is pillanthasson a levélbe.

_1997. március 31._

_Potter,_

_Ezúton tudatom veled, hogy esküt tettem anyám nevére, hogy segítek neked megölni Tom Rowle Denemet. Ezen eskün keresztül hozzád kötöm magamat, és addig a rendelkezésedre állok, amíg el nem pusztítod._

_Még mindig gyűlöllek, de tegnap éjjel Tom Denem megkínozta és megölte az anyámat, mert nem csatlakozott hozzá. Mivel tudom, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki képes arra, hogy megölje a szörnyeteget, elhatároztam, hogy bármit megteszek, hogy segítselek ebben harcban, még ha te csak egy sárvérű boszorkány és egy ostoba aranyvérű fia vagy. Egyébként is (legnagyobb utálatomra) rokonok vagyunk, és az az ostoba Noblestone bűbáj is gyötör, hogy ne hagyjalak magadra. Ezennel megígérem, feladom ellened a bosszúmat, ha megölöd a szörnyeteget. A félvér szörnyeteget, akinél még te is jobb vagy._

_Meg egy dolog, Potter. Az általam tett eskü kényszerít téged, hogy megbosszuld a halálomat, ha az szükségessé válik._

_Bízom abban az ostoba Griffendéles nemességedben, hogy nem fogod helytelenül felhasználni ezt a kötést, csak arra, hogy elpusztítsd Tom Rowle Denemet._

_Tied a bosszúban,_

_Draco Fortes Malfoy_

– Bosszút akart…

Draco egész viselkedése értelmet nyert Perselus előtt. A könnyáztatta arc, az önfeláldozó gesztus… Nem arról volt szó, hogy megkedvelte Harryt vagy őt. Csupán az eskü, hogy megbosszulja az anyja halálát. A helyzet kísértetiesen hasonlított az ő egész életét megváltoztató döntésére, mikor letette az esküjét Albusnak… Megbosszulni a testvérét… semmi mást.

– Tipikusan Malfoy – motyogta mögötte Black.

– Felteszem, ez a kötés volt az, ami megakadályozta, hogy Harry a sötétségbe hulljon, és lélektelen maradjon – mondta Andrus nyugodt hangon. Sirius bólintott.

– Valóban lehetséges.

– A kis túlélő – mormolta Perselus áhítattal. De megpróbálta összeszedni magát. – Nekem is van néhány újságom.

– Jó, vagy rossz? – kérdezte Sirius, összevonva a szemöldökét.

– Attól függ – vont vállat Perselus, de nem folytatta.

– Bökd már ki – sürgette Black, és leült a szemközti fotelba.

– Miss Granger októberre vagy novemberre várja Harry gyerekét.

Andrus teljesen nyugodtan fogadta a hírt, habár ú nem állt közel Harryhez. Sirius arca viszont csúf, szürkés-zöld színt öltött.

– Jaj – volt minden, amit mondani tudott. Tíz perces néma csend után folytatta. – Valamit tennünk kell. Ha a sajtó rájön…

Perselus az unokatestvéréhez fordult.

– Megvádolhatják Harryt, amiért … lefeküdt vele?

– Attól függ, hány éves volt a lány, mikor történt – válaszolta tényszerűen.

– Tizenhat, azt hiszem.

– Akkor rendben. De Siriusnak igaza van. Ha nem akarjátok, hogy felforduljon az életetek, el kellene hagynotok Angliát egy időre…

Andrus ajánlotta, hogy költözzenek Ausztráliába. Elfogadták, és vettek egy házat Melbourne közelében. Harry itt fejezte be tanulmányait a Hopsands Mágusakadémián, míg Hermione a gyerekek miatt egy évvel később követte. Perselus tanulásra buzdította őket, így Harry végül levelezőn megkezdte gyógyítói tanulmányait. Ők ketten, a két férfi otthon maradtak a gyerekekkel, és főzeteik hamarosan világszerte ismertté váltak. Harry előbb megkapta a Bájitalok Mestere címet, mint a gyógyítóit, habár az utóbbi volt a fő szakiránya. Hermione történelmet tanult Sydneyben, egy mugli egyetemen, és miután végzett, meghívták tanítani a Hopsands Mágusakadémiára.

Ahogy telt az idő, mind egyre türelmetlenebbül várták a visszatérést, mígnem Harry elfogadta a Szent Mungó meghívását, hogy legyen a kórház egyik vezető gyógyítója. Ekkoriban azonban épp a módosított Álomtalan Álom főzettel kapcsolatos kutatásaik utolsó szakaszában jártak, és az ikrek is csak kilenc évesek voltak, ezért úgy döntöttek, hogy még további két évig várnak a visszatéréssel.

Mikor Minerva meghallotta, hogy tervezik a visszatérést, azonnal felajánlotta a mágiatörténet-tanári állást Hermionénak, és a Szent Mungo is ajánlott Perselusnak állást a kórház laboratóriumában, az intézet vezető bájitalmestere lehetett volna.

De ezen a nyáron, mikor Minerva végül küldött neki egy üzenetet, hogy a bájitaltan állás csak rá vár, ha elfogadja, minden tétovázás nélkül ezt választotta.

Hogy miért?

Mert mégiscsak a Roxfort volt a minden. Az otthon.

* * *

– Menjünk haza. Holnap dolgoznom kell, neked pedig ott az a csomó gyerek, akiket meg kell félemlítened – ragadta ki az emlékei közül Harry játékos hangja. 

– Nem hiszem, hogy sikerülni fog – mosolyodott el. – Qui és Perselus is közöttük van…

– A kor meglágyított, Perselus.

– Kor? Milyen kor? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Még csak ötven vagyok. Te voltál, aki túl korán nagypapává tett. Még legkevesebb száz évem van hátra, már ha túlélem azt a hét évet, amíg a gyerekeid itt lesznek – dörmögte hamis bosszúsággal. – Különben sem mehetünk még. Meg kell várnunk, amíg ez az ostoba főzeted kihűl.

– Nélkülünk is nagyon szépen kihűl, Perselus. Holnap kezdhetjük a kísérleteket. Gyerünk! – Perselus mordult egyet, de feladta az ellenállást. – Egyébként eldöntötted már, mit mondasz a tanulóidnak az első órájukon? A régi szöveget? _„Azért vannak itt, hogy megismerkedjenek a bájitalkészítés művészetével. Mivel itt nemigen hadonászunk a pálcával, maguk biztosan úgy vélik majd, hogy ez nem igazi mágia."_

– Hé – kiáltott fel Perselus, de Harry nem törődött vele, ment tovább.

– „_Nem is várom el, hogy átérezzék, milyen csodálatos az üstben finoman fortyogó főzet fölött fodrozódó füstfelhő és az emberi véredényekben szétáradó folyadékok elmét elbódító, érzékeket elzsongító ereje…"_

– Hagyd abba – morogta fenyegetően Perselus, de Harry nem vett róla tudomást.

– „_Tőlem megtanulhatják, hogyan kell dicsőséget forralni, hírnevet a palackba zárni, sőt dugó alá rejteni a halált – amennyiben nem olyan tökkelütöttek, mint a tanítványaim többsége… Ó, és a Piton ikrek – a mi új üdvöskéink…"_

– Harry!

– „_És én, mint egy másik üdvöske, természetesen"_ – folytatta Harry homlokráncolva. – Nem, ez az utolsó mondat sokkal inkább illik Lockharthoz, mint hozzád. Apropó, most ő is az én egyik betegem, úgyhogy ha nem viselkedsz, helyreállítom az emlékezetét, és visszaküldöm a Roxfortba!

– Harry!

– Ugyan már, Perselus! Olyan jó lenne, ha a gyerekeim láthatnák, milyen tehetségesen is tudja alliterálni nagyapjuk a _finoman fortyogó főzet fölött fodrozódó füstfelhő _szavakat.

– Lehetetlen vagy – nevette el magát végül Perselus.

– Nem jobban nálad.

Perselus válaszra nyitotta a száját, de egy állkapocs-repesztő ásítás megállította.

– Igazad van – szólt végül. – Menjünk, vagy képtelen leszek elmondani azt az ostoba beszédet holnap.

– Tehát azt fogod mondani?

– Természetesen. Mi másra számítottál?

– Semmi egyébre – mondta mosolyogva Harry, és megcsóválta a fejét. – Tökéletes lesz.

Perselus játékosan hátba vágta. Harry megcsóválta a fejét, majd maga elé engedte Perselust, ahogy kiléptek az ajtón. Úgy távoztak az irodából, mint apa és fia, és őket nézve senki nem feltételezte volna, hogy valaha is mások lettek volna.

Az ajtó halkan kattant, ahogy bezárult mögöttük.

* * *

VÉGE

* * *

Aki fanfictionön kívül szeretne valamit olvasni még tőlem, annak szeretettel ajánlom Csodaidők c. könyvemet, amely tavaly jelent meg az Animus kiadó gondozásában. (Raana Raas név alatt - mégpedig azért így, mert ő a könyv egyik szereplője, s ő írja meg a történetet.)

A CSI - bár nyilván világában különbözik a HP-től - annyiban mégis nagyon hasonlít a fanficeimhez: emberközpontú, gyerekek és felnőttek kapcsolatait meséli el, bőven van benne szomorúság, de vidámság is, és, bár a jó és rossz kérdése abban nem annyira egyértelmű, mint itt, ahol Voldemort és Dumbledore fekete és fehér, de azért mégsem egy tipikus modern regény, ahol semmi sem jó vagy rossz. A CSI-ben is lehet együtt izgulni a hősökkel, hogy végül a jó kerüljön ki győztesen...

A csodaidok.hu oldalon a Trailer menüpontra kattintva olvashattok belőle részletet (a prológust és az első fejezetet), az alapján el tudjátok dönteni, tetszik-e.

És szívesen fogadom, ha hagytok itt véleményt. Köszönöm. :-)


End file.
